El último vigilante
by Ragdoll Physics
Summary: AU. La nave personal de Kakaroto jamás salió del planeta Vegeta, un rey que no debía ser, lo sería: Vegeta, y Bardock comienza a ver el futuro mediante sueños. Siempre se pensó a Freezer como el enemigo en común pero con la aparición de las esferas del dragón, un nuevo enemigo aparece con el rostro cubierto. Tres reinados, tres reyes distintos. Un padre y sus dos hijos.
1. La peste

**El último vigilante**

**Primera Campaña**

**Calade**

**1**

**La peste**

* * *

Aunque hubiese mandado a limpiar nuevamente las paredes y los pisos del hedor sanguinolento que emanaban, no conseguiría acabar con la pestilencia que rodeaba al lugar. Claramente, ésta era una de las razones por las que abandonaba los planetas que conquistaba evitando así todo contacto con la Muerte. El tufo de las paredes producía en él un malestar que nacía efervescente en sus tripas y se ramificaba hasta las sienes.

Vegeta siguió avanzando a través de las estancias iluminadas únicamente por las pequeñas lámparas de aceite que colgaban desde los vértices de las paredes con el techo, hacia una enfermería improvisada que vio morir a tanto herido envuelto en su propia sangre y que sólo terminó alojando al viejo rey. Aspiraba profunda y trabajosamente como queriendo calmar el dolor de la aguja rústicamente esterilizaba e hilo de una prenda desecha que atravesaban su piel. Vegeta intuyó que la pestilencia sería mucho peor que la de los pasillos y dando una gran bocanada de aire viciado entró en la enfermería respirando sólo por la boca.

—¿No debería coserte un médico?—comenzó el príncipe haciendo referencia al general que zurcía los colgajos de piel que caían sobre su espalda, herida resultada de una mala maniobra durante la batalla que días después de que una pequeña hemorragia comenzaba a sangrar pus.

—Me temo que ninguno soporta el olor—respondió el padre dando una sonora risa que fue luego suprimida por una nueva sutura.

—De todas maneras, no encuentro la razón que me retiene en este asqueroso lugar—dijo Vegeta cruzando ambos brazos sobre su pecho, exagerando una mueca aburrida.

El rey Vegeta se apresuró a darle un gran sorbo al licor que yacía a un lado con la intensión de disminuir la fuerza del dolor que quemaba su espalda. Tras una segunda probada comprobó que éste tenía un sabor más metálico al paladar del que acostumbraba consumir y que caía mucho más pesado en su estómago. Luego comprendió que el sabor lo adquiría al mezclar la hemorragia de su boca con el licor.

—Acabo de hablar con un soldado que logró escapar de la campaña de Calade, ha sido un completo desastre...—comenzó dándole una tercera probada al licor, Vegeta por su parte frunció el entrecejo, parecía saber hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación pero el padre no reparó en su actitud. —Desde un principio sabíamos que Calade no era un planeta de poderosos guerreros, por lo que fue extraño que pidieran refuerzos…

—Es un completo imbécil.

—Era—se limitó a corregir a su hijo. Se dirigió al general que comenzaba a tener problemas con su trabajo ya que la pus en un punto parecía brotar como una cascada, cargada de coágulos secos y trozos de hueso. —Vete—El general inmediatamente cortó el hilo enrollándolo en sus dedos y dejó el lugar lo más rápido que pudo. Vegeta, en cambio, se acercó a una ventana y abrió los postigos con la esperanza que el olor a putrefacción se difuminara un poco, indiferente al relato de su padre.

—Cuando quieras hablar de revolución, padre, tienes consejeros que estarían dispuestos a escucharte—dijo dándole la espalda a su padre, a ojos cerrados concentrado en el aire limpio que purificaba el lugar.

—¿Cuándo entenderás, Vegeta? Sólo bastaran un par de meses para que Freezer posea el poder de nuestro ejército y de nuestra gente sino hacemos algo.

—Freezer nunca ha sido un problema para mí y lo sabes. ¡Ya deja tus malditas revueltas! O verás lo que te sucede muy pronto.

—¿Qué insinúas, Vegeta?

—Creo que lo tienes bastante claro, padre.—Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida por el mismo lugar de donde el general salió. En ese momento mi transmisor empezó a perder la conexión, supuse lo que estaría a punto de pasar y de lo que atravesaría la ventana abierta. Por un instante se me pasó por la mente apagar el transmisor en mi oreja e imaginarme lo que pasaría luego, pero por más que supiera el procedimiento no podía saber con certeza lo que pasaría.

—Vegeta—la voz ronca del rey detuvo su andar, no supe en ese entonces el tono con el que lo pronunció pero me pareció haber escuchado una mezcla de frustración y congoja. —Sé lo que Freezer está planeando, hijo, ¿de qué lado estarás?

—Nos vemos, padre—El príncipe siguió avanzando, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Siguió caminando por los pasillos, aún aspiraba la Muerte. Vegeta lo sabía, sabía que esa noche, la Muerte iba a por su padre. Entonces apagué el rastreador.

* * *

En aquella época en Calade, no habrían pasado más de dos estaciones y seguramente estarían en las primeras semanas de verano. Diminutas partículas de hielo caían sobre los soldados, sobre vastas regiones congeladas en las que no encontrarías ninguna planta que creciera normalmente, a excepción de unos tubérculos dulces que Bardock se metía en la boca para matar el ocio. La saliva endulzada bajaba por su garganta siempre que trataba de tragarse el nudo que se agrandaba cada vez que lo hacía también su ansiedad. Bardock vio interrumpida su solemne calma cuando su compañero comenzó a maldecir.

—Aún no entiendo qué uso le pueden dar a este planeta de mierda, nada crece aquí, sólo…la mierda.

—Será mejor que te calles, Tomma, al menos estás haciendo algo. Freezer sólo está siendo generoso con nosotros—dijo molesto, en esos tiempos era difícil encontrar misiones que los mantuviesen ocupados con alguna actividad, el planeta Vegeta estaba seco y se necesitaban los recursos naturales de otros mundos para abastecerlos y para que el caos no se desatara dentro de su pequeño imperio. Freezer siempre quería pequeños mundos que le ayudaran como pasaje al otro lado del universo, ya no le interesaban los recursos naturales y esa era precisamente la recompensa que ellos buscaban.

—Me cago en su generoso trasero—bromeó el soldado más alto, Bardock rió con la boca cerrada y dirigió su mirada hacia la inmensidad gélida. Todo en ese planeta era blanco y el horizonte se podía distinguir como una delgada línea azul, la única novedad en ese desierto helado era Tomma a su lado y la base a sus espaldas.

Cuando una pequeña luz centelleante apareció en el visor de su rastreador, Bardock agudizó su vista y comenzó a indagar en la información que le podía dar el aparato, accionando los botones para conocer el lugar exacto del visitante anónimo.

—No entiendo, pensé que ya no quedaban sobrevivientes—dijo Tomma mientras activaba el rastreador y lo dirigía hacia donde se detectaba la mayor cantidad de energía.

—No seas tonto, no quedan sobrevivientes—intervino el de la cicatriz, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que el aparato se había estropeado con el frío.

En cuanto se comenzó a delinear la figura de individuo, las tensiones se fueron calmando. El más alto de los soldados dejó su rastreador a un lado y chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

—Es sólo el viejo.

—No—comentó Bardock silenciosamente. —Hay algo mal en él.

—Está viejo y cansado, no hay nada malo en eso—dijo Tomma, pateando la tierra. —Voy al baño de señoritas, tú encárgate del anciano.

Bardock no le prestó mucha atención y comenzó a caminar con desconfianza hacia el ya anciano general Paragus. Mientras se acercaba, el de la cicatriz comenzó a ver el estado del anciano: sangraba copiosamente de un brazo y del ojo izquierdo, jadeante, se abalanzó hacia él buscando apoyo para mantenerse de pie cuando aterrizara. Bardock lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Quién te hizo esto, anciano? —cuestionó el soldado, ya no quedaban nativos con vida y las únicas amenazas en el planeta entero eran ellos mismos. Paragus tosió una mezcla de saliva y sangre.

—Algo terrible ha ocurrido—comenzó a hablar cada vez más agitado, la herida del ojo liberó un chorro de sangre, que lo silenció por momentos. —El rey ha muerto, tienes que irte ahora. Ve a nuestro planeta y diles a todos que Freezer…Freezer ha…

—No deberías hablar en ese estado, general—dijo de pronto el recién aparecido Zarbon. En cuanto Paragus lo escuchó, calló enseguida y Bardock tuvo la vaga idea de lo que pudo haber pasado: Paragus había sido el testigo del asesinato el rey y los hombres de Freezer eran los culpables pero no lograba entender por qué. — ¡Tomma! Quiero que vengas acá y lleves al general al tanque de recuperación—dijo Zarbon por su rastreador.

—_Enseguida, señor_—la voz de Tomma se escuchó como un murmullo lejano que salía desde la oreja del general más cercano de Freezer.

—En cuanto a ti, Bardock, tengo una tarea para ti—comenzó el soldado de Freezer y Tomma apareció para cargar al anciano dentro de la base. —Quiero que entregues este mensaje a Dodoria, como estoy ocupado no puedo hacerlo personalmente y creo que Tomma puede encargarse de la base solo. Toma tu nave y ve hacia tu planeta, encontrarás a Dodoria ahí.

Luego, Zarbon le entregó un pequeño dispositivo que cargaría el mensaje y se retiró al interior de la base. En cambio, Tomma se quedó unos momentos más analizando a mi padre con detención.

—Ten cuidado, amigo mío, no confío en ese Zarbon.

Bardock miró un rechazo en dispositivo que sostenía con una mano y luego se inclinó un poco al general tuerto que yacía casi inconciente en los brazos de su compañero de escuadrón. Algo en ese hecho le traía recuerdos de un sueño que había tenido tres noches antes.

—¿Es el único tanque de recuperación en todo el planeta?

—Acaba de llegar esta mañana, Paragus ha tenido suerte esta vez—respondió Tomma con extrañeza y el de la cicatriz en el rostro asintió, decepcionado. Si era cierto lo que Paragus decía, entonces el tanque de recuperación había llegado demasiado tarde para el rey que había estado agonizando por días gracias a unas heridas que lo mantenían con las carnes expuestas. Quizás, el estanque había llegado convenientemente tarde. Nunca lo sabría realmente, o eso es lo que pensaba en ese momento.

Bardock se puso a la altura del anciano y lo encaró, dándole unos ligeros golpes en el rostro para que saliera del letargo y pudiera responderle. Tomma se dedicó a mirar solamente, no estaba entendiendo del todo lo que le sucedía al capitán del escuadrón.

—¿Qué es lo que me espera allá, Paragus?

—Tú deberías saberlo, Bardock, es a ti al que buscan las ánimas. A mi no me hablan—comenzó el general y su vista pareció nublarse, perturbando su poca concentración. Bardock lo tomó por los hombros visiblemente disgustado.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

—No le hagas caso al viejo, está loco y muy malherido—dijo Tomma con ánimos de suavizar el carácter de su compañero y así poder caminar hacia la base para cumplir con su mandato.

Bardock, en cambio, observó el dispositivo que tenía fuertemente apretado en su mano, era redondo y bastante pequeño, y sólo se podía abrir por quien sabía la contraseña que anulaba su hermetismo. No tenía certeza de lo que podría contener de mensaje, esos dispositivos se solían usar para guardar información secreta pues los comunicadores de los rastreadores eran muy fáciles de intervenir. Quizás así fue cómo Paragus sabía que las voces de otra dimensión le daban mensajes ya que nos había comentado a Kakarotto y a mí la primera vez que se había desvanecido y soñado imágenes absurdas que ni él comprendía hasta que sucedían. Como era de esperarse, no le presté atención y él mismo comenzó a creer que estaba volviéndose loco al pasar tanto de misión y la poca noción del tiempo comenzaba a distorsionar su cerebro.

Ahora estaba confundido, mucho más que nunca lo había estado. Si era cierto que las ánimas le daban mensajes del futuro próximo, entonces ir a entregar el dispositivo a Dodoria era la peor idea de todas las malas ideas que había tenido en toda su vida. En cambio, si esto no era cierto, su cerebro estaba severamente dañado y la demencia espacial estaba apoderándose de él.

Quizás ir sólo para comprobar la veracidad de sus alucinaciones no era la solución más cuerda que tenía pero era la única que se le ocurría en el momento y esperaba que yo tuviera razón, pues según papá, soy el soldado más racional que él conocía.

Desde la sala de recuperación, Tomma vio el haz de luz que dejó la nave de su compañero y capitán del escuadrón cuando dejó el planeta y tuvo un mal presentimiento. Aunque a él no le hablaran las ánimas, sabía que ir solo a su planeta natal era peligroso para Bardock, pues era bastante sabido que el imperio de Freezer monitoreaba de cerca a los soldados _saiyan_ que experimentaban saltos en su nivel de energía con facilidad e incrementaban su poder en poco tiempo para evitarse cualquier rebeldía del pequeño imperio de Vegeta, y Bardock era de aquellos soldados a los que Freezer solía eliminar.

* * *

Vegeta acarició el mango izquierdo del trono con sus dedos y comprobó que, a pesar de haber pensado que era cómodo, no era distinto a sentarse sobre una tabla. Resopló decepcionado mientras veía como la puerta principal se abría de par en par para descubrir a un individuo que parecía, comenzaba a convertirse en un miembro permanente de su guardia. El recién llegado curvó sus labios morados en una mueca divertida. Dodoria hacía esta vez de guardia y caminaba respetuosamente detrás del lagarto.

—Espero que esa mala cara no sea por mi llegada, mi querido Vegeta—dijo Freezer con fingida curiosidad, el aludido se limitó a resoplar y no respondió nada en concreto. Vegeta se apoyó la cabeza con una mano sobre el mango de su trono. —Te felicito, Vegeta, ahora eres rey.

—No es como si no hubiese estado planeado, Freezer, lo supe todo enseguida.

—Entonces tendré que castigar a mis hombres, se suponía que sería una sorpresa—dijo, luego se dirigió a Dodoria. —Dile a Zarbon que venga ahora.

Cuando el soldado robusto salió de la estancia con la dificultad normal de un obeso de piernas cortas, el nuevo monarca volvió a intervenir.

—No fue Zarbon, cuando vi a Paragus lo comprendí todo—contestó el rey mientras se levantaba de su asiento ostentoso, molesto. —La próxima vez que organices un golpe, Freezer, no uses a mis soldados.

—Mi querido Vegeta, Paragus trabaja para mí desde el acuerdo en Calade, ¿no lo recuerdas?—comentó Freezer fingiendo estar ofendido. —Él es un soldado de la Federación, al igual que tú.

El _saiyan_ resopló encolerizado y exclamó sin ninguna clase de cuidado al lagarto: —¡Él es un _saiyan_!

Freezer frunció los labios, contrariado. Esta vez no tuvo la necesidad de aparentar molestia pero se mordió la lengua, con Vegeta el trato era visiblemente especial, tenía cierto cariño con el _saiyan_ desde que el antiguo rey lo había ofrecido como soldado para sellar su alianza y así, se dio origen a la costumbre de llevar a los mejores _saiyan_ a cumplir un servicio a Freezer por una cantidad indefinida de años. La ventaja era que esos ejemplares volvían al planeta Vegeta con muchas más batallas en el cuerpo y la experiencia que los destacaba por sobre sus compañeros de sangre. Esos soldados eran los llamados miembros de la Federación.

Cuando Vegeta se hubo tranquilizado, contempló al lagarto, esperando a que se fuera y éste, a su vez, plegó sus brazos detrás de su espalda y se dio media vuelta.

—La razón por la que vine fue porque te tengo una misión—replicó por fin pero calló nuevamente para reflexionar. —Hay un planeta en una galaxia al sur que posee vastos recursos naturales. El problema es que está poblado.

—No es distinto a nuestras demás conquistas.

—Me temo que sí, Vegeta. Su población está muy avanzada tecnológicamente y no quiero que se pierdan sus recursos por lo que no quiero que seas sutil, mata sólo lo necesario.

Vegeta gruñó y Freezer se dio vuelta nuevamente para encarar a su protegido.

—Ese no es mi estilo, usa a tus hombres si así lo deseas—dijo el rey y el lagarto sonrió.

—Oh, Vegeta. No te lo estoy pidiendo sin darte nada a cambio—dijo. El rey levantó una ceja confundido y Freezer se comunicó con un soldado que aguardaba afuera, tras una corta conversación, el lagarto apagó su rastreador y aguardó la llegada del soldado con el regalo para el rey.

Cuando un soldado irrumpió en la estancia, lo acompañaba un científico anciano -que era la cabeza de las investigaciones de Freezer- junto a una mujer rubia extremadamente hermosa y el séquito correspondiente de centinelas. Vegeta los miró con desgano y bostezó. El anciano se mostró temeroso y saludó al lagarto con elegancia.

—Señor Freezer, he terminado el prototipo que me ha pedido—dijo el científico apuntando a la mujer que no hacía nada más que mirar al frente como perdida. —Es el androide Número 18, nuestra más reciente adquisición y la más moderna.

—¿Un androide? No te parece que estás infestado de androides, Freezer, no sé por qué quieres más—comenzó el rey con aburrimiento y, dispuesto a retirarse del lugar, se incorporó de su trono.

—Este androide es tu regalo. Nuestros científicos la han desarrollado especialmente para ti, no la rechaces así—comentó el tirano fingiendo estar apenado, por lo que Vegeta se acercó a la mujer sin ánimo y la inspeccionó pero no se movió ni pareció verlo cuando estaba al frente de ella.

—No es más que una chatarra, no sirve—concluyó el rey.

—Rey Vegeta, es un androide, es una mujer a la que le han incorporado elementos robóticos. Es sumamente fuerte y le hemos dejado intactos sus órganos reproductivos para que le pueda dar herederos—dijo el anciano, Vegeta arrugó la nariz y señalo a uno de los centinelas para que le diera su rastreador. Cuando el rey se lo colocó en la oreja, el aparato no logró leer energía proveniente del androide, la expresión de Vegeta empeoró.

—No tiene energía.

—Es porque tiene una fuente de poder muy distinta a la que tienen las demás criaturas—comentó el científico y Vegeta se cruzó de brazos, si no tenía energía, pensó, no estaba viva.

—Entonces que haga algo—puntualizó el _saiyan_, irritado por el regalo averiado.

—Número 18, por favor—pidió el anciano y ésta pareció reaccionar por primera vez en esa estancia, volteándose hacia donde él y el rey estaban y se dobló en una pequeña reverencia.

—A sus órdenes, mi señor—respondió la rubia con voz chispeante y volvió a incorporarse, observó a Vegeta con sus ojos azules turquesa y éste apartó la vista. Luego, el guerrero se retiró de la estancia sin decir palabra alguna. El anciano que se secó el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo, si el rey no aceptaba a la mujer entonces su vida peligraba.

—No te quedes ahí, síguelo—susurró entonces el científico y el androide obedeció. El anciano respiró con más tranquilidad cuando su creación y el _saiyan_ desaparecieron del recinto.

—Ese androide, ¿es leal, anciano? —preguntó entonces Freezer con desconfianza. El anciano asintió temeroso y el sudor colmaba su frente de nuevo.

—Totalmente leal.

—¿Incluso a su primer dueño?

—Absolutamente—confesó el científico, esperando a que fuera cierto. Estaba seguro que el androide Número 18 sería el último trabajo que haría para el lagarto, el primero dueño de la rubia. Freezer sonrió complacido. Si Vegeta no se mostraba indignado por la rubia y se dejaba seguir, entonces no habría problemas en que el rey se fuera de misión.

* * *

Cuando Bardock aterrizó en el hangar principal del planeta Vegeta, no esperó a que el supervisor llegara para que le ayudara a acomodar su nave personal en las escotillas de almacenaje y sólo corrió hacia la puerta de la salida, bajo la atónita mirada del supervisor que veía la pequeña nave de mi padre abandonada en medio del puente de aterrizaje. Bardock se dirigió al palacio a toda prisa, esquivando a los soldados y esclavos que iban y venían por las calles de la ciudad. Desesperado, tomó vuelo a la fortificación.

En cuanto llegó, esperó a que los centinelas de la entrada vivieran un momento de distracción para penetrar sin muchos problemas al palacio. Prefirió correr, pues así bajaba considerablemente la posibilidad de ser rastreado por los guardias y se dirigió directamente a la sala del trono.

Bardock había esquivado con facilidad a todas las almas que recorrían los pasillos del palacio; esclavos, soldados y científicos. Todos ellos habían pasado a un lado del soldado sin siquiera haberlo percibido pues éste se escondía hábilmente detrás de puertas y cortinajes. Todo lo que estaba haciendo ya lo había hecho, sólo que en un sueño, y se maldijo a sí mismo porque sus alucinaciones no se equivocaron al decirle exactamente lo que tenía que hacer para cumplir con su objetivo y éste no era exactamente hablar con Dodoria, sino que con alguien de su misma sangre, con su nuevo Rey.

Al doblar la última esquina, supo que llegaría a su destino y corrió apresurado a la sala del trono, si su sueño era cierto, entonces tenía que hacer algo distinto de lo que sucedía en él para cambiar lo próximo. Según las ánimas, antes de llegar se encontraría con Dodoria y después de eso, no podría hablar con Vegeta, pues lo llevarían preso por el mensaje que contenía el dispositivo.

La respiración de Bardock se convirtió en jadeo y un sudor fino le recorrió la piel como síntoma de su agitación. Se tuvo que recostar sobre la pared por su tembloroso estado y cerró sólo un ojo como un inútil intento para mantenerse alerta cuando una jaqueca posesiva le nublaba la vista.

En su visión, apareció un planeta azul y en él, una joven de cabello morado. Vio unas esferas doradas y un dragón, luego, todo se fue a negro. Su hijo menor, como un adulto, vencía a Freezer en un duelo y una minúscula voz comenzó a hablarle. No comprendió lo que decía ni tampoco de quién era esa voz pero marcó el fin de su alucinación y sus ojos le revelaron la realidad acuosa de donde estaba, de vuelta en el pasillo que daba a la sala del trono y a Dodoria a su lado.

—Vaya, vaya, pensé que nunca despertarías, salvaje—dijo el alienígena con una sonrisa, aguardando a que el soldado saiyan saliera del mareo de adivino. —Zarbon me avisó que vendrías, estaba esperando el _mensaje_—comentó el soldado de Freezer modulando la última palabra de manera enfática. Entonces, Dodoria se hincó a un lado del de la cicatriz, pues éste aún se encontraba debilitado por la visión. —Dame el dispositivo, Bardock. Así acabaremos con todo esto de una buena vez.

El aludido se limitó a mirarlo y cuando el bicho rosado le insistió el mandato, le escupió en la cara a modo de negación en espera de recuperar el habla para protestar.

—No recibo órdenes de extranjeros.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso, salvaje—respondió el alienígena y enseguida, lo tomó por el cuello y lo zamarreó un poco como para descargar tensiones, le golpeó en la cara y redujo a Bardock en el suelo, hasta que el dispositivo rodara por el suelo para detenerse cuando dio con el pie de la criatura rosa. Éste la recogió con una sonrisa en el rostro bajo la mirada nebulosa del soldado _saiyan_ que ya no jadeaba sino que tosía.

—Disfruta ahora que puedes golpearme—dijo Bardock en cuanto recuperó algo de sus fuerzas y aliento. —No tendrás tanta suerte cuando esté lucido, lo juro. Te mataré. Te cazaré y te mataré—continuó vacilante el soldado herido por los golpes y por las visiones que lo paralizaban por minutos, en cambio, el soldado rosa rió para sus adentros mientras llamaba a un séquito de centinelas _saiyan_ y alienígenas que no dudaron en levantar al soldado de la cicatriz sin tener el más mínimo cuidado para con sus heridas abiertas.

—Créeme, lo estoy disfrutando—le susurró cuando se acercó a su rostro sangrante. Luego, su tono se hizo más alto, para que toda la gente que iba a mirar el escándalo cerca de la sala del trono escuchara la sentencia. —Soldado Bardock, quedas arrestado por asesinar al Rey Vegeta y por conspirar en contra del Emperador Freezer. Pasarás el resto de tus días en prisión si es que la corte real decide dejarte con vida. Ahora, me pregunto…—continuó dirigiéndose sólo al soldado de la cicatriz. —Cómo le harás para matarme, Bardock—cuestionó con una sonrisa. —¡Llévenselo!

* * *

**Editado. Editado.**

**Nota:** Después de tres intentos fallidos de escribir esta historia y que fueron un completo desastre al momento de publicarlos, me tomé la molestia de idear una trama madura y coherente durante 6 años en conjunto con otra autora, _Sybilla's song_, -no fueron 6 años de corrido, 5 meses de uno, 4 de otro, etc.- y al fin pudimos crear una historia mucho más completa y perfecta de lo que había esperado cuando comencé a escribir la primera versión. Los títulos de las versiones anteriores aparecerán como título de algún capítulo por ahí, por si se acuerdan de quién era esta personita ;). En fin, esta historia contará con algunas modificaciones en los personajes, nada más para que existan en el argumento, sólo cambiaré su procedencia, no su carácter, espero. La razón de esto es que quiero alejarme del recurso de muchos autores de inventar mucho personaje suelto que le roban el protagonismo a los personajes originales de la serie. Además, contará con tres partes, que llamaré campañas, que corresponderán a tres historias de los reinados de Vegeta, Trunks y Bra.

Mi mayor defecto es que dado un momento del transcurso de la historia, dejo de publicarla, por lo que me molesté en escribir algunos capítulos más antes de publicar el primero y alargarme el plazo de escritura, ya que terminando las vacaciones, dejaré este pasatiempo de lado.

Espero que les haya gustado, porque a mi sí ;) RP.


	2. El último espacio en blanco del mapa

**2**

**El último espacio en blanco del mapa**

* * *

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, chatarra?—preguntó el rey desde las penumbras de su estancia personal, el androide lo había seguido en silencio como su creador se lo había dictaminado como última orden. La rubia se limitó a quedarse tiesa en la puerta.

—Sigo órdenes.

—¿De quién? Soy tu dueño, ¿no deberías escuchar sólo mis mandatos?—preguntó irónico el guerrero mientras se incorporaba de un asiento en el fondo de la sala para caminar hacia ella, dejándose ver. Al androide le recordó a una figura demoníaca, saliendo y entrando de las oscuridades de los recintos con rapidez y agilidad, ella frunció sus cejas amarillas. —Te lo preguntaré una última vez, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso te han mandado para vigilarme?

—No, no estoy aquí para vigilarte—respondió. Cuando Número 18 se acercó, a Vegeta le pareció como una serpiente, sus movimientos eran sigilosos y traicioneros, atenta a atacar cuando tuviera la más mínima oportunidad.

—Podría matarte, androide—dijo el rey a secas, pero la rubia no vaciló y rodeó al hombre para pararse a sus espaldas.

—Si quieres, puedes hacerlo, yo sólo sigo tus órdenes—respondió y de un momento a otro, la mano del rey le estranguló el cuello. Aun así ella se mantuvo quieta, como si la falta de aire no le causara algún efecto en su cuerpo, entonces Vegeta se acercó a su cara y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Dime por qué no debería hacerlo—preguntó él dejándole el cuello lo suficientemente agarrado como para que ésta pudiese hablar pero sin dejar de hacer presión.

—Somos del mismo lado, rey Vegeta, muchos tratarán de traicionarnos. Sólo esperan el momento en que fallemos—respondió el androide sin dificultad.

—Dime algo que no sepa—dijo molesto y la soltó, y Número 18 se precipitó al piso. El príncipe chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió a las sombras en busca de un asiento, observó al androide incorporaste y sentarse en el suelo, lo miraba con la expresión de nada en el rostro.

—Supongo que piensas que estoy aquí para traicionarte también—comenzó el androide que hizo el ademán de levantarse para salir de la estancia sin siquiera esperar a que el rey dijera algo y se ordenó el cabello, acomodando el flequillo rebelde detrás de una oreja. —Mi creador esperaba que alguien tuviera el valor suficiente para enfrentar a Freezer y pensó que era tú el indicado.

—Te equivocas si piensas que algún día voy a enfrentar a Freezer, no es mi interés tomar su Imperio—dijo y Número 18 se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar, quedándose en el umbral de la puerta para escuchar lo último que iba faltando del comentario del guerrero. —Sólo me interesa mi propio bienestar, no voy a pelear las batallas de unos idealistas.

* * *

Bardock trató por enésima vez soltarse la amarra que inutilizaba sus manos y que consistían en sólo una luz fluorescente azul que envolvía a modo de lazo sus muñecas y piernas, y lo sujetaba firmemente contra una pared. Chasqueó la lengua, cansado. Desde que lo habían aprisionado, Dodoria se había encargado personalmente de darle una apaleada al momento que los síntomas de la visión se le esfumaron, naturalmente, con Bardock atado de manos y pies. El alienígena sólo paró cuando la conciencia del guerrero estaba apunto de traicionarlo y se iba a desmayar del agotamiento.

Supuso que había pasado horas inconsciente pues la luz de su estrella se había apagado y se encontraría en completa oscuridad de no ser por la luz que envolvía sus muñecas. Suspiró, si las ánimas realmente existieran dudaba de su intención de ayudarlo en algo, de no ser así, no lo hubiesen noqueado cuando tuvo la oportunidad de evadir a Dodoria y a esas horas, la noticia de su supuesto protagonismo con el asesinato del antiguo rey ya estaría propagada.

De pronto escuchó un sonido en la puerta blindada y a pocos segundos del alboroto, la cara del guardia era fuertemente azotada contra la única abertura de su prisión y que servía como ventana al exterior: para lanzar comida, un chorro de agua o sólo para ver en qué condiciones se encontraba el preso. Luego, hubo un silencio en el que el soldado de la cicatriz esperó expectante lo siguiente, la puerta del calabozo se abrió lentamente, rechinante, dejando ver a una persona alta cubierta de la cabeza a los pies con una capa oscura. Un poco de luz se coló del exterior y Bardock tuvo que cerrar un poco los ojos antes de acostumbrarse a la intensidad. Paragus irrumpió en la habitación con apuro.

—Desátalo rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo—dijo el recién llegado y acto seguido, se dirigió al umbral para vigilar. Tomma chasqueó la lengua.

—Tú no me digas lo que tengo que hacer. No deberías estar aquí de todas formas, has como si no estás—dijo Tomma molesto mientras se descubría la cabeza y se acercaba a Bardock. —Vamos, amigo, no tenemos mucho tiempo—continuó tomando las palabras del anciano como si éste nunca las hubiese pronunciado. Tomma abrió la palma en la dirección del reactor que generaba la luz azul y mucho antes que Paragus o el propio Bardock alcanzaran a advertirle, el rayo de energía que iba dirigido al reactor, salió en dirección opuesta y le dio en el pecho del soldado, levantándolo por los aires un par de metros atrás.

—Tienes que apagarlo manualmente, de funcionar tu manera ya estaría lejos de aquí—comentó Bardock al momento que apuntaba al reactor.

—Gracias por avisarme—respondió el aludido acariciando la coraza en donde estaba ligeramente chamuscada. Paragus se acercó raudo y oprimió unos botones, liberando al soldado de su prisión azulina. El de la cicatriz, lejos de agradecerle, se incorporó mientras se sobaba las muñecas quemadas y lo observó seriamente antes de hablar.

—Tienes mucho que explicar, Paragus—dijo y Tomma levantó las cejas, sorprendido. Antes de que comenzara a preguntar, el anciano sonrió levemente. Bardock se acercó ofensivamente al viejo general para luego dirigirse a lo que sería el muro externo de la instalación y la voló con un halo de energía. Tomma se incorporó y dando un alarido adrenalínico, voló lado a lado con su amigo y compañero de escuadrón, seguidos de cerca por Paragus.

Opuesto al éxtasis del alto, Bardock se mantenía serio, aún conmocionado por los últimos eventos. Ahora que había escapado de su prisión, era fugitivo y lo buscarían hasta el cansancio a cualquier rincón del universo que se atreviera a ir. Con los cargos que llevaba injustamente bajo sus hombros, había manchado su nombre y el de sus hijos, y no sólo con su nación tenía problemas sino que también con del lagarto, y serían pocos los sitios que no estuviesen ocupados por los invasores más poderosos del universo conocido.

Paragus, al notar la dirección tomada por sus acompañantes, no tardó en protestar.

—¿Acaso estás loco? Tienes que huir, no arriesgué mi vida sólo para que vuelvas a prisión—gritó y enseguida Bardock se detuvo, encarando al anciano casi con furia.

—Nadie te pidió tu ayuda, Paragus. Todo esto es tu culpa, podría matarte en este momento—bramó el guerrero y se volteó para seguir su camino hacia la instalación en donde pernoctaban sus hijos, la última parada antes de dejar su planeta natal.

—El viejo tiene razón, amigo. No es seguro ir allá ahora, si te pones sentimental lo único que conseguirás es ser arrestado otra vez. Si quieres, yo mismo les diré a tus hijos lo que sea que quieres decirles—comenzó Tomma y Bardock chasqueó la lengua en negación. —Vete ahora.

—Hay algo que tengo que decirle a Kakarotto. Personalmente.

* * *

En cuanto papá llegó junto a Tomma y el general a nuestra cámara dentro de la instalación para soldados de clase baja, Kakarotto se precipitó hacia él con sorpresa. Puse mala cara, después de escuchar el anuncio por el rastreador de la traición de papá y de su conspiración en contra del Imperio de Freezer, se me hacía muy difícil verlo sin sentir humillación, el deshonor nos arrastraba a mí y a Kakarotto aún cuando no teníamos nada que ver en el asunto. Como mi hermano menor no parecía ver lo mismo que yo, se mostró abiertamente preocupado. Siempre había sido así de debilucho.

—¡Padre! Han dicho que mataste al Rey—repitió lo que habían dicho un millón de veces por las redes comunicacionales. El aludido le acarició la cabeza al joven soldado sin muchas ganas y se encaminó a mí, al centro de la estancia y me crucé de brazos. Kakarotto lloriqueó lastimoso y susurró decepcionado. —Es cierto…

—Tengo mucho que explicarles y poco tiempo—comenzó y se dirigió a mí con la esperanza de que lo escuchara con atención pues siempre falló en hacerme partícipe en sus empresas mientras que lo lograba sin esfuerzo con el menor. Lo miré molesto. —Todavía no sé lo que ha ocurrido pero me han inculpado a mí, aún así…—dijo y Kakarotto se tranquilizó al escuchar la primera declaración. Presentí que iría a decir la tontería de las visiones cuando lo vi dudar de sus propias palabras y para mi desgracia, tuve razón. Pegué un alarido de enfado y lo callé, el menor me reprendió con la mirada pues siempre había creído en los poderes adivinos de papá.

—Deja ya tus demencias, está claro que no tienes poderes sobrenaturales y que te estás volviendo loco, padre. Es muy probable que hayas hecho todo lo que dicen de ti y no te hayas dado cuenta porque estás demente. Eres un desquiciado, me das pena—dije en un arranque de ira y papá se me acercó furioso y me dio un golpe en la cara que me mandó al suelo con pesadez. Nunca podría negar que se había vuelto muy fuerte y que éramos abismalmente diferentes en cuando a poder, al ser yo un típico soldado de clase baja. Muy por el contrario, Kakarotto parecía poseer las mismas habilidades que él pero era tremendamente inexperto y afectivo con sus compañeros, lo que le daba el aura de debilidad que siempre fue característica suya.

Papá me miró colérico antes de poder articular alguna palabra otra vez.

—Siempre fuiste un ingrato, Radditz. Ni yo mismo quisiera creerme pero he comprobado lo verdaderas que son. Es por eso que quiero que me escuchen con atención, sé que algo malo está ocurriendo en este planeta y Freezer tiene que ver en esto. Kakarotto—lo llamó y esté lo miró como hipnotizado, escuchando con cuidado todas las acusaciones que hacía nuestro progenitor. —Hay un planeta al que quiero que vayas, es de suma importancia que partas allá cueste lo que cueste. Es exactamente el mismo planeta al que te iban de mandar de niño. No sé por qué pero espero que lo descubras estando ahí, eres el único que puede solucionar este lío, de eso estoy seguro—profetizó y el muchacho asintió con determinación, mientras que yo miraba la escena con desprecio desde el suelo. Pronto me tocó el turno de escuchar pero lejos de ser parte de su plan, me dijo simplemente: —Posees una gran memoria, Radditz, usa tu talento con sabiduría.

Después de años de favoritismos, no era raro que no me mostrara tan afectivo como lo era Kakarotto. Reí irónico, sólo él sabía por qué me decía tal barbaridad y ni siquiera lo miré cuando se marchó de la instalación para dejar el planeta. Papá siempre actuaba de esa manera y solía guardarse imágenes de sus alucinaciones para no alterar tanto el desenlace de la historia que se tramaba quizás quién sabe por qué.

Sin perder tiempo, mi hermano menor se fue a enlistar para una misión a un planeta virgen sin saber siquiera por qué iba o si lo irían a aceptar por el penoso rango con el que se presentaría. Cómo lo hizo, será algo que contaré después y en cuanto a papá, se fue a Calade con prisa en compañía del misterioso general, dejando a Tomma atrás puesto que necesitaba a un hombre dentro del planeta que le sirviera de nexo y porque Tomma no estaba involucrado a la falsa conspiración. Seguirlo, sería una condena gratuita a muerte.

¿Por qué Calade? Pues porque ese planeta árido no poseía muchas comunicaciones y se consideraba una estación neutra y puerto. Si llegaban a aterrizar en el hemisferio opuesto a donde se encontraba Zarbon, los hombres de Freezer nunca sabrían que estarían en Calade hasta que les informaran lo contrario y eso les daría el tiempo necesario de dejar el planeta puerto y salir en dirección a algún punto del universo desconocido, para estar a salvo y pensar en algún método de arreglar lo que la dañada nave individual de Kakarotto había cambiado en el pasado.

* * *

Cuando Kakarotto pisó el hangar del palacio, sintió el miedo palpitar en la boca de su estómago. Apenas había cumplido dieciséis años y nunca había puesto un pie fuera del planeta, nunca habían querido llevarlo lejos por su inofensivo poder de pelea y su característica _debilidad_ que tanto lo destacaba de mala manera del resto. Papá siempre lo hacía entrenar conmigo porque los demás soldados se rehusaban a siquiera a pelear con él y cuando Bardock se encontraba de vuelta del infinito vacío, lo entrenaba con esmero.

Caminó con el cuidado de una rata, tanteando el territorio ajeno con miedo, sin saber a ciencia exacta a quién debía solicitarle la misión para irse rumbo a la Tierra. Una mujer hermosa se le acercó entonces con agilidad y le acarició una mejilla antes de que el menor pudiera verle el rostro.

—Pareces perdido—sugirió el androide con un brillo inusual en sus ojos celestes y el chico se sobresaltó, haciendo que la rubia se riera suavemente y lo mirara con la cabeza ligeramente torcida. Sus movimientos acuáticos le insinuaron a Kakarotto que ella no era una criatura normal, además de que tenía un color tan inusual en su cabello. Nunca había visto a una mujer como ella y se mostró algo evasivo ante su presencia.

—Necesito ir a la Tierra—dijo con valentía el menor y la mujer sonrió. El androide Número 18 lo rodeó y poniéndole sus manos pálidas sobre los hombros, le susurró en el oído.

—Yo voy a la Tierra, niño—comenzó y Kakarotto pensó que ella sería a la que tenía que pedirle la misión y así cumplir con el mandato de su padre para recuperar su honor. Luego, recordó que ella no le daba confianza y la miró con recelo. —Te podría llevar allá si me lo pides—propuso la rubia pero Kakarotto se mantuvo callado, sintiendo cómo las manos del androide comenzaban a apretarle los hombros con fuerza. El menor se soltó del agarre, girando sobre sus talones para encarar a la mujer que lo miraba con la misma expresión con la que la vio la primera vez, de nada.

—¿Cómo harías eso?

—Tengo mis métodos—respondió el androide con discreción y se alejó caminando hasta una nave, donde el supervisor del hangar hablaba con un soldado corpulento y pronto a quedar calvo. Éste la miró con desprecio y dejó que hablara con el supervisor para que preparara una quinta nave con destino a la Tierra. El soldado entonces la encaró y Kakarotto se acercó para escuchar lo que decían y descubrir de paso, la identidad de la rubia desconocida. —Hay un niño que quiere venir con nosotros—dijo la mujer ante la molestia del soldado corpulento y el soldado le agarró de una muñeca y la alzó del suelo. Kakarotto lo miró contrariado.

—¡Suéltala!—demandó el hijo menor de Bardock que reaccionaba con facilidad a las injusticias, fuese quien fuese la víctima.

—¿Me vas a obligar?—preguntó irónico Nappa quién reconoció enseguida al muchacho como el debilucho de mi hermano y zamarreó al androide con burla ante la furiosa mirada del menor. —A un androide no se le trata como gente, no es más que un conjunto de chatarra. Vamos, ven por ella. ¿No querías que la soltara?

—No necesito ayuda, niño—comentó la rubia con el ceño fruncido, molesta. Kakarotto la observó con desconfianza, no supo si intervenir o no, no conocía el poder del soldado gigantesco ni tampoco sabía si lo dejarían subir a la nave si llegaba a enfrentarlo pero para salvar a un inocente, arriesgaría la misión aunque tuviera que ir volando al famoso planeta después.

Nappa en tanto, reía con fuerza ante el androide y el miserable chico de clase baja que lo amenazaba. En cambio, el androide estudió en silencio al soldado y dado el momento indicado, le dio una patada en la quijada que la liberó del agarre y para terminar con el soldado corpulento, le dio un golpe que lo dejó con el labio sangrando y la furia a punto de estallar.

—No haría eso si fuera tú, Nappa—comentó el recién llegado al ver que el soldado iría a cargar y Vegeta se detuvo en frente de la rubia que retrocedió un poco con la cabeza gacha al verlo llegar. Kakarotto no supo enseguida que se trataba del rey hasta que Nappa se refirió a él como tal. —Si quieres enfrentarte a la única que puede mantener un entrenamiento conmigo, hazlo, pero no me hago responsable de recoger tus pedazos. No seas un estúpido.

Nappa se encorvó con rabia ante tal revelación y es que ése era el único motivo que Vegeta aceptaba a la rubia a su lado.

—Su Majestad—dijo solamente Nappa mientras se retiraba del lugar argumentando que estar cerca el androide le daba nauseas. Vegeta en tanto miró al chico que no tenía pinta de ser muy fuerte y esperó a que la rubia le diera una explicación de por qué estaba ahí, pero ella no pareció querer contestar.

—¿Quién eres, clase baja?

—Kakarotto, hijo de Bardock, señor—respondió el muchacho con extremo cuidado y bajó la cabeza por educación, el rey comenzó a reírse por lo bajo y se dirigió al androide.

—No sé qué es lo que planeas hacer con él pero no me importa. Si muere en combate, no me importa. No me voy a retrasar por un estorbo y es mejor que no se me atraviese o lo mato.

—Entendido.

Kakarotto se mantuvo cerca de la mujer sólo por protección, ninguno de los demás hombres le parecían de fiar y el androide era la única que parecía recordar que existía. El cuarto y último soldado fue el que le pareció más peligroso que los demás e incluso, más peligroso que el mismísimo rey. Era hijo de un soldado de la Federación y estaba próximo a ser reclutado por Freezer por poseer un abismal poder de pelea que sólo se expresaba cuando estaba enfurecido. No hablaba mucho y tampoco parecía querer hacerlo, eso fue lo que le dio a entender a Kakarotto que tenía que mantenerse alejado.

En una oportunidad en la que el escuadrón reponía sus provisiones de combustible en un planeta puerto, el androide le diría que el nombre de ese soldado era Brolly, hijo de Paragus, y le recomendó nunca darle algún motivo para que éste se enojara, puesto que no descansaría hasta matarlo y ni el rey Vegeta podría detenerlo sin salir gravemente herido. Kakarotto la miró extrañado.

—¿Brolly es más poderoso que el rey Vegeta?—preguntó el chico a modo de susurro, quería confirmar sus sospechas y la rubia le contestó simplemente con un asentimiento con la cabeza, sin quitarle la mirada al hijo de Paragus como si estuviera lista para huir si es que alguien escuchaba su conversación.

—Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera podemos decirle a Vegeta o estaría dispuesto a enfrentarlo sólo para demostrar lo contrario—dijo. —No podemos dejar que eso pase, Brolly es manipulado por Freezer, si llega a matarlo el trono quedaría sin herederos y el planeta Vegeta estaría al mando de Freezer. Si eso sucede, ya nadie podrá vencerlo.

* * *

**Editado****. Editado.**

**Nota:** He aquí la segunda entrega de esta historia :B Espero que les haya gustado y tendré más cuidado con las faltas de ortografía D: aunque debo decir que pensé que no tenía, gracias por mencionarlo, lo corregiré en cuanto pueda. Gracias a Dramaaa y a Adickdelta por sus comentarios. Besos, cambio y fuera. RP.


	3. El encuentro predestinado

**3**

**El encuentro predestinado**

* * *

Estaba oscuro y hacía mucho frío. Kakarotto se abrazó a sí mismo para recuperar el calor que había perdido al salir de su nave individual e inspeccionó aquel planeta virgen y totalmente desconocido para su reino, era verde y tenía un aroma peculiar a humedad bastante placentero y no dudo en dar una larga inspiración para llenarse los pulmones de aquel aire enrarecido. El androide se paró junto a él y miró a Vegeta con expectación, para luego dirigirse al monarca, dejando al menor con intriga. Todos habían envejecido pero ella seguía igual a cómo partieron, el mismo habría crecido cerca de tres años y contaría con una edad aproximada a los diecinueve años. Comprobó que sus músculos estaban severamente adormecidos y por lo tanto, el rey declaró dos días de descanso para fortalecerlos.

—Deberías entrenar, clase baja. Los lugareños pueden molerte a palos fácilmente con tu patético poder de pelea, no eres más que un insecto—dijo Nappa con burla para luego, inspeccionar a Brolly con curiosidad, el hijo de Paragus apenas se había movido de su nave individual y parecía imperturbable mientras los demás se movían para buscar comida o sencillamente estirar las piernas. Al soldado calvo le dio un escalofrío.

—Nappa, iré a recorrer el planeta. Quedas al mando en mi ausencia—pronunció solemne el monarca mientras se encaminaba a la oscuridad de un sendero. El androide instintivamente lo siguió pero éste no se lo permitió, diciendo simplemente: —No quiero compañía.

Kakarotto se encogió de hombros, si Nappa quedaba al mando no haría nada más que molestarlo y pensó en partir tal y como lo había hecho Vegeta pero la amenaza de Brolly lo hacía dudar, prefería tenerlo en la mira ya que el hijo de Paragus podía camuflar su poder de pelea y así pasar desapercibido por los rastreadores. Además, tenía que quedarse cerca del androide para evitarse problemas.

El menor se hincó sobre el suelo húmedo con desgano y se sobó las manos para calentarlas antes de sumarse a la búsqueda de comida junto al calvo. El androide se inclinó sobre él de improvisto y el joven soldado abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, apenas moviéndose, a la espera de la reacción de la mujer artificial.

—Evita todo el contacto con Brolly, ni siquiera una palabra con él, ¿entendido? —le susurró en el oído y el susodicho miró de soslayo al hijo de Paragus con detención, aún no se movía de la nave individual y su rostro no mostraba señal alguna de vida. Kakarotto se rió para sus adentros.

—No parece ser muy difícil—comentó mientras la rubia se incorporaba y se acariciaba los codos con las manos, en actitud expectante, merodeó por los alrededores de los cráteres que se habían formado al momento de su aterrizaje.

—Esto no es bueno—comentó más para sí misma que para el menor, Kakarotto la miró con cautela, si tenía tanto miedo no debía ser para nada bueno. En un intento para calmarla, el menor se le acercó con prudencia pero fue rápidamente atajado por el soldado al mando y tuvo que desistir de su idea.

—Oye, clase baja, por qué no eres útil y vas a buscar algo para comer, me muero de hambre—comentó el calvo que se encontraba hastiado de unos frutos dulzones que había encontrado y que le habían pintado la lengua de azul. El muchacho lo miró con fastidio, y perdió en el bosque en busca que algo que, esperaba, se atragantara en la garganta de Nappa y lo callara por al menos un instante. Cuando el estorbo se hubo ido, el soldado al mando miró a la rubia con detención, su actitud errática era bastante peculiar. —¿No tienes que cargarte de energía o comer combustible, chatarra?

El calvo rió para sí mismo del que fue a su parecer, el mejor chiste del mundo y la rubia le respondió con el silencio. Dio una última vuelta alrededor de un cráter y pareció perderse un instante detrás de su nave personal, quedándose ahí para darse la ilusión de privacidad. Suspiró sólo un momento, dejando caer sus párpados a modo de descanso pero un fuerte zamarreo en uno de sus brazos delgados la hizo despertar, asustada. Brolly tenía la mirada enrarecida, con un destello de maldad que no pertenecía a su mirada normal de vacío y ausencia de vida. Se divirtió sacudiéndola un rato hasta dejarla aturdida y luego, la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras una densa lluvia comenzaba a caer.

—He sido informado de que un rebelde está de intruso en esta misión—comentó el corpulento hijo de Paragus y finalmente la voz del soldado había sido escuchada por alguien. Brolly se acercó a la cara de la rubia a modo de mofa y ella le escupió como respuesta, siendo lanzada al suelo por una bofetada del soldado. La rubia sangró del labio. —Oh. Así que los androides sangran.

—No sabes con quién estás tratando—dijo el androide. El aludido se acercó nuevamente, y la tomó del mentón.

—Recibí órdenes, androide, tú bien sabes de quién.

—Si piensas que soy el rebelde infiltrado, estás muy equivocado, basura.

—No trates de engañarme, el señor Freezer sabe perfectamente que eres una chatarra defectuosa. El científico que te creó era rebelde, no fue muy difícil adivinar que tú fuiste programada como rebelde—dijo Brolly entonces y alzó a la androide por el pelo rubio. Ella no chilló pero se agarró firmemente de la muñeca del soldado. —Dime, ¿qué era lo que planeabas hacer aquí?

—¿Acaso eres tan tonto como para creer que te lo diría?—preguntó la rubia con aires de victoria y el soldado no hizo más que sonreír.

—No te preocupes, no te mataré aún. El rey Vegeta no tiene que enterarse todavía de todo esto, el señor Freezer no quiere eso—comentó finalmente y la apoyó sobre la nave individual para luego, acomodarse sobre su cuerpo. —Ahora, harás lo que yo te diga, a menos que quieras que el rey Vegeta no regrese de su paseo—comentó el soldado y ella abrió los ojos azules tanto como pudo, Brolly sabía perfectamente que podía derribar al monarca en cosa de minutos tanto como ella y negó con la cabeza ligeramente, el soldado sonrió ampliamente. El androide sintió que el corpulento enterraba una rodilla debajo de su entrepierna. —Desde ahora te portarás bien o recibirás tu castigo. Nappa no vendrá a ayudarte, sabes bien que te detesta. —sonrió y se lamió los labios. —No te moderes en tus gritos, Vegeta no los escuchará.

* * *

Vegeta dirigió el agua de lluvia que se acumulaba en los pliegues de una hoja hacia su boca y la bebió. Su rastreador aún no mostraba lecturas importantes de vida en sus horas terrestres de caminata, en un principio le pareció que caminar sería mucho más divertido que volar pero se estaba arrepintiendo de su idea original. La llovizna se hizo más ligera cuando las copas de los árboles se hacían más frondosas y resolvió seguir a pie hasta que la que sería una tormenta, amainara.

Tras unos minutos, divisó una pequeña luz que oscilaba en el hueco de un árbol milenario y del que, cabría una persona completa por lo grande de la grieta. Se acercó sin más miramientos y sin el afán de pasar desapercibido, caminó en línea recta hasta que la cercanía le mostrara la primera lectura de vida en todo el recorrido. El rastreador no pudo describir la magnitud de la energía que encontraba en frente, puesto que no leía números tan bajos y Vegeta chasqueó la lengua, aburrido.

La forma de vida que se ocultaba del frío y de la lluvia no era diferente a él en apariencia, mas el cabello tenía un extravagante color lila. El cuerpo azulino por las bajas temperaturas, tiritaba a falta de prendas de vestir que la cubrieran en tan mal clima y dejaba ver las curvas femeninas que la diferenciaban de género. Vegeta no prestó más atención que esa y se retiró del lugar, recordando los dos días de descanso que había decretado. Si rompía su palabra, sus hombres sin dudar un instante, romperían la suya y se desataría el desorden del que tanto quería alejarse para proteger la tecnología que quería Freezer y de paso, los recursos naturales que les hacían falta.

—¿Quién anda ahí?—chilló la del pelo lila y Vegeta se mostró sorprendido al comprobar que comprendía a la perfección su dialecto, era exactamente igual al suyo. —¿Acaso está sordo? Qué es lo que está haciendo ahí, espiándome como un pervertido. Soy una señorita decente.

—Dudo que una señorita decente hable como lo haces tú, mujer—comentó con aires de grandeza el aludido, mientras se daba vuelta sobre sus talones para encarar a la pequeña terrestre que se atrevía a enfrentarlo.

* * *

Kakarotto se acercó a las naves individuales con lentitud puesto que cargaba un pez enorme sobre el hombro y estaba saboreando el aroma del animal muerto al tiempo que se imaginaba el sabor que debía tener. No había ido a pescarlo con la intención de alimentar a Nappa, sino que lo hacía para no darle la oportunidad de regañarlo y a la vez, hastiarse de pescado para no volver a salir en días y mantener vigilado a Brolly mientras regresaba el rey. El instinto inusual que poseía, lo obligó a detenerse y ponerse alerta. Algo del paisaje lo perturbaba y cuando oyó que unas ramitas húmedas se quebraban silenciosamente detrás de él, se volvió sobre sus talones para encarar a su acechador.

Cuando estuvo frente a frente a la rubia, sus músculos se relajaron y dejó el pez gigante a un lado.

—Número 18—la llamó extrañado pues el androide estaba intranquilo. La mujer artificial no tardó en hablarle lo más bajo que pudo.

—Brolly lo sabe todo, tienes que irte de aquí enseguida. Corre, no dejes que su rastreador le diga a dónde estás. No vuelvas ni mires atrás—le indicó tan fluidamente como le permitían sus nervios. Kakarotto no comprendió qué parte de la conversación se había perdido.

—No entiendo, ¿qué es lo que sabe Brolly?

—Tienes que confiar en mí, no hagas más preguntas y vete. Todo lo que debes hacer es asegurar tu sobrevivencia, eres el único que importa. Bardock vendrá en cuanto pueda.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes de mi padre?

—Él es un rebelde ahora, lo quiera o no. Tienes que sobrevivir porque era tu destino venir a la Tierra y derrotar a Freezer, pero la nave individual que te traería de bebé se descompuso y te quedaste en Vegeta. No te puedo decir más, vete, no le des a Brolly la oportunidad de matarte—Kakarotto dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, reacio a comenzar con la huida y dejarla sola a merced del corpulento, había observado sus piernas magulladas de las que caía un chorro de la mezcla de su sangre y semen. Supo exactamente lo que había ocurrido y frunció el entrecejo con ira.

—Volveré y te salvaré. Lo prometo—dijo antes de empezar el trote en dirección opuesta, alejándose del androide y del que quería matarlo.

El menor corrió hasta que no sintió las piernas, eso fue hasta que el sol comenzó el día siguiente. Según sus cálculos, tendría que estar lo suficientemente lejos como para que los rastreadores de sus camaradas no leyeran ni una traza de su energía. Caminó con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta hasta que su respiración se calmara al menos un poco y averiguar hasta donde había corrido, se había terminado el bosque y sus ojos observaron lo que sería una ciudad escondida y bastante rústica. A un día de que empezara la invasión, no tendría un lugar que no fuera destruido para esconderse a menos que fuera un agujero hasta el fondo del planeta.

Bajó un cerro sin muchas fuerzas en el cuerpo y casi rodó por el suelo, hasta que llegó a una pequeña casita de donde había un barril lleno de agua a un lado de la puerta. No se detuvo a comprobar que el agua era limpia y sumergió la cabeza dentro del barril hasta que calmara su sed. Luego, se echó todo el contenido encima como el último intento de normalizar la temperatura de su cuerpo. Sus jadeos alertaron al morador de esa casita y pronto hubo gritos que resonaron en la cabeza de Kakarotto con la fuerza de un puño.

—No, por favor. No era mi intención asustarla. Sólo quería un poco de agua—se disculpó el menor y la mujer sólo gritó más.

—¿Qué hace aquí? Váyase, ésta es mi casa, no creas que no se cómo defenderme. ¡Vete, rebelde! —gritó nuevamente la mujer y Kakarotto la miró con seriedad.

—No soy rebelde, ¿quién te ha dicho esto?

—Nadie me lo ha tenido que decir para darme cuenta, tu ropa es de rebelde y entraste a mi propiedad como si fueras un delincuente. ¡Ah! La ciudad hecha a perder a todas las personas—sollozó a mujer mientras apuntaba al soldado con una escoba. Kakarotto la observó con cuidado, era igual a él y tenía el pelo de color negro como debía ser, sonrió ante su falso descubrimiento.

—Ahora lo comprendo, ¡eres _saiyan_!

—No pertenezco a ninguna clase de pandilla rebelde, niño. No me compares contigo, soy una dama decente. Ahora, vete de mi propiedad.

—Si no eres _saiyan_, entonces cómo sabes que soy rebelde—dijo entregándose al hecho de ser rebelde, al haber desertado de su escuadrón y ser involucrado en la conspiración en contra del lagarto. La mujer se sobresaltó cuando Kakarotto se le aproximó con agilidad natural.

—Ya te lo he dijo, por tu ropa. Ahora, aléjate de mí.

—Tienes que ayudarme, hay una invasión dentro de poco y tengo que esconderme. Si vienes conmigo, te salvarás también.

—Estás demente, ¿quién vendrá a invadirnos? Hace mucho que no estamos en guerra—dijo con extrañeza, luego, se asustó. —¿Vendrán los rebeldes de la ciudad a atacarnos?

—Mucho peor, Freezer.

—¿Freezer?—repitió el nombre en busca de algún recuerdo en el que apareciera ese hombre asaltando bancos o secuestrando mujeres. —¿Acaso es él el líder de alguna pandilla rebelde?

—Es el emperador del universo conocido—corrigió Kakarotto y la mujer frunció el ceño.

—Debe ser una pandilla muy poderosa la de ese tal Freezer. No me importa, puedo pelear, defenderé mi casa de los rebeldes—contestó la chica con determinación mientras agarraba con fuerza el palo de su escoba. Kakarotto desesperó.

—Te matarán si los enfrentas, ni siquiera yo puedo hacerles frente. Debemos esperar a que mi padre venga a ayudarnos, él es muy fuerte y sabrá qué hacer.

—¿Es rebelde como tú?

—Así es.

—Vaya, hay muchos rebeldes hoy en día pero pareces ser una buena persona. Dices que vendrán a invadirnos, ¿verdad? Hay unas cuevas en estas montañas en las que puedes esconderte, si es que lo que dices es cierto.

—¿Vendrás conmigo a esconderte?—cuestionó Kakarotto entonces con la esperanza de salvar al menos a una persona de todo el planeta y la muchacha lo miró contrariada, antes de que se pusiera a gritar otra vez, preguntó: —¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy Chichi, rebelde.

—Muy bien, yo soy Kakarotto.

—¿Kakarotto? Es un nombre rebelde bastante raro, mejor te digo de otra forma. Así se me olvidará más fácilmente que estoy tratando con un rebelde. ¿Qué te parece Goku? Es el nombre más decente.

* * *

Bardock apenas había puesto un pie sobre el suelo de aquel planeta fuera de los límites de la Federación cuando un gran centenar de seres de diversas razas se había reunido a su llegada. Paragus pronto se había mezclado con la multitud y sin siquiera mirarlo, se alejó en línea recta. El soldado de la cicatriz se dispuso a seguirlo pero la multitud se volvió densa y le interrumpieron el paso. Bardock se topó con el cuerpo de una criatura mucho más alta y más musculosa que él, que lo miró desde lo alto cruzándose de brazos.

—Tu raza no está permitida aquí, soldado—comenzó el hombre y Bardock frunció el ceño, dispuesto a buscar una pelea. Su intento fue frustrado cuando el anciano volvió por él. —Este planeta es un santuario, las peleas no están permitidas. Tu raza tampoco—repitió el gigante como si no supiera más palabras en ese dialecto y su voz era a veces torpe. Bardock pensó que lo tenían ahí para infundir respeto por sus dimensiones pero a él poco le hacía gracia, los más corpulentos solían ser los más lentos.

—Tranquilo, muchacho, guarda tus fuerzas para los federados—dijo Paragus y luego se refirió a la multitud callada que lo analizaba desde atrás, con desconfianza.—Desde ahora en adelante ellos serán tus aliados.

—No soy un rebelde y lo sabes—recalcó Bardock al tiempo que se alejaba de la multitud que le perdonó la procedencia en cuanto el anciano general intercedió por él, aún así las miradas recelosas de los habitantes del santuario no terminarían de irse hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando mi padre renegara completamente su juramento de lealtad con el imperio del lagarto.

El general sonrió ampliamente y se limitó a seguir al fugitivo, con la intención de hacerle saber todos los términos de su estadía en el santuario que estaba protegido naturalmente de la posible invasión del imperio federado, una serie de agujeros de gusano lo rodeaba en todos los flancos y su apertura era completamente desconocida para toda criatura, incluyendo a los habitantes del santuario.

Paragus lo adelantó en su trayecto y se dirigió a una pequeña vivienda en forma de semiesfera, totalmente rústica, y sin decir alguna palabra lo invitó a compartir su morada durante la noche. Dentro había líquido y comida, suficiente para ambos y a Bardock le sorprendió lo arreglada que estaba la situación, todo acorde a su llegada y a las cantidades precisas de alimentos aún calientes. El soldado se sentó sobre una manta mullida con rechazo y esperó a que el antiguo federado se lavara las manos y la cara en una fuente de agua perfumada a un lado de una pila de mantas y pieles, lo que correspondería a una cama.

—Aún no han preparado tu tienda, capitán, es por eso que he arreglado que cenes aquí conmigo. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar—comenzó el anciano y le sonrió al susodicho con curiosidad, éste en cambio, lo miró con desconfianza.

—Por qué no empiezas de una buena vez, Paragus, no sé qué es lo que te detiene—contestó mi padre con ironía y el general se dejó caer justo al frente de Bardock, empezando a revolver la comida en busca de pan. Partió un trozo y se lo echó a la boca con velocidad, su acompañante sólo lo observaba de brazos cruzados.

—¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué tu hijo menor es tan diferente?—preguntó el general con aires de extrañeza, Bardock frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres, anciano?—respondió el de la cicatriz y Paragus sólo se echó a reír a carcajadas, al ver que el aludido se hacía el desentendido con el tema.

—Bien sabes a lo que me refiero, capitán, de no ser así, no entiendo por qué lo protegerías tanto. Esos entrenamientos especiales, Bardock…son realmente halagadores para un mediocre como él, me sorprende el amor de padre que le tienes—dijo Paragus, mirándolo con cuidado. Bardock le sostuvo la mirada largos segundos, molesto. De algo que no estaba orgulloso, era la atención exagerada que le tenía a Kakarotto y eso, ni él mismo sabía por qué lo hacía y se sorprendió de que yo no fuera el único en darse cuenta. —Sí, tú sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero. No eres el único que se comunica con las ánimas, había alguien más y era rebelde, gracias a él pude saber todo lo que tú sabes. Sé que él es el único que puede hacerle frente. A Freezer.

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando, Paragus. Kakarotto es un bueno para nada, no puede sostener un entrenamiento con Radditz.

—No me mientas. Lo has visto, lo sé. Quizás ahora no es un digno oponente del lagarto pero en un tiempo más lo será. Mientras tanto, tenemos que dar con él. No está a salvo si no podemos protegerlo.

—Lo mandé a dónde debería haber estado desde el principio. A la Tierra—pronunció Bardock con acidez, cuando comprobó que el anciano se congeló, lo miró de soslayo. —¿Hay algo que tenga que saber, Paragus?—preguntó mientras se incorporaba también. —A qué le temes tanto. ¿Acaso es a tu hijo?

—Brolly ya no es mi hijo, Bardock. Sus poderes lo han cegado y es capaz de muchas cosas, incluso de matar a un rey. Tenía a un rebelde infiltrado en los laboratorios de Freezer y el muy tonto ha creado a un androide para espiar a Vegeta. No me sorprende que lo hayan matado pero él no es el que me preocupa. Si han descubierto al científico entonces también han dado con el androide y tu hijo no está a salvo si lo vinculan con esa chatarra—dijo el general y antes de irse de la tienda, se dirigió al soldado. —Debemos encontrarlo antes de que lo haga Brolly o ya no habrán esperanzas para nuestra raza.

* * *

**Editado.**

**Nota:** ... :)


	4. Mi promesa de lealtad

**4**

** Mi promesa de lealtad**

* * *

—¡Espera!—suplicó la terrícola mientras trotaba para tratar de alcanzarlo, él era demasiado rápido para que sus piernas pudieran seguir su acelerado paso, lo cual era extraño puesto a que parecía caminar calmadamente por la inhóspita naturaleza. —¿Estás sordo?

Su comentario hizo que el extraño detuviera de pronto el paso y se volteara lentamente para verla, tenía la cara descompuesta por el poco respecto que ella le profesaba. Bulma sonrió ampliamente.

—Pensé que te perdería—se animó a decir y caminó con más calma para hacer nula la distancia que la separaban del hombre. Por su cabeza se le cruzó una idea fugaz y se rió por lo tonta y ridícula que había sido hasta entonces, del cinturón sacó una caja metálica en donde guardaba todas sus cápsulas; buscó su motocicleta entre todas los pequeños dispositivos.

—Hablas demasiado—expresó simplemente Vegeta, no supo el porqué por el cual no volaba en mil pedazos ese lugar para dejar de escucharla, pensó en Freezer y su deseo de tener ese planeta azul, arrugó la nariz e hizo el ademán de seguir caminando. El chillido de la chica volvió a captar su atención.

—Y tú no hablas nada.—Dejó caer la capsula al suelo, rodó por la tierra mojada y explotó en una gran nube de humo. Vegeta expendió la mano para destruir el aparato que arrojó la terrícola una vez que el humo se disipara y comprobar qué era. —Relájate, es sólo una cápsula—siguió riéndose sola y se sentó sobre la motocicleta que había salido de pronto.

—¿Eres un científico?—preguntó con recelo, ahora si que no tenía porqué matarla, Freezer lo colgaría si hiciese eso, además de que le sería útil para su ejercito poseer esa tecnología. La del pelo lila asintió más feliz que antes, lo cual lo molestó en demasía, era el rey por lo que nadie debía mostrarse tan calmado ante su presencia.

Vegeta gruñó y se limitó a seguir caminando, ella sonrió ampliamente y siguió su paso sobre su vehículo.

—Ahora puedes ir lo más rápido que quieras.

* * *

Federados o rebeldes, para todos yo era igual: un traidor. Como Bardock era víctima de un complot más que sabido de parte de los hombres de Freezer para mantener a nuestro pueblo a raya, era rebelde a la fuerza pero no menos respetado por su heroísmo. Con Kakarotto sería lo mismo una vez que se conociera su huída y posterior deserción del ejército real, sus motivos aunque absurdos eran respetados al sólo querer empatizar con la causa de nuestro padre; en cambio yo, que no mostraba signos de querer ser partícipe de su autoexilio, fui degradado de rango.

Mi mala fama entre mis compatriotas no hizo más que ayudar en mi destitución, puesto que los hombres de Freezer hacían y deshacían las cosas de nuestro reino a su antojo, al rey Vegeta poco le importaba que metieran sus narices en todas partes. El castigo que Dodoria buscó para mi ausente padre fue ése, pasé de un batallón decente, el batallón de asalto de insignia verde, al más repudiado de todos, el de asedio, de insignia amarilla. La reputación de los miembros de asedio era de guerreros de mala muerte y bastante mal pagados. Desde un principio supe que ése sería mi destino cuando se supo lo de la conspiración de Bardock, al igual que el de Kakarotto pero éste se fue antes de que eso sucediera.

Pero el gobierno manoseado que ostentaba el nuevo rey no era alentador por lo que morir en un batallón de segunda me tranquilizaba, saber que me podía matar en cualquier momento era una salida alentadora de ese destino que Bardock me había condenado.

—Lo siento, muchacho—comenzó Tomma, haciendo alusión a mi flamante nueva insignia amarilla en el pecho de mi coraza, y le dio un largo trago a una jarra con agua. Habría estado entrenando esa mañana antes de dirigirse al centro de comandos a donde nos asignarían a nuestros nuevos escuadrones de los respectivos batallones. A él por que papá había desertado y a mí por mi degradación de rango. —Cuando Bardock pueda regresar, seguro que podrás volver a tu antiguo escuadrón, ¿cuál era exactamente?

—Décimo tercero de asalto—respondí sin mucho interés, el haberme topado con él en el centro de comandos no había sido más que por mera casualidad y no menos desagradable para mí.

Un anciano de una raza en extinción se nos unió en la sala con papel en mano y nos condujo sin decir palabra alguna a una habitación paralela a donde alojaba a nuestros compañeros, comprendimos enseguida que serían _saiyan_ de colonias. Los _colonos_ como les decían eran tan _saiyan_ como el anciano que nos asignaría a nuestros nuevos escuadrones, no estaban cómodos con nuestras costumbres y sólo se ganaban la distinción como _saiyan_ por compartir trazas de nuestra sangre, ya que muchos de ellos eran híbridos. Arrugué la nariz en señal de desagrado, más humillación que ésa no podían darme y Tomma comenzó a gruñir con fuerza, alegando que no podían hacerle eso. Sonreí con ironía, bienvenido a mi realidad.

Como el anciano no parecía entender lo que Tomma le decía, sólo siguió avanzando. Presionó unos botones y abrió la puerta que nos separaba de la humillación. Había sólo tres individuos, de los cuales dos eran visibles, el tercero esperaba recostado en un rincón oscuro y sólo se le veían la punta de las botas. El viejo alienígena me tomó el brazo y me apunto a los dos hombres parados a la luz, ninguno me pareció memorable y debo decir que en nuestra primera misión, murieron tontamente. El anciano entonces le apuntó al tercer individuo a Tomma y se fue. El mejor amigo de mi padre lo llamó con ofensivo, me quedé para observar.

—_Colonos_, no dicen mucho y mueren fácilmente—me comentó él con fingido disimulo para que los aludidos escucharan perfectamente. Me reí ligeramente y miré a mis compañeros, no supieron qué más hacer mas que reírse también. —Oye, chico rudo, ¿por qué no vienes acá como los hombres de verdad?—dijo y nos reímos al unísono.

El aludido apenas se movió y se deslizó sobre el metal para descubrir primero sus piernas, bastante delgadas, y luego el resto del cuerpo. Tomma, al ver las piernecitas flacuchas se imaginó a un adolescente sin mucho entrenamiento a cuestas y se rió con satisfacción, según él, le había dado en el blanco con su broma inicial. Pero después la forma de su coraza nos dio a entender que en realidad no era un muchacho adolescente, era más bien una chica.

La chica de las piernas delgadas, lo quedó mirando con una irónica y se volvió a recostar en el rincón oscuro, una vez que supo que habíamos comprendido el mensaje.

—Buena jugada, Tomma—dije antes de salir de la habitación, con los dos colonos a cuestas. El aludido chasqueó la lengua al escuchar la risa generalizada en la estancia.

—Cállate—respondió el alto y se dispuso a dejar a Seripa sola.

* * *

El menor se las arregló como pudo, acomodándose los bolsos y las sartenes que tenía amarrados o simplemente sostenidos en los brazos, Chichi lo guiaba más adelante cargada con otros bolsos más pequeños colgándole de la cintura argumentando que tenía que estar ligera, ya que ella rastrearía el lugar propicio para establecer un campamento, evadiendo completamente a las alimañas propias del bosque.

La morena saltó ágilmente un tronco caído e hizo una seña con un dedo sobre su boca para que el alienígena se mantuviera callado y éste se quedó inmóvil enseguida, mientras la terrícola despejaba su vista acomodando unas ramas frondosas lejos de su cara. A simple vista el terreno estaba vacío y Chichi se dio vuelta para observar al chico con aires de victoria. Kakarotto asintió con determinación, estaba completamente seguro que una nativa lo guiaría a la guarida perfecta.

Chichi se volteó dispuesta a seguir su camino y el terreno que una vez vio despejado fue reemplazado por la cabeza de un lagarto que la miraba con hambre. La morena pegó un grito, asustada y gateó hacia atrás cuando la impresión la llevó al suelo. Kakarotto observó con lentitud la escena antes de que comprendiera que la morena no podía hacerle frente al lagarto salvaje y se acercó al animal de un salto, cerrándole el hocico babeante con una fuerte patada. El animal huyó raudo y las sartenes que llevaba colgando del cuello se golpearon entre sí debido al movimiento brusco que había hecho. La terrícola no terminaba de comprender lo que había sucedido hasta que el menor se acercó para ayudarla a incorporarse del suelo.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso? Esos lagartos son muy peligrosos…—tartamudeó la chica con los ojos tan abiertos como podía y se aferró con fuerza del brazo del alienígena como si fuese una gata asustada, enterrándole las uñas por el estrés.

—No ha sido nada, no creo que vuelva a venir—dijo el menor y con un fuerte agarre la atrajo a su cuerpo para que se parara pero su simple cercanía lo ponía nervioso y se alejó rápidamente de ella cuando estuvo de pie. Un recuerdo le vino a su cabeza, algo relacionado a ese efecto perturbador que les producían a los chicos a cierta edad cuando veían chicas y comprendió mis huidas de la instalación donde dormíamos hacia la barraca de las féminas durante las noches, visitaba a la chica de mi escuadrón antes de que muriera en combate cuando teníamos diecisiete años solares.

Chichi se golpeó los pantalones para sacarles la tierra que tenía pegada en la tela y se acomodó el cinto con las provisiones que tenía en la cadera. Sonrió coqueta mientras veía al menor que se alejaba a una distancia prudente y una duda se le pasó por la cabeza.

—Entonces, Goku, ¿qué edad tienes?—pronunció ella y a Kakarotto le costó trabajo reaccionar, aún no se acostumbraba a su nuevo nombre.

—La edad no es importante—dijo y la morena lo miró extrañada, poniendo las manos en la cintura y se inclinó un poco hacia él.

—Eres bastante extraño, Goku—comentó ella y siguió el camino imaginario que tenía trazado en su mente. El muchacho se sintió turbado, en su planeta no se preguntaba la edad porque nadie tenía realmente la edad que representaba, las misiones en el espacio hacía que envejecieran más lento y dependiendo del planeta a donde se dirigieran, envejecían más rápido, si es que la gravedad era muy alta. Si bien él había partido a la edad de dieciséis años solares desde el hangar, su edad actual era bastante imprecisa, aunque supiera que había dejado de ser adolescente.

—¿Cuántos tienes tú? —preguntó, prefería que ella hablara en el trayecto a su cueva escondite a que se mantuviera callada, el sonido de su voz aflautada lo mantenía como hipnotizado, encendiendo cada vez más chispas de un instinto que jamás había experimentado.

La aludida se rió con la boca cerrada y lo miró de reojo mientras avanzaba por la hierba alta, un gesto que lo hizo sonreír sin razón aparente y se sintió como un estúpido.

—Esas preguntas no se le hacen a las mujeres, ¿sabías?—comentó la chica y el menor suspiró turbado, habían muchas cosas que no sabía de esa especie tan extraña. Chichi rió ante su reacción y lo miró expectante. —Tengo dieciocho.

El muchacho empalideció, había recordado al androide que le había salvado la vida y que ahora estaría a merced de los hombres al enterarse de su desaparición. Aún no tenía idea de cómo salvarla ni tampoco de lo que tenía que hacer según Bardock, ya que nunca le dijo qué era lo que tenía que hacer una vez llegando al planeta.

Chichi lo miró entonces con curiosidad, el chico era bastante extraño pero le inspiraba infinita confianza y sus disparates, ternura. —¿Ocurre algo malo, Goku?—dijo y el aludido la observó perturbado. Luego, él suspiró.

—Hice una promesa que no sé si pueda cumplir.

* * *

La gruta que habían elegido no era más que un pasillo largo y oscuro que se perdía en el interior de un gran cerro, estaba cubierto de maleza y árboles y arbustos altos. El interior era húmedo y cada vez menos fresco al final del corredor. Chichi encontró la idea de ocultarse ahí una diversión más que un desalojo de emergencia y acomodó las cosas con esmero como si estuvieran jugando a ser familia y la gruta, su casa; por lo que se quedó en la entrada para que la luz natural le permitiera organizar las cosas que había llevado mientras que Kakarotto se internó en la cueva para descubrir sus entrañas. No tenía ningún agujero al exterior y le pareció bastante escondido como para que lograran dar con ellos, su única preocupación era si llegaban a volar ese territorio pero con tan poca población, esperaba que lo pasaran por alto.

—¿Tienes hambre, Goku?—preguntó la mujer desde la entrada y el aludido se sobresaltó.

—No estés tan cerca del exterior, te podrían ver—exclamó a modo de respuesta y se aproximó con rapidez a la puerta pétrea para llevársela al interior y dio con una roca sobresaliente en el techo natural de la cueva. La punta se la enterró en la cabeza y cayó al suelo con fuerza, sus pupilas enfocaron todas partes antes de irse a negro y vio que Chichi se le acercaba con preocupación, lo llamó unas dos veces y no recordó nada más.

Al despertar sintió frío y vio que toda la luz radiante del exterior se había apagado por completo. Se incorporó con violencia y una puntada le quebró el cráneo. Kakarotto se quejó un poco y sintió que la morena se le acercaba lentamente para socorrerlo, le preguntó con suavidad si estaba bien y él no supo que responder.

—¿Qué me ha pasado?

—Te golpeaste la cabeza, Goku. Dormiste todo el día pero ya recuperaste el color de tu rostro, estarás bien—replicó Chichi con una sonrisa preocupada y se hincó a su lado. El menor gruño en silencio y se tanteó la cabeza en busca de un golpe, evidencia de que la mujer hablaba con verdad y descubrió un bulto pegajoso, pensó que sería sangre y Chichi le quitó la mano de una palmada. —Deja tu cabeza tranquila, le puse una pasta a base de hierbas. Debería sanar más rápido.

—Gracias—respondió y la mujer suspiró.

Chichi se acercó a la entrada de la cueva y se sentó, luego miró hacia atrás y suspiró nuevamente. El chico solo la observó en silencio, no recordaba qué era lo que estaba haciendo ahí. Le dolía la cabeza pensar en un tiempo pasado y sólo podía hilar unas escenas entrecortadas de lo que sería su vida.

—No me dirás que me aleje de la entrada o qué. Ven a sentarte conmigo al menos, Goku—replicó con picardía Chichi. El aludido se mostró perturbado.

—_Goku_—repitió en un susurro y le entró la necesidad de hacer memoria, obedeció al mandato de la morena para recordar lo que le estaba sucediendo. Una vez que llegó a su lado se sentó como el malestar le permitió y miró a Chichi con una neutralidad que la hizo reír. Volteó la vista hacia el cielo y murmuró.

—Noches así no las verás en la ciudad, otra cosa más por la que el campo es mejor—dijo y el menor siguió con la mirada la línea imaginaria que proyectaban los ojos negros de la muchacha. Al dar con el cielo diáfano, las estrellas brillantes a modo de luciérnagas, le golpearon los sesos y abrió la cuenca de sus ojos lo que más se pudo. Chichi sonrió al pensar que el efecto lo daba su amado campo.

—Padre—murmuró como ido y se levantó de un salto para dirigirse al interior de la cueva otra vez, el instinto lo llevó a buscar sus posesiones y revolvió entre las cosas que habían llevado para dar con su rastreador. Volvió con Chichi que lo miraba preocupada y se lo extendió. —¿Cómo utilizo esto?

La chica negó con la cabeza. —No lo sé, pensé que era tuyo—respondió Chichi y se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia otro lado puesto que su supuesta ignorancia con respecto a los artefactos de la ciudad la hacían sentir inútil. Kakarotto chasqueó la lengua y miró por todos los ángulos el artefacto que, sentía, podía decirle lo que había olvidado. —¿Qué te sucede?

—No recuerdo.

—Mencionaste a tu padre. ¿Qué ha sido de él?—indagó la mujer y el chico se detuvo a meditar sus lagunas mentales pero se ahogó en ellas. Negó con la cabeza y Chichi se asustó. —Llegaste hablando de una invasión que venía de la ciudad y un rebelde llamado Freezer, ¿recuerdas?

El chico se encogió de hombros y se limitó a sentar junto a la morena otra vez, con el rastreador en la mano. Chichi se levantó entonces y hurgó entre las cosas como lo había hecho él mismo momentos antes y volvió con un objeto envuelto con un paño viejo. Se lo extendió con cuidado y Kakarotto lo observó oculto entre sus manos. La morena se rió nerviosa.

—No sé si sea verdad, pero papá lo encontró hace muchos años atrás y desde entonces le ha traído mucha suerte—comentó ella con nostalgia y el muchacho sonrió conmovido, quitó el trapo y se topó con una esfera dorada con cuatro estrellas rojas grabadas en un lado. Chichi se rió de vergüenza puesto que ella era muy escéptica pero consideraba al pequeño objeto como un tesoro valioso por su sentimentalismo más que por su riqueza.

Chichi se volvió a sentar junto a él para contemplarlo mientras él se perdía observando la esfera, nunca se había sentido tan a gusto con un chico desconocido y le parecía extremadamente atractivo. En un intento para acercársele aún más, deslizó su mano por detrás de su cuerpo siempre pegada al suelo y fingió estar analizando la esfera con detención cuando sintió algo peludo rozarle la muñeca y pensó que sería una alimaña. Miró a donde estaba el supuesto intruso y dispuesta a quitarlo de un palmetazo, se dio un gran susto cuando el animal estaba pegado a la espalda baja de Kakarotto.

—¡Goku!—exclamó horrorizada y se levantó rauda, induciendo al menor a imitarla, preguntando asustado lo que le pasaba. Cuando Chichi reparó en que el animalejo en realidad era una extensión de la columna del chico, casi le dio un desmayo y cayó al suelo. —Tienes una cola.

—¿Tú no tienes la tuya?—cuestionó con normalidad y ella negó con la cabeza con desconfianza.

—¿Qué eres?

Kakarotto se encogió de hombros. Caminó hacia el exterior y miró las estrellas nuevamente, aunque no sabía detalles parecía conocer claramente todo y su amnesia desaparecería conforme pasara el tiempo, eso esperaba.

—Algo me dice que no soy de aquí.

—¡Já! Dime qué fue lo que te hizo pesar eso—preguntó irónica ella y se resguardó entre unos sartenes que estuvieron más a mano, sosteniéndolos a la altura de su pecho. Kakarotto se le acercó con cautela y la miró con calma, luego sonrió. Puso su mano sobre uno de los sartenes que la defendían y se lo quitó con suavidad, Chichi lo observó sin aliento.

—No debes temer de mí, nunca te haría daño—dijo y ella asintió, hipnotizada. —Si dije que vendría una invasión, entonces tendremos que ocultarnos. ¿Dije cuando sería?

* * *

**Editado.**

**Nota:** Gracias a Adickdelta y a Natheril por sus comentarios.

Grandes avances, apareció Seripa y no pude dejar de escribir el GokuxChichi :D ¿Qué les pareció la diferenciación de los colonos? Siempre pensé que podrían quedar rezagados algunos y dar paso a otros individuos híbridos o bien forasteros sin dejar de ser _saiyan_ como es el caso de Seripa.

Lo de la perdida de memoria surgió al momento de escribir, no lo tenía planeado xD espero que este cambio haya sido bueno. Prometo escribir más de Vegeta y de Bulma, ya que los he dejado olvidados estos dos últimos capítulos, no se me da bien su aparición, son una pareja bastante especial y me da pavor arruinar la magia. Nos leemos próximamente, RP.


	5. La invasión

**5**

** La invasión**

* * *

Seripa se acercó al hombre con indiferencia y se sentó sobre el panel de control de dónde Tomma se encontraba operando. No se molestó en mirarla hasta que ésta se cruzó de brazos y suspiró largamente, observándolo con curiosidad. El alto no pudo seguir ignorándola por mucho tiempo.

—No deberías estar entrenándote, niñita—dijo fingiendo poco interés, el hecho que fuera chica lo complicaba todo. Seripa sonrió con satisfacción, estaba esperando ese preciso momento. Se cruzó de piernas en un gesto coqueto y presionó el botón de apagado del panel, dejando el cuarto en penumbra. Tomma no esperaba que su encanto masculino fuera tan efectivo y quiso ponérsela difícil, chasqueando la lengua y la miró con indagación.

La mujer se deslizó por el panel hasta quedar enfrentada a su cuerpo y se acercó a su oído. Suspiró cálidamente hasta sentirlo estremecer.

—Quítate el rastreador—dijo con dulzura y el soldado así lo hizo, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo de difícil no le duró bastante tiempo. Le extendió el aparato con obediencia y ella lo tomó con una mano, sonrió con malicia y lo destrozó sin vacilar. Antes de que Tomma pudiera salir de la impresión, Seripa se bajó del panel de control y cerró la puerta con clave. Tanteó la habitación con la mirada en busca de un dispositivo comunicacional hasta estar segura de haberlos apagado todos.

—¿Qué fue eso?—exclamó el alto con enfado y buscó los pedazos de su rastreador para acomodarlos a modo de puzzle, aunque estuviera claro que ya no tenía remedio.

—Escucha, grandote, no estoy jugando. Vengo del santuario donde tu amigo se está quedando y traigo noticias de parte de Paragus.

—¿Santuario? No sé de lo que estás hablando, no tengo amigos en santuarios. Estás demente, chiquilla—dijo Tomma, quizás Seripa era sólo una espía que quería hacerlo hablar para traicionar a Bardock, no podía correr riesgos y trató de salir de la habitación.

—Nunca adivinarás la clave, ni lo intentes. Debes escucharme, es de suma importancia—se defendió la colona y se cruzó de brazos a la espera de que el aludido la mirara. —Bardock dijo que no me escucharías tan fácil.

—Bardock es rebelde y yo soy imperialista. ¿Qué relación tendría yo con él?

—No eres imperialista y lo sabes. Odias a Freezer como muchos en este asqueroso planeta. ¿Por qué otra razón aislaría esta habitación? Todos los rastreadores son intervenidos, de ser espía habría dejado algo encendido, ¿no crees?—dijo y se acercó al soldado hasta quedar casi pegada a su cuerpo. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido. —Ahora escúchame bien, grandote, Bardock estará en permanente contacto contigo pero no lo hará públicamente. Vendrán diferentes personas del santuario a decirte dónde serán los encuentros y yo soy la primera de ellos. Calade. Dentro de cinco horas solares habrá un cambio de mando y nos ofreceremos para hacerlos. Pero primero, tienes que cumplir una tarea.

—Sabía que esto no podía ser así de fácil—dijo apuntándola con un dedo a modo de acusación, luego se volvió sobre sus pasos para volver al problema de la puerta con clave y se acarició el mentón, pensativo.

—Supongo que ya sabes que hay un androide involucrado en este asunto—persuadió la chica y se acercó nuevamente a Tomma en busca de atención.

—Te vi apretar un 5, después creo que fue el 1…—ignoró a Seripa, accionando los botones citados con vacilación. El dispositivo se iluminó con una luz roja y marcó error. Tomma chasqueó la lengua, exasperado.

—¡Escúchame! Sabemos que el androide fue creado por un rebelde pero Freezer al enterarse de eso, hizo reconfigurar al androide para que matase a Kakarotto en vez de ayudarle.

—¿Kakarotto?—cuestionó el soldado con una mueca de enfado y se volteó a encararla. Estuvo a punto de tomarla por el cuello pero su escenita en el panel lo detuvo. —Sabía que no tenía que confiar en ti. ¿Qué importancia tendría Kakarotto? Radditz puede vencerle sin esfuerzo y no es como si Radditz fuera bueno como soldado. No sé qué se te pasó por la cabeza cuando pensaste que a Freezer le interesa un bueno para nada, perra traidora.

—Tú no entiendes nada, ¿verdad?—dijo. —Bardock puede ver el futuro y según lo que él vio, Kakarotto es el único que puede derrotarle—concluyó, Seripa accionó la clave con rapidez y la puerta comenzó a abrirse. Tomma se burló de ese futuro incierto. —Hay otro androide además de Número 18. Encuéntralo.

* * *

Bulma salió de la casa cápsula en la que ella había pernoctado, su extraño acompañante y ella habían parado cuando el cielo se oscureció y no le permitía ver nada más que el rastreador de Vegeta, que se iluminaba de vez en cuando, al recibir lecturas de vida o comunicaciones entrantes. Miró hacía sus alrededores y dio con una pila de frutos a su lado, frutos que provenían de las copas de árboles milenarios, que se extendían metros sobre su cabeza. Tomó uno y se lo introdujo a la boca, mientras se levantaba para echar un vistazo al árbol más próximo.

—¡Oh! Estás ahí arriba, no me explicaba cómo me habías traído el desayuno—dijo mientras le daba otra mordida al fruto y le guiñaba el ojo a Vegeta. El aludido la miró con poco interés y volvió su vista al horizonte, calculando cuánto le faltaba a pie para llegar a su asentamiento, donde esperaban sus soldados.

—Permanece callada por un momento.

—Bueno, al juzgar por la altura del árbol y la inclinación de los frutos, considerando además que están casi maduros, pudieron caer solos aunque dudo que tantos juntos y menos sin ninguna magulladura. Ah, perdón, ¿me dijiste algo?—Vegeta chasqueó la lengua, Bulma rió. —Era una broma, no pareces tener un buen sentido del humor. ¿Cómo es la vista allá arriba? Quiero subir, así podríamos saber dónde estamos y de paso, puedes ayudarme a buscar unas reliquias muy valiosas. Son esferas, siete en realidad, ya tengo dos…

El rastreador de Vegeta comenzó a arrojar números demasiado grandes y a pitear en la dirección de la que provenían, perdiendo completo interés en lo que la chica de pelo lila le estaba diciendo. Bulma lo reprendió cortamente puesto que él no la estaba escuchando en absoluto y luego, hubo un gran temblor. Para Vegeta era claro, sus hombres habían comenzado sin esperarlo y apretó la mandíbula con furia.

—¿Terremoto?—exclamó la chica mientras caía al suelo a causa del movimiento, algunos frutos le cayeron encima y se tuvo que cubrir con los brazos para que no lo hicieran directamente en la cabeza. Vegeta hundió un dedo en su rastreador.

—¿Qué significa esto? No pueden empezar sin que yo les diga, Nappa—recriminó al calvo que no tardó en contestar desde la otra línea.

—_Haré que paren, Majestad_—dijo y se cortó la comunicación. Vegeta dio un salto desde la copa del árbol y Bulma pegó un grito de desesperación, pensó que se iría a herir y antes de que tocara el suelo, se cubrió los ojos para no ver al pobre hombre demente hecho pedazos y envuelto en su propia sangre.

Al escuchar pasos que iban en su dirección, Bulma se descubrió la cara con horror y vio a Vegeta con una expresión de apatía en su rostro. La tomó por la cintura y se la echó al hombro sin mucho esfuerzo, a pesar de los ruegos y las patadas de la chica. Emprendiendo vuelo hacia sus hombres en cuanto la tuvo perfectamente encajada en su espalda.

* * *

Nappa se dirigió al lugar de la explosión con iracunda rapidez y para su sorpresa, el androide todavía tenía con la mano extendida hacia el cráter que había causado el alboroto. La tomó del brazo opuesto y la zamarreó un tanto mientras se calmaba un tanto, la rubia apenas cambió su expresión al verle y pronto, el hijo de Paragus se acercó al lugar.

—¿Qué es lo que te sucede, chatarra? Acaso no te acuerdas de las órdenes de Su Majestad, ¿eh?—cuestionó el calvo. Al ver que la mujer no respondería, le soltó el brazo, violento. —Nada de ataques antes de que él regresara.

El calvo se retiró en cuanto el androide asintió. Brolly se quedó en su lugar como si estuviera clavado al piso y la observó con curiosa quietud. En cuanto se aseguró que Nappa estuviera ocupado haciendo otra cosa, habló.

—¿Dónde está Kakarotto?

—¿Acaso lo ves por algún lado, rastreas su energía?—preguntó ésta a modo de respuesta y el corpulento encendió su rastreador, recibiendo sólo lecturas de los presentes, ninguna del hijo de Bardock—Hice lo que me pediste, Freezer no tiene por qué preocuparse más por él.

—Espero que no me estés mintiendo, androide. Ya eres mía—ella lo miró sin cambiar su artificial calma y fue así hasta que él dejara el lugar.

* * *

Tomma se adentró a un barrio con pesar, era ese donde su preciosa raza se mezclaba con aquellos soldados extranjeros que Freezer había introducido a su planeta, pues su supuesta alianza con el lagarto no era más que una ocupación con palabras bonitas y a Tomma no le agradaban esos rodeos. Lo que Seripa le había dicho lo había preocupado, si una desconocida como ella podía distinguir perfectamente que no era imperialista, ¿podría otra persona? Los soldados de Freezer, por ejemplo...

Dejó las divagaciones y se concentró en la pequeña casucha a la que iba a entrar, se ajustó el rastreador que había comprado para reemplazar el que la chiquilla de su escuadrón había averiado y aguantó la respiración, no sabía que inmundicias había en aquel pequeño asentamiento, de donde la rubia androide seguramente había salido, puesto que un androide no siempre habría sido un androide.

Hizo una mueca de asco, había tantos colores extraños que le dolieron los ojos, lenguas extintas y uno que otro colono. Se sentó en lo que parecía un bar y le dio un par de monedas al encargado, quien le dio un licor exótico bastante fuerte. El hombre se quedó a ver el espectáculo, todos los soldados naturales del planeta tenían problemas al probar por primera vez su más famoso brebaje.

—¿Perdido, soldado?—comenzó el alienígena y se limpió las manos con un paño húmedo, sonriendo siempre ante las muecas de incomodidad de Tomma, parecía como si se le solidificara la lengua.

—¿A qué te refieres?—respondió el aludido con el ceño fruncido y los labios secos gracias a la acidez del licor.

—No muchos _saiyan_ vienen a parar acá, ¿sabe? Esta taberna es para los imperialistas, nacidos en otros rincones del universo conocido—explicó el encargado como si su bar mugriento fuera realmente la gran cosa. Tomma rió con malestar y miró al aludido con seriedad.

—No estoy perdido, busco a alguien. Un androide que responde al Número 17, ¿está por aquí?

—¿Para qué lo buscas?

—Necesito información relevante sólo a mi pueblo, forastero. Ahora dime, donde está ese androide—dijo tajantemente y el alienígena lo observó durante largos momentos. Luego, sonrió.

—No buscarías a Número 17 si fueras imperialista. ¿Acaso no has notado que aquí sólo hay soldados imperialistas? Te superan en número, soldado, ¿te imaginas lo que pasaría si saben que eres rebelde?—cuestionó confiado el encargado del bar y Tomma miró con el rabillo del ojo la instalación, para comprobar el número abismante que había. Todos, cargando el símbolo del lagarto en sus corazas, chasqueó la lengua. Seripa le estaba dando demasiados problemas, pensó.

—Yo no me preocuparía de estos soldados, soy _saiyan_, puedo con todos ellos—insistió Tomma con una sonrisa en el rostro. El encargado suspiró largamente y le escribió en un papel pequeño un mensaje en un idioma que nunca en su vida había visto. Tomma trató de leerlo un par de veces al revés y derecho para intentar descifrarlo pero falló. El alienígena le dio más indicaciones.

—Guárdalo en un lugar seguro, soldado.

—¿Por quién me tomas, eh? No recibo órdenes de forasteros—respondió Tomma con desdén y se paró del asiento con extrema superioridad, el encargado aspiró mucho aire.

—Esta es la única forma en la que puedes contactarte con el androide Número 17—dijo de pronto y a Tomma se le hizo como una despedida, frunció el ceño, turbado. —¡Rebelde!

Bastó esa simple acusación y un dedo extendido hacia la dirección del soldado para que todos los adeptos a Freezer y al imperio se abalanzaran a él y empezara una riña de ebrios dentro del bar.

* * *

Al llegar Vegeta con su prisionera, la dejó sin mucha suavidad en el suelo y partió caminando hacia donde estaba Nappa, incrédulo por la nueva adquisición del rey. Bulma, en cambio, se sentó en el piso, mareada, y con el pelo totalmente enredado en una maraña que difícilmente podría solucionar. No prestó atención a los soldados hasta que sus neuronas se recobraron del viaje a gran velocidad y su corazón dejara de palpitar con fuerza.

El androide miró en silencio a la recién llegada y la reprendió con un gruñido. Ninguna visita inesperada podría arruinarle el propósito, menos quitarle la atención y protección del rey de la amenaza que significaba Brolly. Antes de que una mano amenazadora pudiera llegar al cuello de la terrícola, Vegeta reaccionó de la manera más sorprendente de todas. Se devolvió sobre sus pasos con una rapidez brutal y la tomó del brazo artificial, estrujándolo en el aire.

—No te atrevas—amenazó el rey con furia y luego la soltó. Observó con la misma ira a los demás presentes y les repitió la advertencia sólo con la mirada.

El calvo rió para sus adentros y se acercó al rey con cautela.

—Está todo en orden, Su Majestad. Esperamos sus instrucciones, señor—dijo Nappa con cordial obediencia y miró con el rabillo del ojo a la recién llegada. Ante la impresión, se había quedado clavada al piso con las uñas rasgando el suelo. Sus piernas, mal puestas, dejaban ver el delicado ropaje interior que llevaba y el calvo se relamió los labios. El rey arrugó la nariz y le sostuvo la mandíbula con fuerza hasta que sus labios se juntaran en una pequeña rosa.

—Dije, no te atrevas—dijo en un soplido y lo soltó, tirándolo con fuerza hacia atrás. —¿Dónde está Kakarotto?

—El androide lo eliminó, Su Majestad. Eso fue el alboroto, señor—dijo el calvo, acariciándose la quijada con insistencia. El monarca chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

—No necesito a inútiles como él. No me hagas hacer lo mismo contigo, Nappa—dijo y se encaminó a su nave individual para sentarse a modo de trono. La joven de pelo lila lo siguió enseguida, presa del miedo, acurrucándose cerca de él mientras analizaba con la mirada a todas esas personas extrañas. Vegeta puso una mano sobre su cabeza y ella sólo atinó a levantar levemente mirada. Parecía una mascota. —Entonces qué están esperando, vayan a reducir este pequeño planeta en cenizas—bramó el rey y Bulma se preguntó si realmente quería a ese sujeto como su protector. Los demás soldados, partieron volando del lugar y sólo quedó el rey en su trono improvisado. A Bulma le vino un mareo y luego se desmayó.

* * *

Con un ojo morado y varias magulladuras en el cuerpo, Tomma se presentó a Dodoria y Zarbón con unas amarras de luz azul en las muñecas para evitar que enloqueciera, escuadrones de elite fueron los que detuvieron la masacre que se suscitó en la taberna imperialista. Antes de que pudieran derribarlo, Tomma derrotó a los primeros tres contrincantes que se atrevieron a enfrentarlo pero luego de la horda que les siguió, simplemente no tuvo oportunidad de hacer nada más. Lo llevaron a las autoridades máximas del momento, estos era, los generales de Freezer al estar el rey fuera de misión.

Zarbon no miró de buenos ojos a este presunto nuevo rebelde y los rodeó un par de veces antes de hablar. Dodoria, en cambio, miró fascinado al guerrero reducido a prisionero. Tomma no dijo nada, se limitó a agachar la cabeza en el transcurso de todo su juicio.

—Tú sabes lo que nos han dicho, ¿verdad?—comenzó el alienígena, Tomma lo miró entonces con nerviosismo, si lo llegaban a culpar por rebeldía, no esperaba salir vivo de esta. —Y supongo que sabrás qué es lo que opinamos de los rebeldes, ¿no es así, Tomma?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Eres rebelde? Bardock lo es y tú eres su mejor amigo. No sería raro que tú mismo fueras un rebelde también.

—No lo soy, señor. Ha sido una equivocación. Del cantinero, señor—dijo obediente sin levantar la cabeza. Dodoria se lamió los labios con satisfacción, mientras que Zarbon chasqueaba los dedos y le ordenaba con esa simple acción unos papeles que leyó rápidamente en cuando el morado se los extendió.

—No hay mucho que hacerle al asunto, seré flexible. Tus papeles están limpios y sirves con grandes victorias al gran Freezer. Por eso serás recompensado, Tomma. Pasarás una noche en calabozo para que nunca más hagas escenitas como éstas, ¿entendido?

—Entendido, señor.

Enseguida, Tomma fue conducido a los calabozos ubicados en las profundidades malolientes del palacio _saiyan_. En donde fue puesto en una pequeña celda que sólo le permitía permanecer sentado y contaba con una pequeña ventana en la que podían ver vagamente las estrellas. El soldado suspiró, las amarras de luz azul le habían quemado ligeramente las muñecas y ahora le habían puesto otras más en los tobillos para que moverse fuera aún más doloroso.

Al menos no estaba del todo oscuro, las manos y pies estaban iluminados por sus esposas, pero estaba seguro que no podría dormir esa noche. De pronto, una pequeña puerta de otro costado del calabozo se abrió silenciosamente y Tomma se encaramó en los barrotes de luz para averiguar quién era. Un chico esbelto de pelo largo y negro lo encaró, y sus ojos azules le llamaron la atención. Después de un momento de estupidez, Tomma se atrevió a hablar.

—¿17?—preguntó con el ceño fruncido y la voz más bien gutural, el aludido sonrió y movió unas llaves con desdén.

—¿Quién pregunta?

—Hijo de puta—bramó el soldado mientras el androide levantaba una ceja con diversión.

—Nunca conocí a mi madre, no me interesa en lo absoluto—respondió simplemente y dejó caer su puño con una fuerza abismal en la cara del soldado, dejándolo inconsciente instantáneamente. Abrió la reja de la celda y teniendo cuidado dónde pisar, se acercó a Tomma con cautela. Aun cuando sabía que era más poderoso que el _saiyan_, el que pudiera volver a despertar y embestirlo, podría ocasionar que lo descubrieran en el palacio a causa del alboroto. Recogió el papel que salió volando cuando su portador cayó al suelo y se lo guardó en un bolsillo, después de leer su contenido.

* * *

**Editado.**

**Nota:** Después de décadas de ausencia, he aquí el quinto capítulo de esta historia. El capítulo sexto estará en poco tiempo, ya llevo la mitad escrita y no creo que pare. Bulma y Vegeta, ya tendrán sus acercamientos, no se preocupen, no seguirá así de malo con ella xD Gracias a Beryl por su review :D


	6. Revelaciones

**6**

** Revelaciones**

* * *

Bulma permaneció siempre en el suelo mientras lloraba y se cubría los oídos al escuchar las diversas explosiones que se escuchaban a lo lejos pero se sentían a sus pies. Vegeta había estado todo el tiempo en su nave y ahora estaba escuchando y sintiendo el aire que olía a muerte, aspirando con fuerza manteniendo siempre los ojos cerrados. Esa sensación era su favorita, la ceniza y la brisa caliente a causa del fuego le hacían vibrar sus entrañas. Para cuando decidió voltear y encarar a su invitada cautiva, que hacía todos los intentos posibles para que sus sollozos pasaran desapercibidos, sus ojos tenían un brillo distinto.

El rey la tomó del mentón para alzar su cabeza como lo había hecho con Nappa pero infinitamente más suave, aunque no del todo gentil. Ella lo observó con miedo y Vegeta se regocijó con sus ojos aterrados. Sonriendo con malicia, la alzó en el aire y ella lanzó un suave quejido de desolación.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó ella y el aludido rió con la boca cerrada. Algo siniestro se escondía en su mirada y Bulma no pudo seguir mirándolo a los ojos.

—Esto es lo que hago, para esto es lo que vivo —dijo Vegeta y se rió con fuerza.

—Déjame ir, por favor —imploró la del cabello lila y el monarca negó con la cabeza, aún con la sonrisa arraigada en su rostro.

—Soy tu rey ahora, terrícola. Quiero que me des tu tecnología, dijiste que eres científico, ¿o me estabas mintiendo? —ella negó con la cabeza—. Entonces no te dejaré ir jamás.

Vegeta le soltó el mentón y ella se desplomó al suelo en desgracia, llorando con las manos en el rostro. El semblante del hombre se endureció en una expresión severa, mirándola con estricto rigor.

—No te atrevas a escapar, te encontraría de todas maneras —dijo solamente y partió a hacer lo suyo en la conquista y destrucción del planeta azul.

* * *

Tomma despertó en una posición incómoda, con sangre seca en su nariz y boca, y un gran dolor en su cabeza. Se incorporó con pesar para darse cuenta que no se encontraba en el calabozo ni tenía las esposas en los tobillos y muñecas. Una fogata le dio a entender que estaba al aire libre y cuando se hubo recobrado del viaje a la consciencia, dio con el androide en frente de él, fileteando un pedazo de pan con un cuchillo mientras se lo comía a pedazos pequeños. Sonrió a modo de bienvenida y le tiró un pan carbonizado con una puntería precisa. Tomma aún no tenía los reflejos bien despiertos por lo que se quejó cuando sus manos no le respondieron como él esperaba.

—Tú, pedazo de chatarra inútil —trató de pararse pero cayó con fuerza gracias a su propio peso, lo que sacó un par de risas del androide que miró hacia otro lado por educación y no enfadar más al soldado con su insolencia.

—Buenas noches, soldado. No es necesario que te levantes, ya nos conocemos —dijo con cautela y Tomma se llevó una mano a la cabeza con urgencia. Se acarició las sienes un par de minutos y gruñó largamente un quejido mientras intentaba mitigar el dolor, el Número 17 lo observó con curiosidad—. ¿Cuál es tu propósito?

—¿Eres rebelde?

—Prefiero ser llamado «independiente» —respondió con diversión y el soldado se exasperó.

—¿Cuál es tu relación con Freezer? —intentó otra vez, no sabía a lo que tenía que llegar pero prefería seguir hablando hasta recomponerse del todo e intentar derribar al androide para llevárselo a Seripa, ella sabía con seguridad para qué lo estaban buscando con tanta insistencia.

—Es un estorbo pero no me preocupo, no se mete en mi camino —dijo simplemente mientras se echaba otro trozo a la boca. Tomma miró el pan que le había tirado y lo trituró con dificultad con ambas manos para poder comer. La comida podría ayudar a reponerlo con más rapidez, pensó—. ¿Es cierto que ustedes se vuelven más fuertes cuando están al borde de la muerte?

El aludido no alcanzó a tragar el trozo enorme que se había echado a la boca cuando se volteó a ver al androide con sobresalto, se puso en guardia malamente con las neuronas aun bailándole dentro de su cerebro. Número 17 rió con suavidad.

—No voy a atacarte si es que así lo piensas, ya te dejé bastante mal herido allá en el calabozo —dijo—. Considéralo como un favor, soldado.

Tomma rió con burla.

—¿Mal herido? Esto no ha sido nada, chatarra, sólo ha sido un rasguño —mintió orgulloso el _saiyan_ y el joven artificial asintió con cortesía, mientras se introducía un nuevo pedazo de pan—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—No puedo decirlo, es mi escondite secreto —dijo con simpleza. Tomma lo miró con desconfianza.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

El androide lo miró con un semblante serio y tiró el cuchillo al aire, dirigido a la pared justo detrás de Tomma. El movimiento certero y veloz del joven lo dejó boquiabierto, pero se puso serio al instante, en cuando comprendió que nunca había dejado de ser una amenaza.

—Sólo quería agradecerte por traerme la nota —dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo y caminada hacia otra dirección. Su energía enrarecida no podía ser leída por los rastreadores por lo que podía andar libremente por los pasillos del palacio sin ser detectado y caminó hacia los espacios vacíos del planeta, fuera de las inmediaciones del palacio—. Cuando termines, regresa a tu celda, no quiero causarte más problemas si no te encuentran ahí en la mañana.

Luego desapareció. Tomma quedó pasmado ante la actitud del chico y no le fue difícil dar con las esposas, a un lado de la fogata. Antes de que amaneciera, se puso con problemas las amarras de luz y partió al calabozo a través de la misma puerta escondida de donde había entrado el muchacho para golpearlo. Dodoria lo fue a liberar a primera hora y le resultó bastante extraño que de sus muñecas no saliera ninguna traza de sangre.

* * *

Bardock se levantó molesto de su asiento, había estado sentado la mayor parte del día, casi todos los días que llevaba en esa prisión al que llamaban planeta Santuario. No estaba permitido practicar algún tipo de actividad violenta, por lo que tampoco podría entrenar como correspondía y Paragus se las ingeniaba para desaparecer por muchas horas solares. Estaba severamente aburrido y muy preocupado por lo que me iría a pasar a mí o al inútil de Kakarotto. Tenía claro que a mí me irían a castigar por sus propias acciones y esperaba que el menor no hubiera resultado gravemente herido al intentar cumplir con su obligación de hijo. Su incertidumbre lo estaba matando.

No encontró mejor salida que inducirse una visión y ni él mismo sabía cómo hacerlo. Se fue pateando las piedras camino hacia alguien que le entendiera su lengua. Esto lo fue probando cada vez que se topaba con algún ente, lo tomaba por el cuello y lo zamarreaba hasta lograr soltarle palabras, sólo entonces les preguntaba si podía entenderlo. Sus primeros intentos fueron fallidos, y pronto captó la atención iracunda de todas las alienígenas presentes, y cabe mencionar que casi todos compartían el mismo odio hacia la raza que había exterminado su planeta.

—¡Es suficiente! —exclamó Paragus que salió de detrás de una muchedumbre confundida y molesta. Bardock soltó a su última víctima para que cayera en el suelo rígido antes de encarar al que lo tenía preso. Se encaminó hacia él con las pisadas fuertemente golpeadas contra el suelo y estuvo a punto de darle la misma zamarreada al anciano pero éste lo calmó, extendiendo dos dedos hacia mi padre de manera acusativa. Éste lo miró extrañado. —¿Cuál es tu problema?

—Necesito salir de aquí.

—¿Es esa la razón por la que molestabas a los aldeanos? —inquirió el general con una calma fingida. Bardock se dejó llevar por la desesperación.

—Si no me dejan ir entonces quiero una explicación, ¿dónde está Tomma? Dijeron que estaría aquí ahora —cuestionó el soldado.

—Tranquilo, Seripa se encargará de ello. Es una chica bien eficiente, pero me temo que antes debe ajustar otros asuntos, allá en Vegeta —dijo.

—¿Qué clase de asuntos?

—No te puedo decir en este momento —empezó el viejo y antes de que el susodicho le contestara de mala manera un insulto, continuó—. ¿Has tenido más visiones del futuro, Bardock?

Así fue cómo supo que lo tenían ahí para predecir buenas maniobras y alejarse de las que le traerían desgracias, fue ahí cuando supo que Paragus sólo quería gobernar Vegeta y no necesitó tener una visión para entenderlo. Se encogió de hombros derrotado, no tenía a nadie en quién confiar, sólo en Kakarotto que era el único que realmente quería ayudarlo.

—Esperaba que me dijeran cómo me puedo inducir una visión —dijo y Paragus pareció no entenderlo—. Dijeron que habían tenido a otro que predecía el futuro, supongo que deben saber mejor que yo cómo manejar estas cosas —justificó Bardock, su nuevo método sería acatar, aprender y ocultar información relevante, no quería derrocar un tirano para colocar a otro más ingenioso en el trono.

* * *

Chichi se sujetó de lo que pudo encontrar en la cueva para evitar salir volando por la intensidad de las explosiones. Aunque eran lejanas, el viento que se producía con ellas era demencial y hubo momentos en los que se levantó del suelo para quedar colgando sólo de unas raíces que sobresalían tímidas desde la roca de la cueva. El menor se acercó hacia ella y con su propio cuerpo la devolvió al suelo, cubriéndole la cabeza con sus brazos para que las piedras y ramas no le cayeran directamente. Chichi gritó durante otro viento enfurecido y una última explosión se escuchó antes que un silencio sepulcral invadiera al campo. Gokú se encaramó en el inicio de la gruta para investigar la situación, pidiéndole a la mujer que se mantuviera abajo y escondida. Esta asintió en silencio mientras pensaba que era el fin del mundo.

—Creo que ya se han detenido en esta zona. Sería seguro quedarse una noche más acá por precauciones —dijo con el ceño fruncido, pero no por enojado, más bien concentrado. Habían trazos de calores que sentía por todos lados, como vientos, que no se explicaba cuál era su naturaleza. No se preocupó en advertirle a la morena sobre su sobrenatural sensibilidad a captar la energía de las cosas, porque no sabía cómo explicarse qué era ni tampoco quería asustarla más de lo que ya estaba.

Ella se planchó el pelo desordenado con las manos mientras negaba con la cabeza y suspiraba apocalipsis.

—¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí? —lloriqueó la morena con desesperación y pronto abrió los ojos como platos, producto de un inesperado descubrimiento —Debo volver a mi casa, tenemos que defenderla. Estos rebeldes pueden saquearla. ¡No puedo permitirlo!

—No, Chichi. No podemos exponernos de esa manera, si pueden crear estas explosiones entonces será difícil derrotarlos. Debemos hacernos fuertes, entrenar. Sólo así podremos hacerles frente —explicó con una sonrisa y la mujer lo miró sorprendida. El menor se le acercó con una sonrisa y le extendió las manos para que ella se incorporara. Esta obedeció muda. —Entrenaremos juntos.

—Te refieres a…¿luchar? —preguntó incrédula y reprimió el deseo de sonreír, defender su casa con sus propios puños le resultaba completamente cuerdo y emocionante. El chico asintió.

—Exactamente, Chichi. He estado viendo tu musculatura y me parece que eres bastante fuerte.

—¿Visto mi musculatura? —repitió tartamuda y enseguida enrojeció salvajemente, dando un fuerte manotazo sobre la mejilla de Kakarotto—. Me viste el cuerpo, pervertido.

Masajeándose la cara, Kakarotto se sonrió con diversión—. A esa fuerza me refería —dijo y Chichi se sonrojó nuevamente pero la diferencia era que ahora el motivo de su vergüenza era el enamoramiento y no el atrevimiento del menor.

* * *

Luego de una media hora clavada al piso, Bulma se atrevió a ponerse de pie y comprobar dónde estaba. No pudo distinguir nada en ese bosque que le diera a entender en qué hemisferio, latitud o lugar se encontraba, solamente sabía que sería de noche, aun cuando el cielo estuviera iluminado por el fuego y explosiones a sus alrededores. Ya no se sobresaltaba cuando oía algo reventar cerca, simplemente se encogía un poco por reflejo y se devolvió a donde Vegeta se había sentado anteriormente. Examinó la nave con curiosidad, revisando sus circuitos y el mecanismo que le permitiría a esos extraterrestres viajar grandes distancias a una velocidad considerablemente enorme. Nada era como ella suponía.

El androide rubio la observó desde las lejanías y se acercó a ella con sigilo. Solo cuando estuvo cerca de Bulma, ésta notó su presencia y recogiendo un palo del suelo, le amenazó para que no se acercara más. Por supuesto que la mujer artificial rió ante su inútil intento de defensa. Se materializó en su espalda en el parpadear de un ojo y la científica no pudo decir algo a causa de su asombro. Quiso gritar pero el miedo se lo impidió.

—Vegeta te matará si me haces algo —dijo con el semblante descompuesto y la rubia sonrió con agonía.

—Lo sé —dijo simplemente—. No te haré nada pero te advierto, terrícola…

—Bulma —le corrigió, interrumpiéndola. Número 18 abrió los ojos sorprendida de su actitud desafiante.

—No te interpongas entre Vegeta y yo. No querrás meterte conmigo.

La terrícola alzó una ceja, sabía que la amenaza del androide nunca se haría realidad mientras Vegeta la tuviera presa y eso se cumpliría sólo si ella dejara de ser científico y nunca sucedería. Lo único que tenía que seguir haciendo era ser útil para el monarca y así no la desecharía, claro, eso sería hasta que ella encontrara la manera de escapar.

Dejó el palo otra vez en el suelo y siguió dando vueltas por el improvisado campamento en busca de algo de tecnología extraterrestre para analizar y la mujer artificial se cruzó de brazos, molesta por el desprecio de la debilucha. Frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula cuando la vio meterse en su propia nave personal para ver cómo era su interior.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —masculló molesta y Bulma salió de la nave con curiosidad.

—Lo siento, ¿ésta es tuya? —cuestionó con desdén, cuando encontró en el semblante de la rubia la respuesta pegó una carcajada fuerte—. No te preocupes, no me volveré a acercar.

La mujer de cabello lila se dirigió entonces a la nave de Vegeta y hurgó en su interior. Desde ahí encontró un panel con símbolos extraños y no dudó en accionar botones a pura corazonada. Un pitito que sonó acercó al androide con molestia mientras que una pantalla holográfica apareció frente a la de cabello lila y un rostro humanoide le secundó.

El androide se cruzó de brazos y Bulma murmuró maravillada alabanzas a esa tecnología alienígena. El humanoide le pidió órdenes en cuanto no reconoció a su interlocutor. Como la mujer no dijo nada, el ente le pidió su identificación o identidad, daba igual.

—Bulma Briefs —dijo a modo de burla puesto sabía que no la reconocería ni en un millón de años, imaginaba que terminaría encerrada en un laboratorio de mala muerte o escapando a los bordes del universo conocido.

—_Repita, por favor._

La chica se rió y accionó otro par de botones después de memorizar el símbolo que correspondería a comunicar a un centro de mandos o algo por el estilo. La pantalla holográfica desapareció y las luces de la nave se encendieron, haciendo que el androide se pusiera nervioso y Bulma supo que estaba haciendo arrancar la nave.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó escandalizada la rubia mientras se acercaba a zancadas hacia la terrestre y ésta se bajó enseguida de la nave, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Vegeta llegara al lugar por mera coincidencia, aterrizando pesadamente sobre sus piernas y las mirara con el ceño fruncido. La terrícola cayó de bruces al suelo porque se sentía más segura y no se atrevió a observarlo a los ojos en cuanto éste se lanzó en su dirección. La tomó de una muñeca y le mostró las encías.

—¿Estabas tratando de escapar? —inquirió el monarca con rabia y ella lloriqueó silenciosa, negó con la cabeza. Vegeta la zamarreó una vez más.

—¡No! —gritó como respuesta y el alienígena se echó para atrás con sorpresa. La chica le dio un golpe insignificante en su mano para que dejara libre su muñeca pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que Vegeta lo notara—. Suéltame. Estaba analizando las naves.

—¡Te dije que no intentaras algo o lo pagarás con tu vida! —Vegeta gritó de vuelta antes de soltarla y se giró para caminar como una fiera encerrada. Bulma estiró el cuello con vanidad para aparentar fortaleza.

—No querría escapar si fueras más amable —repuso una vez más la mujer y Vegeta esperó que fuera su último intento por hacerlo enfadar, apretó los nudillos con fuerza y la miró. El androide se limitó a observar con distancia y sorpresa.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—Que no querría escapar si fueras…—recitó la del pelo rosado con calma hasta que fue interrumpida por un grito del monarca. Sólo había sido una pregunta retórica. Ella lo miró ofendida.

—¡Ya sé qué fue lo que dijiste!

—Bruto salvaje. Escaparé y ni te darás cuenta hasta que esté bien lejos de ti y tu asqueroso reino. Nunca me encontrarás, soy más lista que tú —predijo ella con los brazos cruzados y el semblante del susodicho estaba estupefacto, no recordaba la última vez que lo habían insultado tanto pero no tenía el deseo de matarla aún. Sonrió después de un tiempo de meditaciones en los que la chica se había levantado del suelo y se encaminaba hacia el bosque con la intención de escapar. No corría porque sabía que la irían a perseguir enseguida, pero su falsa seguridad le daba el tiempo necesario para alejarse lo suficiente para trotar y luego, huir.

Al principio juró que su artimaña le estaba resultando pero no era más que una treta. Vegeta frenó el impulso de la rubia para alcanzarla con un ademán de la mano y ella lo inquirió con la mirada.

—Déjala —dijo simplemente y retrocedió un poco para cancelar la orden de despegue de su nave personal.

—¿La dejarás escapar? —preguntó la artificial y el aludido curvó los labios, mientras se sacaba el rastreador de su oreja.

—No —dijo—. Sólo lo estoy haciendo más divertido.

El juego del gato y el ratón siempre lo había fascinado, claro que nunca lo había hecho caminando y menos con el simple motivo para verla gritar de miedo. Repasó los pasos de la terrícola con sus pies con una precisión infinita y pronto dio con su paradero, Bulma era una pésima presa y disimulaba pobremente el asma del suspenso que la afectaba. Estaba escondida detrás de un árbol que logró borrar su silueta de su vista pero falló en cuanto a la innovación de la guarida, Vegeta rió de emoción. Una ramita se quebró y precisó el momento en que la científico intentó inútilmente de correr, aun cuando revelaba su posición. De un salto, el rey llegó a su lado y Bulma se cayó al suelo al verlo.

—Vamos, te daré otra oportunidad —dijo él mientras se abalanzaba a la terrícola, pegando sus rodillas al barro y gateando sobre su cuerpo para sentirla vibrar de miedo—. Corre.

Bulma siempre supo que la alcanzaría una vez más por mucho que ella tratara de alejarse pero su sentido de sobrevivencia la obligó a ponerse de pie y correr como el rey se lo había demandado. El alienígena se regocijó al verla tropezar y volver a incorporarse, rasgarse la piel con los obstáculos naturales del bosque y gritar de miedo al verlo materializarse otra vez. Ya no tenía las fuerzas o la moral para seguir tratando de hacer algo imposible y pronto cayó derrotada al barro, sintiéndolo aproximarse por sus pasos firmes y calmados sobre el suelo pantanoso producto de una lluvia ligera.

—¿Qué te sucede? Levántate, corre. ¿No ibas a escapar? —dijo suavemente el monarca una vez que se hincó junto a ella para asustarla.

—¡No soy tu juguete!—gritó con desesperación y el rey sonrió—. Por lo que más quieras, déjame ir —Bulma rogó como nunca lo había hecho antes en su vida y se trató de alejar imperceptiblemente apoyando sus manos en el barro y deslizando su cuerpo para atrás ante la proximidad de él. Vegeta rió ligeramente, le tomó la cara por el mentón.

—Jamás.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Edité el capítulo, tiene corregidos los problemas del guión :) RP.


	7. Bulma

**7**

**Bulma**

* * *

Los salvajes habían vuelto al segundo día, agotados y sedientos. Uno por uno, fueron llegando al campamento como único punto de encuentro y Vegeta se paseaba satisfecho por los alrededores del lugar recibiendo lecturas de su rastreador. De ningún lugar se percibían energías cercanas y de las escasas que podía rastrear en las lejanías, poco tiempo les quedaba. Bulma estaba arrinconada a un lado de la nave de Vegeta, el único del que podía estar próxima y sentirse vagamente segura por eso.

Después de su labor, Nappa se llenó los brazos de algunas frutas para comerlas en el campamento mientras conseguía algo mejor y el rey se acercó para recoger un ejemplar. En un principio, al calvo no le importó ese simple hecho pero le llamó la atención lo que le siguió. El rey caminó a su nave con seguridad y la prisionera se pegó al metal de la misma como buscando refugio, lo miró con cautela. Vegeta sonrió complacido.

Le extendió la fruta sin miramientos y de manera brusca, Bulma se sobresaltó y cerró los ojos, habría jurado que la iba a lastimar.

—Come —expresó, extendiendo la pequeña fruta que había escogido. La chica no se movió y sólo se dedicó a mirarlo con pavor, estaba asustada desde el día que la persiguió sin piedad por el bosque. Pero se permitió analizarlo detenidamente, el día de la invasión tenía una mirada parecida a la de un animal salvaje con los ojos puestos en su presa, ahora no entendía lo que buscaba. No era presa, ni juguete, era sólo una mascota—. ¿Piensas morir de hambre?

—Preferiría eso antes de recibir algo tuyo —resolvió la muchacha, susurrando para que ningún subordinado del rey la escuchase, había visto el enorme respeto que le tenían al salvaje y como buenos vasallos debían honrarlo, no aceptando algún desacato de cualquier criatura, incluso la más insignificante. El calvo enorme observaba la situación, no tenía idea de quién era ni qué representaba para su captor pero por su gran masa corporal prefirió no averiguar lo que él traía entre manos. Se retorció en su refugio y esperó la reacción del rey: estaba mirándola con una sonrisa torcida y el ceño siempre fruncido, convencido de que su actitud desafiante no duraría mucho tiempo.

—Si eso es lo que quieres —resolvió el joven rey, aplastó la fruta en su puño y se fue del lugar.

La lluvia parecía hacerse presente cada vez que se sentía desgraciada y lloraba silenciosamente al llegar la noche, abrazándose a sí misma de frío y desolación. Imaginaba que era la última terrestre en la faz del planeta, condenada a extinguir su raza una vez que ella muriera. Los acompañantes del rey pasaban los días descansando y comiendo, haciendo caso omiso a su existencia por la petición del propio Vegeta y descubrió lo leales a sus palabras que llegaban a ser. La única que podía hablarle era la rubia puesto que no tenía la facultad de violarla, pensó. En cambio, Vegeta pasaba horas sin dirigirle una mirada y comenzaba a preguntarse por qué la tenía retenida ahí.

Despertaba cada mañana con una mísera ración de comida a un lado y supuso que Vegeta estaba tratando de hacerla comer para mantenerlaa su lado pero descartaba las frutas siempre. Rancias a un lado, no se movió ni aunque estuviera mareada por la putrefacción. Cada día se encontraba más delgada y más muerta, pero debía mantener su orgullo intacto puesto que era lo único que le quedaba, no iría a aceptar nada que viniera de su captor.

—Oye, tú. ¿Eres Nappa, verdad? —dijo ella mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, Vegeta se había ido muy temprano a recorrer los alrededores y Bulma había quedado al cuidado de la rubia que se fue al momento que el rey estuvo lejos del campamento. Sintió sus piernas flaquear por la obstinación de su delgadez y el miedo que le producía el corpulento. El soldado poco hizo para prestarle atención y pegó un bostezo aburrido. Bulma se sintió ofendida.

—No hablo con esclavos —respondió simplemente. Nappa cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en una mano. Bulma frunció el ceño.

—¡Yo no soy una esclava!

—Entonces dime qué eres, porque para lo que a mí me concierne eres una simple esclava, esclava —respondió con pereza. De haber tenido las fuerzas, la del pelo morado hubiese hecho algo al respecto pero se limitó a caer de nuevo al suelo y pensó por primera vez en el hambre que estaba sintiendo desde hace días pero que se negaba a escuchar. Estaba dispuesta a aceptar las raciones de fruta que le dejaba Vegeta por las mañanas y no podía esperar a que volviese con algún alimento en las manos. Se quedó dormida por el cansancio del hambre y despertó entrada en la noche cuando sintió que el androide se instalaba junto a ella, eso sólo podía significar que Vegeta estaría cerca.

Llegó masticando algún alimento que no supo reconocer pero que estaría gustosa por probarlo, fuera lo que fuera. Lo miró sin fingir que no lo hacía y supuso que había traído comida para estimularla a ceder. Ese pensamiento la traicionó y decidió continuar con su huelga de hambre pero su cuerpo se negó. Vegeta se acercó a ofrecerle como siempre una ración pequeña de comida y ella se mordió los labios esperando doblegar a su cuerpo con su mente testaruda. El rey pronto se aburrió de su terquedad e hizo el ademán de alejarse puesto que su jueguito lo comenzaba a cansar pero Bulma saltó sobre él como una gata al ataque.

La mujer artificial se levantó enseguida cuando la vio saltar y se preparó mentalmente para separarla de él si es que veía una señal desfavorable en el rostro del rey. En cambio, Nappa sólo se limitó a ver la escena con una leve sonrisa, para él, Bulma representaba la amenaza similar a la de un parásito y bien podían matarla una vez que Vegeta se aburriera de ella.

Vegeta curvó un poco los labios y recorrió la nuca terrícola con su mano enguantada. A Bulma le dio un escalofrío, sorprendida por su propia reacción y se apartó levemente del rey, hasta que sintió el agarre de él en su cuello. Pensó que no la dejaría ir.

—Suéltame —demandó ella con la suavidad de la cercanía pero con firmeza que la caracterizaba. De mala cara y dando empujoncitos intentó persuadirlo de su atadura, pero Vegeta estaba divirtiéndose.

—Fuiste tú la que lanzó en primer lugar —respondió en su defensa, acercándose un poco más mientras que su mano la despegaba de la nuca y le sujetaba el pelo, jalándolo un poco para que ella dejara de retorcerse y dar golpes torpes que apenas sentía—. ¿Hambrienta?

La terrícola frunció sus cejas y lo miró enfadada, dispuesta a no decir alguna palabra ya que no lo aceptaría enfrente de él, pero tampoco lo negaría por si Vegeta se mostraba generoso. Ya estaba saboreando la comida que su captor le había guardado especialmente para ella, una porción pequeña y que estaba dispuesto a dársela en la boca, sólo para hacerla sentir una mascota hasta que recibió lecturas de su rastreador. Los números salieron disparados en cierta dirección y los rastreadores de los demás reaccionaron también, Vegeta la tomó de los hombros y ella vio cómo su único bocado caía al suelo en un descuido del rey y se ensuciaba con tierra. Todos parecieron verse afectados por la anomalía de sus aparatos y ella no terminaba de lamentarse por su comida sucia cuando escuchó a Vegeta gruñir.

—¿Dónde está el malnacido de Brolly? —cuestionó el rey, generalmente pasaba desapercibido pero en momentos en los que tenían que agruparse su presencia era más que bienvenida. El androide se sobresaltó, esperaba que el hijo de Paragus no se hubiese creído en sus palabras y partiera en busca del menor desaparecido.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó la terrícola desconcertada, no se imaginaba a lo que le tenían miedo esos seres extraterrestres que habían aniquilado su planeta en dos días.

—Debe ser Freezer, el desgraciado debe haber partido poco después que nosotros —comentó Nappa mientras se colocaba la armadura con apuro, alistándose por cualquier eventualidad—. Él nunca llega sin avisar.

—Esta es su misión, puede hacer lo que le plazca —respondió el rey mostrando las encías. Bulma lo miró entonces como la mascota de alguien más y por un momento se sintió identificada. Aún con ella sujeta por los hombros, la volteó sin esfuerzo y le tomó un brazo, ella chilló ante su brusquedad pero como era de esperarse, Vegeta no le hizo caso. La condujo hacia su nave personal y la dejó sentada en el colchón mullido sin mucha delicadeza, para luego encerrarla ahí. Cuando cerró la puerta sus gritos ya no se oían y sólo veía su boca abrir y cerrarse en quejas, suponía—. Todos preparados, tenemos invitados que atender.

Partieron en dirección de donde se recibían las lecturas, lejos del campamento.

Vegeta y sus dos acompañantes llegaron a la nave principal y como sospechó en un principio, Zarbon lo esperaba en la entrada con un puñado de soldados escoltándolo. El joven rey rió por lo bajo y se acercó caminando hacía el alienígena verde. El aludido lo saludó con una pequeña reverencia y le señaló el interior de la nave, como una invitación silenciosa para comer y hablar de sus ganancias. Antes de perderse en los rincones metálicos de la nave, Vegeta miró de soslayo hacia el exterior, esperando que no encontraran su campamento.

Luego pasó el general calvo y por último el androide que miró a Zarbon con curiosidad neutral, y el soldado recorrió su espalda con el brazo y le sopló un oído.

—Tu amo espera que hayas cumplido tu tarea, androide.

—Kakarotto está muerto.

—Fantástico —dijo—. Recuerda, sé los oídos del emperador y tú y tu hermano serán libres.

—Entendido —y se fue.

Zarbon sonrió complacido, estaba convencido que el plan estaba siguiendo su curso natural y que una vez que muriese Vegeta, el trono de su planeta quedaría vacío para siempre, siendo ocupado por el Emperador del universo conocido, puesto que ya no quedarían herederos verdaderos. Aunque no entendía el sentimiento que tenía su amo por el rey, pues nadie podía tocarlo sin su consentimiento y sólo se podían hacer conspiraciones en su contra para acelerar el proceso. Vegeta era su favorito. Lo único que esperaba era que Freezer lo dejara a cargo del trono salvaje.

Antes de cerrar la compuerta, se dirigió a sus soldados. Luego, les dijo: —Vayan a buscar el campamento del rey, no queremos que se queden con algo que no les pertenece.

Los guerreros asintieron gustosos por su primera misión en mucho tiempo y partieron poco antes que la nave imponente se cerrara hermética.

—¿No es bello este planeta? —comenzó Zarbon con una sonrisa, complacido por la seguridad que estaban tomando las cosas, él ya podía sentirse el nuevo señor de aquellos salvajes.

—Terminemos con esto de una vez, ¿quieres? Quiero el agua de este planeta y tú puedes quedarte con el resto, no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

* * *

Bulma lloriqueó de hambre por enésima vez, se torturaba viendo el bocado abandonado en la tierra mientras que un ave rapaz se acercaba tanteando el suelo, tímida, en busca de alimento. Cuando el animal estuvo a punto de tragar su bocado, un par de piernas cayeron pesadas del cielo, el ave se alejó volando y Bulma juró que se trataba de Vegeta que había vuelto a alimentarla. Golpeó el cristal y gritó por atención, aun sabiendo que no la escucharían. Pero cuando los vio más de cerca, tembló de horror. Eran otras criaturas con las mismas armaduras.

Se ocultó como pudo en la nave personal pero era muy pequeña para esconderla y pronto dieron con ella. Se abrió la puerta y ella calculó el momento para escapar, instantes antes de que el sistema hidráulico terminara de levantar la compuerta al máximo, pero su huida fue frustrada cuando la tomaron por la cintura.

Chilló y llamó a Vegeta como pudo, pateó y tiró manotazos, nada daba resultado con esa gente sobrenatural. Cuando la tomaron del pelo, Bulma tuvo la oportunidad de dar una vuelta completa y con ello, arrancarse un par de mechones de cabello lila. Al instante que comenzó su huida, pocas esperanzas le quedaban de ir muy lejos. Si con Vegeta no había funcionado, no tenía muchas probabilidades de hacerlo con estas personas.

Recordó que aún conservaba una cápsula desde que Vegeta la había capturado y que en ella guardaba una motocicleta. La buscó con la mirada con rapidez pero la volvieron a tomar en plena búsqueda. Aunque estuviera sucia y mal arreglada, el soldado la abrazó por la espalda y aspiró su aroma del cuello. Rió con lujuria y la volteó sin mucha dificultad para acariciarle las piernas con brusquedad. Pronto se acercaron los demás soldados a mirar a la nativa que no tenía mucha diferencia a los salvajes con cola. Después que la olió una vez, la empujó hacia su compañero y Bulma lo golpeó en la cara cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Aunque el soldado no sufrió daños, la golpeó de vuelta y ella cayó al suelo aturdida. En el suelo, Bulma observó la silueta que se mantenía oculta en las sombras del bosque, Brolly la miraba sin hacer algo al respecto y ella le gritó pidiéndole ayuda.

Cuando dejó de luchar, se vio en el suelo con un soldado regodeándose con sus piernas mal puestas y su labio hinchado, rebosante en un hilo de sangre y Brolly siendo testigo de su crimen. Ese chiquillo sin expresión alguna y que no reflejaba el salvajismo de sus compañeros, se encaminó a la chica con tranquilidad. Los soldados se vieron sorprendidos puesto que sabían que todos los salvajes estaban en la nave junto a Zarbon y su presencia los hizo sospechar que se había demorado mucho en requisar lo que Vegeta tenía en su poder.

—¡Bah! Es sólo uno de ellos —replicó uno de ellos y se acercó con velocidad hacia Brolly para atacarlo. El hijo de Paragus, al percibir el ataque, se contrarió y respondió con brutalidad. No le fue difícil acabar con los primeros que le hicieron frente y los aniquiló hasta que ya no se reconocía qué era su cabeza o qué su cuerpo. Bulma lo miró horrorizada y se escabulló de vuelta a la nave de Vegeta mientras Brolly se esmeraba en torturar y matar al alienígena que la estaba molestando momentos antes. Bulma esperaba que los rastreadores de los demás integrantes del escuadrón los alertaran para que volvieran, puesto que si se atrevía a correr temía que Brolly la matara también.

Sólo quedaba un soldado vivo al que le había roto ambas piernas y se encontraba arrastrándose por el suelo implorando por piedad cuando Vegeta llegó por la razón que deseó Bulma, y miró estupefacto la escena. Nunca había visto actuar así al hijo de Paragus mientras que el hecho que Zarbon había mandado soldados a su campamento no era del todo sorprendente, era más bien predecible. Número 18 miró la situación con horror y esperó atenta las reacciones del rey, no dejaría que se le acercara a Brolly en ese estado alterado pero Vegeta, en cambio, buscó con la mirada a Bulma hasta que dio con ella.

Vegeta entonces hizo el intento de hacer que Brolly parara la masacre para poder hablar con intruso pero el androide se adelantó los pasos que lo separaban de la reacción del loco y recibió el ataque instintivo del chico de elite que hubiese sido dirigido al rey de no haberse interpuesto. La tomó del cuello y casi la mató de no ser que la reconoció como la mujer que debía mantener vigilada. Luego, se calmó y dejó al androide con el corazón en un hilo para volver a ser el chico retraído que era y se fue a sentar dentro de su nave personal pasando encima de todos los cuerpos que había destrozado antes.

El rey miró a la rubia con enfado y le repuso: —No necesito guardaespaldas, no te atrevas a hacerlo otra vez.

Entonces Vegeta se dirigió al soldado y lo tomó por el cuello de la coraza para que lo escuchara fuerte y claro, pese a su estado débil y malherido. Arrugó la nariz por el hedor de la sangre y miró hacia otro lado por el asco. Por encima de su hombro alcanzó a ver a la chica de pelos lilas llorar silenciosa y con el asma que le presentaba cuando se alteraba.

—Dile a Zarbon que no se meta en mis asuntos. Vete —le dijo al soldado mientras éste le agradecía por su misericordia y se iba del lugar con lentitud—. Nosotros nos iremos también.

Nappa salió de la sorpresa que tenía al grupo paralizado y asintió con duda, miró a la prisionera con disimulo. Habló pocos momentos después.

—¿Qué hay de ella, señor?

Vegeta no contestó enseguida y la chica escuchó con atención esperando a que la dejaran atrás. Tras meditarlo un poco, el rey habló:—Vendrá con nosotros en la nave de Kakarotto.

El rey caminó hacia ella con pasos agigantados y le extendió una mano con la intención de que se incorporara para dejarla encerrada en la nave del supuesto muerto en acción. Ella negó con la cabeza todavía con un llanto y miró al suelo sin tener el valor de verlo a los ojos.

—Déjame aquí, por favor —dijo con la voz disminuida, él no cambió la expresión—. No quiero ir, no puedes obligarme. Déjame en la Tierra.

—No.

—Puedo saber cuándo una persona disfruta matando, no puedes llevarme contigo. No soy como ustedes. Son monstruos —repuso ella y se atrevió a mirarlo en su arranque de excusas, él la estaba escuchando con detención.

—Venir con nosotros será lo más inteligente que puedes hacer, humana.

* * *

Chichi se asomó por la esquina de un viejo cobertizo y respiró hondo antes de lanzarse en lo que mancharía su honor de por vida. Goku se le acercó por un lado y le tocó un hombro con suavidad, lo que le dio el susto de su vida puesto que la mujer lo aplastó contra el cobertizo de un manotazo.

—No te exhibas así, aún no sabemos si hay gente o no —dijo ella en un susurro y se animó a dar una última mirada antes de gatear a la casa posiblemente deshabitada.

—Déjame ver si entendí, ¿estamos intentando robar? —cuestionó el menor y ella enrojeció de vergüenza. Lo mandó a callar con un dedo en la boca y éste asintió con miedo.

—Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir porque será la única vez que lo diga. No estamos robando, esta casa está perfectamente abandonada y sus dueños debieron huir con toda la confusión de la invasión, ¿verdad? Si estos hombres que dices vienen con la misma ropa que tú, debemos quitártela, es lógica básica. No eres uno de ellos, tú eres de los buenos, Goku —explicó ella y el aludido sonrió emocionado pero luego le asaltó una duda.

—Si estás tan segura que no hay gente aquí, ¿por qué nos escondemos? —preguntó el menor con inocencia y Chichi enrojeció al verse descubierta, aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a explicarse.

—No lo sé realmente, por eso estamos chequeando —dijo ella y se asomó por la ventana, estaba todo desordenado y supuso que fue la prisa con la que se fueron los dueños al recoger sólo lo necesario y huir a alguna parte segura. Fue entonces cuando se aproximó al patio trasero y descolgó la ropa que se estaba secando al sol en una cuerda firme. No se detuvo a pensar cuál iría a quedarle bien al chico y se la extendió para que le diera un vistazo.

El muchacho se maravilló analizando las ropas suaves y fácilmente penetrables de las telas de verano y se probó malamente unos pantalones metiéndoselos por los brazos. Cuando no encontró la abertura para la cabeza supo que había errado.

Chichi sonrió ante sus intentos tontos y se lo quedó mirando hipnotizada hasta que un comentario le vino como balde de agua fría y la convirtió en un manojo de nervios.

—Chichi, ¿para qué son estos? —preguntó el muchacho con un calzoncillo en las manos y lo acercó a su rostro para verle razón de ser, antes de comprender que eran similares a los taparrabos ella se lo rebató de las manos y descubrió su rostro tan rojo como la sangre.

—Lo hablaremos más tarde.

* * *

**Nota de la** **Autora:**Editados los problemas con los guiones :)_ Gracias por los comentarios del capítulo pasado, espero que les guste este. Es, según mi hermana, demasiado corto pero para mí, las escenas son largas D: RP._


	8. Reina algún día

**8**

**Reina algún día**

* * *

Antes de que el rey con su escuadrón volvieran a los hangares de su reino, ya se hablaba de que deserción de Kakarotto del ejército imperial y un rumor aún más vago decía que Vegeta había escogido a una nativa para iniciar su concubinato, cosa poco alejada de la realidad pero que no se creía hasta que la chica pasó a tener un rostro tangible. Que fuera extranjera lo hizo una mala noticia puesto que nuestra raza debería mantenerse pura y la realeza debía mantener el ejemplo. Desde un principio Vegeta mostró poco interés en su papel de rey y sólo parecía interesado en el título más que en la responsabilidad de serlo, y no se molestó en escuchar a sus consejeros hablar al respecto.

El asunto se hizo grave cuando se supo que había una orden estricta de no acercársele a la extranjera, sólo podían hacerlo las personas que la conocieron como esclava, todos menos Brolly, por petición de la misma humana. Vegeta le dejó a su disposición un cuarto del que no salió en semanas y él tampoco fue a visitarla en un largo periodo de tiempo. A Bulma no le fue difícil idear más de mil y una formas de escapar, reuniendo varios artefactos para luego despedazarlos y buscar piezas minúsculas que le permitieran construir un objeto enorme para salir del lugar. Para Nappa no fue más que un arranque de loca y que iba a terminar por matarse, por lo que no llegó a oídos del rey.

—La humana solo es una deshonra para nuestra raza, primero es esa alianza con Freezer, ahora la trajiste a ella —comenzó por milésima vez un anciano del consejo. Nappa puso los ojos en blanco para luego lanzar un suspiro, estaba cansado de ver que los consejeros desfilaran ante la presencia del joven rey para comentar sus molestias con respecto a una inofensiva humana, y sabía perfectamente que Vegeta no lo manejaba mejor que él. El rey se encontraba sentado en su poderoso y ostentoso trono de aspecto tan tosco como su fuerza bruta, pero su postura dejaba mucho que desear, parecía más huraño de lo normal.

—Y qué tratas de decirme con eso —gruñó Vegeta, ocasionando que Nappa soltara una risa ante la postura desafiante que empezaba a tener el rey. Pocos podían hacerle frente a aquello.

—Debe morir, mi rey. Será una demostración de lealtad a su pueblo.

—Con eso te refieres a un sacrificio —continuó con la idea del consejero. El aludido asintió mudo, no sabiendo si el soberano compartía o repudiaba su idea. Vegeta miró fijamente los ojos al anciano que comenzaban a tornarse azules a causa de la baja visibilidad con la que contaba—. Está bien, si quieres mátala tú mismo —y dicho esto se levantó del asiento para dar por terminada la sesión con los miembros del consejo. Nappa no pudo evitar abrir los ojos ante el comentario tan incoherente que había salido del soberano y el anciano no cayó en su felicidad, miró al resto del consejo, quienes aplaudieron débilmente por su victoria. Vegeta se detuvo frente al anciano para susurrarle al oído—. Si es que logras asesinarme —luego, alzó la voz—Vamos, Nappa, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer.

—Vegeta, qué fue lo que acabas de hacer —expresó Nappa, una vez afuera de la estancia. El rey siguió caminando como si hiciera caso omiso al comentario, pero el hombre de altura exagerada aclaró la garganta, ocasionando que el rey se detuviera para atender su llamado.

—Si tanto te preocupa, anda a montar guardia. No creo que te derribe un par de ancianos.

—No es de mi incumbencia lo que hagas o no, ni siquiera me importa si tienes mil bastardos con esa humana, pero eres el rey ahora, deberías mostrarte más comprometido —expresó—. Se sabe que Freezer está muy interesado en controlar la raza y contigo comportándote así le facilitas las cosas.

—Crees que siendo clase baja sabes qué es mejor para el reino —habló Vegeta, con una sonrisa en los labios como si estuviera burlándose de la situación—. Este reino es invencible, mi padre fue un inepto que pensaba que Freezer lo absorbería. Yo soy el único en el universo que puede hacerle frente.

—Mis disculpas —murmuró el fiel soldado, sin ninguna gota de sinceridad en sus palabras. Los rumores hablaban de que el hijo enfermo de locura de Paragus era mucho más poderoso que el rey, y que todo apuntaba a que él tendría la cabeza del soberano en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Por otro lado, decían que Freezer planeaba destronarlo en un futuro cercano.

—Cada vez te vuelves más estúpido —terminó por decir Vegeta, algo molesto—. Vete.

—Como quieras —y el gigantesco hombre desapareció por el pasillo. El rey arrugó la nariz al verse inquieto, aunque ahora pocos se atrevían a desafiar sus actos, en un tiempo las quejas se harían polvo y sabía que preferirían hablar de él a sus espaldas, pasando pronto a ser conspiraciones y al igual que su padre, podrían asesinarlo a causa de ellas.

Chasqueó la lengua, ya no estaba a gusto con sus súbditos, ni siquiera con el fiel Nappa que ya había cuestionado sus motivos. Ahora, era conocido como el hijo del antiguo rey, deshonrado al ser víctima de un ataque cobarde en pleno día. Ni siquiera el o los causantes de aquello tenían un nombre o un rostro para identificarlo y glorificarlo, lo que suponía un asesinato por encomienda, lo cual ponía más en vergüenza el honor del antiguo rey, aunque él sabía con certeza que había sido por encargo de Freezer, nunca se molestaría en probarlo. Murió solo y sin honra, y nadie podía asegurar que el destino le tenía un final calcado al ahora regente.

Caminó sin rumbo por el palacio, estar de misión simplificaba las cosas, por ello no resistía por más de dos semanas estar recluso en su planeta natal y exigía cualquier planeta rico en recursos naturales en el cual podía enterrar su puño. Pero ahora, las semanas pasaban y ninguna misión se le presentó, normalmente iría directamente donde el lagarto por la explicación de su retraso. No era difícil encontrarlo, gustaba merodear el planeta Vegeta sólo para ver si podía enterrar sus garras en asuntos que no le incumbía, por ello, Zarbón merodeaba cada cierto tiempo las instalaciones de palacio.

Ese día, no quiso ver ni al lagarto ni a su esclavo que de mala forma se refería a sí mismo como asistente.

Pronto, vio a Nappa de nuevo, frente a la puerta que mantenía prisionera a la terrícola. Aquella mala sorpresa hizo que el rey se enojara aún más pero le causó gracia que el gigantesco hombre fuese tan ingenuo como para pensar que su visto bueno a la exigencia de los ancianos del consejo era nada más un sarcasmo lanzado sólo para reírse internamente. Nappa era enorme, pero lo que tenía de altura, le faltaba en astucia.

—Te dije que te fueras —resolvió Vegeta, para luego entrar a la habitación de la terrícola que muchos repudiaban.

—Estoy ocupada, ándate —gritó sin saber realmente de quién se trataba, la terrícola estaba oculta entre la sombra que le proporcionaban las cortinas completamente cerradas, tendida sobre su cama, intentando pensar en alguna forma de escape perfecta.

—En qué si estás encerrada aquí día y noche —preguntó el recién llegado y ella se estremeció al escuchar su voz—No estaba seguro de que siguieras con vida, humana.

—Vegeta —habló la chica, el rey notó que en su voz había un dejo de esperanza, como si en su figura viese protección o que lo miraba como algo parecido a un amigo. Se sonrió a sí mismo y se quedó parado para analizar a la humana—Tienes que sacarme de aquí.

—Cualquiera en tu posición querría estar aquí adentro, humana, pero tú sólo quieres salir —resolvió el soberano, dispuesto a irse. Bulma saltó de su cama y corrió en su encuentro, tomó uno de sus brazos y lo jaló como un intento de que volviera, Vegeta quiso reír a carcajadas de la poca fuerza que tenía la de cabellos lilas pero no quería acrecentar la curiosidad de Nappa al oírlo divertirse con la terrícola.

—Déjame volver a mi planeta —imploró Bulma. Jaló de su brazo hasta que Vegeta cedió y pudo guiarlo hasta la punta de su cama, el rey no pudo estar más sorprendido con su reacción, en nada parecida a sus demás súbditos, quienes pensarían dos veces antes de tocarlo—. No sé lo que está pasando allá pero necesito volver a ver a mis padres y amigos.

—Considéralos muertos —dijo serio, pensando en que dicha noticia le aliviaría el peso sobre sus hombros y dejaría la ridícula idea de abandonar el planeta Vegeta, pero la terrícola no tenía en mente hacer eso.

—No, deben estar bien —expresó la chica, cambiando de idea rápidamente—. Aunque de ser así, podría revivirlos —Vegeta frunció pronunciadamente su entrecejo y comenzó a pensar que la terrícola encerraba una especie de poderes curativos que podían engañar la muerte—. Estaba buscando las Esferas del Dragón en la Tierra, traía dos en mi poder, pero con lo que sucedió creo que las perdí.

—De qué hablas, terrícola —preguntó el rey, poniéndose de pie al pensar en que la locura proveniente del planeta azul fuese una peste. Bulma silenció prontamente, no muy segura de que Vegeta fuese un digno conocedor de aquel secreto.

—Cuentos —expresó desilusionada. El soberano asintió no muy convencido de la respuesta que le había regalado la terrícola y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

* * *

Me encontré a Dodoria en el hangar de salida, después de intercambiar miradas con él supe que no había sido del todo azar. El soldado de piernas cortas se regodeó al verme de pies a cabeza y me detuvo con una mano a la altura de la cabeza, no tuve otra opción que atender su llamado. Me devolví sobre mis pasos y lo miré sin despegar los labios, Dodoria rió con más fuerza.

—Me recuerdas bastante a tu padre, niño —comenzó, arrugué la nariz, para ese entonces me sonaba más a un insulto que otra cosa—. ¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo que hizo tu padre cuando lo arrestaron?

El alienígena me rodeó y no me molesté en moverme para seguirlo, lo miré de soslayo. Nunca me habían dicho algo del arresto de mi padre pero fue porque jamás lo pregunté, chasqueé la lengua y me encaminé a la salida con el paso firme dispuesto a dejarlo con las palabras atoradas en la garganta pero creo que él previó mi reacción.

—Él chilló como una mujer cuando lo reduje en el suelo. Lloró por misericordia y llamó a sus hijos, dijo que lo sentía. Sentía el deshonor que les trajo a ti y a tu pequeño hermano —dijo con satisfacción y se mordió el labio inferior, esperando atento a mi respuesta. Sonreí un poco, si bien sabía que era una mentira mal hecha, que me hablaran del tema no me hacía gracia. Seguí caminando pero Dodoria no tenía intenciones de dejarme en paz—. Tu hermanito desertó el ejército imperial, la próxima vez que lo vean es hombre muerto, si es que ya no lo está, y la sangre de tu padre va a extinguirse para siempre.

—¿Extinguirse? —pregunté con la ceja alzada mientras detenía mi paso y me volteaba un poco.

—Tú nunca has valido algo, niño. Sabes que nadie recordará a Radditz, hijo de Bardock, el guerrero de clase baja que sirve en el peor batallón que existe en tu asqueroso planeta. El hijo de un traidor es lo que eres y el hermano de un desertor también.

—Y me estás diciendo esto porque…—dije. Lo miré un poco con el cejo fruncido y me fui. No obtuve respuesta hasta que me alejé lo suficiente y lo oí susurrar. Vivo o muerto, daba igual, yo no representaba una amenaza para alguien y dejarme vivo no era realmente por misericordia. Dodoria gustaba de recordármelo. Nunca pensó que ya lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

Al salir de hangar principal, a un lado de palacio, noté al androide por primera vez. Si bien en el momento no supe quién era realmente, mi memoria me ayudó a retener su rostro hasta que me dijeron su nombre. La vi un par de veces más, siempre dirigiéndose a un viejo almacén. Pensé que por su condición de mujer sus viajes hacia allá estaban más que justificados pero me temo que estaba muy equivocado. Ese era el lugar donde se juntaba con su hermano mellizo, el androide moreno Número 17.

Fue extraña su aparición, en este planeta nadie ve a los esclavos, visitantes extranjeros o androides, ninguno vale más que un par de monedas y me sorprendió que su presencia me fuera relevante en el paisaje. Caminé tras ella un par de cuadras hasta que por fin entró al almacén y seguí caminando sin rumbo fijo. Como me había desviado de mi camino para perseguirla, no tenía otro lado al cual ir por lo que me devolví sobre mis pasos y entré al almacén, confiando en que ella no me había visto en todo el trayecto.

Me senté en una barra que parecía la de una taberna asegurándome que quedaría cerca de donde la rubia se sentaría pero mis intentos no fueron del todo gratificantes, no escuché la conversación en su totalidad. Apoyé los codos sobre la madera y me incliné un poco para disimular mi cabeza cuando volteara a mirarlos. Para cuando se saludaron secamente, una señora extranjera se me acercó y me preguntó qué era lo que buscaba. La ignoré en un principio puesto que quería escuchar la conversación pero la molestia no me permitió seguir con mi intento.

—Te pregunté, ¿qué es lo que quieres, soldado? —dijo la tipa con una mano en la cintura y la miré un tanto con expectación, no tenía idea qué era lo que ofrecía. Le di una mirada panorámica al lugar, botellas de colores brillantes y polvos de otros más opacos. Las esquinas se quemaban unas hojas y maderas aromáticas, y de los techos colgaban telas y vegetales alienígenas. Arrugué la nariz, era como estar en un planeta salvaje de esos que anexábamos con regularidad y me sentí asqueado. Los androides eran seres sin hogar, pertenecían a ningún lado y no tenían cultura propia, no tenía idea de dónde provenían esas extravagancias y menos qué era lo que pediría, suspiré y desvié la mirada. Observé a la pareja un momento, bebían algo verde.

—Licor, el más fuerte que tengas —dije sin quitarle la vista a los artificiales y la alienígena bufó una maldición. La miré contrariado.

—Este no es ningún bar, soldado, me temo que estás perdido.

—Entonces tráeme lo que tengas, mujer, no tengo todo el día —le contesté desesperado y ella elevó una ceja.

—Depende, ¿tienes dinero? —siseó ella y tomó un palo vistoso con unos cueros pegados en el extremo con el que me apuntó, me señaló la coraza. No lo esperaba puesto que estaba concentrado en los androides y miré sólo cuando ella me tocó la insignia. Puse mala cara y saqué un par de monedas de los bolsillos, podían pagarme mal en el batallón en el que estaba pero no significaba que no tenía dinero. La señora se guardó las monedas y me sirvió del líquido verde, no me volvió a molestar y volvía cada vez para rellenarme la copa.

Los androides seguían hablando indiferentes a mi presencia, la rubia hablando con seriedad y el hermano haciendo bromas de vez en cuando. Parecían a simple vista ordinarios, con temas cotidianos que pecaban de aburridos hasta que ella comenzó a hablar de Brolly. Ese nombre era conocido por todos, el hijo loco de Paragus, y un monstruo en batalla.

—¿Saben que estás aquí, hermanita? —preguntó el muchacho mientras daba un sorbo a su trago y plegaba sus brazos en el respaldo del asiento. La aludida negó con la cabeza.

—No. A ellos no les interesa si estoy o no ahí —respondió simplemente y él rió, acercándosele un poco, le acarició el mentón suavemente.

—Entonces qué estamos esperando, vámonos de aquí. No entiendo por qué no lo has hecho antes, hermanita. Soy libre porque así lo decidí, nadie puede rastrearme y mientras no mejoren su tecnología no lo harán, son sólo un montón de salvajes estúpidos —dijo el hermano y se volvió a recostar sobre su asiento. Me erguí un tanto al escuchar lo último pero me contuve.

—Esconderse no es ser libre, 17. Puedo liberarnos si hago lo que me dicen —le respondió ella y fruncí el cejo—Si te encuentran, van a matarte.

—Sabes que eso no sucederá, somos más fuertes que ellos.

—No, Brolly lo es aún más —dijo—. Si me voy, me cazarán hasta que me encuentren, no sólo los hombres de Vegeta, sino que Freezer también. Esto significa que Brolly lo hará porque es federado, él trabaja directamente para Freezer —hizo una pausa— Soy su propiedad como lo eres tú también.

No hablaron más y me desesperé para que lo siguieran haciendo. Chasqueé la lengua indignado y ambos me miraron, para mi sorpresa, la tipa que atendía el almacén se me acercó y mi error pasó desapercibido. La alienígena me sirvió más líquido verde y bebí un poco para que pensaran que mi conducta había sido por mi copa vacía.

—Debo irme —ella se levantó, el hermano la miró serio y se incorporó. Se miraron un poco y ella se fue, el androide moreno lo hizo también pero por una puerta interior del almacén. A esconderse, supuse.

* * *

Después de la visita de Vegeta, Bulma se sintió intranquila los días que le siguieron. Luego de varias torturas mentales, decidió echar un vistazo al exterior de la puerta que la mantenía oculta. Se paró frente a frente a la salida de su cautiverio seguro y la entrada a un exterior peligroso, tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta y respiró hondo un par de veces. Posicionó la mano sobre el botón que abría la puerta dispuesta a echar un vistazo rápido, si es que había vida detrás de ella, la cerraría enseguida con un palmetazo firme sobre el botón nuevamente porque no iría a despegarse de él hasta estar segura.

Aspiró una gran cantidad de aire y cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos, abrió la puerta y la cerró enseguida con dos certeros golpes al panel, el mecanismo esperó a que el metal llegara a su punto máximo antes de cerrarse como estaba programado, tiempo suficiente para darle una mirada fugaz al exterior.

Reconoció un pasillo y un par de puertas cerradas, no había ventanas y tampoco adornos. Era un sitio frío y tosco. Sonrió, era perfectamente seguro salir a recorrer el pasillo y volver rápidamente antes de que llegara alguien potencialmente peligroso y así lo hizo una vez que accionó el mecanismo para abrir la puerta una vez más. Apretó los puños y camino descalza hacia afuera incluso antes de que la puerta estuviera completamente abierta. Vegeta no se preocupaba de ella más que mandarle comida y agua todos los días, no pensó que también necesitaba ropa apropiada para ese planeta de días infernalmente calientes y noches tibias, y Bulma no se molestó en ponerse algo sobre las piernas más que su ropa interior y una prenda rosada que le cubría el torso y le llegaba hasta más debajo de los muslos, la misma con la que había llegado. Bastante tentador para cualquier soldado solitario.

Ella tanteó el pasillo con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido al caminar, razón por la cual iba descalza. Obvió las puertas por si había gente en su interior y se volcó a revisar el final del pasillo, donde terminaba en otra puerta, para reconocer las salidas si es que las había y se pegó a la muralla para escuchar vida detrás. No alcanzó a percibir mucho puesto que sintió algo que se acercaba por detrás.

Un soldado con la cola enrollada en la cintura se le acercó con la seguridad que no había testigos presentes que lo delataran después, mordiéndose el labio inferior, ladeó la cabeza hacia los lados para observarla mejor y Bulma se arrinconó en la puerta del pasillo. Tanteando el panel cerca buscó el botón que abría la compuerta metálica, dispuesta a arriesgarse al entrar a la otra estancia que podía estar repleta de más soldados como el que la estaba acorralando en cámara lenta.

—¡Detente! Si llegas a hacerme algo, Vegeta se enterará. Sí, le diré y no estará contento cuando lo haga —dijo ella, esperanzada a que el susodicho tuviera la misma reacción cuando estaban en la Tierra puesto que nadie le había dicho a Bulma que ya existía la restricción en cuanto a tocarla. Por supuesto que poco tiempo había pasado desde que habían prohibido hacerle daño, nadie realmente creía en el verdadero castigo que esto implicaba y el soldado no paró con las amenazas.

Bulma sufrió en silencio y golpeó una y otra vez el panel cuando ninguno de los botones que había oprimido respondía a su urgencia de abrir la puerta.

—No entiendo por qué el rey te tiene encerrada en una habitación y nunca viene a verte. Hago guardia aquí muy a menudo y nunca lo he visto acá —dijo a pasos de tenerla pegada a su cuerpo—Estoy seguro que no se molestará si doy un vistazo.

Con un último palmetazo, la puerta se abrió y antes de que Bulma pudiera empezar la huida, el cuerpo de Nappa se materializó en la entrada y la de cabello lila no supo si alegrarse o llorar por ver ese rostro conocido. El calvo puso mala cara al ver la escena pero el soldado no se inmutó, siguió avanzando hasta que Nappa puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica. Bulma comenzó a chillar.

—Cálmate, humana —dijo simplemente—. ¿No deberías estar en tu puesto haciendo guardia? —preguntó dirigiéndose al soldado pero no esperaba una respuesta realmente y se dispuso a seguir hablando antes de que el aludido respondiera a su pregunta—. Vete antes de que el rey se entere que estuviste a punto de desobedecer una orden suya, ¿entendiste?

El soldado así lo hizo pero no muy convencido de que la amenaza fuera cierta. Bulma no terminó de salir de su impresión hasta que el calvo enorme la estaba llevando de vuelta a su prisión de cuatro paredes.

—¿De qué orden te referías allá?

—No sé de lo que estás hablando, humana.

—¿Esclava no era? —preguntó la chica con cierta duda picándole en la cabeza.

* * *

Cuando Tomma llegó junto a Seripa al santuario, el soldado no supo si alegrarse o sentir asco por tanta raza distinta que había en el lugar, opuesta al gobierno de Freezer. Saludó a Paragus con indiferencia, preguntándole directamente el paradero del lunático que decía ver el futuro, puesto que no se tragaba el cuento todavía. La chica _saiyan_ lo guió por la aldea a una tienda en la que lo mantenían cautivo y se lo encontró recostado en el suelo con la vista perdida en el techo, esperando que las ánimas se dignaran a visitarlo después de olvidarlo por semanas. Se le quedó mirando en lo que sería la entrada y lo observó durante varios momentos en los que él no lo percibió. Cuando Paragus quiso entrar junto a él, Tomma lo detuvo.

—Quiero hablar a solas con él primero, anciano —dijo el más alto y Bardock se incorporó al escuchar su voz. El _saiyan_ cerró la tienda del exterior con una simple tela que apenas hermetizaba el lugar y se acercaron. Se saludaron con un abrazo amistoso. —Tanto tiempo sin verte, amigo. Me temo que no es agradable verte así.

—¿Has tenido noticias de Kakarotto? —preguntó con ansias el padre y Tomma se encogió de hombros.

—Él se fue con el escuadrón del rey a la Tierra como tú lo dijiste. El rey volvió de su misión pero me temo que el chiquillo no lo hizo con él. Sólo hay rumores —explicó y Bardock no pareció entender.

—¿Qué rumores?

—Que desertó del ejército Imperial y no se sabe más de él desde entonces. Pudo haber muerto —dijo Tomma. El de la cicatriz asintió suavemente.

—¿Y Raditz? —indagó luego y Tomma no mejoró la cara, negó con la cabeza.

—Dodoria lo degradó de rango, ahora pertenece al batallón de chapa amarilla. No quiere verte, amigo.

—Al menos sigue vivo —reflexionó mi padre mientras buscó asiento en su tienda vacía. Tomma lo imitó después tomando el lugar que los dejara enfrentados. Hubo un silencio incómodo que nadie terminó hasta que mi padre quiso dejar el tema de los hijos desgraciados a un lado—. ¿Alguna novedad del mundo exterior?

—Las cosas están mal. La gente no está del todo contenta en el reino —luego de un breve momento en el que Tomma pareció reflexionar, continuó con su relato—. Apareció esta chica con el rey Vegeta, es extranjera. Dicen que puede ser su favorita, nadie puede tocarla.

—Dime, Tomma, ¿cómo es ella? —preguntó Bardock esperando haberla visto en algún sueño pero Tomma lo tomó como el deseo de su amigo cautivo por imaginarse algo bello al estar condenado a ver tanta alienígena fea rondando el lugar. El soldado más alto de los dos sonrió con picardía.

—Son pocos los que la han visto en realidad pero dicen que es hermosa. El pelo lo tiene de un color extraño pero me temo que en el carácter aún tiene que amansarse. Grita como loca —explicó el más alto de los dos y Bardock suspiró con los ojos cerrados. Después de un momento de contemplaciones, se levantó y caminó por la tienda como para calmarse un poco. Tomma lo observó turbado.

—Ella será reina algún día —dijo sin tacto y Tomma se levantó enfadado. Mezclar sangres era grave y más lo era tener príncipes híbridos. La sola idea le repugnó—. Vegeta siempre hace las cosas a su manera, eso es lo que lo matará.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? Es totalmente absurdo, me cuesta creerte. Lo siento pero no puedo ni siquiera imaginármelo. Ella debe morir antes de que abra las piernas y dé a luz a un bastardo híbrido —dijo el más alto de los dos y Bardock se le acercó rápidamente para taparle la boca.

—Eso es exactamente lo que no debe pasar. Escucha, Tomma, no se lo dirás a Paragus o a otra persona del santuario, pensarán igual que tú. Esos niños deben nacer —aun cuando Tomma no estuvo de acuerdo hasta mucho después, asintió con pesar y se torturó con la idea de que fuera más de un bastardo los que nacerían. Cuando padre sintió que Tomma había captado el mensaje lo soltó y se fue a otro rincón de la tienda.

—¿Qué debemos hacer si no es matarla, Bardock? Esta chiquilla arruinará el planeta, híbridos…¡Hay que matarlos a todos!

—Ella necesita protección. Habrá quienes intentarán matarla, hay que evitarlo — dijo mi padre y al ver que Tomma no se terminaba por convencer, explicó—. Piensa, Tomma, el rey no deseará a otra mujer más que esta humana. No hará herederos con ninguna otra, verdaderos herederos. Si él muere, ¿quién se sentará en el trono? ¿Acaso tú, yo? Freezer lo hará. De él depende nuestro planeta muerto y posee la mitad de nuestro hombres, quien más que él tiene el derecho de reinar.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**Corregidos los errores de guion y las partes que considero que estaban un tanto OOC. :)_ Gracias a Gianna Dirce y a LPhreek90 por sus comentarios. RP._


	9. El hijo de la discordia

**9**

**El hijo de la discordia**

* * *

Vegeta bajó al centro de investigación en donde todos los científicos trabajaban para él, atendiendo un llamado que poco pudo entender, uno de los jefes del lugar había hablado de algún invento extraño que había creado la terrícola y que había puesto a todo el personal en un estado exaltado. Al entrar a la estancia, un viejo se le aproximó en un estado paranoico y no dudó en apuntar al objeto que iba de un lado a otro seguido por una risa femenina. La rubia llegó a sus espaldas sin que él tuviera la oportunidad de detectarla, la miró de reojo encolerizado y a regañadientes pronunció sus primeras palabras del día: —No sigas avanzando.

Comprobó que la máquina hubo entendido el mensaje para caminar despreocupadamente hasta la terrícola. El invento que tenía en sus manos le era bastante conocido, tenía dos ruedas y lo usaba para transportarse rápidamente por tierra, y lo que nadie entendía en el personal, era que ese proyecto incluía a la terrícola quien estaba oculta bajo un casco y accesorios que ella misma había creado, nadie lo entendía porque no estaba permitido crear cosas para sí mismos.

Él se paró en su camino, y ella tuvo que maniobrar para no volcarse en un frenado muy brusco, y pese todos sus esfuerzos, ella y su preciada motocicleta cayeron de bruces al suelo.

—Qué te pasa, Vegeta —gritó ella enfurecida, era la única en todo el universo conocido que increpaba así al soberano pero eso no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto, vio a la terrícola que luchaba con liberar su pierna izquierda de todo el peso de su invento sobre ella. Lloriqueó un rato y luego lo miró a través de su casco y dijo: —¿Acaso no me piensas ayudar?

Él torció la boca y con una patada echó a volar el maldito invento que tenía a todos esos científicos con los nervios en punta. Bulma lo miró atónita, había veces que el rey le daba miedo pero le tenía la suficiente confianza como para decirle un par de cosas con un par de gritos, sin embargo silenció y se levantó con pesar del suelo. Sabía que su creación estaba echa añicos y que Vegeta no dudaría en destruírselo otra vez. No tenía sentido estar encerrada en ese lugar si pocas veces le aprobaban sus proyectos.

Vegeta no dijo nada más, como siempre, le sacó el casco de la cabeza, la observó unos segundos para voltearse bruscamente, tirar y destruir el último vestigio del horroroso invento de Bulma. Ella chilló y vio cómo el rey se iba de las instalaciones.

Un anciano se le acercó temeroso, se paró a su lado y le dijo: —Tienes suerte de que tienes al rey de tu lado pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, no siempre vas a tener ese privilegio.

—Lo sé, no tienes por qué decírmelo —dijo la terrícola, volviendo a su puesto de trabajo con desgano, se sentó en su silla y empezó a revolver todo lo que había sobre su mesa. El anciano la analizó de lejos mientras ella arrojaba lejos todas sus herramientas y hojas, y decidió mirar de cerca lo que traía entre manos la joven.

* * *

Con un puño iracundo abrió la compuerta que separaba el pasillo de su estancia personal con un golpe. Al ser el rey de un vasto número de civilizaciones y recibir el tributo de muy pocos de ellas, puesto que no todas permanecían vivas, se podía pensar que su habitación era lujosa y amplia pero eso estaba totalmente alejado de la realidad. Vegeta tenía la mentalidad de un soldado común y corriente que no necesitaba más de un sitio fresco con una cama para dormir el poco tiempo que permanecía en su planeta principal. Nadie entraba más que él y sólo Nappa había visto su interior al irlo a buscar como su escolta personal y general para atender el llamado urgente o simplemente avisarle de una misión de gestión reciente.

A pesar que el estar enfadado era algo común en él, siempre conocía el porqué de su estado anímico y en esos momentos no entendía la naturaleza de su arrebato. Con Bulma merodeando las instalaciones de palacio pensó que estaría más tranquilo, verla perder la razón cada vez que lo veía llegar le había alimentado el ego en la Tierra pero en su planeta no lograba tener el mismo efecto. Ella se estaba mostrando segura a su lado y el motivo de su presencia allí lo desconocía, su tecnología le parecía inútil y nada bélica, consistía en artefactos de acarreo de material, transporte y comunicación, algunos inventos le ayudaban a transformar su figura cambiándole de tamaño para intentar escapar y otros para entender lenguas extrañas. _Chatarra_, pensaba él cada vez que lo llamaban desde el centro de investigación para mostrarle las nuevas adquisiciones o implorarle que la calmara cuando la humana se volvía eufórica con uno de sus inventos, y las mandaba a volar o simplemente requisar. La chica de pelo lila se indignaba y si estaba de humor, le permitía guardar un ejemplar sólo para hacerla callar. Ya no había motivo para mantenerla con vida pero ahí estaba él, pensando en qué debería hacer con ella.

Se recostó pesadamente en la cama que era aún más tiesa que su trono y cerró los ojos. No se sorprendió que apenas pudiera dormir un poco. El verse intranquilo no hizo más que incrementar su malestar, estaba aburrido como siempre lo estaba en su planeta pero no deseaba salir de alguna misión de conquista como lo hacía en estas situaciones. Vegeta no quiso meditar el porqué de sus acciones y se dirigió a la prisión de la terrícola para sentenciarla a muerte sin hilar pensamiento alguno.

Trazó mentalmente la trayectoria más corta posible y caminó a paso firme, pasó a un lado del guardia que habían puesto para vigilar la puerta de la chica terrestre y lo observó de soslayo cuando el individuo formaba una sonrisa lasciva al reconocerlo, no entendió en ese entonces por qué un soldado de la más baja categoría tenía esa actitud hasta más tarde, cuando le devolviera el gesto, calcinándole los sesos de la forma más despiadada que lo caracterizaba.

Presionó el panel para abrir el cuarto de Bulma y enseguida la vio hincada sobre sus piernas mientras se untaba una pasta sobre el rostro, se horrorizó al verlo y una diminuta sonrisa adornó su rostro masculino. Ella se apresuró en quitarse de encima en ungüento que había conseguido moliendo unas pequeñas hierbas que crecían con dificultad cerca de la ventana de metal, el verse sin ganas de escapar y aburrida, no encontró mejor solución que hidratarse la cara con las únicas plantas que lograban doblarle la mano al destino y crecer en las peores condiciones que podían tener. Bulma pensó que si podían crecer sin problemas en la esquina de una ventana, con sólo un poco de tierra y casi nada de agua, tendrían que ser poderosas para la piel.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la chica al verse visto descubierta en tal mal estado y se limpió la palma de la mano con el borde del tiesto de comida para quitar el excedente del ungüento. El rey sin darse vuelta a ver el panel de la puerta, la cerró sin vacilar. Se dio una vuelta por la pieza y finalizó su recorrido en silencio al sentarse sobre la cama. La chica lo miró contrariada. —Te hice una pregunta.

—Y tú olvidas quién eres, humana —indicó con el ceño fruncido y la voz áspera, a lo que Bulma se descolocó y tensó los labios mientras lo miraba con el mentón pegado al cuello. Su subordinación le duró poco, había aprendido que los arrebatos de Vegeta no le duraban mucho y sólo bastaba con no ofenderse para no seguirle el juego. Él era un perro que ladraba pero que no mordía, al menos no a ella.

—Hace tiempo que no me venías a ver —comenzó la humana haciendo caso omiso de la actitud huraña del rey, que no cambiaba la cara y la miraba enfurecido—. Te ves tenso. ¿Tuviste un mal día?

—He venido a matarte.

—De verdad que te gusta asustarme, ¿no, Vegeta? —exclamó nerviosa Bulma mientras se volteaba y daba una vuelta por la habitación, el soberano la seguía sólo con las pupilas y mantenía la misma posición que usaba en su trono, imponente y bestial. La chica en ningún momento quiso pensar que le hablaba enserio y rió con nerviosismo al caminar con la gracia de una mujer confiada.

—Yo siempre hablo enserio, humana.

—Y aun así siempre mantuviste que estaba más segura aquí contigo que en otro lugar, Vegeta —dijo al borde de perder la razón pero había en ella el ferviente deseo de sobrevivir que la mantenía al límite—. Para ser rey, eres bastante incomprensible.

—Cometí un error, no estás segura conmigo. No puedo mantenerte con vida.

—¡No puedes matarme! —Vegeta sonrió ante su reclamo y por fin se incorporó de la cama y se puso de pie. Ante esto, Bulma retrocedió un poco para el regocijo de él—. No puedes matarme.

—Creo que eso sería muy fácil, humana, como pisar un insecto —respondió él con una sonrisa torcida, esas emociones lo habían calmado, al igual que invadir un planeta y sitiarlo, destruyendo todo ente posible.

—No puedes matarme porque soy la única en que puedes confiar —concluyó la chica finalmente y Vegeta la miró contrariado, su enfado se incrementó. Antes de que la increpara, la chica rápidamente hiló una explicación mientras encontraba la fuerza para mantenerse estoica y clara en su punto—. Porque un rey como tú, tiene mucho que perder y todos a tu alrededor deben desear todo lo que tú eres, Vegeta. En cambio, yo sólo quiero una cosa.

—No hay lugar en el universo en el que estés segura, no puedes escapar —concluyó el soberano un poco más calmado. Bulma se le aproximó un poco.

—Entonces no me escaparé, Vegeta.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces, humana?

—Quiero que castigues a alguien que desobedeció una orden —sin querer Bulma había actuado con una ferocidad que el rey no le conocía. Al escuchar el relato del centinela que la había increpado antes de la aparición de Nappa, partió enfurecido hacia afuera, seguido por la chica de cabellos lilas y de un golpe mandó al susodicho a la otra habitación, a través de la puerta metálica y a la vista de los demás centinelas que aguardaban eternamente en las otras puertas del corredor, en las que habitaban concubinas de los miembros de la elite, prisioneros y secretos. La sola imagen de la chica terrestre detrás del rey les suspiraba una cosa y esa era la que todos temían, una reina alienígena.

La chica rápidamente se escondió nuevamente en su guarida al comprender que el castigo correspondía a la muerte y se torturó severamente pensando si era necesaria la muerte por el sólo hecho de querer abusarla, hecho que Nappa había detenido oportunamente.

* * *

Era de noche y representantes de cada especie se reunían en la choza principal del Santuario en el momento en que Bardock entró en ella. Estaban discutiendo acaloradamente alrededor de un círculo sobre el suelo en donde flameaba la hoguera más grande y en donde se cocinaba el festín. Todos se callaron al instante y aunque hablaban en la lengua propia del Santuario, Bardock supo enseguida el tema a discusión. Hizo caso omiso y se dirigió silenciosamente en dirección hacia donde se encontraban Tomma y Seripa, esta última no participaba en la confección del festín que era tarea única de las mujeres presentes, su condición como invitada la relevó de la tarea pero que no terminó por agradar a las ofendidas presentes.

Tomma no podía esconder su enfado, la noticia de que el rey había asesinado a un soldado porque había quebrantado una orden única en su especie ya había llegado a oídos de Paragus que tenía una red de espías por todo el reino.

—Están decidiendo si matar o no a la terrícola —comentó Tomma mirando de reojo al recién llegado.

—Lo sé, es precisamente de eso que vine a hablar con Seripa —contestó mi padre y la chica lo miró curiosa. Paragus no tardó en unirse al grupo al verse interrumpida la sesión.

—Bardock, me temo que llegas tarde —comenzó—. ¿Me puedes decir si has sabido algo de las ánimas?

—Sí, esta mujer, la terrícola... —dijo pausadamente—. Debemos protegerla, Seripa tiene que ir al palacio y ofrecerse como su guardia personal. Van a haber muchos personajes que trataran de asesinarla y ella puede impedirlo estando cerca.

—Espero que no te haya dado demencia espacial —comentó Paragus con una risa forzada que invitó a todos los presentes a hacerlo también. Todos entendían su lengua, el único motivo por el que hablaban el idioma del Santuario era para que los invitados no estuvieran al tanto de todo lo que decía en la reunión—. Esa terrícola es una amenaza para el imperio puro de los _saiyan_. ¡No podemos permitirlo!

—Seripa la vigilará en todo momento, producir un aborto es demasiado fácil. Créeme, esta es la única forma para que el consejo de guerra y sus generales más influyentes lo destituyan del trono y entonces cualquiera de nosotros puede tomarlo. Un rey que no puede gobernar no puede ser rey.

El semblante alumbrado por tonos naranjos y azules del viejo general se iluminó por la codicia y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Bardock como lo hiciera un padre a su hijo y con la otra, le dio pequeños golpes en la mejilla con la cicatriz. Sólo Paragus sonreía y mi padre se mantuvo estoico, había hecho lo que le habían ordenado esas fuerzas sobrenaturales que lo visitaban. Para cuando el padre de Brolly se dio la vuelta para anunciar que el festín debía comenzar inmediatamente, Bardock se volteó a explicarse con Seripa ante la exaltación de Tomma, que no entendía bien lo que acababa de escuchar, muy contrario a lo que le había confesado mi padre antes.

—Algo que he aprendido de las ánimas es que el destino se abre camino, no se pueden cambiar los eventos pero sí las circunstancias —dijo guardando la compostura y hablaba mientras simulaba masticar—. Tienes que ganarte la confianza de la terrícola, ella se encargará de lo demás. Aun no es el tiempo, al parecer el rey todavía no la ha aceptado abiertamente.

—¿Es verdad lo que le dijiste al viejo? —interrumpió Tomma, con un poco de esperanza que la parte del aborto era cierta.

—No del todo. Seripa, te darán algunas infusiones abortivas y te las llevarás pero en ningún caso las usarás —la mujer asintió turbada por su reciente misión, sin comprender completamente el porqué de todo lo que decían—. Llegado el momento, sabrás exactamente lo que tienes que hacer. Sólo sigue tu instinto.

* * *

De un azote en el panel, el rey mandó a cerrar la puerta dejando sólo a un puñado de centinelas dentro de la estancia y a su eterno general calvo a su lado. No era raro verlo tan enojado, lo extraño era que estuviera así por una cantidad considerable de tiempo y todos sabían la razón. El soberano estaba siendo afectado por las palabras de la humana y estaba huraño, puesto que sabía que ninguna de las personas que habitaban el palacio aceptaba su relación con la chica que habría salido con dieciséis años solares de su planeta natal y que el viaje la habría madurado con la edad de una mujer de veintitantos años. Por supuesto que los rumores habían exagerado la verdadera relación entre ellos, llegaban igual a los oídos del rey.

Vegeta se sentó en su trono con un brazo sosteniendo su cabeza y el cuerpo ligeramente apoyado hacia un lado, y miró de soslayo a sus guardias que lo observaban de la misma forma. Los centinelas desviaron la mirada hacia al frente sin siquiera fingir que no lo hacía, y al rey le pareció la muestra perfecta de la debilitada aprobación que su mandato estaba sufriendo. El rey comenzó a reír, sarcástico. Todos los presentes voltearon a mirarlo como si se tratara de un loco y Nappa sólo frunció el ceño, a un lado del trono y las manos detrás de la espalda.

—Me toman por un tonto —exclamó Vegeta con la rabia en la boca del estómago. Increpó a sus guardias con la mirada y luego se acomodó en el trono nuevamente, en una posición bastante cómoda y soltó otra risa más recatada, con la boca cerrada—. Sé lo que piensan. No importa realmente, puedo destruirlos con un solo movimiento —rió una vez más.

—Vegeta —tanteó el fiel Nappa, quien estaba sorprendido por el nuevo arrebato del rey.

—¡Cállate! —bramó de vuelta y al hacerlo, se levantó de un salto del trono, girándose para increparlo con la mirada y la ira marcada en su semblante. —Tú no me das órdenes a mí, Nappa. Estos insectos me insultan con su mera presencia, ¡guardias! —Vegeta se volteó encolerizado hacia los susodichos que ya lo veían como un loco y su locura era culpa de la bruja que había traído de la Tierra—. Váyanse, ¡todos ustedes! Ninguno de ustedes es digno oponente para mí, son un puñado de escoria. No pueden defenderme si no pueden vencerme.

Para cuando el grupo de centinelas se comenzó a mover, el más cercano al trono soltó una solitaria risa que fulminó hasta la última gota de sangre del cuerpo del enloquecido Vegeta. El aludido se dio vuelta en pleno trayecto al trono y se encaminó veloz hacia el desafortunado guardia que lo observó un tanto más calmo de lo que estaba el rey pero no menos enfadado. El rey estaba perdiendo la razón.

—¿Qué te parece gracioso, insecto? —preguntó el soberano con una sonrisa torcida adornando su rostro perverso. El guardia frunció el ceño tanto o más que el mismo Vegeta.

—Tú no eres un rey ni serás digno para serlo —dijo con la voz firme y como si fuera una sentencia de muerte, cerró los ojos, dio un alarido e intentó ponerse en posición de batalla para hacerle frente pero como bien sabía Vegeta, ellos no eran una amenaza para él y con un firme movimiento de cuerpo, esquivó el ataque torpe del guardia y rodeó el cuello de su víctima con un brazo mientras que con el otro brazo lo extendía hacia atrás para propinarle el golpe mortal que acabaría con su vida. Vegeta se dirigió a los demás guardias aparentemente calmado, el cuerpo del guardia caía en cámara lenta frente de ellos.

—¿Alguien más piensa que no soy el rey? —preguntó con la voz temblando debido a su estado enrarecido. Ningún centinela se molestó en responderle y se limitaron a verlo serenos, aunque sus pensamientos fueran sediciosos. —¿Entonces qué están esperando? ¡Fuera!

El rey desvió la mirada hacia el cuerpo del centinela que yacía unos metros más allá y cerró los ojos antes de dar un grito de rabia. Nappa lo miró desde su posición a un lado del trono sin despegar los labios. Al irse el último guardia de la sala del trono, esta se quedó en silencio como una cripta y Vegeta vaciló por primera vez en el día. Se paseó como si estuviera enfermo, débil y se sentó en el trono por enésima vez con los ojos cerrados y una mano sobre la frente. El calvo no se movió en ningún momento, como una estatua, digno del entrenamiento de soldado que tuvo desde edad temprana.

—Debo salir de aquí —manifestó entonces el joven rey tras mucho tiempo en silencio y se encaminó a la salida. Para Nappa no fue difícil adivinar dónde había ido.

* * *

Para Bulma, la vida de prisionera se le hizo normal y los únicos momentos divertidos sucedían cuando su captor iba a visitarla o cuando Nappa la iba a buscar para que fuera a jugar al laboratorio, como él le decía, siendo la primera opción su preferida. A veces sólo la iba a escuchar, otras a regañarla por algo al azar puesto que siempre estaba enfadado. La única compañía que lograba tener eran esos dos soldados, nadie más le hablaba ya que la orden de no hacerle daño se confundía fácilmente con el no interactuar con ella.

Fue por eso que cuando vio al rey entrar por su puerta, chilló de alegría e inmediatamente se tapó la boca para pasar desapercibida pero Vegeta no estaba en sus casillas por lo que no lo notó. Ella rodeó lo que sería su cama y se apoyó en un pilar que delimitaba pobremente el cambio de ambientes, la cama de la precaria "sala de estar".

—He estado esperándote, Vegeta. Quería mostrarte un invento, mira —dijo ella de una forma cantarina, se había puesto más coqueta que antes y el invento no era más que una jugada para entretenerlo y que su visita no fuera del todo corta—. Es un prototipo que tenía mi padre en la Tierra, es una cápsula, puede encerrar objetos…—abrió la palma de su mano para mostrarle la pequeña cápsula pero Vegeta envolvió su mano en la suya y la apartó de enfrente. Bulma se vio interrumpida en su relato y alzó la vista para mirarlo, los ojos tan fríos como era costumbre la observaban profundamente y el ceño eternamente fruncido como lo caracterizaba le heló la sangre—. Vegeta…

—Tú —comenzó el hijo de la discordia—. Me has arruinado —dijo serenamente dentro de la cólera que tenía en ese momento y avanzó, haciendo que a su vez, Bulma retrocediera.

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó la chica con turbación, frunciendo el ceño tal como él lo tenía.

—Nadie me respeta ahora y es tu culpa —sentenció apuntándola con un dedo de la mano libre, la otra seguía sosteniendo la mano con la cápsula de la chica de pelo lila—. A lo mejor todos tenían razón, a lo mejor debía matarte desde un principio…

—¿Qué? —exclamó Bulma al momento de tocar la pared que le pondría fin a su intento de huir, miró ligeramente hacia atrás para comprobar que no podía seguir avanzando y volteó la mirada hacia su captor con lentitud. Sintió que si dejaba de observarlo directamente a las pupilas sería su fin y luchó contra si misma para mantenerse firme en su decisión de encararlo a los ojos. Luego, Vegeta dejó ir su mano y ella soltó la cápsula que rodó hasta golpear la bota del rey. La mano que tenía prisionera la de la chica subió tortuosamente hasta quedar a la altura de la garganta delgada de Bulma y se detuvo ahí, como si no pudiera seguir avanzando. Vegeta formó un puño con la mano que mantenía extendida y cerró los ojos con enfado, negó con la cabeza.

—Pero no puedo hacerlo…—concluyó abatido. Relajó la mano, la posó sobre la cabeza de la chica y deslizó peinándole el cabello lila lentamente con los dedos enguantados. Antes de llegar a las puntas, tomó un mechón y lo planchó hasta el final quedando solo su mano sosteniendo un mechón invisible, imaginario. Para Bulma, Vegeta ya no era su captor que trataba de matarla, sólo era Vegeta—. Te quiero para mí.

Él entrecerró los ojos, empuñó su mano y se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación sintiéndose vulnerable y tonto, quizás sus guardias tenían razón, Bulma lo había enloquecido pero no podía curarse si no conocía la naturaleza de su locura.

—Vegeta…—suspiró ella—. Espera.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**Editados los errores de los guiones y demases. Esto no lo recordaba, pareciera que no lo hubiese escrito yo, me gustó :3

Gracias a MyaFanfictions y a JazminM por sus comentarios :)


	10. Un rey no se enamora

**10**

** Un rey no se enamora**

* * *

Freezer apagó el rastreador al terminar de escuchar el reporte de su hombre dentro del planeta Vegeta, Dodoria. Su aparente discreción no era del todo verdadera, había querido destrozar el rastreador en su mano en lugar de apagarlo al escuchar semejante reporte, ¿que Vegeta estaba cambiando por una simple esclava? De qué estaba hablando su pequeño general, ¡tonterías!

Llamó a Zarbon con su voz refinada y su súbdito se le acercó a paso firme, acomodando su larga trenza detrás de su espalda. Cuando llegó a su lado, cruzó ambos brazos hacia atrás y esperó que el emperador del universo conocido hablara.

—¿Dónde está el androide? Al parecer no está haciendo su trabajo, no he escuchado reporte proveniente de ella —cuestionó tratando de mantener la calma, su fascinación por Vegeta se remontaba desde la infancia del rey pero que se pusiera a jugar con una esclava lo decepcionaba profundamente, tal como le pasaría al fallecido padre de Vegeta.

—Vegeta no quiere verla, señor, ni siquiera se ha reportado para entrenar —comentó el general y Freezer lo miró de soslayo, pensando largamente.

—¿Y cuándo planeabas decirme todo esto? —cuestionó enfadado pero fue suave al hablar, se sacó el rastreador del costado de su cabeza y lo dejó a un lado para luego entrelazar sus dedos en su regazo. Cerró los ojos—. Si Vegeta no sale de misión ni entrena, ¿qué demonios está haciendo?

* * *

El rastreador del rey sonó un par de veces alarmando de una transmisión entrante pero Vegeta simplemente no se movió para contestar a su llamado. Sólo Nappa sabía como ubicarlo y le había dado la orden de que no lo hiciera por ningún motivo, ni siquiera si Freezer llegaba a visitarlo. Le había dado una nueva habitación a Bulma, una más espaciosa y fuera del sector de las concubinas y prisioneros, tampoco quería que la ubicaran. Si los rumores se avivaban con su presencia, si ella desaparecía los rumores cesarían, pensó.

Se levantó del trozo de metal que las hacía de cama y se dio una vuelta por la habitación en busca de sus cosas regadas por el suelo. Se cubrió el torso para luego encajarse la armadura y se enguantó las manos, todo el ritual era para salir de su habitación. Miró el rastreador por largo rato mientras se encajaba la capa en las hombreras, no quería llevarlo pero era necesario, pensó. Con los años había desarrollado una irritante dependencia a aquel aparato y ahora que no quería ser molestado, no entendía cuál era su necesidad de tenerlo todo el tiempo. Chasqueó la lengua y salió de la habitación dejando sólo el pitito del aparato sonando en su interior.

Bulma se peinaba la cascada lila que caía sobre su espalda, desde su cambio de habitación había logrado conseguir más cosas de las que pensaba que podría tener. Estaba segura que luego de un tiempo, tendría casi todas las comodidades que quisiese sólo por dejar de hablar de su famoso escape, que no estaba del todo descartado.

Se miró a través del espejo alienígena iluminado pobremente cuando se dibujó una silueta en su costado. La chica de cabellos lilas se sobresalto y hasta pegó el grito de su vida, dándose media vuelta para encarar a rey que la visitaba de noche.

—¿Qué acaso no sabes tocar? —cuestionó con el ceño fruncido y Vegeta se sonrió, dando unos pasos fuera del juego de sombras que se formaban por toda la habitación—. ¡Para ser rey tienes muy malos modales! Y porqué te ríes, ¡no es nada gracioso!

—Si le tienes miedo a la oscuridad, no apagues las luces —concluyó él mientras la rodeaba, verla enojada lo ponía de un humor bastante agradable, no habían muchos que se atrevieran a hablarle de ese tono.

—Las luces están así porque me voy a la cama, no quiero que se me vaya el sueño con una luz incandescente —contestó ella rápidamente y luego se cruzó de brazos—. ¡Y no le temo a la oscuridad!

—Deberías, humana —le rebatió a la chica con una sonrisa casi perversa. Se acercó lo suficiente para apoyar una mano sobre el respaldo de la silla que ella ocupaba anteriormente y Bulma se contrarió, la imaginación de niña aun la tenía.

—¿Debería? —repitió la terrícola bajando la mirada mientras pensaba en qué criatura le podía saltar sobre la cama cuando durmiera. Sacudió ese pensamiento fuera de su mente traviesa y encaró nuevamente al rey que se las daba de juguetón, con su propia versión maligna de la palabra juego —. Como sea, Vegeta, quiero que te vayas, esta es mi habitación y no toleraré que me interrumpas cuando se te de la gana.

—Este es mi planeta, mi palacio. ¿No lo hace mi habitación también?

—Basta de juegos, estoy cansada —concluyó ella y se volteó a su improvisado tocador en donde fingió seguir con su tarea de cepillarse el cabello lila pero ahora con los dedos, en el susto original había perdido el cepillo en la oscuridad de la habitación. El darle la espalda le había dado luz verde a seguir con su hostigamiento, muy por el contrario a lo que había pensado Bulma.

El joven rey se le acercó tan rápido que ni siquiera sintió sus pasos aproximarse. La tomó por la espalda y la pegó a su cuerpo, enterrándole su nariz al cuello mientras le abrazaba bruscamente la cintura pequeña y le cubría un seno con la mano libre. Ella exclamó un insulto suave puesto que con el apretón de lo último, se estremecieron las entrañas de su vientre. Ese peculiar ataque le resultaba atractivo y suspiró silenciosamente.

—Suéltame —respondió firme pero su faceta de inalterable no le alcanzó para otra palabra más. El rey sonrió y deslizó su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo para que la punta de su nariz rozara suavemente su piel. La sintió de gallina.

—Y lo que está dentro de la habitación, ¿no es acaso mío también? —preguntó al tiempo que enderezaba su cuello y su cabeza migraba hasta quedar a un lado de la de Bulma. Percibió que ella cerraba los ojos con apremio, para luego abrir lentamente sus orbes lilas y contemplarse en el espejo. Vegeta la miraba con una sonrisa vanidosa, su capa había resbalado de sus hombros y la cubría parcialmente, como si le hubiese borrado la mitad de su cuerpo y lo hubiese remplazado por la oscuridad.

—No.

—Me temo que estás muy equivocada, _Bulma_ —dijo el rey con cierto énfasis en el nombre de la chica, sosteniéndola desde el mentón con una mano enguantada.

Se fue dejando a la chica con la respiración entrecortada por el agarre y porque no había sido capaz de reprocharle nada. Lo observó mientras se marchaba y no comprendió la sensación que le había dejado, algo había cambiado y estaba confundida. Sus incansables juegos perversos ya no le daban miedo, se sintió más fortalecida y esperaba fervientemente la nueva aparición del rey.

* * *

Me encontré divagando en una taberna imperialista. Si estaba en contra de los ideales de mi padre rebelde, entonces era imperialista o al menos eso pensaba en ese momento. La verdad era que no tomaba bandos, estaba en el menos problemático de los dos y en ese momento era al lado de Freezer.

Comencé a frecuentar ese lugar y a adquirir la molesta rutina de escoger un asiento en un rincón que contaba con la valiosa cualidad de estar siempre vacío. El cantinero a cargo pronto memorizó mi rostro y no era necesario decirle qué licor quería tomar puesto que lo materializaba en frente de mí el momento que me acomodaba sobre el asiento, sin decirme ninguna palabra de vuelta. En un principio no sabía si comprendía el lenguaje común porque nunca lo había oído decir algo inteligible hasta muchos años después cuando me implorara por su vida luego de descubrir a la mismísima princesa.

Después de gastar casi todo el sueldo en licor y borrarme la maldita memoria por un par de horas, volvía a mi pequeña cámara dentro de las instalaciones para la clase baja. Sólo tenía un pedazo de metal para dormir y una pequeña abertura para la ventilación, lujos de los que no me preocupaba pero que inevitablemente quedaban marcados en mi memoria hasta el fin de mis días.

Me sentí ligeramente mareado cuando tocaron violentamente mi puerta. Era Tomma, insistió a que le abriera cuando le grité desde el interior sin la intención de hacerlo. No lo consideraba un amigo, ni mucho menos un aliado, por lo que darle en el gusto me pesó hasta lo más profundo de mi alma. Entró sin muchos miramientos y se aseguró de sacarse el rastreador de la oreja y cerrar la puerta antes de hablarme, era como un rebelde corriente.

—Debes ayudarme a encontrar a un sujeto —dijo—. ¿Has visto a un androide? Es moreno y hermano mellizo del androide que lleva el rey a sus misiones. Es de suma importancia que me digas, sé que lo has hecho, eres el soldado que permanece más tiempo acá merodeando por la ciudad.

—No —mentí sabiendo que el chico que había visto al seguir a la rubia calzaba perfectamente con sus características. Me levanté del metal tibio y encaré al soldado con una sonrisa—. Y si lo hubiese visto, ¿realmente crees que te lo diría, Tomma? Eres amigo de mi padre, lo sé, pero no olvides que precisamente por él me degradaron de rango y yo siempre seré Raditz, hijo de Bardock, el rebelde que me arruinó la vida —hice una pausa para verle la expresión, estaba serio mas no enfadado. Se encogió ligeramente de hombros al comprender el mensaje, no iría a ayudarlos ni en un millón de años y me dio la espalda para irse del lugar como si nunca hubiese entrado en primer lugar—. No te preocupes, no voy a delatarte, Tomma, no me interesa la guerra de nadie —dicho eso, me recosté nuevamente en el metal para descansar la resaca.

—No tienes porqué decírmelo, Raditz, lo sé. Eres igual a Bardock en ese sentido.

* * *

Chichi y Goku se las ingeniaron para sobrevivir durante la ocupación. En un principio fueron solo ellos los que merodeaban el lugar que la chica morena llamaba hogar, no tenían más vecinos dentro de las villas de las montañas y vivían bien. Muy a menudo los jóvenes salían a cazar adentrándose en el bosque y ella le enseñó qué carnes eran las más sabrosas, las especies que debían mantener para evitar que desaparecieran y las plantas y frutos que no eran venenosos. Pronto sólo el menor era el que salía a hacer todas estas actividades mientras ella cosía y reparaba las ropas que encontraban para Goku pues habían enterrado la armadura que había traído consigo para no levantar sospechas por si a alguien se le ocurría llegar a su morada.

Había acondicionado la casa de Chichi para cualquier eventualidad, cavando una cámara secreta debajo de la cocina para esconderse si venían a robarlos o a registrarlos los invasores. En un principio, dormían poco y haciendo turnos para vigilar pero cuando llegó el invierno y la madera era difícil secarla para hacer fuego, Goku pensó que sería mejor dormir juntos. Desde un principio, Chichi supo que sería la sentencia de muerte de su virginidad y se volvió un manojo de nervios cuando llegó la primera noche. Goku, en su inocente ineptitud, no supo qué le pasaba y cuando intentó consolarla, comprendió que después de esa noche jamás iban a separarse y ciertamente tampoco irían dormir en camas separadas.

No supieron cuántos meses habían pasado o si es que habían pasado años, nada importaba ya, puesto que ningún invasor se acercaba a esas montañas si no había esclavos allí, y ellos eran buenos disimulándose con el lugar hasta que Chichi comenzó a enfermarse.

—Necesitamos a un médico —concluyó ella mientras se retorcijaba de dolor y sudaba sus males. El menor le tomó una mano entre las suyas y la miró con infinita compasión, ella tenía razón.

—Entonces tenemos que bajar al pueblo más cercano. Iré a preparar lo que necesitamos para el viaje, partiremos en cuanto te sientas mejor, Chichi —explicó él al mismo tiempo en que se le acercaba para plantarle un beso en la frente, la chica asintió un poco más aliviada. Sabía que era normal que su barriga se hinchara si no sangraba, como siempre, cada mes pero estaba segura que no era normal tener ese tipo de dolores y fiebres. Bajar al pueblo era peligroso porque se metían en territorio alienígena pero no quería arriesgar su vida ni la del niño que Goku le había puesto en el vientre.

Goku le puso una manta encima al dar un paso fuera de su casa y le tomó de una mano para servirle de apoyo por si le llegaran a fallar las piernas. Era el alba y hacía frío, con escarcha saliéndole de las bocas, se encaminaron al pueblo en busca del médico. El viaje fue largo y agotador puesto que la chica sólo podía caminar pocos kilómetros en agonía antes de quedarse sin fuerzas, vomitaba a veces pero eso era normal y eso le trataba de decir al chico asustado que poco y nada sabía de esa rara enfermedad de las mujeres. Pero era culpa de Chichi, no tenía el valor de hablarle apropiadamente del tema porque le daba pavor la palabra embarazo sin que la antecediera la palabra matrimonio, pero era comprensible, estaban en medio de una ocupación.

—Goku, ¿podemos hablar un momento? —cuestionó la chica luego de estar atrapada en divagaciones mentales y llamó al chico que estaba más allá encendiendo el fuego para calentarlos. El aludido se acercó asustado.

—¿Te pasa algo, cómo te sientes? —se hincó a sus pies, apoyando sus manos sobre las piernas de ella mientras las frotaba para darle más calor. Chichi lo tomó del mentón con sus dos manos frías y lo miró calmadamente, la oscuridad de la noche no le permitía ver más de su rostro que lo que podía hacer con la ayuda de la fogata. Le sonrió tiernamente.

—Goku, ¿te casarías conmigo?

—Lo siento, Chichi, pero no estoy familiarizado con esa palabra —le respondió con una basta desilusión en su rostro, no sabía qué era lo que le pedía. Chichi nunca le habría creído eso a cualquier persona que se lo dijera descaradamente pero tratándose del buen Goku, no podía hacer más que creerle. Era como un hombre que apenas había nacido ayer.

—¿Serías mi marido, en la enfermedad o en la salud, en las buenas y en las malas, para protegerme y amarme hasta el día en que muramos?

—Ya soy todo eso, Chichi —respondió él con una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado—. ¿Eso significa que eres mi "marida"?

—Claro que no, Goku —corrigió Chichi entre risas enternecidas y su marido se horrorizó por su respuesta—. Eso significa que soy tu esposa.

* * *

Número 18 se dirigió hacia donde tenía un rastreador morado. Nunca había tenido uno de esos ni tampoco vestía de armadura que el ejército de Freezer y, posteriormente, los _saiyan_ usaban como uniforme pero había conseguido un rastreador cuando comenzó a sentirse insegura. Vio parpadear el aparato con una luz amarilla y un sonido agudo le siguió con números iluminando la pequeña pantalla. Lo tomó en sus manos y leyó sin encajárselo en una oreja las lecturas que estaba mostrando, los números crecían con velocidad y parecía que no iría a parar de hacerlo hasta que su puerta se tornó de un color amarillo, pasando por el naranjo y finalizando con el rojo, hasta dar paso a una explosión.

El rastreador dejó de dar lecturas estratosféricas y cuando el humo ácido del metal se disolvió, comprendió que su puerta de metal reforzado ya no existía. Se puso en posición de defensa aun sabiendo que no serviría de nada y esperó que el colosal hijo de Paragus entrara en el cubículo que pernoctaba. La mujer artificial se puso a tiritar casi imperceptiblemente y gimió de miedo cuando le vio la cara siniestra.

—¿Dónde está tu rey? —encaró el recién llegado con una sonrisa vanidosa, de esas que Vegeta tenía pero que en Brolly tenían un marcado dejo de locura. Comenzó a reírse y el androide se incorporó lentamente desde donde estaba sentada y caminó barriendo un círculo en el piso, siempre alejada del corpulento—. Ya veo, no está aquí para protegerte —dijo—. El señor Freezer dice que no estás cumpliendo con tu deber, ¿no es así?

—Tu mismo lo dijiste, el rey no está y no quiere que lo molesten. No puedo informarle al señor Freezer de Vegeta si no estoy con Vegeta.

—No es tu trabajo obedecerle al rey —contestó el soldado federado, su semblante comenzó a enloquecer y su tono de voz a subir, Número 18 supo que tenía que salir de ahí antes de que se pusiera agresivo. Parecía perder la razón cuando le contradecían, como si perdiera el hilo de la conversación cada vez que lo hacían y al tratar de hilar nuevamente sus pensamientos caía en la desesperación y, finalmente, en la ira—. ¡Chatarra!

Se abalanzó hacia ella de un salto y el androide apenas pudo defenderse ante la ferocidad de ataque del soldado federado. Cuando lo vio encima apenas pudo echarse para atrás para que la fuerza con que caía sobre ella no fuera del todo potente y esperó a que le golpeara hasta que la matara pero en cambio se quedó ahí, mirándola como si no entendiera nada.

—¡Déjame ir! —le gritó la rubia con desesperación mientras se contorsionaba debajo del cuerpo gigante del chico que parecía que lo habían desconectado de su fuente de poder hasta que giró la cabeza para un lado y sonrió ampliamente mostrando los dientes y los ojos abiertos hasta más no poder.

—¿Acaso los androides no tienen memoria? —cuestionó devuelto a la normalidad que pocos conocían de él, esa misma tranquilidad cruel que ella había probado en la Tierra cuando aun era un retrasado mental con una fuerza abismal—. Juraste obedecerme o recibirías un castigo. Me obedeces a mi y sólo a mi.

—Nunca te juré algo —aclaró ella y sintió que la llave que mantenía sus brazos inmovilizados la aprisionaba con mucha más fuerza. Gimió de dolor suavemente.

—Deberías haberlo hecho, hazlo ahora. Arrodíllate ante mí y júrame lealtad, o te destruiré —dijo—, lenta y dolorosamente.

—Soy propiedad del emperador del universo conocido, el señor Freezer, y me encomendó la tarea de acompañar al rey Vegeta para mantenerlo a raya para…—recitó hasta que la mano firme del hijo de Paragus le aterrizó en la mejilla. Brotó sangre de su boca tiñéndole de rojo algunos dientes, Número 18 se dedicó a mirarlo en silencio mientras tiritaba de rabia y Brolly se regodeó al verla.

—Ni siquiera tú te crees eso, ¿verdad? —apretó en un puño la mano que usó para hacerla callar e hizo sonar sus huesos—. No eres más que una rebelde vestida de federada. El señor Freezer lo sabe perfectamente pero mientras no haya pruebas que lo seas no puede hacer nada. Pareces hacer bien tu trabajo pero el rey simplemente no te quiere. Esa es tu gran falla, chatarra descompuesta —se acercó a la cara femenina con lentitud y el hijo loco de Paragus le susurró—. Júrame lealtad.

La rubia no abrió la boca ni hizo el intento de hacerlo, se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido para después ver la puerta derretida sin que nadie se molestara en revisar el desastre en su cubículo. A nadie en ese planeta le interesaban los androides y eso nunca iba a cambiar, así como Vegeta nunca se interesaría en ella.

—¡Júralo!

* * *

Bulma esperó paciente la noche siguiente, sabía que el rey iría a visitarla como el día anterior a ese y ella nunca se equivocaba. Vegeta apareció bien entrada la noche con los músculos apretados luego de un día dedicado a entrenarse en una cabina personal, como lo había hecho desde su desaparición. Muy al contrario de un soldado común, Vegeta venía aseado y vestido apropiadamente con su armadura blanca, el medallón de su padre, la chapa real y su capa color sangre, fácilmente reconocible como el rey del planeta Vegeta. La chica terrestre apenas se volteó a mirarlo cuando llegó y Vegeta se le acercó sin miramientos, haciendo caso omiso a su desinterés.

Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de distancia, Bulma observó disimuladamente hacia atrás sin poder aplacar una sonrisa que le quería surcar los labios teñidos de rosado para la ocasión. No esperaba que el rey fuera a notarlo pero era una coquetería más bien para ella que para él, le hacía sentir más seductora de lo normal.

—Tengo una duda, ¿por qué llamarte como tu planeta? —comenzó ella mientras se daba vuelta antes de que él la volteara por ella. Él sonrió apenas perceptiblemente y cerró sus ojos para explicarse.

—Todos los reyes de este planeta se llaman así, no cualquiera puede llamarse Vegeta —dijo al tiempo que abría sus ojos negros de maldad. La chica de pelo lila hizo una mueca medio satisfecha y asintió sin mucha importancia. El rey llegó hasta ella.

—Bastante egocéntrico, ¿no crees? —dijo la chica mientras le daba la espalda y tomaba un cepillo para el cabello para pasarlo gentilmente sobre su cascada lila. El rey la miró a través del espejo que la enfrentaba, podía verla sonreír sin que la humana hiciera un contacto visual en el vidrio brilloso con él y se le acercó silenciosamente, tomando su cuello blanco con una mano. No tuvo que usar fuerza para que ella volteara hacia donde él la incitara con sus dedos. Bulma lo miró ansiosa.

Vegeta puso sus manos sobre ella y lentamente deslizó sus manos enguantadas por encima de las clavículas, sepultó sus dedos bajo las prendas de vestir y se apoderó de sus hombros desnudos debajo de sus guantes. Lentamente bajó las manos siempre pegadas a la piel hasta los codos, en donde la ropa ya no se sostenía en el cuerpo de Bulma y cayó liviana sobre el suelo. Los labios de Bulma se mantuvieron pegados como si estuviese en trance hasta que un chispazo de luz la llevó a la realidad y comprendió lo que estaban haciendo, llevándose las manos a sus partes expuestas y lanzar un golpe a la mejilla del rey que se permitió abofetear una y otra vez mientras sonreía.

Tomó a Bulma de una muñeca y como si de un baile se tratase, la volteó para que quedara de espaldas y la abrazó por detrás.

—Siempre consigo lo que quiero —le susurró el rey en un oído, jadeando un poco para darle un escalofrío. Bulma perdió el aliento al tiempo que embozaba una sonrisa.

—No permitiré que te enamores de mi, pequeño. No soy tu tipo —comentó con una sonrisa y Vegeta se contrarió. Entre forcejeos le tomó las muñecas para que no se moviera más y la encaró con una cara huraña. Al cabo de un rato curvó una sonrisa.

—No digas estupideces, humana.

—Oh, osea sí soy tu tipo, ¿es eso a lo que te refieres? —rebatió ella con una sonrisa, molestarlo en su propio juego era divertido. Bulma le comenzó a acariciar la cara—. Mi querido Vegeta…

—¿Qué? —respondió con una voz más bien brusca, ciertamente la constante habladuría de la chica de cabello lila lo comenzaba a irritar y volcó toda su atención en terminar de desnudarla para desconcentrarse en las palabras de la chica hilarante. Bulma se puso a la altura de su cabeza y lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Te enamorarás de mí, Vegeta. No hay remedio.

—No lo haré, humana —dijo el rey sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada, ella sonrió satisfecha. —¿Realmente crees que un guerrero como yo permitiría eso? El amor te hace blando, débil. Te mete ideas en la cabeza y cometes tonterías en momentos en los que realmente necesitas una mente fría. Yo soy rey. Soy el guerrero más poderoso de mi raza y ciertamente yo no me enamoro —explicó con la determinación testaruda que tanto le caracterizaba y Bulma hizo una mueca de aburrimiento. Fingió bostezar mientras desviaba la mirada lo cual molestó a Vegeta que murmuró una protesta por su actitud y la chica terrestre se volteó tomándole la cara entre sus manos. Buscó ser más alta por lo que fijó sus rodillas sobre los muslos de él y lo miró hacia abajo. Terminaron en el suelo.

—Veamos cuánto tiempo duras con ese pensamiento, Vegeta —y dicho eso Bulma besó al rey que a su vez, logró zafarle las ropas faltantes.

* * *

Goku le llevó la pequeña taza de agua a los labios de Chichi en cuanto la generosa mujer rubia se la extendió. Habían llegado a la ciudad tras haber ido de pueblo en pueblo sin encontrar médico alguno, la desesperanza de la chica morena crecía con cada pueblo echo polvo por los invasores y en la ciudad no era un panorama distinto. Estaba destruido pero seguía habiendo gente merodeando en los alrededores y en medio del caos que produjeron con su llegada, una mujer que aparentaba menos edad de la que en realidad tenía se les acercó con gentileza al ver a Goku cargar a su mujer que apenas podía sus piernas.

Pronto entraron a lo que habría sido un edificio y conocieron al envejecido esposo de la amable señora que inmediatamente se puso a prender unas brasas para calentarlos.

—Disculpen la precariedad, ya nadie trabaja en las industrias y no tenemos electricidad. El agua que beben es de nuestro propio jardín, no queda mucha por aquí —dijo el hombre mientras encendía un cigarro—. Cariño, tráeles un poco de comida, parecen hambrientos.

—Enseguida, mi amor, ¿quieres algo tú? —preguntó con una sonrisa a lo que Goku no pudo más que sonreír, se contagiaba fácilmente con las sonrisas ajenas. Le puso unas mantas más sobre los hombros a su mujer.

—Gracias, han sido muy amables con nosotros —explicó Goku—, pero me temo que necesitamos a un médico, ¿conocen a alguno por aquí?

El anciano le miró con intriga, sólo entonces cayó en cuenta que la mujer que acompañaba al joven no había despegado los labios desde que habían llegado y negó con la cabeza. La mujer se les acercó con una bandeja media vacía con pan, unos pedazos de queso y galletas.

—¿Qué le sucede a esta chiquilla? Está muy pálida —dijo la señora y le pegó una palma a la frente de Chichi, Goku la miró con preocupación —¿Cuántos meses tienes, querida? Tiene que descansar, tenemos muchas mantas y ropas limpias —dijo la señora mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

—Estos son tiempo duros para traer un bebé a este mundo —concluyó el anciano, Goku no comprendió enseguida lo que se refería y antes de que lo hiciera, Chichi se comenzó a mover, revivida por el calor y el agua. Lo llamó suavemente y él la atendió con cariños y abrazos—. Debe ser una infección, me temo. Hay que conseguirle antibióticos y nutrirla bien, pueden quedarse con nosotros si así lo gustan. Los invasores son crueles, no dejen que los atrapen y menos una criatura en manos.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó por primera vez Chichi.

—Los señores Briefs, de la Corporación Cápsula —dijo el anciano y su esposa se sentó a su lado con una eterna sonrisa en los labios—. Solíamos ser una gran compañía de tecnología e ingeniería avanzada pero en el tiempo de la invasión, nuestra hija estaba de viaje. Ella estaba reuniendo unas esferas mágicas que concedían deseos… —explicó con pesar—. Bulma no está ahora y me temo que no la veremos más. Lo único que deseo es que no haya acabado con los invasores, un destino cruel.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo simplemente la morena y Goku la observó de soslayo, no comprendía la respuesta puesto que ella no tenía la culpa y bajó la mirada. Miró la panza de Chichi que estaba creciendo silenciosamente, hasta ese momento no tenía explicación a ese tan inusual síntoma pero no le había dado importancia. Goku nunca había visto a una mujer embarazada.

—Estos invasores, ¿vienen muy a menudo? —cuestionó Goku y el anciano Briefs lo miró curioso, encendió un segundo cigarro.

—A veces —respondió simplemente y Chichi le puso una mano helada en la mejilla, no quería que siguiera con el tema.

—Nosotros vivimos mucho tiempo en la montaña y les puedo asegurar que puedo saber cuándo y de dónde viene un invasor, los siento tal como los veo sentados frente a mí ahora —dijo y Chichi le demandó que parara con la mirada, ella era la única que sabía que Goku era un invasor sin memoria y su cola era la evidencia tangible de que así lo era, si los señores Briefs alguna vez habían visto a un _saiyan_ seguramente reconocerían la cola de Goku si la llegaban a ver—. Nos escondíamos muy lejos en los bosques cuando se acercaban y guardábamos todo lo que teníamos en un agujero debajo de la cocina. Si vienen con nosotros podemos salvarnos…

—Nunca estaremos a salvo, muchacho —contestó el anciano con tranquilidad y acarició un gato negro sobre el hombro con ternura. La criatura ronroneó.

—Entonces debemos detenerlos —respondió Goku con el ceño fruncido, la señora Briefs aplaudió con emoción mientras que su esposo lo miró con sorpresa. Chichi lo miró molesta—. He entrenado muy duro con Chichi en las montañas todo este tiempo, antes de que se enfermara… Me he hecho más fuerte pero me temo que ellos son más en cantidad.

—No estarás sugiriendo que yo pelee contra ellos —respondió con una disimulada carcajada el señor Briefs. Su señora le secundó con una risa.

—Usted dijo que era parte de una corporación de tecnología —comenzó el chico que esperó a que el aludido asintiera para continuar—. Bueno, yo tengo uno de sus aparatos. Si puede decirme qué es lo que hacen y cómo desactivarlos puede ser de mucha ayuda —y dicho esto Goku revolvió un bolso en donde tenía en rastreador que había estado recibiendo transmisiones mientras más se acercaban a la ciudad. El anciano observó el rastreador boquiabierto mientras le ponía las manos encima—. Los voy a detener, se los prometo. Después podemos buscar esas esferas mágicas para devolverle a su hija.

El anciano lo miró con sorpresa y asintió silencioso.

—Y yo te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites, Goku.

* * *

**Nota de la** **Autora:** Uff, lo conseguí, realmente me complican mucho Bulma y Vegeta pero creo que este ha sido uno de los capítulos más diversos en cuanto a la aparición de personajes. Muchas gracias por los comentarios de Sybilla's Song, MyaFanfictions, JazminM, sakare y LilyBriefs :) La siguiente actualización me temo que demorará más, tengo exámenes esta otra semana y estrés :D! jaja Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, muchos cariños a todxs, RP.

**EDITADO :D**


	11. Una reina para el reino

**11**

**Una reina para el reino**

* * *

Bulma se dirigió al laboratorio que se le había asignado, el menos concurrido y apartado, ahí trabajaban los científicos con los proyectos más relevantes del reino. También se monitoreaban la habitación de entrenamiento que el rey mismo utilizaba para su uso personal y en el que se usaba un complicado sistema que reforzaba los músculos y los hacía más resistentes a los entrenamientos con gravedad agregada, regalo de la terrícola. Además de los androides que masacraba con facilidad y se modificaban los escenarios que para el rey no era más que un adorno inútil. Asimismo se cerraban las puertas herméticamente para que nadie entrara a molestarlo y para proteger el exterior de las explosiones que se suscitaban en el interior.

Un ingeniero se sentaba en el panel de control frente a una pantalla durante todo el entrenamiento del rey y se aburría las horas que debía quedarse ahí pero Bulma lo acompañaba cuando se cansaba de sus proyectos para escapar, para contemplar la pantalla en la que aparecía el monarca. Se rumoreaba que Bulma había accedido a esos laboratorios sólo por el amorío que tenía con el rey pero con el tiempo su ingenio la iba respaldando, dejando sorprendidos a todos los integrantes del cuerpo científico del planeta Vegeta.

El ingeniero que tenía la piel lechosa y escamada la miraba sin comprenderla, estaba como enamorada del tirano más vil que conocía después de Freezer y se mordía el labio inferior cada vez que el cuerpo musculoso y brillante del susodicho se acercaba sin saberlo a la pantalla. Nadie podía imaginarse al rey como un amante cariñoso y atento, cualidades que dejaban embobada a cualquier mujer, y la verdad era que Vegeta no era así y a la terrícola le gustaba su brusco y poco cariñoso ser, ilusionada de que algún día podría tenerlo rendido a sus pies y tan embobado como ella lo estaba.

Un pito chillón sonó entonces precedido de una luz roja, el encargado que anteriormente miraba a Bulma con recelo se volteó tembloroso al panel y tecleó los caracteres que la mujer aun no lograba entender. Se le volteó nerviosa por el estruendoso pito que no paraba de sonar.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó con algo de miedo, la luz roja brillaba en el panel de la sala de gravedad de Vegeta y el rojo siempre era el color de advertencia. El aludido sólo negó con la cabeza suavemente, una gota de sudor recorrió toda su mejilla y se perdió en el cuello.

—Mi señor, hay un desperfecto en la habitación. Salga de ella, por favor —recitó el alienígena a través de un micrófono y Vegeta se volteó a la cámara que lo mostraba en la pantalla. Bulma sintió como si la mirase a ella.

—_Pues arreglado, sabandija, no pienso salir de aquí_ —respondió el monarca con fiereza en la voz y reanudó su entrenamiento con un contrincante imaginario y ordenó con un ademán en la mano que le aumentaran la gravedad. El ingeniero se estremeció.

—¿Qué esperas? Has lo que te dice y aumenta la gravedad —dijo la chica y el aludido negó con la cabeza, tecleando con rapidez el panel de caracteres extraterrestres—. Te he hablado.

—Si hago eso, los niveles de presión de la habitación excederán el recomendado y ahora mismo hay un problema de presión —el chico tecleó una vez más y se acercó al transmisor de comunicación una última vez—. Mi señor, no puedo arreglarlo, me temo que es un problema estructural.

—_Realmente no tienes ganas de vivir, ¿no es así? Te dije, arregla tu problema y no me metas en tus asuntos_ —el rey hizo caso omiso—. _¡Más androides!_

—Vegeta, ¡sal de ahí inmediatamente! —dijo Bulma apartando al ingeniero con un empujón y Vegeta se detuvo dándole la espalda a la cámara que lo grababa. Se quedó quieto y por un momento, el ingeniero a cargo del panel pensó que iría a obedecer—. Sal de ahí, no seas testarudo —agregó y el rey simplemente hizo volar la cámara con una descarga de energía sin siquiera voltear a mirar dónde estaba el dispositivo y la pantalla se fue a negro. La chica se sintió atravesada por un escalofrío y ambos, la chica y el lechoso, se quedaron silenciosos sin saber qué hacer. El alienígena probó en silencio el transmisor, la cámara auxiliar y los controles, nada servía, y sólo podía comprobar el nivel de presión ejercida por la habitación, la gravedad aumentada y los androides masacrados. Bulma lo miró de soslayo, tiesa sobre su asiento—. ¿Cuánto tiempo para que la habitación colapse?

—No lo sé, un par de minutos, nada más —dijo el susodicho mientras se recostaba suavemente en su asiento con los ojos bien abiertos, en estado de _shock_. Bulma asintió en el mismo estado pensado que ya había explotado la habitación junto a Vegeta hasta que repasó las palabras del chico. Un par de minutos. La chica salió disparada, saltando escalones y empujando a centinelas que ya no hacían ni el intento por pararla, por miedo a la orden real de no tocarla. Cuando dobló la última esquina de su trayecto, sonrió mientras paraba su trote para normalizar su respiración agitada. Aun no explotaba. Dio dos pasos dispuesta a reanudar el trote al tercero y activar el transmisor de comunicación de la puerta para obligar al rey a salir pero una nube de polvo y fuego salió de la puerta y pared, cubriendo todo el pasillo con residuos de gases explosivos, ceniza y pedazos de metal. Bulma se cubrió la cabeza con ambos brazos lo que duraban las explosiones y cuando hubo un silencio sepulcral, miró con espanto su alrededor.

Al principio, caminó sobre los escombros con la boca abierta sin dar crédito a lo que veía, luego saltó lo que quedaba del muro y cuando la nube de polvo y ceniza se levantó, descubriendo a Vegeta en el interior boca arriba, corrió clamando por ayuda. Llegó hasta él jadeante por el esfuerzo y el asombro, nunca había pensado en lo que haría si no estuviese Vegeta hasta ese momento y entró en pánico. Lo levantó como pudo y lo apoyó sobre sus piernas, el rey tosió un poco con los ojos cerrados y luego abrió ligeramente el menos golpeado, la miró con el ceño fruncido y los cerró con fuerza, cuando una punzada de dolor lo atacaba en el vientre.

—Le dije al insecto que reparara la habitación —dijo con dificultad, ella negó con la cabeza silenciosa y le tomó la cabeza con cuidado. Miró a su alrededor, aun no llegaba nadie a socorrerlo—, es insecto muerto.

—No hables más, por favor —dijo con calma, luego vio sus heridas, sangraba de todos lados y sus extremidades temblaban involuntariamente producto de las lesiones—. Mira lo que te has hecho, Vegeta, ¡eres un tonto!

—Cállate, humana. Tus gritos me lastiman —dijo con una sonrisa vanidosa—. Soy un _saiyan_, esto es un simple rasguño…—comentó mientras una nueva puntada de dolor le paralizaba un brazo.

—Ya lo sé, Vegeta —dijo con un tono suave tratando de convencerlo de ello. Vegeta tosió una vez más con suavidad y ella lo estrechó sin fuerza, acariciándolo mientras se mecía lentamente, esperando que la ayuda llegara pronto.

* * *

Bulma miró el tanque de recuperación con insistencia, llevaba tres horas mirando las burbujas salir de un lado de la manguera de oxígeno que se conectaba con la boca del rey para hacerlo respirar. Unos médicos monitoreaban las máquinas y fingían dar una vuelta por el tanque sólo para mirarla de cerca. Era la chica del rey, la favorita y extranjera. Tenía polvo, ceniza y sangre pegada a la ropa y el pelo, unos dedos pintados con sangre se dibujaban en una mejilla, el rey la había acariciado mientras se encontraba tendido en sus piernas y eso alimentaba la curiosidad del personal médico. La visión de Vegeta con una esposa les producía morbo a todos sus súbditos.

Aunque fuera natural que un rey tomara una esposa y que eventualmente la convirtiera en reina, que Vegeta escogiera a una humana, de ninguna casta guerrera y para nada sumisa era digno de cuento de hadas y solo conmovía a doncellas alienígenas, para los _saiyan_ era una barbaridad.

—Vegeta vivirá, ¿verdad? —preguntó con una voz más bien brusca, Bulma tenía claro que siendo de otra forma no irían a tomarla en cuenta.

—Por supuesto, señorita terrícola —dijo el líder del cuerpo médico del palacio—. El rey está acostumbrado a heridas peores y con esto no me refiero a que las sufra muy seguido. En efecto, su poder de pelea sufrirá un salto evidente. Lo que no los mata, los hace fuertes.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que estar ahí? —preguntó perdiéndose en el líquido azul que envolvía el cuerpo desnudo de Vegeta, quiso acercarse, acariciar el vidrio y llorar en silencio pero el saberse observada la mantenía estoica a una distancia prudente del tanque de recuperación. Sin Vegeta se sentía completamente sola en ese planeta salvaje.

—El tiempo que sea el necesario, señorita terrícola —respondió el médico y miró las pantallas que seguían los signos vitales del rey, hacía tiempo que habían dejado los niveles críticos y ahora estaban más que estabilizados. Podían ser minutos o un par de horas, el rey sólo tenía que recuperar la consciencia para que la maquina terminara su trabajo.

El rey apretó los ojos cerrados como si estuviera soñando y Bulma se sobresaltó, se movió un poco, tenía un temblor en los hombros. De a poco, Vegeta fue abriendo los ojos al tiempo que un chorro de burbujas dejaban la manguera y se perdían en la superficie. La maquina pitó una alarma y vació el contenido del tanque dejando al rey con la manguera puesta, se la quitó con brusquedad mientras tosía un poco. Se había atragantado con oxígeno cuando empezó a respirar consciente.

Miró a su alrededor con los ojos levemente contraídos, era como si desconfiara de todos los que habitaban la sala de enfermería y Bulma se cubrió la boca mientras sonreía ampliamente, estaba asombrada de lo sano que se veía después de sólo tres horas del accidente. Un enfermero le extendió una toalla en la que hundió la cabeza hasta la nariz al tiempo que miraba con insistencia a la humana. Sus ojos la analizaron de pies a cabeza, estaba sucia con su sangre y con polvo pegado. Bajó las escaleras que mantenían el tanque de recuperación por sobre el suelo y su cola peluda se onduló en el aire.

—Ve a tu habitación y lávate. Iré después —anunció simplemente y pasó la toalla por su frente, buscando con la mirada una muda limpia de ropa. Bulma se quedó boquiabierta por unos instantes mientras lo veía ponerse ropa encima, la cola seguía ondulando libre y caminó furiosa para tirarla tan fuerte que pensó que iría a arrancársela. Vegeta se volteó sorprendido, para nada molesto, la molestia vendría después cuando saliera del sobresalto y se sintió lánguido. Puso una mano sobre la mesa en la que le habían dejado sus ropas, armadura y capa para mantenerse erguido.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decirme esa barbaridad, Vegeta? Estuve tres horas esperando para tu recuperación, ¡tres horas! —dijo con un temblorcito en la voz chillona. Tironeó una vez más la cola sin soltarla nunca—. ¿Cómo te atreves? Mono salvaje. No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti, ¿y así es como me pagas, tomándome después de velar por ti? Eres un estúpido, Vegeta, un estúpido. Ah, ¿te duele? No creas que te soltaré porque…

—Humana tonta, suéltame antes de que…—un agarrón en la cola lo interrumpió y una descarga casi eléctrica entumeció su espalda. Se volteó como pudo para encarar a Bulma y arrancó su cola de las garras de la chica que se quedó tiesa al no tener nada con qué defenderse. Vegeta infló el pecho para gritonearle hasta que se le fuera el enojo mientras enrollaba su cola a la cintura para evitar nuevos ataques pero se heló cuando la chica se agitó de repente con su mentón bailando de arriba abajo. Se largó a llorar amargamente al tiempo que enrollaba los brazos en su pecho, varios centímetros arriba de su cola. Trató de apartarla con leves empujones pero ella se enrollaba con más fuerza y su llanto subía de tono.

Miró a su alrededor, los médicos y enfermeros estaban observando boquiabiertos y al verse descubiertos, reanudaban sus trabajos mirando de soslayo a la pareja. Vegeta arrugó la nariz.

—¡Suéltame! —demandó el rey y la chica se calló instantáneamente. Alzó la cabeza para mirarlo silenciosamente, tenía los ojos rojos y estaba empapada por los lagrimones, dejando a su vez, el pecho de Vegeta mojado también. Su mentón bailó nuevamente y sus ojos lilas se nublaron debajo las lágrimas que acudían rápidamente.

—¿Porqué eres tan malvado conmigo? —cuestionó con drama la chica y se puso a llorar otra vez, el rey puso los ojos en blanco. Dejó que la chica lo abrazara y esperó impaciente a que su llanto se volviera regular, fue entonces que se hincó dejando a Bulma abrazando un ser imaginario y la tomó de las piernas para apoyarla en su hombro. Recibió patadas y reclamos que cesaron en cuanto cruzaron el umbral de la sala de enfermería para salir al pasillo, Bulma simplemente colgaba y limpió con el dorso de la mano la cuenca de sus ojos, sonriendo ligeramente.

La llevó a su habitación y la dejó caer a la cama, rebotando ligeramente en el colchón. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y más lilas que de costumbre. Vegeta la observó sin mucha emoción en el rostro y ella se incorporó levemente del colchón con la ayuda de los codos. Bulma se emocionó por tercera vez al verlo sano y recordando el accidente, quiso llorar nuevamente. Estaba profundamente sensible.

—¡Deja de llorar, humana! —replicó cansado—Estoy bien —dijo en un suspiro y se acomodó a un lado de ella, dándole la espalda.

—¿No vas a…? —preguntó extrañada y el rey chasqueó la lengua. Vegeta nunca se quedaba a dormir con ella, después de terminarla se retiraba a su propia habitación y ciertamente, nunca iba a descansar.

—¿Quieres callarte? Quiero dormir —anunció el rey con una voz huraña, Bulma supo de alguna manera que era sólo su forma de ser atento con ella. Sonrió con ternura y se le acercó con suavidad, tenía los ojos abiertos. Sus pupilas negras se giraron hacia ella y la contemplaron unos momentos, luego volvieron al frente—. Estás sucia.

Bulma por un momento se sintió ofendida pero luego comprendió que el rey tenía razón, tenía sangre por todos lados y se retiró al baño a darse una ducha con agua tan caliente que parecía que se evaporaba antes de llegar a su cuerpo. Cuando estuvo lista, se envolvió en un vestido ligero, casi traslúcido, y partió nuevamente a la cama, el rey seguía en la misma posición en que lo había dejado. La vio sin mostrar un sentimiento en su rostro y lo rodeó desde atrás con sus brazos delgados dispuesta a dormir así. Vegeta al cabo de unos minutos roncó con suavidad.

* * *

El rey durmió doce horas seguidas. Cuando se incorporó sobre la cama comprendió que estaba solo y el lado de Bulma estaba frío, signo que llevaba desaparecida por mucho tiempo. Seguramente se había cansado de esperar a que se despertara y se fue a trabajar al laboratorio en sus proyectos para escapar. Sonrió vagamente ante ese pensamiento, estaba seguro que Bulma seguía trabajando en esos proyectos por mero orgullo y lo menos que pensaba era en huir. Esa chiquilla estaba completamente devota a él.

Se levantó de la cama algo mareado, siempre que estaba en el tanque de recuperación se sentía terriblemente cansado después. Los músculos le palpitaban clamando por calentarse, se sentía más poderoso, más musculoso. Recorrió la habitación de la terrícola, el espejo grande, los cepillos para el cabello, los ungüentos que las criadas del palacio habían conseguido para ella y su colección de vestidos. Todo eso había aparecido como arte de magia bajo sus narices y él ni siquiera sabía que aquello existía. Tomó un cepillo en una mano y descubrió un cabello lila entre sus cerdas, el lila nunca lo había imaginado como color de pelo y menos que alguien tuviera los ojos del mismo color. Bulma era una chica de colores raros pero sin duda, era impresionantemente bella. Se sintió extrañamente orgulloso por ello, las chicas de su propia raza eran musculosas y muchas veces se cortaban el cabello para entrenar. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que le gustaba el pelo largo.

Dejó el cepillo a un lado cuando sintieron que llamaban a la puerta. ¿Quién iba a tocarle la puerta a Bulma? Frunció el ceño, mientras se acercaba a la puerta y presionaba el panel para que la pantalla mostrara al intruso. Era Nappa, el maldito sabía donde estaba sin duda, no lo creía capaz de visitar secretamente a la humana, era demasiado leal y tonto para ello.

—Mi rey —dijo al verlo cuando el aludido abrió la puerta, puso un puño sobre el pecho en forma de saludo. Vegeta frunció con más fuerza el ceño.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Nappa?

—Una comitiva de Freezer viene a verlo, señor. Es Zarbon —informó el general ya calvo. El rey chasqueó la lengua, se adentró en la habitación de Bulma, había dejado su armadura y capa en la enfermería, y la buscaba sin éxito. Nappa observó con curiosidad los interiores de la privacidad del rey con la terrícola, mirando con extrañeza todos los utensilios que la chica poseía. No a todo le daba una razón de ser, pensó que los ungüentos eran para comer y el cepillo para el cabello era un instrumento que para un calvo no tenía utilidad alguna.

Vegeta buscó sus botas y guantes, aquello era lo único que había alcanzado a ponerse antes de que Bulma le agarrara la cola en la enfermería, junto con su ropa azul, claro. Bramó una maldición al no poder vestirse más apropiadamente, buscó a Nappa con la mirada. Jugaba con el espejo.

—¡Necesito mi armadura y capa!

—Enseguida, señor —anunció el calvo con una reverencia y salió en su búsqueda.

Vegeta quedó sentado sobre la cama de la chica, como odiaba aquello, lo único que deseaba era recostarse sobre la cama nuevamente y dormir una siesta.

* * *

Un séquito acompañó a Vegeta hacia la sala de tronos, la guardia real lo escoltaba por mera formalidad. El rey lo encontraba totalmente innecesario pero era para guardar apariencia, Zarbon iba con su propia comitiva de soldados imperiales y el que llegara con más guardias podía considerarse como el más poderoso. Ambos intercambiaron miradas cordiales y el monarca lo rodeó sin detener su andar en ningún momento hasta alcanzar su trono y posicionarse como correspondía. El androide iba detrás de él junto a Nappa y se detuvo justo detrás del trono, Nappa ocupó el lado contrario del trono. Número 18 se sentía acorralando a Vegeta, la guardia imperial de Zarbon a su frente, ella a sus espaldas.

Vegeta apretó el mango del trono con fuerza y con la otra mano apoyó su cabeza, se veía indiferente, como con todo lo que hacía referencia a su reinado. Cruzó los pies para acomodarse mejor, el general imperialista arrugó la nariz, habría jurado que su usual posición relajada estaba siendo más acentuado sólo por su presencia y estaba molestándose con ese pensamiento. Aclaró la garganta, haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerse tranquilo.

—¿Qué es lo que te trae acá, Zarbon? —dijo con tono aburrido y miró hacia el lado, Número 18 miraba al vacío con su expresión de siempre, cómo odiaba tener que mostrarla cada vez que algún lacayo de Freezer o el mismísimo emperador llegaba a visitarlo. Como el regalo que era, no podía desaparecerla como tanto quería—. Estás bien lejos de tu lugar, ¿no te parece? La nave de Freezer al fin te dejó botado.

—Me temo que no es así, Vegeta, he venido aquí porque el señor Freezer está muy preocupado de tu ausencia y tu reciente accidente. Dice que has descuidado tu reino, ¿es así, querido Vegeta? —cuestionó el verde soldado con una fingida preocupación que hizo que Vegeta perdiera los estribos y pusiera los ojos en blanco mientras desviaba la cabeza como si se tranquilizara al no ver a su interlocutor farsante.

—Soy el rey de este planeta y yo sabré cómo reinarlo, que Freezer se meta en sus propios asuntos —concluyó Vegeta con desgano y apartó una mosca imaginaria haciendo un ademán de despreocupación. Zarbon frunció los labios.

—Entonces le diré que cordialmente no escuche rumores sin fundamento, Vegeta —hizo una reverencia. Vegeta sonrió burlonamente—También es de su preocupación tu próxima alianza con una chica extranjera, ¿es eso cierto, mi querido Vegeta? —El aludido afinó los ojos con disimulo y se irguió en el trono con lentitud. Zarbon había tocado una fibra muy delicada para él y comenzó a escuchar el murmullo molesto de toda su guardia real—. ¿Tus costumbres te permiten tomar una terrícola en vez de una _saiyan_? Siempre pensé que su raza era bastante… bueno, digamos que _racista_.

—¿Viniste aquí a darme los recados de Freezer o a darme lecciones, insecto?

—Para nada, Vegeta, sólo quería saber. Me ha parecido bastante oportuno que hayas conseguido una reina, ya era hora que comenzaras a pensar en tener herederos —continuó poniendo más leña al fuego y Número 18 miró hacia el guardia real que se sentía ofendido por lo que decía Zarbon y comenzaban a murmurar enfadados. Se iban multiplicando las muestras de descontento en cada uno de los soldados reales. Nappa se cruzó de brazos, tratando de mantener la calma. Se sentía ofendido por el curso que Vegeta iba teniendo con el pasar de los días y que empeoró con la humana, pero Nappa era más fiel al juramento de lealtad hacia Vegeta que sus propios insultos hacia el reino y con el tiempo, juraría proteger a la herencia del rey con su vida. El rey estrujó el mango del trono hasta que le sonaron los nudillos y apretó la mandíbula—. ¿He dicho algo malo? Tus hombres no parecen muy convencidos con la idea.

—No me interesa lo que piense un puñado de inútiles —bufó con la mandíbula tensa y los murmullos molestos se callaron de golpe, Vegeta parecía confirmar lo que el soldado extranjero decía. El rey se reacomodó en el trono, la postura aburrida volvía al cuerpo de Vegeta pero esta vez, algo de severidad adornaba su rostro y sus extremidades tensas—. Los mataré a todos sino les gusta.

Zarbon lo miraba con un brillo de seguridad en los ojos y sonreía con vanidad. Su parada era galante y su cabello verdoso relucía brillante. Se abrió la compuesta de entrada y vio como un séquito menor escoltaba a la chica de pelo lila que no entendía bien lo que ocurría. No había ni un dejo de miedo en su expresión y llevaba la cabeza en alto, con la orden real de no tocarla Bulma se sentía invulnerable.

La chica miró a todos lados, vio un mar de gente que la observaba con desdén y coronando la habitación espaciosa, Vegeta se encontraba sentado en su trono tan tosco y brutal como lo era él mismo. Ella sonrió al ver una cara conocida y agitó la mano en modo de saludo. Por supuesto que Vegeta no le respondió el saludo y la observó desconcertado, antes de permitirse encarar al soldado imperial.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? —cuestionó al aire, miró a Nappa que se encontraba tan sorprendido como él. Seguramente él no tenía nada que ver en la confiscación de Bulma desde el laboratorio. Apretó el trono por los mangos, tensando visiblemente la mandíbula—. ¿Quién es el responsable de esto? —bramó el rey al tiempo que se levantaba del trono y caminaba a pasos agigantados hacia el séquito que acompañaba a la terrícola y esta lo miró extrañada, la mujer había jurado que eran los hombres de Vegeta los que la habían sacado del laboratorio. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Bulma sintió el mismo miedo que tenía en la Tierra y se puso a retroceder hasta llegar a una igual distancia que tenía con los demás soldados que la rodeaban en círculo.

—Mi querido Vegeta —comenzó el general más alto de Freezer—. Me temo que no todos conocían a tu esclavita. Yo ordené que la trajeran.

Ciertamente, Zarbon sólo quería crear polémica al llegar a su palacio y pedir audiencia con él. Vegeta apartó a los soldados que le impedían atravesar la estancia con libertad y pronto, tanto Nappa como Número 18 estaba pisándole los talones para auxiliarlo si su propia guardia saltaba a atacarlo. Zarbon había cumplido con su cometido.

Al llegar al séquito, Vegeta de un golpe certero en la mejilla apartó al primer soldado y cuando iba a atacar al segundo, Bulma recordó cuando acusó al centinela fuera de su primera celda de haber desobedecido su orden. Había matado al soldado por orden suya y esta vez no pensaba ver una masacre en su nombre, le tiritaron las rodillas. Su voz parecía haber abandonado su cuerpo.

—¡Basta! —gritó en cuanto recuperó la voluntad. Toda la bulla de la habitación se calló como si la fuerza de su voz los hubiese tranquilizado y la miraban con torpeza. Bulma avanzó hasta Vegeta quien la miraba igualmente sorprendido—Vegeta, por favor. Basta.

Le puso las manos en las mejillas y el ceño del rey se frunció para mirarla con dureza. Vegeta se le quedó mirando mientras se tranquilizaba, bajo las pesadas miradas de los presentes que se acomodaban en su espalda con rencor. La voz burlona de Zarbon inundó la sala, estaba riéndose entre los dientes y Vegeta dio media vuelta y se dirigió al trono. Nappa y Número 18 se quedaron mirando a la humana sin decir una palabra, esperando a que ella siguiera al rey en el camino despejado que había trazado sin que nadie se atreviera a ponerse en frente.

Cuando dio los primeros pasos, Bulma miró hacia atrás y vio que el androide rubio la seguía y detrás de ella iba Nappa. Volvió la vista hacia delante y le pareció que la distancia a la que se encontraba Vegeta se extendía leguas más allá. Subió las escaleras que mantenían al trono elevado para denotar jerarquía y entonces vio a Vegeta, parado junto al trono, mirando a Zarbon con los ojos hechos una línea delgada de odio. La chica de pelo lila llegó hasta él con la cabeza erguida. Sin saber porqué lo hacía, Bulma miró el trono como si estuviera hipnotizada antes de sentarse lentamente sobre él.

Sólo el rey podía sentarse en él por ley y la guardia real exclamó una maldición generalizada. Zarbon no paraba de sonreír por como se iban desenlazando los eventos, mucho mejor de lo que él esperaba y hasta con la ayuda inesperada de Vegeta. Parecía que le gustara quebrantar una y otra vez las costumbres de su pueblo.

—Vaya, quién lo pensaría. El gran rey Vegeta, señor de la raza guerrera más poderosa del universo conocido, aplacado por una simple humana —rió un poco—. Entonces es cierto, el rey Vegeta toma a una terrícola como su reina.

—Llámalo como quieras, sabandija —dijo por fin el aludido y bajó las escaleras con lentitud. Se acercó groseramente al general que era una cabeza más alto que él—. Fuera de mi planeta, insecto. Dile a Freezer que no se meta en mis asuntos.

—¿Todo por una simple humana? —concluyó Zarbon con una sonrisa, estaba seguro que había dado con su punto débil.

—Estás equivocado si piensas que es por ella —respondió con una sonrisa pero para cuando su semblante se endureció, su voz salió como un suspiro mortífero, claro pero silencioso—. Bulma es mi propiedad y si te metes con ella, te estás metiendo conmigo. Es sentido común —dijo dejando brevemente su seriedad, sonrió vanidosamente—. ¿Está claro?

—Sí, mi querido Vegeta.

—Y si está todo claro, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo en mi planeta? —cuestionó el rey, frunciendo el ceño nuevamente—. ¡Fuera!

De un momento a otro, la habitación se vació, dejando sólo la guardia real dentro de la sala de trono y un puñado de presentes. Nadie se atrevió a hablar, se sabía que la ira de Vegeta se castigaba con la vida y no había alguien presente que pudiera hacerle frente. Claro, nadie menos el androide rubio que se encontraba a un lado del trono aguardando la orden del rey.

Vegeta miró a su gente con desprecio, esperando a que alguien hiciera o dijera algo, una protesta más bien, pero nadie respondió. Se encontraban mirándolo con una cara igual o peor, el desprecio mutuo entre los soldados con el rey era como una competencia en la que nadie parecía ganar.

—Y bien —comenzó con una voz burlona—. ¿Hay alguien que quiera decir algo, insectos estúpidos? Estoy seguro que Zarbon no se molestará en reclutar traidores inútil como ustedes, son sólo una porquería —estaba claro que nadie iría a objetar que no eran estúpidos ni porquería, nadie lo era como para enfrentar al rey por sus actos y eso bien lo sabía Vegeta. Cuando era príncipe eran muchos los que osaban contradecirlo y a disfrutar un combate contra él, aunque siempre ganara. Ahora todo su reino estaba convertido en un puñado de aduladores y traidores.

Seripa dio un paso adelante.

—Yo, señor —dijo con su voz femenina e hizo una reverencia. Tomma se escabulló hacia atrás, no muy seguro de lo que planeaba la colona. Era impulsiva y a veces pecaba por confiada y si llegaban a pescarla como rebelde no quería estar cerca cuando eso sucediese. Habían acudido a la sala de tronos en cuanto se supo que Zarbon iba a pedir una audiencia con el rey, Bardock les había encomendado esa misión y no mencionó si eso correspondía a una corazonada, una visión o simplemente una orden al azar.

Vegeta miró de soslayo a la chica, llevaba armadura de baja clase, ropa rosada fuerte y una polaina amarilla colgada en una pierna, su cabello corto la masculinizaba en demasía. Chasqueó la lengua. Algo peor que aduladores y traidores eran los soldados que creían en ideales tontos.

—Larga vida a la reina, mi señor —dijo la chica con cortesía pero sólo Bulma le sonrió.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**Uff, un capítulo exclusivamente de Bulma y de Vegeta, y sólo demoré unas cuantas de horas en escribirlo, me siento orgullosa. Quería escribir otra escena de ellos pero se me habían acabado las ideas, tomé lo de la serie, la explosioncilla que deja mal herido a Vegeta y Bulma cuidando de él. Aunque él no está 100% ligado a ella sentimentalmente, he querido ser fiel a los acontecimientos de la serie y dejar que pasen las cosas. Si bien, está interesado en ella, hay que recordar que Vegeta no lo estuvo hasta Majin Boo, donde sí lo estaba completamente interesado a mi parecer. En la saga de los androides/Cell, no lo estaba tanto.

Ya vienen los últimos capítulos, —¡al fin!—de la primera parte y pasaremos a la segunda campaña, y la tercera será corta, así que no se asusten. Gracias por leer y perdonen la demora, no empecé bien la semana xD Gracias a los comentarios de Dramaaa, JazminM, Lilybrief y lola. :D

Saludos, besos, cariños de mi, Ragdoll Physics. Cambio y fuera.

**EDITADO** los guiones y lo que era tonto o un tanto OOC.


	12. El soldado perfecto

**12**

** El soldado perfecto**

* * *

—…_Cómo odio este planeta, cada vez se vuelve más aburrido…_—replicó una voz sumergida en la estática y el molestoso rumor del aparato descompuesto. El doctor Briefs aspiró la boquilla del cigarro y se tragó el humo mientras apretaba unos tornillos para acomodar los circuitos y de pronto la conversación se volvió más clara.

La habitación en la que se encontraban estaba iluminada sólo por la lámpara de trabajo del ingeniero, proyectada sobre una lupa considerablemente grande que se encontraba a su vez sobre el rastreador. Lo demás estaba en penumbra. Chichi se había sentado a un lado del anciano puesto que la barriga de embarazada ya la fatigaba, y su esposo estaba apoyado en su respaldo con ambos codos y la señora Briefs canturreaba una canción amena al tiempo en que limpiaba las cajas polvorientas dentro del laboratorio.

Era de noche y hacía varias noches antes de esa se juntaban en ese pequeño laboratorio a escuchar las conversaciones que captaba el descompuesto rastreador de mi hermano menor. De a poco iban comprendiendo el origen de los invasores pero nunca hablaban de cuándo se irían o cuáles eran sus propósitos.

—…_Sólo quiero que se acabe pronto el agua… El señor Freezer nos permitirá partir…_—siguió la voz y la estática se volvió más intensa. La colilla de ceniza que se iba formando en el cigarro del doctor se precipitó a la mesa. Dio una aspirada más hasta el filtro y la hierba encendida se apagó.

—…_Eres estúpido si crees que se trata del agua…_—dijo otra y Chichi frunció el ceño. Había escuchado de Freezer el día en que conoció a Goku pero ahora el chico no parecía recordar nada de su pasado. Lo miró disimuladamente, severa. El doctor Briefs aclaró la voz.

—El aparato se satura con más de una transmisión —explicó mientras lo daba vuelta cuidadosamente, sólo se escuchaba estática y las voces destrozadas por ella, ya no eran inteligibles—. Puede que los invasores sólo busquen agua.

—No lo es. El agua sólo es el pretexto —concluyó Chichi. La sensación de que sabía demasiado del antiguo integrante de los invasores la atormentaba, se sentía criminal—. Ellos son conquistadores y nosotros vasallos.

—No creo que queden muchos vasallos acá, Chichi. Debe ser el agua —le contradijo el anciano y ella frunció el ceño. Estaba a punto de declarar la jornada por terminada cuando una última transmisión salió del rastreador, eternamente seguida por la estática.

—…_El rey…Veg…recompensará…destruímos…para Freezer…_

—…_Vegeta nunca…traicionará…señor Freezer…_—respondió la segunda voz antes de que una explosión de estática se colara en la conversación—_…Es…un cobarde…_

La estática se hizo presente ahogando las conversaciones y luego de un rato, el señor Briefs apagó el aparato. La habitación se quedó en completo silencio y de pronto hizo mucho frío. A Goku le dio un escalofrío, le daba una nostalgia desgarradora escuchar esos nombres. Vegeta. Freezer.

—Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy. Nos vemos por la mañana, muchachos, que tengan una buena noche —se despidió cordialmente el padre de Bulma. Al estar en el umbral de la puerta del laboratorio, paró su andar pensativo—. Va a ser una noche fresca, hay más frazadas debajo de aquellas cajas.

Se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y su señora esposa se alejó junto a él con una sonrisa. Goku no se despegó del asiento de Chichi ni siquiera cuando ella se levantó pesadamente. Se dirigió a las cajas para sacar unas frazadas y las golpeó ligeramente para despegarles el polvo y las arañas que pudieran tener. El menor la miró apenas moviendo la cabeza.

—Debemos decirles que tú eres de ellos, Goku. No puedo permitir que sigamos viviendo bajo su techo y comiendo su comida si seguimos mintiéndoles. —espetó ella con severidad. Goku se contrarió—. Cuánto crees que se demore el doctor Briefs en preguntarse cómo conseguiste el aparato. O en notar tu cola.

—Los invasores que hemos visto no tienen cola —se defendió sin muchas ganas.

—¡Los humanos no tenemos cola, Goku! —replicó Chichi. Se acercó como pudo—. Siento tener que decirte esto pero creo que debemos cortarla. Es lo único que te diferencia de nosotros, Goku.

Por primera vez en la conversación la miró de frente y de sus ojos podía verse el dejo de miedo que tenía en el alma. Chichi le acarició una mejilla, cortarle la extensión de su columna vertebral nunca sería algo agradable de hacer.

—Esos nombres que escuchamos. Vegeta y Freezer. Los conozco, sé que en algún lugar de mi mente sé quienes son. Por favor, no me cortes la cola. Es lo que me diferencia de ustedes los humanos pero es lo único que me une a ellos. A Vegeta y a Freezer. Les diremos a los señores Briefs mañana si así lo quieres.

* * *

Bulma contempló el pedazo de joyería que tenía en las manos. Era un medallón tosco y con una cadena de buena calidad que se pretendía pasar de generación en generación y que Vegeta era la segunda generación que lo tenía. Lo giró ligeramente hacia ambos lados para ver como la luz se comportaba en la superficie y se percató que aunque era lisa, tenía ciertas magulladuras que seguramente eran causa de usar el medallón en batalla. Sintió un ruido a sus espaldas y volteó, Vegeta estaba detrás de ella encajándose la capa roja sangre en los hombros de su armadura con la mirada endurecida.

—No tenía idea que ustedes usaran joyería —dijo ella haciendo caso omiso a su semblante enojado y le extendió el medallón sin mucha delicadeza. Estaba algo molesta—. Desde cuánto que te vistes así, ¿alguna ocasión especial?

—Nada de tu incumbencia —dijo simplemente el rey mientras se colgaba el pesado medallón alrededor del cuello. Se encaminó hacia el escritorio donde Bulma dejaba el trabajo de su laboratorio, el espejo, sus cepillos de cabello y las hojas llenas de cálculos y garabatos, todo desordenado. Arrugó la nariz cuando comprendió que él mismo había contribuido a ese desorden dejando sus guantes y el rastreador junto a las pertenencias de la terrícola. Se dio una vuelta al tiempo que se colocaba los guantes blancos en sus manos, encontrándose con la chica de pelo lila con una expresión como la de él, de huraña, y las manos en su cintura.

—Cómo te atreves a dejarme encerrada día y noche, mientras tú sales con toda libertad. Recuerda que soy tu reina ahora, no soy una esclava cualquiera —replicó ella con la voz saliéndole como un grito feroz. A Vegeta le dolieron los oídos y entrecerró un ojo con molestia.

—Te permito salir al laboratorio, ¿acaso no es suficiente? —preguntó Vegeta con la mandíbula apretada, se permitió subir la voz hasta casi gritar. Se rehusaba a parecer vulgar como ella.

—¿Te parece suficiente para ti? ¡Ni siquiera conozco este maldito planeta! —dijo la terrícola con un dedo acusador apuntando al monarca que la miró molesto, siempre lograba quebrar la aparente tranquilidad entre ellos—. No me imagino qué sería para ti moverte entre dos habitaciones y el pasillo entre ellas. Eres un estúpido si crees que me siento contenta con permitirme salir de la habitación para ir sólo al laboratorio. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

—¡Cállate! —gritó por fin Vegeta y Bulma se quedó tiesa como una tabla, con los ojos lilas abiertos hasta más no poder. Iba a seguir replicando cuando el rey comenzó a hablar otra vez, más calmado—. El palacio no es seguro, más te vale quedarte aquí o el laboratorio, ¡o te mueres!

Bulma lo quedó mirando con rabia, trató de controlar el temblor propio de la ira cuando se volteó dándole la espalda al rey mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho. Suspiró sonoramente. Vegeta entrecerró los ojos con la misma rabia que traía la terrícola y al voltearse para retirarse de la habitación que compartían escuchó un segundo suspiro, destinado a captar su atención. Chasqueó la lengua.

—No te sorprendas cuando llegues y no me veas, ¡me iré! —gritó por última vez la chica que terminó por precipitarse a la cama boca abajo.

—¡Ten suerte escapando desde la cama! —respondió el rey al borde del colapso y la chica gritó con la almohada bajo su boca por lo que salió bastante amortiguado y disminuido. Al terminar de gritar, se incorporó para lanzar la almohada que le había tapado el grito y éste solo alcanzó a cruzar medio camino. Vegeta ya no figuraba en la habitación.

Nappa lo esperaba fuera de sus aposentos y cuando lo vio parado ahí, se quedó helado. Se sintió completamente blando al haber caído en la rabieta de Bulma y haberse fulminado como ella. Pero su escolta personal no daba indicios de pensar menos de él y esperó paciente ante una orden de su señor y compañero de escuadrón.

—Cierra la habitación, Nappa —dijo solamente y el soldado calvo miró la habitación al tiempo que se escuchaba un grito furioso dentro—. ¿Qué es lo que esperas?

—Mi señor, la reina está dentro.

—¡Ella no es la reina! —contestó enrabiado y Nappa frunció el ceño, no entendía qué era lo que le sucedía a Vegeta. Pero el rey sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba, se veía débil, controlado por sus instintos de poseerla lo hacían sentirse inferior y eso no era lo que él creía que era un soldado perfecto.

—Pero tú dijiste…

—¡No me importa qué fue lo que dije! —respondió Vegeta sorprendido de sus propias reacciones. Miró a su soldado con contrariedad mientras calmaba su agitada respiración. Su pecho se movía de arriba hacia abajo con notoriedad y desvió la mirada ligeramente hacía un costado—. Sólo cierra la habitación, no quiero que intente escapar.

El soldado calvo le hizo caso y tecleó la clave en el panel de la puerta para sellarla desde afuera. Se encendió una luz roja que se veía tanto desde afuera como dentro y las cerraduras automáticas se movieron de pared a pared. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Bulma se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y corrió hacia la puerta como un intento inútil de escapar. Se vio golpeando y gritando desde dentro.

—_¡Detente! Abre la puerta en este mismo momento, ¡Vegeta! Qué demonios te crees que eres, ¡Vegeta!_ —Nappa miró al monarca por si se llegaba a arrepentir pero él ya se encontraba caminando por el pasillo hacia el hangar. Iban a visitar la nave que siempre orbitaba al planeta como si fuera una luna.

* * *

—Que agradable sorpresa, mi querido Vegeta. Ya comenzaba a preguntarme si realmente me recordabas, hacía tanto que no me venías a visitar o que me llegara un reporte de ti —dijo el emperador del universo conocido con una mueca de felicidad que parecía fingida. Freezer realmente profesaba un extraño apego hacia el rey Vegeta pero su genuino gusto por el chico nunca iría a interponerse en sus deseos. Aun así, nunca lograba parecer completamente real en sus gestos para con él, era demasiado vil para mostrarse abiertamente gentil.

—Ahorrémonos las palabrerías, no he venido a hablar, Freezer —dijo Vegeta mientras caminaba hacia el trono del emperador del universo conocido y se sentó allí, tan relajado como siempre. Freezer lo miró desde el ventanal con una copa de líquido verde en una mano y la otra plegada hacia atrás.

—Ya veo, ¿Zarbon te ha hecho enfadar? —preguntó con fingida inocencia, él estaba al tanto de lo que Zarbon pretendía hacer y él mismo había maquinado para ello. Vegeta frunció el ceño—. Haré que tenga su merecido por enfrentarse así, mi querido Vegeta —se giró hacia él.

—No vine a hablar de eso, Freezer. Necesito una misión —dijo rápidamente, Freezer sonrió—. Dame un planeta para arrasar.

—¿Escapando de algo, Vegeta? —preguntó Freezer con un tono de burla.

—No te incumben mis razones —espetó el rey con molestia, Nappa se estremeció por el enojo. Vegeta casi nunca explotaba con Freezer y a veces parecía muy cauteloso al hablar con él, como si tuviera la cola entre las piernas—. ¿Tienes algo o no? Me molesta perder el tiempo.

—Aun tengo hombres en la Tierra, siguen sacando recursos de ahí —dijo como si estuviera a punto de dar una negativa—. Pero no te preocupes, siempre hay mundos rebosantes de vida que puedes destruir —sonrió—. Hay un planeta que tiene un tesoro muy preciado, dicen que tienen un cristal azul escondido en algún lugar en el palacio real y que tiene la habilidad de traer longevidad a su portador. Traéme ese cristal, Vegeta. Me da igual lo que hagas con el resto.

—No sabía que ahora estabas coleccionando reliquias tontas, Freezer —dijo Vegeta mientras se paraba del trono ajeno y se daba la vuelta para retirarse. Destruir y conquistar lo harían sentirse el rey que había sido antes de ir a la Tierra—. ¿Acaso le temes a la muerte, Freezer?

—Me interesa gobernar, mi querido Vegeta. Entre más tiempo mejor —respondió con calma, la pregunta de Vegeta le había resultado casi amenazadora. Quería el cristal para él, no podía permitir que Vegeta llegara con las manos aparentemente vacías y que el inmortal terminara siendo él—Lleva al androide 18 contigo, Vegeta. Los otros dos soldados lo eliges tú. Tómate esta noche para prepararte, salen mañana.

* * *

Chichi se despertó de un salto cuando un chorro de líquido le salió por entre las piernas y un malestar abdominal le atacó de la nada, se sintió empapada de sudor de un momento a otro y le costaba respirar debido a las puntadas de dolor. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando intento hablar y de su garganta le salieron hilitos de voz que apenas salían de su boca, eran remplazados por silenciosos quejidos de dolor que Goku difícilmente iba a escuchar estando a su lado. Se incorporó como pudo sobre los codos, miró jadeante hacia donde estaba durmiendo su esposo. Goku estaba empapado de sudor como ella pero en vez de un parto estaba teniendo un sueño tortuoso. Chichi lo zamarreó un poco y de la boca de su esposo salió un quejido.

—_Vegeta... Freezer…Vegeta…—_era como un rezo, tan tenue que parecía respirar esos nombres para vivir. De pronto salió otro nombre más—. _Freezer… Brolly… Vegeta…_

—Goku, por favor, despierta —dijo ella cuando otra punzada de dolor le salió desde el alma. Gritó tan fuerte como pudo y maldijo un poco. Chichi sintió que le brotó más líquido desde sus piernas pero esta vez más espeso. Era sangre.

Los globos oculares del extraterrestre se movieron de lado a lado con rapidez, indicios de que seguía soñando. La mujer gritó una vez más y de la puerta entraron los señores Briefs, más asustados que nunca por los gritos de Chichi pero al ver que se encontraba en trabajo de parto, la señora Briefs aplaudió con alegría.

—Le está saliendo sangre, esto no es bueno —recitó el doctor mientras se acomodaba las gafas para observar mejor y se acercó a una lámpara para iluminar la habitación que no contaba con electricidad para prender las luces principales. La señora Briefs se acercó al chico.

—Joven Goku. Joven Goku —repitió mientras lo trataba de despertar. Al percatarse de que estaba traspirando le tomó la temperatura con la palma de la mano sobre la frente—. Este chico tiene fiebre.

—Despiértenlo enseguida —reclamó la morena mientras apretaba la mandíbula para contener un grito de dolor pero cuando se hizo insoportable, lanzó el grito más alto de todos—. ¡Goku!

—_Brolly… Freezer… Vegeta…_

—Chichi, me temo que él es el menor de tus problemas. Bunny le bajará la fiebre pero tú debes dar a luz —le explicó con calma el doctor.

—¿Usted sabe como hacerlo, verdad? Es doctor —dijo Chichi con dificultad y el señor Briefs la miró contrariado.

—Soy doctor en ciencias de la ingeniería, no soy médico —se excusó el señor Briefs con la intensión de ir a fumar un cigarro mientras la situación se desenlazaba casi por arte de magia pero Chichi lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa.

—Me ayudará con el parto o despierta a Goku, pero esto no lo haré sola —el anciano Briefs asintió con suavidad, la morena gritó de dolor una vez más. Al terminar de retorcijarse de sufrimiento, se volteó a ver a Goku que seguía sufriendo en sueños y lo zamarreó con más fuerza. Sus ojos se contrajeron un poco debido a la molestia pero no se despertó. El anciano se incorporó y llamó a su esposa.

—Tráeme agua caliente y unas toallas —la mujer asintió y partió alegre a la cocina, no tenía idea que su esposo estaba muerto de miedo y que había repetido lo que siempre se decía en situaciones así.

* * *

Vegeta había ido a entrenar luego de terminar con Freezer, habían sido tres horas de pelear contra androides inservibles y había optado al final por subir la gravedad de la cámara para mejorar su resistencia y fortalecer sus músculos. Se sentía adormecido desde que Bulma era la supuesta reina del planeta Vegeta, no había entrenado como correspondía y ahora el entrenamiento se le hacía más duro que antes. Se recriminó a sí mismo por su debilidad, se pensaba a sí mismo como holgazán e irresponsable.

Para cuando llegó a descansar a su habitación, Bulma estaba dormida sobre la cama con ropa y botas. Imaginaba que se había quedado tendida ahí llorando y gritando hasta rendirse al cansancio. Vegeta sonrió ligeramente y se quitó los guantes sin quitarle la vista de encima. Con sus dedos ya desnudos acarició la piel de las piernas deslizándose suavemente hasta llegar al área cubierta por el diminuto vestido de Bulma y ella se estremeció levemente. Abrió los ojos despacio y aún con sueño, dirigió las orbes lilas hacia el monarca.

—Vegeta…—dijo la sonámbula y bastaron unos segundos para que su mente se despertara completamente y cayera a la defensiva otra vez—. ¡Vegeta! Eres un desgraciado, ¿cómo te atreves a dejarme encerrada? No soy tu esclava…

—Cállate, humana —dijo como un suspiro y ella se incorporó de la cama hasta quedar sentada y Vegeta, a su vez, se sentaba a sus pies. La miraba con tranquilidad y deseo, y ella lo supo enseguida. Acercó una mano a la mejilla blanca de la chica y la acarició suavemente mientras ella plantaba un beso solitario en su palma. El monarca se sonrió levemente.

—No me dejes encerrada otra vez —dijo mansamente Bulma, mirándolo como si no pudiera ver nada más que sus ojos oscuros. Vegeta entrecerró los ojos por un momento.

—No amenaces con escapar —respondió el rey con la intención de sonar amable pero sólo sonó bajo, y se le acercó con lentitud.

—Entonces déjame salir con libertad —concluyó la chica de pelos lilas con una sonrisa coqueta. El rey rio sin mucha fuerza, era casi como una exhalación profunda pero Bulma supo que en el fondo, era una risa disimulada.

—No puedes ir sola, habrán muchos que te querrán muerta y ninguna orden real de no tocarte va a detenerlos. No puedes salir —dijo él y la terrícola frunció el ceño.

—Acompáñame, contigo nadie se me atacará —espetó Bulma mientras se acercaba a él hasta casi pegar la cara con la suya. Vegeta se aproximó hasta terminar con su distancia y pegó sus labios con los de ella. La chica de cabellos lilas alejó su rostro con rapidez. Vegeta la siguió. Comenzó la persecución que al monarca tanto le gustaba, Bulma huyendo, él persiguiendo. La chica supo que ese era el único método que hacía que Vegeta considerara sus términos—. Piénsalo, pequeño. No querré escapar más si soy libre.

Se dio una vuelta en la cama y rodó hasta la esquina, en donde cayó al suelo para refugiarse ahí con la cama como trinchera. El rey se acercó hasta ella con una sonrisa en los labios y ella corrió a la otra esquina de ella. Cuando por fin la agarró, ella gritó falseando un poco para sonar seductora, Vegeta la empujó a la cama.

—Me iré mañana, humana. Estaré fuera una semana, deberás esperar para salir a dar un paseo —dijo con un tono triunfante en la voz y ella lo miró contrariada.

—¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo? —preguntó medio sorprendida, medio enfadada—. No iras a destruir un planeta como hiciste con la Tierra, ¿verdad? —Vegeta no respondió y se limitó a contemplar su cuerpo—. ¿Verdad?

—No es de tu incumbencia, humana —dijo.

—Por lo que más quieras, no lo hagas —imploró la chica con miedo y se incorporó para mirarlo directo a la cara—. Vegeta, por favor.

—Ya te lo dije una vez, mujer. Esto es lo que hago, para esto es lo que vivo —replicó con cierta dureza en la voz. La aludida se cubrió la boca como un intento tonto de disimular el quejido del llanto y sus cejas denotaron tristeza y miedo. Vegeta no soportó verla así, no porque le entristecía su congoja sino porque lograba manipularlo, pensó que iría a explotar de rabia. Si le llegaba a importar lo que ella pensaba de él, era el fin del soldado perfecto que tanto deseaba ser.

Bulma se precipitó a la cama con el llanto atorado en la garganta, le daba un miedo profundo Vegeta pero le amaba también y esa mezcla de sentimientos la dejaban completamente desarmada. El rey chasqueó la lengua con pesar, era claro que su jueguito ya no daba para más y que Bulma, muy al contrario de su naturaleza, estaría callada en el rincón de su cama tan tiesa de miedo que no se movería hasta que él se retirara por la mañana. Suspiró molesto.

—Tendrás a un guardia personal desde mañana, sólo no salgas del palacio —dijo simplemente a modo de consuelo para Bulma y ésta asintió levemente con la cabeza. Junto a ella se sentía tanto una basura débil como un monstro y eso lo dejaba con malhumor. No le gustaba tener que velar por las opiniones de su reina además de las suyas.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora**: Me demoré 44 días en aparecer nuevamente en las canchas, pero heme aquí, desperdiciando un día entero para estudiar sólo por escribir y no alargar más la espera. Esto de no actualizar realmente me estresa xD Lo siento como una responsabilidad pero esto se aplica sólo cuando la historia en sí me gusta jeje

Gracias por comentar a Nahir, LilyBrief, Sekene, Bunnyball, yukkoame y Sybilla's Song en el capítulo 11.

Quiero aclarar que siempre he tenido la intención de que el personaje que narra es siempre Raditz. Creo que realmente no se nota. Espero poder arreglar eso xD y repasando los capítulos primeros me di cuenta que sí, hay errores que arreglar, como el asunto de las comas... Tampoco me gusta mucho cómo redacté ciertas cosas, llegará el día que tengas más tiempo y lo modifique ;D

Algunas lectoras me sugirieron unirme a un grupo de facebook de fanfictions de Dragon ball, gracias por eso, fue un gesto muy lindo e incluso me metí a ver y vi la recomendación de la historia por Myafanfictions. Fue agradable ver los comentarios :) pero me temo que soy un ser de lo más miedoso que existe e incluso al escribir traduzco este miedo irracional de que me espían desconectando la internet. No quiero que se sepa que escribo fanfictions y espero que no se sientan ofendidxs xD Ciertamente encuentro "peligroso" crearme una cuenta en facebook para esto, me puedo confundir, comentar algo del mundo real en el mundo de fanfictions o viceversa, lo sé, es tonto pero cierto. Estoy bastante enferma :) Pero basta de locuras. Cada cierto tiempo me doy una vuelta por ahí en Google Chrome modo incógnito para ver sus recomendaciones o imágenes y comentarios random, creo que saqué de ahí mismo el avatar de mi perfil y por supuesto, de ahí vi una imagen en la que mostraban el dormitorio de Bulma y revelaban que ella no es tan ordenada como la pintan, ¿ven cómo me inspiran? :)

Espero no demorar mucho en actualizar el siguiente capítulo, me aventuro a decir que de esta campaña sólo quedan unos cuatro o cinco capítulos más :) hagan sus predicciones! Que emoción, espero que estén todxs bien :D que hayan tenido un buen relajo en este fin de semana largo y muchos cariñitos de mi parte.

Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, besos. RP.

**EDITADO.**


	13. El cristal azul

**13**

**El cristal azul**

* * *

Cuando Bulma despertó, cayó en cuenta que el rey había hecho lo que ella más temía. Se encontraba sola en la habitación real y dio un sonoro respingo de rabia, por un momento pensó que Vegeta iría a desistir de esa tan horrible idea y que al despertar lo encontraría a su lado, aun durmiendo. Al parecer se había ido tan silencioso como llegaba a ser él y despejó la habitación de todo lo que representaba al rey, sólo quedaba el desorden de la terrícola.

Se levantó de mala gana y se dispuso a hacer la única protesta que se le permitía hacer libremente: su escape. El pasillo que conectaba con el laboratorio se había clausurado para que sólo ella, el rey o Nappa pudieran transitar por él y Bulma iba y venía a través de él con extrema tranquilidad, sabiéndose segura. Es por eso que cuando activó la clave en el panel de la puerta nunca pensó que estarían esperándola. Era claro, nunca le creyó a Vegeta que iba a tener un guardia personal.

La chica enrolló la cola a la cintura cuando sintió que se abría la compuerta, habría estado parada ahí un par de horas y su cola se meneaba con disgusto con los movimientos de un felino. El semblante no cambió ni siquiera cuando Bulma apareció y a la última se le pararon los pelos del miedo con la extrema rudeza de la guerrera.

—Nadie debería estar aquí, este pasillo está prohibido —aclaró la de pelos lilas con un ligero temblor en la voz, sabía que con esa gente debía parecer ruda o se la tragaban a insultos. Seripa chasqueó la lengua sin dejar de mirarla, algo de arrogancia se dibujaba en su rostro al tiempo que le sonreía. Al hablar, lo hizo mirando hacia un lado.

—No para mí, soy su guardia personal. Su Majestad —respondió la guerrera de clase baja anexando su título como si de pronto se le hubiera olvidado. —Nappa me dijo que debía pasearla por el palacio. Sígame.

Tan pronto como dejó de hablar comenzó a caminar y a Bulma no le dio tiempo para salir de su asombro. Balbuceó un poco, luego habló mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la guerrera que era un tanto más baja que ella pero que caminaba a zancadas agigantadas.

—¿Eres la chica de la sala del trono, verdad? —preguntó la terrícola sabiendo la respuesta—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Seripa, Su Majestad —dijo simplemente con la voz ronca que contrastaba con la chillona de la de ella. Su aspecto era tosco y poco femenino a ratos pero los colores de su vestimenta y el arete que colgaba de una oreja le recordaban que era una mujer.

La guerrera llegó al final del pasillo antes que ella y accionó la clave para abrir los pasillos y habitaciones peligrosos para la _reina_. El pasillo principal por el que salieron descubrió un centenar de residentes, guerreros nativos de aquel planeta y servidumbre de las conquistas, tantos pares de ojos mirándola le dieron escalofríos. Inconscientemente, se pegó a la espalda de la guerrera que no le cubría entera por ser más pequeña que ella y esperó a que la atención hacia ella se esfumara pero Seripa la miró de soslayo con molestia. Bulma no supo si tenía más miedo del centenar de criados y guerreros de la guardia real o a la misma Seripa.

—Camine. Se supone que debo proteger su espalda, no usted la mía —explicó secamente la colona y Bulma asintió con lentitud, aun no comprendiéndola del todo—. No debería hacer eso, Su Alteza, jamás la respetarán

—Deben respetarme, soy su reina —respondió ella con molestia, sus mejillas algo abultadas le daban un aspecto infantil pero era aceptable, era una malcriada. Seripa sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

—Así es, Su Majestad —dijo ella y se puso a caminar. Bulma la siguió de cerca pero procuró ir a su lado, las señales de jerarquía aun le daban miedo.—Ahora la respeto.

—No entiendo de lo que hablas —respondió la terrícola con el ceño fruncido, su actitud le ponía nerviosa, era mala y brusca.

—En este planeta no se respetan los títulos, debe ganárselos. La debilidad no es una característica propia de la realeza —explicó sin mirarla y la llevó por un pasillo angosto y oscuro hasta llegar a una puerta gigantesca que nunca que cerraba, la sala del trono. Bulma nunca comprendió lo grande que era esa estancia hasta que la vio vacía, tenía pilares a ambos lados de la habitación, con grandes telones color rojo profundo a modo de única decoración. Al fondo se encontraba el trono como ella lo recordaba, más elevado para denotar jerarquía, y con el logo de la realeza dibujado detrás.

Un largo pasillo iba desde el trono hasta la salida y a los lados irían formados miembros de la guardia real cuando el rey estaba presente pero no era así cuando la reina estaba ahí, no había nadie más que ellas dos en la sala. Era todo frío y cruel, con el rojo de la sangre siempre de tema principal.

Bulma se estremeció, cuántos mundos habrían sido destruidos antes que el suyo y ella no fue capaz de persuadir a Vegeta para que no hiciera lo mismo de nuevo. Seripa se apoyó en un pilar con los brazos cruzados mientras esperaba a que Bulma terminara de recorrer la sala del trono y empezar a caminar otra vez.

—¿Sabes lo que está haciendo el rey ahora? —cuestionó de pronto Bulma cuando se encaminaba a pasos pequeños hacia el trono y lo miraba desde abajo. El emblema real parecía una brutal marca tribal. Seripa sonrió con arrogancia.

—Está en una misión, cumpliendo una orden federada de parte de Freezer —dijo ella como si se lo recitara. La terrícola arrugó la nariz, ese tal Freezer le sonaba bastante conocido pero no tenía idea de quién era.

—¿Federada? —cuestionó con la intención de deshilar la respuesta a pedazos. Hasta ese momento, Bulma pensaba que la gente de Vegeta actuaba por orden propia. Seripa dejó su cómodo lugar en el pilar y camino hacia ella con las manos colgando a sus lados. Al llegar a los pies del trono, la guerrera explicó observando el emblema real como hechizada y Bulma a ratos lo miraba también sin sentir ni un ápice de aprecio por esa marca garabateada en la pared.

—Hace mucho tiempo, cuando comprendimos que podíamos salir de este planeta y vagar por otros mundos, el ejército del antiguo rey Vegeta se encontró aterrizando sobre las tierras estériles de Calade al mismo tiempo que el ejército de Freezer. Por supuesto que hubo una contienda entre ambos y el ejército de Freezer ganó —dijo con cierto tono agrio, Bulma la miró con expectación—. Nadie sobrevivió y el rey envió a otro grupo de escuadrones para vengarse pero cuando pidieron refuerzos, el mismo fue a la batalla. Se dice que el rey mismo derribó a muchos hombres y que estuvieron a punto de ganar hasta que Freezer intervino.

—¿Y quién es este tal Freezer? —cuestionó ella sin entender tanto rodeo. Seripa sonrió con arrogancia.

—El emperador del universo conocido —dijo a secas y la reina forastera de aquel planeta rojo y árido abrió los ojos de par en par, en su planeta nadie sabía que eran parte de un imperio y que habían sido recientemente anexados—. El asunto es que Freezer le ofreció paz al rey Vegeta a cambio de guerreros de buen linaje. Por supuesto que esta paz también venía con la promesa de que no íbamos a ser conquistados por él, además de alta tecnología y recursos naturales. En este planeta no hay agua y es demasiado infértil para producir alimentos —explicó y Bulma no pudo evitar soltar una risa, había visto cuánto comía Vegeta.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Vegeta en ese asunto?

—El antiguo rey Vegeta le prometió su heredero como el primer guerrero federado a Freezer. Vegeta fue el primer _saiyan _en servir al emperador del universo conocido y dejó el planeta por mucho tiempo, ha vuelto sólo para gobernar este planeta cuando su padre murió.

—Entonces Vegeta sólo está cumpliendo ordenes, ¿no es así? —cuestionó Bulma con un dejo de esperanza en su voz. Era como un consuelo menor pero consuelo al fin y al cabo. Podía pensar que Vegeta no haría eso si es que no se lo pidiesen aunque le era poco probable. Podía comprender perfectamente cuando un soldado disfrutaba matando y así era su rey.

Seripa asintió sin comprenderla bien y se encaminó fuera de la sala de tronos, dejándola al pie de los escalones que elevaban el asiento del rey. Bulma miró una última vez el trono con curiosidad, el emblema nunca le iría a gustar pero ese asiento tosco le llamaba mucho la atención.

* * *

Bastaron tres soldados para asediar aquel lugar, Brolly, el rey y el soldado calvo. El androide no mostró interés alguno en devastar ese pequeño planeta y se encargó de buscar las baratijas y joyas más interesantes para dejárselas para ella. Nunca pudieron calzarle la armadura imperial al androide, prefería usar las ropas de mundos forasteros a vestir con la distinción federada. Llevaba un vestido azul hasta las rodillas, un par de botas altas oscuras y una armadura de decoración dorada que parecía de encaje, cada prenda de un mundo distinto.

Vegeta escuchó cómo a lo lejos, el androide descartaba una baratija botándola al suelo y de paso, armaba un alboroto cuando el objeto en cuestión se rompía en pedazos. Chasqueó la lengua, le era claro que ella estaba ahí para vigilarlo y eso siempre lo había sabido pero el hecho de que no aportara en nada le parecía molesto. Su víctima en curso era un sacerdote de alguna deidad inventada y esta escupiendo sangre por el trato que le había dado previamente. El rey pateó a la criatura y lo oyó gritar otra vez. Su risa le brotó como una cascada siniestra desde el más profundo interior de las entrañas y preguntó por última vez.

—¿Dónde está esa basura azul? —dijo con burla y la criatura se volvió a él con ira dibujada en el rostro. Vegeta se hincó junto al sacerdote con los codos apoyados en sus piernas, le sonrió con arrogancia—. Tú sabes, esa tontería que los hace inmortales.

—¿Acaso crees que si existiese ese cristal mi raza estaría muriendo? —preguntó con la misma sonrisa vanidosa. Vegeta rió a ojos cerrados, había ganado.

—Así que lo he inventado, ¿no es así? Vamos, dime, ¿cómo sabes que era un cristal si nunca lo había mencionado antes? —cuestionó cuando otra risa siniestra le brotó de la garganta. El sacerdote había caído en su trampa y lo miraba aterrorizado. Vegeta supo que iría a intentar escapar cuando sus pupilas iban de un lado a otro, mirándolo a él, a la salida y luego de nuevo a él. En cuanto se puso de pie, lo golpeó en las piernas con uno de sus pies barriendo el piso—. No he sido del todo amable contigo. Te tengo una propuesta.

El alboroto que producía el androide se detuvo un momento y Vegeta supo que el androide iría a escuchar la propuesta también, no le dio tanta importancia porque siguió hablando cuando el sacerdote lo miró sin decir una palabra.

—Yo sólo quiero que me entregues el cristal, nada más. Tu gente está sufriendo y me temo que mis hombres son buenos en su trabajo. Puedo hacer que paren, piénsalo bien —comenzó Vegeta y Número 18 cerró sus cejas rubias en una contracción. No podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, Vegeta simplemente no era misericordioso.

—¿Por qué habría de creerte? —cuestionó el sacerdote mostrando los dientes sangrientos.

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea —dijo con seriedad, luego sonrió—. No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, así que contaré hasta tres. Uno…

—Si esta es una clase de trampa…—amenazó el sacerdote con ira, Vegeta simplemente siguió contando.

—Dos…

—¡Está bien! El cristal azul está en la bóveda que se encuentra debajo de tu androide. Sólo déjanos en paz, _saiyan_ —pidió el alienígena con pesar en la voz. Vegeta sonrió triunfante. Se incorporó y se dirigió a la mujer artificial con desdén. Al llegar junto a ella, la mujer se deslizó a un lado con sus movimientos acuáticos y lo miró en silencio mientras levantaba el tapiz que cubría el tesoro místico. Una luz azul bañó el rostro del rey con intensidad y éste sonrió ante la hermosura del objeto, era una esfera sólida pero en su interior bailaba un fluido fosforescente de tonalidades azules oscuras, celestes y a veces lila. Antes de levantar el objeto de su base acolchada, se llevó un dedo al rastreador y llamó a su escuadrón.

—Nappa, Brolly, nos vamos. Ya está hecho —dijo con simpleza y levantó el cristal para dejarlo entre su brazo y las costillas, miró al sacerdote mientras recibía la llamada entrante de su general. El sacerdote tenía el semblante descompuesto, se sentía traidor.

—_Sí, Su Majestad. ¿Acabamos con el lugar?_ —cuestionó Nappa desde la otra línea.

—No, partiremos enseguida. Este es un buen lugar para colonizar —mintió con soltura. Nappa no parecía muy convencido pero la comunicación aun así se cortó—. Número 18, vamos. Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

La mujer asintió y se encajó las joyas que había elegido antes de retirarse. Algo andaba mal.

* * *

—¿Cómo es que dices? El planeta Vegeta no toma vasallos, ¿qué demonios está haciendo Vegeta? —cuestionó Zarbon arrugando la nariz y le dio un golpe al panel a su lado. Los reportes de Número 18 nunca eran oficiales puesto que debían permanecer encubiertos en su calidad de espía. El androide había acudido a él en cuanto habían aterrizado en el hangar del palacio y Zarbon la esperaba en la cabina de mandos en donde pasaba el tiempo recibiendo los distintos informes de sus sirvientes extorsionados.

La mujer lo miraba con su cara libre de emoción alguna y con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía muerta. En cuanto el general imperial hizo el ademán de retirarse, sus cejas se contrajeron y los labios se fruncieron. Sin darse la vuelta a la puerta de la que salía el soldado, ella lo encaró.

—He cumplido con todo lo que me has ordenado, ¿cuándo me pagarás? —cuestionó ella al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y por fin le daba la cara. Parecía enfadada, llena de vida. Zarbon sonrió con vanidad.

—Sigues con vida y a tu hermano no se le busca, ¿qué más quieres pedir, chatarra mal agradecida? —preguntó él con desdén, Número 18 rebosó de ira.

—¡Eso no es lo que me han prometido!

—¡He tenido mucha misericordia contigo! No me vuelvas a pedir que te recompense por algo por lo que fuiste creada —respondió Zarbon mirándola por detrás del hombro con un gesto de desprecio. Se retiró sin esperar alguna protesta y el androide chasqueó la lengua.

—Podría matarte…—dijo sabiéndose sola, apretó los puños con fuerza, su hermano gemelo era muy despreocupado como para alivianarle el peso que sentía sobre sus hombros. Se sintió terriblemente sola—. Podría matarlos a todos.

Estaba segura de aquello, podría acabar con Zarbon, Vegeta e inclusive Freezer. Sabía que su poder de pelea estaba muy por encima de todos ellos y que ellos nunca podrían saberlo debido a su energía enrarecida pero tal cual sabía que podía matarlos, tenía claro que Brolly le haría lo mismo si ella le diera una razón.

* * *

Era de noche cuando Bulma escuchó ruido a su alrededor y apenas abrió los ojos para tantear en la oscuridad pensando que encontraría al rey husmeando por la habitación. La luz que se colaba desde el pasillo al interior iluminaba sólo la espalda de Seripa y sus ojos mirándola desde arriba se veían como dos perlas brillantes en la oscuridad, delineándose su silueta como una sombra. A Bulma le arrancó un grito amortiguado mientras se incorporaba con la ayuda de sus codos en la cama y se quedó quieta al tiempo que la reconocía. La soldado se hincó a un lado de la cama al percatarse de la turbación de la mujer de pelo lila y se quedó mansamente en esa posición.

—¡Me asustaste! No deberías entrar sin tocar la puerta, Seripa —replicó enojada la _reina_ forastera y Seripa replicó una disculpa monótona y brusca. La colona tenía severos problemas al hacerse la obediente con una chica que no era digna para ser de la realeza guerrera pero se limitaba en pensar en las órdenes de mi padre para entrar en razón y aplacar los deseos de asesinarla.

—Su Majestad te ha mandado a llamar —dijo de pronto y Bulma abrió sus ojos adormilados, tratando de no verse muy emocionada al escuchar aquello. Miró hacia un lado y rió coqueta.

Seripa puso los ojos en blanco disimuladamente cuando la mujer de pelo lila tiró la sábana a un lado y saltó al suelo, en donde se encerró en el baño para prepararse. La soldado suspiró cansada mientras se apoyaba en una rodilla para ponerse nuevamente de pie y cruzarse de brazos, con la cola meneándose libremente en el aire. No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que la terrícola no quería dar la impresión de que se había arreglado para el rey y buscó un vestido corto con un par de botas, se tomó el pelo en una cola alta y salió al encuentro de su guardaespaldas.

La escoltó en silencio por los pasillos, como Seripa ya le había mostrado el camino hacia la sala del trono, Bulma se dirigió hacia allá sin pedir indicaciones y para su sorpresa, la sala que había recorrido vacía, estaba ocupada por un puñado de presentes, el rey Vegeta, su general Nappa y dos soldados más que le parecieron ser escoltas reales de alto rango. A la chica le recorrió un escalofrío cuando los vio y detuvo su andar presa del miedo haciendo que Seripa chocara suavemente con su espalda.

—Camine —protestó su guardia y los presentes iluminados pobremente por una luz escasa apenas se voltearon a mirarlas. Vegeta se encontraba sentado malamente en su trono con Nappa a sus espaldas, los dos soldados admiraban desde abajo a su rey con una sonrisa vanidosa que a su vez, tenía el orbe azulino que emanaba luz incandescente y la acariciaba ligeramente con el pulgar. Bulma avanzó lentamente mientras rodeaba a una distancia prudente a los soldados y se encaminaba al trono. En cuanto quiso subir los escalones para quedar al lado del rey, Seripa la tomó del brazo impidiéndoselo. Volteó a verla con el ceño fruncido como para protestar pero al verla aun más seria de lo que estaba ella misma no replicó y se limitó a liberar su brazo de un arrebato.

Vegeta le sonrió vanidosamente y los otros dos soldados apenas la miraron.

—Cuando estábamos en la Tierra tenías una cápsula en la que guardabas objetos, Bulma —dijo como si estuviera hablando con cualquier soldado, Bulma asintió con el ceño fruncido y Vegeta rió suavemente. Se acomodó la esfera incandescente en un costado y se incorporó del trono para bajar los peldaños que lo dejaban más alto que ella—. Hazme una, Bulma. Para esto —dijo mientras le extendía el orbe ligeramente, Bulma la miró sorprendida. El fluido azul fosforescente se movía eternamente confinado en el interior del cristal—. La necesito ahora.

—No puedo aparecerla así como así, Vegeta. Debes darme más tiempo —replicó con un dejo de molestia.

—¡No tengo tiempo! —exclamó el rey con el ceño fruncido y la terrícola abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Ella contrajo las cejas lilas con un poco de desconfianza—. Ve a tu laboratorio, te espero en una hora o dos —dicho esto, Vegeta se dio la vuelta y volvió a sentarse al trono dando por terminada su discusión pero Bulma se cruzó de brazos.

—No me hables así, Vegeta. Pídemelo amablemente —dijo la terrícola con el ceño fruncido. El rey tuvo un momento de incredulidad en la que pareció no entender completamente el atrevimiento de la chica hasta que sus hombres se lo hicieron ver, apretó la mandíbula mientras que estrujaba el mango del trono con la mano libre.

—Has lo que te dicen, esclava —replicó uno de los soldados mientras la miraba con desprecio, Bulma volteó a mirarlo con los ojos abiertos al tiempo que tiritaba de rabia. El cruce de sus brazos se deshizo lentamente y su mentón tembló un poco con impotencia antes de salir del ensimismamiento que le impedía defenderse. Vegeta miró en silencio y frunció un poco el ceño al escuchar el término _esclava_ salir de la boca del soldado.

—No soy una esclava —replicó con firmeza la terrícola pero su voz temblaba de rabia y miedo, y el soldado se echó a reír. Seripa hizo de sus ojos en una delgada línea de desconfianza.

—Cuidado con tu lengua, ella es tu reina —dijo Seripa con la monotonía que la caracterizaba y el soldado dejó su posición relajada para avanzar hacia ellas. La escolta personal de la _reina_ dio un paso adelante con la intención de parar un ataque si fuera necesario y la chica de pelo lila dio un paso atrás.

—Los _saiyan_ sólo toman esclavas, nunca esposas alienígenas —replicó el soldado al verse detenido. Bulma miró hacia un lado vacío como si eso la hubiese desilusionado infinitamente y el guerrero se sonrió vanidosamente.

—Seripa —llamó a su escolta con una voz renovada y calmada, miró hacia el soldado con desprecio—. Dale su merecido.

La aludida sonrió de lado y flectó las piernas antes de cargar. El guerrero se puso a reír y miró a su rey que no daba señales de favorecer a nadie por lo que no tuvo más remedio de aceptar el combate de la supuesta reina y tan pronto como se puso en guardia recibió la embestida de la mujer que de un paso quedó a su lado y le dio un golpe en la cara. El cuerpo del guerrero se fue hacia un lado producto de la fuerza del golpe y cuando estuvo a punto de darle una respuesta, Seripa se apoyó de ambas manos para darle una patada con los pies juntos y llevarlo de boca al suelo. La guerrera se puso de pie nuevamente mientras su contrincante a su vez hacía lo mismo y corrió hacia él para continuar el combate.

El hombre paró con las manos los siguientes dos golpes de la chica y le sujetó las manos mientras tiraba de ellas para llevar su cabeza hacia una de sus rodillas y pegarle con ellas hasta que Seripa escupió sangre. Luego la soltó y barrió con una pierna el suelo para hacerla caer. El hombre apuntó hacia Seripa una de sus manos y de ellas salieron dos bolas de energía que explotaron con el contacto del cuerpo femenino, Bulma gimió ante la escena. Estaba horrorizada de la brutalidad con la que trataba a una mujer.

—No hay diferencia entre hombres y mujeres en un combate —dijo Vegeta de pronto y Bulma llevó la vista hacia el trono, él no dejaba de mirar la pelea y ella se estremeció. Todo se solucionaba con golpes.

—¡Levántate, Seripa! ¡Pelea! —gritó la terrícola con la sensación de que el merecido se lo iban a dar a ella—. ¡Tú puedes hacerlo!

Seripa tosió un poco mientras se incorporaba del suelo, se pasó el dorso de la mano en la comisura de los labios para comprobar que ya tenía el mentón cubierto de sangre. Escupió el exceso al tiempo que sentía que el soldado se le aproximaba. Llevó la vista al frente.

—¿Escuchas eso? Tu falsa reina te ordena que te levantes. Vamos, pelea. Eres guardia real, demuéstralo —dijo el soldado con desdén y Seripa frunció el ceño. De un movimiento apareció a su espalda y se contorsionó hacia atrás hasta que sus manos tocaron nuevamente el suelo y con sus pies sujetó al soldado por la cabeza y lo tiró hacia atrás. Antes de que llegara al suelo, le arrojó tres bolas de energía rosadas y luego se impulsó nuevamente hacia su dirección para propinarle un sinfín de golpes que apenas pudo esquivar o parar.

El combate continuó a puñetadas y patadas, equilibradas entre las recibidas por él y las recibidas por Seripa. En un momento de confusión, el hombre le dio un cabezazo directo en la frente y Seripa perdió el conocimiento por un instante y el guerrero aprovechó su titubeo para aterrizarle un puño tieso en la cara que la llevó al suelo.

Vegeta se incorporó del trono y Bulma temió que ese fuera el fin del combate, dejándola a ella como la perdedora.

—¡Seripa! —exclamó al verla mover ligeramente los brazos. La chica se incorporó a tientas mientras el soldado se le acercaba sabiéndose el ganador, rio un poco al verla debilitada—. ¡Pelea!

Seripa se cubrió un brazo con una mano y lo miró con enfado. Luego, llevó sus pupilas negras al rabillo del ojo para observar a la _reina_, quien la seguía alentando a pesar de estar sangrando por todas partes y tener el brazo fracturado. Sonrió de lado mientras cerraba los ojos, dio una bocanada de aire y volvió a cargar una última vez. Corrió hacia su contrincante con velocidad, luego dio un salto para darle una patada en el vientre pero él detuvo el ataque. Se dio un impulso, enrolló las piernas en su cuello, dio la vuelta hacia su espalda y desde allí le propinó una serie de golpes. Él se balanceo de lado a lado para quitársela de encima sin éxito y cuando se lanzó para atrás para golpearla contra el suelo, Seripa se sujetó de sus hombros con las manos y se meció hacia adelante para quedar encima de él cuando tocara el piso.

Se escuchó un fuerte sonido cuando el contrincante de Seripa se golpeó la espalda contra el suelo y la guerrera se mantuvo sobre él para que no se levantara. Rió levemente y Bulma pensó que nunca antes la había visto hacer eso. Sonrió un poco, aliviada. Seripa había ganado y también lo había hecho ella.

—Es suficiente —replicó el rey quien estaba comenzando a aburrirse. Seripa obedeció al instante separándose de su rival y a pesar de que estuviera mal herida, puso una mano sobre su pecho mientras amansaba su cabeza y se hincaba en dirección al trono. En cambio, el soldado no pareció escucharlo y quiso golpearla cuando ella ya no estaba en guardia. Vegeta abrió los ojos a más no poder ante tal atrevimiento y mostró los dientes en un gruñido—. ¡Dije que pararan!

El soldado así lo hizo pero en vez de hincarse ante él, caminó hacia el trono con turbación y subió un escalón para buscar una explicación, Nappa arrugó la nariz y dio un paso al frente pero Vegeta alzó una mano para que se detuviera, él no necesitaba ayuda para lidiar con el descaro de unos soldados débiles.

—Mi rey, paraste el combate cuando yo aun podía seguir peleando. Me hiciste el perdedor cuando pudiste parar el combate cuando era ella la que estaba en el suelo —dijo con respeto el soldado pero no menos ofendido.

—¿Me estás llamando un mentiroso? —avanzó hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

—No, mi señor.

—Nappa, dime qué fue lo que entendiste tú —ordenó a su general sin dejar de encarar al soldado.

—Que favoreciste a Seripa cuando ella estaba ganando —replicó el calvo con calma. Vegeta sonrió levemente ante tal afirmación y el soldado amansó la cabeza sin nada más que hacer o decir.

—Seripa te tenía en sus manos, pudo haberte matado de haberlo querido o si Bulma así se lo pedía —replicó el rey con suavidad y el soldado asintió. Vegeta se acercó a su oído—. Tu _falsa_ reina. —El soldado abrió los ojos hasta no poder y asintió suavemente en cuanto salió de la sorpresa—. Bulma, ve por tu cápsula. La necesito lo antes posible.

Vegeta se retiró nuevamente al trono con la intención de dejar el asunto zanjado y el soldado miró con desprecio a Seripa mientras se volvía hacia su compañero, a un lado del trono en un pilar. La guardaespaldas real se incorporó como pudo mientras tosía débilmente y tomándose de un costado fue hasta Bulma quien la miraba espantada. El rey miró con el rabillo del ojo al ser alcanzado por el sonido de los quejidos de la colona y cuando pasó próximo a su mujer le habló suavemente pero nunca cruzando las pupilas con las de ella.

—Bien hecho — dijo con lo que pareció ser una sonrisa pero Bulma no estaba tan segura y sonrió silenciosamente—. Nappa, acompáñala al laboratorio. —replicó con más fuerza y el calvo asintió, dejando su posición a un lado del trono.

—Mi señor, aun puedo escoltar a la reina —protestó la chica mientras se limpiaba el mentón ensangrentado con el guante. Vegeta la miró severamente de soslayo.

—Anda a la enfermería. Vuelve mañana —ordenó el rey mientras se sentaba en el trono con la esfera azul al lado. Seripa asintió sin fuerzas y se volteó a ver a la terrícola que le dedicaba una sonrisa satisfecha. El problema fue que ella no quería hacerlo, no podía saber lo que el rey haría o qué era la esfera si no era testigo ahí. Nada tenía que ver con la reina.

* * *

—¡Cómo que planeas irte!—exclamó la morena mientras le aventaba lo que tenía en las manos. Por supuesto que el menor esquivó el cucharón con facilidad pero se quemó el brazo con las gotas que resbalaron del borde. Chichi preparaba sopa caliente para acompañar la comida principal que contaba con todo lo que lograba recolectar, desde su llegada todos habían ganado el peso perdido por la invasión, la morena tenía un vasto conocimiento de hierbas, frutos y animalitos en su repertorio. El llanto de Gohan no se hizo esperar, su madre gritó hasta que se le inflamaron las venas del cuello y Goku intentó con todos sus medios para hacerla callar, desde que había nacido su hijo y que él había empezado a entrenar día y noche ya no era la misma. Estaba mandona y huraña.

—Cálmate, Chichi, mira cómo se puso Gohan —comenzó manteniendo el tono bajo para que ella bajara el suyo también pero se molestó más, se le acercó en dos pasos y le golpeó el torso con sus puños—. Chichi, por favor.

—¡Escúchame tú, Goku! No te atrevas a poner un paso fuera de aquí o lo lamentarás, Gohan te necesita. Yo te necesito —dijo mientras bajaba lentamente la voz, de un momento a otro parecía que se pondría a llorar y Goku le tomó de las manos empuñadas—. Tú ya no me quieres, Goku. Todo lo que haces es entrenar.

—Chichi, debo hacerlo. Tengo que detener a los invasores y para esto es que debo entrenar pero ya no me está resultando aquí. Necesito irme —juntó sus manos y les rozó sus labios en el dorso de ellas. Ya no eran suaves por restregar platos y buscar tubérculos en el jardín de la corporación, bajó la mirada un tanto y a Goku le pareció que se había calmado y que había comprendido. Se dio vuelta suavemente y dejó sus manos libres, las que cayeron inertes a sus costados. Lo vio asomarse en la cuna de Gohan mientras le hablaba tiernamente para llamar su atención y así dejó de llorar, pasado un rato comenzó a reír y las risas de bebé inundaron la Corporación destruida. Chichi volvió al fuego donde la sopa que burbujeaba sin ser atendida, el vapor calentaba su cara y no se sintió amada, Goku nunca desmintió lo que ella más temía.

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora**_: Sí, ahora pondré Nota para que no te confundas, yukkoame ;D

Gracias por los comentarios a Tixithaxx Xd, Kisame Hoshigaki, JazminM, yukkoame, Bunnyball, sweetgilda, Sybilla's Song y LilyBrief.

Ahora si que fue larga la espera de la actualización, tenía más de la mitad del capítulo escrita pero no sabía cómo terminarla y edité una misma escena unas tres veces jaja Luego vino el final del semestre y todo en la universidad se complicó, aun no termino pero me van quedando pocas cosas :) estoy escribiendo ahora mismo el capítulo 14 para no repetir este largo periodo de espera y creo que me estoy centrando mucho en Bulma y Vegeta pero eso no es malo, ¿o si? En este otro apareceré a los que he estado dejando olvidados :)

Por ahí apareció de infiltrado Brolly, en un principio estaba arreglado que estuviera en la escena del trono pero lo cambié en último momento y no me percaté de que seguía siendo mencionado líneas más abajo. Ya lo arreglé, Brolly desapareció de la escena del trono.

Gracias por leer hasta acá, nos leemos próximamente, besotes. RP.

**EDITADO**


	14. Eres mío

**14**

**Eres mío**

* * *

Chichi lavaba a su pequeño hijo con la ayuda de un balde al lado del río en el complejo de la corporación Cápsula. El pequeño de cuatro años tiritaba ante el contacto del agua fría y se abrazaba a sí mismo para recuperar el calor. Habían pasado cuatro años desde que Goku iba y venía de sus viajes para entrenarse conforme iba conociendo nuevos lugares y adversarios. Sus salidas tomaban meses pero volvía más musculoso de lo que se había ido, Chichi nunca había entendido cómo no se había topado con ningún invasor en todas sus idas y venidas pero en todas esas veces escuchaba la misma historia. En la radio solían advertir de una criatura gigante que atacaba a las bases de los invasores, se estremecía cada vez que escuchaba al doctor Briefs prender la radio o el mismísimo rastreador y que hablaran del asunto. Los invasores repitiendo una y otra vez la palabra _saiyan_ en sus transmisiones y los terrícolas mitificaban a la criatura como un mono gigante que escupía fuego y destrozaba todo a su alrededor.

—Está helada, mami —gimoteó Gohan con un temblor en su voz. Chichi le pasó un paño húmedo por los brazos, las axilas y piernas para después verter más agua sobre el chico. La cola de marsupial se irguió con el contacto del líquido y ella se estremeció. No la había podido cortar porque no era capaz de mutilar a su propio hijo. Los señores Briefs no hicieron preguntas respecto a la cola desde el día que había nacido, a sus ojos no era más que una malformación que no estorbaba en sus vidas—. Mami…

—Deja de quejarte, Gohan, donde yo vivía no había agua caliente más que para la sopa, debes acostumbrarte, estamos en tiempos difíciles —replicó ella con un cierto dejo de enojo, Gohan siempre había sido un niño obediente pero no podía dejar de estar amargada. Calentar agua significaba prender leños y eso podía atraer invasores a la Corporación. Desde hacía un tiempo que los alienígenas estaban más cautos, precisamente desde la aparición del mono gigante y sus reiterados ataques a sus bases.

Gohan se pasó el dorso de la mano sobre las cuencas de sus ojos para no llorar y hacer enfadar a su madre pero cuando observó entrar a su padre al patio con una venda alrededor de su frente y mucha ropa sucia en su bolso que estaba más sucio aun, Gohan se fue corriendo hacia su padre. Goku le extendió los brazos con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro y lo alzó por los aires como un juego entre los dos que siempre había encantado al pequeño simio.

—Estás helado, Gohan. Ven, vamos a cubrirte —dijo el padre mientras lo envolvía con su chaleco y el chico rió feliz ante el cuerpo cálido de su progenitor. Chichi miró desde lejos la escena y a pesar de que sabía que tenía que estar feliz por la nueva llegaba de su esposo, ella sólo se enfadó. Los señores Briefs se acercaron con alegría, Bunny ofreciéndole comida y refresco mientras le decía lo guapo que se había puesto durante su viaje, y el doctor Briefs preguntándole qué más había averiguado sobre los invasores. Goku hizo lo que pudo para retener tanta información y terminó riéndose mientras contaba vagamente lo que había sido su viaje.

Chichi vertió el contenido del balde sobre el césped y dejó el paño dentro de él, caminó lentamente hacia dentro del edificio de la Corporación ante la mirada atónita de su marido que no comprendió su actitud. La morena hurgó en sus cajones para buscar una muda de ropa para Gohan y la dejó sobre la cama para sentarse ahí. Sabía que tendría que salir de su habitación tarde o temprano, lavar y planchar la ropa que había traído Goku y zurcir las prendas que sabía que se habían estropeado, cocinar por una hora la merienda para su marido y luego lavar los recipientes y cubiertos sucios. Con todo eso terminaría cerca de la madrugada y el menor se quedaría unos días y partiría otra vez, sin siquiera darle las gracias o decirle que la amaba.

En eso divagaba cuando el susodicho entraba por la puerta con Gohan envuelto en su chaleco, riendo por las cosquillas que le daban.

—Chichi, Gohan necesita vestirse —dijo amablemente el recién llegado sin comprender lo mal que le caía el comentario a su mujer.

Chichi rodó los ojos sin poder contenerse mientras se levantaba y le arrebataba a su hijo de los brazos. Se puso a vestir a Gohan en silencio bajo la atenta mirada de Goku quien hacía señas al chico para que se riera con sus muecas. La mujer se exasperó, lo último que le estaba quedando era la satisfacción de ser la más necesaria y querida por Gohan pero a pesar de la ausencia, Goku siempre era el que le daba sólo mimos mientras que ella era la de los castigos.

—Basta, Goku —dijo ella con la voz plana.

—¿Qué cosa, Chichi? Sólo lo hago reír —comentó inocentemente al tiempo que se encogía de hombros. Gohan soltó otra risa cuando el menor le hizo otra mueca—. Estás muy rara.

La morena dejó la habitación de súbito y se encerró en el baño, Goku tomó a Gohan en brazos y se lo llevó con él a ver a su madre, desconcertado. Golpeó unas veces la puerta y escuchó absolutamente nada, golpeo una vez más y la llamó con suavidad.

—Déjame sola —suplicó desde dentro con la voz amortiguada—. Por favor.

—Estaré afuera —respondió después de un tiempo de meditación y así lo hizo. Chichi salió unos instantes para comprobar que no estaba y se encontraba como si nada jugando con Gohan en el jardín, definitivamente él ya no sentía nada por ella.

* * *

—Raditz —dije con la voz plana, no sabía desde cuando no abría la boca pero no me interesaba y el encargado del hangar me buscó en el sistema. Algo había pasado en la cabeza de Vegeta y estaba doblando la seguridad del hangar, cuidando quién salía y quién llegaba al planeta. Bufé con molestia, el encargado me pedía más información—. Sólo Raditz.

—Ah, Radditz, hijo de Bardock. Aquí estás —dijo con lo que noté una burla, fruncí el ceño. Se reirán, lo tenía claro, en este planeta lo único que se respetaba era el poder y el miedo que infundías, en ese momento el encargado del hangar no sentía ni un ápice de respeto hacia mí, ¿por qué iría a sentir miedo? Mi padre me había deshonrado y era parte de la clase más baja que existía. Ni siquiera podía matar a un rey como supuestamente lo había hecho Bardock—. Tenías que haber llegado hace unas horas, ¿acaso no sabes acatar órdenes?

—Mis compañeros murieron, me tomó más tiempo del que tenía pactado —respondí mientras le aventaba lo que llevaba en mis manos en ese momento, las insignias arrancadas de las armaduras de mi compañeros con un poco de sangre y polvo cayeron en su regazo y se sobresaltó al comprobar su legitimidad. Las dejó a un lado al sentirlas pegajosas debido a la sangre coagulada. Pude detectar el asco que le produjeron.

—¿Otra vez? —cuestionó con desagrado—. Al parecer eres el único menos inútil del batallón —dijo mientras tecleaba los decesos de mis compañeros, ya ni me molestaba en preguntarles los nombres porque morían al instante, los colonos eran un estorbo inútil de aire y equipamiento.

Chasqueé la lengua y decidí partir. Escuché las quejas a lo lejos del alienígena con aires de grandeza pero la verdad era que no era tan débil como todos se empecinaban en hacerme creer y podría matarlo en ese mismo instante. Me dirigí a la siguiente parada y ésa era la enfermería, un mero control de rutina. Al cruzar por el pasillo, me topé de frente con la rubia artificial y ésta me quedó mirando a unos metros de distancia de mí y me sostuvo la mirada hasta que pasamos lado a lado, giré un poco la cabeza cuando estaba a mi espalda para verla retirarse. No podía negarlo, era una mujer muy hermosa, iba vestida con una túnica pálida y una armadura decorativa hasta la cintura con pequeñas hombreras de encaje metálico, botas bajas y las piernas desnudas hasta las rodillas.

Torcí más el cuello cuando no la divisé atrás y luego me volteé completamente, no estaba ahí.

—Te conozco, me has estado siguiendo —dijo ella con el ceño fruncido, estaba parada a mis espaldas. Sus movimientos rápidos me dejaron con los ojos abiertos y la mandíbula apretada, no le había visto caminar sobre sus pasos para sorprenderme—. Estabas en el almacén —dijo simplemente cuando comprendió que no podía decir más para ocultar a su hermano.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando, androide —mentí con soltura mientras le sonreía con desprecio. Me crucé de brazos sin quitarle la mirada de encima, me sentí extrañamente emocionado—. Nunca te he visto en mi vida.

Ella rió de lado con sus ojos azules muertos. Se cruzó de brazos mientras apoyaba su peso en una sola pierna, sonreí dejándome seducir.

—Quién eres, soldado —preguntó de súbito la mujer artificial y no pude evitar sentirme molesto por la pregunta que me avergonzaba, fruncí el ceño aun más de lo que ya lo tenía y el androide Número 18 se rió a ojos cerrados—. No tienes por qué decirme si no quieres, la verdad es que no me interesa —dijo mientras reanudaba la marcha. Abrió los ojos azules descubriendo sus pupilas enterradas en mí—. Tú no me has visto nunca y prometo no matarte. Raditz… —dijo simplemente mientras se fue dejando sus brazos a los costados, la seguí con la mirada y luego me estremecí, era una androide, un conjunto de circuitos y metal con sangre. Me sentí asqueado y seguí mi caminar hacia la enfermería con una mueca molesta pero al cabo de unos pasos sonreí nuevamente.

* * *

Nappa se vio caminando detrás de la humana con desgano, ella caminaba bastante calmada para la situación que estaban viviendo y muchas veces le ordenó que se apurara puesto que no tenían mucho tiempo. Ella chasqueaba la lengua con molestia. Era bastante sabido que a ella no le agradaba el grandulón desde la Tierra pero no le guardaba resentimiento y podría decirse que confiaba más en él que cualquier otro ser en ese planeta además de Vegeta, sabía que le era extremadamente fiel al rey. El calvo vio que Bulma volteaba a verlo disimuladamente un par de veces por lo que pensó que trataría de escapar, bufó con disgusto, ella debería saber de sobra que escapar no funcionaba contra ellos pero no comprendió porqué iría a hacerlo.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo _seguro para la_ _reina_, ella golpeó el panel donde estaba su habitación y entró. Nappa quedó mirándola desde el umbral con sorpresa y se dirigió a zancadas a sacarla de ahí pero se detuvo cuando la vio hurgar debajo de la cama. Bulma sacó cajas pequeñas de metal, algunos papeles y pronto desordenó todo el aparente orden que había logrado Vegeta, ella era desordenada y excéntrica, y él era estructurado y extremadamente ordenado.

En toda la maraña que tenía de artefactos inútiles, sacó una cápsula. Se incorporó del suelo en donde estaba y accionó el mecanismo que liberaba el contenido de adentro, se escuchó una explosión y luego hubo mucho humo, Nappa quien nunca había visto el poder de la cápsula, observó con recelo con el antebrazo sobre su nariz para cubrirse del humo que se desvaneció enseguida, dejando ver una silueta borrosa que de a poco fue tomando forma. Era un aparato de los que ella solía fabricar y que eran totalmente desconocidos en ese mundo. Era una motocicleta.

—Destrúyela —dijo la chica con apuro y el aludido la miró con desconcierto, Bulma reiteró su dicho—. Destrúyela, es la forma más sencilla de desligarla de la cápsula.

Nappa arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño, miró con desconfianza la brujería que hacía la mujer y luego la tomó del brazo y la aventó hacia atrás con brusquedad. Bulma maldijo pero cuando comprendió que le iba a hacer caso, se refugió en su espalda ancha. De un momento la motocicleta que había hecho a escondidas después de que Vegeta le destruyera la que había hecho anteriormente, explotó en mil pedazos hasta que quedara un manchón oscuro en el piso. Bulma se descubrió con lentitud, las llamas se iban extinguiendo rápidamente y Nappa la observaba con el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Ahora qué? —cuestionó agriamente y Bulma abrió la mano en la que tenía la cápsula y accionó un par de veces el mecanismo sin que sucediera algo, la palanca parecía estar rota puesto que cedía ante su dedo sin mucha resistencia.

—Debo hacerla funcionar nuevamente —anunció y se dirigió al laboratorio con el grandulón siguiéndola a brazos cruzados.

* * *

Vegeta golpeó rítmicamente el mango de su trono con molestia esperando noticias de la terrícola, ya había la imitación que había ordenado del cristal azul, si nunca nadie más lo había visto, no tenía porqué ser una réplica exacta y se conformó que fuera una esfera azul y que tuviera una propiedad reflectante, para que diera la ilusión de que brillaba en analogía a a la fosforescencia del verdadero amuleto. Gruñó sonoramente, los soldados más fieles retrocedieron un paso con recelo al ver que Vegeta se levantaba por fin y se volteaba a ellos.

—¿Qué es lo que le toma tanto tiempo? Ella debería estar ya acá, Freezer puede llegar en cualquier momento —dijo con la mandíbula apretada. Un soldado se atrevió a hablar.

—Aún no termina el plazo, señor —dijo para tranquilizarlo y Vegeta lo tomó del cuello, se veía más que enfadado y mostraba las encías con insistencia con cada gruñido que emitía.

—Entonces anda a decirle que su plazo terminó —dicho esto lo soltó y el susodicho se alejó en un trote ligero, la sala pronto se llenaría de alienígenas repugnantes escoltando a Freezer que gustaba derrochar el control que tenía sobre ese planeta rojo exhibiendo parte de su ejército con sus visitas. Por eso tenía que actuar rápido e intercambiar las esferas antes de que lo vieran.

Pasó un tiempo y Vegeta se paseaba como una fiera enjaulada por la sala, maldiciendo y regañando, y periódicamente le preguntaba al otro soldado que llevaba el rastreador puesto para escuchar las transmisiones del hangar para adivinar cuándo el emperador del universo conocido pisara sus tierras. No anunciaban a Freezer.

Bulma llegó con la mano empuñada a la sala del trono y con Nappa a sus espaldas. Vegeta sonrió al fin y salió a su encuentro pero su felicidad vanidosa no se debía a la llegada de la _reina_ extranjera, sino al aparato que traía en su mano.

—Me debes una, Vegeta —dijo la muchacha guiñándole un ojo lila pero el rey no se inmutó ante tal comentario, simplemente la guió hasta el trono con una mano sobre la cintura y le extendió el cristal. Los soldados se encontraban expectantes. Bulma sacó de su bolsillo una calcomanía de la Corporación Cápsula y se la pegó al amuleto ante la turbación de Vegeta, su explicación no se tardó en llegar—. No es simplemente una calcomanía, Vegeta, tiene los dispositivos que reconoce la cápsula —y dicho esto, accionó la palanca con su pulgar y la esfera fosforescente se volvió luminosa hasta que llegó a una luz blanca que cegó a los presentes, después de un momento la esfera había desaparecido. Vegeta y sus soldados quedaron boquiabiertos y Bulma rió suavemente, extendiéndole la cápsula a rey que buscaba disimuladamente al cristal por si la mujer se le había ocurrido hacer una artimaña y dejarlos ciegos un momento para ocultar al amuleto.

—¿Estás segura que ha funcionado? —cuestionó un poco receloso y la mujer rió con más fuerza.

—¿Y por qué no, Vegeta? Sé qué fue lo que hice, confía en mí —dijo y le plantó la cápsula en la palma de la mano, la gran esfera había sido reducida a nada y cerró su puño mientras sonreía ampliamente. En tanto, el rastreador del soldado piteó y llamó a su rey con precaución.

—Mi señor, Freezer está aquí —anunció el guardia real y Vegeta rió con la boca cerrada.

—Justo a tiempo —pronunció con satisfacción, Bulma lo miró con incredulidad, había escuchado hablar de Freezer pero nunca lo había visto en persona. Vegeta se le acercó entonces y le pegó la cápsula a la tela rosada en el pecho de Bulma y dejó que el dispositivo se deslizara hasta alcanzar el bolsillo justo encima del seno de la terrícola. Cuando terminó de caer, alojado en el bolsillo, le estrujó el pecho levemente. Bulma quiso protestar pero el rey se alejó enseguida dejándola con el ceño fruncido y un bufido atorado en la garganta. Vegeta se sentó en el trono.

—Nappa, escolta a Bulma nuevamente y déjala en su habitación —ordenó sin siquiera mirarla, ella comenzó a protestar enseguida pero Nappa la agarró de los hombros y se la llevó. En el camino se encontraron a la comitiva imperial escoltando a Freezer y Nappa maldijo entre dientes, Bulma lo miró desconcertada y su curiosidad la hizo escudriñar entre la multitud en busca de ese ser que tanto repudio causaba. La Federación, pensó y murmuró para sí misma. El calvo la tomó de un hombro y la atrajo hacia él para llevarla por otro camino. Bulma no aceptó y terminaron por echarse a un lado para dejar pasar al pequeño ejército que había formado el lagarto entre generales, escolta y sirvientes.

Bulma captó la miraba de muchos de los presentes y no hicieron el intento por pasar desapercibidos, casi podía sentir que estiraban el brazo para tocarle bajo el vestido pero Nappa estaba ahí con ella por lo que eso no iría a pasar nunca. Su cabello delataba quien era, era más que sabido que la nueva _reina_ que tenía el trono del planeta Vegeta tenía el pelo y los ojos de un color lila aunque no todos la consideraran como tal y la veían como una mera esclava que pasaba a ser concubina. Tampoco acompañaba a Vegeta en el trono, por lo que no parecía serle del todo importante.

Pasó la mitad de la horda y pudo sentir una mirada penetrante de un alienígena con cara de lagarto que flotaba postrado en una especie de silla, Bulma no tuvo que preguntar puesto que sabía que era él. Freezer le sonrió con desdén mientras la miró de soslayo y luego pasó la siguiente mitad de la horda. Bulma sintió un escalofrío desde el más profundo hilo de su ser, bajó la mirada y siguió caminando.

* * *

Chichi hizo el intento por estar ocupada toda la estadía de su marido para no tener que enfrentarse a él, sabía que explotaría de rabia si lo hacía pero simplemente no pudo escapar al momento de dormir. Se había pasado más tiempo del que usualmente se tomaba para restregar los cientos de platos sucios que tenían, no había quedado sobra para los animales que se acercaban con cariñosa precaución desde los arbustos y pastos altos del jardín de la Corporación, y esperaron en vano la costumbre de Chichi de no desperdiciar nada.

Se fue con las manos tiesas por el frío del agua y de la noche fresca, y entró a su habitación con cautela. Los señores Briefs ya se habían ido a dormir hace horas y Goku reposaba el festín que había devorado sobre la cama, somnoliento. Su esposa se acercó en la penumbra a buscar una bata para dormir y se desvistió en silencio, Goku que podía leer el _ki_ sin usar un rastreador dio con ella enseguida y la miró con una sonrisa sin que ella se percatara. Chichi se desató el cabello que caía hasta más debajo de la espalda media y se quitó el vestido y otras pendas hasta quedar desnuda y se colocó la bata por la cabeza, sintió a Goku en su espalda.

—Pensé que dormías —se excusó la morena sin ocurrírsele otra cosa que decir, el menor le pasó la nariz por el cuello—. No sigas.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Chichi? —cuestionó el aludido sin esperarse otra vez el enrarecido comportamiento de la humana.

—Dime que no tienes nada que ver con el simio gigante que ataca las estaciones de los invasores —espetó enseguida la mujer mientras se volteaba a verlo. Goku se puso serio y se separó de ella.

—No sé de lo que hablas —dijo mientras se recostaba nuevamente en la cama. Chichi se arrimó sobre él y le levantó el chaleco descubriendo la cola enrollada en la cintura—. Chichi…

—¿Eres una clase de hombre simio o algo así? Sólo aparece en las noches de luna llena según cuentan y nunca te quedas esas noches, Goku, ¿qué quieres que piense?

El chico suspiró, dio una ojeada a la cama más pequeña en la que dormía Gohan hace mucho y permanecía ajeno a todo lo que se suscitaba en la habitación. Luego miró a su mujer con los hombros encogidos.

—Creo que tienes razón, Chichi. Pasó la primera vez cuando salí de viaje, estaba acampando en la intemperie y vi la luna llena, nunca antes la había mirado, y no recuerdo nada más. Desperté en la mañana, desnudo y sin saber lo que había hecho pero sí sabía que no era del todo bueno, estaban destruidas muchas edificaciones —dijo Goku mientras la cogía de los hombros—. No debes dejar que Gohan mire la luna llena o destruirá todo a su paso, Chichi, y no creo que recuerde que eres su madre.

Chichi se puso a llorar, sentía que tenía una bomba de tiempo acostada en su cama.

* * *

—Mi querido Vegeta, espero que tengas lo que te he pedido —comenzó el emperador con una sonrisa en los labios, el aludido sonrió ampliamente mientras estrujaba los mangos del trono con las manos. Se incorporó luego y caminó hacia él.

—Nunca fallo, Freezer —dijo Vegeta al tiempo que levantaba un brazo hasta que su mano quedó a la altura de su cabeza y un soldado tomó el amuleto y se lo llevó lentamente hacia Freezer. Este lo miró con curiosidad, no brillaba mucho ni tenía un azul espectacular. Ciertamente era una baratija común y corriente pero no podía dejar que los _saiyan_ supieran que se había desilusionado. Freezer levantó las pupilas y observó la reacción de su protegido sin alzar la cabeza, era el mismo Vegeta de siempre sólo que un poco más sonriente, presumido. Arrugó la nariz, la sensación de que lo estaba engañando fue fuerte, más de lo que había sentido en él en su corta vida. Sonrió confiadamente. Siempre supo que a Vegeta sólo le interesaba sí mismo y nadie más, tal como lo hacía él.

—Espero que no te haya dado problemas esta misión —dijo Freezer mientras tomaba la esfera en sus manos y la dejaba en su trono flotante. Vegeta levantó una ceja. El emperador acarició la esfera falsa.

—En absoluto, Freezer —aseguró con la eterna sonrisa plantada en su rostro, Freezer rió con la boca cerrada mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Planeo quedarme un tiempo, Vegeta —anunció con seriedad antes de sonreír. Vegeta frunció el ceño—. Estaré en mi nave por si me necesitas —dijo y su trono flotante se comenzó a mover obligando que su horda entera comenzara a caminar a la salida. El rey apretó los mangos de su trono con ambas manos sin poder contenerse, Freezer no conocía los límites de su hospitalidad, tenía una infinidad de planetas en su control y no lograba quitárselo de encima. Torció su boca con deleite, por mucho que sospechara Freezer nunca encontraría la cápsula de Bulma.

—Es suficiente por hoy —comenzó el rey cuando toda la comitiva forastera se fuera junto a Freezer quedando sólo hombres de su propia guardia. Se levantó de su asiento tosco con aburrición, los ojos de sus soldados lo siguieron a la salida hasta que se perdió de su alcance.

Vegeta caminó por los pasillos en penumbra sin quitársele la sensación de que había ganado de cierta manera y para cuando llegó a su habitación, se había quitado la capa de un tirón y se movía con lentitud, estaba cansado pero no sabía por qué. Ser el rey no le agradaba tanto como en un principio.

Tecleó el panel sin muchos miramientos y cuando marcó error con una gran luz roja que iluminó su rostro, la ira rebosó en su ser y de un golpe destruyó el teclado para después arrancar un cable que había quedado expuesto. Estaba consciente de lo que tenía que hacer porque la puerta se abrió enseguida y pensó que tendrían que mejorar la seguridad si quería dejar a Bulma a salvo en sus misiones, a las que no saldría por mucho tiempo.

La forastera se estremeció cuando escuchó que destrozaban el panel del exterior, pensaba que Freezer ya la reconocía y había venido a matarla, arrepintiéndose infinitamente el haberse dejado ver al retirarse de la sala de tronos. Para cuando reconoció al rey como el supuesto homicida tuvo un momento de felicidad en la que casi gritaría de emoción, lo que se esfumó enseguida al recordar lo maleducado que había sido con ella frente a sus hombres. Vegeta la observó con detención y frunció las cejas, al verla abrir la boca para reprenderlo, exclamó.

—No te atrevas —dijo fuerte y claro con un semblante aterrador y se dirigió a la mesa del espejo gigante para dejar sus guantes, el rastreador y su medallón. Observó el reflejo del espejo y buscó a la terrícola en la habitación virtual que se formaba en la superficie. Se veía turbada, un poco enojada, y se dio la vuelta con los brazos cruzados y le dio la espalda mientras se sentaba a un costado de la cama—. Permanecer callada no es una cualidad tuya —espetó con aparente calma mientras se iba al lavadero a mojarse la cara, la chica no pensaba hablar.

—Ser amable tampoco es una cualidad del rey —dijo ella después de un rato de tribulaciones y el aludido se comenzó a reír suavemente mientras se acercaba al costado opuesto de la cama. Bulma no lo había sentido hasta que estuvo en su espalda y un escalofrío la hizo dar una vuelta, descubriéndolo muy cerca de ella y sus ojos profundamente negros mirarla con detención. Sonrió de lado al verla sobresaltarse—. ¿Qué te pasa? Siempre andas hurgando en la oscuridad para asustarme, ¿verdad? Eres un desgraciado. Y deja de mirarme así.

—Soy el rey, puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana con mis posesiones.

—Sabes que eso no es verdad —dijo Bulma con una risa como punto final. Vegeta entrecerró los ojos ante su respuesta y se le acercó un poco más—. Podrás ser el rey de este planeta pero nunca serás mi dueño, pequeño —continuó cuando estuvo a centímetros de distancia y le delineó la boca con la yema de un dedo. Vegeta exhaló el aire que tenía en sus pulmones por la nariz sin quitarle la vista oscura de sus pupilas lilas.

—Eres mía, Bulma. Te equivocas si piensas que porque te doy todo lo que quieras no dejas de serlo —estipuló Vegeta con profundidad y la aludida sonrió dulcemente mirándolo desde abajo cuando él se encaramó sobre ella. Bulma acarició gentilmente el cabello azabache del soldado antes de abrir la boca nuevamente.

—Y tú eres mío.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Me demoré siglos en actualizar u.u la vida real estuvo muy agitada este último tiempo. Tenía casi listo el capítulo hace muuucho tiempo y nunca supe cómo terminar las escenas, pasó el tiempo y caí en desgracia, salir al mundo real es bien difícil, eso te los fanfictions debería ser un trabajo remunerado y poder dedicarse exclusivamente a esto xD sería tan feliz :(

Gracias a los comentarios de LilyBriefs y Sakury Li'Minamoto.

Besos, RP.

**EDITADO**


	15. Híbrido

**15**

**Híbrido**

* * *

Nappa caminó en la oscuridad con un ojo pegado por el sueño, desde que Vegeta tenía el cristal azul en su poder, apenas salía del planeta y gran parte de sus días se las pasaba entrenando o encerrado en su habitación, con o sin Bulma a su lado. Sus desmotivaciones generales lo comenzaban a aquejar con más frecuencia y como su general y guardia real más cercano tenía que andar mosqueándolo a menudo para que fuera a la sala del trono a atender sus obligaciones como rey. Divisó a Seripa haciendo guardia, era de madrugada y con lo maniaca que solía ser la _reina,_ seguramente le había mandado a llamar mucho más temprano de lo normal. Chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Seripa? —cuestionó de mala forma mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se acostaba sobre la pared junto a ella y la miraba de reojo.

—Nada, ¿qué haces tú acá? —dijo simulando estar calma pero Nappa supo que algo traía entre manos.

—No te incumbe, mujer —respondió el grandulón desviando la mirada, Seripa resopló un tanto nerviosa. Nappa quiso activar el comunicador con el interior de la habitación pero dio con el panel a medio reparar por el golpe sufrido en el teclado por parte de Vegeta unos meses antes. Vegeta no había querido hacerlo reparar y sólo funcionaba en perfectas condiciones desde dentro, para entrar se las tenía que ingeniar o simplemente volver a romper el teclado para arrancar el cable. Nappa chasqueó la lengua nuevamente.

—¿El rey Vegeta te mandó a llamar? —cuestionó la mujer con curiosidad y Nappa sólo le dedicó una mirada furtiva. Seripa dio un respingo—. Entonces debes esperar. No se percatarán de que estamos aquí a menos de que abran la puerta.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que estás esperando? —preguntó finalmente el calvo con aparente indiferencia. A todas luces la colona estaba ahí por gusto más que por otra cosa, era muy probable que la terrícola no la hubiese llamado y estaba haciendo guardia por nada.

Ella chasqueó la lengua—. No te incumbe, Nappa.

El soldado no se molestó ni en mirarla, sabía que tramaba algo. Alzó un dedo hasta el nivel de su oreja y mantuvo apretado el botón del intercomunicador de su rastreador antes de hablar para comprobar que estaba funcionando.

—Vegeta —llamó una vez, llamó dos veces. La estática le respondía de vuelta—. Vegeta.

* * *

—_Vegeta. Vegeta…_—la oscuridad de la habitación cedió un poco cuando el túnel de luz rasguñó el aire hasta el techo. El ligero sueño del rey se interrumpió cuando escuchó el segundo llamado de su general—. _Vegeta, ¿me copias?_

Vegeta gruñó mientras se retorcía en la cama para espabilar, era más temprano de lo que acostumbraba despertar y el rey era bastante estricto con sus horarios para dormir, despertar y entrenar. Observó con un ojo cerrado la estela de luz que iluminaba la habitación cada vez de Nappa abría la boca y esperó a que éste decidiera dejarlo dormir. Los quejidos de conciencia de Bulma lo hicieron despegar la vista del rastreador y la miró desde las alturas, ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad. Se le acercó para enterrarle la nariz en el cuello cuando notó la incomodidad con la que respiraba su acompañante, transpiraba ligeramente y parecía no querer despertar para ahorrarse un malestar generalizado. Se volvió furiosamente hasta el rastreador que seguía desgarrando la quietud de la oscuridad y saltó de la cama con ferocidad. Sin siquiera atender el llamado se metió al baño para lavarse rápidamente, buscó su ropa tanteando en la oscuridad, y sin detenerse en ningún momento abrió la compuesta que daba al pasillo descubriendo a su general y a la colona esperando a su respuesta. Arrugó la nariz.

—Tú —dijo refiriéndose a Seripa que lo observó con los ojos abiertos, tiesa de la sorpresa, no pudo saludarlo con educación—. Llévatela a la enfermería —y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, siendo seguido por Nappa de cerca.

Seripa se quedó parada en la puerta mientras los veía alejarse hasta que escuchó gritar a Vegeta muchos pasos más allá un _¿Qué estás esperando? _Se adentró sigilosa dentro de la penumbra y estudió a la chica en silencio. Era completamente normal que no se percatara de su presencia pero cuando la vio quejarse sutilmente comprendió que los plazos de Bardock eran precisos. Le arrebató las sábanas de encima de un solo movimiento y la terrícola tiritó de frío al tiempo que abría lentamente los ojos lilas para mirarla, no dijo nada, y Seripa la alzó en sus brazos. No hubo resistencia alguna y Seripa sabía por qué, la terrícola estaría mareada hasta el punto de hacerla un bulto casi inexpresivo y con cualquier movimiento brusco era seguro que vomitaría por lo que procuró caminar lentamente, después de todo, estar preñada del rey no tenía porqué matarla.

Seripa nunca había tenido hijos y no pensaba hacerlo, no sabía que iría hacer con la terrícola en ese estado, y ni hablar después cuando diera a luz, los niños nunca habían sido su fuerte. Arrugó la nariz y pensó en las hierbas que le habían dado en el Santuario mientras miraba a la reina con desdeño. Su interés por protegerla para sacar a la lagartija del trono invisible sobre el de Vegeta eran mucho mayores a tener que ser también la niñera de unos chiquillos híbridos.

—Seripa —susurró la chica de pelos lilas cuando recuperaba la consciencia a tiempo, como si supiera que estaban pensando en ella. La colona la miró de soslayo pero la enferma no estaba en condiciones de detectar el desprecio que inspiraba en ese momento—. ¿Me voy a morir?

—En absoluto, Su Majestad —dijo Seripa sin que un ápice de desprecio se colara en su voz, mas no sonrió al hablarle—. Usted lleva al hijo del rey Vegeta en sus entrañas.

—¿Cómo es que lo sabes? —cuestionó horrorizada. Dio unas patadas torpes para irse por sus propios medios inventarse algún dispositivo que le confirmara la noticia pero Seripa no la dejó ir—. ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—Las mujeres se dan cuenta, mi reina —dijo con calma la colona—. El cuerpo les cambia —mintió, había adivinado con la ayuda de las predicciones de mi padre puesto que de no haberlas sabido, pensaría que la humana había comenzado a engordar por las comodidades que le entregaba Vegeta y que sus senos se había agrandado debido a la menstruación.

Bulma se llevó una mano a la frente con perturbación, nunca había esperado que sucediera eso aunque era cierto que nunca se cuidaba ni miraba el calendario porque no sabía qué día era el que estaba viviendo. Su habitación, el laboratorio y su pasillo seguro no contaban con ventanas y se iba a la cama cuando tenía sueño, no porque había un horario. Claro que podía aproximarse a la verdad horaria por la rutina que seguía Vegeta.

Pensó qué iría a hacer con una criatura mitad humano, mitad salvaje; qué iría a decir Vegeta al respecto y qué era lo que iba a hacer en general. Pensó que debía reanudar su famoso escape pero no quería abandonar al rey, sabía que él la quería a su manera pero no estaba tan segura de lo que iba a hacer cuando se enterara.

—Señorita terrícola —la saludó uno de los médicos que habían atendido al rey cuando su cámara de entrenamiento había explotado, Bulma lo miró con desconfianza mientras Seripa dejaba sus piernas suavemente en el suelo y sólo la tomaba por los hombros—. ¿Qué las trae por aquí?

—La _reina_ está preñada, háganle los exámenes pertinentes antes de hacérselo saber al rey —dijo con rudeza la mujer ante la perturbación de los presentes. No se movieron en lo absoluto hasta que Seripa retomó el habla—. ¿Qué esperan? Es una orden del rey.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto. Señorita terrícola, venga por aquí — el alienígena le extendió la mano y Bulma accedió con un poco de resentimiento, Seripa se quedaría ahí con ella hasta que terminaran de atenderla para devolverla a su habitación—. Discúlpeme, señorita terrícola, estaba un poco sorprendido, nada más.

—Reina —corrigió la colona con cansancio, el médico encargado la quedó mirando con un signo de interrogación en la cara. Seripa estaba con los brazos cruzados y una cara rozando el enojo—. Desde ahora en adelante le dirás _reina_, no señorita terrícola, ¿está claro, sabandija?

—Sí, sí, clarísimo, señorita —respondió el médico con un poco de turbación. Bulma sonrió a gusto, según ella, Seripa estaría siempre a su lado, como Nappa lo era con Vegeta.

* * *

—_Me gustaría escuchar una historia de mis padres, Raditz. Cuéntame algo de eso —dijo la copia exacta de la otrora reina con una sonrisa, como habría sido su abuela, Bra era bastante amigable e inocente, viviendo siempre en las historias de amor que escuchaba de sus criadas de distintos mundos en los que tener sentimientos no estaba vetado. Esperaba fervientemente convencida de que encontrar el amor de su vida iba a ser la felicidad más grande de su vida y Raditz rodó los ojos. _

—_Yo no cuento ese tipo de historias, princesa. Si gustas puedes pedírselo a tus sirvientas._

—_Vamos, Raditz, ¿acaso no encuentras que mis padres se amaron mucho? Mi criada me dice que papá murió porque quiso mucho a mi madre. Dice que fue capaz de morir por ella._

—_Patrañas —dijo con aburrimiento—. Vegeta murió por estúpido._

_La chica lo miró con enojo que apenas le duró unos segundos, luego sonrió con picardía—. ¿Morirías por mí, Raditz? —preguntó mientras le tocaba un brazo musculoso con sus manos lozanas y suaves, completamente ajenas a cualquier tipo de combate o violencia. El aludido abrió los ojos con turbación, usualmente era como una chiquilla pequeña cerca de él._

—_No digas tonterías, princesa —dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba hacia otro lado y comenzaba a caminar._

Bardock abrió los ojos después de que soñara visiones del futuro, sin tener una gota de sueño, su lucidez lo sorprendió. Se incorporó del lugar en el que solía dormir y dio unas vueltas por su choza, con la mano sobre su boca. Estaba sorprendido de su nueva visión puesto que las ánimas lo habían abandonado hace mucho y de pronto, comenzó a sonreír. Me había visto como guardia real, de capa azul, un puesto completamente honorable y cuidando nada más y nada menos que a la segunda hija de Vegeta, ¿cómo sabía que era la segunda? Ya tenía completamente claro que el primero sería un varón. Mi padre se pasó una mano por el pelo, conmocionado.

Paragus, como invitado por la emoción, entró sin aviso a la choza que hacía las de cárcel y miró sin expresión alguna a mi padre, pidiendo explicaciones.

—¿Y bien, Bardock? —cuestionó cansado de que pasaran muchas semanas sin recibir alguna noticia positiva de parte de él. Bardock sonrió, no por lo que iba a decir, sino que por lo que había visto de mí.

—Vegeta morirá por la humana —dijo simplemente y Paragus sonrió también, pensando que estaban felices por la misma razón. Se le acercó y lo tomó por los hombros como agradecimiento.

—Ahora entiendo por qué no querías que la asesináramos, muchacho. Bien hecho —le felicitó dándole unas palmadas en las sienes. Paragus se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida en donde se quedó parado en la puerta y descubrió la tela roída para que lo acompañara afuera. Bardock entonces sonrió más tenuemente y caminó con él hacia afuera, en donde lo esperaba un desayuno abundante con los demás habitantes del Santuario—. Hay algo que no entiendo, querido amigo —comenzó nuevamente—. Dices que las alucinaciones te dejan exhausto y no puedes moverte, ¿me estabas ocultando esta visión desde hace un tiempo, Bardock?

—Creo que ya me acostumbré al efecto —concluyó mi padre y continuó comiendo en silencio.

* * *

Vegeta llegó a la sala del trono seguido por Nappa, ciertamente no lo habría hecho por sí mismo pero su general a cargo era bastante persuasivo con lo que era referente al reino y lo iría a mosquear a su habitación las veces que fueran necesarias para sacarlo de ahí. Como él mismo no era un hombre de mucha paciencia, pensó que sería mejor complacerlo un momento y dejar de verlo por muchos días.

Se dejó caer en el trono con aburrimiento y apoyó la cabeza en un puño, fue entonces que vio a los presentes, un puñado de soldados y miembros del consejo lo observaban con ansiedad pero apartaron la mirada rápidamente cuando fueron encarados por el rey. Vegeta se rió suavemente mientras se incorporaba malamente. Nappa se cruzó de brazos antes de llegar a su puesto detrás del asiento tosco.

—Mi rey, que gusto verlo de vuelta —comenzó el anciano más hablador de todos, hacía las de vocero de todos sus compañeros silenciosos.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, viejo —respondió con una sonrisa torcida, el aludido lo observó boquiabierto, su semblante se había endurecido—.¿Qué es lo que les molesta ahora?

—Ha habido reportes del planeta que sitió para Freezer, señor, el mismo del que sacó a su falsa reina —dijo el hombrecito de corneas azulinas, Vegeta guardó silencio pero no simuló su enfado, se inclinó hacia adelante ligeramente y el anciano retrocedió casi imperceptiblemente—. Acabo de hablar con un soldado y me ha contado de algo inquietante, mi rey.

—Habla rápido, anciano.

—Han habido ataques a las bases que Freezer puso alrededor del planeta Tierra. Los soldados han reconocido que el atacante es un _saiyan_, mi señor. Seguramente es Kakarotto, el mismo chiquillo que dejaron atrás —las palabras del anciano ya no eran necesarias, Vegeta ya no estaba escuchando y se estaba formando la idea de qué era lo que había sucedido, el androide le había mentido—. Por supuesto de que Freezer no tardará en estar al tanto de aquello, le sugiero que…

—¡Tráiganme al androide enseguida! —gritó el rey mientras se ponía de pie sin siquiera importarle de que había interrumpido a su consejero más hablador. La capa color sangre onduló en el aire con la majestuosidad que el joven rey había perdido hace tiempo y el anciano aunque interrumpido, sonreía ligeramente. Vegeta hacía tiempo que no le escuchaba como su padre alguna vez había hecho ciegamente—. ¿Dónde está ese pedazo de basura?

Algunos escoltas salieron de la sala ante el segundo llamado enfurecido y recorrieron los pasillos como el agua de un río azul rey, como el color de las capas de la guardia real. El androide Número 18 no podía ser encontrado por sus rastreadores por lo que se fueron colando por todos los rincones del palacio, cada pasillo, cada cuarto.

Vegeta se quedó esperando como fiera enjaulada mientras que los ancianos trataban en vano de susurrarle palabras venenosas pero el rey sólo tenía cabeza para pensar en lo que le haría a la mujer artificial en cuanto llegara ante él. Le había mentido y le había fallado, pero había otra cosa que rondaba su mente y era por qué el chiquillo se había esmerado en destruir las bases _aliadas_, en vez de pensar en volver con los suyos.

Cuando la rubia cruzó el umbral con otro de sus vestidos alienígenas y perlas en el pelo, Vegeta la observó con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios fruncidos. Se le acercó en dos pasos con la fiereza que le caracterizaban, su velocidad era espeluznante. Le puso una mano en el cuello pero sin apretar, era más bien una advertencia. Número 18 no adquirió ninguna emoción.

—Me mentiste y quisiste reírte de mí —dijo con desprecio. Número 18 siguió sin la intención de hablar—. Kakarotto está vivo cuando dijiste que habías acabo con él, ¿qué significa eso, chatarra?

—Que está vivo. Su Majestad —explicó con un sarcasmo plano. Vegeta mostró los dientes en un gruñido feroz. Quiso golpearla pero el pensamiento de la terrícola lo estaba haciendo retroceder, no podía evitar pensar a Bulma siendo golpeada si la golpeaba a ella. Le dio la espalda y caminó a su trono con lentitud, estaba el otro lado de parte de Freezer, era su famoso regalo.

—Irás de vuelta a la Tierra, androide, buscarás a Kakarotto y lo harás venir ante mí. Si llega a resistirse, mátalo —dijo una vez que estuvo sentado ante la atónita mirada de la guardia real, los ancianos y el propio Nappa—. Si llegas a dejarlo vivo otra vez, te mataré —Número 18 arrugó la nariz en señal de desprecio—. Llevarás a Brolly para que te acompañe, he escuchado que se llevan bien juntos —el androide se dio la vuelta antes de que le vieran la cara de consternación, sabía que Vegeta estaba al tanto de que Número 18 detestaba al hijo de Paragus y que el chico demente tenía una extraña fijación en ella.

—Enseguida, Vegeta —respondió y caminó con calma, pero cuando dio una vuelta en una esquina echó a correr. Tenía que ganarle ventaja al demente unos días, para cuando se dieran cuenta que Brolly no estaba al tanto de su misión, ella ya habría cruzado la mitad del camino hasta la Tierra.

* * *

—Joven Goku, ¿te vas otra vez? —preguntó de improviso la señora Briefs al verlo cruzar el patio con un par de prendas nuevas en las manos. Chichi la miró de soslayo, frunciendo el ceño. Había predicho que eso pasaría cuando vio la luna la noche anterior, habría luna llena, y la morena volvió a su trabajo de cocer las ropas nuevas de Gohan, quien ya había crecido un poco más. El chico moreno observó a la mujer sonriente con un poco de turbación, nunca había querido que sus constantes salidas al exterior pasaran tan percibidas. Buscó con la mirada al doctor Briefs quien daba una calada a su cigarro, él sin duda podría sospechar algo más allá que su inocente esposa.

—Creo que así lo haré. En mis salidas anteriores, conocí a una familia que se ocultaba en las montañas, dijeron que había una base alienígena bastante cerca de ahí y me gustaría echar un vistazo —explicó el menor con una sonrisa nerviosa, nunca había sido bueno inventando excusas aunque supiera que sólo Chichi sabía de sus andanzas.

—Vaya, procura tener cuidado, Goku. Esos invasores son muy peligrosos —exclamó el doctor para luego expulsar el humo por la boca formando una pequeña nube sobre él que se extinguió enseguida. La señora Briefs se llevó una mano a la cara con una expresión de tristeza colado en su rostro alegre.

—Espero que el pequeño Gohan no se ponga tan triste —dijo Bunny haciendo que Chichi dejara de cocer, contrariada. Goku percibió el cambio brusco de su esposa sin siquiera mirarla y apenas movió sus pupilas para observarla.

Chichi se levantó mientras se disculpaba y se retiraba en silencio a tomar agua. La verdad era que sólo era una excusa para retirarse ya que no lograba aguantar las actitudes de su esposo. Se pasó el dorso de su mano por la frente debido al cansancio y la frustración, y hundió un cucharón en el barril de agua fresca y bebió en pequeños sorbos. Goku se puso detrás de ella en silencio mientras la observaba beber.

—Chichi —la llamó con suavidad—. Chichi, por favor.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —respondió ella con frialdad sin mirarlo de frente. El chico extendió los brazos para implorar por la mujer que antes fue, la cariñosa Chichi de las montañas. La invasión y la ciudad la habían cambiado… o lo habían cambiado a él. Se encogió de hombros ante su descubrimiento—. La señora Briefs tiene razón, Gohan estará triste cuando te vea partir —dejó el cucharón colgando en el borde del barril. —No le diré esta vez, no quiero excusarte más de lo que ya lo he hecho.

—Gohan entiende que lo que hago lo hago por nosotros, yo puedo vencer a los invasores.

—¡Es sólo un niño, Goku! Él nunca ha visto a un invasor en su vida y para él no son distintos a los mounstros que piensa que hay debajo de su cama. —explicó Chichi mientras se daba la vuelta y lo miraba con una expresión de angustia.

—Soy peligroso las noches de luna llena, Chichi —dijo Goku encogiéndose de hombros. Chichi apartó la vista. Sin esperárselo, el menor continuó hablando—. Cuando me vaya, córtale la cola a Gohan. Creo que así prevendrás que se transforme al igual que yo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Goku? Acaso te volviste loco…—Chichi lo miraba incrédula—. ¡No mutilaré a mi propio hijo por una corazonada tuya, Goku!

—Es mi hijo, sé que es tan peligroso como lo soy yo —dijo conteniéndose para parecer calmado—. Confía en mí, si llega a venir un invasor, estará a salvo si lo ve como un humano como tú. Los humanos no tienen cola, tú misma lo dijiste.

—Entonces hazlo tú también, sé un humano como nosotros. Los invasores se irán cuando ya no quede nada más que sacar de la Tierra…

—Cuando eso pase ya no habrá cómo vivir, Chichi. Tenemos que prevenirlo.

Un grito proveniente de la alegre señora Briefs alertó a la pareja, Chichi buscó a Gohan con la mirada y al no verlo corrió junto a su esposo al patio en donde los habían dejado. Goku corrió delante y siempre dejó a su esposa a una distancia prudente detrás de él en forma protectora. Al llegar encontraron a los señores Briefs abrazados en el suelo y a Gohan siendo alzado en el aire por un invasor que habría entrado mientras ellos estaban discutiendo. El menor frunció el ceño, rebosante de ira, su esposa se cubrió la boca para ahogar el grito que acudió a ella cuando el corazón se le enfrió por el miedo.

—Parece ser que el mugroso _saiyan_ se ha divertido todo este tiempo —comentó al aire mientras abanicaba al niño en el aire. Gohan respondió con un grito de desesperación—. ¿Y bien, qué tenemos aquí? Es nada más ni nada menos que el sujeto que nos ha estado dando problemas. ¿Cómo dices? —dijo como si estuviese hablando solo, pero en realidad le hablaba a su compañero a través del rastreador—. Kakarotto, el hijo del traidor de Bardock…

—Goku, has algo…—susurró Chichi a su esposo antes de echarse a llorar silenciosamente. El señor Briefs miró hacia el rastreador con los ojos entrecerrados debido a la concentración, los pitazos, las luces y las letras, todo le era familiar.

—¡Goku! El rastreador está localizando nuestra posición…—exclamó el anciano antes de recibir una patada de parte del extraterrestre que se traslado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su esposa se tiró sobre su cuerpo lloriqueando.

El menor abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras apretaba los puños con ira. El llanto de Gohan se fue a mudo cuando vio como el alienígena golpeaba a la señora Briefs en la cara y la dejaba tiritando en el suelo, fue entonces cuando de un paso se acercó al soldado hasta quedar debajo de él con las rodillas dobladas y de un golpe lo mandó al suelo sin aire en los pulmones. Tomó a Gohan en el aire y corrió hacia Chichi con su hijo en brazos, a un lado estaban los señores Briefs. Un humano cualquiera no habría soportado los golpes que ellos habían recibido y ellos ciertamente lo eran.

La morena comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba contra su pecho al niño quien lloraba también. La escena era horrorosa para que un niño de su edad lo viera y por nada del mundo dejó que Gohan se volteara. La voz de Goku la llevó nuevamente a la realidad.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo con firmeza—. No pasará mucho para que el compañero de éste nos encuentre, tengo que llevarlos a un lugar seguro.

—No existe un lugar así en este planeta, Goku. Estamos perdidos…—respondió su esposa con desesperanza y el menor se arrodilló a su lado y le tomó la cara para que lo mirara. Su semblante estaba serio, como nunca antes lo había visto.

—Nosotros podemos vencerlos, Chichi, pero debes ser fuerte. Te he enseñado a pelear, ¿no es así? Pelea junto a mí y los venceremos —dijo—. Ahora debemos irnos. Ve a buscar algunas cosas y nos marcharemos, mientras yo acabaré con él —se levantó cuando el soldado comenzó a moverse otra vez, enfurecido. Chichi corrió con Gohan aun en brazos y se escondió en la casa. Dejó a su hijo en la cama temblando por el llanto para echar unas cuantas mantas y ropa en un bolso, revolviendo los cajones en busca de algo indispensable, miró por la ventana para ver a Goku golpeando al soldado hasta matarlo sin que pudiera defenderse.

Antes de irse, pusieron una manta sobre los señores Briefs después de dejarlos juntos y cerrarles los ojos.

* * *

Bulma sintió un pinchazo en el brazo mientras ella miraba a otro lado. Exclamó una maldición a regañadientes al tiempo se sobaba la parte picada y miró con desaprobación al médico que observaba las lecturas que arrojaban las muestras de sangre que recién había robado. Otro médico se le acercó con lo que parecía una pistola que apuntó a una de sus rodillas, experimentando un leve tiritón cuando disparó contra sus dos rodillas. Bulma gritó para protestar y cuando un tercer examen venía caminando hacia ella, estiró los brazos y les impidió acercarse.

—Si van a hacerme pruebas al menos explíquenme lo que me están haciendo —gritó con ferocidad dejando a los médicos parados en sus trabajos, el que sería el jefe no tardó en responderle.

—Sólo revisamos sus vitales, señorita terrícola —dijo con calma, luego se corrigió—. Su Majestad.

—Pensé que estaba embarazada, no enferma —dijo con molestia mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Seguimos teniendo que conocer su estado de salud, señorita… Su Majestad. Aunque el rey y usted tengan un muy parecido aspecto físico, tenemos que recordar que pertenecen a razas distintas. Sería un descubrimiento muy grande si usted resulta estar embarazada del rey, mi señora —explicó el médico mientras le ponía una pizarra electrónica sobre el vientre plano hasta que sonó un pitito agudo. Bulma arrugó el ceño, confundida—. En efecto, mi reina, está embarazada.

La terrícola abrió la boca horrorizada y sus manos migraron rápidamente hacia su rostro para cubrirse hasta la nariz, en su impresión buscó a Seripa al fondo de la sala pero la colona no tenía la mejor de las expresiones. Se veía asustaba, la conmoción le había paralizado todos los músculos de la cara y sus ojos parecían dos perlas redondas que temblaban en la orilla de las cuencas a punto de caer.

—¿Seripa…? —preguntó con un hilito de voz apenas audible, los médicos no detuvieron su tarea de chequearla en ningún momento. Pronto comenzarían a vitaminizarla y explicarle lo que debía y lo que no debía hacer para cuidarse, el embarazo de un niño _saiyan_ de por sí era difícil, ninguno estaba capacitado en los cuidados de un híbrido.

—Debo irme un momento, mi señora, volveré enseguida —dijo la colona con un tono monótono, debía ser rápida, los médicos despacharían a la chica de pelo lila en breve. Bulma trató de ordenarle que se quedara pero la noticia de que iba a ser madre la había dejado desarmada. Nunca se había cuidado desde que estaba con Vegeta pero no se esperaba que eso podría pasarle a ella, se sentía invencible, invulnerable.

—Dígame —dijo la chica con las cejas fruncidas, le tomó por el cuello de la ropa para que dejara de ignorarla y lo atrajo hacía sí. El médico la miró sorprendido—. Qué es lo que me harán cuando se enteren… Qué hará Vegeta cuando se entere de que estoy esperando a su hijo —demandó con rudeza. El médico posó sus manos heladas sobre las suyas y con su simple roce la chica lo liberó. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.

—No lo sé, señorita terrícola —mintió el hombrecito, Bulma lo amenazó con la mirada—. Mi señora, no lo sé a ciencia cierta… Estos guerreros son bastante leales a la sangre, los híbridos no les gustan…

—¿A qué te refieres con eso, sabandija? —la chica le había escuchado decir eso muchas veces al rey y se le había pegado en el vocabulario, al repasar sus palabras se sorprendió de sí misma. El sudor comenzó a acudir al aludido rápidamente.

—No los reconocen como _saiyan_ por tener la sangre diluida y les cortan la cola al nacer por no ser dignos de tenerla. Muchas veces me han arrebatado a híbridos justo después de atender el parto y se los llevan, a veces a cuidar bases puerto en algún punto alejado del universo como un _colono_, otras simplemente los matan…—dijo con rapidez como un intento de que la chica no le entendiera bien pero Bulma recordaría sus palabras hasta el día en que muriera.

—Vegeta es diferente, él no hará eso —concluyó la chica con un poco de titubeo, el médico se arregló el cuello como un intento de desconcentrarse del tema y no darle la negativa a su afirmación, el rey Vegeta era tanto o más despiadado que todos los soldados juntos—. Él no haría eso…

* * *

Seripa tocó el hombro de Tomma al pararse detrás de él en la barra de la taberna, al girarse para verla, ella se sentó en el lado opuesto y se bebió el trago que tenía en sus manos. El soldado Tomma la miró sin sorpresa alguna y esperó a que la _colona_ terminara para tomar el vaso para pedirle al tabernero que lo llenara. Estaban en una taberna exclusiva para soldados _saiyan_ de clase baja.

—Dile a Bardock que ya está hecho, la reina está embarazada…—dijo la chica con una voz incrédula pero Tomma estaba calmo y sonrió suavemente antes de pegar una risa juguetona. Dio un sorbo al trago que le habían servido.

—¿Desde cuándo que la llamas _reina_? —preguntó despreocupadamente—. Bardock ya debe saberlo, Seripa, no me voy a molestar acercándome a ese asqueroso lugar en donde lo tienen apresado.

—Entonces qué es lo que haremos, este bastardo…—Tomma la interrumpió con un siseo y una mano batiendo el aire.

—No te preocupes por él todavía, pasarán temporadas antes de que nazca… debes volver allá y cumplir con tu trabajo. Ve y sé guardia real…—dijo alzando el vaso con cada frase que terminaba, derramando licor en la mesa en cada ocasión. Seripa arrugó el ceño.

—No deberías estar emborrachándote, Tomma, sabes que son tiempos difíciles.

—Me ofendes —dijo el aludido con una mueca de tristeza mal hecha, parecía que iría a echarse a reír en cualquier momento—. Seripa, te confundes, estoy trabajando. Sólo me divierto mientras lo hago —concluyó alzando el vasito vacío en el aire para saludar a su reflejo en el espejo que el tabernero tenía frente a la barra, para dar la ilusión de que tenía más licores de los que realmente poseía. Se sonrió un poco y bebió el aire que contenía el vaso. Seripa rió divertida con la boca cerrada ante la cara de turbación de Tomma. El soldado desvió su cara al espejo que miraba anteriormente y sonrió, Seripa no se daría cuenta que el androide mellizo de Número 18 estaba en el reflejo, brindando de vuelta a Tomma con un vaso lleno.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Me sorprende el haber matado a los señores Briefs, pero me temo que debo echarle la culpa al soundtrack que estaba escuchando. La última escena salió escuchando _The Avengers_, de _The Avengers_ jaja amé la nueva relación que tienen Tomma y Número 17. Les tengo sorprecillas de ellos para ustedes :3 Lo otro que quiero dejar en claro es la escena en que aparecieron Raditz y Bra, no tengo pensado una relación amorosa para ellos antes de que me acusen de algo, está pensado como una relación amistosa, a veces cayendo en una relación como de padre e hija. Finalmente, Gohan, Gohan, sé que él tenía como 10 años cuando nace Goten, es por eso que tengo dos posibilidades, hacerlo crecer los como cinco que le faltan o adelantar a Goten jaja Si no tienen tanta diferencia de edad es sólo porque no puedo seguir alargando más la campaña de lo que ya lo he hecho.

Este es el penúltimo capítulo de la primera campaña, ¡ja! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. ¿Qué pensará Vegeta con la noticia de Bulma? Es obvio que no le hará nada jaja no habrían más campañas...

Eso es todo por hoy, nos leeremos en la siguiente actualización, besos, RP.

**EDITADO.**


	16. Gohan

**16**

**Gohan**

* * *

Bulma trazó círculos imaginarios con la yema de uno de sus dedos, severamente aburrida. No le importó cuando entró el rey a su habitación y se le acercó sigilosamente por detrás, mientras se sacaba el rastreador escarlata del ojo izquierdo con una mano experta. Sonrió de lado, la envolvió con sólo un brazo por la cintura y con el otro le levantó los mechones lila que caían sobre la mejilla que miraba. Bulma se estremeció al darse cuenta de su presencia, había pedido expresamente a los médicos y a Seripa que nadie le informara de su diagnóstico puesto que ella misma quería decirle. La terrícola entrecerró los ojos con miedo mientras tragaba saliva espesa, al abrirlos se supo con el valor suficiente de confesarse.

Vegeta le pasaba la nariz suavemente por la mejilla y por el cuello, ella se dio vuelta en un movimiento grácil para buscar sus ojos oscuros pero ellos no la veían. Bulma le puso una mano sobre la barbilla y Vegeta sonrió.

—Parece que el color volvió a tu cara —dijo con una sonrisa vanidosa. Bulma no pudo sonreír y sintió que debía apartar la mirada o le daría una arcada de miedo. El rey rió con la boca cerrada, le tomó el mentón para que lo mirara—. Mírame.

—No me siento del todo bien —se excusó mientras dio una vuelta hacia la cama con la intención de acostarse pero el rey le agarró de la cintura, atrayéndola de vuelta a su cuerpo.

—En absoluto, te ves del todo bien —recalcó Vegeta con una risa a boca cerrada. Bulma se quejó silenciosamente.

—Vegeta… —comenzó ella con una mueca insegura, cayó sentada sobre la cama al quitarse las manos del rey de encima. El aludido frunció el ceño al comprender que algo iba mal—. Si me matas ahora, hazlo sin que me dé cuenta…

—No seas estúpida —escupió el rey un tanto molesto, dio la vuelta en la cama hasta llegar al espejo grande para sacarse el medallón de encima con la intención de irse a entrenar si ella seguía hablando tonterías. Bulma se volteó sobre la cama para mirar la espalda del rey, su reflejo se veía en el espejo y el de ella también. Sabía que no la estaba mirando y su boca pareció cerrarse como si la hubiesen cosido, sus manos sudaban y la sensación de náuseas la invadió de pronto. Titubeó un tanto pero al quejarse sonoramente, supo que debía decirlo fuerte y rápido.

—Estoy embarazada —dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar hacia el lado opuesto y cerró los ojos esperando un ataque simple que la mandaría al otro mundo pero no pasó nada. Esperó un tanto por si Vegeta tardaba en reaccionar, hasta que comprendió que no haría nada, con miedo, se volteó a mirar hacia el espejo grande con lentitud. Encontró a Vegeta a un lado de la cama, mirándola con reproche—. ¿Vegeta?

* * *

Número 18 miró el horizonte desde el cráter que se encontraba. La Tierra no estaba igual a cuando la había visitado por última vez, estaba marchita y vieja, le estaban extrayendo toda la humedad que tenía para llevársela al planeta que sus invasores mismos habían asesinado.

Encendió su rastreador y un sinfín de transmisiones se le coló, bromas machistas de soldados poco agraciados, comentarios de lo aburrido que era ese planeta sin nada que matar o destruir, que estaban prontos a retirarse… La mujer artificial frunció el ceño mientras se elevaba sobre el suelo con lentitud, presionó el botón de la oreja con fuerza y llamó con un tono apático a un interlocutor dispuesto a darle las coordenadas del cuartel más cercano. Voló con velocidad hasta el punto señalado, retirando el rastreador de su oreja para destruirlo en sus manos.

Cuando llegó a la base no había soldados que la esperaran para escoltarla, a cualquier planeta que llegaba la recibían igual, como un simple objeto inútil que podían reemplazar cuando quisieran. La puerta no estaba abierta pero eso no la desalentó al momento de mandarle un golpe que la abriría en dos para que pasara, los soldados que caminaban por el pasillo se mostraron impresionados ante su conducta pero no le prestaron más de dos segundos de su atención. Un capitán de alto rango procedente de Kanatyr trató de pararla en su camino a la sala de mandos para reprenderla pero Número 18 se hacía la sorda. Su mirada muerta hacia el frente siempre, caminando a paso continúo sin detenerse ni distraerse.

—El Gran Freezer sabrá de tu atrevimiento, androide. Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí —afirmó el capitán con autoridad, Número 18 dejó su andar para observarlo de soslayo enfadado. Alzó una mano que lo tomó del cuello para estrangularlo un tanto, demostrando la monstruosa fuerza que ella poseía.

—Escucha, basura, vine aquí por orden del Rey Vegeta para ocuparme de su pequeño problema con su _saiyan _—hizo una pausa para decorar su cara muerta con una sonrisa torcida—. No creo que al Gran Freezer le moleste mi atrevimiento.

El androide liberó su agarre para dejar al capitán tosiendo en el suelo para continuar su caminar monótono al cuartel general y con el dorso de la mano acarició su cabello rubio desde el cuero cabelludo hasta las puntas, haciéndolo elevarse por el aire. No había duda que era una mujer muy hermosa y muchos de los soldados se la quedaban mirando al pasar a su lado, muchos podían soñar con estar con ella al menos una noche pero todos sabían que el androide los mataría si se le acercaban demasiado. Solían decir que sólo tenía ojos para Vegeta, otros decían que era la amante oculta del hijo loco de Paragus… después venían los más osados que contaban que ella sólo podía mezclarse con su hermano mellizo porque eran máquinas y las máquinas yacían con otras máquinas, y que nadie sabía dónde estaba el Número 17 porque en realidad ella lo había asesinado cuando lo había que visto coquetearle a una mujer de carne y hueso.

Número 18 pidió hablar con el encargado de las transmisiones, un soldado gordo se levantó de su puesto de vigilancia para que ella lo viera y se apartaron para hablar cerca de los paneles de hologramas en donde habían mapas de todo el planeta. Le señaló todos los puntos en los que ya no quedaban más que escombros de las bases sitiadas y en las que se habían borrado los mapas y sondeos de los lugares en las que se encontraban. Número 18 vio que pronto la oscuridad de las bases sitiadas iría a cubrir la mitad del panel que estaban viendo.

—Hemos enviado más soldados en las zonas de aquí, aquí y aquí —dijo señalando con los dedos las áreas que mencionaba—, pero no hemos sabido más de ellos, este soldado _saiyan_ es mucho más fuerte de lo que pensábamos que era Kakarotto, hay algunos que dicen que no es sólo él, que existen más _saiyan_ ayudándolo a sitiar la Tierra.

—No hay más además de Kakarotto, es sólo él —dijo con el ceño fruncido mirando una base activa que estaba a punto de ser devorada por la sombra de Kakarotto—. Es acá donde atacará ahora —murmuro para sí, el soldado la miró, nervioso—. ¿Tiene algún patrón de apariciones?

—Al principio aparecía las noches de luna llena, para la transformación _ozaru_ suponíamos —dijo con un temblor en la voz luego tragó saliva espesa—. Ahora ya no sólo ataca esas noches, es impredecible.

Número 18 lo observó con una sorpresa casi indistinguible. El soldado se asustó cuando ella se dio la vuelta y la siguió con la mirada hasta la puerta.

—¿Qué es lo que hará, señorita…? —no terminó la frase, no habían nombres, títulos ni adjetivos con los que podía llamarla con cortesía, sólo existían las palabras chatarra y máquina para ella.

—Iré a terminar con esto.

* * *

Tomma se adentró en un almacén viejo en el que los androides hermanos solían acudir para verse en secreto y arrugó la nariz, los centenares de telas colgando en el techo y en las paredes con diseños tribales tapaban la luz natural que entraba por la ventana, y los humos calientes que salían de los polvos incandescentes le escocieron los ojos. El aire encerrado estaba perfumado de miles de especias mezcladas por lo que no supo de qué mundo procedía la dueña.

El soldado avanzó hacia la barra en la que la señora del palito con cueros pegados al extremo aguardaba por clientela que sería constituida exclusivamente de esclavos repartidos por el planeta. La mujer escupió al suelo en el momento que lo vio. Tomma arrugó el papel con símbolos alienígenas de ningún punto conocido del universo en sus manos pensando que le habían hecho una broma pesada. Las pocas veces que se había reunido con el hermano mellizo del Número 18 habían sido organizadas por personas anónimas que le entregaban el papel anexando un lugar o un grito, como lo había hecho el cantinero del bar imperialista en su primer encuentro. Nunca sabía qué era lo que decían los papeles, sólo los llevaba consigo y se los daba al androide cuando lo veía.

—_Arg_, _saiyan _—dijo como si le dejara un mal sabor en la boca. Tomma la miró con la misma mueca de asco como si contuviera el aire y respirara por la boca. Por un momento pensó que no hablaba el idioma del planeta—. Eres el segundo que viene para acá, no tengo licor.

—No es el licor que busco, mujer —aclaró el soldado mientras llegaba a ella—. ¿Segundo dices? Dime quién más ha venido o te las verás conmigo.

—_Arg_, ustedes siempre son así de brutos —respondió ella mientras daba la vuelta a la barra y llegaba a su lado, Tomma se alejó hasta quedar cómodo con su presencia—. No quiero problemas. El soldado que vino estuvo un rato, bebió _zigguahi_ y se fue, no sé qué era lo que quería. Su chapa era amarilla, clase muy baja, no tienen dinero.

—Sé más explícita, mujer —demandó el soldado y la aludida puso los ojos en blanco.

—Era alto, sí muy alto. Con el cabello hasta los muslos y era bastante huraño —comentó la tipa y a Tomma se le vino a la cabeza mi imagen. No entendía por qué pero tenía la corazonada de que había sido yo y eso significaba que le había mentido cuando él me fue a pedir ayuda a las barracas. Chasqueó la lengua enojado y la tipa comenzó a reírse al divisar el papel en su mano. Tomma la miró contrariado mientras una nueva risa se sumó al ambiente, el soldado se volteó más enfadado aún y vio al androide parado junto a él con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Me alegra verte de nuevo, soldado. Veo que ya conoces a mi anfitriona, Ma'niat —la presentó con galantería y la dueña del palito vistoso cerró los ojos y dio una insignificante reverencia. Tomma observó la escena, sorprendido—. Sírvele un poco de tu _zigguahi_, _Ma_, estoy seguro que le encantará —concluyó mientras se sentaba en la barra y la señora les servía el trago verde.

El soldado se sentó a su lado con cautela y vio beber al androide de reojo. Ma'niat se le quedó mirando con detención esperando a que probara su famoso líquido pero a Tomma le parecía muy forastero para su gusto.

—Buen escondite para un rebelde, ningún soldado federado ni real se acercaría a este almacén alienígena —dijo al aire Tomma, tanto el aludido como la dueña sonrieron.

—Ya te lo dije una vez, soldado, soy independiente. No tomo partido por ningún bando —aclaró el androide sin darle mucha importancia—. ¿Eres rebelde, Tomma?

—En lo absoluto, sólo odio Freezer.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó el androide moreno con una sonrisa—. Este almacén es rebelde. Como bien dijiste, ningún soldado federado ni real se mete en los criaderos de esclavos. Sabemos que has ido al Santuario a ver a Paragus, ¿o es a tu amigo, el que mató al antiguo rey? —rió con la boca cerrada y dio un sorbo a su _zigguahi_—. Paragus no es un rebelde cualquiera, hermano. Es un rebelde que desea ser rey y hará todo lo posible por conseguirlo. Tu amigo, ¿Bardock? Lo matarán cuando ya no les sea útil. Debes sacarlo de ahí, está liderando al ejército equivocado. Paragus no tiene intención de derrotar a Freezer, sólo quiere al rey.

—¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? —cuestionó con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada contra su cráneo, Número 17 observó sus encías con una sonrisa que nunca parecía borrársele de la cara apuesta.

—Lo que estás escuchando, hermano—respondió con tranquilidad—. Paragus es un soldado federado, él es un soldado de Freezer y Freezer le da todo lo que quiera, ¿por qué crees que no sale su nombre como traidor en las transmisiones tal como sale el de Bardock? Freezer no es su presa, es Vegeta y Freezer hará todo lo posible por mantener a tu pueblo a raya, sin que él tenga que hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por eliminarlos. Tiene un afecto extraño por tu rey.

—¿Cómo es que no me los has dicho antes? Este Paragus… le hemos estado dando todo en bandeja —exclamó Tomma mientras se levantaba del asiento de golpe y su asiento tambaleaba a punto de caerse. El androide sólo pudo sonreír en silencio, sus ojos celestes no tenían vida como tampoco lo tenían los de su hermana.

—Te lo he dicho ya, soy independiente, no tomo partido por ningún bando —explicó como si fuera su lema, brindó con su copa de _zigguahi_ a medio vaciar—. Fuiste sabio al no mencionar que me encontraste a esa colona, ella es fiel a Paragus…

—Sabía que no debía confiar en esa colona —murmuró con enfado, Número 17 negó con la cabeza.

—Ah, sí que puedes confiar en ella, al igual que tú, no sabe de Paragus tanto como yo —dijo—. Mi creador sabía bien de las intenciones de Paragus. Ah, por cierto, tienes algo que me pertenece —apuntó a su mano, Tomma estaba tan enfadado consigo mismo que lo dejó de mala manera en la mesa larga. Número 17 fue leyendo con soltura la lengua extraña y su sonrisa fue desapareciendo de a poco. La dueña del local comenzó a hablarle en una lengua desconocida para sus oídos y comprendió que algo iba mal, el androide le iba respondiendo de la misma manera pero con frases más acotadas.

—¿Qué dice en esos papeles? Nunca me has mencionado lo que te traigo cada vez que vengo a verte —señaló Tomma con seriedad, 17 lo observó sin decir nada.

—Son mensajes de mi hermana —confesó después de unos momentos. Se encogió de hombros mientras daba el último sorbo de su _zigguahi_—. Usualmente me cuenta lo que ha pasado en el reino en sus mensajes pero ahora habla de la Tierra. Parece que han dado con Kakarotto y ella y Brolly deben ir a cazarlo —Tomma abrió los ojos lo más que pudo—. Kakarotto no es el que me preocupa —recalcó el androide moreno con seriedad—. Brolly es peligroso y sabe que mi hermana ayuda a Kakarotto, que es rebelde. Si llegan a encontrar a Kakarotto… me temo que no saldrá de esto con vida.

* * *

Los rumores de que el planeta Vegeta iba a tener un heredero híbrido cobraron más fuerza cuando Bulma dejó de asistir al laboratorio. Nadie más que el rey, el general Nappa y su guardia personal Seripa, la colona, la había visto por semanas. Había quienes que la daban por muerta, que el propio Rey la había asesinado al enterarse que dentro de ella se gestaba un engendro bastardo de sangre diluida, otros decían que estaba recluida en su habitación por la propia vergüenza del rey pero esto último era lo que se acercaba más a la realidad, pero no era la vergüenza de Vegeta sino la de Bulma la que la mantenía oculta.

La criatura que tenía en su interior parecía ser el hijo de un gorila, crecía tan rápido y sin piedad que no tardo en desarrollar un bulto del tamaño de un melón en su estómago cuando en la Tierra sería no más grande que una naranja. Bulma comprendió que Vegeta no le haría nada a ella ni a su bebé nonato al menos hasta que éste naciera, pero el precio que tuvo que pagar fue su distanciamiento. Vegeta se había puesto más huraño y menos hablador conforme su vientre se iba inflando, y Bulma comenzó a creer que el rey ya no la estaba queriendo como antes.

—No se preocupe, el rey Vegeta está ocupado con el trono —mentía Seripa cuando iba a verla cada día. Ya no se quedaba fuera de la habitación o el laboratorio, Seripa la acompañaba siempre que la terrícola se lo pedía, necesitaba compañía o pensaba que le daría demencia espacial, la locura de la que siempre hablaban ahí. La guerrera en un principio se mostró reacia a hacerlas de compañera que de escolta pero pronto se fue amansando al estar diariamente con ella, escuchándola parlotear.

Pronto, la colona se comenzó a aburrir de estar en la habitación real todo el tiempo por lo que le propuso a la _reina_ lo que antes añoraba siempre, salir del pasillo seguro para ella. Bulma la miraba con inseguridad y ladeaba la cabeza en una negativa, si antes no la querían por ser humana, ahora la despreciarían por tener a un bastardo en el vientre.

—¿Porqué no usas la capa azul de la guardia real? —le cuestionó para sacarse la propuesta de encima. Seripa titubeó y apartó la vista. Seripa usaba la misma ropa desde que la saludó en la sala del trono, cuando Zarbon se había ido con su séquito. Armadura negra de clase baja, traje rosado y una polaina amarilla en una pierna, su chapa era de color rojo, llevando estampado el signo del reino _saiyan_. Todos los soldados del reino llevaban estampado el símbolo _saiyan_ sobre el color de su batallón, los _saiyan_ federados no gozaban de ese lujo.

—Soy colona y mujer, nadie me considera como de la guardia real —contestó bruscamente. Bulma batió sus pestañas para dar paso a una contracción en sus cejas lilas.

—Pero lo eres, tú me cuidas —dijo con extrañeza. Luego añadió engreída—. Si soy reina y tú eres mi guardia personal, entonces eso te hace de la guardia real —agregó unas risas escandalosas. Seripa sonrió levemente, no quería mencionar que tampoco la veían a ella como reina y menos aún, a su hijo como el heredero del trono de Vegeta.

Vegeta anunció que partiría de misión y Bulma simplemente asintió despreocupada, llevó la vista hacia Nappa y le dirigió la palabra para la sorpresa de los dos hombres.

—Nappa —dijo sin mucha importancia. Vegeta abrió los ojos sin entender—. ¿Eres tú el encargado de las corazas? Necesito un favor. Verás, Seripa es mi guardia real y dice que no tiene capa azul porque no lo es realmente —explicó con dificultad, dejando más descolocados aún a los hombres—. Quiero que le den la capa azul que le corresponde y su coraza, su chapa tiene el color erróneo, debería ser azul.

Nappa miró a Vegeta con la boca semi abierta. Vegeta a su vez, levantó sus cejas y partió, dejando a Nappa sólo con la muchacha que ya contaba con varios meses de gestación, su panza era notoria. El general no quiso darle una negativa por lo que asintió levemente y partió a cumplir con su deber.

Para Bulma ya estaban listas para hacerse ver como la flamante reina y su guardia personal, se puso el mejor vestido alienígena de su guardarropas sabiendo que eso iría a enfadar más a sus súbditos, pero eran infinitamente más lindos que los que disponían en el planeta Vegeta. Contaba con un vestido simple de color turquesa oscuro con toques dorados en los bordes, las tiras del vestido que sujetaban su busto hinchado y venoso daban la vuelta por su cuello. Seripa acudió a ella con un ligero tono rojo en sus mejillas, había dejado atrás su traje rosado y se puso uno morado opaco por mera sugerencia de Bulma, puesto que el rosado chillón con el azul de la capa no iban bien juntos. También abandonó su polaina amarilla por el mismo motivo pero conservó su arete dorado.

—Quiero conocer el planeta, llevo demasiado tiempo aquí y no tengo idea de cómo luce —anuncio la terrícola para el espanto de Seripa.

—No creo que sea una buena idea, mi señora, demos una vuelta por el palacio. Es mucho más interesante que afuera —trató de persuadirla pero falló en su intento.

—Ya conozco lo interesante de este palacio y no lo es del todo, Vegeta no tiene ningún sentido de decoración —se quejo y buscó la salida del pasillo seguro para ella.

—Entonces le sugiero que me permita reclutar un par de hombres para escoltarla —dijo apresurada—. No es seguro si vamos las dos solas —Bulma accionó el botón que las liberaba de la seguridad y vio la inmensidad del palacio con sus esclavos y generales y miembros del consejo de guerra que irían encontrando en el camino—. Me tomará un día o dos en encontrarlos, tengo unos nombres en mente.

—Está bien, Seripa, tienes mi consentimiento —hablaba como una soberana—. Vamos a recorrer los pasillos, debo caminar lo que no he caminado todos estos meses —dijo mientras estiraba los brazos por detrás de la cabeza. Seripa suspiró en apuros. Sólo había pensado en Tomma y no le parecía que le gustaría la idea de andar caminando detrás de una forastera.

Recorrieron el camino hacia la sala del trono pero no entraron ahí, Bulma no quería verlo de nuevo y partieron hacia los lugares en los que no habían ido. Los esclavos que se encontraban en el camino las miraban con la cabeza hacia abajo pero con los ojos alzados y Seripa los miraba de vuelta con enfado puesto que eso era una ofensa que Bulma no conocía, y la terrícola los saludaba al pasar junto a ellos. Los esclavos no sabían qué hacer y hubo un par que se arrodilló implorando clemencia, dejando a Bulma pensando en qué era lo que les había hecho para que se comportaran así.

—¿Hice algo que te ofendió? —preguntaba inocente la terrícola y Seripa la tomaba del hombro con autoridad.

—No les hable a los esclavos, ellos no deberían verla siquiera —aclaró con disgusto y miró por sobre el hombro la esclava que tenían a sus pies.

—Tienen ojos, para eso sirven —dijo con una risa nerviosa—. Vamos, vete, ha sido un malentendido. Dime, ¿a que no soy la reina más linda con la que te has topado? —preguntó guiñando un ojo.

La esclava asintió con una sonrisa y la cabeza hacia abajo pero cuando escuchó a Seripa gruñir, se disculpó y salió corriendo por el pasillo. Bulma siguió caminando por el pasillo pasando ese incidente por alto hasta que llegaron a la sala de entrenamientos para los soldados de élite, la de los soldados de la guardia real y los de clase baja. Bulma escudriñaba en todas esas caras esperando ver a Vegeta aún sabiendo que él se encontraba fuera del planeta. La vi desde el vidrio que daba hacia donde estaba ella, en la segunda planta, nos quedamos mirando unos segundos. Le parecí curioso porque la miré de vuelta y al cabo de unos momentos me permití sonreírle vanidosamente, era una mujer hermosa tal como la habían descrito los rumores. Ella sonrió un tanto insegura, no muy al tanto de por qué le sonreía en un principio, por lo que seguí mi entrenamiento con los androides que habitaban las salas de entrenamiento. Bulma me señaló y preguntó a Seripa.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó pegando su dedo al vidrio mientras me seguía viendo entrenar. Seripa me lanzó una mirada furtiva antes de responder.

—Es Raditz, el hijo de Bardock—mencionó sin mucha importancia y tuvo la necesidad de seguir con el recorrido.

—Raditz —dijo al tiempo que pensaba en el segundo nombre—. ¿No es Bardock el asesino del padre de Vegeta?

Seripa tardó en responder, sabía que mentiría: —Así es, mi señora.

—¿Qué es lo que hace aquí? La manzana no cae tan lejos del árbol—Seripa levantó las cejas sin comprender. —Los hijos no son tan distintos a los padres, Raditz puede querer asesinar a Vegeta.

—Raditz no es ninguna amenaza para el rey Vegeta, mi señora, créame —Bulma asintió sin mucha certeza y me dedicó una última mirada antes de partir junto a la colona.

Siguieron su camino hacia el hangar, en donde Bulma se detuvo a ver las tantas naves que tenían en su interior, recordó con nostalgia su intento por escapar y analizó lo que en sus propios prototipos falló, pensando en que si tendría que recurrir a su antiguo proyecto para cuando su bebé naciera. Debido al aburrimiento de la colona, Bulma decidió continuar. Pasaron por los pasillos hacia una cámara en la que se podía ver la ciudad a las afueras del palacio y Bulma corrió torpemente para abalanzarse en un balconcito para ver cómo era su nuevo planeta.

Sus suelos no tenían verde, era de un árido color rojo anaranjado y las casas y edificios no eran más que réplicas feas del palacio mucho más pequeñas. Bulma vio pequeñas tiendas que se alzaban en las calles polvorientas y muchas personas con y sin armaduras caminando por ahí, divisó un mercado pobre y pocos comerciantes vendiendo sus mercancías. Seripa le explicó que en el planeta Vegeta pocos eran los que soportaban a las otras razas y no se lograban ver más esclavos de los que habían en el palacio.

Vio muchas tabernas y muchos emblemas _saiyan_ en los edificios pero muchos más emblemas de Freezer, a veces garabateados encima. Bulma se alarmó un poco y cuando vio un garabato sobre el emblema real de Vegeta, sintió pánico.

—No todos quieren a Vegeta como rey, ¿verdad? —cuestionó sin querer saber la verdad. Su voz se hacía débil.

—En todos los reinos hay detractores. El rey Vegeta ha hecho cosas que no estaban permitidas antes y ha desafiado muchas veces al consejo y a los generales más poderosos. Es normal que no piensen muy bien de él, señora —dijo con cautela pero Bulma no dejó de pensar en mí y mi padre supuestamente asesino del otrora rey Vegeta.

—Nadie mataría a un rey, ¿verdad, Seripa? Sólo fue Bardock y él está muy lejos de aquí —afirmó con inseguridad y se alejó del balcón para mirar a su guardia personal, Seripa la miraba seria, sabía que le mentiría mucho a Bulma pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Se forzó a sonreír y negó con la cabeza.

—Es verdad, Bardock ya está muy lejos de aquí—no mintió pero tampoco le respondió la pregunta a la _reina_.

* * *

Para Bulma el parto fue el dolor más terrible que había sentido en toda su vida. Fue cuando llegaban a la habitación junto a Seripa, con los pies hinchados y el cuerpo con un extraño calor que le brotaba desde las entrañas. Le pidió a la colona que se quedara junto a ella un poco, por lo menos hasta que cayera dormida. Seripa le ayudó para que se recostara en la cama, le quitó las botas y le desató el vestido en el cuello, dejando al descubierto sus senos llenos de leche. Le pasó por la cabeza una camisola suelta y la envolvió en sábanas, pero Bulma seguía sintiendo calor por lo que siempre se destapaba a regañadientes. Cuando Seripa se quedaba dormida, Bulma estaba alerta, y más entrada en la noche, Bulma sintió que se hacía pipí involuntariamente. Su esfínter se había aflojado por el embarazo por lo que no le pareció más que un síntoma molesto.

Al pasar los minutos, comprendió que no era simplemente un síntoma y alarmó a Seripa de su parto. Como iba a tener un híbrido no sabían a ciencia cierta cuándo eso iba a suceder y su hijo parecía crecer anormalmente rápido, pensó que sería prematuro porque ya se había desarrollado por completo. Seripa se levantó enseguida y arrancó todas las mantas de la cama, un líquido amarillento salía de las piernas de la reina. La guerrera arrugó la nariz cuando el olor le llegó a la nariz, sin pensarlo dos veces la tomó en sus brazos y avanzó con rapidez hacia la enfermería en donde los médicos dormían esperando malas noticias. Justamente encontraron al encargado durmiendo sobre los paneles desactivados de las incubadoras, las apagaba para no accionar erróneamente funciones de los aparatos que los bebés recién nacidos ocupaban.

Seripa llegó dando patadas, gritando como una fiera, con Bulma sujetándose el estomago mientras respiraba trabajosamente. Como si fuera un presagio, todos los bebés comenzaron a llorar y los médicos dormidos despertaron con ellos.

—Despierten, buenos para nada —gritó la colona mostrando las encías—. La reina está pariendo.

Los médicos se miraron con los ojos abiertos y rojos por la siesta. La llevaron a una cama mullida con olor a limpio y le abrieron las piernas mientras unos enfermeros se las sujetaban. Seripa retrocedió, todavía estaba aturdida por el sueño, y no sabía si todavía estaba durmiendo. Bulma jadeó, el bebé era grande y así lo sentía, no sabía cómo lo iba a expulsar de su cuerpo. Luego, miró a su guardiana con los ojos aterrorizados y la aludida asintió. Seripa buscó su rastreador y se comunicó con Nappa.

La noche después apareció Vegeta invitado por el aviso que había llegado una horas antes. Llevaba su armadura real, la capa roja y el medallón de su padre, calzando su rastreador escarlata sobre el ojo izquierdo. Nappa iba a su lado, escoltándolo, los pequeños gemidos que daba la criatura en los brazos de Bulma le llamaron la atención y el general calvo abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Dame al niño —comenzó el general Nappa mientras extendía las manos hacia ella. Era el rey Vegeta en esos momentos, no el soldado que le había entregado su protección en cuanto se fijó en ella. Sus ojos negros estaban entrecerrados en una línea de seriedad que le caló hondo en el corazón. Bulma abrazó al híbrido de manera protectora y lo llevó hacia su costado, aun estaba débil para levantarse y alejarse. El pequeño híbrido arrugó la cara viéndose severamente molesto por la interrupción de su sueño—. Ya te lo dije una vez, no lo diré dos.

—Aléjate de mí, Nappa. —Lo observó con el ceño fruncido. Buscó al rey que se paraba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y él llevó sus pupilas negras hacia otro lado—. Vegeta… —No la miró, era como si no quisiera tomar partido por ella y su hijo.

—Ese niño jamás debió hacer nacido, entiende mujer. Los híbridos no son más que una basura y un rey no los puede tener. Vamos a llevárnoslo para eliminarlo —explicó como si no le afectase asesinar a un niño recién nacido. Bulma sollozó en poder comprenderlo y miró a su hijo quejarse hasta que las lágrimas nublasen su imagen, luego lo abrazó tan fuerte como su cuerpo frágil se lo permitió.

—Vegeta, por favor. No lo hagas, es tu hijo, es pequeño —dijo sin poder decir más, siguió repitiendo _es tu hijo_ hasta que el llanto le quitó el habla. Acunó al híbrido meciéndose yendo para atrás y luego para adelante. —Lo prometo, me iré con el bebé muy lejos de aquí, nadie sabrá nunca que es el hijo de Vegeta, por favor…

Vegeta volvió su mirada oscura de vuelta a la terrícola cuando Nappa daba los pasos para llegar a la cama y arrebatarle a la criatura. Bulma chilló y Vegeta frunció el ceño, cuando su general terminó por quitárselo de las manos, Bulma se incorporó de la cama sin importarle su convalecencia y se lanzó a Nappa unos golpes inútiles. Su hijo chillaba retorciéndose en las manos grandes de Nappa que podrían cubrirlo con ambas palmas y eliminarlo sin esfuerzo. Al pasar junto a él para retirarse de su habitación, Vegeta vio a su hijo con detención, tenía una insolente cola lila que se retorcía cada vez que Nappa daba un paso. Frunció el ceño y antes de que Nappa pusiera un pie afuera, Vegeta reaccionó.

—Nappa —lo llamó con una voz tranquila y a la vez fría—. Alto.

El rey se dio media vuelta y camino hacia su general ante la mirada atenta de Bulma que comenzaba a bajarse de la cama con la torpeza de una convaleciente con las tripas sueltas. Vio cómo la capa ondulaba majestuosa con cada paso y Vegeta le clavó los ojos negros a la criatura que paró de llorar sólo por un momento, y al ver la cara del que era su padre, soltó una risita amigable. Vegeta arrugó la nariz con disgusto y luego miró a Bulma. Estaba expectante ante la que sería la razón del titubeo de su esposo y se relajó prontamente. La extranjera comenzó a llorar mientras caminaba tambaleante hacia los hombres con cautela. Bulma reconocía esa mirada en el rey y era que le daba permiso para quedarse con el híbrido.

Nappa no dijo nada cuando le quitaron al chico híbrido de las manos y se lo llevaban nuevamente a la cama, miró simplemente a Vegeta que no dejaba de mirar todo con el ceño fruncido, esperando una respuesta.

—Déjala tener al híbrido —dijo simplemente sin dejar de tener esa cara de desprecio en la cara, su hijo no le hacía mucha gracia. Se dirigió a su mujer con seriedad—. No le puedes poner Vegeta porque no se lo merece.

—No le pensaba poner ese nombre tan feo a mi hijo—aclaró la madre con una sonrisa temblorosa y Vegeta se sintió un poco ofendido.

—Esa cola debe desaparecer. Los híbridos no son dignos de ella —miró a Nappa con una mueca de disgusto—. Hazles saber a los inútiles de la enfermería que quiero que se deshagan de ella lo antes posible.

—Como diga, Su Alteza —accedió con titubeos y se retiró de la habitación. Nappa pensó en lo que dirían en el consejo de guerra y los generales al enterarse de aquello. Si la rebeldía de Vegeta les había sido una molestia, tener un heredero híbrido les supondría una insolencia muy grande. Cuando Nappa dirigió la última mirada al interior de la habitación, vio al rey sacarse el rastreador y caminar lentamente hacia la cama.

* * *

El campamento con el que contaban estaba provisto de sombra y estaba cercano de un arroyo con agua medianamente limpia que los ayudaba a recuperar fuerzas, Chichi era la encargada autoimpuesta de conseguir el alimento y cocinarlo para el grupo que contaba con una nueva fuerza a su lado, Krillin, el joven monje de un monasterio arrasado por los invasores. Al principio ella no estaba de acuerdo con permitirle quedarse junto a ellos pero al ver que podía pelear como ellos y al menos sostener un combate con algún invasor inexperto, Goku le daba la oportunidad de entrenarse con él. Gohan había comenzado a aprender a pelear por mera necesidad y a su corta edad de siete ya podía acabar con un invasor él solo.

Chichi no esperaba esa habilidad innata que poseía su primogénito aunque internamente deseaba que no fuera un guerrero, esperaba que fuera un científico como el pacífico Dr. Briefs, que también amaba a su esposa con ternura y no parecía abandonarla en sus andanzas de gloria como lo hacía Goku.

—Madre —la llamó su hijo, Chichi se volteó para verlo de cuclillas en el suelo—. Alguien viene —exclamó señalando a la recién llegada que no era más que un punto debido a la distancia. Chichi se alarmó y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Goku y Krillin quienes conversaban después de un entrenamiento ligero. Planeaban arrasar con una base que no quedaba muy lejos de donde estaban pero no sabían cuanto, a Goku le gustaba a veces pasar mucho tiempo sin atacar para que no pudieran predecir cuándo caería sobre ellos.

—Goku, un invasor acaba de aterrizar cerca del campamento —dijo con la voz echa un susurro, como si el invasor tuviera el oído super desarrollado y que podría escucharla. Su esposo se levantó del suelo como un resorte y trató de leer la energía del intruso, o _ki_ como le solía decir Krillin.

—No puedo sentir nada cerca, Chichi —le dijo en cuanto dejó de concentrarse para ver sin los ojos.

—Gohan ha dicho que lo ha visto, yo misma lo vi —se quejó ella y el aludido le tomó de los hombros como para arrullarla, Krillin apartó la mirada como por educación, dibujando una sonrisa tímida en su rostro. El antiguo monje soñaba con una esposa que le diera hijos.

—Ve a ver cómo está Goten, Chichi, no te preocupes, los invasores ya no se adentran hacia el sur. Nos temen —explicó el hijo de Bardock con una sonrisa gentil, su esposa asintió sin mucha seguridad y dio media vuelta hacia el campamento. No tardó en encontrar a su segundo hijo jugando con Gohan, era apenas un recién nacido pero parecía un chico de un año, era tan fuerte que no parecía tener unas semanas de existencia. Le acarició la cabeza morena a su primogénito y se sentó en la hierba crecida para crear una trampa para ratones y conejos pequeños a partir de ramas y hierbas tejidas, aunque Gohan siempre llegaba con pescado y bayas en sus salidas al bosque.

No vieron a Número 18 hasta que estuvo en medio del campamento, a unos pasos de ellos. Chichi gritó enseguida por la presencia de Goku y Gohan se paró frente a su madre mientras le entregaba a su hermano con la intención de defenderlos.

—¿Quién eres? —exigió Gohan con un ligero temblor en la voz, no tenía la armadura de un invasor, y tenía el aspecto de un humano como Krillin o su propia madre. La aludida sonrió en silencio.

—¿Dónde está Kakarotto? —preguntó ella con un tono coqueto y Chichi chilló recordando lo que había dicho aquel invasor en la Corporación Cápsula. _Kakarotto, hijo de Bardock. _Número 18 se acomodó el flequillo rubio detrás de una oreja—. Sólo quiero saber dónde está, no tengo interés alguno en ustedes.

—Aquí estoy —respondió una voz más allá, más seria de lo que recordaba del soldado tiritón que partió con ella desde el hangar real con dirección a la Tierra. Estaba más crecido también y hasta había hecho una familia propia. El androide sonrió vanidosamente—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Parece que ya me olvidaste, chico —dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Me prometiste que me salvarías —continuó mientras se reía a boca cerrada. El aludido frunció el ceño sin poder recordar y Chichi se sintió extrañamente celosa, apretó los puños para contenerse.

—Goku perdió la memoria durante la invasión —respondió ella por su marido y Número 18 se mostró sorprendida.

—Lamento no recordarte —comenzó el menor con seriedad—. Pero no puedo confiar en ti, debes decirme quién eres y cuáles son tus intenciones.

La rubia frunció el ceño, tendría mucho que contar en muy poco tiempo, y escudriñó las espaldas del _saiyan_ para ver a todo su séquito; la mujer que sostenía a un híbrido recién nacido, el hijo mayor de ambos y un calvo que la miraba sin cerrar los ojos. No sabía si Krillin le tenía miedo o le parecía curiosa.

—¿Sabes que no eres humano? Tu nombre no es Goku, eres Kakarotto, hijo de Bardock. Tu padre es un guerrero formidable que fue bendecido —se interrumpió cuando una sonrisa invadió su hermoso rostro—. O maldecido con el poder de ver el futuro para que pudiese ver cómo tu raza moría —el menor apartó la vista con pesar.

—Si mi raza es como los invasores que he conocido, es para mejor —exclamó con cierta congoja.

—No ha pasado —dijo con la voz endurecida. Número 18 detestaba mucho ese planeta pero era lo que conocía y servía para poder liberarse algún día de todo—. Bardock vio que tú derrotabas a Freezer en una visión pero eso debía ocurrir solamente si tú venías a la Tierra y te mandó para acá antes de que lo encarcelaran por matar a un rey —continúo—. Él no lo ha matado, si te trae algo de satisfacción. Los hombres de Freezer lo inculparon luego de que sus propios soldados lo hicieran. Bardock estaba ganando demasiado poder por lo que debían eliminarlo de alguna manera.

—Espera, ¿quién es Freezer? ¿Y Vegeta? —preguntó Chichi interrumpiéndola, Número 18 la encaró con enfado—. Goku ha mencionado a Freezer, Vegeta y a un tal Brolly. Dinos quiénes son ellos.

—Freezer es el emperador del universo conocido, por si no lo sabían, también es dueño de la Tierra —dijo con diversión—. El planeta de dónde tú vienes, Kakarotto, es el planeta Vegeta. Freezer fue tutor del actual rey Vegeta, hijo del rey Vegeta que Bardock supuestamente asesinó. Freezer no es señor del planeta Vegeta porque le tiene aprecio a su pupilo pero eso no impide que deje que sus hombres conspiren en contra de él. Inevitablemente el planeta Vegeta terminará siendo anexado al imperio de Freezer —dijo para luego tomar aire, silencio un rato—. Brolly es uno de sus hombres, aunque sea _saiyan_, pertenece a la federación que mantiene en paz a los reinos Freezer y a Vegeta. Él viene por ti, Kakarotto, vendrá a matarte dentro de poco.

Todos los presentes la miraron horrorizados, sólo Goten reía. Chichi se volvió hacia su marido con súplica, quería correr pero no había dónde. Krillin miró hacia el piso por un instante, decepcionado por cómo iban a resultar las cosas pero al cabo de unos momentos, levantó la mirada hacía ella y Número 18 no entendía la naturaleza de su insistencia. Gohan parecía no entender, los invasores para él salieron de la nada, no eran soldados del espacio que iban atacando planetas al azar. Se preguntó cuántos mundos habitados existían.

—Te falta responder una pregunta —dijo de pronto el chiquillo calvo con temor colado en su voz—. ¿Quién eres?

La mujer sonrió, se le había olvidado por completo. Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Soy el androide Número 18, mi creador era federado de ropas pero era un rebelde. Freezer me regaló al rey Vegeta regente, para ser sus oídos y ojos dentro del planeta. Mi hermano y yo fuimos alertados de las visiones del futuro, y yo fui la que te trajo para acá, _Goku_.

Al _saiyan_ parecieron afectarle esas palabras y pidió un tiempo para conversar con el grupo acerca de las nuevas condiciones que se le presentaban. Número 18 aceptó sin problemas y se encaminó a la entrada del bosque en donde sabía no escucharía nada. El día comenzó a morir y ella construyó una pira para aparentar ser un ser que necesitaba del calor como los humanos, aguardando con una paciencia infinita la resolución del grupo.

El androide Número 18 nunca fue sociable, por lo que se quedó a una distancia prudente cerca del fuego, para que la pudieran ver. Al no poder leer su _ki_, les generaría más desconfianza que se les perdía de vista, especialmente a la morena. Movió la leña por mero aburrimiento cuando Krillin se le acercó, habían estado hasta el ocaso discutiendo qué era lo que iban hacer con respecto a ella y todo lo que había revelado, bastante apartados de donde la rubia se encontraba. Al juzgar por las miradas que le tiraba la mujer de Kakarotto, era la que menos la quería ahí, en cambio, el calvo siempre le lanzaba miradas furtivas cargadas de timidez. Krillin era el que más curiosidad le tenía y cuando se acercó a la pequeña fogata que había encendido, le sonrió fulminándose de rojo en la cara y su calvicie se le calcinó.

—Entonces, tú eres un androide, ¿verdad? —comenzó Krillin mientras le temblaban la voz y las rodillas. Se sentó cerca de ella sobre un árbol caído y puso las manos sobre las rodillas. Número 18 lo observó sin despegar los labios y siguió moviendo los leños como para ignorarlo. Llevó la vista muerta a las cenizas del fuego anterior y los troncos al rojo vivo encima del polvo gris—. A Gohan y al pequeño Goten les encantará la fogata, a Goten no le cuesta mucho divertirse —continúo para luego sonreír tímidamente y dar paso a una expresión de decepción—. No eres muy habladora, 18.

—Y tú eres molesto —agregó ella con acritud. Krillin tembló un poco, ella estaba moviendo la leña en llamas para airearla cuando no necesitaba avivarse más—. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso pensaste que viniéndome a hablar acá seríamos amigos? Te tengo un consejo, niño —le dio un vistazo y lo sintió tartamudear levemente—. No confíes en nadie y estarás a salvo. Todos querrían matarte llegado el momento, puede que sea Kakarotto, su mujer o yo; todos lo harán si de ti depende su sobrevivencia —y dicho eso tiró el palo con el que movía los leños al fuego, se levantó grácilmente y se fue a un lugar apartado y oscuro. Ella no sentía frío como los humanos o _saiyan_, para ella era sólo un cosquilleo molestoso que le lamía la piel insignificantemente.

* * *

Un destello rojo desgarró el cielo celeste acompañado de un ruido ensordecedor que lo sintió hasta en el suelo, haciendo vibrar las rocas y ramitas en el barro. El androide levantó la vista con los ojos bien abiertos para contemplar el aviso de huida, Krillin tartamudeó en silencio sintiendo la presencia del ser recién llegado. Era claramente más poderoso que cualquier invasor que hubiera llegado del cielo hasta ese momento. La vio gruñir con los puños apretados con una fiera asustada.

—Debemos irnos de aquí —chilló Número 18. Krillin tartamudeó algo inteligible pero aún así llamó la atención de la rubia, ella tenía la cara viva por el miedo y sus ojos muertos tenían una chispa de sentimientos aunque ellos fueran malos —. ¿Acaso estás sordo? Ve por los niños, debemos irnos de aquí.

—¿A qué le temes, Número 18? Goku está con nosotros, nadie lo puede derrotar.

—Escúchame, tonto. Kakarotto morirá si se enfrenta a esta bestia. Anda, ve a buscar a los mocosos, debemos irnos —aclaró la mujer artificial, Krillin la miró horrorizado.

—¿Qué hay de Chichi? ¿Y Goku? ¿Los llamo a ellos también? —cuestionó perplejo, la aludida sólo le dedicó una mirada plana y sin un ápice de vida, se acercó a él con sus movimientos acuáticos y lo tomó de la mandíbula. Su mano firme bastó para que Krillin elevara la cabeza hacia sus ojos muertos y celestes.

—Tienes una memoria demasiado mala —dijo con frialdad, le beso la mejilla—. No confíes en nadie y estarás a salvo, conmigo.

—Tú misma dijiste que no confiara en nadie más que en mí mismo —le recordó el mientras se liberó de su mano ágil y lozana, tenía el ceño fruncido por la decepción—. Iré a buscar a Chichi y a Goku, tú ve por los niños.

Krillin se perdió trotando en la espesura del bosque, dejando al androide con un gruñido en la garganta. Ella dirigió la mirada al campamento, el humo de los leños podría darles aviso dónde se encontraban y al echarse a andar, pasó por él chamuscándose las botas para asfixiar las últimas brasas, moribundas, sin notar nunca el calor bajo sus pies. Al igual que el frío, para un androide, el calor era insignificante.

Dio enseguida con Gohan que cuidaba a su hermanito cuando sus padres no estaban, estaba jugando a sacarle risas al más menor con muecas y Goten reía hasta que las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos tan negros como los de su padre. Al verla llegar, el primogénito de Chichi se puso tenso, y la esperó en su puesto hasta que llegó a ellos. Estaba serio porque no confiaba en ella, era una extranjera que no le daba buena espina.

—Debemos irnos, la Tierra ya no es segura para unos niños como ustedes. Vengan conmigo, los llevaré a un lugar seguro —dijo ella como un discurso aprendido hace mucho tiempo. Gohan miró a sus espaldas, luego a las de ella, buscando a sus mayores.

—¿Mis padres están de acuerdo? ¿Dónde están ellos? ¿Y Krillin? —Gohan alzó a su hermanito desde la cuna que habían hecho tejiendo hojas largas y palitos. Goten echaba burbujas por la boca y reía después. Número 18 quiso sonreír pero temió que no le creyera.

—Ellos vienen luego, Krillin los ha ido a buscar —y no mintió, Gohan pareció percibirlo también. Asintió levemente y los sonidos de Goten lo invitaron a arrullarlo, estaba babeándole todo el brazo derecho—. Hay una base a pocos minutos de aquí, iré primero y nos conseguiré una nave.

—¿Dónde nos llevarás? —cuestionó consternado.

—Si te dijera perdería la gracia —respondió con una sonrisa y comenzó a andar. Gohan la miró sin mover un músculo y miró hacia atrás pero no encontró a nadie. Para cuando quiso preguntarle más a la mujer sin patria, ella ya no se encontraba por ninguna parte. La llamó bajito, para no alertar a nadie ni siquiera a su pequeño hermano que tenía todo el mentón con saliva. Le pasó el pulgar por encima para limpiarlo y se contagió de sus risitas.

Krillin y sus padres no se hicieron esperar más tiempo y Gohan salió a su encuentro, habían partido en la mañana a buscar hierbas y animalejos para la comida con canastas enormes colgadas a la espalda, hechas de la misma manera que la cuna de Goten pero habían prescindido de ellas puesto que ya no las llevaban consigo. Goten lloró al ver a su madre y apuntó sus manos gordas hacía ella para que lo alzara, así lo hizo y Gohan miró a su padre con curiosidad. Krillin fue el que tomó la palabra.

—¿Dónde está Número 18? —preguntó con terror pensando que se había ido sola, desechándolo a él también.

—Dijo que iría a buscarnos una nave para nosotros —respondió Gohan con miedo a sonreír, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando pero irse a viajar por el espacio lo emocionaba internamente. Krillin suspiró aliviado.

—¿Qué es lo que le sucedió? —preguntó firme Kakarotto sin mostrarse aliviado en lo más mínimo. El antiguo monje se estremeció, se encogió de hombros.

—Vio una nave precipitarse al suelo hace unos momentos, a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí. Dice que estamos en peligro y que debemos irnos de aquí —contó sin mencionar la parte de dejarlos a ellos atrás. Escudriñó en los rostros de los demás buscando reacciones, Chichi se cubría la boca en silencio, su esposo cerraba los ojos, pensativo.

—Ay, Gok u—se quejó su mujer mientras acunaba a su hijo menor. El aludido abrió sus ojos más serio que nunca.

—No arrancaré de este planeta, prometí que lo libraría de los invasores y eso es lo que estamos haciendo —dijo para pesar de Chichi, Krillin abrió la boca pero no dijo nada.

—Oh, pero debes hacerlo ahora —aclaró el androide recién llegado mientras se dejaba ver a través de la oscuridad que le proporcionaban las ramas. Tenía los brazos cruzados en el pecho y el pelo alborotado, signo de que había emprendido el vuelo a altas velocidades. Krillin no pudo evitar sonreír al verla pero le duró poco—. Este invasor no es como los otros, es el soldado federado más poderoso y más despiadado que existe. Brolly no se detendrá en encontrarte y matarte, y ciertamente, no pensará dos veces en hacerlo también con tu mujer, Gohan y el pequeño Goten.

—Puedo vencerlo —dijo Kakarotto con furia mientras se volteaba a su mujer con su pequeño hijo en brazos—. Tú debes irte, acompaña a 18. Ella te llevará a un lugar seguro, confío en ella —miró a Krillin—. Tú también, amigo.

—Goku, no estarás hablando enserio. Los señores Briefs están muertos, no les debes nada. Ven, vamos al lugar seguro del que hablan, por favor. Estoy cansada de correr —se quejó Chichi con Goten tirando burbujas nuevamente mientras movía los brazos a los lados con energía.

—Están muertos porque les fallé, encontraré a Bulma como les dije que lo haría y esta vez lo haré bien —afirmó con el ceño fruncido, Número 18 comenzó a reír y el aludido le dedicó una mirada furiosa.

—¿Bulma Briefs? ¿Enserio? —cuestionó con burla luego se puso seria—. Ella no necesita que la salven, muchacho. Es la supuesta _reina_ del planeta Vegeta. Está mejor que todos nosotros, Vegeta la cuida como a ninguna otra —explicó con desprecio—. Ahora, ¿nos vamos? Harás que nos maten con tantos titubeos…

Un puño furioso calló del cielo precisamente el momento en el que ella terminó su frase y todos se dispersaron enseguida, un soldado de resplandor dorado había dado con ellos cuando discutían y nadie le prestó atención a su energía cuando se acercaba. Número 18 abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, ese no era Brolly. El hijo loco de Paragus era un chico taimado con el pelo café oscuro, algo delgado y de ropas usuales de _saiyan_: una armadura federada de chapa roja y capa de color blanco, color de los hombres federados. Este soldado tenía joyas en la frente, los brazos, muñecas, pecho, cintura y pies; y de ropas alienígenas con el pecho descubierto. Su pelo esa rubio y alborotado hacia arriba y en punta.

La risa del soldado dorado se vio truncada cuando escuchó llorar a Goten, tirado en el suelo y alzando las manos hacia el cielo buscando arrullo. Camino hacia el bebé, con cada paso que daba las botas enjoyadas se hundía en el suelo como si se tratara de un gigante pero sabía que no era más que la demostración de su fuerza temible. Chichi se interpuso, su esposo le gritó mientras interceptaba el golpe que le iba dirigido. No soportó la fuerza con la que caía el puño y retrocedió, Chichi se obligó a resguardar a sus hijos pero el androide le gritó.

—¡Debemos irnos! —tomó a Krillin del hombro—. Toma a Gohan, iré por Goten.

* * *

Freezer se reía cada vez más fuerte, invitando a su reducido séquito a hacerlo también. Zarbon fue el único en no imitarlo, miraba serio a su señor, como si pudiese leer entrelíneas lo que ninguno de los presentes en la habitación podían ver. Freezer se percató sin dejar de lado su sonrisa burlona. El nuevo informe desde el planeta Vegeta lo había dejado de buen humor.

—¿Qué sucede, mi querido Zarbon? —preguntó con una inocencia fingida y acarició la esfera azul con suavidad, jamás se separaba de ella. Tenía la superstición que el tiempo ya le era indiferente, y pasaba junto a él como si no lo viera—. ¿Acaso no estás feliz por la noticia de Vegeta? Nuestro pequeño pupilo ya tiene a un heredero para su corona.

—Disculpe, mi señor. Sabe que los _saiyan_ no aceptan a la _sangre diluida_ como herederos del trono, no creo que vaya a pasar mucho tiempo para que Vegeta sacrifique a ese niño —explicó Zarbon con seriedad, no veía cómo aquello podía ayudarles a controlar a esa raza molesta y peligrosa.

—Pues eso es porque no has escuchado la segunda parte del informe, mi querido Zarbon —dijo mientras hacia una pausa a modo de suspenso—. Él no permitió que sacrificaran a su retoño, mis informantes dicen que detuvo a Nappa cuando planeaba hacerlo. Al parecer a nuestro antiguo pupilo se está familiarizando con los sentimientos que tanto rechazaba.

Zarbon se mostró sorprendido pero tuvo la necesidad de comportarse y tosió levemente cubriéndose la boca con un puño, cerró los ojos. Una sonrisa vanidosa adornó su rostro verde.

—Al consejo de guerra no le va a agradar esa insolencia —concluyó el general más leal a Freezer, haciendo que su señor sonriera también. Trazó círculos imaginarios en la esfera azul que no tenía ninguna característica sobrenatural más que su color turquesa fosforescente.

—¿Qué hay de nuestra androide, Zarbon? No he escuchado más de ella, ¿es tiempo de buscar a su mellizo o estoy exagerando?

—En absoluto, señor, ella está en una misión que le encomendó Vegeta. Al parecer quiso ahorrarnos el trabajo de eliminar a Kakarotto de nuestra base en la Tierra —explico solemne, Freezer asintió.

—¿Y Paragus? —preguntó de pronto, dejando sorprendidos a Dodoria y Kiwi, quienes miraban sin decir una palabra. Para lo que a ellos respectaba, Paragus era un traidor de baja importancia.

—No me ha reportado nada, mi señor. Él es un general de vasta experiencia, déjelo trabajar, estoy seguro que no lo decepcionará —comentó Zarbon mientras analizaba de soslayo a Kiwi quien había ascendido recientemente, no confiaba en él.

—No se preocupen, mis más leales soldados, recuerden que Paragus es de los nuestros —añadió Freezer mientras daba una risotada. Zarbon fue el único que lo secundó.

* * *

La nave tembló un poco debido a la turbulencia, a Número 18 le dolía la cabeza por un golpe que había recibido de parte del soldado desconocido. Había tratado de parar un golpe dirigido a Krillin pero simplemente lo amainó y el antiguo monje quedó mal herido en sus brazos, gruñó ante tal recuerdo y se dio la vuelta. Había puesto el piloto automático por lo que se dio la libertad de merodear por la nave y revisar a los niños. Los sollozos de Gohan le llamaron la atención, eran silenciosos, como si tratara de ocultarlo y siempre eran aplacados por los gritos desconsolados de Goten. Número 18 se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Podrías callarlo? Me hace estallar los oídos —declaró la mujer que no tenía tacto para esas cosas y los ojos rojos de Gohan la miraron con desprecio. Estaba acurrucado en la cama incómoda que estaba pegada a la pared, había tres iguales, una a cada lado de la habitación y Gohan se había apoderado de una y había dejado a Goten en la otra, Krillin yacía en la que sobraba, inconsciente y mal herido. A Número 18 no le importaba, ella apenas dormía.

—Déjalo llorar, no tiene razones para no hacerlo —dijo con firmeza mientras se acurrucaba hacia la pared nuevamente. Miraba el metal frío como si tuviera algo interesante, la mujer chasqueó la lengua.

—No soy la culpable de que esto sucediera, niño —le respondió la rubia con furia—. Les advertí que nos fuéramos pero no me hicieron caso, tu padre quiso quedarse a combatir y me los llevé como él quería.

—¿Qué le sucedió a mamá? Pensé que ella iba con nosotros también —rebatió de vuelta con un sollozo revoloteando en la garganta.

—No lo logró, chico, esas cosas pasan —declaró un poco más calma, entrecerró sus ojos celestes con un sentimiento que Gohan no supo describir—. De cualquier forma, quizás fue lo mejor —el primogénito de Kakarotto se volvió hecho una furia—. No puedo protegerlos a los humanos como a ustedes, tú y tu hermano tienen sangre _saiyan_ y es mucho más valiosa que la humana.

—¿Cómo puedes hablar así? —le preguntó con ira—. Tengo sangre humana también, ¿o lo has olvidado?

—No estés enojado conmigo, niño, tu padre hizo lo que hizo para dejarnos tiempo para escapar, ¿o acaso querías morir con él? ¿Qué hay de Goten? —su voz se hizo dura y Gohan pensó que se le coló hasta en los huesos, haciéndolo temblar—. No soy tu enemiga, Gohan. Los enemigos están ahí afuera, ya viste lo que hicieron. Mandaron a esa bestia a asesinar a tu padre y estás enojado conmigo porque te ayudé a salir, a ti y a tu hermano —se acercó a él con agilidad marina y Gohan la miró con los ojos abiertos—. Vive, niño, entrena y asesina. Acaba con tus enemigos como lo hicieron con tu padre. Puedo ayudarte, vi lo que hiciste en la Tierra, tienes esto en la sangre.

A Gohan le temblaba el mentón, no quería llorar por pena sino por impotencia. Asintió levemente y Número 18 sonrió dejando entrever algo así como un sentimiento de orgullo, ella le acarició la mejilla.

—Podemos hacerlo, Gohan. Juntos los mataremos a todos.

Un pito sonó en toda la nave y Gohan alzó la voz preguntándose a qué se debía todo. Número 18 se pasó al puesto de mandos y tecleó unos cuantos comandos, la nave se iluminó de un tono rojo y Goten se calló por la impresión. Luego comenzó a reír siguiendo la luz con las manos. Gohan se alarmó cuando el androide volvió a entrar a la habitación sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

—¿Qué significan esas luces? —preguntó mientras veía todo teñido de rojo, como si la nave sangrara. Número 18 torció una sonrisa.

—Estamos acercándonos en una zona de alta velocidad, vamos, recuéstate —le dijo mientras le aplastaba la frente con una mano y lo obligaba a yacer sobre la cama—. Vas a dormir un poco.

—¿Dormir? No quiero dormir, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte, 18. ¿A dónde iremos?

—No puedes esperar viajar por meses sin hacer nada, te aburrirás y te dará demencia espacial. Vamos, si te duermes ahora, despertarás en el planeta Vegeta sin siquiera notarlo —explicó ella con la misma sonrisa torcida.

—¿Demencia espacial? No entiendo de lo que me estás hablando…—expresó mientras recibía a Goten de parte de ella, luego el androide accionaba un botón. De la pared salió un vidrio bastante ancho y pensó que se ahogaría, Goten comenzó a reír echando burbujas mientras que su hermano golpeaba el vidrio con insistencia llamando a la rubia con atropellamiento. Ella sólo rió y accionó el siguiente botón, de pronto lo envolvió un vapor dulzón que lo hizo dormir al instante.

Tal como ella le había dicho al principio, cuando despertó no supo que habían pasado meses desde que lo había atacado el vapor sin piedad y se incorporó con su hermano en brazos, pensó que el pequeño Goten no eran tan pequeño. Sus músculos estaban adormecidos como si hubiese acostado con una posición desfavorable y se los masajeó con suavidad, Número 18 apareció de pronto del puesto de control.

—Buenos días —dijo sin esperar respuesta, parecía que ella no cambiaba con el tiempo pero estaba vestida de otra manera, llevaba unas botas oscuras que le cubría la mitad de las pantorrillas, una coraza decorativa con una hombrera pequeña al lado izquierdo y unos pantalones claros ajustados, sobre ellos iba una tela color ciruela que bajaba desde la coraza hasta las rodillas tanto atrás como adelante. Krillin estaba más allá, sentado de mala manera debido a sus heridas, con un pelo largo y negro como sus ojos, fue extraño verlo sin su calvicie. Luego Gohan supo que Número 18 no había dormido y se había dedicado a vigilarlo.

—¿Hemos llegado? —preguntó mientras se levantaba un tanto tembloroso, pensó que caería. Goten reía sin parar. El estómago del hermano mayor rugió sin piedad. Goten volvió a reír y el primogénito se enrojeció de golpe, pidió disculpas y la aludida simplemente golpeó la pared de la que salieron muchas provisiones de algún punto del imperio de Freezer, no tenía idea de qué era pero pensó que al chico no le importaría. Ella no dormía mucho y tampoco comer era algo que le apasionara.

—Toma lo que quieras, sé que ustedes los _saiyan_ necesitan mucho combustible para funcionar —el chico enrojeció nuevamente. Número 18 rebuscó entre las cosas algo que le pudieran dar al más pequeño de los dos y no encontró más que un líquido azul que teñía los dientes, tomó precauciones y bebió antes, era dulzón y no tenía parecido alguno a la leche materna pero no tenían otra opción, era ese jugo o nada. Gohan no comió hasta que vio a Goten beberse su líquido azul de la mano de la mujer.

—Si quieres yo lo hago, es mi hermano, no le debes ninguna preocupación —anunció el chico con los hombros caídos pero Número 18 no dijo nada, siguió dándole sorbos pequeños de liquido entre risas del bebé. El androide se sorprendió de sí misma, no pensaba que en su metálico interior, albergara un instinto maternal.

* * *

Al entrar al hangar real, Número 18 vio por el rabillo del ojo el lugar donde frecuentaba Zarbon, para escuchar los reportes de todas las sabandijas engatusadas, como ella. Se acercó a un soldado con el que parecía tener una cierta cercanía y le dirigió unas palabras, el soldado que no era _saiyan_, asintió y se dirigió al interior de la nave a buscar a Krillin para llevárselo al almacén donde estaría más seguro y podrían curar sus heridas, antes de irse, la rubia le dio un papel con garabatos de otro mundo. El soldado era un rebelde como se iría a enterar más tarde Gohan.

Número 18 siguió la marcha con el híbrido y su hermanito, planeaba ir a visitar a Vegeta al instante para dar su palabra de que Kakarotto había muerto y volcar toda su atención en encontrar el modo de proteger al par de _colonos_ sin levantar muchas sospechas. Tenía planeado poner bajo su alero al mayor enseguida, conseguirle una armadura y entrenarlo cuanto antes. Ella figuraba en todas las listas como propiedad de la federación y acompañante de Vegeta, por lo que su pupilo pasaría automáticamente a la federación sin mucho esfuerzo. El más pequeño, aun no tenía idea. Era demasiado menor para todo y muy dependiente para su gusto, no contaba con que Goten sobreviviera muchos meses pero para no desalentar a Gohan tenía que hacerlo durar todo lo que pudiera.

Se encaminó con seguridad por los pasillos reales, estaba la guardia real por todo el pasillo adyacente a la sala del trono, por lo que supo que Vegeta estaría ahí por la mera acción de Nappa. Lo imaginaba aburrido escuchando a sus generales y consejeros de guerra heredados de su padre, haciendo caso omiso de sus insinuaciones en contra de su _reina_ y del mal manejo con el reino. No tardó en enterarse de que Bulma había parido a un _sangre diluida_, como le decían a su retoño de pelo tan lila como ella. Se rió para sus adentros, era el colmo que el híbrido hubiese heredado los colores de su madre, sin duda un dolor de cabeza para el padre.

Número 18 entró a la vista de todos los presentes y Vegeta pareció más atento a su presencia que la de sus generales, hasta le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se sentaba bien en el trono. La mujer artificial llegó hasta los escalones que elevaban al trono por encima de los demás y tuvo la decencia de no poner un pie en ellos, se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que Gohan llegara a su espalda con Goten en brazos. Número 18 sonrió ofensiva al igual que Vegeta lo hacía para ella.

—Kakarotto está muerto, Su Alteza, tal como lo has ordenado —expresó ella con monotonía y Gohan llevó la mirada hacia abajo con pesar, era una herida que todavía sangraba, apretó la mandíbula para no llorar. Goten se quedaba dormido en sus brazos a cabezazos, sin poder sostenerla debido al cansancio. Vegeta apretó los mangos del asiento con fuerza mientras reía a boca cerrada. «De ninguna manera pudo haber sobrevivido»_, _se dijo a sí misma.

—Vaya, androide, te trajiste un par de mascotas contigo —dijo el rey con una sonrisa. Le dedicó una mirada fiera a Gohan quien bajó la cabeza con ganas de llorar—. Tienes un gusto sutil por las sabandijas.

—Ellos son los hijos de Kakarotto —señaló con firmeza la chica encarando al soberano a los ojos. Vegeta no simuló su sorpresa y abrió los ojos ligeramente, al cabo de unos segundos su mutismo se le curó, dando paso a una risa suave— Son sólo un par de híbridos, no creo que le moleste. Altez a—un poco de sarcasmo se le coló en la voz pero no le importó, hizo una reverencia insignificante con la cabeza para darle la espalda y retirarse de la sala. Gohan tardó un poco en seguirla, el rey le parecía siniestro y no soportaría tener que enfrentarlo por sí sólo. Mantuvo un paso tembloroso pero constante a las espaldas de la mujer rubia sin despegar la vista del suelo.

—¡No olvides cortarles la cola! —gritó Vegeta con una risa macabra pero ninguno de los presentes lo secundó. Le dedicaban miradas asqueadas al híbrido con humano tal como el príncipe que gritaba en la habitación de la humana mientras le cortaban su cola lila.

Gohan la siguió por el pasillo sin saber qué hacer, Goten comenzaba a moverse inquieto antes de ponerse a llorar, tenía hambre y ninguna madre cerca que le proporcionara alimento. Gohan se encogió de hombros, impotente, y dirigió la mirada a la rubia sin querer hablarle. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y en el estómago, una lágrima por sus padres le rodó por la mejilla y se pasó la mano con rapidez para limpiarla.

—Esta noche dormirás en mi habitació n—dijo planamente sin siquiera dirigirles la mirada. Tocó un panel después de un poco de caminata y una puerta hacia una estancia vacía se abrió, al entrar, Gohan se encontró en el centro de la habitación—. Me encargaré de conseguirles comida y una muda de ropa, las suyas ya están muy arruinadas —dijo y Gohan asintió en silencio.

Los _saiyan_ no contaban con leche en el palacio, usualmente las madres les daban leche un par de días antes de dejarlos en las incubadoras y abandonarlos a los cuidados de los médicos que contaban con el equipamiento para cuidarlos, pero no estaba segura de que ellos le dieran leche para un híbrido sin el consentimiento del rey o algún general de alto rango por lo que Número 18 supo qué debía hacer. Debía acudir al almacén de esclavos a conseguir lo necesario para el pequeño Goten.

* * *

**Nota ****de la**** Autora: **Tengo demasiado sueñooo pero heme aquí, escribí este inmenso capítulo para dar por terminada la primera campaña. ¿Qué les ha parecido? La segunda temporada vendrá no muy pronto, pero espero que no sea más de tres semanas, comenzará con Trunks ;) Mis disculpas si hay faltas de ortografía pero hoy día sábado fue mi único día libre en mucho tiempo y después estaré ocupada, he ahí mi arrebatamiento de escribir todo el día hasta las casi 3 de la mañana. Después leeré el capítulo entero en busca de errores.

Me sugirieron separarla en dos partes pero creí que perdería la magia xD Bueno eso, cree un personaje, no quería pero no logré acomodarlo a los personajes que me ayudaron a encontrar, gracias a Sinead por sus molestias ;) también inventé un trago y un planeta: el famoso zigguahi y el planeta Kanatyr jaja nunca me pensé capaz. Gohan fue el personaje revelación, aunque ya lo tenía pensado no pensé que me gustaría tanto, y eso que no soy muy fanática de él. No fui capaz de escribir a Vegeta con el embarazo de Bulma, por más que lo intenté simplemente no pude, pero espero haberlo hecho medianamente bien. A Krillin me lo tuve que llevar de la Tierra y eso que pensaba en dejarlo ahí, pero comprendí que Goten y Trunks son mayores que Marron por unos años así que debe aparecer un tiempito más jaja Aay amo a Seripa (: aunque le cambié sutilmente de ropa jaja no me parecía el rosado con el azul, no pegan. No sé que más decir de este capítulo... ¡Paragus! Al principio él no iba a ser malo ajaja pero las cosas cambian cuando uno las va escribiendo, pensé que se me estaban acabando los malos y eran todos buenos, bueno, eso no pasa xD

Antes de que se me olvide, gracias a los comentarios de JazminM, Bunnyball, LilyBrief, Perla16, Sakury Li'Minamoto, Asaia16 y Sybilla's Song por sus comentarios, en el capítulo 14 se me olvidó ;)

Nos vemos en la segunda campaña, saludos y muchos besos, RP.

**EDITADO.**


	17. Vientos de guerra

**Segunda Campaña**

**"Vegeta"**

**17**

**Vientos de guerra**

* * *

—Una vez más. Más fuerte, más fuerte. ¡Dije más fuerte!—el androide frunció el ceño y paró el golpe que le iba dirigido. Estrujó el puño bajo el suyo y Gohan apenas gimió. —Cuando digo más fuerte, el chico obedece. ¿O es que acaso eso es todo lo que tienes? No vencerás a nadie golpeando como una señorita, ¡más fuerte!

Número 18 lanzó el puño que tenía agarrado con tanta fuerza que todo el cuerpo de Gohan se dobló hacia la derecha, sin poder siquiera evitarlo. El androide le dirigió un golpe en el abdomen que le extrajo todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones, escupió un poco de saliva. La rubia le dio una patada grácil en la cara y el primogénito de Kakarotto terminó en el suelo con un gruñido atrapado en la garganta.

—¿Es eso todo lo que tienes, Gohan? —preguntó con la voz brusca, resonando en toda la sala de entrenamientos. No había más personas vigilando la pelea más que ellos mismos, Goten permanecía siempre fuera de la sala por mera protección. El más pequeño de los híbridos se encontraba en cuclillas sin más diversión que un par de piedras desprendidas de sus botas y las tiraba a modo de bolas, chocándolas entre sí para ver cuál se desintegraba primero. No pasó mucho tiempo para que no le quedara más que polvo en las manos, suspiró. Se elevó sobre el suelo para ver la ventanilla de la sala de entrenamientos, Gohan estaba sobre un codo tratando de levantarse y Número 18 le hablaba sin un rasguño en su rostro lozano.

—No eres más que un pobre híbrido, ¿qué dirían tus padres de ti? —Gohan gruñó mientras se levantaba del suelo y cargaba contra ella con rabia. Volvió a hablar mientras esquivaba los ataques. —Eres un pobre híbrido huérfano. Tan débil que no puedes siguiera golpearme. —rió un poco y la garganta de Gohan sollozó de ira, blandiendo el puño con ferocidad. Para cuando dio el último golpe, el puño acarició los cabellos rubios del androide arrancándole una exclamación de sorpresa, Gohan sonrió con la cara demacrada por el cansancio y al pasar un rato, comenzó a reír con suavidad. Número 18 no reía pero el híbrido había pasado mucho tiempo con ella para leer su rostro muerto y saber que estaba satisfecha. Al cabo de unos momentos, la rubia sonrió de lado mientras lo veía con algo así como felicidad. —No creas que ya estás preparado, no puedes esperar a que el enemigo te insulte para poder atacar como corresponde.

—Gracias por el cumplido, 18—comentó con una sonrisa el mayor de Kakarotto mientras se pasaba el dorso de la mano por la cara para quitarse el sudor. Sabía que nunca lograría arrancarle cumplidos a la mujer artificial tan fácilmente, no era su estilo ir alabando al bando que le habían arrebatado su libertad y la de su hermano. Gohan poco sabía de la vida de la mujer y todo lo había escuchado provenía de la boca de otros seres porque ella no charlaba con él de cosas mundanas.

—Descansa un poco, no creas que hemos terminado por hoy—anunció la mujer mientras cruzaba la sala y se retocaba el pelo frente a un vidrio que reflejaba toda la luz. Sonrió al ver al muchacho beber agua sin ser observada, ya le llegaba más arriba de la cabeza y ya había dejado atrás el cuerpo infantil que tenía en la Tierra, dando paso al de cualquier soldado en ese planeta.

El pequeño Goten se asomó por la puerta rendido por el aburrimiento y la llamó con gentileza. El androide 18 lo miró de soslayo.

—Señorita Número 18—comenzó el menor con temor, tenía la mitad del cuerpo oculto en el umbral y sólo una porción de la cara visible. —¿Ya nos podemos ir? Me estoy aburriendo mucho—declaró con humildad y la aludida sonrió de lado casi imperceptiblemente. Gohan miró la escena con una sonrisa, se dirigió hacia él a paso lento y le acarició la cabeza poblada de pelo negro.

—No hemos terminado, chico. Gohan no está listo para entrenarte, debes esperar un poco más—dijo con monotonía, su brusquedad había quedado atrás para responderle al chico que era un tanto sensible. Algunos decían que eran una redundancia de lo que habíamos sido Kakarotto y yo, pero en una versión más amable y fraternal.

—Ve a pasear por el palacio, Goten, cuando vuelvas te prometo que nos iremos—prometió el mayor con una sonrisa amable y Goten asintió con pesar. No solían entrenarlo mucho pero ya conocía muchos golpes y formas de pararlos o esquivarlos, controlar su energía y hasta volar. Número 18 no pensaba entrenarlo más que eso porque esperaba que Gohan lo hiciera cuando estuviera listo, no podía tener a dos pupilos a la vez o comenzarían a sospechar de ella, queriendo proteger a los dos hijos de Kakarotto como si fuese una rebelde protegiendo a los suyos.

Goten cerró la puerta y se marchó arrastrando los pies. Conocía con rigurosidad todos los pasillos colindantes con las salas de entrenamiento que usaban los federados, siempre se paseaba por ahí esperando a que Gohan terminara con su entrenamiento a la espera de que pudiera entrenarlo a él como correspondía. Pero sabía que debía esperar a que eso pasara, y caminaba cerca sin alejarse demasiado del androide y su hermano. Cada vez que se encontraba con algún soldado del palacio bajaba la mirada y se retiraba con rapidez, sin importar que le hablaran o algo, su cola cortada le daba el pase de la invisibilidad. Sabía que era como un ratón en el palacio, escabulléndose por los pasillos de los soldados y los esclavos que lo pudieran acusar a sus amos, nadie quería a los ratones y se aburría esperando a que volvieran a su escondite.

Al ver por un pasillo perpendicular a un soldado que se aproximaba con paso firme, optó por retroceder y en su huída se topó con un chico de su porte, un poco más alto quizás, quien se quejó al tropezarse con el chico híbrido.

—Ten cuidado por dónde caminas—dijo el chico mientras se sobaba la frente. Irguió la cabeza al escuchar los pasos del soldado mientras se aproximaba a la esquina en la que se encontraban y tomó a Goten por los hombros y se echó a correr. —Rápido, me están buscando—Goten se resistió y el chico le explicó con altanería. —No puedo confiar en ti, ya me viste, debes venir conmigo.

—¿Porqué te buscan? —preguntó el chico espantado. —No debo alejarme mucho, mi hermano puede terminar en cualquier momento y debo estar cerca para que nos podamos ir a casa—explicó con horror pero el intruso no lo escuchó, estaba buscando un lugar para esconderse. Goten no pudo evitar pensar que sería vinculado a un crimen que no había cometido.

—Sólo camina, nos escucharán si seguimos hablando—y así pasó, el gran general del rey ya los había visto y se encontraba a sus espaldas. Goten no quiso darse vuelta, le recorría un escalofrío que le erizaba el cabello de la nuca.

—El chico no deja de dar problemas—dijo el grandulón y Goten pensó que su voz retumbaba en todo el pasillo como un ogro en una cueva. El chico pataleó cuando el soldado lo tomó del cuello de la ropa y lo alzó por los aires. —Tu madre me insistió que te buscara para que no te metieras en problemas, pero me temo que no es posible para alguien como tú, ¿verdad? Vegeta estará furioso contigo cuando se entere.

—Él no se enterará, Nappa. Suéltame—el grandulón comenzó a reír macabramente, Goten quiso correr pero no le parecía valiente dejar a alguien atrás mientras él mismo se ponía a salvo. —Te ordeno que me dejes o lo pagarás caro—declaró y el grandote rió con más ganas.

—¿Y cómo pretendes hacer eso, eh?

El chico se retorció un poco con desesperación hasta que se detuvo de súbito para dar paso a una risa juguetona. Puso una mano sobre el corpulento general y le mandó una bola de energía para que se apartara, soltándole del agarre que lo mantenía elevado. Dio un salto sobre la cabeza calva de Nappa y con un pie sobre ella se dio impulso para correr a su espalda. Goten lo siguió sin pensarlo dos veces, no quería que lo agarraran por culpa del chico rebelde y lo encontró riéndose en una esquina siguiente. Parecía que se haría pipí.

—Ese soldado te estaba buscando, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste para enojar al rey? —preguntó incrédulo Goten mientras lo veía ahogarse de risa. El chico aspiró reiteradas veces para recobrar el aliento.

—Nacer—dijo simplemente el chico sin inmutarse, cuando se hubo calmado de su jolgorio le sonrió ampliamente. —Soy el príncipe Trunks, mucho gusto. ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

—¿El príncipe? —exclamó espantado Goten y retrocedió un poco pensando en que debería tumbarse al suelo en una reverencia, el chico se puso a reír nuevamente.

—¿Acaso he dicho algo malo? Seré de cabeza y ojos lavanda, pero sigo siendo el príncipe, ¿no crees? —dijo con simpleza. —Nappa siempre anda diciendo que haré enojar a mi padre pero no es cierto, él siempre está enojado. No puedo hacerlo enfadar si ya lo está, ¿cierto? —Goten apenas asintió. —¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy Goten—respondió simplemente y Trunks pareció esperar unos momentos algo que no vino.

—Vaya, no eres de presentaciones muy largas, ¿eh? Bien, Goten, hijo de nadie, ¿vives en el palacio? —Goten asintió en silencio, Trunks frunció el ceño en una mueca extrañada. —Nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿eres nuevo? —Goten negó con la cabeza y Trunks empezó a reírse nerviosamente. —¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres raro? No, no. No respondas, no era una pregunta.

—Lo siento. Vivo con mi hermano y la señorita Número 18 en sus habitaciones. No salgo mucho, sólo los acompaño cuando van a entrenar, a veces me dejan entrenar con ellos…—pensó en contar que iba al almacén de Ma'niat muy seguido pero recordó que el androide le había hecho prometer que nunca lo mencionaría, así que calló. Al repasar sus palabras comprendió lo triste de su comentario. Goten se encogió de hombros. Trunks lo observó por primera vez casi serio, viéndose extrañamente tocado por sus palabras. Le sonrió.

—Si quieres entrenar puedes venir conmigo, mi padre entrena conmigo cuando le da la gana, pero no es siempre. Tampoco entreno con los demás soldados porque soy el príncipe pero sé que en realidad es porque soy un híbrido—dijo sin parecer importarle el tema de ser híbrido. Goten al cabo de unos momentos sonrió ampliamente. —Supongo que eso es un sí.

* * *

La sala de tronos estaba rebosante de consejeros y altos generales de guerra, y Vegeta no se encontraba del todo contento por aquello. Se había escurrido paulatinamente en el trono hasta obtener una posición extraña pero cómoda, ninguno de los presentes dijo algo pero se sentían un tanto ofendidos por la poca atención que su rey les brindaba. Bufó un tanto, se encontraba inusualmente cansado, no había alcanzado a dormir del todo cuando Nappa lo fue a sacar de su habitación porque una comitiva de Freezer iba a llegar al planeta dentro de poco. Cuando llegó al trono no había más gente que sus súbditos.

Un soldado joven le estaba hablando de sus últimas conquistas cuando Vegeta buscó a su calvo general a un lado de su trono y le habló sin tomar en cuenta al soldado que también lo hacía.

—¿Mi rey?—preguntó el aludido viéndose interrumpido, tenía el rostro contraído pero se obligaba a gobernar sus sentimientos de ofensa para poder dirigirse con educación a su monarca.

—¿Cuándo más tengo que soportar tus tonterías? —cuestionó de vuelta el rey con molestia, se agarró de los mangos de su trono con fuerza y mostró los dientes, se notaba frustrado. —¿Acaso crees que me hacen falta tus lecciones de conquista? Te diré algo para que no se te olvide—comenzó con una sonrisa vanidosa para luego continuar con una expresión dura y altanera. — He estado purgando planetas mucho antes de lo que tú has estado en un batallón de segunda. No me hagas perder mi tiempo, no me interesas en lo más mínimo. ¡El siguiente!

El soldado se mordió la lengua para no responderle y se fue a parar en el último lugar de la fila de soldados que sólo observaban la audiencia, escuchó las burlas de sus pares sin la intención de que pasaran desapercibidas y miró hacia abajo muerto de impotencia. Una voz a su lado lo hizo levantar la vista.

—¿Acaso creías que eras el primero en conquistar planetas? —comenté suavemente pero sin quitarle autoridad en mi voz, el chico negó con la cabeza ligeramente. —Entonces no te entusiasmes con la idea de salir a conquistar planetas, hasta un simple soldado de clase baja como yo puede hacerlo y no pertenezco a la mejor calaña de clase baja—el muchacho asintió débilmente y dirigió la mirada hacia sus botas.

El chico no me habló más y crucé los brazos viendo la audiencia con el rey. Nunca supe qué era lo que estaba haciendo ahí en primer lugar, mi curiosidad me llevaba a lugares inesperados y no terminaba por entender qué tenía de curioso Vegeta.

—Mi señor—se acercó un anciano del consejo de guerra, se escuchó un chasquido en la lengua de Vegeta y optó por apoyar la cabeza con una de sus manos. Le hizo un gesto con las cejas y el anciano continuó, al parecer era un viejo detractor del rey. —Hay quienes rehúsan de la gran cantidad de vasallos que tenemos en estos momentos, si bien tenemos muchas más riquezas y tecnología, no existen soldados dispuestos a protegerlos en algún ataque o un amotinamiento. Los vasallos nos odian, Su Alteza, debemos eliminarlos—dijo con las manos hechas dos puños debilitados. —Los hombres piensan que los retiene por causa de la _reina_ que usted tanto insiste en conservar. Esto nos hace ver débiles, mi señor, no podemos estar costeando los caprichos de una forastera.

Vegeta, quien había estado serio en todo momento, dio una pausa para sonreír con el ceño fruncido. Vegeta no era un ser complaciente con los que creía sus enemigos y haría cualquier cosa para hacerles saber que no le importaba en lo más mínimo sus opiniones.

—Ya te lo dije una vez, anciano, si quieres ver muerta a tu _reina_, debes eliminarla tú mismo—espetó con vanidad, sabía que nadie quería hacerle frente. —Si tus hombres se quejan por las cámaras de gravedad de la terrícola entonces dejen de usarlas—se levantó del trono y se puso en frente del anciano que ya estaba más ciego y más demacrado por el tiempo desde su coronación. —Pero ya me cansé de ti.

—¿Su Alteza? —preguntó con turbación el aludido antes de que un haz de energía le destruyera la cabeza y su cuerpo cayera como un bulto pesado sobre las baldosas de la sala del trono. Muy poca sangre emanó del cuello desnudo del muerto puesto que el calor del ataque había suturado las venas y arterias del anciano.

Nadie movió un musculo con aquel ataque mortífero, nadie más que el príncipe Trunks que acababa de entrar a la sala del trono para escuchar un poco de la conversación de su padre con el consejero antes de que el último cayera al suelo. Sus ojos tiritaban al son de sus sollozos ahogados por la sorpresa, Vegeta lo escuchó desde el final de la sala y arrugó la nariz con molestia. Los escoltas y los soldados que nos encontrábamos ahí apartamos la mirada con cortesía del chico híbrido por alguna represalia del rey pero ninguno tuvo la decencia de cambiar la cara de desprecio del rostro.

—Ya me harté de esto—dijo simplemente el monarca al tiempo que se alejaba del trono y se dirigía a la salida en busca silenciosa del príncipe pero Trunks salió corriendo en cuanto lo vio cerca. Aquella acción hizo que Vegeta se enfadara, gruñó sonoramente.

—¿Problemas con el retoño? —su voz retumbó en el pasillo con burla oculta y Vegeta se sintió aun más enfadado por la presencia del emperador del universo conocido, frunció el ceño por no llevar el rastreador consigo y haberlo visto antes. Iba acompañado de su más leal y despreciable escolta, Zarbon y Dodoria. —Mándalo a una misión y lo endurecerá en carácter, tal como lo hicimos contigo, mi estimado Vegeta.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Freezzer? —no quiso dar respuesta a su propuesta y caminó en sentido contrario a donde se había marchado su hijo, tenía la necesidad de alejarlo de sus tutores de infancia. Si algo había salido mal en él era por culpa de Freezer y Bulma tendría mucho que decir en contra.

—Me apena que no estés feliz de vernos—hizo una mueca de tristeza que sabía era falsa y lo siguieron por el pasillo que lo alejaba del ala en donde se había escabullido Trunks. Seguramente su hijo acudiría a Bulma y le contaría lo que había visto, lo que significaba que le llegaría un escarmiento departe de la terrícola. La mujer estaba empecinada en dejar inocentes a sus hijos pero eso no impedía que podía entrenarlos, Vegeta estaba de acuerdo con el trato sólo hasta que fueran mayores, ellos debían hacer valer su sangre _saiyan_ aniquilando a sus enemigos. —Aun no he conocido a tu pequeña hija, mi querido Vegeta, dicen que es adorable. ¿Algún plan para ella?

Vegeta no respondía nada que tuviera que ver con sus hijos y se limitó a seguir caminando en silencio con el ceño fruncido. Zarbon intercambió una mirada furtiva con su señor y Freezer se sonrió ligeramente, sabía que los dos niños híbridos podían considerarse un tema sensible para su antiguo pupilo y no dudaría en usarlos para su beneficio.

* * *

—Cuando era mucho más grande que tú, encontré una esfera dorada con dos estrellas grabadas—dijo mientras le cepillaba el pelo tan lila como el suyo, era fino y abundante, y la niña no le gustaba que se lo cortaran. —Estaba entre las pertenencias antiguas de tu abuelo, mi padre. Nadie recordaba de dónde había salido pero encontré unos libros en los que se hablaban de ellas.

—¿Y qué eran esas esferas, mami? —preguntó Bra con la voz de un duende pequeño. Al igual que a Trunks, Vegeta no había permitido usar un nombre _saiyan_ pero a Bulma no le importó, sus hijos parecían más humanos que _saiyan_. Bulma le hizo un peinado alto y lo ató con una cinta roja para que la mata de pelo lila cayera como las hojas de una palmera.

—Son las esferas del dragón, siete esferas mágicas que te coinciden un deseo—contestó con una sonrisa y la chiquilla se rió emocionada, tapándose la boca pequeña con sus manos de duende. Bulma se sonrió con ternura mientras le acariciaba la cabeza lavanda, a la pequeña le encantaban los cuentos de magia y amor, las mismas que Vegeta le prohibió que le contara a su primogénito el momento que comenzó a luchar. —Ya tenía cuatro cuando me encontró tu padre—dijo con nostalgia, no supo comprender si eran buenos recuerdos o malos.

—¿Qué era lo que ibas a pedir? —preguntó con emoción la chica que era una copia diminuta de la reina. Le acarició el cabello antes de responder.

—A tu padre—respondió sinceramente y Bra dio saltos emocionados, si había alguien que la princesa adoraba era al rey. Bra nunca veía el lado terrible de su padre y ciertamente, Bulma nunca se lo iría a reconocer abiertamente.

—¡Madre! —un grito asustado de su primogénito anunció su llegada y Bulma se espantó al verlo de ese modo, se precipitó hacia él de un salto. Bra pareció no comprender la escena. —Madre…

—¿Qué sucede, hijo? —cuestionó la terrícola mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, percibió que quería llorar pero el arduo tratamiento que Vegeta le había dado para que eso no pasara era demasiado exitoso.

—Vi algo…—respondió Trunks mientras le daba una mirada furtiva a Bra, su hermanita no contaba con una concentración o noción de las cosas a sus cortos tres años, por lo que pronto había acudido a las baratijas que le llegaban de tributo a su padre, unas muñecas alienígenas que no tenían una forma humanoide. Bra decía que eran princesas como ella pero que al tener cocidas las bocas no podían contarle de dónde venían. —Papá—logró decir entre el temblor del llanto que no llegaba. —Él… un consejero…

Bulma apretó las cejas, su hijo no debía decir ninguna palabra más para que ella comprendiera lo que Trunks había visto. Apretó la cabeza lavanda contra su pecho con sus manos, ella podría hacer lo imposible para que no saliera de conquista pero no podía cerrarle los ojos cada vez que Vegeta hiciera las cosas a las que estaba acostumbrado. Pelear y matar estaba arraigado muy dentro de su ser.

—Lo que viste hoy, Trunks, lo verás otra vez—dijo ella con pesar y Trunks tiritó un tanto, sin quererlo él había sabido todo el tiempo que su padre mataba con soltura pero nunca lo había visto al momento de hacerlo.

—Le dijo que te mataran si no te querían, madre—respondió a modo de reproche y Bulma se sintió con la sangre hervir por un momento, sabía cómo era su marido y qué era lo que decía a sus hombres a modo de provocación. Sus ojos lilas se entrecerraron en un semblante serio, el mismo que ponía Vegeta cuando estaba calmo.

—Lo que dice es mentira, sabe que nadie se acercará a nosotros y menos a hacernos daño sin que tu padre haga algo al respecto. Además tenemos a Nappa y a Seripa que nos protegerán—Trunks asintió con suavidad, si bien sus palabras le hacían eco, no podía olvidar lo que había dicho Vegeta en la sala del trono.

—Y también Panpukin y Bogu—añadió la pequeña princesa sin levantar la vista de sus muñecas, Trunks escudriñó en su rostro por algún indicio de que había escuchado la conversación completa pero no encontró ninguna perturbación en su inocencia. Los nombres que había mencionado eran los hombres que Seripa había traído para completar el escolta de la reina, ambos eran antiguos compañeros de escuadrón de Tomma y Bardock, por lo que podían considerarse confiables. Bogu era un soldado de las dimensiones de Nappa, tenía la cabeza parcialmente rapada y una cicatriz en forma de arañazos en la frente, era callado pero infinitamente gentil. Panpukin era más gordo y más bajo de Bogu, pero hablador y bromista, siempre lograba hacer reír a los hijos de Vegeta sin el mayor esfuerzo.

Bulma asintió con determinación, con los años había aprendido a no temerle a los hombres de su marido y a hacer caso omiso a la faceta asesina del rey.

* * *

—¡Me cansé de esperar! —gritó en la casucha más grande del Santuario, con los años Paragus se había puesto cada vez más claro en sus ambiciones y se había hecho un pequeño trono, una réplica de la que había en el planeta Vegeta. Estaba sobre una plataforma para que estuviera más elevado que el resto de los habitantes y estaba confeccionado con los materiales más resistentes y sin refinar que estaban en el planeta para que le diera un aspecto tan brutal que su par en el planeta Vegeta.

Bardock estaba parado a brazos cruzados a los pies de la plataforma del trono, su semblante estaba más cansado pero no menos lúcido, las ánimas no le dejaban de proyectar eventos del futuro en el que depositaba sus esperanzas de salir de su prisión.

—No sé como lo hiciste pero las bestias híbridas están vivas y no hemos hecho nada esperando el momento propicio—hizo una pausa—Pues ya me cansé. Yo decidiré cuándo es preciso atacar y digo que es ahora—se levantó del trono y vio los rostros horrorizados de sus súbditos de distintos colores y formas. —¡Ahora es el momento de alzarnos contra el reino de Vegeta! Lo derrotaremos y tendremos el control del planeta, mataremos a la reina que puso a su lado y esos bastardos que tiene. ¡Luchen por mí! —hizo una pausa para sonreír. —Luchen por mí y no olvidaré a quienes me han tendido la mano.

—Paragus—llamó mi padre al enloquecido general federado. Su voz era plana y sin sorpresa por la revelación que haría Paragus, ya lo había visto en un sueño acuoso de las ánimas.

—Bardock, ¿lucharás por mí esta batalla? Puedo devolverte a tu puesto de capitán de escuadrón si así lo haces, ya no serás renegado sino un héroe, asesinaste al antiguo rey antes de Vegeta—recordó Paragus y Bardock frunció el ceño.

—Sabes que no asesiné al rey Vegeta—se defendió un tanto fuera de las casillas y Paragus sonrió con vanidad.

—Y qué más da que sea cierto o no, eres un renegado y soy tu única oportunidad de volver a tu planeta sin ser asesinado por traición—hizo una pausa. — ¿O debo asumir que no lo harás? ¿Acaso crees que Vegeta te recibirá con los brazos abiertos? ¡Asesinaste a su padre! Si te llegas a rehusar a combatir me temo que seguirás siendo un renegado aquí y allá—bajó la plataforma con vanidad y cuando llegó hasta él alargó una sonrisa cansada y fingida. —Pelearás para mí lo quieras o no, Bardock, partimos mañana. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás hasta el bueno para nada de Radditz resulte un traidor y se nos una.

Bardock siguió con la mirada al aspirante al trono de Vegeta con desprecio hasta que salió de la choza. Sintió las miradas de los habitantes del Santuario a sus espaldas y se retiró también, no supo si tenía que partir o quedarse. Aunque ir a conquistar su propio planeta era la oportunidad de salir del Santuario para siempre, la idea no lo alentaba mucho. Si bien no se consideraba traidor, ir con Paragus significaba terminar siendo uno. Apretó los puños sin saber qué hacer hasta que un chorro de sangre cálida le corrió por los dedos. Partió a su choza en busca de un sueño de las ánimas sabiendo ya lo que debía hacer y esperando que Tomma ni Seripa los viera en la batalla luchando por el otro bando.

* * *

Cuando el príncipe de pelo lila llegó a su habitación, ésta carecía de luz y tomó un tiempo para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a ver en la penumbra.

—Trunks—lo llamaron las sombras y el chico se volteó a donde su padre permanecía en la oscuridad, le dio un temblor de miedo y bajó la mirada, se sentía avergonzado por lo que había visto en la sala del trono y más aún, su reacción al ver a su padre acercársele.

—Padre, lamento mi actitud. Sé que no fue apropiada—comentó el chico como pensando que con eso iba a reducir el castigo de su progenitor pero Vegeta no pareció cambiar de semblante, Trunks pensó que con su disculpa no sería suficiente. Bajó los hombros, derrotado. El rey tensó los músculos de la boca mientras daba un paso adelante y a Trunks le pareció que vendría su escarmiento.

—Esto simplemente es culpa de tu madre—dijo simplemente con el ceño fruncido, Trunks no comprendió el sentido de sus palabras. —Si vinieras conmigo a las misiones esto no habría pasado—si bien su semblante no era la de enfado, algo en los músculos faciales estaba tenso y lo miraba sin mover un centímetro la dirección que trazaban sus pupilas.

—No quiero ir de misión, papá—dijo con los hombros abajo y el ceño de Vegeta se frunció más.

—Tu madre te lavó el cerebro—el volumen de su voz se incrementó un tanto y Trunks miró hacia abajo, podía percibir el enfado de su padre colarse en sus palabras. —Esto es lo que hacemos, Trunks. Somos los guerreros más fuertes del universo, no debemos dejar vivo al enemigo.

—Pero tú tomas vasallos, papá, no asesinas—respondió el chico quedamente, el rey arrugó la nariz recordando al anciano del consejo que había asesinado en la sala del trono.

—¿Crees que voy a sus planetas y me ofrezco para gobernarlos? —preguntó con sarcasmo enfadado, su hijo negó rápidamente con la cabeza. —Los mato, a sus hijos, a sus mujeres. No me interesa en lo más mínimo de qué tipo de insecto se trata—Vegeta percibió que el híbrido se perturbó lo suficiente e hizo el intento por calmarse, Trunks temblaba suavemente en los hombros y el mentón. De pronto se sintió extrañamente culpable y se acercó un tanto y acarició vagamente la cabeza terrícola. Trunks abrió los ojos tanto como pudo y lo miró sorprendido y a la vez avergonzado por aquel contacto paternal. —Llegará un momento en el que te hagas valer como _saiyan_, Trunks.

—¿Debo matar a alguien? —preguntó el chiquillo pasados unos momentos y Vegeta dudó de sus argumentos, imitando a su hijo, demoró un tanto en responderle.

—Debes vencer a tu enemigo, sea quien sea—Trunks le dedicó una mirada genuina de cariño ante su respuesta. Vegeta retiró rápidamente su mano y arrugó la nariz casi imperceptiblemente, y prefirió retirarse, ya se estaba comportando demasiadamente blando para su gusto. Seguramente el chico iría a cambiar su relato en cuanto él se marchara ante su madre. Vegeta chasqueó la lengua en cuanto lo dejó feliz en su habitación, ser padre era mucho más difícil que ir a la guerra.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Aunque me pareció un tanto corto el capítulo, es más bien un capítulo introductorio para saber en qué tiempo nos situamos, cuánto ha pasado y qué ha pasado más o menos. Me hubiese gustado escribir más escenas de Vegeta pero no se me ocurrieron a tiempo. Algunas explicaciones, la campaña primera se llamaba Calade porque ahí fue dónde comenzó todo, ésta se llama Vegeta porque transcurrirá casi en su totalidad en el planeta Vegeta. Trunks tiene unos 13 años, Goten unos 12. Gohan como 21 y Bra 3. Sé que no son edades exactas pero están aproximadas. Amé a Vegeta como un buen padre :D

Paragus va quiere conquistar el planeta Vegeta _¡chan chan chaan!_ ¿Qué hará Bardock cuando vuelva al planeta Vegeta? ¿Habrá más BulmaxVegeta? Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo :D Stay tuned.

Gracias a los comentarios de Sakury Li'Minamoto, JazminM, Perla16, Asaia16 y Sybilla's Song. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, besotes, RP.


	18. Muñeca

**18**

**Muñeca**

* * *

El día era completamente caluroso y Bulma se dirigió a la sala del trono seguida bien de cerca por su escolta Seripa. Trunks había desaparecido del laboratorio en donde lo había dejado para que aprendiera lo básico de la ingeniería terrícola pero cuando acudió, su primogénito no estaba, y supo enseguida a dónde se había metido.

Con una mano abanicando su cara, llegó hasta el pasillo colindante a la sala principal y pasó al lado de los centinelas que estaban apostados para escuchar la nueva audiencia con el rey. Muchas quejas llegaban a los oídos de los generales más cercanos a Vegeta hasta que no daban abasto y Nappa arregló una audiencia una o dos veces cada cinco días para obligar a su rey a que diera la cara por su reino. Seguramente Vegeta estaría aburrido escuchando las tonterías de sus súbditos pero Trunks estaba empecinado en ir a vigilar a su padre, Bulma sonrió enternecida, le agrada ver a su marido así de huraño.

No tuvieron que avisarle que había llegado a la sala puesto que Vegeta la había divisado al momento de entrar en ella, la siguió con las pupilas hasta que estuvo parada en un punto cercano al trono y esperó a que se acomodara con una postura relajada con las manos entrelazadas por delante para dejar de mirarla. Bulma sonrió, el rey estaba encorvado sobre el trono con una cara de enfado, con las botas bien pegadas al suelo como si estuviera a punto de marcharse y los antebrazos apoyados sobre los mangos del trono y los puños cerrados en sus fines. Divisó a Trunks más cercano al trono que ella, casi mimetizado entre el gran cuerpo de Nappa, las escaleras y el comandante Zorne, su pelo siempre iba a ser señal inequívoca de su posición.

—Mi rey—espetó el comandante Zorne al verse interrumpido por la aparición de Bulma, Vegeta gruñó. —Los planetas Sarvoosi y Tol fueron destruidos como el Gran Freezer nos lo encomendó—dijo mientras daba una mirada furtiva hacia Bulma y ésta supo enseguida a dónde iba el comandante. Vegeta frunció los ojos cuando vio ese intercambio de miradas. —Su reina al enterarse me encaró y le encargó a Nappa a que me degradara de rango. No he hecho nada malo, mi rey, devuélvame mi rango. Seguía las órdenes de Freezer y las de mi sangre de _saiyan_.

Vegeta arrugó la nariz, miró hacia su lado y vio a Trunks que esperaba su respuesta con el ceño apretado, bastante nervioso. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Bra si estuviera en la sala e imaginó que estaría defendiendo a su madre a gritos mientras se sentaba en su regazo. Miró a Bulma como si fuera otro general más y apretó los puños bajo los mangos del trono.

—¿Es verdad lo que dicen de ti, Bulma? —adivinó cuál era su respuesta antes de que ella hablara cuando Bulma ponía el blanco sus ojos lilas. Puso sus manos a los lados y camino hacia los escalones, dejó a Seripa atrás. Fue cuidadosa y no tocó ningún escalón con sus botas.

—Todo lo que dijo es verdad, Vegeta—comenzó con la voz calmada, el colgante de piedras azules titilaba en su cuello y su resplandor fue todo lo que vio Vegeta, el cuello desnudo de su mujer. Se había dejado el pelo liso hasta unos dedos más debajo de las orejas como la última de sus infinitas transformaciones de cabello y gracias al cristal azul ella casi no había envejecido. Había reducido la bola del cristal azul fosforescente a unos simples pedazos en los que Bulma había confeccionado un collar para ella, otro para Bra y los restantes los tenía Trunks, pero no tenía idea en qué los había transformado. Fragmentos para él no quedaban pero hacía tiempo que eso no le interesaba, simplemente quería que estuvieran lejos del alcance de Freezer. —Pero le advertí que no destruyera a sus habitantes o se las vería conmigo.

—No recibo órdenes de una forastera—Bulma había escuchado esa frase miles de veces pero nunca pensó que en ese momento le afectara tanto. Le dirigió una mirada asesina y el comandante se echó a reír. —No eres más que una sabandija estúpida para mí—dijo con una sonrisa vanidosa, Bulma no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos sintiéndose desafiante. El comandante Zorne dio unos pasos para rodearla y así, asustarla, pero ella simplemente lo miraba de solayo. Vegeta frunció el ceño ligeramente y elevó la mano cuando sintió que Seripa daba un paso al frente. La colona se paralizó y frunció los labios, impotente. —Una sabandija estúpida no me da órdenes.

—Yo soy tu reina y sí te doy órdenes.

Vegeta que observaba todo desde el trono dejó escapar una risa burlona. El comandante Zorne arrugó la nariz en desprecio y miró hacia el trono al escuchar la respuesta que le había dado a su mujer maleducada. Se dijo a sí mismo que el rey debía golpearla por su atrevimiento pero no se atrevió a decir en voz alta. Subordinó su postura cuando sintió las botas del rey caminar hacia donde estaba él.

—No escucharé más del asunto, insecto—comentó mientras bajaba las escaleras del trono, subió sus pupilas sin mover un centímetro su cabeza y lo vio sonreír, sonreía con vanidad pero también pudo ver felicidad.

—Un rey que escucha a una puta forastera no es un rey—escupió sobre las botas reales y Vegeta no hizo más que sonreír, mandó a callar a Bulma con una mirada cuando ésta comenzó a reclamar ante su descalificativo. El rey Vegeta una vez más sonrió, después rió con la boca cerrada.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —espetó la reina con su ceño fruncido, Seripa se interpuso para evitar que se acercara a los hombres al centro de la sala. Trunks se unió a la colona pero dio un paso al frente, quería ver qué era lo que hacía su padre y si defendía a su madre como debería haberlo hecho cuando mató al consejero de guerra, ésta debía ser su compensación.

—Calla, mujer—le dijo dirigiéndole una mirada seria y Bulma dio un bufido de enfado, frunciendo los brazos sobre su pecho. El príncipe Trunks apretó los puños, quería darle su merecido al comandante Zorne él mismo pero sabía que su padre no lo dejaría aun, todavía no era su tiempo de hacer valer su sangre _saiyan_. —Comandante, ¿con que no soy rey? —se burló un poco mientras se acercaba caminando hasta él, el comandante retrocedió unos pasos para darse espacio para defenderse y Vegeta lo rodeó con calma. —Pelea conmigo, si logras vencerme en combate te cedo con gusto el trono.

—No es más que un truco, si te ataco tus guardias se me vendrán encima—Vegeta frunció el ceño y se acercó de un paso hasta él.

—¿Acaso me crees un tramposo, sabandija? —apretó la mandíbula, enfadado. Bulma apartó la vista por un momento, apenas la devolvió cuando Vegeta gritó. —¡Pelea!

Cada vez que Vegeta peleaba ella sentía el corazón apretado, sabía que era el más fuerte de todos pero seguía temiendo por su vida. La voz de Trunks animando a su padre le devolvió el coraje que la hacía enfrentarse a los hombres de Vegeta, apretó sus puños y se obligó a mirar. Vegeta esquivaba con una risa siniestra cada golpe que le daba su contrincante y de vez en cuando lo hacía tropezar para ponerlo en ridículo pero nunca lo golpeaba directamente. Los pies del rey se movían por el suelo con pasos firmes y sincronizados, guiando al comandante en círculos.

—¡Véncelo, padre! —gritaba Trunks entre las exclamaciones de los guardias y los soldados que sólo estaban mirando la audiencia. Todos bromeaban sobre el comandante y aclamaban al rey con risas, un poco de circo siempre hacía que el rey se viera mejor a los ojos de todos sus detractores.

—Aparte la mirada, mi señora—escuchó a Seripa mientras le ponía una mano sobre su hombro. Bulma le dedicó una mirada de soslayo y luego observó la batalla con solemnidad.

—No—respondió con los ojos abiertos y ninguna sonrisa adornando su rostro. Ella no era ninguna sanguinaria como lo era Vegeta y Seripa lo sabía, pero no podía permitir verse débil frente a los súbditos de su marido. Bulma debía ver cómo moría el comandante.

Vegeta dio unas vueltas más para colmar la paciencia del comandante y éste cayó al suelo debido a una patada que el rey le dio en las piernas. Las risas colmaron la sala y Bulma se sintió mareada por la rudeza de aquella raza, quiso apartar la vista porque sabía qué era lo que venía pero se hizo la fuerte. Vio cómo Vegeta lo agarró por el cuello de la armadura para alzarlo por los aires y lo golpeó en la armadura con la mano echa un martillo tieso, miles de piezas quebradizas salieron volando como si la armadura no fuese el material flexible del que estaba hecha y después brotó la sangre como una cascada roja. Escuchó cómo la sangre se derramaba al suelo como una piscina caliente y después el cuerpo tieso del comandante Zorne se desplomó con pesadez. El olor pronto acudió a ella y tuvo que cubrirse la nariz sin poder contenerse, si bien la sangre no era putrefacta, era metálica y cargante.

—Al parecer el comandante Zorne no quería ser rey después de todo—comentó Vegeta sacudiendo sus guantes de la sangre para luego pasárselos por la cara, tenía gotas de sudor y sangre que no eran suyas. Una risa generalizada se escuchó por toda la sala y Bulma apartó la mirada de donde se encontraba Zorne, su cuerpo sin vida le llamaba morbosamente la atención. Pensó en Trunks y lo buscó por la sala, estaba sonriendo quedamente ante su padre. Se le acercó corriendo en un arrebato a Vegeta que sorprendió hasta a Bulma y éste lo miró hacia abajo sin molestia alguna.

—Eres muy fuerte, papá—replicó el chico y Vegeta asintió ligeramente.

—Ve con Seripa ahora—respondió sin mucha emoción en la voz y el chico asintió sutilmente mientras se alejaba rodeando el cuerpo de comandante con unos metros de separación. La sala del trono estaba hecha un mar de ruido y desorden, y Bulma tuvo el deseo de retirarse antes de que la euforia llevara a los soldados a echarse duelos por malentendidos o empujones. Caminó dos pasos tropezados entre la masa _saiyan_ hasta que de frente se dibujó la figura seria de su marido. —Camina conmigo.

Bulma buscó a su hijo entre la multitud y lo vio salir de la sala de la mano de Seripa, respiró más tranquila y sonrió un tanto antes de acercarse al rey. Le acarició el dorso de la mano suavemente, Vegeta no apartó la mano pero siguió el camino imaginario que había trazado el príncipe hacia la salida. La terrícola miró para atrás y no vio a Nappa seguirlos.

—No tenía idea que te dabas la libertad de hablar con mis hombres antes de salir de misión—comenzó con aparente calma el rey cuando estuvieron caminando solos por el pasillo, Bulma no quiso confiarse mucho en su tono de voz.

—No permitiré que tus hombres sigan asesinando si puedo evitarlo—espetó ella y Vegeta arrugó la nariz, dio un par de pasos para ponerse delante de ella y así encararla.

—Así es como han sido las cosas, ahora y siempre—aclaró el rey en un murmuro, su cara estaba bien cerca de la de ella. Su mirada oscura tocó el suelo cuando ella lo encaró con su lila.

—Pero no está bien, Vegeta—dijo con suavidad. Le acarició una mejilla con cuidado y Vegeta se turbó un tanto, dio un paso hacia atrás y le dio la espalda.—No permitiré que más planetas compartan el destino de la Tierra.

—¿Hay otra cosa más que les digas a mis hombres?

—Que no abusen a los esclavos—ella sonrió un poco sin saber cuál era la reacción de su esposo y él simplemente asintió sin mucha fuerza mientras miraba a un vacío. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo y Bulma lo siguió de cerca.

* * *

Sintió una ráfaga de viento más fuerte que las demás y trató de mirar hacia la fuente de aquella perturbación pero comprendió que tenía los ojos cerrados. Aunque no pudiera ver con sus ojos, podía ver los colores de cada una de esas estelas de humo que se arremolinaban cuando su atacante se movía un poco.

—_Siente el ki, Goten. Siéntelo_—escuchó decir a su hermano a lo lejos, como si él no estuviera en su habitación junto a él. Miró los polvos de color verde, azul, morado, rojo y naranja; todos flotando en su propia ráfaga de aire con sus propias circulaciones y vorticidades. Goten suspiró con enfado, aún no comprendía cuál de todos esos colores representaba a su oponente, cuáles espectadores o cuáles simples animales. Todo tenía su color y polvo, todos menos los androides, ellos podían difuminarse en los polvos sin gracia de los objetos o lugares vacíos en los que no había ningún tipo de energía; no había manera de identificarlos. —_Concéntrate, hermano._

Trató de responder de vuelta a la voz lejana de Gohan pero tampoco tenía boca, se palpó bajo la nariz para comprobar que no era más que un sitio plano hasta llegar su mentón. Podía percibir que dentro estaban su lengua, dientes y muelas, encías y labios, pero por más que tratara de hablar, la piel que había sellado sus labios era mucho más resistente a las mordidas, golpes y cortes de lo que Goten pensaba. Comprendió que para ver sin sus ojos debía dejar de tratar de pedirle explicaciones a su hermano que tampoco podría escucharlo si no tenía su boca. _No puedo diferenciar cuál es Gohan_, pensaba el hijo menor de Kakarotto con desesperación.

—_Concéntrate. Concéntrate_—pidió Gohan con amabilidad. —_Concéntrate, Goten._

Mientras sus palabras se quedaban flotando en el aire, vio la reacción del polvo rojo que comenzó a arremolinarse más lentamente mientras cambiaba de dirección y comenzar nuevamente a girar rápidamente. Los otros polvos dejaron de agitarse y por un momento se calmaron alrededor del polvo rojo que comenzaba a extenderse hacia los lados. Ante la proximidad del rojo, los colores colindantes retrocedieron ferozmente, haciendo que a su vez los que tocaban hicieran lo mismo. Pronto no quedó más que él y el polvo rojo, mucho más veloz y extenso que antes, y se delineó la figura de Gohan.

Los ojos de Goten se abrieron de repente y sintió que volvía a tener boca, luego comprendió que siempre habían estado ahí y miró a Gohan que sonreía ampliamente. Se vio muy lejos de su posición inicial, había surcado la habitación entera y había terminado elevado unos dos metros sobre el suelo para quedar frente a frente con su hermano mayor.

—Sabía que lo harías, Goten. Sólo debes concentrarte, debes ver sin tus ojos y podrás aventajar a tu oponente. Aquí los soldados tienen la mala costumbre de depender de sus rastreadores—explicó con gentileza, Goten comenzó a reír con felicidad y descendió de golpe para trotar hacia sus espectadores. Estaba Krillin en el pasillo observando a brazos cruzados y el androide Número 17 más allá, sonriendo con la boca torcida, y se alejó en cuanto lo felicitó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

—Bien hecho, chico. Estás progresando con facilidad—le dijo Krillin con una sonrisa mientras le golpeaba suavemente la cabeza. La pequeña Marron a su lado saltó con felicidad con los brazos extendidos.

—¡Bien hecho, bien hecho! —repitió la rubiecita y su padre le acarició la cabeza amarilla con gentileza.

—Aun no puedo distinguir quién es quién—confesó el híbrido con los hombros encogidos pero sin abandonar la sonrisa amena. Krillin abrió la boca para replicar pero cuando vio que Gohan se aproximaba la cerró enseguida.

—Con mucha práctica eso no será problema—explicó el mayor. —Cuando tenía menos que tú, papá me enseñó. No debería ser difícil para ti siendo su hijo, Goten.

Un poco de nostalgia se dibujó en el rostro de Gohan y Goten apartó la vista, si bien su hermano lo llenaba de historias valerosas de él y Krillin lo secundaba con otras, no compartía con Gohan la fascinación por la persona que le había dado la vida; para él, Goku era un completo extraño.

—Me debo ir ahora, Número 18 me llevará al hangar para visitar un planeta puerto. No debo llegar tarde—se disculpó rápidamente Gohan mientras buscaba con la mirada su armadura de federado, tenía la chapa amarilla y no dudaba que pronto podía conseguir la roja. En cuanto se hubo puesto los guantes blancos, Goten se apresuró a implorar después de muchas tribulaciones internas. Lo paró cuando Gohan se estaba yendo por el pasillo.

—Hermano—lo llamó para ganar tiempo y confianza. —¿Me llevas contigo al palacio? No te haré problemas, me quedaré fuera del camino, lo prometo.

—No me lo permitirían. Lo siento, Goten—dijo con voz queda, Goten negó con la cabeza y le tomó del guante con insistencia.

—Es sólo hasta el palacio, no te acompañaré en tu misión—la sonrisa que le dedicó lo contagió, lo que le siguió lo conmovió. —Es sólo que… tengo un amigo. Podemos entrenar juntos como tú lo haces con la señorita Número 18.

Después de reprimir una risa, Gohan le asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien, ve a prepararte. Te veo en la entrada, despídete de Mani'at antes de salir del almacén—le ordenó pero antes de terminar la figura de Goten ya había desaparecido, se vistió apropiadamente para entrenar con Trunks y salió junto a él. Krillin y Marron los acompañaron hasta que su escondite terminaba y comenzaba el almacén rebelde de Mani'at, la chica rubia abrió y cerró sus manos un par de veces a modo de despedida.

—Dile a Número 18 que se escape en cuanto pueda, Marron y yo la comenzamos a extrañar—les dijo Krillin pero sólo Gohan escuchó. Los dos híbridos partieron del almacén desde una puerta más apartada en donde no podrían verlos con facilidad y se podrían mimetizar entre la muchedumbre, al ser híbridos no era especialmente raro verlos mezclados entre los colonos y los esclavos, y así se aseguraban de que no encontrarían el almacén rebelde.

* * *

Me encontraba saliendo de una de las cámaras de gravedad que había creado la terrícola después del nacimiento del príncipe híbrido cuando la pareja pasó a un lado mío. Se decía que las había inventado para hacer cambiar de opinión al rey al momento de querer sacrificar al chiquillo con la promesa de hacerlo más fuerte y así había sido, todo apuntaba a que Vegeta había quedado tan satisfecho con los resultados que había aceptado a su bastardo sin problemas y que hasta le había puesto un segundo bastardo en el vientre de la reina en forma de su agradecimiento. A mi parecer la existencia de los engendros de la reina no tenía nada que ver con las cámaras de gravedad pero no por eso dejaba de existir los rumores. Arrugué la nariz cuando el hijo segundón de Kakarotto se me quedó observando sin disimular su atrevimiento, Gohan con su armadura reluciente me observó casi con el mismo desprecio y con un brazo aplastó el pecho del muchacho para atraerlo hacia él

—Buen día—dijo el menor sin tener la más mínima idea del porqué del actuar del mayor. Me dedicó una sonrisa amplia puesto que le habían contado de mi parentesco con ellos y tenía la misma estupidez que su padre, la amabilidad.

—Vamos, Goten. Anda, camina—animó Gohan haciendo caso omiso y el chico pareció desconcentrarse, dejó de mirarme para mirar a su hermano mayor. Me comencé a reír a boca cerrada a modo de burla y el aprendiz de androide frunció el ceño, Goten volvió su quebradiza atención a mí. Me encaminé hacia ellos con desdén y Gohan se tensó, atrajo más a sí al pequeño.

—¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Me temen acaso? —pregunté con sarcasmo y sólo el menor respondió, al parecer mis palabras le habían producido una especie de escalofrío y retrocedió negando con la cabeza. —Deberían—finalicé con una mueca de disgusto y me fui por el pasillo en el que ellos habían llegado. Los hermanos se quedaron parados unos momentos más como para cerciorarse de que yo ya había desaparecido, Goten buscó la cara del mayor en las alturas y lo que encontró fue un ceño fruncido y una nariz arrugada. Se sintió extrañamente culpable.

—Goten—lo llamó desde las alturas. —No vuelvas a acercártele nunca más, ¿entendiste? —el chico asintió con suavidad y siguieron con su camino. Caminaron hasta que llegaron a la cámara de gravedad principal, en el que el propio rey Vegeta entrenaba y Gohan titubeó mientras le tomaba la mano al mejor cuando éste quiso abrir la compuerta descaradamente. —¿Estás seguro de que aquí es dónde tu amiguito te citó?

—Por supuesto, hermanito—dijo sin titubear. —Con Trunks venimos aquí un par de veces, ya no me pierdo. Dijo que estaría entrenando y que simplemente entrara.

—¿Trunks? ¿El príncipe Trunks? —Gohan tartamudeó un poco. —Goten, nunca me has mentido, no me hagas esto ahora. Ven, te llevaré de vuelta con Mani'at y cuando llegue tendremos que hablar.

—¡Pero si digo la verdad! ¿Por qué no quieres creerme? —se dirigió hasta la compuerta y la abrió de golpe, dentro había una atmósfera viciada y húmeda, habían muchas horas de trabajo sin abrirla. Gohan se estremeció e intentó inútilmente cerrarla para que los ocupantes no se enteraran de que alguna vez la habían abierto, por supuesto que eso no pasó, y pronto unas figuras se delinearon ante sus ojos. Gohan tomó el hombro de Goten para hacerlo retroceder y con la mano le tomó del cráneo para obligarlo a mirar a sus botas mientras él hacía lo mismo. El menor forcejeó un poco y miró un par de veces hacia arriba hasta que por fin comprendió el mensaje.

El rey apareció de pronto con una mirada huraña, estaba completamente sudado y sus músculos comenzaban a palpitar con furia. Arrugó la nariz cuando encontró a un par de híbridos doblados hacia el suelo en una reverencia mal hecha y lanzó un gruñido grave en lo que parecía sería un ataque de furia. La segunda figura corrió para calmar la rabia del rey interponiéndose entre los recién llegados y su padre, Vegeta lo miró con los puños apretados y Trunks se limitó a extender los brazos en forma protectora.

—Padre, por favor no te enfades—comenzó mientras Gohan se incorporaba para ver la escena, al parecer su pequeño hermano no mentía—.Yo invité a Goten a entrenar pero no tiene modales, es bastante raro en realidad. —concluyó el chico ante la mirada atónita de Vegeta quien no comprendía la impropia actitud de Trunks.

—¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? —cuestionó el rey sin la intención de que le respondieran, se giró hacia los híbridos y les lanzó una mirada de desprecio. —No puedes simplemente invitar a un par de insectos a la cámara real ni mucho menos en mi presencia. No son más que híbridos inútiles—concluyó un poco asqueado y el rostro de Trunks se entristeció.

—Yo también soy un híbrido, papá. —Vegeta arrugó la nariz, no se había percatado que insulto había provocado daños colaterales. Para él, Trunks era su hijo y no consideraba que perteneciera al mismo conjunto que los híbridos del planeta Vegeta. El rey relajó los puños, dio un respingo y se adentró a la cámara de gravedad mientras miraba de soslayo a esos intrusos y le entró el enojo nuevamente. Trunks había bajado los brazos para dejarlos colgando a sus costados y su cabeza se había subordinado mirando a una esquina vacía.

—Haz lo que quieras, mocoso. Simplemente no me estorben.

Gohan arrugó la frente cuando comprendió que no había peligro y sintió pena por el pequeño príncipe híbrido al momento de incorporarse, Goten había dejado la grande, pensó. Abrió la boca para decir algo cuando el chico de pelo lavanda se volteó lentamente pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas. Trunks sonrió tímidamente.

—Lo lamento, mi padre es algo huraño cuando se trata del entrenamiento—se excusó con arrebato.

—Príncipe Trunks—comenzó como hipnotizado el mayor de los tres hasta que cayó en cuenta que debía ser respetuoso. Hizo una reverencia pobre, se notaba cuándo un _saiyan_ era colono sin experiencia y cuándo no, los primeros simplemente se doblaban con gracia delicada, los segundos lo hacían con un puño en el pecho mientras se doblaban con rudeza. —Lamento la imprudencia de mi hermano, ruego que lo disculpes. No volverá a ocurrir.

—Oye, Trunks—lo llamó quedamente Goten y el mayor comenzó a reprenderlo por su insolencia. Trunks no pareció inmutarse y cruzó los brazos al tiempo que levantaba las cejas con curiosidad. —Tu padre es temible, ¿acaso no le gustan los híbridos como nosotros? ¿Cómo es que te tiene a ti si nos detesta tanto?

—¡Goten! —Trunks rio en vez de enfadarse.

—Él no es tan malo como lo parece, es muy gentil—manifestó el príncipe con una sonrisa. —Sólo piensa que se hará débil como mi tío Tarble—Gohan no parecía entender lo raro de la situación, tampoco conocía la existencia de otro príncipe, último en la línea sucesoria. El heredero natural del trono sería Trunks, luego la princesa Bra y después vendría el hermano de Vegeta, el príncipe Tarble y toda su descendencia, si es que hubiera una. Aunque Gohan no sabía si híbridos y mujeres podían optar al trono del racista y machista reino de los _saiyan_. El príncipe Trunks comenzó a mirarlo. —A ti no te conozco, ¿has dicho que eres el hermano de Goten?

El aludido asintió. —Soy Gohan, hijo de Goku—extendió la mano torpemente, Trunks miró su palma extrañado y Gohan tuvo que quitársela del frente al comprender que aunque era mitad humano no conocía los saludos de la Tierra.

—¿Goku? Nunca he escuchado hablar de ningún Goku—reflexionó el chico en voz alta, luego sonrió. —Sus nombres son bastante extraños, aunque puedo decir lo mismo del mío. Mi padre no quiso que mi madre me llamara como él, así que tengo un nombre terrícola como ustedes.

—Creo que en este planeta a mi padre lo conocían por el nombre de Kakarotto—comentó un tanto serio, en lo personal odiaba ese nombre, representaba la naturaleza maldita de su padre. Trunks parpadeó como si le hubiese entrado algo en el ojo.

—¿Kakarotto? ¿No era aquel hermano de Radditz, los hijos de Bardock? —Dijo con un poco de gracia—. Vaya, ustedes sí que tienen una historia media extraña. No les bastó con ser híbridos y colonos, también tienen familia renegada, ¡ja! De todos modos, los invito a entrenar conmigo. No todo el mundo tiene el privilegio de tener amistades tan extrañas.

Sólo Goten parecía orgulloso de ser calificado de extraño y sonrió a gusto, en cambio, su hermano mayor no pudo sentirse más ofendido. A su parecer, su padre no era ningún renegado aunque no podía decir lo mismo de mi y de su abuelo, al que no conocía pero que le habían comentado que había huido luego de que lo apresaran tras asesinar al abuelo de Trunks. No debían ser los mejores familiares que existían.

—Me temo que debo pasar, debo cumplir una misión ahora—explicó serio—.Goten, te vendré a buscar en cuanto regrese—el chico asintió alegremente y se despidió apresuradamente mientras se alejaba junto Trunks, desaparecieron tras la compuerta de la cámara de gravedad de Vegeta.

* * *

Dentro de la cámara, Goten y Trunks se dieron un par de golpes apenas resistiendo la gravedad aumentada que solía soportar Vegeta y éste los miró con desgano mientras les daban ataques de risa al moverse con la rapidez de caracoles muertos. Se les acercó sin mucho interés.

—No deberían estar aquí, mocosos. Esta gravedad es mucho para ustedes, vayan a entrenarse como corresponde antes de hacerlo acá—les ordenó con desgano puesto que estar enfadado también lo cansaba.

—Pero papá, tú siempre dices que debo esforzarme para superar mis propios límites—mencionó Trunks jadeando. Goten se lo quedó mirando sin una pizca de emoción, Vegeta pensó que al criarse con la androide rubia, ella le había contagiado su inexpresión.

—Debes tener límites antes de superarlos—respondió con aspereza y puso sus manos en la cintura. —Vamos, enanos, levántense y traten de golpearme. Si lo hacen, los entrenaré a ambos—expresó con una sonrisa confiada, con esa gravedad era casi imposible que se movieran y podría echarlos de su cámara fácilmente. Los chicos sonrieron ampliamente. —Sino, se irán y me dejaran tranquilo.

—¿Escuchaste, Goten? Mi papá nos entrenará—comentó con felicidad y Vegeta frunció el ceño con enfado, su hijo siempre escuchaba las instrucciones a medias.

—¡He dicho sólo si es que logran golpearme! —corrigió con irritación y vio que los chicos intentaban por todos sus medios levantar sus pesadísimos cuerpos ayudándose de sus manos sobre las rodillas.

Cuando pudieron mantenerse vagamente de pie hicieron una señal de victoria mutua y saltaron al ataque, Vegeta dio un paso hacia atrás con sorpresa. Esquivó con problemas los primeros golpes sólo hasta que se recuperó de su asombro y después se limitó a sonreír mientras veía las caras de cansancio de los pequeños mientras bajaban progresivamente sus revoluciones. Se dio permiso para darles un par de golpes que apenas pudieron parar o esquivar y su hijo y el híbrido de Kakarotto terminaron un sinfín de veces en el suelo, lejos de sentirse derrotados, los chiquillos volvían a levantarse para atacarlo y así hacer valer su palabra. Enseguida el rey se dio cuenta que cada vez les iba costando menos moverse con la gravedad aumentada.

—¡Goten! Debemos unirnos para derrotarlo—comentó entre jadeos el príncipe y el rey frunció el ceño. Goten asintió con determinación.—No podremos derrotarlo por sí solos.

—¡Entendido!

Los chicos cruzaron sus caminos dos veces, una delante de Vegeta y otra a sus espaldas, con la intención de distraerlo pero estaban bastante ralentizados. Vegeta se rio con la boca cerrada, golpeó con el puño cerrado a Goten mientras que estiraba una pierna y le daba de lleno en la cara a su hijo con su pie. Trunks lloriqueó un tanto mientras sostenía su nariz, sus mejillas estaban coloradas y le salía un chorro de sangre del tabique.

— ¡Deja de llorar, Trunks! Un príncipe no llora, levántate y pelea—reprendió el rey con exasperación pero el chico pareció no oírle, Vegeta se le acercó furioso y cuando estuvo cerca pudo ver que su retoño estaba sonriendo malévolamente bajo la mano que cubría su nariz.

—¡Ahora, Goten! —gritó al tiempo que se levantaba de golpe y Goten aparecía frente a la nuca del rey. Ambos lo golpearon al unísono de un grito, el moreno le daba una patada en el cuello y el lavanda lo hacía en las rodillas. La sorpresa le jugó una mala pasada al rey puesto que no lo hizo reaccionar como correspondía y no pudo parar los golpes.

—¡Eso ha sido trampa! —protestó el rey mientras los golpeaba a los dos en la cabeza. A los chicos les salieron lágrimas de dolor y de risa a la vez.

—Pero te hemos golpeado, papá—mencionó el hijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, a Vegeta le entraron ganas de golpearlo otra vez. —Además nunca mencionaste que debíamos ser limpios, tienes que cumplir o se lo diré a mamá.

—Par de demonios—masculló el rey y se frotó la nuca, allí donde lo habían golpeado. Suspiró desganado, les dio la espalda y pensó en qué debía enseñarles primero.

* * *

Vegeta se encontraba con los músculos adormecidos cuando se tendió sobre la cama, su pequeña hija siempre revoloteaba a su alrededor cuando estaba él cerca y casi sonrió cuando la observó llegar con sus muñecas alienígenas para jugar a sus pies. Hacía hablar a sus muñecas diálogos sin sentido y respondía ella misma balbuceando palabras que seguramente había inventado, luego se volteaba hacia él y le decía otra cosa sin esperar que le respondiera y volvía a sus muñecas. Vegeta simplemente la miraba.

Bulma llegó después y se lo quedó mirando con ambas manos en la cintura hasta que él se dignara a encararla, solamente movió sus pupilas. La terrícola estaba sonriendo.

—¿Qué?

—Escuché que entrenarás a tu hijo y a su amiguito híbrido, Vegeta—comentó mientras se iba a sentar a su lado, Bra se volteó para abrazarla. —Ya era hora—el rey miró hacia otro lado, Bulma siempre se ponía melosa cuando se trataba de él y sus hijos, iba a dar un reproche cuando la copia diminuta de la mujer comenzó a hablar con voz de duende.

—Mama, la muñeca dice que gente mala viene a atacarnos—comentó con una mueca de miedo y Bulma la estrechó en sus brazos.

—Pero hija, ¿no habías dicho que tus muñecas no podían hablar? ¿Les descosiste las bocas? —Bra le tendió la muñeca y la mujer la dio vuelta para comprobar que su boca seguía cosida pero se le había salido una costura. Pensó que debía repararla antes de que el relleno se le fuera todo y la dejó boca abajo sobre su regazo, tomó a Bra por las axilas y la acomodó mejor. Vegeta se incorporaba de la cama para retirarse al baño quizás pero se quedó mirando la escena un poco más. —Nadie vendrá, Bra. Además, tu padre es muy fuerte, ¿cierto? Él derrotará a la gente mala.

Bulma asintió exageradamente con la cabeza invitando a que la chiquilla lo hiciera también y al rato ella se estaba riendo. Saltó a la cama y gateó hasta él, se aferró a su cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego volver a sus pies y tomar a sus otras muñecas. Vegeta suspiró y se levantó, Bulma se lo quedó mirando con extrañeza.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó con voz queda y Vegeta simplemente alargó una m al desaparecer en el baño. _Nadie vendrá, el que se atreva se puede considerar hombre muerto_, pensó él con una sonrisa,_ nosotros somos la gente mala._

* * *

**Nota de la ****Autora:** Debo decir que me encantó escribir este capítulo, quería terminar con una escena de Bulma y de Vegeta pero pensé en que a Bra no la he aparecido como corresponde y eso de que se pusiera a jugar a sus pies lo tenía pensado hace mucho tiempo. Prometo hacerlo para el próximo ;) Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, Trunks haciendo trampa me pareció genialísimo y lo de la muñeca de Bra no tenía idea si ponerlo o no, quería darle un poco de magia pero no creo que abuse de este recurso, lo mantendré hasta acá. Lo de Radditz prometo profundizarlo mejor, siento que le doy sólo miniapariciones para mandarse comentarios agrios.

Gracias a los comentarios de Perla16, JazminM, Sakury Li'Minamoto, asaia16 y Bunnyball.

Besos y felices deseos para ustedes, RP.


	19. Renegados

**19**

**Renegados**

* * *

El soldado se veía a través del reflejo del vidrio endurecido del ventanal, no se percataba del paisaje vacío hasta que el reflejo de la rubia se perfiló a su lado. Le dedicó una mirada de soslayo mientras esperaba su respuesta, Número 18 analizó sus espaldas y le habló casi sin abrir la boca.

—Has lo que te pidan, Gohan. No les hagas dudar de ti—dicho esto se alejó unos pasos, siempre cruzada de brazos. Al poco tiempo después apareció el general más cercano a Freezer, el verdoso Zarbon. Se dio la vuelta para encararlo y se dobló en una pequeña reverencia, el general le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

—Con que tú eres el híbrido del que todos hablan, ¿no es así? —sonrió. Zarbon dio una vuelta alrededor del pupilo del androide. —¿Acaso crees que una sabandija como tú puede ser miembro de la federación?

—Gohan es perfectamente capaz de pelear como corresponde, yo misma lo entrené. —Número 18 lo interrumpió antes de que él pudiera responderle y Gohan se quedó con la boca abierta en una mueca extraña, la cerró tan rápidamente como pudo pero Zarbon ya estaba sonriendo en burla.

—Haré todo lo posible por encajar—contestó con amabilidad y Zarbon se le acercó un paso, Gohan bajó la cabeza en un gesto de respeto. Zarbon dio otro paso y después otro, hasta quedar a un par de centímetros de su cuerpo.

—¿Todo dijiste? —preguntó sin esperar respuesta y se dio la vuelta haciendo una mueca de desilusión. —Después de lo que hizo tu abuelo bajo mi mando, no puedo evitar pensar que al antiguo rey Vegeta lo mandé a la tumba confiando en el renegado de Bardock… Me temo que debo desconfiar.

—No soy como él—respondió algo ofendido. —No soy un asesino como Bardock ni un malnacido como mi tío, soy hijo de mi padre.

—Pero tu padre era un rebelde tal como su padre, tu abuelo—Zarbon revoloteó a su lado con galantería, Gohan simplemente lo siguió con las pupilas y Número 18 observaba más allá sin decir una palabra, frunciendo el ceño y cruzada de brazos. —No puedo confiar en el fruto de un traidor, venido de una familia de tradición de renegados. Eres peligroso, Gohan, no puedo permitir a un traidor en las filas de mi señor, el Gran Freezer.

Gohan escudriñó en los ojos celestes de la rubia pero ésta señaló al general galante con la cabeza para que lo siguiera encarando y obedeció. Zarbon se había callado y lo miraba con una sonrisa amplia, como si le hubiese leído la mente y sabía que no era realmente un federado ni que era su intención.

—Tengo una misión para ti, Gohan—dijo con aparente amabilidad. —Verás, quiero saber si realmente eres un federado o no eres más que un inútil traidor como tu padre o como esta máquina—se dirigió a la rubia y la tomó por el mentón, levantando un poco su barbilla. — ¿No es hermosa esta máquina? Pero está defectuosa, simplemente no obedece. —Su mano liberó de su agarre y empujó a la mujer hacia atrás. Por un momento Zarbon dejó entrever el desprecio que sentía por ella y pareció que se olvidaba de mi sobrino. Era sabido por todos que Número 18 había engendrado a una chiquilla sin patria, una niña carente de belleza y que solamente había heredado su bella cabellera rubia. —El hijo de un esclavo no es más que otro esclavo, recuerda eso, 18.

Zarbon se dio la vuelta y su capa blanca ondeó majestuosamente en su espalda con cada paso que daba. Gohan dio dos pasos hacia el androide pero la mujer lo empujó con una mano para alejarlo, a ella no le gustaban las muestras de compasión. El general se quedó unos momentos en el umbral para culminar su audiencia con el aspirante a federado, Freezer estaba interesado en el chico, sus niveles de energía y lo duro de su entrenamiento lo habían hecho un buen soldado, el hecho de que fuera híbrido simplemente hacía que su incorporación fuese más fácil, era descartado de las tropas racistas de Vegeta.

—Gohan, hoy vienes conmigo. Hay una revuelta en tu antiguo planeta, si eres leal como dicen cumplirás con tu deber—dijo con la voz calma, después de esto se fue y Número 18 calló largamente antes de hablar. Tenía un semblante amargo y contenía las ganas de gritar.

—No me falles, Gohan—expresó con los puños apretados. —Has lo que te pidan, asesina terrícolas si a Zarbon le da la gana, destruye la Tierra, cualquier cosa, Gohan, y así solamente sobrevivirás. —_Y Marron también_, añadió Gohan en sus pensamientos.

* * *

—¡Fuera de aquí! —vociferó la terrícola con un escalofrío lamiéndole la nuca, Vegeta se limitó a mirarla de soslayo sin mostrar interés alguno en los soldados que estaban siendo expulsados de la sala. Bastó una mirada de los guardias hacia su rey y un desprecio para que terminaran por irse, Bulma se derrumbó en escalofríos sobre su asiento sin querer probar la comida que tenía delante de ella. Trunks la miraba con las cejas levantadas y Bra no se percataba de nada a su alrededor, construía casitas con aceitunas, palitos de masa alienígena y fideos tiesos y morenos procedentes del nuevo planeta vasallo, el planeta Tol.—No soporto los ojos con los que nos miran.

—¿Cómo miran, madre? —cuestionó anonadado el chico de pelo lavanda sin imaginarse que los guardias los estuvieran mirando mientras se disponían a comer. Le dio un escalofrío en la espalda, sentirse espiado no era una buena sensación. Sin embargo, Bulma no quería aceptar que las malas caras eran debido a lo amansado y forastero que se había vuelto el rey hasta el punto que comía los platos de los esclavos.

—Como si estuviesen delante de un circo—Bulma percibió que el híbrido encogía los hombros suavemente y se sintió un poco culpable. Al levantar la mirada dio con los ojos oscuros de Vegeta que simplemente le sostenían la mirada con una cara seria, pensó que la estaría recriminarla por hacer sentir híbrido al híbrido de su hijo pero no tenía nada de malo en decir la verdad. Después comprendió que a Vegeta no le interesaba en lo más mínimo la hibridez de Trunks y que se sintiera mal por ser híbrido era realmente estúpido. —Quizás simplemente no soportaron estar tan cerca de la comida sin poder comérsela—Bra solamente se rió y comió una aceituna azul que se le cayó del techo de la casita de comida que construía.

—Dudo mucho que esa tropa de inútiles quisiera esta comida tan insípida—espetó de pronto el rey sorprendiendo a su familia, no hablaba mucho en las cenas y prácticamente se limitaba a comer y escuchar fugazmente lo que decían los demás. Bulma comprendió lo que decía al ver que su plato estaba casi intacto, el que sus ahora vasallos les mandaran provisiones, agua y un par de baratijas, le pareció que sería una buena idea probar la comida de Tol.

—Siempre podemos pedir de la comida regular, no has probado nada—Bulma quiso sonar despreocupada para que el rey no se sintiera amenazado por su interés en su salud. Aun así, Vegeta arrugó la nariz y apartó su mirada pretendiendo no estar ofendido por sus palabras, el que lo estuviesen cuidando lo hacían sentirse débil.

Para cuando retiraron la comida insípida, Bra ya tenía listo un castillo de aceitunas, puentes hechos de fideos morenos y puertas levadizas que no se movían confeccionadas con palitos de masa. Bulma ya se había aburrido de pedirle a la niña que parara de jugar con la comida y Trunks se quejó de su insistencia pidiéndole que no siguiera más, la niña no la escucharía pero sí a su padre como siempre había sabido. Pero Vegeta no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en hacer que la hija detuviera su afán por arruinar la cena que no comerían.

—Si la comida no sirve para comer…—Vegeta no siguió con la frase pero la terrícola sabía qué era a lo que se refería, entonces no intentó más. —Esto es una pérdida de tiempo—se quejó de pronto. Vegeta se cruzó de brazos mientras se echaba sobre el respaldo de su silla apoyando una pierna sobre la otra. Trunks no tardó en sentir tanta hambre como su padre y acostó una de sus sienes tostadas sobre la palma de su mano, lamentándose un poco cada vez que las tripas se le retorcían vacías.

Cuando llegó la comida propia del planeta, Bulma comprendió que el malestar de los guardias que se quedaron afuera ya era evidente y no bastó con que rechazaran la comida y trajeran la corriente para hacerlos cambiar de opinión. Miraban por encima de los hombros con los ojos duros cada vez que una esclava llegaba con los platos interminables desde la cocina y la puerta se abría para dejarla pasar. Al irse por más, los ojos inquisidores seguían ahí y Bulma tuvo el deseo de gritarles que se fueran otra vez pero Vegeta la detuvo con una mirada y un gruñido antes de tragar.

—No me gusta cómo nos miran—dijo apenas en un susurro para que Trunks no la escuchara y sin despegar la vista de la comida que revolvía sin probar. A ella siempre le servían la comida más confeccionada que a Vegeta o a Trunks, a diferencia de ellos, a Bulma no le gustaba saber qué forma tenía su plato antes de morir.

—No es a ti a quien desprecian—respondió él sin prestarle mucho interés al asunto. La mujer se encogió de hombros haciendo una mueca de desolación mientras lo observaba, Vegeta la encaró con una mirada seria unos momentos y volvió a comer. La terrícola bajo la cabeza trazando círculos con el cubierto artesanal hecho de metales soldados y fundidos, los _saiyan_ no comían con ningún otro implemento que las manos.

Bulma rara vez iba a deambular por el palacio después de que estuvo embarazada de Trunks pero las imágenes de los garabateos en contra del símbolo real y los otros tantos de Freezer dibujados en los edificios los veía como si estuviera en el balcón mirando a la ciudad.

—_¡Vegeta!_ —se escuchó desde el exterior; una, dos, tres veces exclamaron lo mismo y a Bulma se le paró el corazón. —_¡Vegeta!_

Tanto Trunks como Vegeta tragaron rápidamente lo que tenían en la boca y se incorporaron de donde estaban para ver quién entraba por la puerta. Una esclava que aguardaba retirar los primeros platos vacíos para rellenarlos corrió aterrada hasta una esquina, Trunks le dirigió una mirada cálida para que se tranquilizara mientras hacía un ademán con la mano para acariciarla y la esclava le sonrió de vuelta un poco más calmada. Aunque el híbrido tuviera simplemente trece años ya comenzaba a tener el éxito con las féminas que tendría unos años más tarde, cuando fuera un soldado poderoso y amable.

—Es Nappa—anunció la hija más pequeña de Vegeta al reconocer la voz y el general no tardó por aparecer en la sala con un corte sobre la ceja y una cascada roja que recorría hasta su mentón cuadrado. Las señales de que había estado en una pelea estaban en toda su ropa y armadura, tenía manchones de polvo pegados a la piel sudada y el rastreador estaba roto. Vegeta arrugó la nariz en cuanto lo vio y explotó en rabia.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —el grito gutural del rey hizo que Bulma retrocediera un poco, quedando detrás de su asiento y atrayendo a su pequeña hija consigo. El general calvo titubeó un poco antes de responder.

—Están atacando el planeta, Vegeta. Han ingresado por el hangar principal, algunos hombres se quedaron peleando pero me temo que hay que reunir a todos los hombres. Los que entraron primero no fueron más que una pequeña fracción de todo el ejército que se acerca. Vegeta…—un séquito entró por la puerta seguidos por los guardias que Bulma anteriormente había echado. Seripa iba con el grupo.

—Mi rey—comenzó ella con su voz brusca al tiempo que ponía una mano sobre la coraza en donde latía su corazón y amansaba la cabeza un poco. —He venido desde la puerta sur, también están atacando ahí. Están tratando de separar a los hombres—Vegeta fruncía el ceño con cada noticia que le recitaban, en medio de la explicación miró de soslayo a la niña que Bulma tenía aprisionada en sus brazos.

—Con que gente mala, eh—murmuró para sí mientras volvía la cabeza hacia Nappa y los demás. Sonrió un poco. —Bien, vamos. Tenemos que recibir a nuestros invitados—Vegeta se rió a boca cerrada, su séquito sonrió también con emoción y se dirigió a la única mujer de la guardia real. —Seripa, escolta a Bulma y a mi hija a la habitación y quédate ahí.

—Moriré si es necesario—recitó con su voz ronca pero Vegeta más allá de estar satisfecho por su respuesta arrugó la nariz.

—Más te vale que no se te ocurra morir—comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y Bulma pensó que su corazón se enfriaba de repente. Quiso llamarlo antes de que se fuera; correr, abrazarlo y besarlo pero sabía que aunque fuera su mujer se le estaba prohibido. No podía permitir que sus hombres lo vieran con esa faceta. —Trunks, ven conmigo.

Bulma abrió y cerró la boca sin poder hilar una frase, y dio un par de pasos antes de precipitarse a zancadas hasta donde su marido presa del pánico. No quiso ser insolente por lo que optó por besarle la nuca con un susurro primero quebradizo, después más fiero.

—Vegeta, por favor. Es un niño, es demasiado pequeño…—dijo con la mirada húmeda. —Lo podrían matar, Vegeta. Lo matarán, lo matarán...

De espaldas a ella, torció hacia un lado la cabeza en un movimiento lento y aterrador, Bulma contuvo el aliento echándose para atrás mientras veía que las manos del rey estaban tan tiesas como una tabla. Los soldados estaban más allá con los ceños fruncidos, la guerra podía sentirse desde la habitación en la que se encontraban y crispaba los vellos de cada uno de los _saiyan_. El rey se volteó con lentitud hasta quedar de frente a ella y la miró con la cara endurecida, las sienes palpitaban con fuerza. Su voz sonaba contenida.

—¿Acaso quieres que piensen que es un cobarde? —parecía como si Vegeta la estuviera consolando con la voz brusca y ahogándola en un susurro. Bulma no respondió más que con un asentimiento de cabeza, se encogió de hombros y bajó la cabeza con la vista cada vez más acuosa. Sintió que la pequeña Bra se le pegaba suavemente al cuerpo y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros delicados. Caminaron juntas hasta donde las esperaba Seripa, a un lado de la puerta y se alejaron, Bulma no miró a su hijo en ningún momento.

—¿Dónde está la inútil de Número 18? —cuestionó el rey con una sonrisa mientras el príncipe se acomodaba a un lado de él. Si Trunks tenía miedo, nadie lo supo.

—Fuera del planeta, mi señor. Zarbon los llevó a ella y al híbrido que entrena a la Tierra—respondió alguien entre la pequeña multitud y Vegeta frunció un poco el ceño. El que ella se encontraba ausente podría ser una conveniencia preparada y Vegeta sabía que Zarbon la controlaba, como a su vez, Freezer mantenía corta la correa del general verde.

—Bien, vamos, inútiles. Démosle la bienvenida a este ejército de sabandijas. —rió a boca cerrada mientras la misma esclava que les servía los platos y se los llevaba vacíos, volvía con una cápsula en la que contenía armaduras, rastreadores y capas para el rey y el príncipe híbrido.

* * *

Caminaron un pequeño tramo siguiendo a Zarbon hacia donde alguna vez hubo un bosque pero que ahora sólo quedaba una plataforma plana de arcilla barrida. Le dio la impresión que se encontraban en una arena. De dos pedestales estaban encadenados al sol media docena de terrícolas, no se veían fuertes y estaban heridos. Gohan hizo un esfuerzo descomunal para que su rostro no diera señales de su disgusto y tenso la mandíbula con impotencia. Zarbon se volteaba a mirarlo de soslayo cada cierto tiempo para espiar sus reacciones pero lo que veía no era más que un soldado serio.

Zarbon paró su andar y los soldados de la federación que estaban aguardando su llegada se incorporaron, estaban cómodamente a la sombra, bebiendo licor terrestre y comiendo tajadas de un fruto amarillo. Hicieron una reverencia al general y escudriñaron en sus acompañantes, al androide bien lo conocían pero del híbrido solo sabían rumores. El general se aclaró la garganta mientras ponía un puño en sus riñones y apoyaba todo su peso en una pierna, los prisioneros apenas levantaron las cabezas para verlos, Gohan se preguntó cuánto tiempo habían estado expuestos a las inclemencias del tiempo.

—Y bien, ¿cuáles fueron sus crímenes? —preguntó al fin el soldado verde con vanidad. Uno de los soldados dio un paso adelante y señaló a los prisioneros, por supuesto que Zarbon lo sabía pero quería que el híbrido lo escuchara fuerte y claro.

—Esas sabandijas trataron de tomarse la base hace tres noches, éste de aquí era el líder—señaló a un hombre moreno con una frondosa mata de pelo rizado. Cuando el soldado le puso dos dedos bajo la barbilla para levantarle el rostro, Gohan vio unos potentes ojos azules. —Llegaron durante el día con comida y licor ofreciéndonos su ayuda por la hambruna que está sufriendo el planeta. Pasaron la tarde con nosotros haciendo las pases pero cuando uno de mis hombres quiso ponerle una mano a su hija nos atacaron, no nos tomó mucho aplastarlos y hacerlos prisioneros.

—Así que los estaban tratando de embriagar para asesinarlos después—analizó con voz alta el verdoso con una sonrisa siempre observando las reacciones de Gohan. —Es ingenioso pero bastante estúpido, unos terrícolas no son capaces de vencer al ejército imperial.

—Mi señor, los terrícolas se están entrenando—dijo el soldado con un poco de inseguridad, a Zarbon se le desfiguró el rostro por unos momentos pero Gohan no quiso bajar la guardia aun, mantenía el ceño fruncido, las manos empuñadas y el cuerpo erguido para que no sospecharan de él.

—¿Qué es lo que estás insinuando? —cuestionó el general con desprecio. —¿Los humanos te están sobrepasando? ¿Acaso eres un debilucho como ellos? Debería encadenarte junto a ellos por inútil.

—Mi señor, ninguno de estos terrícolas era peculiarmente fuerte. En cambio, ésta de aquí…—señaló a la única mujer del grupo, tenía los ojos azules y el pelo negro, Gohan supuso que era la hija del líder. Estaba encadenada por las muñecas y arrodillada sobre el suelo porque su amarra no le dejaba permanecer de pie, tenía magulladuras por todo el cuerpo, el labio hinchado y el pelo hecho una maraña negra envuelta en sangre y polvo.

—¿Te derrotó una mujer humana? —cuestionó exasperado el soldado más cercano a Freezer con desprecio en la voz. Gohan no entendía por qué era tan degradante que lo derrotara una mujer, a él mismo lo vencía Número 18 en combate, aunque no sería por mucho.

—Ella es fuerte, derrotó a dos soldados sola—se defendió el soldado con impotencia. Zarbon gruñó con malestar.

—Gohan—lo llamó para que se acercara, el chico le dio una última mirada al androide que le asintió con firmeza. Número 18 se quedó atrás. —Quiero que te encargues de esto, si quieres ser federado como dices, debes cumplir con la misión que les encomendamos a todos nuestros soldados—hizo una pequeña pausa. —Debes volver a acabar con tus pares.

El híbrido no pudo más y abrió tanto los ojos como la boca en sorpresa, al percatarse trató de mantener la calma pero no le fue posible. Quiso una oportunidad para matar a Zarbon, él era el más peligroso de todos y sabía que si lo hacía, Número 18 lo ayudaría. Escuchó la voz de su padre y la de su madre en el horizonte de su mente, les pidió por favor que intervinieran pero no lo hicieron, sus figuras callaban. Escuchó la voz de su mentora, _has lo que te pidan_, dijo… Si había dioses, Gohan no entendía por qué lo castigaban tanto. No tenía idea qué había hecho para ofenderlos tanto.

—Sabía que no eras digno de ser un federado, híbrido inútil—dijo de pronto Zarbon con satisfacción, miró en dirección al androide con desprecio. —No aguantaré más tus insolencias, no estás haciendo más que pedir tu muerte, rebelde de segunda.

Gohan se volteó a verlos con rapidez y Número 18 estaba tensando los músculos como una gata apunto de atacar, si él fallaba no sólo ella pagaría el precio, también la pequeña Marron, Krillin y su hermano. _Goten_, pensó y se sintió lleno de ira, apretó la mandíbula y los puños, los sintió tiesos.

—Basta—bramó con furia y Zarbon se volteó con una sonrisa, el ver soldados que renegaban su sangre era algo divertido de ver pero Gohan apuntó a las cadenas y no a los prisioneros. Las amarras de los terrícolas se abrieron fundidas y todos los hombres quedaron libres mas no se levantaron de sus posiciones en el suelo, desconfiando del chico híbrido de terrícola que los estaba ayudando.

—¿Qué es lo que crees que estás haciendo? —gruño el general mientras se le acercaba dando zancadas. —Traidor insolente.

—No mataré humanos con un pobre poder de pelea, ya han sufrido suficiente y no creo que vuelvan a desafiarlos—declaró el chico con la voz amarga. Se paró frente al líder con el semblante frío. —Tú no volverás a dar problemas.

—¿Acaso crees que haciendo pactos de palabra éstos debiluchos no causarán problemas? —rió Zarbon con los brazos cruzados, se molestó cuando vio al chico quitarle las amarras con cuidado al líder, hincado a su lado. —Detente. ¡Te he dicho que te detuvieras!

—¡Gohan! —reprendió la rubia tan asombrada como el general pero no dijo nada más, no quería echar a perder más las cosas y se limitó a mirar a Zarbon con cautela. El chico les dedicó una mirada cargada de ira a los dos y Zarbon no hizo más, gruñó en su sitio mientras Gohan procuró ayudar al líder a incorporarse tomándole de las manos y en cuanto lo supo en condiciones de mantenerse de pie sin sostenerse de él, lo soltó. Sus ojos azules le dieron las gracias sin siquiera mover su boca pero el híbrido no parecía dar señales de compasión.

—Ellos no harán nada—recalcó con un tono profundo y lento. —Porque yo no se los permitiré. Me llevaré a la hija de éste subversivo para hacerlo retractarse de todo lo que hizo y de lo que hará, todo lo que él haga su hija lo sufrirá el doble y si él llegara a rebelarse otra vez, bueno… No me quedará otra cosa más que matarla.

—Gohan…—Número 18 no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba y su semblante de asombro pronto se volvió de impotencia, mientras que Zarbon no hizo más que reír con la boca cerrada. —¡No te atrevas a hacer esto!

—Con que esto es lo que planeabas—rió un poco más y con el dorso de la mano se echó la trenza rebelde hacia atrás. —Una solución más que duradera si es que el padre llegase a estimar a la hija—Zarbon endureció el rostro. —Me temo que necesitamos una prueba de que eso será así. —Buscó al soldado que antes hablaba y con un movimiento de cabeza él cobró vida otra vez, se acercó a la chica para agarrarla del pelo con una mano y darle una bofetada con la otra, el líder se estremeció y se acercó a zancadas al soldado para hacerlo parar pero la negativa de la chica lo hizo detenerse.

—Videl…—sollozó el padre con pesar.

—No, padre—le ordenó Videl con la mirada dura, Gohan pensó que la chica iría a llorar pero no lo hizo. Luego, dirigió sus ojos azules al híbrido con desprecio. —Iré con ustedes pero debes prometer que no causarán más daño.

—Vamos, niña. Sabes que los esclavos no pueden simplemente decirles a sus dueños que los dejen libres. No me hagas reír. —Zarbon se dio vuelta para dirigirse a la nave, los soldados federados que ya no tenían que vigilar más esclavos se retiraron con él dejando solos a los terrícolas con Gohan y Número 18.

El androide le dedicó una última mirada con reproche y se encaminó de vuelta al campamento haciendo que Gohan se sintiera extrañamente culpable, y bajó la mirada con decepción. Cuando se percató de que los prisioneros no se alejaban, el híbrido los encaró con una mirada más amable.

—Son libres ahora, pueden irse en paz—les aseguró con gentileza pero ninguno le respondió de la misma manera, sus semblantes eran amargos.

—Ya escuchaste lo que dijo aquel invasor, _saiyan_, no somos libres—Videl fue la única con el coraje de devolverle la palabra pero no lo miraba a los ojos.

—No soy un _saiyan_—respondió ofendido Gohan, casi se sintió culpable de vestir la armadura federada. —Soy un híbrido, mi madre era terrícola y mi padre _saiyan_.

—Qué pena por tu madre—dijo rápidamente Videl apartando la cabeza como si le diera asco mirarlo.

—Está muerta—Gohan tuvo la intención de que tuviera más respeto por ella pero la chica simplemente no cedía terreno, hizo una mueca de aburrimiento.

—Oh, así que tu padre la mató—concluyó Videl y a Gohan no le quedó más paciencia, le costaba trabajo no sentirse denigrado por las palabras de la chica que nada tenían de ciertas. Su madre había muerto protegiéndolos.

—¡Ya basta! —Videl se echó para atrás con miedo y los otros terrícolas se pusieron en guardia. —Estos soldados son tan enemigos míos como suyos, tú no lo entiendes. Vivía con mis padres en la Corporación Cápsula cuando un federado nos encontró, era tan esclavo como ustedes…—hizo una pausa. —Número 18 me acogió a mí y a mi hermano cuando a mis padres los asesinaron.

—Y te pareció buena idea volverte uno de ellos—objetó con sarcasmo la terrícola y Gohan se vio desarmado, encogió los hombros con vergüenza. El híbrido negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No—dijo sin muchas fuerzas. —Número 18… ella dijo que la mejor venganza era la que venía después. Tienes que entrenar, hacerte fuerte y…—no parecía hilar las palabras concretas y Videl comenzó a reír, su risa trajo los recuerdos de lo ocurrido en la nave que los llevó a Vegeta. —Vive, entrena y asesina. Juntos podemos hacerlo, Videl. Nuestros enemigos son los mismos… Te estoy dando la oportunidad de vengarte. Cuando seamos fuertes no querrán meterse con nosotros y podremos proteger a la Tierra. ¿Lo ves, Videl? Si vienes conmigo, no atacarán más a la Tierra, al menos no como ahora… Volveremos acá, te lo prometo. —Videl no parecía muy convencida y antes de que se pusiera a insultar a Gohan su padre salió en su defensa.

—Pero…¿por qué ella? Llévame a mí, te lo suplico—dijo de pronto el padre y Gohan se volteó a mirarlo, desde el principio había sabido que él no era un guerrero poderoso como lo era Videl.

—Nunca me creerían—respondió de vuelta. Gohan sabía que a Videl el ser mujer le daba más ventajas de lo que lo haría el padre. Muchos le creerían si veían lo hermosa que era y si pensaban que Gohan la tenía prisionera para sus propias necesidades, lo verían como el despreciable soldado que debía ser a los ojos de los generales como Zarbon.

* * *

Escuché el alarido de alegría de Sullion a mis espaldas en cuanto me dirigí corriendo hasta la próxima turba de invasores que pretendía conquistar a los conquistadores. Sullion y los soldados de la Reina me siguieron, tanto ellos como yo estábamos dirigiéndonos al hangar cuando el ataque ocurrió y pusimos al margen sin mucho esfuerzo a las primeras sabandijas que se atrevieron a pasar. Al poco tiempo de eliminar a una tercera parte en el hangar principal, se escucharon explosiones a lo lejos y comprendí que lo que mataba no era el grueso del ejército invasor.

Esquivé los cuerpos inanimados de los invasores y pasé por encima de otros cuantos más. Me asomé por el agujero que habían abierto para que las demás naves entraran sin problemas, al poner la mano mi palma salió ligeramente quemada. Sullion se lamió la sangre verde que corría por sus dedos luego de atravesar a su oponente con un puño, arrugué la nariz con repugnancia y me dirigí hasta la salida. Panpukin levantó las manos de los costados en modo de alegato.

—Eh, chico—me llamó desde el agujero en el hangar. —No pienses en abandonarnos ahora, no querrás que nos llevemos todo el crédito cuando estamos a punto de vencer. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás puedas volver a tu batallón.

—No me llames así—reprendí con disgusto, si bien yo ya era adulto, Panpukin tenía la edad de mi padre y por muchos años que tuviera seguía siendo un chico a sus ojos. —No estoy huyendo, si usaras tus ojos como lo haces con tu rastreador y vieras por el agujero, sabrías que esto no está ni cerca de acabar.

Sin decir más me fui del hangar y busqué otros puntos en los que alguien quisiera llegar a morir. Me encontré primero con una pareja, uno corrió hacia mí mientras que el otro se quedó a una distancia prudente. Reí con la boca cerrada al tiempo que esquivaba el pobre golpe que me iba dirigido y mi rastreador pitó varias veces al encontrar nuevos objetivos. Le di una patada en las costillas para quitarle el aire y después con ambas manos le apreté la cabeza hasta que se escuchó un sonido espeluznante seguido de la inmovilidad del antes inquieto invasor. El siguiente se echó a correr pero con un simple ataque de energía terminó tan inerte como su compañero. No me detuve mi caminar en ningún momento y me reía cada ciertos pases sintiendo que mi sangre hervía y burbujeaba bajo mi piel.

Me encontré con otro grupo pequeño de invasores molestando a las esclavas que encontraban, al verme los alienígenas se detuvieron y las mujeres se dieron a la fuga. Esperaron mi ataque tal como yo espere el suyo y no me quedó otra cosa que hacer más que acercarme hasta ellos a pequeñas zancadas.

—¿Viniendo por tus esclavas, _saiyan_? —el más morado comenzó a hablar, sólo algunos tuvieron el coraje de reírse por su comentario. Los miré con una sonrisa en los labios.

—No son mis esclavas y no creas por un momento que protejo a las sabandijas—por fin me detuve y el tipo morado sonrió, su color insolente me recordó a Dodoria y fruncí el ceño con rabia. Alcé un poco una mano y de ella hice un puño. Las esclavas que se habían quedado atrapadas entre el miedo y un rincón comenzaron a llorar, si me dieran una razón tampoco mostraría misericordia con ellas.

—Vamos a darle una lección a este _saiyan_—comentó otro con un alarido y yo no pude contener la risa. Cargaron contra mí y los esperé con relajo. Cada paso que daba era un paso para esquivar sus golpes y cuando tuve la necesidad de golpearlos, tomé por la pierna a uno de los alienígenas y lo mandé a volar sobre sus compañeros. El que salió más golpeado se dio a la fuga a pesar de los insultos de los demás.

Una risa acudió a mi garganta y mi sangre comenzó a pedir más, el rastreador de mi oreja volvió a pitar una vez más pero lo ignoré. Mis contrincantes comenzaron a pararse al verse con un compañero más y sonrieron con confianza, por mi mente se cruzó la imagen del que había huido y pensé que se había arrepentido de ser un cobarde.

—Radditz—dijo simplemente mi padre con la voz plana y brusca a mis espaldas, el rastreador seguía pitando y mi corazón se congeló hasta que me pareció que se paró por unos momentos. Mi sonrisa se borró y fruncí los labios. Di la vuelta lentamente hasta que la imagen de Bardock se presentó delante de mí como un presagio de muerte. Apreté los puños y mi sangre comenzó a hervir nuevamente, no por sangre sino que por rabia.

—Con que has vuelto—me fue difícil articular esa frase, mi boca hacía un esfuerzo olímpico por contener un grito y me sentí tenso. Cada uno de mis músculos se había hecho de piedra y los temblores se apoderaron de mí, parecía como si fuera a perder el control de un momento a otro. Los alienígenas comenzaron a reír y alentaban al _saiyan_ desertor. _Renegado_ era como le llamaban.

—Radditz, déjalos ir. Ellos no son el enemigo—parecía como si le costara hablarme sin sonar como un traidor y una risa se escapó de mi garganta. Bardock tensó cada uno de sus músculos con enfado.

—¿Y quién es? ¿El rey Vegeta? —me puse serio. —Anda, mátalo si te atreves. Ya mataste a un rey, ¿por qué no hacerlo de nuevo?

Hubo un momento en el que pensé que me atacaría pero se logró contener y aspiré más aliviado. Él era un gran peleador y yo no había sacado parte de esa herencia. Según lo que decían de Kakarotto, esa parte de Bardock se le fue concedida y peleó en el bando terrícola por muchos años, incluso antes de que los hombres de Freezer supieran que era él. Destruyó gran parte de las bases y sembró el terror en todos los invasores que se encontraran en las zonas en las que el sondeo era destruido y su sombra se los engullera. Peleo fieramente hasta que el Legendario apareciera y lo aplastara como una pulga, no sin antes darles tiempo a sus híbridos y al androide para escapar. Ese rumor era recitado con entusiasmo y me hervía la sangre el simple hecho que lo comentaran, cómo era posible que un despreciable traidor resultara un héroe bajo los ojos de los mismos que alguna vez lo repudiaron. Los mismos a los que mis acciones, propias de nuestra raza, les resultaran tan grotescas. Apreté la mandíbula para tragarme las ganas de insultarlo pero mis dientes rechinaron y ya fue evidente mi ira. Bardock encogió los hombros.

—No vengo a convencerte de que eso no es cierto—anunció cuando comprendió que no podría hacerme de los suyos y antes de marcharse por la dirección contraria, continuó.—Tampoco te atacaré.

—¡No te atrevas a darme la espalda! —le grité con furia, mi voz comenzó a quebrarse mientras me acercaba a él. —Me arruinaste, tú y el maldito de Kakarotto. Debería matarte en este momento…

—¿Es eso lo que quieres, hijo? —nunca me había llamado de otra forma más que por mi nombre y aquello me erizó los vellos como una corriente eléctrica, ahogué un gruñido. Su semblante se puso serio y dejó las manos en los costados como para darme a entender que no iría a hacer nada. Un sollozo involuntario de rabia me invadió la garganta, aquello había sido un insulto para mí y fruncí el ceño con furia. Avancé una zancada y después otra, cada una más larga que la anterior. No hizo nada cuando le puse las manos alrededor de la garganta y tampoco cuando lo obligué a ponerse de rodillas para estrujársela con más fuerza.

No logré comprender cómo me puse a llorar pero tenía claro que no era de tristeza, eso lo tenía seguro. Quizás era otra forma de ira y algo de impotencia, Bardock nunca esperó de mí un gran guerrero ni me consideró en alguna otra forma como lo hizo con el inútil de Kakarotto, el segundón tenía un poder de pelea incluso menor que el mío y nada de lo que yo podía hacer era bien visto a los ojos de nadie, era otro más de la larga lista de los inútiles del planeta Vegeta.

Mi padre no hizo más que poner las manos sobre las mías mientras su cara se ponía cada vez más roja y sentí que su pecho daba violentas aspiraciones de aire que no llegaba. Cada vez apretaba con más fuerza, mi esperanza era poder sentirme las manos a través de la piel de Bardock, pasando por la espina. Los temblores de mi furia hacían que mis quejidos tiritaran y lo solté cuando cerró los ojos. Solté otro quejido antes de darle la espalda, no era capaz de matarlo y me sentí cobarde, lo sentí toser atrás de mí y antes de que la garganta se le aflojara para poder hablar me marché.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Luego de un par de imprevistos, un par de días para que vinieran a revivir el pc y salvar lo que no había salvado, pude terminar con el capítulo :D Quedó ligeramente más largo que los usuales pero me ha gustado como terminó. Lo de Radditz lo tenía pensado hace un tiempo y no me esperaba que llegara tan pronto... Bueno, ahora saben lo que siente el pobre, cada uno quiere su momento para brillar. Y siento que a Trunks no le doy tanta importancia por lo que en el próximo le haré unas escenillas y también a su pack, Goten. Apareció Videl... Para ella tenía pensado en hacerla saiyajin directamente para no tener que trasladarme a la Tierra tantas veces pero como era una idea añeja de años, pensé en que debía mantenerme apegada a la serie y hacerla humana como lo es en realidad, y por lo tanto, la única que ha tenido unos cambios terribles ha sido Número 18. También debo decir que le mantendré el pelo largo por el simple hecho de que no quiero que existan dos Seripas caminando por ahí.

Una aclaración que siempre olvido poner, para los que no entiendan mi narración, siempre es Radditz—ya lo he dicho—. La idea surgió hace muchos años viendo Desperate Housewives, cada vez que comienzaba y cuando terminaba, aparecía la voz de una mujer del programa que "reciclaron" una vez que ella murió, ella tenía la facultad de saber lo que sentían y todo el rollo sin siquiera tener una razón y me dije ¿por qué no? Así que Radditz es el que cuenta jaja

Gracias a los comentarios de JazminM, Filonauta, Perla16, asaia16, Sakury Li'Minamoto y Guest (xD), y hyllaryQueensaiyan.

Que tengan muy buenos días o noches, besotes, RP.


	20. La rebelión de Paragus

**20**

**La rebelión de Paragus**

* * *

Zarbon intentó comunicarse con el hangar principal y sólo le respondió la estática. Repitió el procedimiento variadas veces y su respuesta era siempre la misma, monótona y sin gracia. No tardó en aburrirse y ordenar el aterrizaje sin aviso, si bien no estaba permitido, no le dejaban otra opción. Antes de que la nave terminara su descenso, Zarbon se había acomodado frente al portón que se abriría al ponerse en contacto con el suelo firme y cuando lo hizo, una gran nube de polvo se arrastró hasta más arriba de su cabeza por la pequeña ranura que hacía la puerta al comenzar a abrirse. Número 18 no tardó en acudir ante la extraña situación cuando Gohan aun tardaba en despabilarse del viaje.

—¡Gohan, deja a esa esclava y ven para acá!—gruñó el general en cuanto comprendió que el hangar estaba completamente arrasado. —Estamos bajo ataque, debemos pelear.

El gallardo soldado se volteó al androide y se sorprendió al verla agarrada del borde de la puerta y cargada hacia atrás, Zarbon imaginó que tenía miedo y comenzó a reír. Ella le dedicó una mirada de desprecio.

—Sabes, Número 18, los esclavos son los primeros en ser asesinados—miró a Gohan sobre el hombro. —Más les vale pelear. Número 18, conmigo. Iremos por el hangar hasta la torre…—se encaminó por la tabla con desdén cuando se vio interrumpido por la inesperada huida de la rubia. Zarbon gruñó entre dientes. —Traidora inmunda. Gohan, conmigo.

—S-sí, señor. —Gohan se llevó un puño flojo al pecho al responder y de Zarbon no consiguió más que una mirada fastidiada. El híbrido miró por sobre el hombro y vio a Videl encadenada de las muñecas y sentada en un rincón, descolocada y asustada. Gohan se arrodilló frente a ella sin molestarse en escuchar los insultos del general. —Espérame aquí, Videl. Estarás segura cuando despejemos el hangar, no tardaré en volver—prometió y Videl frunció el ceño.

—Sácame las amarras, puedo pelear. Si me dejas así…—Tragó una bocanada de aire para contenerse, estaba asustada y desorientada.

—_¡Gohan!_ —se escuchó el soldado verde a lo lejos.

—No puedo hacerlo, intentarás escapar y te meterás en más problemas—Gohan se encogió de hombros y Videl chasqueó la lengua mientras miraba para otro lado, enojada. Cuando comprendió que ella no iría a decir más, se levantó y se encaminó rápidamente a la salida de la nave que había refaccionado la reina. Tecleó una clave y la compuesta se comenzó a cerrar. Se tuvo que agachar para poder salir.—Volveré en cuanto me sea posible.

Zarbon le dirigió una mirada de resentimiento cuando llegó hasta él, había derrotado a los pocos desertores del ejército invasor. Habían intentado volver a sus naves al ver que las fuerzas de Vegeta se habían reunido en su totalidad y les estaban repeliendo los ataques hasta que el ejército de varios planetas empezaba a retroceder.

Comenzaron a trotar a la salida al tiempo que Zarbon usaba su rastreador para comunicarse con Dodoria, Freezer siempre dejaba al menos uno de sus generales en el planeta en su ausencia para su total disposición y cuando Zarbon falló al tratar de rastrearlo, apretó la mandíbula con la idea de que lo habían asesinado.

—¿Qué es lo que haremos, señor? No sabemos nada de lo que está ocurriendo—la inocencia del híbrido le colmó la paciencia al soldado verde que se detuvo un momento para encararlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué piensas exactamente qué está pasando, niño? —Gohan no tuvo la necesidad de responder puesto que el verde general se respondió antes. —Estamos siendo atacados. Estas sabandijas vienen a colonizar tal como lo hicieron en la Tierra, debemos detenerlos antes de que le quiten el trono a Vegeta.

Siguieron en el camino hasta la sala del trono, supuso el chico, para defender simbólicamente el derecho de nacimiento de Vegeta. Gohan no pudo evitar sorprenderse, habría esperado cualquier cosa menos la que para él parecía la correcta. Si bien despreciaba a Vegeta por haber conquistado a la Tierra, Zarbon estaba haciendo lo correcto al intentar conservárselo. Sonrió ante la sensación de que no todo era corrupto y luchó con destreza al lado del soldado de cara bonita. Derrotó a muchos alienígenas sin darles muerte pero Zarbon no parecía darse cuenta de ese detalle y seguía adelante.

La forma de pelear de Zarbon hacía juego con su manera de ser, era delicada y gallarda, y Gohan no logró comprender por qué hacía el pelear una danza, siempre meneando la trenza gruesa para que no se metiera en el camino de la batalla. Al llegar a la sala del trono no estaba para nada cansado pero su piel verde y ropa estaban tan sucias que lo delicado se vio un tanto opacado pero las esclavas siempre parecían verlo llegar con ojos lascivos. Limpio o no, Zarbon era un soldado demasiado bello para infundir miedo.

—¡Hermano! —Gohan escuchó a lo lejos a Goten y miró por sobre el hombro en un descuido, y su contrincante le mandó un golpe en la mejilla que lo hizo retroceder unos pasos. Se compuso en un instante y peleó contra su enemigo con poca precisión, la destreza que antes poseía se iba mermando cada segundo que no podía ver el estado en el que se encontraba su hermano.

Al impacientarse, Gohan pudo darse por vencido cuando su atacante le mando una patada en las costillas que lo llevó a arrodillarse en el suelo. Escuchó un grito de su hermano y un insulto del soldado bello, dio una última mirada hacia arriba antes de que su enemigo recibiera un manotazo en el cuello que lo desnucó al instante. Al caerse muerto el sujeto mi figura se delineó en el horizonte y Gohan se levantó como pudo tomándose del costado pensándose amenazado. El pequeño hermano híbrido se acercó corriendo hasta el recién federado para abrazarlo por el cuello, después se dirigió hacia mí con una sonrisa, arrugué la nariz.

—Gracias, tío—me dijo amenamente con una sonrisa, pensé que se me iría a abalanzar con la intención de abrazarme también.

—Argh, no me vengas con estupideces—me di una vuelta y miré por sobre el hombro antes de retirarme. No me había nacido el amor por mis sobrinos de la noche a la mañana, sólo lo hice porque sí. —No pienses en el entorno cuando estés peleando, niño. El enemigo te puede matar, el paisaje no.

—No te vayas—exclamó Goten mientras echaba carrera hacia mí, me detuve en la puerta dándole la espalda. —Debemos pelear, el señor Vegeta lo está haciendo. Esta gente mala nos quiere quitar el planeta, debemos detenerlos.

—Estoy cansado de pelear—y seguí caminando a la oscuridad del pasillo. Derrotaría a los que no me dejaran seguir mi camino y si no me molestaban, tampoco los molestaría a ellos. El chiquillo bajó las manos hasta que quedaran colgando en sus costados. Lo había desilusionado, tal como yo me había desilusionado de mí mismo.

* * *

A Número 18 no le tomó mucho trabajo reconocer en dónde estaba el almacén de Ma'niat… O lo que quedaba de él. Los invasores no solo se habían concentrado en atacar al grueso del ejército de Vegeta en el palacio sino que también se habían ramificado hacia las inmediaciones, sin hacer diferencia entre _saiyan_ o esclavo.

Estaba en altura cuando diviso una estela de cráteres y puñados de tierra húmeda removida por las explosiones, más allá de eso, no vio ninguna estructura ni edificio parecido al almacén de rebeldes que había montado Ma'niat al momento de llegar en calidad de esclava al planeta. Al no ser lo suficientemente atractiva o servicial, fue dejada en libertad para hacer lo que quisiera sin tener el menor interés por ella. No podía volver a su planeta porque había sido destruido y por un azar del destino había encontrado a su hermano cuando éste escapó del laboratorio. Ma'niat le ofreció refugio en una choza que había montado lejos del palacio en donde la inmundicia alejaba a los _saiyan_, a cambio de su protección. Pasó muy poco tiempo para que Número 18 supiese dónde estaba su hermano y dónde debía buscarlo.

Se detuvo en seco cuando divisó a su hermano mellizo, no tenía heridas ni indicios de problemas por los que estuviese en el suelo sobre sus rodillas y manos en un estado paralizado era bastante poco alentador. Un sollozo enloquecido le salió de la garganta, Número 18 se acercó con vacilación mientras lo llamó en un susurro. Número 17 se comenzó a reír, primero como un suspiro, después como un ataque. Su hermana comprendía el porqué de su estado tan enrarecido.

—Número 17—lo llamó por última vez sin querer seguir avanzando. Estaban sobre los cimientos de donde estaba el sector esclavista, sobre el lugar donde alguna vez se erigió el almacén de Ma'niat, pero aunque estuviera segura de eso seguía negándoselo a sí misma. —¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde está Krillin? ¿Y Ma'niat? —no quiso seguir preguntando pero cada minuto que pasaba sin saber, era una llaga más que le crecía en su corazón. —Número 17, responde. ¿Dónde está Marron?

Su hermano dejó de reír de súbito y torció su cabeza un poco hasta que la contempló sobre el hombro con esos ojos que ella misma poseía. Abrió la boca para repetir uno a uno los nombres hasta que su mellizo le respondiera pero comprendió que cedería a la misma locura si llegaba a hablar. Apretó los puños.

—Maldita sea, hermano. Respóndeme antes de que te…—el movimiento rápido del androide moreno la interrumpió, de un momento a otro estaba de pie.

—Marron está bien, Marron está bien, maldita sea. Fue a la primera que pusimos a salvo Krillin y yo…—su semblante se había puesto serio de repente y no pasó mucho antes de que se desquiciara de nuevo. —Krillin…Krillin…

—¿Dónde está mi hija y qué le pasó a Krillin? —su hermano silenció.

—No pude protegerlo, hermanita. No pude… Me dijo que me la llevara porque a él lo alcanzarían—su voz se quebró un poco. —Nunca debí dejarlo, 18. Pensé que todo esto era como un juego y él murió porque no lo tomé enserio… Me tendría que haber quedado a pelear con él, por supuesto que los habría vencido a todos, a todos… Pero Krillin dijo que no me tenían que ver así que me fui, Marron estaba llorando y…—un brillo de claridad detonó en sus ojos celestes. —No puedo seguir con esto, Número 18… Debo irme, no puedo seguir con esto…

Habría prestado atención a lo que decía su hermano de no ser porque divisó a Marron un poco más allá, con las rodillas peladas y el vestido alienígena roto, no vio señales del padre por lo que supuso que no habría cuerpo. Se la llevó a los brazos y la alzó apretándola contra sí para amortiguar el llanto de niña que se había acrecentado al momento de verla. Se volteó a ver Número 17 y él ya se había alejado lo suficiente.

—¡Nunca has tomado las cosas enserio, idiota! —quiso insultarlo más pero la muerte de Krillin lo había destrozado y no parecía escuchar lo que ella le decía. —Nunca has tomado nada enserio…—reiteró para sí cuando comprendió que estaba sola, con los dedos se rozó una mejilla y comprendió que estaba llorando, Krillin había muerto y a ella se le desmoronada lo poco que tenía.

—Mami…—entre sollozos. —¿Dónde está papi? ¿Viene contigo? ¿Y el tío?

—No vuelvas a hablar de ellos, Marron. —Si llegaba a recordar al pequeño monje de la Tierra, enloquecería y Marron comprendió la indirecta de que a ninguno lo vería más.

* * *

A Goten le habían puesto una armadura para la pelea y no se la volvería a sacar. Parecía un soldado como cualquier otro y junto a Trunks, madurarían enormemente después de la revuelta de Paragus. Ambos habían peleado lado a lado imitando lo que había hecho Gohan, sin llegar a matar a sus enemigos. Vegeta que no era tan descuidado como Zarbon, atribuyó aquella acción como la evidencia de que ellos seguían siendo niños y que aún le tenían pavor a la Muerte.

Vegeta ya estaba un poco cansado pero no iría a demostrarlo jamás y se pasó el dorso del guante para quitarse el sudor y el polvo que se le habían pegado, antes de dirigirse a Gohan. Su capa ondeaba con cada brisa que entraba por las puertas abiertas de la estancia del trono del rey y Gohan amansó rápidamente la cabeza al verlo venir. El chico estaba maltratado y cansado pero no se detuvo al momento de hincar una rodilla en el suelo ante el rey que debía respetar.

—Mi señor, le doy las gracias por armar a mi hermano para la batalla…—Gohan tenía pensado en continuar hasta que Vegeta alzó una palma para que se callara.

—No me interesa escuchar lo que dices, híbrido.—Vegeta no parecía estar de mal humor y sonrió alegremente al dirigirse al general de Freezer al que las esclavas le ofrecían agua. —¿A qué le debo el agrado de tenerte peleando junto a mis hombres, Zarbon? —sonaba sarcástico y Zarbon en un principio simplemente sonrió vanidosamente.

—Defender tu asiento en el trono es algo que al Gran Freezer siempre le ha preocupado, mi estimado Vegeta—respondió con soltura, lo que hizo que Vegeta se riera con la boca cerrada. —Estoy seguro que si los rastreadores hubiesen funcionado, el mismísimo Freezer me hubiese dado las mismas órdenes.

—No necesitamos de su ayuda, lagartija verrugosa—el semblante de Vegeta se hizo duro de repente, pero tan inestable como solía ser, sonrió nuevamente. En cambio, Zarbon frunció el ceño con recelo.—Dile a Freezer que tengo a su soldado perdido aprisionado, si quiere hacer algún trato puedo devolverle a Paragus cuando guste—hizo una pausa para darle la espalda, Vegeta le dio una mirada furtiva al hermano mayor de Goten con curiosidad. — Ese bueno para nada quería apoderarse de mi planeta, Zarbon, si Freezer no puede controlar a sus soldados entonces que los mate, no voy a soportar sus insolencias sólo porque al Gran Freezer le guste conservar basura.

La cara de Zarbon bastó para comprender que Freezer no tenía nada que ver con la revuelta protagonizada por Paragus. La sorpresa se le compuso al instante cuando Vegeta se fue a sentar a su trono recién defendido, Zarbon dejó de lado el cuenco de agua que se estaba tomando y se acercó a zancadas al rey. Gohan se inquietó, se preguntó si su superior pensaba de Vegeta como una basura más que Freezer se empecinaba en mantener.

—¿A qué te refieres con que Paragus quería apoderarse de tu trono? ¿Acaso fue él quien…?—Zarbon se negaba a creer que el plan del padre de Brolly fuese maquinado a espaldas de él, Freezer siempre consultaba su opinión antes de actuar.

—Pensé que no eras un estúpido, Zarbon—sonrió un tanto más cansado, esperaba que Zarbon estuviese fuera de su vista luego de mandarle el recado a Freezer. —Fue Paragus quien junto a un ejército de mierda para venir a atacarme, a quitarme el trono.

—Eso es imposible…—declaró el soldado y Vegeta frunció el ceño, harto de su presencia. Tanto el príncipe como el híbrido de la Tierra fueron a pararse a un lado del trono y al rey no pareció importarle aquello, habían peleado junto a él como les correspondía como sus aprendices y habían demostrado su valía con creces.

Instantáneamente la sala comenzó a llenarse con soldados _saiyan_ que volvían de sus sectores ya controlados, unos más heridos que otros, pero sin duda todos muy sucios y magullados. Los olores a sudor y a sangre se mezclaron sin tener una diferencia entre uno del otro.

Cada uno de los presentes iba llenando la sala en orden como ladrillos, por orden de llegada, hasta que rodearon a Zarbon con recelo. El alienígena fuera de lugar, arrugó la nariz y no tuvo otro remedio que retirarse de la sala en cuando vio que Número 18 entraba con su hija en brazos. Zarbon comenzó a reír suavemente al verla, jamás había visto a la niña y ahora la tenía en frente; era pequeña, regordeta y fea. Sin duda un monstruito rubio que había parido con un engendro parecido a Dodoria, pensó él. Se le acercó sin dudarlo, pegándose a su oreja como si le fuera a dar un beso.

—Creo que ya sabes lo que debes hacer, Número 18—comenzó sonriendo, el aliento le hirvió la sangre al androide. —Sé mis oídos, dime qué es lo que trama Vegeta y a quién obedeció ese Paragus…O tu esclavita pagará el precio. —Número 18 se alejó de él bruscamente cuando Marron se inquietó dentro de su sueño.

—No tengo por qué hacer lo que me pides—antes de que Zarbon le recordara de dónde venía, ella siguió. —O se te olvidó que pertenezco al Gran Freezer. Sólo recibiré órdenes de parte de él, no departe de un…

—¿Y quién crees que me envía, eh? No eres más que una malagradecida, estúpida máquina defectuosa. —Una mano verdosa se acercó peligrosamente hasta Marron y la rubia artificial le dio un manotazo fuerte que le dolió. Sin dar muestras de dolor, Zarbon bramó de cólera. —¡Eres una…!

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? —la voz imperiosa que había tomado Bulma en los últimos años era tronadora. Si bien Zarbon no le debía respeto ni le tenía el más mínimo de miedo, el que ella podía susurrarle verdades a Vegeta en la intimidad lo hicieron retroceder. La ignorancia de Vegeta era lo que los hombres de Freezer debían cultivar con cuidado. —Dije, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

La reina había acudido a la sala de trono junto con Seripa y su pequeña hija de la mano. Instintivamente, Seripa se puso delante de ellas de manera protectora. Zarbon dio una mirada furtiva a la sala llena de _saiyan_ leales a Vegeta, y a Seripa y a Número 18 a su frente, no tuvo más remedio que sonreír coquetamente.

—No pasa nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar, mi estimada reina. —Zarbon amansó un poco la cabeza, pegando los brazos al torso en un gesto delicado. Su trenza rodó por los hombros hasta caer libremente por el aire y quedar colgando mientras oscilaba. Bulma no pareció muy convencida por su actuación, sonrió de vuelta.

—Número 18, quiero tu versión—dijo como si el general no existiera y Zarbon se estremeció un tanto, miró a la rubia con el ceño fruncido y esperó que captara la amenaza. —Dime, ¿te estaba amenazando Zarbon o mis ojos están mal? Acabo de ver que pretendía lastimar a tu hija—explicó con dureza y sonrió sarcásticamente cuando terminó.

Número 18 titubeó, miró a Marron que ya contaba con nueve años y había perdido a su tío y padre el mismo día, era medio humana de parte de Krillin y su otra mitad no valía de nada. No tenía la protección del anonimato y tampoco si podría darle una vida a salvo. Pensó que quizás debería hacerse ido con su hermano, nadie podría encontrarlos nunca… Nadie menos Brolly, nunca estaría a salvo si él siguiera vivo y pudiendo gastar su vida en encontrarla. Según Brolly, ella era el único ejército que poseía, su único soldado y su única posesión.

—Nada pasó, Bulma—entonó con rabia, quería confesarse pero de qué serviría si a Vegeta no le importaría. Estaba segura que la devolvería a Freezer sin tener la menor consideración por su hija. Seripa se alteró.

—Reina—le corrigió como si se sintiera insultada.—Te referirás a ella como tu reina, chatarra malagradecida.

—No importa, Seripa, déjala—intervino la reina. —Ella me conoció mucho antes de que fuese reina, puede llamarme como quiera. —Miró a Zarbon con seriedad. —Ahora sigue tu camino, Zarbon. Ya hemos resuelto nuestra pequeña confusión.

El soldado se sonrió e hizo una reverencia antes de partir. Le dedicó una mirada vanidosa al androide y no supo más de él, Número 18 pensó que estaría lamiéndole los pies a Freezer hasta convencerlo de que él era mejor que Paragus y que mirara lo idiota que había hecho, Zarbon sencillamente era mejor que ese _saiyan_ renegado.

Al llevar la mirada hacia delante, Número 18 comprobó que Bulma la seguía mirando como si quisiera que le contara la verdad del asunto, sin el otro acechando. Era evidente que Zarbon la estaba amenazando pero ella debía seguir negándolo por el bien de su amada Marron.

—Gracias, Bulma—dijo sin saber que decir realmente.

—Gracias por qué, si me has dicho que no ha pasado nada—Número 18 se estremeció, quiso explicarse pero Bulma no tenía mucha paciencia. De alguna manera, la reina sabía que ella no hablaría si su hija no estaba del todo segura y no la obligaría a tomar la mano que ella le tendía.—Si tienes algo que decirme, ya sabes dónde buscarme.

Sin más palabras se adentró a la sala del trono como otro soldados más, mientras se ponía a la pequeña princesa en los brazos para que no se le escapara. Seripa demoró un poco más en entrar, dedicándole una mirada recelosa al androide antes de seguir a su reina. Número 18 se encogió de hombros al mirar a Marron, la despertó del sueño ligero que le vino después de llorar hasta deshidratarse y entró con ella de la mano. Se detuvo a un lado alejado de la sala y esperó paciente lo que diría Vegeta y lo que pasaría ahí dentro. Bulma había entrado momentos antes que ella y vio cómo Vegeta le increpaba por estar ahí, con la pequeña Bra inclusive. Ella simplemente se enfada, le recrima el que no hay caso que esté encerrada sin hacer nada y terminó la pelea. A Vegeta le gustaba que estuviera presente, demostraba lo fuerte que era.

* * *

—Levántate, renegado. No tengo tiempo para tus caprichos—el soldado que lo vigilaba se largó a reír y Bardock no tuvo más remedio que levantarse en la oscuridad iluminada sólo por sus amarras de luz azul, las mismas que lo habían retenido hasta que Tomma y Paragus lo habían liberado para huir hasta Calade. Frunció el ceño, molesto. Paragus lo había liberado y ahora lo devolvía a la prisión. Pero sabía que debía estar en esa situación, las ánimas lo habían visitado cuando estaban en la nave rumbo a Vegeta y le mostraron un futuro en el que debía ser apresado. No mostró mucha resistencia cuando llegaron a detenerlo y fue reducido sin mucha fuerza a la vista del príncipe Trunks.

—¿Qué es lo que haces acá si no te piensas defender? —le había dicho el chico de pelo lavanda con turbación, en ese momento llegó Goten, lo miró con curiosidad y luego le restó importancia. Si bien se parecían mucho, Goten no tenía la noción de cómo se veía él. Trunks tampoco le ayudó en razonar y simplemente se quedó observándolo a ceño fruncido hasta que se lo llevaron.

Hicieron que Bardock caminara con otros de los prisioneros del príncipe por un pasillo oscuro que terminó súbitamente en la sala del trono, muchas caras conocidas hicieron que sintiera vergüenza de él mismo y amansó la cabeza antes de que comenzaran los gritos e insultos hacia los renegados. Divisó a Seripa a un lado de la reina y ella desvió la mirada, profundamente molesta y desilusionada. Era una de los soldados que Paragus tenía a su disposición pero al momento de tomar partido por un bando, Seripa no dudó en poner su lealtad con la reina.

Los hicieron ponerse en hileras arrodillados frente al público mientras les soltaban las amarras de luz y Bardock escudriñó entre los presentes, parecía que me buscaba entre la multitud pero estaba bastante más atrás en donde no se puede distinguir qué brazo o mano pertenece a quién y las cabeza se funden en un mar de burbujas de dintintas tonalidades de color piel. Tomma estaba cerca de él, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, no apartaba la mirada como Seripa pero pudo percibir el desprecio en sus ojos. A su lado estaba Bogu pero Panpukin que había muerto, en su sueño se lo habían susurrado. Una voz acuática que no distingía género. Bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

—¡Los traidores son traidores! —gritó alguien entre la multitud y otros gritos de asentimiento lo secundaron. —¡La traición no puede ser pagada con otra cosa que la muerte! —exclamó otro un tanto más alejado y simplemente me limité a ladear la cabeza en dirección al próximo que hablara.

El príncipe Trunks alzó las manos para hacer silencio y Vegeta no hizo más que apoyarse en una mano a mirar lo que hacían, sentado en el trono como si de él no dependiera el juicio. Ninguno de ellos era su prisionero… Solamente Paragus.

—Silencio—pidió el príncipe con amabilidad y pronto los gritos se hicieron murmullos. —A todos aquellos que se arrepientan y me juren su lealtad, su vida será perdonada y podrán servirme.

Los murmullos se callaron un momento antes de dar paso al griterío nuevamente, tanto la reina como el rey habían abierto los ojos como platos y la princesita comenzó a reír al ver la expresión de su padre. Apreté la mandíbula al pensar en la posibilidad de que mi padre se arrodillara ante el príncipe y optara por servir a un híbrido en vez de morir por traidor, si hubiese sido yo no tardaría tanto en estar muerto. Me uní a las quejas colectivas y la reina se acercó un tanto a su hijo pidiendo una explicación.

—Trunks, si dejas a éstos vivos no harás más que darles la oportunidad de volver a traicionarte…—le puso una mano en el hombro pero el chico no le respondió, simplemente la miró de soslayo para sonreírle. La terrícola era sensata y a veces lograba mimetizarse con las _saiyan_ con soltura, era astuta y brava, y escuché entre los reclamos generalizados la adhesión en los dichos de la reina.

Vegeta se levantó del trono con rapidez. Tenía las mandíbulas tan apretadas que las venas de su frente se levantaron bajo la piel y su expresión era de un claro enfado que en ningún momento lograría hacer retractarse a su hijo.

—¡Lo que estás sugiriendo es una estupidez!—avanzó unos pasos y al chico se le borró la sonrisa para encarar a su padre con seriedad, no lo vi retroceder ni acobardarse. Cuando Vegeta se le acercó lo suficiente, supe que no pasaría tanto tiempo para que Trunks fuese más alto que él. —¿Acaso se te olvidó lo que te he enseñado?

—No, padre—respondió con educación. El príncipe no tardó en recitarle.—Debo derrotar a mis enemigos.

—Debes derrotar a tus enemigos—repitió el rey con sarcasmo mientras asentía con una sonrisa vanidosa. Trunks no sonrió cuando comprendió que su padre quería que los matara, si los dejaba vivos sus soldados pensarían que él era un cobarde.

—Ya lo hice—respondió de vuelta con seriedad. —Los derroté a cada uno de ellos en combate y ahora están ante mí. —Un silencio mortal se hizo entre la multitud y el rey se silenció con sorpresa, Trunks supo que su padre se enfadaría con él por su insolencia pero decidió seguir con su discurso. —Muchos de ellos son buenos peleadores y sería un desperdicio sacrificarlos sólo porque siguieron a un renegado. Todos los que quieran servirme estaré dispuesto a devolverles la vida y los que no…—el príncipe no tuvo porqué terminar la frase para que todos supieran lo que les venía a los que insistieran en seguir a Paragus.

Muchos de ellos eran _saiyan_ renegados pero también habían seres de los mundos arrasados por el rey y sus hombres, no era de extrañar que muchos de los alienígenas se resistieran a servir a sus conquistadores de buena gana. Pero la condición de híbrido había que otros pocos se pusieran a pensar en las posibilidades, los rumores de la reina de los _saiyan_ extendían sus brazos hasta muchos de los mundos vírgenes y atemorizados del universo conocido, se decía que ella era gentil con los alienígenas debido a su calidad de terrícola y bastante dura al momento de castigar a los soldados de su esposo cuando cometían alguna atrocidad.

El chiquillo bajó las escaleras para acercarse a sus prisioneros y caminó a su lado para mirarlos a la cara a cada uno de ellos, muchos no lo miraban de vuelta y los más insolentes le sostenían las pupilas lilas. Trunks simplemente sonreía ante los más atrevidos y se dedicaba a analizarlos con más detención. Cuando se paró frente a Bardock, éste no se dignó ni siquiera a moverse, arrodillado en el suelo, mi padre no hizo más que cerrar los ojos y esperar con paciencia. El príncipe sonrió más ampliamente y no quiso seguir mirando a más traidores.

—¿Eres Bardock, verdad? —cuestionó con gentileza y la madre frunció el ceño, abrió la boca para insultarlo cuando Vegeta alzó una mano y la mandó a callar. El aludido levantó levemente la cabeza y asintió con lentitud, mirándolo con reserva.

—Sí—no dijo nada más y la multitud guardó silencio, sentí una oleada de rabia cuando el príncipe sonrió con gratitud. Mi sobrino más grande estaba cerca de mí, adonde lo había dejado Zarbon, y ahogó una expresión de desprecio mientras se ponía de pie para mirar a su abuelo. Gohan se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al ver en Bardock la viva imagen de su padre, Kakarotto. Abatido, se dedicó a mirar el juicio en silencio y con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían dos canicas apunto de caer por las cuencas.

—¿Quieres jurarme fidelidad, capitán Bardock? —le preguntó con solemnidad el príncipe lila y mi padre se levantó guardando el equilibrio. Al quedar frente a frente, Bardock se elevaba una cabeza más sobre el muchacho pero aun así, Trunks sonrió. El renegado amansó la cabeza ante él por unos momentos y juró. Muchos de sus compañeros comenzaron a insultarlo y el propio Paragus comenzó a reírse.

—¡Él mató al antiguo rey, a tu abuelo! ¿O acaso lo olvidaste, niño? —la voz de Paragus resonó en toda la sala y me sentí estremecer, estuve a punto de dejar la estancia cuando la voz de Vegeta se impuso sobre las risas del general tuerto. Bardock no se había percatado de la presencia del general tuerto hasta que había hablado.

—Fuiste tú el que mató a mi padre, Paragus. No creas que lo he olvidado, estuve con mi padre al momento de tu llegada con tu hijo el desquiciado, ¿o acaso olvidaste quién te facilitó la entrada para matarlo?

—Eso es una mentira, sabes que mi hijo y yo no tenemos nada que ver—espetó el tuerto con la voz mascullada. —Yo no maté al rey, ¡fue Bardock!

El príncipe Trunks le dio una mirada al trono en donde su padre se había vuelto a sentar, Vegeta sonreía burlonamente ante un Paragus enloquecido. Tragó un nudo en la garganta y no quiso preguntar si lo que decía su padre era verdad o no. Caminó hacia los demás prisioneros con pasos pausados y Bardock lo siguió con la mirada, haciendo de sus ojos una delgada línea de desconfianza. Hubo algunos que clamaban por piedad, otros por la justicia de sus planetas pulverizados, Trunks los escuchaba a todos y asentía cuando le juraban fidelidad y callaba cuando le escupían. Pronto los soldados de Vegeta sacrificaron a los traidores y dejaban libres a los que renegaban de su traición. El príncipe Trunks ya poseía una docena de hombres a su disposición y faltaba la ejecución del líder de la revuelta, el federado Paragus.

Cada uno de los soldados del príncipe se alejó de su otrora líder, todavía encadenado y humillado, Vegeta se le acercó con ansias, riéndose con la boca cerrada.

—¿Quieres decir algo, renegado? —le preguntó el rey con una mueca de curiosidad, se paró a poca distancia de él y Paragus comenzó a reír con locura, Vegeta arrugó la nariz al tiempo que tiraba de sus pelos hasta que su cara lo mirara completamente.

—Mi hijo es el Legendario, no tardará en oír que me tienen preso y vendrá a cazarte—compuso una sonrisa amplia y Vegeta se echó a reír.

—Tu hijo es un bueno para nada, al Legendario lo estás mirando en este momento—hizo una pausa para reír. —Puedo derrotar a Brolly en cuanto se digne a poner un mugroso pie en este planeta, el muy cobarde no se apareció más desde que partió a la Tierra. Hay quienes dicen que murió peleando con el inútil de Kakarotto… Es más, lo haré. Lo mataré.

Más allá, Bra fruncía el ceño y agarraba con las dos manitos la mano de su madre. Primero sacudió un poco el brazo de Bulma y después con más fuerza, hasta que la terrícola se vio sorprendida por el ataque de histeria de la princesa. Se hincó a su lado mientras le acariciaba el pelo y Bra se sorbió la nariz mientras hacía esfuerzos descomunales para mantener su voz plana.

—¿Qué ocurre, hija? —cuestionó casi asustada y la niña derramó dos gotas grandes de sal. Se abrazó de ella y Bulma la alzó en sus brazos.

—Quiero irme, mamá. Sácame de aquí, por favor—la niña habló como pudo con su voz disminuída, mirando por sobre el hombro a Paragus cada dos palabras. Seripa observaba todo por el rabillo del ojo y actúo al instante cuando vio que Bulma hacía el ademán de retirarse. Se fueron por el mismo lugar por donde habían llegado y a Bulma le pareció curioso que Número 18 se hubiese retirado casi al trote unos momentos antes que ellas.

* * *

Cuando Videl se acercó al muchacho, Gohan estaba dándole las espaldas. Sus hombros estaban amansados y se cubría la cara con ambas manos, la terrícola no supo cómo acercársele. Algo en ella le hacía preguntarse si debía estar ahí para consolarlo o dejarlo en su miseria tal como a ella cuando vivía en la Tierra. Refunfuñó unas palabras enojada antes de erguirse sobre su espina y clavarles las perlas azules mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Eh, tú—lo llamó de manera brusca, Videl se impresionó con cómo le sonó la voz. —¿Qué? ¿Acaso te has olvidado de mí? No creas que me puedes dejar abandonada en esta mugrosa nave, quizás aprenda a usarla y me vuelva a la Tierra.

Gohan tardó unos momentos en reaccionar y la miró de soslayo después de erguir los hombros, aparentando fortaleza. Luego, llevó la mirada al frente y se dedicó a mirar un punto en la pared, dejando las manos enguantadas sobre las rodillas.

—Lo siento mucho pero por el momento tendremos que dormir en la nave, ha habido una revuelta y no tenemos dónde pernoctar—explicó con tal amabilidad que Videl se sintió culpable debido a su rudeza. —La reina me ha prometido cuidar de Goten mientras regularizo la situación…—hizo una pausa para contener un sollozo. —De verdad lamento haberte traído a este lugar, te he puesto en peligro…

Videl no dijo nada y temió que con ella moriría la comunicación. Se estremeció nerviosa sin saber qué hacer, el chico parecía destrozado y él era la única persona con la que podía hablar. Zarbon no le había dirigido una palabra desde que partieron del planeta Tierra y el androide no hablar en lo absoluto, al momento de arribar a Vegeta había enloquecido y desde entonces no había vuelto a verla.

—Lamento que hayan invadido tu planeta—comenzó ella hasta que se escuchó a sí misma, le dio un latigazo de furia que le subió como una corriente eléctrica hasta helarla entera. —¡Espero que no lo olvides cuando vayas a conquistar otros mundos, _saiyan_!

—No lo lamentes—le interrumpió antes de que formulara otro insulto. —Olvidas que soy híbrido y que nací en una Tierra sitiada tal como tú... —Videl pudo percibir la ira que manaban de sus palabras pero no era con ella. —No es por eso que…

—Entonces dime qué es—le preguntó con brusquedad, cruzada de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

—Vi a mi abuelo hoy—dijo con simpleza entrelazando los dedos de ambas manos, Videl rodeó lentamente la habitación hasta verle dos tercios de la cara. Aun así Gohan no volteó a verla. —Siempre me dijeron que mi abuelo era un traidor y que había asesinado al rey Vegeta anterior, antes de escapar. Lo despreciaba, lo sigo despreciando pero cuando lo vi… Era mi padre, Videl, al menos se veía como él.

—Bien por él, parece que al menos hay un _saiyan_ a quien darle las gracias, _saiyan_—aquello molestó a Gohan y de un salto se puso de pie. Pero cuando intentó comprender por qué estaba furioso no encontró un motivo y se dedicó a mirarla con tristeza.

—No hay honor en matarlos así, no hay razón para asesinar—Si las palabras de Videl lo habían molestado, la chica estaba furiosa con sus dichos. Le pegó un puño en el pecho antes de responderle.

—¡Ellos asesinan inocentes! ¿Dónde está el honor cuando destruyes planetas sólo porque un tipo decide que quiere ese lugar para cruzar al otro lado?

—¡No soy como ellos! —se vio obligado a alzar la voz para que Videl lo escuchara entre sus gritos propios. —Creo en la justicia y en el honor y la rectitud, ellos serán castigados justamente. No es nuestra esa tarea, Videl.

—Pensé que no eras un cobarde—le dijo después de una pausa en las que contuvo un centenar de insultos, Gohan la sintió tiritar de impotencia al hablar. —Tu abuelo hizo lo correcto, veo que de él no sacaste valentía.

—Él no lo mató, Videl, el mismo rey confesó que sabía quién lo había asesinado y que había ayudado al golpe—expresó Gohan una vez más calmado y sintió que todo el desprecio que le quedaba por su abuelo se había desaparecido. En ese momento, el desprecio estaba en la figura del rey. —Vegeta supo siempre que mi abuelo no era el culpable y nunca dijo o hizo nada para evitar que lo culparan…—Gohan sintió cómo la ira le hervía la sangre.

—Gohan—la terrícola parecía desarmada ante la congoja del híbrido. Sus momentos de rabia eran nítidos y fugaces, y había sufrido tanto como ella. Se acercó a él para pegarle una palma en su mejilla. —Ellos no te trataran con la justicia de la que hablas, aveces…—a Gohan le pareció que se estaba armando de valor para decir una atrocidad. —A veces el camino hacia lo correcto es el más oscuro y retorcido de todos. A veces debes dar un paso hacia atrás para avanzar…

—¿Qué es lo que estás insinuando? —El ceño de Gohan se juntó con fuerza, estaba tieso y se negaba a ceder ante la brutalidad que le llegaba a la cabeza con sus palabras. Sus ojos se hicieron una delgada línea de desconfianza y al hablar no se atrevía a hacerlo con volumen. —¿Que sea como ellos?

—Sigue tus instintos, Gohan. Está claro que ninguno a los que sirves es confiable, tu rey es vil, tu mentora es un androide, ¿qué esperas que haga sino es lo que está programa a hacer? Piensa en tu hermano, Gohan… ¿Quieres que lo acusen por algo que no cometió? Es un híbrido… —dijo Videl con tesón, a la chica se le estaba llenando el pecho de emoción electrificante que le sacaba escalofríos. Gohan asintió sin mucha fuerza. —Estamos solos en esto, Gohan. Si queremos detenerlos, liberar a la Tierra, vengar a tu padre…—le acarició la mejilla. —No confies en nadie.

—Hay una persona…—Videl frunció el ceño, a Gohan le costaba mucho entender el que no confiara en nadie. —Zarbon es despiadado, lo sé… Pero él quiso proteger el trono de Vegeta sin preguntar el porqué. Además pareció estar muy conmocionado al saber que había sido un federado el que montaba la rebelión…

—Él es igual a todos los demás, Gohan. ¿Cómo es que no lo ves? Al parecer no eres sólo un cobarde sino que también un estúpido. —Videl se volteó enojada con los brazos entrelazados, Gohan sonrió tontamente sin entender por qué.

—No digo que confiemos en él. Videl, sé que es peligroso pero es el menos corrupto de los que están acá. Ese es mi instinto, Videl.

* * *

**Nota de la**** Autora: **Hola, espero que haya sido de su agrado, estoy corta de palabras... Me gustaría hacer una nota gorda pero todo lo que tenía para hablar se esfumó tan pronto como me puse a escribirla.

Estaba pseudo inspirada cuando escribí los parlamentos de Videl, me gusta ella... Zarbon también. Mi idea era hacer una escena de él con Freezer pero ya había quedado muy largo el capítulo. Gohan está siendo corrompido... Siempre pensé que detrás de su gentileza, existía una personalidad terrible, la misma que salió cuando había derrotado prácticamente a Cell y comenzó a hacer estupideces hasta que Goku se mató... ¡Oh, Díos mío, mataron a Krillin! Jajaja Si tuviera que cambiar algo en la historia, sería más romance entre Número 18 y Krillin, fue magia lo que ocurrió con ellos jaja También trato muy por encima lo de Trunks y Goten, pero eso pasará una vez que el trono sea de él jjajaja ya saben lo que debe pasar para que eso ocurra, no por nada es la campaña de Trunks...

Muchas gracias a los comentarios de Asaia16, JazminM y Perla16 :D Las amo por sus comentarios infaltables :)

Muchos besos y cariños de mi parte, gracias por llegar a leer hasta el capítulo 20, ya han leído bastante :D RP.


	21. El legendario

**21**

**El Legendario**

* * *

—No tienes por qué deambular en la oscuridad, acércate. —Freezer apenas movió las pupilas ante su invitado, su estancia preferida estaba en penumbra para poder contemplar los paisajes espaciales con más detención. Un agujero negro se negaba a darles la pasada al otro extremo y aunque no lo vieran, sabía que estaba ahí, comiendo en silencio. Zarbon emergió de las sombras con el semblante enfurecido, estaba ofendido y no podía evitarlo. —¿Hay algo que te acongoja, mi querido Zarbon?

—Nunca me habló de los planes de Paragus, mi señor—su voz se le quebraba a momentos y los ojos brillantes daban cuenta de una emoción contenida. Freezer no pudo sonreír como habría querido y se le quedó mirando a través del rabillo del ojo con detención. —De haber sabido, no le habría ayudado a Vegeta a detener el ataque. Lo lamento.

—¿Y quién te dijo a ti que yo sabía qué era lo que tramaba esa basura descerebrada? —respondió con insolencia brusca y Zarbon no pudo evitar amansar la cabeza con culpa. —Por supuesto que estaba al tanto de sus intenciones, Zarbon, pero nunca supe cuándo lo haría…Y no te preocupes, mi más leal servidor—contestó con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y acariciaba con palmaditas suaves tu cabeza, si bien Freezer era mucho más bajo que Zarbon, el verde se arrodilló en el suelo al comprender lo que su líder quería hacer. —, no te habría pedido otra cosa más de lo que hiciste. Fuiste bastante sabio al seguir tus instintos.

—Mi señor, ¿por qué no quisiste ayudarlo en su conquista? Paragus es un general de la federación, tu hombre…—Zarbon sabía que la respuesta lo haría sufrir pero no quiso permanecer con la duda.

—Porque Vegeta también es uno de mis hombres.—La voz de Freezer sonó gutural y desafiante, la mano que lo había acariciado ahora permanecía tiesa y mortífera. Antes de seguir hablando, el emperador del universo conocido se retiró hasta el ventanal que le proporcionaba una vista terrorífica, el agujero negro absorbiendo la vida a su alrededor. Cruzo las manos en la espalda y pegó un suspiro profundo. —No voy a andar beneficiando a ninguno de los dos, ni a Paragus ni a Vegeta.

—Si usted no ha ayudado a Paragus entonces benefició a Vegeta—En otras circunstancias, Zarbon habría callado pero en esos momentos sentía los celos a flor de piel. Freezer se volteó con la lentitud tortuosa, su general amansó la cabeza una vez más. —Paragus contaba con un puñado de _saiyan_ y un ejército de alienígenas sin entrenamiento, en cambio, Vegeta poseía todo su ejército de _saiyan_ en perfectas condiciones. Esa humana les ha brindado tecnología que ha superado las expectativas de un _saiyan_ ordinario…

—Me avergüenzo de tener preferidos, Zarbon. Siempre has sabido de mi gran afecto por el malagrecido de Vegeta. —hizo una mueca de bochorno sutilmente cínica. Zarbon no sabía si la estima que profesaba hacia él era comparable a la que le tenía a Vegeta. — Pero no te preocupes, aun sigo necesitando de tus servicios, mi estimado—hizo una pausa para sonreír ampliamente. —Supe que Brolly estuvo apunto de destruir el pobre planeta Tierra intentando asesinar a Kakarotto. Ese clase baja fue bastante astuto al utilizar una de nuestras naves para alejarlo de ahí y el muy tonto de Brolly lo siguió sin ninguna clase de protección… Al pobre lo encontraron deambulando en el espacio, moribundo…—se rió con la boca cerrada. —Kakarotto no tenía idea de cómo manejar una nave, de eso estoy seguro, no pasará mucho antes de que tenga una muerte lenta en el espacio exterior, tan fría y lenta…

—No entiendo por qué me habla de Brolly—explicó poniéndose de pie. Freezer levitaba por toda la habitación con elegancia y su general lo seguía con los ojos.

—Ese animal ya se está volviendo muy salvaje, ha asesinado a cuanto hombre se le ha acercado y me temo que después de un tiempo ya no lo podré manejar como quisiera. Sin Paragus, Brolly se descontrola.

—Brolly siempre ha sido descontrolado, sus emocionan oscilan hasta terminar en la locura. Todo el mundo lo sabe. —recitó el general con un poco de recelo.

—Cuando te digo que se descontrola es que se ha vuelto peor—Freezer se detuvo para dedicarle una mirada cargada de frialdad y Zarbon intentó imaginarse qué clase de locura nueva le había dado al loco. —Mis ingenieros han ideado una especie de control remoto, una diadema que lo hará completamente inútil y manipulable. Necesito a alguien que se atreva a ponérsela, alguien lo suficientemente valiente para ponerle el bozal al perro rabioso. —Freezer lo observó con una sonrisa vanidosa, como si esperara que él se ofreciera para hacer tan terrible tarea. Zarbon apretó los dientes sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared, no quería morir pero tampoco quería parecer un cobarde. Estuvo a punto de abrir la boca cuando el emperador se echó a reír. —No tienes por qué hacerlo tú, Zarbon, por algo tenemos soldados desechables y otros como tú, que son indispensables…—endureció la mirada. —Ve a buscar a tu androide, Zarbon, deja que ella se encargue del trabajo sucio. Si no he escuchado mal, Brolly le tiene cariño a esa mujer.

* * *

La nave que apenas se mantenía a flote en el espacio amenazaba con precipitarse a pedazos al planeta más cercano. Brolly la había masacrado desde adentro y había decorado el lugar con la sangre y los cuerpos del plantel médico que se había detenido a ayudarlo. Inconsciente lo habían abordado y lo metieron al tanque de recuperación al ver que era un _saiyan_ federado pero poco se percataron de quién era.

Una vez que Brolly comenzó a rechazar el oxígeno que le entraba por la manguera los médicos se apresuraron a vaciar el tanque y tenderlo en el suelo mientras le quitaban la manguera de la boca. En cuanto abrió los ojos comenzó la matanza, muchos lograron escapar y esconderse en los conductos de ventilación de la nave, esperando ser socorridos por tal amenaza. Nadie nunca llegó y Brolly que no entendía como funcionaba la nave, se desesperaba al no poder echarla a andar ni poder salir de ella. Él no era tan tonto como pensaban, sólo impulsivo, y ya le había bastado una vez para saber que no debía salir al espacio sin ninguna clase máquina que le proporcionara oxígeno. Aun así, solía azotarse con rabia contra las paredes para mover la nave aunque fueran centímetros y avanzar a una velocidad que apenas alcanzaba para ponerse a la deriva.

Corriendo de un lado a otro, la encontró sentaba sobre un control de mando destruido. Casi tímida lo observó con miedo mientras él se le acercó con una sonrisa despiadada. Sin poder evitarlo, Brolly la alzó de ahí con fuerza y la hizo contener el aliento, al reparar en la rareza de su presencia en la nave, frunció el ceño.

—¡¿Cómo te metiste en la nave?!—la cabeza pareció dolerle de repente y la soltó sin mucha delicadeza para llevarse las manos al cráneo. A la rubia le pareció que Brolly temía de las alucinaciones que su mente solía mostrarle.

—He venido a sacarte de aquí, Brolly. A llevarte a casa. —Para Número 18 le era mucho trabajo aquellas palabras, si hubiese dependido de ella lo habría dejado pudrirse en la nave para siempre. Como la jaqueca repentina de Brolly no lo dejaba escucharla, Número 18 se le acercó para acariciarle la cabeza pero el _saiyan_ la agarró por reflejo del cuello con la intención de estrangularla. Al verla entre sus dedos, su semblante se le relajó y la soltó al instante. Número 18 se quedó tosiendo en el suelo hasta que la saliva se le pintaba de rojo.

—No fue mi intención—su voz se había vuelto sumisa y momentos después se estaba riendo. Se incorporó hasta quedar tan alto que su sombra la cubría completa. Luego se le acercó con velocidad mientras se hincaba a su lado. —Me juraste tu lealtad, 18, eres mía.

—Por supuesto que sí, soy tuya—su voz salió como un bostezo y Brolly sonrió con gusto, rodeando un brazo en la pequeña cintura de la rubia para atraerla hacia él. Número 18 sintió que una bocanada de aire que se le escapaba por la boca. —Y es por eso que vine a rescatarte, mi señor. —Si el androide había querido sonar coqueta, no se oía para nada forzado, le salía completemente natural. Se llevó la mano hacia el costado, tanteando con los dedos buscó la diadema que había traído consigo. No despegó la vista del guerrero para no perturbarlo y de un momento a otro, Brolly se le acercó al rostro como para besarla. Ella sabía que sus besos eran mordiscos y sabían a sangre. —Te he traído una corona, mi señor. Eres tú quien debiese reinar…—A Número 18 no se le había ocurrido otra cosa más que coronarlo para que accediera a llevar su bozal.

Brolly miró solamente cuando ella se paraba sobre las puntas de los pies para poder colocarle la corona en la cabeza y se la quitó de las manos cuando estuvo cerca. Número 18 estuvo a punto de enloquecer, abrió sus ojos celestes tanto como pudo mientras abría la boca un par de veces sin entender. Cuando Brolly lo lanzó hacia atrás, dejó que un quejido silencioso se arrastrara fuera de su garganta.

—¿Es acaso esa baratija más importante que yo? —se rió y la diadema se escuchó chocar varias veces contra el suelo antes de detenerse con vibraciones profundas. Brolly le sonrió con ansias y se le acercó con brutalidad. Número 18 quiso retroceder pero el agarre del guerrero se lo impidió. —¿Y quién ha dicho que quiero reinar? Destruiría al planeta antes de hacerlo.

—¿Y por qué no lo destruyes? —Número 18 supo que su pregunta era demasiado arriesgada y a Brolly se le borró la sonrisa que llevaba. Su mano se abalanzó hacia su cuello nuevamente pero esta vez no apretó, simplemente la alzó en el aire hasta que sus pies buscaron impacientemente la solidez del suelo.

—Lo haría si lo quisiera, ¿o piensas que soy un cobarde? —Número 18 negó con celeridad y Brolly formó una sonrisa con gusto. La dejó casi con suavidad en el suelo.—¿Es eso lo que quieres, 18? Te destruiré todos los planetas que quieras, sólo dilo y Brolly te traerá sus cenizas. Así verás que no soy ningún cobarde.

—No son planetas los que quiero. —Número 18 sin ordenarse el pelo como era su costumbre lo miró con seriedad. —Sólo vidas.

El hijo loco de Paragus aulló en risas ante su respuesta y la dejó caminar libremente por la nave para que fuera a buscara su baratija. Número 18 se le acercó con elegancia y Brolly incluso se hincó para recibir la corona que le traía su androide. La diadema se le deslizó sin problemas sobre el pelo hasta que su joya quedó alineada con la nariz, sobre la frente, y una corriente eléctrica emanó sin piedad desde la piedra verde hasta llevarlo de bruces al suelo. El corpulento soldado se retorció sin poder llevar las manos hasta la corona porque otra descarga más fuerte se le venía encima. Se rasguñó la piel de las mejillas hasta que salieron pintas de sangre y sus gritos ensordecedores se multiplicaban cada vez que chocaban contra las paredes. La corriente se vio atraída por las luces de la nave y subió como un relámpago invertido hasta el techo, provocándole más dolor a Brolly.

A Número 18 le entró un miedo que le caló hasta los huesos y retrocedió con pasos cortos hasta estar segura que la corriente mortífera no le alcanzaría. Una nueva descarga vino cuando la energía de la nave se le vaciaba a Brolly en la frente y una oleada de dolor hizo lo gritar. Momentos después, la luz se fue de la nave y Número 18 se acercó al cuerpo caliente de Brolly, iluminada con la poca corriente que salía de la joya sobrecargada. El Legendario yacía de rodillas al suelo con el pecho subiendo y bajando por el cansancio.

—Tu vida.

* * *

Bulma pocas veces había visto a su marido beber algún tipo de licor y aunque era poco lo que tenía en la copa, Vegeta le daba tragos cortos para que las esclavas no volvieran a llenarle la copa. Después de la rebelión fallida de Paragus, Vegeta había dispuesto la sala del trono para un banquete, él encabezándola desde su asiento privilegiado. El rey se reía de vez en cuando al ver cómo una pelea entre soldados empezaba, era normal en ellos y es que los _saiyan_ eran conocidos por su limitada paciencia y a la facilidad con la que llegaban a los golpes.

Ya no estaban distribuidos ordenadamente como ladrillos sino que cada uno se ordenaba como le parecía de manera aleatoria, buscando las mejores esclavas o simplemente la compañía de sus camaradas. Vegeta bajó la mirada y se encontró con su mujer, sentada sobre sus piernas, cómodamente encima de un almohadón de colores fuertes y de aspecto foráneo. Bulma comía pequeñas frutas mientras reía de las historias que contaban su hijo y Goten, vio cómo Bra, tan pequeña como era, deshacía el abrazo de su madre y partía corriendo en las cercanías al trono. Se fue a encaramar a donde estaba Nappa, y se apoyó en su brazo corpulento pidiéndole una historia. El calvo general hizo una mueca de molestia para con sus compañeros que rieron solamente y Nappa se volteaba hasta quedar frente a frente para contarle alguna historia que la hiciera correr despavorida de vuelta a los brazos de su madre. Pero Bra siempre volvía porque las historias eran lo que más le gustaba oir.

—Había un rey que tenía dos hijos, uno se llamaba...—la niña lo interrumpió con un chillido para que la escuchara. Su bigote se movió hacia los lados con impaciencia.

—Debes decir "había una vez", sino no cuenta como un cuento. —hubo una risa generalizada entre el pequeño grupo que se encontraba escuchando. Vegeta ni siquiera sonrió al conocer aquella historia y apretó las manos contra los mangos del trono tosco.

—Había una vez—hizo una pausa para levantar las cejas y Bra dio dos aplausos. La mirada del general calvo se cruzó con la del rey y por un momento se retractó de cómo iba su historia.—Un rey que tenía dos hijos, uno de ellos que era el mayor, era un peleador formidable y su padre estaba tan orgulloso de él que al segundo lo olvidó. El segundo hijo…

—¡Ya basta, Nappa!—bramó el rey dando un sorbo a su copa y el aludido amansó la cabeza antes de darse vuelta para seguir con su asunto. Bulma se volteó a ver a su marido con sorpresa y pensó que sería la historia de él y de su hermano, del que nunca se hablaba. En tanto, Bra quedó tan impresionada que a su hermano le pareció que iría a llorar y la atajó antes de que se pusiera a pedir explicaciones. Trunks puso una mano en uno de sus hombros y se la llevó de vuelta a donde estaban sentados.

—Yo te puedo contar una historia, Bra. ¿Qué te parece que te cuente sobre las esferas mágicas de mamá?—Trunks levantó las cejas para incitarla y Bra negó con la cabeza mientras hacía un puchero.

—Ya me sé esa historia, quiero escuchar una distinta. Quiero saber la historia de un rey y de amor.—la niña esperó de brazos cruzados que su hermano le propusiera otra cosa y Trunks no hizo más que encogerse de hombros y esperar a que alguien saltara a socorrerlo. La armadura que llevaba puesta, junto con la capa y las botas y guantes, le daban un aspecto imponente pero su imposibilidad de complacer a su hermana lo hacía verse un tanto burlesco. Y Marron comenzó a reír después de haber permanecido callada y asustada durante toda la velada.

Número 18 había acudido a la reina en cuanto supo que Zarbon le tenía una misión, por su mente pasó la posibilidad de que si ella fallaba, Marron estaría más segura rodeada de _saiyan_ y de la reina, que simplemente estando con Gohan y su esclava terrícola. Allí nadie la podría secuestrar, allí nadie la podría matar sin que alguien tratara de impedirlo. Y Bulma aceptó con una sonrisa y unas palabras suaves a la chiquilla rubia.

—¿Sabes alguna historia, Marron?—Bra se le acercó corriendo y se sentó a su lado, emulando a una señorita, con sus manos suavemente puestas en su regazo. La chica que era muchos años mayor, se sonrojó violentamente y amansó la mirada. Trunks se la quedó observando con detención, era una niña fea con una nariz tan pequeña que parecía que no tuviera, y unos ojos grandes y negros. Era tan torpe por la timidez que casi no se movía y rara vez se le escuchaba la voz debajo de un manto de vergüenza que la dejaba muda. Marron era fea y aun así se acercó hasta donde estaba su hermana y la invitó a hablar.

—No me sé ninguna, lo lamento.—Marron bajó la cabeza hasta que su pelo rubio, lo único bonito que poseía, le cubriera en su totalidad el rostro.

—Yo le contaré una a la princesa—dijo mi padre con la voz profunda y aunque Bulma quisiera impedirle el acercarse al hombre que despreció por muchos años, Bra se le acercó con felicidad. Trunks se levantó con lentitud y lo observó con los ojos bien abiertos, absorto por el soldado del que le habían contado muchas hazañas. La rubia hija del androide se sintió despreciada.

—Me han dicho que ves el futuro en sueños…—cuestionó con cautela y escuchó a su padre reír a lo lejos. Bardock apenas le dedicó una mirada seria al príncipe, como si no estuviese cómodo con su presencia.

—Dicen muchas cosas—respondió mi padre con solemnidad y Trunks frunció el ceño por la evasión. Goten lo observó en silencio, si bien sabía que era su abuelo, poco aprecio le sentía a aquel extraño. Como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, Bardock le dedicó una mirada fugaz a su nieto y Goten se estremeció, amansando la mirada.

—Entonces no es cierto—asumió Trunks con la voz profunda y seria. Bardock simplemente lo miró y el príncipe apretó la mandíbula disimuladamente, se sintió ofendido. Antes de que pudiera hablar, su hermana lo hizo por él.

—¡Ya déjalo tranquilo, Trunks! Él me prometió una historia y me la contará, ¿verdad que sí? —Bardock sonrió sutilmente mientras asentía una vez con la cabeza. Tanto madre como hijo se intercambiaron miradas, la primera porque lo creía un traidor y el segundo porque mi padre no parecía completamente leal a él. Trunks se preguntó si había sido tonto de su parte el haberlo dejado con vida.

—¿Y cuál historia exactamente le contarás a mi hija?—preguntó Vegeta quien se había incorporado del trono y había dado unos pasos hacia él, Bardock frunció el ceño y después de un momento subordinó su postura mientras ponía un puño sobre su pecho.—¿La de tu hijo, el desertor, o de tu espectacular huida a Calade? Paragus iba contigo esa vez, ¿no es así?—Bulma se levantó de su almohadón con prisa y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su marido para susurrarle palabras al oído. Ni las palabras más tiernas de su mujer evitarían que Vegeta se acercara aun más. —Déjame en paz, mujer.

—Ninguna de ellas, mi señor. —Bardock mantenía su posición, mirando las botas del rey con el ceño fruncido.

—Oh, así que tienes más—Vegeta se rió un poco con la boca cerrada. —Estoy escuchando—dijo en un susurro.

—Había una princesa de otro mundo—comenzó Bardock mirando a la chiquilla que no se percató de cómo había empezado la historia porque nunca le habían contado de una princesa como ella. Bra amplió una sonrisa hacia su madre quien la invitó a tomar asiento junto a ella, entonces miró al rey y Vegeta arrugó la nariz mientras se retiraba al trono con indiferencia. Si bien se alejaba, Vegeta seguiría escuchando el relato del otrora traidor. Bardock apenas levantó la vista pero continuó. —Era tan bella que muchos hombres se le acercaron para compartir su trono, sin embargo, sólo uno la amaba realmente. La princesa fue engañada sin que ella tuviera alguna idea de que eso pasaría y el soldado más humilde de todos se lo hacía ver pero ella no lo escuchaba, y su reino se destruyó a causa de estos hombres que sólo ansiaban la realeza que se les prometía.

—¿Cómo es que la princesa era tan estúpida? —cuestionó con el ceño fruncido la chica y Bardock amansó la cabeza para soltar una pequeña risa. Su madre le respondió.

—Ella no era estúpida, Bra. Se enamoró del hombre equivocado—dijo Bulma con una sonrisa y su hija no estaba del todo segura. Trunks frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos, no entendía cómo un soldado de su porte pudiera conocer una historia tan tonta. Luego miró a Goten quien escuchaba con silencio lo que decía su abuelo, a él también le gustaban las historias tanto como la princesa y más allá, Marron se sonrojaba cada vez que la miraban.

—La princesa no tuvo más remedio que escapar antes de que la atraparan, si ella se dejaba capturar su linaje real se perdería y sus más grandes servidores le ayudaron. Visitaron muchos mundos para reclutar fuerzas y tomar venganza pero pocos respondieron a su llamado. —Bardock hizo una pausa para sonreírle a la chica.

—¿Qué le pasa a la princesa después?—preguntó al ver que mi padre no seguiría la historia. Bardock se encogió de hombros.

—Aun no me cuentan lo qué le pasó…

—Vamos, Bra. Quizás la princesa sigue buscando reclutas para vengarse, ¿no es así?—respondió Bulma con una sonrisa y Bra no hizo más que fruncir el ceño. Bardock asintió levemente a la pregunta de la reina.

—¿Al menos sabes si la princesa se quedó con el soldado que la amaba?—cuestionó de vuelta la niña sin muchas ganas de que terminara la historia y Bardock rió suavemente con la boca cerrada.

—Eso tampoco lo sé, princesa. Lo lamento.

—No sabes nada—le increpó la princesa antes de que su madre le llamara la atención. Bardock se levantó para retirarse, amansando la cabeza con respeto antes de hacerlo. El príncipe Trunks lo atajó antes de que se perdiera entre la multitud y le obligó a mirarlo poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro. Bardock no puso resistencia.

—¿De dónde conoces esa historia? —le preguntó sin siquiera saber qué era lo que quería de él. Trunks quería ser tomado en cuenta, él le había perdonado la vida y devuelto el puesto como capitán en su propia guardia, y lo único que recibía de Bardock eran indiferencias.

—La soñé—contestó el capitán mientras se encogía de brazos.

* * *

—No pelees más—escuchó Brolly desde las lejanías, su voz se había vuelto opaca y amortiguada como si su cabeza estuviese sumergida en el océano. Una figura doble se delineó en el horizonte cuando él abrió los ojos y extendió la mano hacia ella. La doble cara se juntó en una cuando Número 18 le sonrió fríamente y su brazo extendido fue a parar más allá, en donde una presencia engañosa lo había guiado. El androide tomó su gran mano entre las suyas y la bajó con delicadeza hasta su regazo, Brolly se quejó en silencio y una lágrima de dolor le rodó por la mejilla.

—¿Qué me has hecho?—preguntó con un leve tartamudeo. Número 18 calló y buscó con una mano el paño fresco que estaba preparando antes de que él despertara. Le humedeció la frente y el cuello, aunque ella sabía que su piel ardía no era por fiebre. Su poder estaba peleando bravamente en su interior para poder escapar pero la diadema se lo impedía.

—Lo que me mandaron a hacer—respondió con celeridad.

—Me has traicionado, tú me juraste…—el dolor no lo dejó continuar y llevó la mirada hacia el techo, en donde una luz parpadeaba ligeramente. El simple brillo lo hizo estremecer, cualquier cosa le provocaba daño y su cerebro parecía estallar. —Eras mía, eras… Mi lealtad.

Número 18 se le acercó de pronto con los ojos muertos y le besó una mejilla, la saliva que le habría quedado se evaporaría al instante. Brolly tiritó levemente. La rubia habría querido matarlo pero Marron no estaba con ella y nadie le aseguraba que no caería en manos de Zarbon en su ausencia. La diadema había sanado la locura del guerrero y aun así Número 18 comenzó a sentir pena por él. Brolly no era querido y sólo lo utilizaban por su abismante poder de pelea, él no tenía nada. Ella tenía a Marron.

—Lo soy—le dijo con desprecio y se levantó con elegancia para dejarlo reposando. Brolly no despegó la vista del techo hasta que otra lágrima de dolor le surcó la mejilla.

—Entonces mátame—le pidió antes de que ella desapareciera de la pequeña estancia de la nave. Sus ojos oscuros se trasladaron hasta mirarla y la contempló largos momentos, Número 18 sintió compasión por él sólo un instante.

—No todavía.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Después de 3 días de la actualización anterior, he aquí el capítulo 21. El hecho de que leí una historia que me encantó de Brolly (y Bra) me inspiró para hacer este capítulo casi en su totalidad de él. Me bajó el amor por él, no pude evitarlo... Instinto animal de Michiru14 es demasiado espectacular n.n

Sin poder evitarlo creo que habrá un Brollyx18 que no tenía estipulado. Número 18 no puede dejar de ser una de mis favoritas y Bardock me da un no sé qué que lo amo. Y Vegeta sobrevivió al capítulo jaja.

Gracias a los comentarios por el capítulo 20 a JazminM, Sybilla's Song, LaudeHyrule y Asaia16 :D

Saludos, RP.


	22. Herencia

**22**

** Herencia**

* * *

—¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó sin tener la menor emoción en la voz. Vegeta se había sentado al borde de la cama mientras se encajaba el rastreador en la oreja, había pitado toda la mañana y cuando sus ánimos estaban completamente reducidos a nada, se dignó a contestar. Bulma se volteó a ver el rostro del rey con la sensación de que algo no estaba bien y dejó el cepillo para el cabello a un lado con suavidad. Vegeta la miró de vuelta sin mejorar ni un poco su expresión de enfado y cuando dio por terminada la comunicación, arrancó el aparato de su oreja y se levantó en silencio. Su cola se meneó en el aire con una ondulación acuática antes de ceñirse en su cintura para permanecer así lo que restaba del día.

—¿Y? ¿No vas a decirme lo que ha pasado? —su marido arrugó la nariz antes de mirarla por el rabillo del ojo. —¿Acaso Trunks ha vuelto? —una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro terrícola al esperanzarse. El primogénito del rey había tomado la decisión de partir junto a su nueva guardia a las colonias, nunca antes había salido del planeta Vegeta y tampoco tenía la intención de purgar un planeta inocente, simplemente iba a recorrer y conocer a sus vasallos.

—Todavía no pero lo hará pronto—aseguró con una voz plana y se dirigió a la puerta. No estaba vestido con sus ropas de rey, simplemente iba con su traje oscuro, botas y guantes, y se dirigía a la cámara de gravedad antes de que contestara el llamado insistente. Bulma lo siguió hasta la puerta. —Déjame solo, mujer. Iré a la cámara de gravedad después de esto.

—Tan sólo quiero saber dónde vas, Vegeta. Si viene Trunks herido…—Vegeta la interrumpió antes de que se atreviera a terminar esa frase con una mirada seria y Bulma frunció el ceño en silencio.

—Si estuviera herido o muerto ya te lo habría dicho, su guardia de sabandijas es la que ha llegado. Trunks lo hará dentro de poco—le comunicó con una vacilación, tras pensarlo un poco, volvió a entrar a la habitación y se puso la armadura de un movimiento.

—En qué está pensando Trunks, la guardia debe llegar con él, no antes—alegó sonoramente antes de correr al interior de la habitación cuando Vegeta se fue por el pasillo sin siquiera escucharla. Bulma tomó el rastreador en sus manos y lo dio vueltas en sus manos para ponérselo con precisión en su oreja y accionar el botón con seguridad. La voz al otro lado de la línea no tardó en responderle. —¡Nappa! Quiero que le ordenes a Seripa que venga conmigo enseguida, es urgente.

—_Sí, mi señora_. —respondió con educación y la comunicación se cortó. Bulma tiró el rastreador en la cama y buscó errática en su habitación la ropa que usaría. Al final terminó bufando al tiempo que caía frustrada sobre su cama esperando a que Seripa cruzara el umbral y la ayudara a calmar la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo.

* * *

—Ponte esto. —Número 18 había reaparecido con una armadura en las manos, parecía pequeña para su torso pero se estiraría con facilidad. Brolly sólo le dedicó unos segundos de atención para luego apartar la mirada hacia la oscuridad que lo cubría parcialmente. El androide hizo de sus ojos una delgada línea de enfado y enterró sus uñas en la armadura antes de acercarse con zancadas hacia el guerrero que permanentemente la miraba con una expresión de indiferencia. —Te he hablado.

Número 18 le puso la armadura en la cabeza en un movimiento brusco. La armadura se estiró enormemente al pasar por sus hombros anchos y luego volvió a la normalidad al terminar en su cintura. De un manotazo le quitó el collar pesado pero le dejó las muñequeras intactas. La ropa media gastada que llevaba en las piernas se las dejó, si Gohan llegaba a verlo le sería un poco más difícil reconocerlo como el guerrero dorado que mató a sus padres, Brolly tenía los pelos oscuros al igual que los ojos y la única evidencia de quién había sido era un par de pantalones blancos que ya estaban bien gastados como para ser reconocibles y una tela roja oscura que se envolvía y desenvolía en el cinturón.

—No eres más que un inútil, no soy tu madre para andar vistiéndote—dijo con enfado mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Brolly apretó la mandíbula y se levantó de golpe como si no pudiera resistir permanecer sentado. El androide se echó para atrás por la sorpresa y esperó un ataque que nunca llegó.—¡Déjate de tonterías!

—No soy ningún inútil—afirmó con la voz profunda y la mujer sonrió cerrando los ojos, Brolly frunció el ceño con enfado.

—Entonces demuéstralo. Si no te llevo con Freezer ahora la que sufrirá las consecuencias seré yo, no fui yo la que te obligó a comportarte como un desquiciado, ahora vámonos.—Se dispuso a caminar a la salida, habían llegado con discreción al planeta Vegeta para luego tomar un transbordador que los llevaría a la nave que orbitaba como una luna y que en su interior no habitaba más que el emperador del universo conocido. Brolly la siguió con la mirada cargada de desprecio mientras se disponía a seguirla, una voz infantil la hizo detenerse en medio del trayecto. —¿Qué es lo que crees que haces? —agarró a la niña desdeñada por un brazo y se lo sacudió con fuerza. Su voz sufrió un cambio de volumen brusco pero eso no fue lo que desencajó a Brolly, la niña lo miraba como si estuviera hipnotizada y después lo apuntó con un dedo acusador. Número 18 le apartó el dedo con un manotazo y la niña pareció que se iría a llorar pero al ver la expresión de su madre se contuvo. —Tú no deberías estar aquí, vete ya, niña.

—¿Quién es él, madre? —la chiquilla poco agraciada no hizo caso a lo que le dijeron y lo siguió mirando con esas perlas negras que tenía, Brolly sintió la sangre hervir y mostró los dientes en un gruñido que activó la joya que permanecía azul en su estado de inactividad, verde cuando se alteraba y roja cuando ya no podría controlarlo más. Número 18 lo miró cuando comprendió que algo iba mal en él y escudó a Marron con su cuerpo. Brolly se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un intento por detener el dolor que le causaba la diadema y de un momento a otro la vio corriendo hasta él.

—Corre, Marron—dijo antes de estar al lado de Brolly, la niña no pareció querer moverse. —¡Que te vayas! —hizo una pausa para ponerle las manos en las mejillas y hacer que la viera a ella. Brolly estaba a punto de perder el control y su joya verde era la prueba viviente de que ocurriría. Las pupilas oscuras de él temblaron al verla y al mirar a la chiquilla, ésta se echó a la fuga por el pasillo. —Mírame. ¡Mírame! Es sólo una niña, sólo una niña…

—No es sólo una niña—declaró con la voz temblorosa. Las extremidades se le pusieron tiesas como tablas y un gruñido alargado sonó apretado en su pecho, sonaba a represión.—Es tu niña…—Brolly sonrió fugazmente antes de que una descarga de dolor lo dobló hacia el suelo. Número 18 se paralizó donde estaba y no pudo emitir otro sonido mas que el silencio, si Brolly llegara a descontrolarse seguramente se desquitaría con Marron.

El androide retrocedió dos pasos con temor, Brolly cada vez daba más alaridos de dolor pero por cada quejido venía una sonrisa, la que le venía cuando sentía su poder liberado. El hijo loco de Paragus se rasguñó las costillas en el suelo y se dio un par de cabezazos con la intención de romper la joya que encerraba su poder pero no le dio más que dolor. Gritó con fuerza cuando una corriente eléctrica lo paralizó de improviso, Número 18 miró hacia atrás para comprobar que sus alborotos no habían atraído a nadie y se hincó a su lado para dar el último intento por proteger la vida de su hija.

—Estás equivocado—expresó con frialdad y cuando Brolly la miró por el rabillo de su ojo, estando a punto de gritarle lo mentirosa que era. Número 18 suspiró antes de hablar.—Es… Tuya. Es tu hija…

—¿Mía…? —murmuró él antes de que la confusión se le hiciera dolor, pegó un grito que obligó a la mujer a taparse los oídos con las manos. Brolly golpeó el suelo con los puños mientras pegaba la frente al suelo mientras se quejaba y se retorcía. Número 18 vio un brillo rojo engullido por el verde en la frente de Brolly y ella misma aflojó la garganta para dar paso a un quejido de miedo, y se enterró las uñas en el cuero cabelludo sin saber qué hacer. —¡Mía!

—Brolly…—lo llamó en cuanto se armó de valor para hablarle y con lentitud le acarició el pelo pero era como si le quemara y retiró un sinfín de veces los dedos hasta que se le curó el miedo. —Brolly, mírame… Atormentar a una niña no es algo que harás, escúchame. Escúchame…—le tomó el mentón con sus dedos largos y dobló su cabeza hasta que la estuvo mirando, una descarga anterior de la joya lo había dejado manso y la observó con los ojos cansados pero el ceño fruncido. Número 18 se le acercó a una oreja para hablarle en un susurro.—No lastimarás a tu hija, ¿no es así, Brolly? —el aludido se retorció un poco para liberarse pero ella no tuvo tregua y siguió. —La gente que te puso esta corona, esa es tu enemiga. Te recitaré todos sus nombres, Brolly, cada uno de ellos… Pero debes prometer que no le harás daño a tu hija.

—No lo haré, no la lastimaré…—dijo con un temblor en su voz. Era cierto que él había tomado muchas veces al androide en el pasado y el que había tenido una hija no era del todo descabellado. Marron tenía los ojos negros como él pero más allá de eso no le encontraba nada parecido a él mismo. —Sólo quítame esta cosa…

—No lo haré, si lo hago me matarás—respondió ella con seriedad y Brolly se sacudió en suelo con dolor cuando la joya verde quería ser roja. —Pero si me juras lealtad, lo haré. Arrodíllate ante mí y júrame lealtad, mi amor. —le besó la oreja antes de levantarse del suelo y Brolly se apoyó en una mano para levantarse un poco del suelo. La rubia ya le había dado la espalda.

—¿Por qué habré de confiar en mí? Fuiste tú la que me puso la diadema—repuso el colosal soldado en una nueva sacudida de dolor. La mujer se echó a reír antes de voltearse a mirarlo, su belleza sin el miedo era deslumbrante.

—Es verdad, pero sólo yo puedo quitártela. Nadie más tiene el interés de liberarte… Sólo yo, tu lealtad—su voz sonó coqueta y se hincó junto a él para hacer el amago de un beso que nunca llegó. Brolly gritó con furia mientras ponía las manos como puños y golpeó el suelo una vez pero dejó los puños plantados en los huecos que hizo. Dio un grito más y se puso de pie con mucho trabajo siempre apoyándose en sus manos, una postura extraña fue la que hizo pero Número 18 supo que se estaba arrodillando. —Esto viene para todo y para todos…—recitó para sus adentros al acercarse a Brolly. —Los mataremos a todos. —_Y después te mataré a ti, te pondré la maldita corona de nuevo y te mataré_, pensó para sí.

Cuando se acercó a esa mole y puso sus manos sobre la corona, Número 18 se acobardó pero se compuso al pensar que si ella no lo liberaba, él lo haría por sus propios medios y ella sufriría el mismo final que todos los demás. Ella debía hacer un trato con él y tener el control sobre su mayor miedo hecho soldado. Al enredar los dedos en la corona la corriente mortífera se vertió en ambos y se sumieron en el dolor en conjunto. Ella mascullando maldiciones en silencio y él gritando a todo pulmón, porque en él se derramaba la mayor cantidad de energía. Número 18 tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para romper la estabilidad de la joya y cada vez que se acercaba a su objetivo, la diadema la castigaba con más dolor. Al final, el androide salió disparado hacia atrás, con la diadema ardiéndole en las manos y la soltó de inmediato. La diadema se había grabado a carne viva en sus palmas y sangre evaporada se elevaba hasta su nariz.

Miró hacia el frente cuando la imponente figura negra salió por entre el vapor de las carnes quemadas y se arrastró hacia atrás con la ayuda de las manos. Una mano oscura salió de la sombra y la agarró de una bota para arrastrarla nuevamente hasta él. Cuando sus ojos celestes se acostumbraron a la penumbra lo vio sonriendo, se le acercó con brusquedad y la besó con violencia. Número 18 abrió los ojos como platos antes de sacudirse en un intento inútil de alejarse de él. Cuando la soltó, se levantó de un salto y se fue caminando por la puerta.

—¡¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?!—se incorporó de golpe y lo siguió. —Juraste tu lealtad hacia mí—al llegar hasta él, Brolly se dio vuelta y la observó mientras reía con la boca cerrada.

* * *

Vegeta llegó a paso firme hasta el pasillo que llevaba a la sala del trono, el puñado de alienígenas que lo esperaban fuera de las puertas no se apartaron al llegar a él pero al rey poco le interesó y se hizo paso por los traidores que su hijo había convertido en una guardia de soldados insolentes y poco disciplinados. Los centinelas que hacían su turno frente a las puertas de la sala del trono lo saludaron con un puño en el pecho sin que Vegeta les prestara mucha atención hasta que le cerraron las puertas detrás de sí. Desde que él recordaba, esas puertas jamás se cerraban y miró por sobre de su hombro con desconfianza. La sala espaciosa estaba oscura y el puñado de alienígenas que seguían a Trunks a todas partes llamándose a sí misma como la guardia del príncipe, también se encontraba ahí. Vegeta miró hacia el frente, por los pasillos que guiaban a los calabozos se vaciaban más alienígenas y sonrió irónicamente cuando vio parte de su ejército _saiyan_ ahí. El rey apretó los puños mientras reía con la boca cerrada y los miró a todos con una mezcla de burla y desprecio. Se dignó a hablar sólo cuando el flujo constante de sus hombres se terminó con el último hombre que salió por el pasillo y que tuvo la decencia de cerrar la puerta.

—Ahora lo veo—comenzó con una voz bailando entre el susurro y el temblor de la ira. —Vinieron a matarme, ¿no es así? Acaso no saben que ya están derrotados... Ustedes no son más que una escoria más entre las muchas que hay en este sucio planeta—frunció el ceño pensando que debería haber llevado la capa y su medallón para que los traidores supieran con quién estaban tratando. Sus dedos crujieron bajo los guantes en un apretón que enterró las uñas en sus palmas y un chorro de sangre tibia le llenó los guantes.

—Estás equivocado—dijo una voz temblorosa, la única que se atrevió a romper el silencio respetuoso de quien habla con el rey y que planea asesinarlo. —Eres tú el que hizo sucio este planeta.

—¡Los _saiyan_ éramos la raza guerrera más poderosa del universo! —dijo otra, por más que Vegeta tratara de saber quiénes eran los que hablaban, la penumbra cubría sus rostros como un manto de invisibilidad. —¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste tú? ¡Ensuciaste nuestra sangre con una esclava! Nos hiciste conquistadores, protectores de unos vasallos que no valen nada vivos. ¡Tú no eres un rey!

—Nos arruinaste. Te dejaste manipular por esa terrícola que nunca fue reina. Freezer nos controla, siempre lo ha hecho y nunca lo impediste. —dijo otra más cercana. —Pero ya no más. —Nadie más habló pero no hizo falta, Vegeta se rió, primero a boca cerrada, después sin querer disimularlo. Todos los traidores se ofendieron pero no rompieron su silencio.

—Quiero ver que lo intenten—dijo el rey con una excitación endemoniada antes de cargar contra los soldados que tenía al lado.

* * *

Goten esperó en la oscuridad sin querer salir completamente de ella. Sentado sobre una irregularidad de la muralla, se inclinaba hacia las rodillas para apoyar sus codos sobre las mismas. Así fue como lo encontró Bardock, su nieto estaba sumido en una congoja silenciosa que logró simular al verlo entrar, incorporándose de golpe mientras lo observaba con sorpresa. Bardock lo miró en silencio, completamente serio.

—Abuelo…—Dijo antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar, se corrigió antes de que el intruso hiciera otra cosa más. —¡Bardock! Lo lamento…

—¿Dónde está tu hermano? —preguntó Bardock sin siquiera prestar atención a lo de abuelo, Goten se encogió de hombros. La noticia de que su hermano se iría del planeta para perseguir su deseo de unirse a la federación lo había destruido aquella mañana y su abuelo estaría ahí seguramente para evitarlo.

—Se ha ido hace unas horas, no sé más que eso. —respondió con celeridad, aquello no parecía agradarle a Bardock y Goten no pudo sostener más su mirada. Amansó la cabeza con timidez.

—Esto no está bien, niño. Si llegas a verlo debes traerlo de vuelta, la federación no es un lugar seguro para un híbrido como él—los dichos de Bardock no hicieron más que enterrar las esperanzas de Goten de que su hermano había hecho lo correcto.

—Señor…—lo llamó con educación. —Gohan se fue con Zarbon, él…—hizo una pausa al no encontrar las palabras correctas. —Gohan…él odiaba al rey, lo odiaba, lo vi en sus ojos. —explicó Goten sin detenerse a pensar en que su interlocutor era confiable. Al levantar la mirada, Bardock lo observaba con seriedad más no con enojo. Le puso una mano sobre el hombro después de unos instantes para calmarlo y Goten amansó la cabeza una vez más con la torpeza de quien no había experimentado el contacto físico de otro hombre que no fuera su hermano, Krillin o el príncipe Trunks. Después de unos titubeos logró hilar otra frase, mirándolo a los ojos. —¿Crees que él cometa alguna tontería?

—No, no lo creo posible—Bardock parecía confiado y Goten sonrió vagamente sin evitar pensar que su abuelo poco sabía de ellos como para dar una respuesta convincente.

—Lo que Trunks dijo… Ves el futuro, ¿verdad? Dime qué es lo que le sucede a mi hermano, por favor, no se lo diré a nadie…—Goten no comprendió la desesperación que tenía hasta que vio el semblante de Bardock y se encongió de hombros, su arrebatamiento lo hizo enrojecer. —Lo lamento, no quise ser entrometido.

—Algunas de las cosas que sé puede que hayan ocurrido como no, no es mi trabajo saberlo—Bardock había apartado la mano antes de hablar y había dejado sus brazos a los costados para mirarlo seriamente. Las preguntas acerca de los futuros de los soldados era algo de lo que le cuestionaban casi a diario y le costaba trabajo tratar de llevar una vida en el anonimato como le correspondía por nacimiento. —Gohan tendrá que enfrentar muchas veces a sus deseos, la venganza es algo que predominará en toda su existencia. Pero él es correcto y justo, y sé que logrará enderezarse como siempre ha debido ser.

—Entonces sí cometerá alguna tontería…—profetizó el menor de los hijos de Kakarotto apartando la mirada. —El rey Vegeta puede matarlo si llega a ser un traidor…

—No será el rey Vegeta quien tenga que castigarlo por sus errores—Bardock le dijo a su nieto con la intención de ahorrarle la decepción que él mismo se había impuesto. Vegeta era conocido por asesinar a los traidores y Paragus no había sido la excepción, lo había matado luego de comprender que Freezer no iría a quererlo de vuelta entre sus filas. No quiso decir más, a Gohan le deparaba un futuro muy oscuro para revelarlo en ese momento y cuando eso ocurriera, nadie sería capaz de detenerlo.

Bardock insinuó una sonrisa y Goten apartó la mirada con vergüenza, sintiendo que la garganta de su abuelo se aflojaba para decir algo más pero un sonido fuerte lo dejó sordo por unos momentos. El temblor que le siguió a la explosión lo llevó a sostenerse de la pared pero una nueva zacudida lo llevó a buscar equilibrio en el hombro de Bardock que se mantenía en pie a duras penas. Una avalancha de polvo los cubrió en segundos y Goten sólo podía escuchar un pitito monótono y constante zumbándole en los oídos. El rastreador que llevaba Bardock en la oreja enloqueció por la seguidilla de lecturas alborotadas y Goten se llevó las manos a las orejas para dejar de escuchar aquel terrible sonido de la sordera.

Bardock lo sacudió de un hombro con fuerza y sólo así fue como supo que lo estaba llamando desde hace unos momentos, veía cómo su boca se abría y cerraba cada vez que le gritaba algo pero el sonido nunca le llegaba a los tímpanos. Señaló donde estaría la salida tres veces y lo insitó a salir de la estancia, el pito comenzó a silenciarse y con cada tono que bajaba su intensidad volvía el ruido y el ajetreo del palacio siendo atacado una vez más. Los gritos de los hombres lejanos empezaron a llenar los rincones de su mente como el agua que entra en un recipiente y Goten caminó con vacilación detrás de su abuelo, sacudido con cada grito de desesperación y de rabia que sentía a un lado y el otro.

* * *

Trunks se volteó a todos lados sintiéndose extrañamente solo, la espada que le colgaba en la espalda se movió con él como una segunda espina dorsal, ajustada fuertemente a su armadura. Un delegado del destrozado hangar llegó al trote y con la respiración entrecortada hincó la rodilla ante él con respeto. El soldado de corta edad se incorporó cuando escuchó que el príncipe se lo permitía y esperó paciente a que le dijera algo.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó con gentileza cuando comprendió que el encargado del hangar, que había reemplazado al que había muerto durante la revuelta, no iría a hablar. —Mi guardia—especificó. —Se supone que me estarían esperando en el hangar, mi nave se descompuso en Kanatyr antes de partir y les ordené que esperaran mi llegada.

—Ellos ya se han ido, mi señor—contestó un poco extrañado y Trunks frunció el ceño con molestia cada vez que pensaba en alguna razón por la cual sus hombres, los mismos a los que había perdonado la vida, se habían retirado con insolencia. —Bardock fue el último en irse, le informaron que habías quedado varado en Kanatyr y que volverías mañana. El señor Kiwi fue el que dio el aviso, mi señor.

—¿Kiwi? Él nisiquiera es nuestro hombre, ¿cómo es que le hacen caso siquiera? —el soldado del hangar se encogió de hombros, el que estuviera algún hombre de Freezer involucrado en los mandatos no era nada extraño y Trunks arrugó la nariz en un gesto heredado de su padre antes de irse del hangar a paso firme.

—¿Mi señor? —el hombre lo siguió de cerca, Trunks no comprendió por qué lo hacía y lo observó con el rabillo del ojo con enfado. —No debería estar aquí, usted no debería haber llegado.

—¿Qué es lo qué estás diciendo? —Trunks se dio la vuelta de improviso y sus ojos se hicieron una delgada línea de desconfianza. —¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? ¡Contesta! —los ojos azules del príncipe se deslizaron a la extremidad del alienígena en la que su arma le cubría hasta su antebrazo, dejando libres solamente sus dedos. Se activó con algún botón oculto y la energía se comenzó a cargar en silencio. Trunks llevó la mano hacia su espalda y sacó la espada de un movimiento brusco y rápido. La hoja afilada le puso la piel de gallina al encargado del hangar que estiró sus manos en señal de rendición. —¡Qué es lo que está ocurriendo!

Una explosión interrumpió el tartamudeo del encargado forastero y Trunks se cubrió la cara con los antebrazos cuando sintió que el aire que precedía al manto de polvo y escombros le arrebató el aliento. El escargado del hangar se escabulló con la confusión sin que Trunks pudiera ver por donde se había ido, el rastreador que llevaba puesto estaba desactivado y por más que lo encendiera, las lecturas de todos los soldados del palacio y las explosiones de ki acabarían por confundirlo. Gruñó con rabia mientras volvía a envainar su espada y corrió por los pasillos preguntándose qué era lo que les había sucedido a todos. Por más que pensaba, no quería ceder ante la idea de que los traidores que había perdonado estaban traicionándolo.

* * *

Es estruendo hizo que Bulma se cayera de espaldas pero Seripa la ayudó a levantarse. La terrícola se acurrucó sobre su guardia personal al sentir que el temblor ocasionado por esa única explosión seguía remeciendo sus pies y gruñó unas exclamaciones de miedo, Seripe le ayudó a sostenerse sin dejar de pensar en lo peor. A regañadientes, Seripa se gobernó para no salir disparada a donde venían las lecturas más alocadas en su rastreador y trató de pensar con la cabeza fría. Si otro Paragus venía a rebelarse contra Vegeta, ella debía llevarla de vuelta a su habitación para esperar que se terminara el peligro, y eso fue lo que intentó hacer hasta que Bulma la empujó y trató de darse a la fuga.

—¿Qué cree que hace? ¿Acaso quiere que la maten? El rey Vegeta me dio órdenes y eso es lo que haré, la mantendré a salvo hasta que él vuelva. —recitó con furia y Bulma se la quitó de encima cuando Seripa trató de tomarla de un brazo.

—¡No te atrevas! Vegeta está allá, sé que algo va mal—su voz se estremeció con un sollozo y la miró con furia en los ojos.

—Tiene que venir conmigo, la llevaré a un lugar seguro. Si el rey ve que está en peligro no podrá rendir totalmente. —trató de convencerla pero Bulma negaba con la cabeza sin que una palabra de lo que le decía entrara a sus oídos. —No sea una estúpida.

—Debo estar segura de que está bien…—Se limpió las pocas lágrimas que querían salirse por los ojos y aclaró la garganta para recuperar su templanza. —Debo ir con él. Puedes acompañarme si quieres, sino no me interesa. Iré con o sin ti, Seripa. Elige. —Antes de que su protectora respondiera, la reina ya se estaba alejando por el pasillo hacia donde el humo, el calor del fuego y los alaridos de los hombres heridos se hacían más intensos.

* * *

Cuando Trunks se encontró con Goten y su abuelo, no dudó en desenvainar la espada en un movimiento ágil y empujó al _saiyan_ puro contra la pared mientras la hoja de su espada le besaba el cuello con frialdad. Goten pegó un grito de perturbación y Bardock no hizo más que botar el aire que tenía contenido mientras bajaba los brazos en un gesto de pasividad. El pelo lavanda del príncipe se le pegaba a la frente debido al sudor y en sus ojos azules flameaba la rabia que lo hacía estremecer con cada escalofrío de molestia que tenía. Goten subió las manos a la altura de su pecho con la intención de que Trunks lo viera como su amigo y no como un soldado al que simplemente podía matar, y trató de intervenir en la extraña actitud de su amigo más íntimo.

—¡Dime qué es lo que tramas!—gritó descontrolado y por un momento Trunks pareció gruñir hasta el punto de enseñar las encías como un animal furioso. —¿Acaso no están agradecidos por sus vidas? Yo los liberé y así es como me pagan… ¿Traicionándome? —aspiró un par de veces visiblemente enrabiado, las aletas de la nariz se abrían y cerraban con notoriedad. Cuando se vio un poco más calmo optó por susurrar como lo hacía Vegeta, con la rabia contenida. —¡Contéstame! —hizo una pausa cuando pensó que no controlaría las ganas de asesinarlo. —Debí hacerle caso a mi madre… Los traidores son traidores y siempre lo serán…

—Trunks…—Goten no atinó a decir otra cosa, sorprendido enormemente por el estado en el que venía su amigo. Trunks le dedicó una mirada de desprecio y el híbrido de clase baja se sintió abrumado. —Escúchame…

—Mi señor, le aseguro que sé tanto como tú de lo que está sucediendo—Bardock parecía calmo y convincente pero el príncipe ya estaba demasiado herido como para escuchar nuevamente a su corazón y no a su razón. Deseó ser despiadado como su padre y Bardock sintió que la hoja afilada se le enterraba en el cuello hasta que un dedo de sangre tibia le corrió hasta la armadura.

—¡No te creo!—gritó Trunks con un temblor de rabia. —Debería matarte ahora mismo.

—¡No!—se escuchó Goten a su lado, ni siquiera él mismo se había creído ese grito y se encogió de hombros. El príncipe parecía un _saiyan_ de sangre pura…—Trunks, escúchame. Debes creerle…—dijo sin convencerse a sí mismo y el príncipe lo fulminó con la mirada. —Hazlo por mí, él es la única familia que me queda. Por favor, Trunks, reacciona…

Los hombros de Trunks subían y bajaban por la respiración profunda que daba, y dejó de mirar a Goten cuando sintió que la culpa carcomía sus entrañas terrícolas. Después de una vacilación, el príncipe dejó de oprimir al capitán contra la pared y de un empujón lo liberó. Bardock instintivamente se llevó una mano a la garganta para palparse del daño, cuando se miró la palma, ésta estaba pintada de rojo.

—Cuando sepa que mentiste te mataré—amenazó el príncipe con odio puro y envainó la espada bruscamente. Goten se relajó mas no se contentó por la situación, algo muy malo había ocurrido y estaba escrito por toda la cara de Trunks.

El príncipe se alejó de ellos con la intención de seguir buscando la fuente del qué pasaba y pronto oyó el pisar de las botas de los que antes había amenazado. Con un poco de tristeza, Trunks miró al frente sin prestarle atención al temblor de su mentón y al escocer de sus ojos. Al llegar hasta él, Bardock habló consciente del impacto que causaría en el heredero del trono de Vegeta.

—Lo que te decían de mí es cierto, Trunks—comenzó el capitán sobándose la herida del cuello para que dejara de sangrar. Trunks no lo miró pero sí lo escuchó, la cara de tristeza todavía estaba ahí y no la iba a mostrar gratuitamente. —Veo eventos del futuro y también del pasado. No sé cuál es el órden ni tampoco el motivo…

—¿Esto lo viste en tus visiones? —preguntó secamente sin dejar de caminar y Goten se abrió de ojos al ver la expresión de pesar de su abuelo. —Cuéntame.

—Si no me equivoco, los hombres de tu padre se rebelaron. Están en la sala del trono, lo han encerrado y planean derrotarlo.

—¡Qué!—Goten no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y prontamente se arrepintió. Miró cómo reaccionaba su amigo pero éste no daba señales de haberse sorprendido y seguía caminando firmemente como si no le importara. Al cabo de un silencio tenso, habló con una voz tenebrosa.

—Entonces qué estamos esperando. A la sala del trono—ordenó y ambos obedecieron.

* * *

Vegeta dio un paso hacia atrás cuando sintió que su brazo ya no le respondía, por mucho que lo estrujara lo sentía muerto y si lo llegaba a mover, una oleada de dolor lo paralizaba por unos segundos. Estaba roto y lo sabía. Dio otro paso hacia atrás cuando vio que los hombres que habían esperado disciplinadamente descansados hasta que sus compañeros se morían o yacían mal heridos, se le acercaban con velocidad. Dio otro paso hacia atrás y unas gotas de sangre tiñeron las baldosas rotas, había matado a muchos hombres ya pero se había cansado y los soldados no parecían tener fin, llegaban tres más cuando mataba a uno y no tenía la cuenta de cuántos había derrotado.

No hizo más que sonreír con la boca torcida y repartir patadas y puñetazos a los que se le acercaban hasta dejarlos aturdidos para concentrarse en uno simplemente y no le tomaba mucho tiempo matarlo. Un puño poderoso lo llevó al suelo y cayó sobre el brazo mal herido, un grito desgarrador de dolor le entumeció hasta los músculos del pecho y por un momento perdió el conocimiento. Se despertó de pronto cuando lo alzaban sujetándole la cabeza hasta arrancarle algunos pelos negros. Vegeta gruñó con dolor y rabia antes de golpear entre las costillas a su agresor con su brazo bueno y lo calcinó con una descarga de energía.

—_Uno más y terminará_—se decía cada vez que caía un oponente pero siempre salían más que derrotar. —_Uno más que mandar al infierno_. _¡No me tendrán tan fácilmente!_

Y seguía peleando aunque las fuerzas lo comenzaban a dejar. En un descuido, recibió una infinidad de patadas en el cuerpo y la cara, y un par más para su brazo roto, que lo llevaron a pensar por unos segundos que su batalla había terminado y que se iría a descansar pero no fue así. Una descarga de energía le rozó el lado izquierdo, quemándole un costado ligeramente. Vegeta llevó la mirada furtivamente hacia atrás con la sensación de que no sabía que entre los traidores hubiera alguien tan poderoso y entonces vio al hijo loco de Paragus, sonriendo macabramente con la mano extendida. Con una simple descarga de su poder había borrado a muchos de los soldados con los que combatía y temió de qué lado se encontraba hasta que apareció su androide de sus espaldas, peleando con bravura contra sus oponentes, invitando a Brolly a que hiciera lo mismo. Vegeta sonrió un tanto más aliviado y siguió combatiendo con las energías renovadas.

La puerta que habían sellado los centinelas se había abierto cuando Brolly y Número 18 entraron a la sala para auxiliarlo, y Bulma entró corriendo al verse libre de hacerlo. Vegeta contuvo la respiración al verla, pensando si se la estaba imaginando por el cansancio o si era tan estúpida como para exponerse de tal modo. Dio un paso torpe al principio y después más seguros conforme iba ganando confianza y se iba haciendo la idea de que aun no había perdido la cordura. Corrió hasta ella derribando cuantos soldados le impedían el camino y se vio varias veces obstaculizado por guerreros fuertes que le sostenían una pelea equilibrada. Con horror, vio por el rabillo del ojo que un soldado la había visto y cargaba contra ella, Bulma ahogó un grito mientras se echaba a correr y Seripa paraba los golpes dirigidos a ella sin problemas… hasta que los demás soldados dieran cuenta de su presencia.

Vegeta se tragó las ganas de gritarle que se fuera porque solamente la descubrirían y no podría detenerlos teniendo a tantos soldados pendientes de él. Con rabia, pegó más fuerte y más preciso, matando incluso de un golpe. Hasta que por fin sucedió.

—¡La ramera de la Tierra! ¡Puta!—una voz desgraciada dio el aviso y la batalla se vio, por un momento, congelada por el grito tan extraño que se estaba escuchando. Pronto dejaron de tomarlo en cuenta y el mar de gente se volcó en la terrícola que sólo quería ir a mirar. Seripa dio una maldición sonora y parapetó a la reina en una esquina, en donde tendría que protegerla con su vida para que no pudieran matarla. —Mátenla—decían unos—, ¡violenla!—decían otros.

—¡Humana estúpida!—se oyó decir al mismísimo rey cuando, de un salto, llegó hasta unos metros de ella y mató a los que se habían acercado demasiado, y escudó a Seripa para que ella sólo se ocupara de los que él dejaba avanzar. Cansado y mal herido, Vegeta se dijo una vez más que ya descansaría…

Un soldado lo saltó tal como el había hecho anteriormente para llegar hasta Bulma y derribó a Seripa de un golpe que la hizo rebotar con la pared. La colona se golpeó en la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento por unos segundos, los suficientes para que destrozaran a Bulma, y Vegeta la sintió gritar del terror. Seripa se espabiló en el suelo con los sesos todavía golpeando su cráneo e intentó levantarse pero para el rey no fue lo suficientemente rápida y se interpuso entre el puño grotesco del soldado y el cuerpo débil de su mujer. Abrió la boca con sorpresa para descubrir que de ella salía un chorro de sangre caliente que le tiñó los dientes y que cubrió su mentón como un manto de un color escarlata.

—Vegeta…—susurró Bulma cuando vio que su marido se había quedado tieso de la impresión y con horror descubrió el puño ensangrentado que había atravesado en su totalidad al rey. Ni el propio soldado daba crédito a lo que había logrado y se quedó mirando absorto cómo Vegeta tiritaba con la muerte besándole los labios. No tuvo la decencia de soltarlo hasta que lo obligaron a hacerlo. —Vegeta. Vegeta… ¡Vegeta!

El cuerpo de Vegeta se recostó suavemente sobre ella cuando Número 18 apartó de una patada al soldado que lo había atravesado y se quedó escudándola el tiempo que Seripa demoró en reaccionar. Le dio una mirada de soslayo a la reina y la observó cuando Bulma se echó sobre Vegeta con vacilación. Sus ojos oscuros temblaban yéndose a blanco a ratos, y Bulma buscó la mano derecha que estaba tiesa por el _shock_ previo a la muerte y la apretó sin recibir respuesta de él, ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo en ese mundo... A Bulma se le nubló la vista al instante, su marido no era más que una mancha mal enfocada detrás de todas las lágrimas que acudían a ella y Vegeta tosió sangre. Tenía todo el interior reventado. Bulma le acarició el rostro y como si se estuviera quedando ciego, Vegeta miró a todos lados sin tener idea de dónde estaba.

—¡Vegeta! Oh, Dios. Llévenlo a la enfermería... —dijo ella sin comprender la situación y el sonido de una multitud entrando en la sala del trono la llevó a mirar a los nuevos intrusos, divisó a Nappa, a Goten, Bardock y a Trunks. Cada uno mostraba una mirada devastada y sólo los primeros tres reaccionaron con algo de rapidez, cargando contra los traidores que no eran más que la manifestación de otro Paragus. Bastó una mirada furtiva hacia donde estaba ella para que Trunks comprendiera que su padre estaba moribundo y las lágrimas acudieron a su rostro momentos antes de seguir el camino de sus acompañantes. Trunks mató sin piedad y usó su espada para matar y cortar a sus oponentes mientras iba corriendo. Al llegar al último y aunque le pidiera misericordia, Trunks lo asesinó con puñaladas. Siguió apuñalándolo aun después de que el soldado ya no existía y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo empapado de su sangre y tiritando de tristeza.

Nappa se acercó a la reina forastera con lentitud y miró a su rey tendido, arrugó la nariz.

—Está muerto, señora, sus heridas son muy graves. Ni el tanque de recuperación ni los mejores médicos podrán reponerlo—dijo sin mucho tacto y se alejó para darle el tiempo para despedirse. Bulma era de las hembras que gustaban de los sentimentalismos.

Bulma se puso a tiritar, luego se largó a llorar sobre el pecho de Vegeta. Lo sentía temblar debajo de ella hasta que de pronto paró, la terrícola dio un grito de desesperación al pensar que había muerto pero cuando se incorporó a verlo, él también la miraba. Sus ojos negros vacilaban de pronto pero hacía el intento por fijarlas en ella. Lo escuchó inspirar largamente con un quejido.

—Vegeta…—lo llamó con una sonrisa debilitada por el momento. —Te pondrás bien…—sabía que se mentía, los guerreros como Nappa ya estaban familiarizados con la muerte y sabían reconocerla cuando la veían. Se acercó a rozarle sus labios con los de él y cuando estuvo bastante próxima, le escuchó hablar.

—Eres…libre —dijo simplemente y le acarició el pelo con una mano tiesa, Vegeta percibió el perfume del cabello de su mujer. —Puedes irte si quieres…

Un quejido se arrastró hacia fuera de la garganta de Bulma y se pusó a llorar sin consolación aunque supiera que debía permanecer calma en los últimos momentos de su marido. La terrícola hizo el intento y se mordió el labio inferior tratando de calmar el temblor de su mentón pero no pudo hacer nada para que las lágrimas dejaran de nublarle la vista. Vegeta insinuó una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos para descansar un momento, sólo un momento pedía.

—No me iré, no te dejaré, Vegeta—recitó ella un poco tartamuda por las convulsiones del llanto reprimido. —Jamás. Siempre estaremos juntos…

—No…—pudo decir él pero Bulma sabía que no le quedaban fuerzas para terminar la frase. —Al lugar donde voy, no podrás seguirme… —no pudo decir más, el rey sabía que le esperaba el infierno por todas las atrocidades que había cometido, como también sabía que a ella le estaba prometido el paraíso.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Lo hice u.u Maté a Vegeta y no puedo creer que lo hice, esta escena estaba pensada desde hace mucho y aunque el asesino sería otro, me pareció un buen cambio de última hora... El otro capítulo también está pensado pero me demoraré en escribirlo porque tengo una cascada de tareas que atender y que no hice para sacarme este capítulo de encima. No puedo concentrarme si tengo ganas endemoniadas de escribir jaja

Ahora se viene el nuevo rey, un nuevo reinado junto al hermoso de Trunks :D Y se viene peor de lo que ha pasado hasta el momento, si pensaron que habían tramas entrelazadas en la campaña de Vegeta, será aun más terrible en la de Trunks. Y Brolly, también un cambio de último momento, pero no se preocupen, no lo hice bueno...

Un saludo y muchas gracias a Perla16, Asaia16, Sybilla's Song y a JazminM por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, las **adoro**.

Muchos besos, abrazos y demases, RP.


	23. Trunks

_Si es gusta escuchar música mientras lees, te recomiendo las canciones "Achilles leads the Myrmidons", "The Greek Army and Its Defeat" y "Through the Fires, Achilles...And Inmortality", todas del soundtrack de Troy del 2004. Son muchas canciones, lo sé, si quieres ignora este mensaje._

**23**

**Trunks**

* * *

—El rey Vegeta ha muerto, mi señor—replicó Kiwi con un leve temblor en la voz, aunque estaba parado detrás del emperador del universo conocido pudo entrever lo enfadado que estaba, el cristal falso que le había entregado Vegeta hacia años atrás estaba roto en mil pedazos en el suelo y nadie en esos dos días se había atrevido a recogerlo. Freezer tampoco se molestaba en pedir que limpiaran el polvillo azul de las baldosas, al señor de mil mundos le servía mirarlo en los momentos en los que se arrepentía por enjuiciar al hombre que había protegido por años, el mismo que se había atrevido a traicionarlo.

—Bien—no dijo más y miró otra vez lo que había sido su amuleto de inmortalidad para depurar todo el afecto que alguna vez le había tenido a Vegeta.

—¿Qué me dices del planeta Vegeta? ¿Ya se están matando entre ellos esos monos salvajes?

—Mi señor…—titubeó Kiwi y pidió ayuda al general que se paraba detrás de él. Zarbon no tardó en dar un paso adelante mientras Freezer se volteaba irritado por el silencio de Kiwi.

—El príncipe Trunks ha tomado el mando del planeta, no se le ha visto mucho por el palacio, se ha encerrado en su habitación y sólo entra ahí Bardock y su nieto. Número 18 dice que pueden estar tramando algo para ganarse a los hombres.—Freezer pareció contento por un momento pero el fantasma de su protegido se entrometía cada vez que quería ser feliz, un sabor amargo en la boca lo hizo dar una mueca de molestia.

—¿Y qué pretende ese niño? Los monos lo habrían aceptado de mala gana sólo para dejar fuera de la sucesión a Tarble.

—A mi parecer lo que está intentando es que no lo terminen matando como a Vegeta—analizó el gallardo Zarbon con un ligero fruncimiento en su entrecejo que le daban un aspecto varonil.

—Kiwi, quiero que vayas allá junto a Dodoria y persuadas al chico, ese planeta hace mucho tiempo que debería ser mío y no quiero alargar más esta tontería—una risa se coló desde la garganta del aludido y cuando Freezer le dedicó una mirada enojada, Kiwi sudó en frío y fue Zarbon quien lo sacó de ese lío una vez más.

—Dodoria ya no quiere ir al planeta, mi señor, ahora que ha vuelto Bardock teme que lo maten—una sonrisa adornó su delicado rostro pero el efecto no fue el que habría querido y Freezer dio una mueca marcada de enojo.

—¿Acaso me interesan las amistades que hizo ese bueno para nada? —el emperador se dio la vuelta con desgano y su mirada recayó en el regadero de polvo y trozos de cristal al lado de él. Su sagre le hirvió. —He dicho que quiero que Dodoria y tú, Kiwi, vayan al planeta Vegeta a persuadir al chico. Dile que lo dejaremos tranquilo y que se podrá ir del planeta con su familia, algo de eso le debe interesar… Pero ese planeta y su ejército deben ser míos.

—¿Los dejaría ir, mi señor? —Kiwi preguntó perplejo de las negociaciones que estaba dispuesto a hacer y un silencio sepulcral le hizo retractarse de sus palabras, Kiwi dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Y dejar la descendencia del traidor de Vegeta suelta? ¿Acaso me tomas por un tonto? —la aparente calma del señor del universo conocido daba más miedo de lo que inspiraba cuando estaba abiertamente enojado. —Dile que me encuentro severamente acongojado por la pérdida de su padre y que no puedo ir en persona, y que espero que entienda que mi recomendación no es más que mi genuina preocupación para con la familia de mi estimado Vegeta.

* * *

—Madre…—susurró cuando la vio en la puerta junto a Bardock, intentó sacudirse la miseria antes de incorporarse pero la terrícola se le adenlantó unos pasos y se puso a su lado antes de que el príncipe pudiera ponerse de pie. Bulma cubrió con sus manos la cabeza del chico y como se lo había imaginado, Trunks no tardó en ponerse a tiritar por el llanto que no quería salir. —Yo no quería esto, madre. Todo fue mi culpa, nunca debí…—un siseo de Bulma lo mandó a callar y una de sus manos lo acariciaron con suavidad.

—Fueron los hombres de tu padre los que lo mataron—dijo ella tratando de mantenerse calma, debía dejar de llorar y calmar a sus hijos. Bardock se aclaró la garganta.

—Tus libertos simplemente alborotaron los ánimos de los soldados—quiso acotar el veterano y cuando Trunks le escuchó, se puso rígido y se separó de su madre con lentitud. Para cuando lo estuvo encarando, con una mezcla de vergüenza y enfado, Bardock continuó a sabiendas de que sino lo hacía, estaría a punto de estar mirando una puerta cerrada. —Esto hubiese pasado tanto como si hubieses liberado a los hombres de Paragus como si no. El destino se abre camino…

—Cómo es que te dieron un poder tan inútil—espetó sin detenerse a pensar en las palabras. —Por qué conocer el futuro sino puedes hacer nada para impedir que suceda.

—Eso no es algo que me corresponda saber—respondió educadamente mi padre y esperó a que Trunks se calmara. —Esto no ha sido la culpa de nadie—dijo entonces con la voz profunda y reflexiba, y Bulma cerró los ojos mientras sentía que las lágrimas le quemaban la piel. A Bulma le era reconfortante escuchar aquellas palabras, de alguna manera se sentía la responsable de la muerte de su marido.

—Ya he hablado con Nappa—comenzó sorpresivamente la terrícola, dejando tanto a su hijo como al único guardia que le quedaba al mismo, con la boca abierta. Bardock frunció el ceño esperando a que continuara. —Él nos llevará a salvo hasta la Tierra, estará dispuesto si tú aceptas.

Tanto Trunks como su guardia se mostraron contrariados y fue el primero quien apartó la mirada con la ligera sensación de que quería huir a sabiendas de que sería un cobarde. Aflojó la garganta para soltar un gemido y se levantó del lado de su madre para dar una vuelta y darles la espalda. Bardock intentó persuadir al chico pero Bulma lo calló con una mirada rencorosa, el capitán retrocedió un tanto con las manos hechas dos puños y la mandíbula tensada hasta el punto que las sentía en las sienes.

El príncipe se miró en un reflejo cuando llegó hasta la ventana, se veía ojeroso y maltratado, se sobresaltó de cómo se veía y tuvo que dejar de hacerlo. Se dio la vuelta que no quería dar y se paró en frente de sus acompañantes.

—Trunks…—dijo ella con la voz lánguida. —Estos hombres mataron a tu padre, ¿acaso crees que se detendrán porque eres un niño?

—¡No soy un niño! —su propio arrebato lo sorprendió pero su madre no se detendría ahí. —Puedo derrotarlos, madre, por mi padre yo los puedo vencer.

—No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando—una risa adornó las palabras de la madre pero en sus ojos había una mar de pena. —La violencia sólo genera más violencia, ¡te matarán si sigues los pasos de tu padre! No soportaría pasar por eso otra vez…

—Ellos no matarán a Trunks, mi reina, no lo permitiré—habló a sus espaldas el capitán con su voz profunda. Trunks lo observó con sorpresa pero su madre no lo imitó. —Trunks es el rey legítimo, no sólo por sangre.

—¿Y cómo crees que lo harás? —preguntó Bulma ya harta de su presencia. —¿Acaso tus visiones te lo aseguran?

—Madre, detente—ordenó el chico con un poco más de calma al ver un atisbo de pelea entre los dos. —No negaré que tengo miedo... No tengo certeza de que los hombres de mi padre respondan a mi llamado pero debo intentarlo, después de todo—hizo una pausa en la que se vio mermado su tono, amansó la cabeza sin poder creer lo que iba a decir. —Esto es algo que siempre quise.

—Trunks…—gimió la terrícola con dolor y tuvo que apartar la mirada para no derramar una lágrima a vista y paciencia de los hombres.

—Los hombres te seguirán—aseguró Bardock, inclinándose un tanto para denotar lealtad. Su voz sonaba tranquila y sabia, mucho más conciliadora de lo que habría sido nunca Vegeta.—Ellos valoran algo por sobre la sangre.

—¿Qué es?—cuestionó el príncipe con inseguridad, miedoso a que aquella virtud _saiyan_ no la hubiese heredado.

—Poder—dijo con simpleza y percibió un titubeo en el pequeño. —Trunks, eres el hijo de Vegeta, lo tienes en la sangre. Te prometo, por mi vida, que jamás volveré a fallarte. —Cuando se arrodilló ante él, Trunks no pudo evitar sentirse acongojado y a la vez, emocionado—Desde ahora en adelante seré tus oídos, sabré quién susurrá tu nombre cuando se hable de traición y lo asesinaré con mis propias manos. Nadie se atreverá a traicionarte otra vez mientras yo esté a tu lado.

Trunks elevó el mentón hasta que sus ojos azules miraran desde arriba al soldado que juraba ante él, no como la primera vez cuando él lo había liberado sino como un verdadero soldado leal a su señor. Aspiró y exhaló aire profunda y pausadamente para calmar los escalofríos de emoción que lo comenzaron a sacudir luego de escuchar a Bardock.

El sonido de unas botas sobre el suelo se hizo presente cuando Seripa se acercó desde la oscuridad, entrando a la habitación con sigilo puesto que conocía el retiro del príncipe durante las últimas horas desde la muerte de Vegeta. Miró a cada uno de los presentes, primero a su dueña después a su camarada y por último al chico de pelo lavanda.

—Mi reina—le dijo a la terrícola, luego hizo una pausa para mirar a Trunks de manera insolente, sopesando si se lo merecía o no. Después amansó su cabeza con respeto. —Mi rey. Los hombres se comienzan a inquietar, ya se han reportado las primeras revueltas… Debe salir, Su Majestad, si lo ven los soldados se calmaran.

—Los soldados piensan que no quieres el trono, Trunks. Seripa está en lo correcto, debes salir para reclamarlo y hacer que te respeten. ¿Qué es lo que haría tu padre?—muy al contrario de lo que pensaba Bardock, Trunks no se sintió del todo cómodo con la comparación.

—Él no es como Vegeta—respondió Bulma con coraje. —No soy una tonta, sé cómo era Vegeta y sé cuando alguien disfruta el asesinar. Trunks no es así, él es bueno…

—Madre—la llamó simplemente para que dejara de hablar. —Estos soldados necesitan que les den una lección, son indisciplinados y no son lo suficientemente valientes como para atacar a alguien de frente. Les mostraré de lo que soy capaz y les haré arrepentirse de todo lo que han hecho—Ni Seripa ni Bardock pudieron evitar sentirse ofendidos, se intercambiaron miradas furtivas y Seripa arrugó la nariz. Fue Bulma la que la mandó a calmarse antes de que cometiera una estupidez.

—¡Trunks!—gritó el menor de los hijos de Kakarotto en cuento vio que la oscuridad que tragaba la habitación tenía un fin. Goten se veía cansado y agitado por el tremendo esfuerzo físico que había realizado. —Hay hombres de Freezer, dicen que quieren hablar con el rey inmediatamente.

* * *

Kiwi y Dodoria aguardaban a solas en la sala del trono del planeta Vegeta. Desde que había muerto su rey, nadie acudía a las audiencias puesto que todavía no se proclamaba un nuevo mandatario y la sala ya no era necesaria. Dodoria miró por sobre su hombro por enésima vez al sentir los pasos lejanos de alguien que todavía merodeaba por el palacio vacío y Kiwi se permitió reír. Una gota de sudor bajó por las arrugadas sienes del general obeso de Freezer mientras se volteaba a verlo con enojo, aunque fuera su subordinado, nunca pareció tenerle el respeto que se merecía por cronología y se recriminó a sí mismo por no tener una actitud más temeraria al enfrentarse a su antiguo rival, al que por cierto, le había prometido que lo mataría.

—Ahí viene el mocoso—anunció el insolente Kiwi mientras apuntaba a la entrada y unos pasos se escucharon al mismo tiempo que sus rastreadores pitaban para alertarlos. —No debiese ser difícil convencerlo, el planeta está completamente sublevado.

Y no era mentira, muchos de los hombres de Vegeta habían dejado abandonado el palacio para hacer lo que les diera la gana, sin rey a quien servir podían dar rienda suelta a toda su indisciplina.

—Un buen rey es al que se le teme, este chiquillo es más lindo que Zarbon… Una cara bonita no me da miedo—se burló el otro mientras se le perlaba toda la piel púrpura y se pasaba una mano nerviosa por entre sus arrugas. Kiwi se rió abiertamente en cuanto vio pasar a Bardock por la puerta, seguido de Trunks y Goten, cerrando la marcha venía el corpulento Nappa. Todos iban vestidos para la guerra, con capas, armaduras y chapas que denotaban su procedencia, pero Trunks no llevaba el medallón de Vegeta.

—Príncipe Trunks, es un honor poder…—comenzó Kiwi ante el inminente mutismo que mantendría a Dodoria sumido en la necesidad de salir corriendo del lugar. Bardock no paraba de dedicarle miradas feroces y sabía que de no estar el hijo de Vegeta presente, ya estaría sobre él moliéndolo a golpes.

El aludido en tanto pasó a un lado de él, con Bardock y Goten siempre detrás de él, y Nappa a su lado. Trunks no dejó que siguiera hablando cuando levantó una mano a la altura de su cabeza en un gesto de irritación.

—Mi padre está muerto y si no me equivoco, acabo de convertirme en rey, ¿o no es así en tu planeta? —una risa generalizada se propagó por la sala del trono con rapidez y no paró hasta que Trunks llegó hasta los escalones del trono, los subió de un salto. Ni Bardock ni Goten subieron un peldaño y se quedaron a los lados con posturas rígidas. Nappa permaneció detrás de los recién llegados en una actitud amenazante.—No hay mucho tiempo para conversar, Kiwi, Dodoria. Empecemos, ¿qué es lo que los trae por éste planeta?

—El Gran Freezer nos ha mandado para darte nuestras condolencias, príncipe Trunks. Dice que se siente bastante acongojado por tu pérdida y que no tiene las energías para presentarse en persona. —Trunks sonrió con aquella formulación bonita de condolecias y rió ligeramente con la boca cerrada, aunque lo quisiera, la risa malévola de su padre jamás le saldría de su garganta. —El Gran Freezer te ha ofrecido protección, promete que se te enviará a ti y a tu familia devuelta a tu planeta de origen, liberará a la Tierra de su dominio y te dejará vivir en tranquilidad junto a los terrícolas como muestra de su devoción hacia tu padre.

Sin duda, la posibilidad de irse a la Tierra sin enfrentamientos ni peleas era una idea bonita y habría contentado al príncipe sinceramente pero la culpa no lo dejaría en paz. No debía retrocer, debía ser fuerte como su madre y fiero como su padre. Debía vencer a sus enemigos pero, ¿cuáles eran sus enemigos?

—Creo que te equivocaste, Kiwi—dijo mientras daba una mirada hacia el lado para que notaran su indiferencia. —La Tierra no es mi planeta de origen, es Vegeta.

—Ha sido un error, Su Alteza. Un error inocente. Lo lamento—Kiwi no sonaba del todo convencido de que el chiquillo híbrido fuese a acceder y culminó sus disculpas con una reverencia. Trunks sonrió de lado y bajó las escaleras para dar terminada la sesión. Dodoria se le acercó por detrás e hizo una observación casi sin mover sus labios.

—El chico no se ha sentado en el trono, Kiwi, eso sólo significa una cosa—explicó con susurros.—Ningún aspirante a rey del planeta Vegeta se sentará en un trono hasta que sea el rey verdadero. —Y Kiwi sonrió, al ver que Bardock y Goten se quedaban atrás, interceptó a Trunks en el camino y Dodoria lo secundó.

—Su Alteza—lo llamó con educación. —¿Y qué me dice de la propuesta que me ha encomendado mi señor Freezer?

—Dile a tu señor que agradezco sus condolencias y que me habría gustado verlo en persona pero lo comprendo, gobernar tantos planetas debe agobiarlo—sonrió con galantería. —Quizás yo pueda ayudarlo con tan pesada carga.

—¿Acaso nos estás amenazando, muchacho? —cuestionó Dodoria mientras sudaba de nerviosismo cuando creía que Bardock se le estaba por acercar. Kiwi intercambió una mirada con su colega y Trunks simplemente silenció, con una sonrisa tímida surcándole el rostro. —Sabes que estarás jugando con los jefes, ¿verdad? Tú no eres más que un niño, un novato en esto de ser rey. Por qué no se lo dejas a las personas que ya saben de esto…

—¿Quién lo dice? —La voz de Bardock sonó ruda y poderosa detrás de Dodoria, y el aludido sintió un escalofrío recorrer su pescuezo. Dodoria sólo atinó a mirar a Trunks y resultó que el chico estaba observando la escena casi con indiferencia. Cuando el autoproclamado rey se vio descubierto, sonrió amablemente.

—Ya conoces a Bardock, ¿no es así? —por supuesto que Trunks estaba al tanto de la promesa que Bardock le había hecho a Dodoria cuando lo inculpó de la muerte del rey Vegeta, su abuelo. —No te preocupes, Bardock es mi hombre ahora y hará todo lo que yo le diga, Dodoria. Absolutamente todo. —El híbrido hizo el ademán de retirarse. —Pueden creer lo que quieran pero yo no he hecho ninguna amenaza.

—Debes saber que a ti no te queda mucho tiempo—amenazó Kiwi a sabiendas que él sí estaba cometiendo una imprudencia. —¿Acaso crees que el gran reino de tu padre seguirá a un híbrido como tú?

—Y si pasara, ¿qué te hace creer que derrotarías al Gran Freezer? ¿Tú? —continuó el robusto general púrpura, ebrio de insolencia. —Perdona mi sonrisa, muchacho, pero estás jugando con fuego y estás a punto de quemarte. Este planeta inmundo será del Gran Freezer, te guste o arrodillarás ante nosotros, niño. Inevitablemente lo harás.

—¡Podrías ser nuestro subordinado!—expresó con éxtasis Kiwi, convencido de que las palabras de Dodoria habían amedrentado al muchacho, propenso a que le recordaran su naturaleza dual. Pero el chico sólo se limitó a escuchar con seriedad, sonriendo cuando los terminó de escuchar.

—¿Eso es todo?—preguntó un tanto aburrido. —¿Eso es todo lo que tienen que ofrecer? ¿Ser su subordinado?—hizo una pausa para reírse sinceramente. Bardock lo observó con la cara contraída por el enfado y Goten y Nappa se sumía en un silencio ofendido. —Lo lamento, pero creo que están equivocados si piensan que abandonaré el trono de mi padre por ser el simple subordinado de una par de alienígenas como ustedes. Si es todo, me temo que ya hemos terminado. Dale las gracias a tu honorable servidor, Kiwi, estoy eternamente agradecido por el Gran Freezer y sus muestras de afecto—se dirigió hasta el calvo que estuvo a punto de abrir la boca. —Nappa, escolta a estos honorables soldados al hangar.

—Mi señor…—protestó el corpulento con incredulidad.

—He hablado, Nappa. —El muchacho no pudo seguir con su cara de amabilidad un momento más y sus ojos mostraban un resentimiento puro, que se propagó a sus dos guardias que aguardaron que volviera a hablar. El híbrido siguió sin hablar cuando los subordinados de Freezer desaparecieron de la sala y seguramente del palacio, y Bardock pronto quedó corto de paciencia.

—Después de insultarlo con su presencia, ¿tú los dejas ir?—empezó Bardock señalando la puerta. —Tú me dijiste que Kiwi había mandado la orden a tu guardia de que nos retiráramos porque estabas varado en Kanatyr, él se rió de ti cuando lo dejaste ir, y Dodoria…—Goten le dedicó una mirada con el rabillo del ojo con discreción y Trunks se volteó a verlo con lentitud, una mueca de desprecio fue la que afloró con naturalidad.

—No es tu trabajo cuestionarme, Bardock—amenazó el chico antes de volverse para darle la espalda. —Te di la vida, puedo quitártela.

—¡Te acaban de amenazar! Te quitarán el trono, eso fue lo que dijeron—las palabras de Bardock sonaron fuerte y claro y Trunks desenvainó su espada en un movimiento veloz para apuntalo con ella.

—¿Piensas que estoy sordo? ¿Que no escuché lo que dijeron? —Trunks se rió un poco con ironía y luego volvió a ponerse serio.—Sé que no soy ningún rival para Freezer.

—¿Así que te venderás? ¡Tu padre murió porque se dejó manipular por Freezer y sus hombres se cansaron!—Bardock aspiró una vez con furia y su respiración se hizo rápida y profunda. —Nosotros tenemos hombres, sé que a nadie le interesa servir por un minuto más a ese renacuajo. No compartas el destino de Vegeta.

—Freezer tiene a los ejércitos y los recursos, abuelo—puntualizó el nieto que se había mostrado pasivo durante todo el tiempo desde su liberación, al fin mostraba un poco las garras. A Bardock le dio la impresión de que esa conversación ya la habían tenido en privado.

—No caeré en el juego de Freezer, no tengo posibilidades de ganarle, no ahora pero quizás en el futuro—el hijo de Vegeta pareció calmarse y se apoyó sobre su espada, enterrando la punta sobre la baldosa. —No haré nada hasta que levante a los ejércitos, de aquí y de las colonias, no haré nada hasta que destruya los suministros de recursos de las colonias del imperio. No haré nada hasta levantar sus colonias para hacerlas mías, Bardock. Seré un híbrido, pero eso me permite pensar como terrícola y saber cuándo debo retirarme y cuándo pelear. Ahora no es el momento, tendrás tu venganza, Bardock, y yo la mía.

* * *

Cuando el príncipe subió a la estructura de lo que parecía madera, Bardock amansó la mirada con desánimo y con el rabillo del ojo, descubrió que Seripa lo estaba mirando. La mujer dejó de estrujar sus brazos entrelazados contra sus manos para caminar hasta quedar junto a él y le dio un empujón que lo hizo retroceder unos pasos. El planeta Vegeta usaba todos sus recursos tecnológicos para implementar sus cámaras de entrenamiento y de sanación, y naves, pero nunca en mejorar su calidad de vida por lo que Tomma se les acercó con una antorcha en la mano. Estaban fuera del palacio y sobre ellos habitaba un cielo diáfano y salpicado de muchas estrellas y nubes de polvo galáctico se veían sin ningún instrumento óptico. Muchas antorchas se multiplicaban mientras se iban acercando al centro en donde la pira sostenía a Vegeta.

—¡Ese chico es un insolente!—empezó ella mientras le daba otro empujón. —Él no es digno de ser el rey, nos insulta…—la voz profunda de Bardock le interrumpió.

—Él está enojado por la muerte de su padre—explicó Bardock sin ganas, no tenía dudas de lo que había visto en sueños pero aún así…

—Él es un híbrido—dijo de pronto Tomma, bastante serio. —Los híbridos no deben gobernar, su sangre diluída no es fuerte y los humanos son débiles. Los terrícolas son esclavos y los esclavos no son reyes.

—Trunks es el heredero de Vegeta, es el rey—afirmó no del todo convencido y sus colegas arrugaron la nariz, y se voltearon a ver a la pira en donde un animalito estaba chillando.

Trunks desenvainó la espada que siempre llevaba en la espalda y le enfrió el pescuezo al animalito que calló unos momentos en los que dilusidaba lo que el joven rey haría y comenzó a retorcerse en la mano de Trunks. Aquella espada se la habían regalado sus vasallos de Torr, la gemela de Tol, en su visita por las colonias. Torr se había rendido al momento de verlos llegar, el mismo Bardock le había aconsejado dirigirse hasta allá, porque según él, los habitantes de Torr temían que Freezer y sus hombres escogieran a su planeta para equilibrar la balanza entre los vasallos del planeta Vegeta y los del Imperio del universo conocido. Sin derramar ninguna gota de sangre, Trunks consiguió su primera conquista y de la que seguirían muchas más, el híbrido les ofreció su protección a cambio de su lealtad y ellos le obsequiaron la espada, de la que su mango brillaban piedras azules pulverizadas.

Bulma apartó la mirada cuando pensó que su hijo degollaría al animal sobre Vegeta, para que su sangre corriera por todo su cuerpo. Bra gritó mientras se tapaba la cara pero en vez de sangre, volaron plumas y el aletear del animal huyendo se llevó el murmullo respetuoso de los hombres de Vegeta que iban a ver su funeral.

—No puede matar a un maldito animal, no puede sentarse en el maldito trono de Vegeta, no ha conquistado un maldito planeta—masculló Tomma mientras Seripa negaba con su cabeza en un gesto de incredulidad. —¡Él no es un rey!

—Conquistó Torr—afirmó pasivamente mi padre sin desviar la mirada de la pira, en donde Trunks se sacaba un guante y se cortaba su propia mano, no salió la sangre necesaria para mojar todo su cuerpo pero la necesaria para ensangrentar el rostro de Vegeta. Acto seguido, sin importar la mano a carne abierta, extendió el brazo hacia atrás para que un sirviente le extendiera una antorcha. El fuego se comió su sangre enseguida pero Trunks no pestañeó, la sangre ardía con facilidad. Trunks se quedó contemplando el rostro sangrante de Vegeta por largos momentos y sin poder predecir cuándo iría a hacerlo arder, el chico dejó la antorcha debajo del colchón de materiales inflamables para que comenzaran los rituales funerarios de su padre. Trunks retrocedió dos pasos en la pira al ver cómo el fuego comenzaba a crecer y lamer a Vegeta con ansias, su coraza se volvió negra de un momento a otro y su capa de color sangre no estaba hecha de tela sino que de llamas.

—Les suplicó que fueran conquistados, suplicar no es conquistar. Los pueblos se someten con miedo, nunca lo seguirán si lo ven tan inofensivo—murmuró Tomma con el ceño severamente fruncido y la antorcha que se alzaba sobre su cabeza le lengüeteaba la cara sacándole tonos naranjos.

—A lo mejor lo hagan—respondió Bardock mientras lo miraba de vuelta, desafiante. Ambos sostuvieron la mirada del otro con enfado por un largo rato hasta que escucharon al nuevo rey hablar.

—Ustedes no me querrán de rey pero les diré algo—el humo que salía de la pira era cada vez más denso y negro, y a Trunks se le hizo muy difícil mantener los ojos abiertos sin lagrimear. Una lluvia de cenizas cayó sobre todos los soldados, unos cabizbajos y otros iracundos, miraban al nuevo rey con recelo. Las cenizas se hacían nada cuando caían sobre las antorchas encendidas y otras ardían como un millar luciérnagas iluminando el lugar. —No soy yo su enemigo. Mi padre fue asesinado por los mismos soldados que nos traicionan todos los días de nuestras vidas, los mismos que se lavan las manos cuando nosotros nos peleamos con nuestros hermanos y hermanas, los mismos que esperan el día en que ya no podamos levantarnos más para poder gobernarnos—la voz le salía gutural y captó la atención del último soldado que se disponía a retirarse, con el cuerpo de Vegeta ardiendo no había más ritual que respetar. —Ellos no se detendrán, nunca dejaran de controlarnos. No soy un _saiyan_ como ustedes, pero hasta yo sé que en este planeta dependemos mucho de otros. Tenemos muchos hombres federados entre nosotros y eso no lo toleraré ni un minuto más.

—Necesitamos de esos esclavos—dijo una voz disgustada entre la multitud y Trunks sonrió amablemente, sin saber porqué Bardock lo imitó. Tanto como Tomma como Seripa fruncieron el ceño sin comprender.

—Tengo muchas razones para creer que los hombres de Freezer influenciaron directamente en la muerte de mi padre, no sé porqué ni tampoco lo entiendo pero lo sé. Un federado del hangar me intentó detener cuando llegué por sorpresa, quiso atacarme. Él como muchos es un federado, un hombre de Freezer, controlando cada movimiento que hacemos—dijo con una sonrisa e hizo una pausa para fruncir el ceño. Era la viva imagen de Vegeta. —Yo digo que debe parar. Debemos sacar a todo hombre federado que esté en este planeta y empezar a velarnos por nosotros mismos.

—Debemos atacar ahora, es el momento. ¡Debemos vengar al rey!—comenzó otra voz y unas cuantas más la secundaron.

—Están equivocados si piensan que podemos derrotar a Freezer—dijo Nappa, a un lado de Bulma. A su lado estaba Goten, tan tímido como era, bajó la cabeza cuando sintió que la multitud seguía la dirección en donde había hablado el calvo general de Vegeta. —Si quieren morir, adelante. No iré a pelear una guerra que ya está perdida.

—¿Cómo es que dices eso? —exclamaron las voces enfadadas. —¿Acaso perdiste tus ganas de pelear?

—Nadie hará nada sin que yo se lo ordene—empezó el joven rey cuando vio que Nappa se le hinchaban las venas del cuello con la intención de atacar sin meditarlo. —Si me siguen les daré lo que ningún rey les ha dado nunca. El reino de Vegeta se extenderá por todo el universo, unificando todos los pueblos y todas las civilizaciones bajo nuestro imperio. Un imperio de _saiyan_. Conquistaremos las galaxias del sur y del norte, arrasaremos con los pueblos federados de oeste y aniquilaremos cada una de las bases de Freezer, una a una, irán cayendo sin que el lagarto se de cuenta de ellos hasta que estemos detrás de él—las llamas que envolvían a Vegeta se hicieron tan altas que se perdían de la vista detrás de su propia nube de humo negro. Los soldados se hicieron para atrás ante el fulgor de Vegeta y Trunks apenas miró la pira de reojo. —¡Conquistaremos al emperador del universo!

Las exclamaciones a favor se hicieron sentir con tanta fuerza que Trunks no pudo seguir hablando, pero no le pareció que tenía que seguir haciéndolo y se limitó a mirar a la multitud con el ceño fruncido. Todos los hombres tiritaban de emoción, levantando puños y pronunciando groserías. Trunks dejó que sus hombres se revolvieran emocionados alrededor de la pira de Vegeta, y más tarde, los soldados dirían que el mismo Vegeta se había aparecido en forma de fuego clamando por los dichos de su hijo. El nuevo rey dio tres pasos de la plataforma en la que se encontraba la pira y miró para atrás.

—_Derrotaré a mis enemigos_—le dijo al fuego con la cabeza mansa y después se alejó dando zancadas alargadas a donde estaban su hermana y madre. Se dirigió hasta Goten. —Quiero que le digas a Número 18 que tiene hasta el amanecer para salir del planeta.

—Sí, Trunks—asintió Goten con inseguridad, aunque intentó indagar en la mirada del rey no pudo ver más que congoja en sus ojos, él hablaba enserio.

—Dile que le agradezco lo que hizo junto a Brolly pero no puedo asegurarle que estará viva ella ni Marron si mis hombres llegan a encontrarlas. No es seguro para ellas.—Goten asintió con tristeza, sin Gohan, Krillin, Número17, Número 18 ni Marron, se iría a sentir muy solo.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora**: Hola, primero que nada siento la demora u.u me mandan a estudiar mucho y me estreso y no escribo :( Pero aquí está un capítulo que me costó un mundo en sacarlo a la luz porque me costó saber qué debía y qué no debía poner. Pero empiezo,

Creo que señalé en fb que había puesto al principio de la historia—y era una creencia mía—, lo de los rituales de los saiyan de que un rey que no tenía su trono no podía sentarse en ningún otro trono. Bueno, eso era antes, en mis primeras versiones al parecer... Al momento de buscar dónde había puesto ese detalle no lo encontré xD así que supondré que no existe. Pero aquí va una explicación por si no se entendió: Vegeta ni Trunks podían sentarse en un trono, ej: la silla flotadora de Freezer, hasta que eran proclamados reyes. Nunca lo hizo en el capítulo pero se infiere que Trunks es rey después de haberse ganado a sus tropas, prometiéndoles conquistar el universo y a Freezer.

Bra no apareció mucho, ni tampoco Marron en todo lo que va de la campaña... Cosa que me parece extraño puesto que me encantan las protagonistas femeninas, pero bueno, supongo que no venían al caso para poder desarrollar la trama. Goten tampoco habló mucho pero quise dar el énfasis en su timidez y eso explicaría por qué no interactúa tanto. Hay otros personajes que me siento culpable de no usar tanto, como Tomma, Número 17, Nappa y en cierta medida Seripa. Bulma incluso no hizo mucho en este capítulo. u.u

Lo del ritual funerario, no se me ocurrió algo más místico que echarle sangre de un animalito encima y echarle fuego, claro que yo me considero animalista incluso hasta con animales virtuales, así que no soporté asesinar a un animal inocente para echarle sangre a Vegeta y Trunks en consecuencia tampoco xD

Quiero darle las gracias a los comentarios de yukkoame, Pau, flore, Prl16, Sybilla's Song, bunnyball, JazminM, malusa y asaia16. Muchas gracias a yukkoame por ayudarme a pasar los 100 reviews en la historia :D muchas, muchas gracias :)

Quiero decirles que no creo que reviva a Vegeta, lo siento, sufrí escribiendo esa escena pero tenía que pasar, mis queridas u.u El que Número 18 le haya dicho a Brolly que Marron era su hija no fue nada más que un simple intento de que la deje tranquila, borré la parte en la que decía que mentía y no me di cuenta, lo siento por la confusión :(

Y por último, mi respuesta a Pau, ya que entraste como anónima, lo siento si no puedo actualizar antes, si fuera por mí estaría escribiendo todos los días pero no puedo hacerlo porque tengo una vida además de la fickera, tengo que responder en otros aspectos y no me puedo dar el lujo—aunque si pudiera lo haría—de dejar de lado lo demás. Reitero mis disculpas si la historia se te hizo confusa y de muchos capítulos como para poder retomar pero te aseguro que cuando puedo actualizar rápido, lo hago ;)

El próximo capítulo dará otro salto temporal, el último de los saltos temporales, lo prometo. Se aproxima el por qué del nombre de la historia y a qué me refiero con los "vigilantes" :D

Muchos besos, abrazos calentitos ahora que winter is coming. RP.


	24. La princesa y la traición de Radditz

**24**

**La princesa y la traición de Radditz**

* * *

—Mi rey de reyes, permítame presentarles mis obsequios—el nuevo vasallo del planeta Vegeta era pomposo, llevaba anillos en cada uno de sus dedos y vestía telas que habían atrapado el agua entre las fibras y se movían con una lenta precesión, cambiándole los colores de las ropas del susodicho cada vez que hablaba. Trunks ladeó la cabeza mientras se iban acercándo los sirvientes del señor de Taas, traían tres grandes cajas de un material ligero y estaban cubiertas por telas del mismo material que vestía al señor. El joven rey de veintiún años surcó una sonrisa en los labios antes de ver a su madre, sentada a su lado, en un trono que no violaba la jerarquía del trono del rey pero que era infinitamente más cómodo. Bulma casi no había envejecido debido a su collar pero no por eso se le borraban las marcas del eterno sufrimiento que llevaba acuestas. La terrícola miró sin la diversión que su hijo mostraba cada vez que un nuevo señor iba a rendirle tributo, la perisferia del universo había sido mucho más generosa que con los mundos más céntricos y Trunks había descubierto una inmensa cantidad de nuevos materiales, conocimientos y amulentos que jamás había imaginado.

—Dime, señor de Taas, ¿mis soldados fueron benevolentes con su gente al momento de rendirse?—La pregunta de Trunks era la usual, tal como había sido su madre, el nuevo rey no permitía los excesos y castigaba a los hombres con las mismas atrocidades que habían cometido hasta que entendieran que debían obedecerlo. El señor de Taas, en cambio, se puso a tartamudear y se restregó las manos hasta que hizo un sonido de algo que se destapa. Los hombres que estaban mirando el desfile de regalos comenzaron a reír.

—Sí, mi señor—respondió el señor de Taas en cuanto las risas se lo permitieron pero Trunks frunció el ceño, le pareció que mentía.

—¿Está seguro, mi señor? Su respuesta no me enojará, sólo quiero saber la verdad—aseguró el chico de pelos lavanda y el señor de Taas empalideció enseguida.

—Algunos de los soldados tomaron a unas taaserianas, mi señor. Pero no se preocupe, mi rey, son cosas que suceden en las guerras—aseguró con nervios el señor pero por más que lo hiciera, no iría a mejorar la cara de Trunks. El híbrido se levantó del trono de su padre de un salto y sin ver a sus espaldas, les preguntó a los soldados que llevaba atrás. Nappa, Bardock y Goten se alzaban detrás de los tronos como estatuas cada vez que había una audiencia.

—Quiero los nombres de los soldados que han desobedecido mis órdenes—la voz de Trunks se propagó por la sala del trono que aún tenía los vestigios del día en el que habían asesinado a Vegeta.

—Ellos han dicho que las taaserianas se los han pedido—respondió sin importancia Nappa a sus espaldas pero fue la reina la que reaccionó. El señor de Taas se vio sorprendido al verla actuar, le habían dicho que la reina era sumisa y que no tomaba parte de las decisiones del rey, aunque su hijo había decidido dejarla como reina regente porque no tenía planes de desposarse todavía.

—Que pase en las guerras no es justificación, taaseriano—Bulma se levantó también del trono de la reina y se devolvió hasta Nappa.—Una mujer no se deja tomar por sus enemigos, Nappa, deberías saberlo.

—No soy una mujer, mi reina—respondió burlezco el antiguo general de Vegeta y una risa se esparció por la sala. Bulma puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a sentarse para permanecer callada. Trunks la observó por unos momentos en los que se había relajado pero no había olvidado.

—Señor de Taas—dijo el rey cuando las risas se habían extinguido y el aludido borró su sonrisa instantáneamente. —Castigaré a mis hombres por haber violado a sus mujeres, no soportaré esta clase de insultos hacia mis aliados. Le doy mi palabra. —El rey de Taas asintió un poco más aliviado e hizo un gesto con una mano para que los sirvientes descubrieran las cajas de la tela acuática. Un fulgor dorado salió de una de las cajas, otro verde esmeralda y el tercero se dejó cubierto un instante más.

Los materiales preciosos que se minaban en Taas les quitaron el aliento a los presentes, el planeta Vegeta estaba siendo más rico que antes con la nueva modalidad de Trunks y los aliados llevaban profesionales que se encargaban de los trabajos que los salvajes de los _saiyan_ no podían ejercer por ignorancia y orgullo. Ningún federado se veía merodeando por el palacio si no era estrictamente necesario y Trunks se empecinaba en asegurar que ninguno de los forasteros que trabajaban en Vegeta eran esclavos sino que invitados.

La princesa se encaminó desde la puerta siempre abierta de la sala del trono, sin escolta. Andaba libre por donde quisiera y cuando había cumplido los catorce años, ya nadie la detenía. La princesa Bra se hizo camino por la multitud que se habría paso sólo por dejarla caminar con libertad, todos la respetaban pero no era porque era la princesa, el rey Trunks había infundado un respeto entrañable en sus soldados por la familia real.

—Y cuáles son los términos que me impone, señor de Taas—prosiguió el rey en cuanto la belleza de los materiales preciosos dejaba de hipnotizar a los soldados. Trunks siguió el trayecto de Bra con sus ojos.

—Queremos protección del Imperio, mi rey de reyes—dijo el taaseriano con convicción y mandó a descubrir la última caja a sus sirvientes. Cuando los taaserianos sacaron la tela de colores acuáticos, Bulma contuvo el aliento. Dentro de la caja no había muchas cosas de valor para los soldados sino que iba dirigido a la reina y a la princesa. Vestidos, joyas de piedras doradas y esmeraldas, y muchas lociones perfumadas, aquello les quitó las pasiones a los soldados que pensaron que tendrían más riqueza pero Bulma se levantó del trono con lentitud como si estuviera hipnotizada.—Esto es un regalo para vuestras mujeres, mi rey. Yo tengo un heredero y tú, rey de reyes, una hermana. Quiero que mi linaje posea la sangre _saiyan_ en sus venas, si lo consigo, nadie osará tocar a mi querida Taas.

A Trunks no le gustó en lo absoluto aquella última proposición, puso mala cara y el taaseriano tuvo miedo de que Trunks no fuera a ser benevolente con él. La princesa recién llegada abrió los ojos como platos y sintió que la tomaban por detrás y sujetaban los hombros. Era Seripa y la hizo callar con la mirada.

—Princesa, ha llegado tarde a la audiencia—dijo con rudeza pero la chica de catorce años no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en la proposición del rey de mala apariencia.

—¿Cómo puede pedir algo así? —su voz de niña era obvia y Seripa no pudo evitar sonreír con gracia. —Su hijo ni me conoce, ¿cómo me amará si no me conoce?

—Esa no es la razón por la que las princesas se desposan—juntas miraron hacia el trono, entre la multitud de soldados que presenciaban la audiencia. —Debes estar preparada, princesa, muchos vendrán a pretenderte.

—Trunks no permitirá eso, sabe que me deben amar. Mi madre jamás se lo permitiría—su voz parecía quebradiza pero no era más que un gesto de la princesa cuando estaba nerviosa. Seripa la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—Cuando tu madre llegó al planeta, ella no amaba a tu padre—reflexionó la colona con cuidado pero no logró amainar lo furiosa que se ponía cuando hablaban de su padre como si fuera un salvaje. Él no era un salvaje, había salvado a su madre de la invasión de la Tierra y la había hecho reina. Si hubiese sido un hombre malo, pensaba Bra, habría sido como los soldados que habían violado a las taaserianas. Él era un rey muy bueno.

—Mi hermana no es ningún objeto. Estoy seguro que no has hecho esa proposición pensando, mi rey de Taas. Mi hermana es heredera del planeta Vegeta, será un soldado de Vegeta quien se despose con ella—afirmó el rey con una voz ronca. —Si me permite construir una base para mis hombres, con mucho gusto tomaré parte en su protección pero jamás dejaré que una princesa de Vegeta sea parte de un trato de conveniencia.

* * *

Siempre que llegaba una nueva comitiva del rey desde un planeta arrodillado, la taberna que solía concurrir estaba rebosante. Sentado en mi sitio habitual, miré por sobre mi hombro a los hombres que festejaban mientras contaban un par de historias y lo que habían visto en la perisferia del universo por conocer. Sullion se levantó de su asiento para poner un pie sobre la mesa en la que se encontraba y comenzó a vociferar lo extrañas y feas que eran las taaserianas, y lo bonito que debió resultarles él cuando se paseaba frente a ellas. Muchos hombres más se rieron más por su estado de ebriedad que su cuento y por primera vez en toda la noche, me sentí mareado cuando aspiré el aire viciado. Tomé otro sorbo.

—¡No existe ninguna mujer en el universo que pueda vencer a nuestra princesa!—bramó uno cuando le entró el patriotismo al cuerpo, muchos hombres más les secundaron levantando los puños. —¡Tenemos a la mujer más hermosa de todas!

—¡Eso es porque ella no es completamente _saiyan_!—respondió otro antes de que una risa general se tragara sus palabras. El rey Trunks había eliminado el odio a los híbridos al menos para su familia y ya nadie podía negar que se sintiera completamente orgulloso de la familia real que tenían, Trunks era llamado el rey de reyes y su hermana, la princesa Bra, era anhelada por todo vasallo por su sangre y belleza, pero que ya estaba prometida para alguien del planeta Vegeta. —Ya me pregunto cuándo el rey Trunks me llamará para cederme a su hermana, ¡llevo esperando mucho tiempo!

—Me la prometería a mí antes que a ti, Anbes, estás demasiado viejo para la princesa—respondió Yso con una seriedad que produjo un silencio repentino, todos lo miraron con extrañeza hasta que el susodicho rompió en una carcajada y el desenfreno comenzó otra vez.

—Te ves viejo, Radditz—me dijo una voz a mi lado y con sorpresa me volteé. Una figura alta y completamente tapada por una capucha se sentó a un lado mío, hice de mis ojos una delgada línea de desconfianza y me llevé el licor a los labios con rapidez. El susodicho no tardó en hablar nuevamente, ignorando mi supuesta indiferencia. —He sabido que tu padre las ha hecho de verdugo del rey, ¿cómo es que sabe a quién debe asesinar? ¿El rey se lo ordena?

—Si tienes dudas del verdugo del rey, porqué no vas dónde él y le preguntas tu mismo—le respondí cuando deje el licor a un lado, unas monedas sobre la barra y me dispuse a retirarme. La figura me imitó y se puso a reír, la sombra de su capucha sólo me dejó verle la boca fina como un gusano curvarse cuando lo observé con el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Es verdad que ve el futuro en sus sueños? —siguió insistiendo el tipo mientras me seguía por el pasillo que consistía en los espacios vacíos que formaban los soldados extasiados por la reciente victoria. Sullion seguía parado sobre la mesa recitando cada cosa que le hizo a las taaserianas cuando estuvo en Taas, la nueva vasalla de Vegeta.

—No hablaré de él, ya te lo he dicho—respondí un poco más molesto y me apresuré a salir por la puerta. La cara de Tomma fue la que vi cuando el mecanismo de la compuesta me sintió cerca y se abrió ante mi. El mejor amigo de mi padre intercambió miradas con el intruso y luego me miró a mí, susurró mi nombre y con el ceño fruncido me dejó pasar, siendo seguido insistentemente por el espectro en capucha. Tomma se contuvo de entrar a la taberna para dedicarnos una nueva mirada con recelo.

—Yo puedo darte lo que siempre has querido, Radditz—dijo el encapuchado cuando estuvimos lejos del jolgorio de la taberna y sentí que mi corazón dejaba de latir por unos momentos mientras mis ojos tiritaban en sus cuencas. Me di vuelta casi con miedo para encararlo con sorpresa. —Quieres tu chapa de vuelta, ¿no es así? Puedo devolvértela y tu miserable vida no será opacada bajo la sombra de su padre. Es más, puedo ayudarte a terminar con él…

—¿Quién eres? —atiné a decir en mi estupefacción, el gusano de su boca volvió a doblarse en una sonrisa.

—Eso no es importante, Radditz. ¿O debería decir general Radditz? Bardock simplemente es un capitán, el verdugo del rey y el otrora traidor, aliado de Paragus. Eso bastaría para vengarte de tu padre, o quizás…—dijo el tipo con una sonrisa en la que me mostraba sus dientes perfectamente blancos. —Quizás eres un poco más ambicioso, Radditz. Si pudiera darte a la princesa, tú podrías ser rey.

—Estás loco—respondí mientras hacía una mueca molesta, hice de mis manos unos puños y comencé a caminar con la intención de dejarlo hablando sólo. Obviamente el encapuchado no me dejaría tan fácilmente y me siguió por la calle con velocidad. Pronto me sentí muy nervioso con su presencia y miraba por el rabillo del ojo sólo para comprobar que seguía ahí.

—No temas, Radditz—me dijo con burla. —Todos los hombres quieren una cosa y eso es poder.

—Entonces ve a buscar poder a otro lado. No soy un tonto, nada de lo que me puedas ofrecer me lo darías. ¿Por qué darme a la princesa si la puedes tener tú?

—No soy un _saiyan_ como tú, a menos de que sepas cómo convertirme en uno jamás la podría tener. Ella está prometida a un soldado de Vegeta, ¿verdad?—explicó él con extremada ligereza, casi como si no le importara. Arrugué el ceño con frustración, sabía cuándo una promesa era demasiado ambiciosa como para ser verdadera y me di la vuelta para ignorar al tipo pero aunque lo hiciera, ya había implantado en mí una idea sediciosa. Me pregunté si Bardock ya sabía de la traición en mis pensamientos…—¡Estaré dentro de tres días en este mismo lugar! Dejaré que lo pienses, Radditz.

—¿Y qué ganarías tú si aceptara? —me di la vuelta un tanto arrepentido pero el hombre ya no estaba, por más que lo buscara con la mirada no podía dar con la dirección en la que se había alejado. Me alejé del lugar con una sensación extraña, no podía negar que estaba emocionado.

* * *

Los centinelas abrieron las puertas en cuanto vieron al rey pasar, Trunks les sonrió a ambos y se encaminó dentro de la estancia privada. Ahí esperaba la reina y su mejor amigo, cuando el día comenzaba a morir. Sin poder evitarlo, Trunks bostezó y estiró una mano hacia la espalda para deshacerse del nudo que amarraba su espada a la armadura. Bulma sonrió un poco, llevaba un vestido largo y las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. La estancia en la que se encontraban estaba conectada a la habitación del rey, que había cambiado de lugar cuando Trunks se había coronado, Bulma también se había trasladado y su hijo jamás se cansaba de darle las comodidades que quisiera. Quizás la habitación de la reina era más grande que la del rey, no lo sabía y tampoco le importaba.

—Un día muy largo, ¿no, Trunks? —comenzó Bulma con una sonrisa cansada, quizás demasiado forzada para ser verdadera. El rey de reyes la analizó por unos instantes al tiempo de que se sacaba la capa de color sangre y miraba a Goten. El híbrido de clase baja, heredada por parte de su padre, estaba vestido de guardia real con una capa azul y ropa casi negra.

—En efecto, mi reina—respondió el colono con una sonrisa en los labios, Goten siempre sonreía y parecía tener energía inagotable durante toda su jornada.

—Aun no ha terminado si ustedes están aquí, presumo—comenzó el rey mientras se revolvía el pelo lavanda con una mano. Goten reprimió una risa y miró a la terrícola para dar a entender que el motivo de la reunión se debía a ella.

—El taaseriano arrodillado—se refirió ella al vasallo que había visto durante el día. Bulma no escatimó en demostrar su repudio hacia él.

—Te ha traído regalos, madre, no olvides eso—bromeó Trunks sin tomarle importancia al asunto y su madre curvó una sonrisa.

—No lo he hecho pero me temo que es Bra la que se está probando los regalos en este momento, lo hice trasladar a su habitación —informó la mujer con una sonrisa y Trunks se puso a reír. Luego no fue capaz de disimular más su cansancio.

—Sé que no fue del todo agradable, madre, pero es un vasallo y merece nuestro respeto. Lo que hicieron nuestros hombres es lo que hay que solucionar ahora—miró a su mejor amigo. —Goten, quiero que me los traigas para mañana, esos soldados no volverán a salir de misión hasta que los haya disciplinado.

—No es eso lo que me preocupa, hijo. Entre los regalos de la tercera caja venía un objeto que los dos conocemos muy bien—la terrícola se movió un paso hacia el lado y se descubrió una esfera de grandes proporciones, de un brillo anaranjado y con tres estrellas grabadas en rojo. Trunks se tuvo que acercar un tanto para poder creer lo que estaba viendo realmente y que no era una mala pasada de su cansancio.

—¿Es una esfera del dragón? —cuestionó mientras se sacaba un guante para tocarla. —Pensé que dijiste que eran más pequeñas, esta no cabe en una mano.

—Esta no es una esfera del dragón como las de la Tierra, Trunks. Taas queda a muchos _parsecs_ de la Tierra y tiene esferas, ¿cuántas otras esferas habrán repartidas por el universo?—aquella pregunta dejó helado a Trunks quien se irguió enseguida para mirarla con los ojos abiertos.

—Esto no puede ser bueno, si esto llega a manos equivocadas…

—Sería el fin de nosotros—completó Goten con seriedad y la habitación se sumió en un silencio mortífero. El rey se volteó hasta él sin encontrar las palabras correctas pero Goten no tardó en dar cuenta de sus pensamientos. —El rey de Taas no se ha ido todavía, las conversaciones para la construcción de la base siguen en proceso y espera ver a los hombres que violaron a las taaserianas sean ajusticiados.

—Debes hablar con él, Trunks, preguntar qué tanto sabe de las esferas y cómo llegaron a Taas. Créeme que si supiera de ellas no habrían terminado en una caja de tributos—explicó Bulma y su hijo asintió, después de todo, el día aun no había terminado para Trunks.

* * *

La princesa se dio una vuelta con el vestido de Taas planchado sobre su pecho y el mentón sujetando del cuello de tela blanca, el espejo le devolvió una imagen muy linda y sonrió para sí. Miró a su sirvienta y ésta le sonrió de vuelta, con un cepillo de pelo en una mano y un collar dorado con piedras verdes en la otra, esperaba la oportunidad de usarlas cuando Bra se lo pidiera. Por toda la habitación se habían esparcido los regalos del pretendiente de Taas, en un lado, la princesa había dejado los trajes que no le quedaban o que había encontrado de muy mal gusto, y en el otro, los vestidos que irían a ser guardados en sus habitaciones.

—¿Querría probar este joya, princesa?—le preguntó la chica procedente de Tyrr y que todavía no aprendía a hablar el idioma común. —Es mucho lindo, vestido blanco quedar joya _verdeamarilla_.

—Es verdad, quedan bien juntos—dijo mientras se sujetaba el collar simplemente con las manos para contemplarlo en conjunto con el vestido. —Pero ya me dio sueño, ¿puedes cepillarme el cabello?

—Sí, princesa—la chica hizo una pequeña reverencia y siguió a Bra hasta la cama, en donde se sentó de tal manera que le facilitara la acción a la sirvienta. —Tu cabello ser mucho lindo, ama.

—No tanto como tu princesa—le contestó una voz masculina desde la ventana que Bra dejaba abierta debido al calor. La sirvienta no pudo gritar por la impresión pero sí se echó para atrás mientras tiraba el cepillo de pelo al suelo. Bra se volteó hasta la ventana con asombro y después miró a la sirvienta que iría a salir de su sorpresa y seguramente comenzaría a gritar. La híbrida de Vegeta se bajó de la cama de un salto y pegó la palma de su mano en la boca de la Tyrriana para que se callara y de un empujón la llevó hasta la puerta.

—Si dices algo te mato—le susurró Bra cuando la chiquilla la miró suplicante ante la puerta que se cerraba. Zarbon sonrió mientras dejaba su trenza detrás de su hombro. —No deberías haber entrado así, Tirri nos puede delatar—se volvió ante él con una mueca infantil.

—¿Tirri? ¿Es ese su nombre? —su voz era galante e hizo que Bra sonriera como tonta.

—No de verdad, no me entiende cuando le pregunto por su nombre verdadero—la princesa se encogió de hombros mientras daba pasitos pausados para acercarse al soldado federado como si le diera vergüenza que el guerrero supiera que quería tenerlo más cerca. Zarbon le sonrió coquetamente.

—A las mujeres en Tyrr no se les permite llevar nombres como a los hombres, ellas son simples objetos de intercambio y reproducción—y Zarbon se le acercó unos pasos, la princesa aguantó la respiración cuando pasó a un lado de ella y la rodeó con zancadas pequeñas y lentas. Bra lo sintió respirar detrás ella y se estremeció, no pudo contener una risa de niña.

—Me encantaría poder ver todas las cosas que has visto, ¿cuántos mundos has visitado? —preguntó la princesa mientras se daba una vuelta para mirarlo directo a sus ojos dorados y cuando lo hizo, lo descubrió mirándola de vuelta con una sonrisa enamorada.

—Tantos como puedas imaginar, Bra. Podrías verlos si quieres, sólo si…—hizo una pausa para decir algo prohibido, Bra se estremeció. —Si vienes conmigo, princesa.

—Trunks jamás lo permitiría—afirmó la chica con un puchero en los labios, se dio una vuelta por toda la habitación hasta quedar detrás de él, con su cama entre ellos. Su cara de devastación se curó cuando de su mente nació una idea. —Deberías hablar con él, estoy segura que me permitirá ir contigo si le dices cuánto me amas—Zarbon negó con la cabeza suavemente y Bra se sintió como una tonta. La princesa se sentó sobre la cama con la cabeza gacha y se quedó ahí hasta que sintió que Zarbon se sentaba a su lado. La chica enloqueció de ternura cuando el soldado le peinó el pelo lavanda con su mano grande y le despejó la cara. Zarbon la tomó del mentón con sus dedos y la hizo mirarlo, era mucho más alto que ella.

—¿Es verdad lo que le dijiste a Tirri? ¿Matarías por mí?—su voz sonaba galante pero Bra abrió los ojos con sorpresa, amansó la cabeza con tristeza.

—Nunca he matado…—respondió Bra, la verdad era que tampoco sabía luchar bien. No sabía si mataría por Zarbon porque estaba segura de que él podría matar a cualquiera pero si llegara a pedírselo…

—He venido a despedirme, Bra, mi tiempo en Vegeta se está terminando y no sé si podré volver a venir a verte—sinceró el soldado al darse cuenta del titubeo de la chica. La princesa se agitó en tristeza. Zarbon olía a menta y Bra pensó que sus besos podrían saber igual, él jamás la había besado.

—Pero cuándo volverás…—Zarbon negó con la cabeza de nuevo y Bra se encogió de hombros.

—Aun no lo sé pero pretendo que sea lo antes posible, mi querida Bra—dijo el general federado con una sonrisa, se acercó a ella y le plantó un delicado beso en los labios. Fue simple y rápido pero la princesa sintió que había sido perfecto, incluso largo. —Adiós, princesa.

Y se fue. Bra quedó tiesa de la impresión, con el sabor a menta y una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Se rió unas veces, quiso llorar en otras porque su amor no iría a ser correspondido. Bra sabía que Trunks jamás dejaría que ella desposara a Zarbon, siendo él un federado y un extranjero a la vez.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Otra actualización onfire, espero que les guste ;) estuve escribiendo la mayor parte de este sábado porque me di el día libre nuevamente jaja y porque estoy llegando a las partes que siempre quise llegar y nunca pensé que llegaría. ¿Qué les pareció? Las esferas del dragón hicieron su aparición estelar y Radditz está siendo invitado a participar del lado oscuro de la fuerza, Zarbon está cortejando a Bra, ¿es de verdad o sólo quiere aprovecharse? Y Trunks, tan lindo que es, no usa a su hermana como trato de conveniencia :) me encanta él, espero poder hacer muchas más escenas de él en el futuro de las que tengo estipulado.

En el próximo capítulo volveré a aparecer personajes que hace capítulos no aparecen más que mencionados :D este si que no sé cuando lo escriba cuando empiece esta semana nueva pero espero no demorarme tanto.

Gracias por los comentarios a JazminM, Sybilla's Song, Prl16, asaia16 y yukkoame, leí sus reviews repetidas veces para ganar poder xD

Muchos abrazos, RP.


	25. La manzana dorada

**25**

** La manzana dorada**

* * *

La princesa saltó una baldosa, después la otra y así hasta que llegó a la pared en donde se dio vuelta de un salto y siguió con su juego. Pisar todas las baldosas sin tocar los bordes de pared a pared, juego que realizaba repetidas veces hasta que la gravedad la cansaba y daba por terminada su sesión de entrenamiento. Nappa la miró de reojo cuando el sonido de sus pisadas se hacía más intenso y dio unos golpes más hacia la nada para pasar el rato. Bra cumplía diariamente con el entrenamiento que Trunks le imponía pero rara vez el rey podía presenciar sus ejercicios y la chica se lo pasaba jugando para evadir su deber como princesa guerrera.

—Nappa—comenzó la chica mientras daba un último salto a la baldosa que besaba el nacimiento de la pared. —¿Es verdad que existen mundos con más de un sol?

—Así es, princesa, los hay con más de una luna también—respondió dando otro golpe más al aire. —¿Podría mostrarme el movimiento que le enseñé la semana pasada?

—Oh, está bien—exclamó Bra mientras se ponía en posición delante del calvo. Nappa no se molestó en ponerse en posición de pelea porque la chica no era muy aplicada al momento de pelear y sus demostraciones eran sólo eso, demostraciones. El antiguo general de Vegeta jamás le había visto dar un golpe real. —Me gustaría ver eso alguna vez, ¿crees que Trunks me dejaría visitar las colonias?

—Las piernas más separadas, princesa. Su puño no está bien, si llega a dar un golpe se fracturará la mano. Así, está bien.—Nappa no parecía estar escuchándola pero Bra obedeció en silencio e incluso permitió que el veterano le alterara la posición de sus hombros para una mejor postura. Cuando Nappa asintió levemente, la princesa comenzó dando un golpe torpe y se escuchó una risa desde los pasillos superiores que daban a las otras salas de entrenamiento, las de elite y clase media. Bra miró hacia arriba con despreocupación y uno de los soldados la saludó con una mano, la princesa sonrió ampliamente y correspondió el saludo. Los soldados no reían con burla, sino que con ternura. Ella era torpe para pelear pero demasiado deseada como para tomar en cuenta el primer punto. Nappa frunció el ceño y se dio vuelta hacia los pasillos para mirar feo a los intrusos hasta que se retiraran. Así lo hicieron pero no sin antes despedirse de la princesa con galantería. —El rey Trunks está demasiado ocupado, princesa, cuando lo deje de estar seguro que la llevará a las colonias.

—Eso lo vengo escuchando hace muchos años—se quejó la princesa cuando Nappa miraba su posición con desgano, bajándole un brazo, subiendo otro.

—En su momento, cuando sea reina, podrá ver lo que usted quiera—explicó Nappa sin prestarle mucha atención. A veces, Bra pensaba que a Nappa no le interesaba nada de lo que ella le podría decir y que estaba más concentrado en hacer lo que le habían mandado que ser su confidente. Él era el guardia de su padre, consejero de su hermano pero nada de ella, simplemente era quien le enseñaba un par de movimientos defensivos.

—No puedo esperar a que eso pase—y por primera vez, Nappa le dedicó una mirada curiosa pero no por eso positiva. Bra era inocente y demasiado joven como para entender realmente qué era lo que tenía que pasar para que ella fuera reina: su hermano debía morir y eso Nappa no parecía tragárselo viniendo de la chica consentida de Trunks.

—Cuidado con lo que desea, princesa—dijo de pronto el corpulento, sin siquiera mirarla y Bra se que le quedó mirando como hipnotizada. Antes de que pudiera caer en cuenta de lo terrible que había dicho, Nappa se permitió salvarla de su sufrimiento y continuó hablando. —Hay un lugar céntrico, un planeta verde llamado Qeledis—dijo el veterano mientras le ajustaba los guantes de goma que a Bra le quedaban muy grandes. —Hay quienes dicen que Qeledis es el lugar en donde se cumplen los deseos, pero sólo los qeledinos saben a quién se le deben cumplir y a quienes no.

—¿Y cómo los qeledinos saben a quién deben cumplirle los deseos? —preguntó la chica mientras Nappa le ajustaba el segundo guante. El soldado que le sacaba casi tres cabezas de altura, negó con la cabeza.

—Junto a tu padre, llegamos a Qeledis después de que escuchamos historias de pigmeos que se presentaban ante ti con dos preguntas. Una era para saber tu deseo y la otra para saber si lo merecías—curvó una sonrisa con burla en cuanto terminó con los guantes de la princesa. La goma se deslizaba como un mantel suelto desde sus muñecas hasta sus antebrazos. —Cuando pisamos la tierra podrida de los qeledinos, no encontramos nada. La gente suele inventar cosas, princesa, no le haga caso. Los malnacidos son los que suelen hablar primero y ciertamente, los que lo hacen más bonito, pero son los que menos tienen que ofrecerle.

—Pero cómo puedes saber que los qeledianos no existen, a lo mejor ellos vieron que querían conquistarlos y no se molestaron en aparecer—protestó la princesa, negada a creer que la conclusión de Nappa fuera verdadera. —Quizás no eran merecedores de sus deseos.

—Muy probablemente—afirmó con un tanto burlón pero Bra no pudo más que sonreír, después le dio un golpe juguetón en uno de sus brazos musculosos.

—Espero que no sea otra mentira más, Trunks ya no espera escucharme para ponerse a reir. Dice que todo lo que me cuentas es para hacerlo—explicó la pequeña princesa con un poco de vergüenza por la credibilidad con la que contaba y que no dejaba de creer hasta que se los estaba diciendo a su madre y hermano, cuando sus palabras sonaban estúpidas dichas pero no pensadas.

Una comitiva entró ruidosa a la cámara en la que se encontraban y Bra se dio vuelta con extrañeza, en tanto, Nappa fruncía el ceño y se adelantaba unos pasos para escudar a la princesa con su cuerpo. Los intrusos se formaron en tres filas y el más cercano a la pareja dio un paso hacia delante. Todos iban con cascos dejando a la vista sólo sus ojos.

—Nadie debe interrumpir un entrenamiento de la princesa—protestó el calvo con un tono formal pero no menos rudo. El oficial al mando sonrió con vanidad y a Nappa le pareció que había estado mirando el supuesto entrenamiento de Bra antes de entrar, por lo que sabía, no estaban entrenando. —Es una orden del rey.

—Ha sido el rey quién me ha mandado—respondió el soldado con insolencia y Nappa entrecerró los ojos con recelo. Bra retrocedió un paso con nerviosismo pensando en cómo eran las historias de su hermano con respecto a la muerte de su padre. Muerto en una revuelta, luchando solo contra todo un ejército. ¿Vendrían a matarla a ella también?

—Mi hermano jamás mandaría extranjeros a buscarme—espetó la princesa mientras se asomaba desde detrás de Nappa y el corpulento general se apartó un poco de Bra para mirarla mejor.

—Pero yo no soy un extranjero, princesa—el soldado se quitó el casco con sólo una mano y descubrió a un soldado de ojos y pelo negros. Bra se sobresaltó, el que fuera moreno no era indicador de que fuera un _saiyan_, la cola lo era y él no la tenía. El soldado se percató de su mirada furtiva hacia su cintura y la princesa se sintió muy avergonzada. —Bueno, no del todo extranjero. Soy híbrido, como usted, princesa. Soy Gohan, hijo de Goku y nieto de Bardock, estoy seguro de que eso no le impedirá ir conmigo, Su Alteza. El rey nos está esperando.—Gohan le extendió un brazo y Bra sonrió ante su galantería, era un verdadero caballero, como esos que salían en los cuentos que ella solía escuchar de la boca de sus sirvientas de muchos mundos destruidos. Sin que Nappa pudiera evitarlo, Bra se colgó del brazo de Gohan y lo miró con fascinación mientras era guiada a la salida.

—¿Desde cuándo estás en el ejército?—preguntó la chica con curiosidad, preocupada de sonar demasiado entrometida. El aludido se sonrió mientras miraba al frente.

—No soy parte del ejército, princesa. Sólo he venido a darle mis respetos al rey, soy miembro de la federación pero eso no me hace menos _saiyan_—explicó él y le dedicó una mirada amable. Bra sonrió tontamente y tuvo que dejar de encararlo para que no diera cuenta de su sonrisa juguetona. Goten no se parecía a su hermano, siempre parecía estar molestándola o a ella le molestaban todo lo que Goten hacía. No lo sabía realmente. —Tu hermano ha sugerido que nos conozcamos, dice que tienes muchas preguntas sobre el extranjero y yo he vivido la mayor parte de mi vida fuera de Vegeta.

Caminaron del brazo por los pasillos, Gohan era alto y vestía su armadura junto a una larga capa blanca azulada, la capa federada. Bra se preguntó si esa era la razón por la que Trunks lo había mandado para buscarla, quizás Gohan era el soldado al que ella estaba prometida y se sonrojó por ese pensamiento. Imaginó que el hermano de Goten sería un marido cuidadoso y protector, tal como esperaba sería su marido, príncipe de Vegeta y heredero de Trunks. Pero Gohan era federado, además de híbrido, y Trunks no iría a correr ese riesgo. Bra ansió saber el nombre de la persona que su hermano tendría en mente, si es que lo tenía en mente…

—Me gustaría mucho, Gohan—dijo cortésmente ella y se sorprendió de sí misma al verse sin ninguna pregunta a mano, estaba ensimismada con el guerrero federado.

La princesa miró hacia atrás en cuanto sintió que la marcha de los soldados que acompañaban a Gohan se detenía y supo que habían llegado al destino en el que Trunks los esperaba. Nappa no tardó en llegar hasta ella, él cerraba la marcha de la comitiva, y gruñó al dedicarle una mirada a Gohan. El aludido ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo de vuelta y abrió la puerta de la sala. Dejó que pasara primero la princesa y cuando Nappa hizo el ademán por hacerlo también, Gohan se coló antes. Con sólo una mirada le dio a entender que no podía hacerlo y terminó por cerrar la puerta en su nariz.

Bra se sorprendió cuando vio a Trunks acompañado por una chica también federada, era morena y no tenía cola pero sus ojos eran azules. Gohan dio dos pasos adelante y se dio la mano con Goten, quien terminó por dale un abrazo amistoso, Bra imaginó que no se veía por demasiado tiempo.

—Me alegra que ya hayas conocido a Gohan, hermanita—dijo Trunks en cuanto ella se acercó a él, sin saber que hacer. —Ella es Videl, federada de la Tierra. Todos somos _hermanos de tierra_. —Bra abrió los ojos y se dedicó a mirar a la terrícola mejor, ella jamás había visto la Tierra y a veces se olvidaba que era hija de dos mundos, asumiendo sólo al planeta Vegeta como su tierra. —Ellos han venido a colaborar con nosotros con el asunto de las colonias.

—Hemos venido a reclamar el derecho sobre la Tierra, Su Alteza—corrigió la federada y a Bra le pareció que era un tanto brava para dirigirse al rey de reyes. Gohan intervino por ella aun cuando Trunks no pareció importarle su tono.

—Freezer está haciendo las cosas difíciles. Aunque la Tierra ya no tiene recursos que extraer, las bases federadas no dejan de funcionar—dijo el hermano de Goten con seriedad. —Ahora están sacando esclavos desde la Tierra.

—Él sólo está tratando de provocar a Trunks, no debemos reaccionar todavía—expuso el hijo menor de Goku de la misma manera que su hermano y Videl apartó la mirada con disgusto. La princesa se sintió fuera de lugar y se preguntó porqué Gohan y Videl eran federados si querían traicionar a Freezer.

—Estoy seguro de que podremos arreglar esto más tarde—interrumpió el rey y miró a sus invitados. —Ustedes deben estar cansados, siéntanse libres de pedir lo que necesiten.

—¡Sólo quiero mi planeta!—exclamó la chica con coletas, se notaba que llevaba alterada mucho tiempo y Bra estaba urgida por irse, no entendía porqué Trunks la había mandado a llamar. El rey le dedicó una mirada seria, la misma que le había heredado Vegeta, pero Videl no pareció darse por vencida.

—Y yo estoy haciendo todo lo que está a mi alcance—dijo Trunks, sosteniéndole los ojos azules de la chica con los suyos. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Videl se retirara echa una furia y Gohan la siguiera con la mirada hasta la puerta, después miró a Trunks con curiosidad. El joven rey se dio la vuelta con los puños cerrados, estrujádolos hasta enterrárse las uñas a través de la goma de sus guantes.

—Perdónela, Su Alteza. Durante años ha esperado este momento—se disculpó el primogénito de Goku mientras amansaba un poco la cabeza. El aludido se forzó a curvar una sonrisa amable.

—Todos lo hemos esperado pero me temo que seguiremos haciéndolo. Goten habló con la verdad, no podemos caer en las provocaciones de Freezer. Todavía no es el momento—expresó el rey de reyes con gentileza. —Ve por ella, Gohan, te veré por la noche.

El federado curvó una sonrisa antes de dar una pronunciada reverencia y caminar hacia la salida, la princesa lo vio caminar con torpeza hacia la salida como si estuviera conteniendo sus ganas de salir con rapidez y cuando estuvo afuera, Gohan se echó a correr. Bra tardó unos momentos antes de comprender que él amaba a Videl y se sintió tonta al pensar que Trunks quería desposarla con él.

—¿Querías verme, Trunks? —preguntó cabizbaja la princesa y los hombres la miraron como si hubiesen olvidado de que Bra estaba ahí.

—Así es—respondió el rey con una sonrisa cansada. —Ahora estás lo suficientemente grande como para tomar partido en los asuntos del planeta, Bra. Debes estar presente para familiarizarte con el trono y sus obligaciones—explicó después pero a Bra no quiso darse por convencida del todo.

—Oh—Bra no supo qué decir y luego de un momento en silencio, se apresuró en decir—¿Puedo irme ya?—Por alguna razón, Goten siempre se reía de ella y Bra frunció el ceño con enojo mientras hacía de sus manos dos puños.

—¿Ansiosa de volver a tu entrenamiento, princesa?—con las cejas alzadas y los brazos cruzados, Goten le preguntó con burla al tiempo que encorvaba la espalda para perder altura, y así, mirar a Bra desde sus diminutas dimensiones. La princesa pateó el suelo una vez con rabia y pidió ayuda a su hermano mayor pero él sólo sonreía. Siempre sonreía cuando el hermano de Gohan le hablaba así.

—¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!—exclamó fuera de sus casillas y miró al rey con insistencia.—¡Trunks!—una risa juguetona del guardia real la hizo enfurecer más.

—En cuanto dejes de enfadarte, Goten dejará de molestarte—replicó el rey con tranquilidad pero su pequeña hermana lo vio en su contra y se dio la vuelta para salir junto a Nappa. A sus espaldas, Goten comenzó a reír otra vez a carcajadas.—Bra, regresa—pidió Trunks divertido y la princesa quiso llorar de frustración, negada a volver donde el par que se burlaba de ella.—Madre está encerrada en su laboratorio desde hace dos días y me temo que no saldrá en un par más, esperaba que tú me acompañaras en el trono esta la noche… Si te interesa, claro—y así fue como su hermano salió de su lista negra, la chica se dio giró sobre sus talones y los vio sonriendo ampliamente. Odiaba cómo la hacían arrepentirse de un momento a otro, les sonrió tímidamente y Goten le levantó las cejas en un gesto casi coqueto. Goten siempre la hacía enfadar, había tomado esa mala costumbre desde que a ella le había salido cintura.

* * *

Cuando llegué al punto exacto en donde el sujeto me dejó tres días antes, me giré en todas las direcciones y sólo vi tropas desordenadas de soldados que iban y venían, unos irían al palacio a ver a los arrodillados arrodillarse una vez más, con más regalos al rey y más tonterías inútiles, otros más patriotas irían a otro lugar, lejos del palacio. Muchos habían cambiado las viejas costumbres y una generación de híbridos salió oculta entre las sombras. Fruncí el ceño, por mucho que me acercara al lugar indicado al sujeto no podría reconocerlo en ese mar de gente, nunca le había visto el rostro. Apreté los puños con indignación, cómo había sido tan estúpido como para dejar pasar la oportunidad de mi vida...

—Con que te atreviste a venir—dijo el recién aparecido y me giré sobre mis talones para encarar a Desconocido. Por un momento quise arrancarle la maldita capucha de la cara antes de rendirme ante sus promesas irreales, por supuesto que no lo hice y me aguanté las ganas de pedirle explicaciones. Pegué mi mentón a la garganta para mirarlo como si estuviera contenido y estrujé mis puños antes de contestar.

—¿Lo dudaste por un momento? —Pregunté con la voz brusca y Desconocido sonrió con sus labios de gusano.—¿Por qué yo?

—¿Y por qué no?—Desconocido sonrió con vanidad.—Quién más que tú lo desea con tanta pasión, mi querido Radditz—dijo mientras rebuscaba entre la manga de su capa y de ella salía una fruta dorada, tan brillante que no pensé que fuera real. La manzana destelló como una estrella cuando Desconocido la giró en su mano para mostrándomela tentadoramente. —Yo puedo darte el poder que te mereces, Radditz. Tan sólo con un bocado de esta manzana duplicarás tu poder de pelea, imagínate lo que haría comérsela entera…—Tuve la tentación de reírme y por un momento pensé que se trataba de una broma pero cuando vi al gusano de la boca de Desconocido, tan inerte y apretado, me sentí terriblemente confundido.

—Suponiendo que la manzana no es un truco, ¿qué ganarías haciendo este trato contigo?—quise darme una oportunidad y Desconocido volvió a sonreír, más confiado, y escondió a la manzana dorada detrás de un puño. Me sentí angustiado al no ver a la fruta, era mi única salida y me la estaban arrebatando.

—No es necesario que lo sepas ahora, Radditz, pero te aseguro que ganarás mucho más de lo que vales—esas palabras fueron suficientes para mí y Desconocido me extendió la fruta con gusto.

Devoré la manzana dorada casi con desesperación, salpicando su jugo dulzón por mis mejillas y chorreando por entre los dedos y derramando el zumo hasta los codos como dedos largos y dulces. Sin darme cuenta de lo rápido que había sido, miré mis manos vacías y luego a Desconocido observándome con repugnancia. Cuando no me vi diferente, me sentí defraudado y extendí mi puño hasta el sujeto que no paraba de sonreír. Nunca llegué a tocarlo porque un dolor me acalambró el estómago y caí de rodillas al suelo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que me retorciera por el sufrimiento que hacía arder los pulmones, la barriga y el pecho, una saliva espesa y dulce me corrió por los labios hasta el mentón y me pregunté si Desconocido me había envenenado. Grité palabras torpes mientras me estremecía en el suelo y Desconocido se hincó a mi lado y cubrió mi frente febril con una de sus palmas, era frío y me quemaba.

—No luches más, Radditz—me susurró al oído al tiempo que lo miraba con mis ojos desorbitados. —Es el precio del poder. El camino hacia él es duro y doloroso pero la manzana te llevará por un atajo. Claro que ella no te liberará del dolor…—Desconocido se rió con la boca cerrada y me fue imposible no pensar que estaba disfrutándolo.

—¿Quién eres?—entre muchos quejidos pude formular la pregunta pero él no quiso responderme. En cambio, se incorporó del suelo y sonrió, mirándome desde las alturas.

—Eso no es importante—expresó con misticismo y mis extremidades convulsionaron una vez, dándome a entender de que había recuperado su movilidad. Me apoyé con una mano y me levanté del suelo con lentitud tortuosa, en cuanto lo vi alejarse. —Acompáñame, Radditz.

Quise replicar, decirle que en mi condición no podía caminar pero entre más me quejaba, Desconocido más se alejaba y me incorporé como pude para alcanzar las paredes y apoyarme en ellas y no caer de nuevo. Los pulmones ardían al respirar, el estómago se contraía hasta el mínimo al hablar y mis ojos se cocinaban en sus propias lágrimas a causa de la fiebre que sentía. No me sentía para nada fuerte, al contrario, sentía que la muerte venía hacia mí.

Desconocido siguió caminando calle abajo, desde donde se veía el palacio como un castillo pequeño sumergido en el fondo de una cuenca y entonces supe a dónde nos dirigíamos.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de lo que viste?—preguntó Bardock con la mirada perdida en un punto en el horizonte y los brazos entrelazados en un nudo sobre el pecho. Tomma no hizo más que asentir con una cara muy seria y los dos no volvieron a hablar en un tiempo. El pasillo estaba oscuro y era iluminado con luces artificiales demasiado blancas para ser cómodas.

—Estoy seguro de ello. Si Radditz se involucra con él significa que…

—No significa nada—cortó mi padre mientras se daba la vuelta hasta quedar mirando una ventana. —Por años he tenido los ojos puestos en Radditz y sé que él jamás cometería una tontería como aquella—afirmó mientras su compañero ponía los ojos en blanco. —No lo he visto en mis visiones.

—Radditz te tiene odio, amigo mío. Todos lo saben—dijo Tomma, gesticulando con sus manos. —El odio lo llevará a cometer tonterías…Y tú eres el verdugo del rey, si llega a hacer una estupidez, hermano, serás tú quien deberá hacerlo pagar.

—Eso no será necesario—dijo mi padre mientras se estremecía sin piedad. Nunca había ensoñado alguna desgracia de mí, salvo la visión con la princesa, su predicción para mi futuro no era para nada peligrosa y aseguraba que sin gloria pasaría mis días finales. Él no entendía que eso yo no lo iba a permitir, nadie olvidaría que el gran soldado Bardock tenía como primogénito al Radditz, un desgraciado que terminaría sus días con aplausos y buenas palabras.

—Eso no tienes cómo asegurarlo, amigo mío. Radditz es peligroso, siempre lo ha sido—insistió Tomma y mi padre le dio una mirada fugaz.—Desde que las has hecho de verdugo para el rey has ganado muchos enemigos, Bardock, no me sorprendería que uno de ellos esté engatusando a Radditz para llegar a ti.

—¿De verdad piensas que Radditz es tan estúpido como para caer en esas trampas?—Bardock supo que algo de cierto tenían las palabras de Tomma pero como padre, debía dudar. Siempre había fallado cuando se trataba de mí pero nunca habría pensado que mis andanzas terminarían por matarme.

Tomma sólo lo miró serio, sin el valor de responder lo obvio y Bardock frunció el ceño con enfado. El ir a amenazarme jamás había servido y no se le ocurría otra cosa más que dejarme actuar. El verdugo del rey abrió la boca para replicar pero unas pisadas lejadas los alertaron, había llegado el momento de trabajar y Tomma se alejó unos pasos en cuanto vio llegar a la princesa del brazo del rey. Ambos soldados amansaron la cabeza en cuanto llegaron a ellos y saludaron a Trunks casi al unisono.

—Se ve muy linda hoy, princesa—saludó Tomma con una sonrisa amable mientras levantaba un poco la vista y Bra sonrió ampliamente, ningún soldado se perdía la oportunidad de halagarla y ganarse su visto bueno, quién sabía, quizás salía el ganador del concurso por la princesa.

Bra llevaba un vestido de la tela acuática de Taas, al ser la nueva vasalla la invitada de honor, con el pelo tomado al estilo alienígena. Su collar sacando brillos azulinos siempre iba colgado a su cuello.

—Eres muy amable…—replicó la princesa sin saber cómo se llamaba el soldado que le había hecho un cumplido. Y Tomma se dio a conocer como Tomma, capitán de su escuadrón, batallón de…

—Es hora de que te vayas, Tomma—interrumpió Bardock con una sonrisa piadosa y el rey rompió en una risa, estaba acostumbrado a que su hermana se llevara todos los cumplidos de sus hombres, sedientos de un poco del amor para nada romántico de Bra. Pero la princesa era una niña y confundía completamente el interés que le tenían los hombres con el enamoramiento.

El trío se alejó por el pasillo, dejando a Tomma mirándolos con una sonrisa y los ojos contraídos. Cuando se retiró por el pasillo, negó sutilmente con la cabeza.

—Esa princesa será mía—bromeó consigo mismo sabiendo que Trunks jamás se la daría a él.

Cuando entraron a la sala del trono, Bra se maravilló con el escenario foráneo que había creado el ejército de sirvientes de Taas. Habían puesto braceros en toda la sala para atraer al calor y los humos perfumados flotaban en el aire como una nube fragante y los soldados de su hermano se habían formado desordenadamente por todo el palacio para ver los nuevos regalos que el señor de Taas había guardado para el final. Algunas sirvientes taaserianas se mezclaron con las sirvientes del palacio y revoloteaban por la sala con comida, bebida alcohólica y regalos. En el camino al trono con Trunks, una taaseriana se les acercó y le ofreció a la princesa una bandeja llena de joyas doradas y esmeraldas, y Bra sacó unas piedras doradas para el cabello. Cuando la misma taaseriana se la ofreció al rey, éste negó con la cabeza amablemente y siguieron con su recorrido.

Muchas soldadas _saiyan_ se les cruzaron por delante y Bra se preguntó porqué Trunks nunca les prestaba atención siendo que ellas se encontraban perdidamente enamoradas de él pero al contrario de lo que pensaba ella, Trunks sabía que era por su título de rey y nada más.

El rey ayudó a su hermana a subir las escaleras del trono y después las subió de un salto. Trunks esperó a que Bra se sentara en el trono de su madre y luego la imitó. El señor de Taas se le acercó con sumisión y las manos entrelazadas en un gesto de ansiedad, el rey de reyes le sonrió con gentileza.

—Espero que al rey de reyes le gusten mis regalos, mis sirvientas han trabajado duro para traer Taas a su trono—dijo el rey vasallo mientras amansaba la cabeza con obediencia, Trunks asintió una vez con la cabeza.

—Mi hermana ha sido la más impresionada, señor de Taas—aseguró el rey y Bra sonrió ampliamente, el vasallo la observó por el rabillo del ojo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Mi adorada Taas es cientos de veces más impresionante, princesa, se lo aseguro. Quizás, cuando los tiempos sean mejores, la princesa esté dispuesta a pasar una temporada en Taas. Sería un honor. —El arrodillado hizo una reverencia grácil pero Trunks frunció el ceño con recelo, no sería una sorpresa que engañaran a Bra para que se quedara en Taas y tuvieran lo que el rey del planeta vasallo realmente quería, enlazar Taas con Vegeta.

—El honor sería mío—sonrió la princesa ensimismada y el señor vasallo sonrió más ampliamente. Trunks miró por sobre su hombro y buscó a Bardock detrás de su trono.

—Bardock, dónde están los federados—cuestionó el rey con la voz tensa y Bra se sonrojó violentamente, ¿estaría su amor invitado a la sesión?

—Goten está con ellos, no tardarán en llegar en llegar, Su Alteza—y Trunks asintió sin dejar su mirada huraña, todos querían algo de ellos pero él no se los daría tan fácilmente.

* * *

Tardé un poco en llegar al palacio y Desconocido se me perdió de la vista un millar de veces pero siempre se las arreglaba para aparecer detrás de mí, aquello me descolocaba pero seguía caminando para mi pesar. Si llegaba a detenerme la manzana me mataría, de eso estaba seguro y me agarraba el costado para mitigar mi dolor, sudaba a mares y mis pupilas bailaban descontroladamente en mis ojos, mareado por el dulzor venenoso de la fruta de poder.

Desconocido pasó desapercibido cuando cruzamos medio palacio, los muchos asistentes de muchos planetas arrodillados deambulaban por todas partes y las ropas de mi guía eran similares a las de muchos de los visitantes forasteros, arrugué la nariz. Quizás Desconocido venía de las colonias del sur, Fesvos, Kanatyr o incluso la lejana Taas. Dejé mi costado descubierto y al hacerlo se me entrecerraron los ojos por el dolor, sólo alcancé a estirar mi brazo en un intento por descubrir a Desconocido cuando cruzamos el umbral de la sala de trono y me vi interrumpido. Me apoyé sobre una pared antes de que mis piernas se me hicieran agua por la impresión, jamás había visto la sala del trono tan rebosante tanto de soldados saiyan como de sirvientes de las colonias y el olor perfumado del aire me dio una arcada. Mis sentidos se habían intensificado hasta el punto de ser molestosos, el aire me daba nauseas, la piel se me erizaba con un roce y los oídos retumbaban con cada sonido fuerte.

—Hay un último regalo que quiero darte, Radditz—Desconocido se había parado a un lado y no me había percatado, lo miré con asombro, otro regalo me iría a matar. De pronto sentí mucha hambre y de algún modo sabía que la causante era la manzana dorada. —Durante mucho tiempo, Freezer ha buscado hasta el cansancio el amuleto que encomendó encontrar al antiguo rey de Vegeta. El cristal azul, seguro que has escuchado de él—asentí más mareado que antes. —Mis investigaciones me han llevado a la princesa, ¿ves ese collar que lleva? Algo me dice que Vegeta destruyó al cristal y lo dejó a la vista de todos. El muy astuto sabía que los hombres de Freezer buscarían en todas partes el amuleto pero jamás verían algo que tienen al frente. Ese amuleto será tuyo, Radditz, ése es mi último regalo para ti. Con la fuerza que te proporcionó mi manzana y la longevidad que promete el collar de a princesa, serás invencible y mi parte del trato contigo estará completo.

Miré a la princesa con tanta detención como mi fiebre me lo permitía. Ella reía mientras el rey le hablaba de algo que supongo era gracioso y las taaserianas se les acercaban de vez en cuando para ofrecerles más regalos y comida. Aparté mi vista cuando me sofocó una apnea y miré a Desconocido con impaciencia.

—¿Pretendes que la mate por un maldito collar?—dije mientras me acariciaba el costado que más me daba problemas, un millar de agujas invisibles se me enterraban cada vez que respiraba y cerré un ojo con dolor. Desconocido se rió con burla.

—¿Cuándo aprenderás a usar tu cabeza?—me sentí ofendido pero la manzana y sus síntomas me mantuvieron a raya. —La princesa es una tonta y completamente enamoradiza. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Engáñala, hazla sentirse importante y te dará el collar sin protestar. Toma ventaja de la credulidad de la princesa, Radditz. —Esta vez fui yo el que se puso a reír hasta que el dolor me calló con una punzada en el estómago.

—¿La princesa interesada en mí?—me acaricié el estómago en cuanto la aguja me dejó de mutilar, Desconocido me miró sin gracia. —Podría ser su padre. Y si lo hiciera, el rey Trunks me descuartizaría por intentarlo, todos lo saben.

—Aun no lo comprendes, Radditz—por primera vez su voz me dio escalofríos y me pareció que Desconocido no podía ser un simple forastero de las colonias. Una de sus manos se asomó por debajo de su capa y la miré con desconcierto mientras subía lentamente hasta quedar a la altura de mi pecho. Cuando apretó sus dedos en un puño el dolor más fiero que había sentido desde que me había comido la manzana casi me llevó al suelo y mis ojos se desorbitaron con desconcierto. Lo miré sorprendido. —Tu vida me pertenece y harás lo que yo te diga, consigue ese collar o estás muerto.

* * *

Una comitiva cruzó el umbral precedida por el híbrido Goten, desgarró a la multitud a su paso. Los federados de la Tierra iban uniformados y cerrando la marcha iba una muchacha que Trunks pensó sería su sirvienta. El rey se levantó del trono cuando estuvieron cerca y los esperó en las escaleras mientras daba una mirada furtiva hacia su hermana para que ésta se levantara a recibir a sus invitados. Bra tardó en contestar su llamado y se levantó del trono de su madre cuando los federados se formaban frente a Trunks. Videl no parecía mostrarse arrepentida por lo ocurrido antes y su mirada huraña no se le quitaba con nada, sólo cuando liberaran a su amada Tierra ella podría sonreír. Gohan reverenció al rey con educación y con una mano extendida invitó a la chica que traían con ellos diera un paso al frente. La rubia apenas alzó la mirada, era tímida, y Trunks la miró largos momentos antes de atreverse a preguntar.

—Lo siento, creo que no hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos—comenzó el rey de reyes con cortesía y Gohan sonrió, Bra no podía creer lo caballeroso que podía llegar a ser el hermano mayor de Goten. El guardia de Trunks subió las escaleras despreocupadamente, Trunks frunció el ceño cuando lo vio sonreír burlonamente hacia él.

—He cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos, Alteza—afirmó quedamente la chica de pelos rubios y canicas negras de pupilas. Iba vestida con trajes alienígenas, Trunks pudo decir que no era de ninguna colonia puesto que no estaba en el armario de su hermana. Llevaba un traje de telas livianas y tan delicadas como ella, de tonos que se fundían entre un morado claro hasta un azul profundo, en donde se salpicaban tintes dorados como si se tratara de luciérnagas.—Soy Marron, hija de Número 18 y…—recitó con timidez y se detuvo al momento de dar a conocer a su padre, Trunks simplemente lo atribuyó a sus nervios. Se remojó los labios casi con miedo. —Y Brolly.

Goten se sorprendió ante tal declaración pero guardó silencio, si había un motivo por el cual Marron negara a Krillin no sería más que por protección. Marron había vivido junto a su madre y el hijo loco de Paragus en un planeta lejano cuando tuvo que dejar el planeta Vegeta y nunca supo noticias de las rubias hasta que Gohan había vuelto al planeta. Goten miró a su hermano con detención y lo descubrió serio, sólo ellos sabían a quién le correspondía la paternidad de Marron, bueno, y también su tío desaparecido, el androide Número 17.

Trunks rió con nerviosismo, la chica la recordaba fea y la que se plantaba frente a él no tenía nada de feo. Sus años en el extranjero le habían sentado bien, alargando y afilando sus formas, pero manteniéndola tan tímida e inocente como cuando era pequeña. Bra salió del ensimismamiento antes que el rey y bajó las escaleras para tomarle las manos.

—¡Oh, Marron!—exclamó la princesa mientras la tiraba para sí. —Ven, debes acompañarme. —Marron no pudo contener una sonrisa al haberse esfumado toda su tensión y se permitió observar al rey de reyes una vez más, el niño que habitaba en sus sueños ya había muerto y un adulto fornido, imponente y guapo había tomado su lugar. Trunks buscó su mirada oscura antes de que Bra la hiciera esfumarse de su vista a donde una taaseriana ofrecía su pedrería a los soldados.

—Vive en un planeta alejado junto a su madre, cuando supo que venía no pude negarme a traerla conmigo. Es triste vivir sin amigos—dijo Gohan mientras Marron se alejaba y Trunks apenas se percató de que le hablaban. —Espero que no le moleste. Según recuerdo, ella y la princesa se llevaban bien.

—¿Quién?—preguntó un tanto turbado el rey pero sólo Goten pareció darse cuenta de aquello y soltó una risa, susurrándole en el oído el nombre de la rubia híbrida. —Ah. No me molesta, en lo absoluto. Marron puede quedarse todo el tiempo que quiera. Por favor, sean bienvenidos.

Goten rió por última vez y bajó las escaleras dando pequeños saltos, rodeó los hombros de una taaseriana y le sacó un bocado de la bandeja al tiempo que la sirvienta se volteaba a verlo. Gohan sonrió al comprobar que la timidez que paralizaba al chico ya no estaba. Una taaseriana llegó con comida y Videl cogió un bocado con el ceño fruncido, Trunks se preguntó si esa chica alguna vez sonreía y se dirigió al trono. Sus invitados se subieron a la plataforma y esperaron junto a él, las risas de las guerreras _saiyan_ se sentían a lo lejos y la música tribal del señor de Taas se escuchaba de fondo.

—Quiero hablar con la reina—demandó sutilmente Videl y Trunks la miró con desgano. —Seguramente ella me escuchará con más atención al ser una terrícola.

—Lo lamento, pero mi madre además de reina, es científico jefe del laboratorio de ciencias aplicadas del planeta. En estos momentos se encuentra haciendo un estudio que le ha quitado el sueño, es por eso que mi hermana ocupa su lugar ahora—le respondió con sinceridad y se sorprendió al ver que la cara de Videl se podía descomponer más de lo que le había visto. —Pero ten seguro que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras, Videl, mis intereses con la Tierra son los mismos que los tuyos. Quiero ver a mis ascendientes libres tanto como tú.

—Espero que así sea—culminó la terrícola tosca con una mirada penetrante. Trunks no alcanzó a responderle algo porque Gohan habló enseguida.

—Pensamos que sería prudente sabotear la trata de esclavos desde la Tierra de una manera sigilosa, al menos como una medida cautelar—comenzó el hermano mayor de Goten pero Trunks simplemente negó con la cabeza, Videl estrujó su pobre ceño una vez más.

—Eso haría mucho ruido, Freezer comenzaría a sospechar y no podemos arriesgarnos a eso. Aun no estamos listos para montar una guerra—Trunks se incorporó en su trono, derecho se veía más alto. —Bardock, arregla que todos los esclavos de la Tierra sean comprados por nosotros. En cuanto estén aquí, serán libertos y trabajarán para mí. Cuando estemos listos serán repatriados.

—Sí, señor. —Bardock parecía casi una estatua cuando se paraba detrás de su trono. Videl por primera vez sonrió sinceramente y miró a Gohan con satisfacción con un ceño plano. En tanto, el federado amansó la cabeza con gratitud. Para Trunks planear esos movimientos no era difícil porque tenía el ingenio de su madre y se dio la libertad de buscar con el rabillo de su ojo a la rubia, perdida entre la multitud.

* * *

En un abrir y cerrar de mis ojos, Desconocido se había ido sin dejar rastro de su presencia. Estaba solo y jadeante, doblado sobre mi cuerpo porque mi dolor se mitigaba de esa manera. Una taaseriana se me acercó con una sonrisa a ofrecerme comida pero su cara se descompuso al momento de girarme hacia ella, debía verme demasiado mal como para hacerla retroceder y cuando me incorporé, le saqué dos cabezas de altura. Terminé por asustarla cuando mi sombra oscureció sus colores y salió corriendo lejos de mí mientras pegaba un grito y lanzaba en el aire su bandeja. La maldije en silencio puesto pensé que el rey me iría a castigar sólo por asustarla. Levanté la mirada y me propuse a mirar a todos lados para comprobar cuánto daño había hecho ese simple grito y me estremecí cuando comprendí que todas las cabezas se habían volteado a mirarme. A lo lejos, el rey se levantaba del trono con el ceño fruncido y mi padre daba unos pasos adelante para calcular mis movimientos. La zorra taaseriana me había jodido.

Una punzada de dolor me hizo cerrar un ojo y tomarme el costado con desesperación, di dos pasos y caí sobre mis rodillas tan pesadamente que tricé las baldosas que me atajaron. Mi mano logró detener mi golpe de mi cabeza contra el suelo y me sentí humillado. Apreté mis puños mientras mi pecho se violentaba con un quejido de rabia, gruñendo y maldiciendo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —una voz dulce apareció en las alturas y la miré por el rabillo de mi ojo. La princesa se estremeció un poco al ver mi expresión violenta y su acompañante rubia pareció reconocer mi expresión y tomó a la chica de pelos lilas del hombro para alejarla de ahí. Mi sobrino menor se acercó con zancadas grandes hasta ellas y las escudó con su cuerpo. Su mirada seria me hizo reír con ironía.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes, tío?—preguntó Goten con desconfianza, tanto el rey como mi padre se limitaban a ver desde el trono pero no tenía dudas de que si intentaba algo saltarían a matarme. —¿Qué le hiciste a esa taaseriana?

—Sólo la miré, no es mi culpa que tema mi cara—expresé mientras intentaba levantarme, aun de rodillas. Entre la multitud, Desconocido me miraba fijamente bajo la capucha y sonreía mientras levantaba una mano y había un puño con ella. Sorprendido, esperé quieto hasta que mi cuerpo respondió a su gesto y mis órganos se contrajeron contra ellos mismos hasta hacerme caer. Contuve un grito mientras de la comisura de mis labios brotaba sangre tibia. Tanto Bra como la hija de androide me miraron horrorizadas y la rubia gritó al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Bra se alejó un paso.

—Tienes que ayudarlo, se está muriendo—ordenó con miedo la chiquilla y Goten apretó la mandíbula sin saber qué hacer. Desconocido siguió estrujando su puño sin piedad y por un momento creí que moriría de dolor. Bardock llegó invitado por mi dolor justo cuando comencé a toser más sangre. —¡Bardock! A la enfermería, ahora.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Sé que les dije a algunos que actualizaría el domingo y que han pasado tres días de eso pero escribí el doble de lo que hago normalmente :D Me encanta escribir a Radditz, me da un poco de tristeza él pero le haré un gran final, ¡ya verán! ¿Quién será Desconocido? ¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¿Qué querrá de Radditz?

Y apareció Marron, se dieron cuenta que yo soy partidaria del MarronxTrunks en lugar del PanxTrunks? De hecho ni siquiera le di una oportunidad de nacer a la pobre jaja aun no siento a Videl ni a Gohan listos para ser padres xD Trunks quedó loco por Marron :P Y tengo que aprender a anotar todo lo que quiero decir en la nota de autora porque al momento de escribirla, se me olvida todo lo que tenía contenido jaja

Espero con todo mi corazón que no hayan errores, ahora que word no me corrige el documento por ser demasiado largo(escribo todo en un solo documento), me es difícil encontrar los errores que aparecen mágicamente cuando lo leo después de subido xD Me da flojera escribir en documentos distintos, me da un pseudo pánico escénico comenzar en uno en blanco y me quedo pegada mirándolo sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Gracias a los comentarios de Yukkoame, zairadbz, JazminM, Prl16, asaia16, Sybilla's Song y la personita que entró como anónimo :P

Muchos besos, abrazos y demases, RP.


	26. Los vigilantes

**26**

**Los vigilantes**

* * *

—Todo apunta a que se trata de un envenenamiento pero me temo que no encontré ningún indicio de un veneno en su cuerpo—El pitar del tanque de recuperación perturbaba el silencio de la enfermería, sólo Trunks encaró al médico jefe y asintió en cuanto terminó de dar el diagnóstico vago. —Seguiré haciendo pruebas, mi rey. Me temo que hay muchas cosas de las que somos ignorantes. El universo es más grande de lo que podríamos imaginar, el veneno que Radditz tomó pudo llegar de cualquier punto del universo, conocido o desconocido, no lo sabremos nunca.

El ceño fruncido del rey no podría estar más fruncido y la imagen de Vegeta acudía a él como un fantasma. No había duda que era su legítimo heredero y el viejo médico se limitó a bajar la mirada, había conocido a Vegeta desde que era un niño y jamás había esperado que el rey muriera antes que él.

—Radditz podrá proporcionarnos de esas respuestas en cuanto despierte—afirmó el rey mientras desviaba la mirada al tanque de recuperación y unas burbujas salían disparadas desde la manguera que me hacía respirar. —Porque Radditz podrá hablar, ¿o me equivoco?

—Así es, mi señor, su recuperación será casi completa. Su metabolismo se compuso y me temo que se ha hecho muy fuerte después de acariciar a la muerte...—El escolta de turno del rey era mi padre y se limitó en todo momento de permanecer a las espaldas de Trunks con los brazos cruzados en su espalda. Bardock no pudo evitar sorprenderse con aquel último síntoma, quizás mi encontrón con la muerte me serviría para volver al batallón que siempre me había correspondido y sonrió vagamente.

—Quiero todos los detalles de su sintomatología y cualquier indicio del veneno, si existe uno en el universo de éstas características, lo quiero conocer. No permitiré que exista la posibilidad de que se envenenen a mis hombres o a cualquier otro inocente—dijo mientras el anciano médico asintió con una reverencia. Las pisadas de Goten se sintieron a lo lejos y se fueron propagando cuando chocaban contra las paredes, Trunks miró al pasillo y en él, se delineó la figura del nieto más joven de Bardock. El vedugo del rey no se permitió despegar la vista del tanque de recuperación.

—He confirmado la versión de mi tío, él no le hizo nada a la taaseriana. Dijo que vio en él un _droslos_—expresó mientras Bardock lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Trunks levantó las cejas al no conocer aquella palabra, para su suerte, Goten consultó antes de ir a verlo.—_Droslos_ es un demonio en taaseriano y en muchas de las colonias lejanas.

Trunks abrió los ojos tanto como pudo y me dirigió una mirada furtiva, no parecía un demonio como decía la sirvienta y decidió que había sido una coincidencia favorable que ella se asustara al verme puesto que habían sido más rápidos en dar conmigo y llevarme a la enfermería. El veneno era el importante en este asunto.

—Seguro que Radditz le pareció temible, es mucho más alto que muchos y muy corpulento—dijo Trunks mientras se dirigía al médico. —Cualquier noticia, házmela saber. Cuando despierte, quiero interrogarlo.

El rey le dio una última mirada a mi padre para que lo siguiera, aun cuando pensaba que era una maldad, y comenzaron a moverse, Goten se quedó atrás. En silencio, me vio fruncir el ceño como si estuviera sufriendo y un enjambre de burbujas salió por la manguera bucal. Goten se percató del _ki_ que se estaba alborotando, frunció el ceño pensando que sólo se trataba de un sueño el que me perturbaba y el médico se paró a su lado.

—Él está tratando de volver a la normalidad—expresó el médico erradamente, yo estaba experimentando un cambio completo en mi cuerpo y mi _ki_ era lo que mi sobrino podía ver, mi energía estaba demasiado errática como para afimar lo que el médico decía. Goten sabía cómo leer el _ki_, su hermano se lo había enseñado y su padre, a su vez, se lo enseñó a él... ¿Quién era su padre? ¿El fantasma que Gohan le describía con pasión como si alguna vez él llegara a conocerlo? ¿O el hombre que había muerto peleando contra un ejército de soldados? Goten estaba seguro de que Vegeta no le había dado la vida, pero era más padre que el hombre muerto hace muchos años.

El híbrido hizo el ademán de retirarse cuando una nueva oleada de _ki_ lo alertó. Por supuesto nadie sin su rastreador lo veía y de un momento a otro se vio escudando al anciano médico con su cuerpo cuando una explosión hizo reventar el tanque en el que me encontraba. El sonido del agua fluir y sacar chispas cuando pasaba sobre maquinaria, llegaron rápidamente a los oídos de los dos presentes y el vapor del agua nubló la vista panorámica. Mi cuerpo era una sombra difusa en la enfermería, que se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos, desnudo y totalmente empapado. La cola se onduló con gracia a mi espalda y Goten se incorporó rápidamente. Ya me encontraba a su lado.

—Increíble… esto es increíble—soltó el anciano cuando me vio recuperado y me reí con la boca cerrada. Mi cola se enredó en la cintura para descansar.

—Claro que sí—dije mientras me miraba las manos con felicidad, un nuevo poder se cernía sobre mí y casi podía ver mi aura de maldad traslucir en el aire. Goten se acorbardó al sentir mi _ki_ tan aumentado.

—¿Qué es lo que has hecho, tío? Tú no eras…—dijo Goten y se interrumpió al percatarse de que podía descubrir su capacidad de sentir el _ki_ sin la necesidad de un rastreador. Ni el anciano ni yo nos percatamos de eso, sólo me limité a sonreír con vanidad, sintiéndome más poderoso que nunca.

—¿Tan poderoso? —reí con la boca cerrada y desvié la mirada hacia la salida en la que pronto se llenaría de guardias y del mismísimo rey. El anciano alcanzó una tela para que me secara, inconsciente del peligro que representaba, y me la pasé por la cara y cuello, a la espera de mi padre. Goten se sintió un tanto culpable al mencionar aquello y apartó la mirada.

—Deberías vestirte, tío. No tardarán en llegar—dijo mi sobrino y me causó gracia. Mi ropa la tenía el anciano a mano y comencé a hacerlo, bajo la atenta mirada de Goten, apartado en un rincón de brazos cruzados. Ya tenía puestas las botas, el taparrabos y las muñequeras cuando el rey y su tropa cruzaron el umbral. No temieron de mí al verme y aquello me ofendió, eso no volvería a suceder. Fruncí el ceño al dar con el verdugo del rey, Bardock dio un paso adelante.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —cuestionó el rey con seriedad y le dedicó una mirada fugaz al capitán inquieto. Bardock no era tan tonto como para provocarme, eso no haría más que poner fin a mi vida a manos de él mismo. Mi pelo aún goteaba y dejaba un charco de agua nutritiva a mi paso.

—Mi rey—empecé con una sonrisa insolente y di una reverencia confiada. —El envenenamiento me dio poder, no pude controlarme. Lo lamento—no pude contener una risa burlona y Trunks frunció el ceño un tanto irritado.

—Aparentemente así fue, lo ganó al escapar de la muerte—concluyó mi sobrino sin apartar su vista de mí, no tenía idea porqué me protegía de esa manera, al ser la mano derecha del rey esperaría que me delatara. Quizás había subestimado a Goten, quizás él ansiaba el poder tanto como yo… Pero mi padre no se lo tragó, al parecer no creía en que mi poder aumentado era causa de eso y estrujó sus puños sin poder decir nada para hacerme confesar.

—Radditz, necesito que me digas qué fue lo que hiciste para envenenarte. Los médicos aun no deciden qué fue lo que te sucedió—preguntó el rey extremadamente diplómatico y sonreí.

—No lo sé—mentí con soltura y eso colmó la cordura de mi padre que me encaró, violento.

—¡Tu rey te ha hablado!—Trunks frunció el ceño y miró a padre con extrañeza. —Responde, qué fue lo que hiciste para ganar ese poder. Qué era ese veneno.

—Nadie toma veneno a sabiendas que es veneno, Bardock—le espeté con una aparente tranquilidad pero que explotaría en cualquier momento. Goten se incorporó en cuanto captó que la situación se volvería tensa y yo sonreí, al fin, ellos temían de mí. Sin importar cuánto lo negara, Bardock no creía en mí y pareció olvidar que su rey y un puñado de soldados leales a él estaban presentes, enloquecido por mi camino evidente a la traición.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas, Radditz?—me dijo mientras me rodeaba, en cambio, yo lo seguí una fracción de su trayecto con el rabillo del ojo y cuando se perdió en mi espalda, sonreí con los ojos cerrados.—¿Gloria?

—Siempre tienes la razón, ¿no, padre? —dije mientras apretaba los puños con rabia, me di la vuelta y lo encaré con una mueca vanidosa. —Tú sólo cumples tu deber, es tu deber ser guardia real como también lo es participar en la revuelta de Paragus—fruncí el ceño. —Siempre hablas del destino de cada hombre, padre, y pareciera que mi destino es el más patético de todos mientras que tú…—hice una pausa para reírme vagamente. —Hazlo, di mi nombre al rey y terminemos con esto de una vez. Mátame, no soy Kakarotto. No soy más que un soldado regular al que degradaron de rango por tener un padre como tú. Te hicieron capitán y guardia real en menos de una semana pero se olvidaron de mí. Olvidaron que ya no soy de la sangre de un traidor, soy Radditz, hijo del Bardock…

—No te rías de mí—me contradijo Bardock, mostrándome las encías en un gruñido contenido. —No pedí todo lo que tengo.

—Por supuesto que no, ¿quién quiere ser un héroe? —repliqué con sarcasmo e hice el ademán de retirarme.

—¡No he terminado contigo! —me gritó cuando le di la espalda y me detuve, estiré el cuello hacia un lado mientras curvaba una sonrisa. —Si no olvidas tus ansias de gloria lo único que conseguirás es que te maten.

—¡Me has quitado todo lo que tengo!—grité sin darme cuenta de cuánto había subido el volumen. Luego sonreí y tensé mis músculos, mi padre supo que iba a atacarlo y frunció el ceño con sorpresa. Entonces negó la cabeza suavemente, todo lo que hacía le salía mal y terminaba por perjudicarme cuando quería lo contrario. Las ánimas eran desgraciadas con él.

—¡En el nombre de su rey, paren ahora mismo! —gritó Trunks al tiempo que veía una batalla inevitable. Se encaminó hasta nosotros con la viva imagen de Vegeta en su rostro. —Ustedes me han insultado. Bardock, quiero que te vayas ahora mismo o te haré dormir en un calabozo para que aprendas y en cuanto a ti…—me miró con desprecio. —No he terminado contigo, me dirás ahora mismo lo que pasó y no me mentirás, si lo haces, te mataré.

* * *

La habitación de la princesa estaba sumida en una luz tenue y anaranjada, proveniente de los braseros en los que su sirvienta lanzaba polvos perfumados que se quemaban antes de llegar a las llamas y sacaban destellos de color rosa pálido muy brillante. Bra le gustaba pensar que eran polvos mágicos y su tyrriana le acariciaba el pelo susurrándole palabras en su idioma nativo, canciones de cuna quizás, la princesa no tenía idea y cerraba los ojos pensando en su significado. A veces eran palabras de amor, un cuento de princesas o una pelea heroica entre el bien y el mal. Bra se miró al espejo cuando abrió sus ojos y los tonos anaranjados y oscuros tiñeron su rostro lozano, y las gemas taaserianas enredadas en su pelo le robaron destellos del brasero que perfumaba la habitación con olores dulces. Marron se estrujó más allá sobre la cama de la princesa, aun con imágenes mías, escupiendo sangre y retorciéndome en el suelo.

—No te preocupes, Marron, los tanques de recuperación siempre funcionan—afirmó la princesa con una sonrisa tímida, no teniendo mucha fe de lo que iba a pasar conmigo. Las imágenes sangrientas de la sala del trono eran perturbadoras para las niñas y me veían al cerrar los ojos. La tyrriana le echó más polvos al brasero y el fuego emitió un siseo al consumir el puñado de minerales pulverizados y Marron observó el humo perfumado elevarse como una nube. —¿No es así, Tirri?

—Sí, ama—la tyrriana titubeó un tanto antes de responder y a Bra le pareció que ocultaba algo. Marron les dedicó una mirada cuando supo que algo iba mal.

—Estás mintiendo—la voz de Bra sonó precipitada mientras la encaraba y la sirvienta agachó la cabeza adoptando una posición sumisa.—Estás ocultando algo.

—No, ama, esta no ocultar nada—respondió mirando sus botas pero la princesa no se fió de sus palabras—Es sólo que…

—Dímelo—demandó la princesa con la voz fiera.

—Hombre hablar de lo sucedido, taaseriana mirar _droslos_ en soldado. Taaseriana hablar que _droslos_ apoderar a soldado y casi matar, pero soldado fuerte y pudo imponer fuerza sobre _droslos_ para consumir su energía negra. _Droslos_ malos, _droslos_ ser magia negra—la tyrriana mantuvo la cabeza gacha en toda su explicación y cuando terminó de hablar, nadie se atrevió a hacerlo de vuelta y la habitación se sumió en un profundo silencio. Marron miró a Bra y ambas se contemplaron con un escalofrío besándoles las nucas.

—¿Un _droslos_?—la princesa preguntó asustada. Marron se estremeció con temor, casi podía imaginar que su padre falso era uno también. —¿Qué es un _droslos_?

—_Droslos_ significar demonio, princesa, en colonias lejanas de donde yo venir—dijo la tyrriana con susurros. Trunks las había mandado a la pieza de la princesa, hasta que aclararan el extraño acontecimiento en la sala del trono, conmigo retorciéndome y escupiendo un río de sangre. A simple vista se trataba de un envenenamiento y el rey no esperó a que se aclarara mi ataque para tomar precauciones. Los alimentos que servían las taaserianas se dejaron de comer y el señor de Taas fue recluído en una habitación hasta estar seguros de que la traición no era de su cosecha. —Los _droslos_ se meten en cuerpo de soldados y hacen cometer atrocidades—explicó Tirri, adoptando una posición más segura, y se le acercó a la princesa mientras le sacaba las gemas doradas del pelo de Bra e iba desarmando su peinado forastero mechón a mechón. Marron se alejó de ellas y se dirigió al balcón. Brolly era un _droslos_, de eso estaba segura. Podía ser tan calmo como un estanque tranquilo y al momento siguiente, era un mar profundo y oscuro a merced de una tempestad.

—¿Cómo se pueden sacar a los demonios de los soldados? —preguntó Marron con ansiedad, su voz dulce salía como un hilo poco fluído de agua y Bra la miró con asentimiento debido a su duda asertiva, Tirri negó con la cabeza.

—El soldado vomitar sangre porque _droslos_ se estaba asentando en cuerpo—explicó la tirriana cuando le quitó la última gema del pelo de la princesa. —_Droslos_ saber con quién deben meter, _droslos_ elegir sólo soldados con corazón corrupto, soldados nunca recuperar—hizo un pausa para buscar un cepillo para planchar los bucles que le habían quedado en el cabello lila debido a la complejidad de su peinado. —Existir algunos que decir, _droslos_ se curan cuando el corazón tranquilo, pero no ser verdad…

—¿Ha habido alguien que se recupere de un _droslos_?—Los ojos de Marron se volvieron brillantes y vidriosos, si Brolly podía curarse entonces ella y su madre serían libres. Brolly apenas había tenido incidentes desde que vivían junto a su madre en un planeta remoto, pero sus días eran aburridos y el legendario se pasaba las horas sentado en un asiento tosco que parecía un trono. Brolly casi no les hablaba y miraba perdidamente el horizonte, su madre decía que si no lo perturbaban estarían bien pero a Marron nunca le había parecido vida aquello que conocían como sobrevivir.

—No, ama, no existir _droslos_ curados—culminó la sirvienta y Marron sintió que lloraría, sus ojos le ardían hasta que su cabeza se sentía mareada. —Pero poder preguntar.

—¿A quién? ¿A un mago?—Marron jamás pensó que los magos existieran realmente, ellos sólo habitaban en las historias pero no supo qué otra posibilidad existía. Cuando se escuchó, la rubia supo que había sido sarcástica y bajó la cabeza con desdicha, Brolly era la herencia maldita que le había dejado su madre. La sirvienta dejó de cepillar el pelo de la princesa y la miró fijamente a través del espejo.

—Al _droslos_—sonaba un tanto insolente pero a Marron no le importó y se vio bajando las escaleras del palacio y cruzando los pasillos a mi encuentro pero cuando tuvo que mover las piernas, las sintió pesadas y clavadas al suelo. Después descubrió que estaba temblando y se sintió una tonta, ¿por qué iría a hablarme a mí si ni siquiera podía hablarle a su falso padre sin tiritar? Bufó con angustia. —Hay un cuento que decir _droslos_ enamorar de princesa muy bella, como tú, ama—miró a Bra con una sonrisa.—_Droslos_ destruir mundos enteros sólo por ella pero ella rechazar todas las veces, porque princesas nunca casar con demonios, ella decir, y _droslos_ enfurecer pero no poder hacerle daño aunque querer. La parte del _droslos _que no contaminar, soldado que había sido, no permitir. _Droslos_ no hacer mal a princesas, eso decir cuentos—Pero Marron no era una princesa y se sintió devastada por no ser inmune como en el cuento de la tyrriana.

La sirvienta las acostó en la cama de la princesa cuando las hubo preparada para dormir y aguardó sentada sobre un asiento mientras se entregaban a la inconsciencia. La tyrriana fue la primera en roncar y una niña esperó paciente aquella señal para despabilarse el sueño que la invitaba a cerrar los ojos y salir por la puerta.

* * *

El rey me ordenó que me quedara en la enfermería para que el médico jefe me siguiera examinando aun cuando yo ya sabía que no encontraría nada. Si no había rastros de la manzana al momento de ingresarme, poco lograría horas después del incidente. Mi padre se había ido al momento de que Trunks lo ordenara y me quedé sólo con él y mi sobrino cuando el puñado de centinelas se retiró junto a Bardock. Por mucho que ellos me cuestionaran, yo negaba con la cabeza, a veces con una sonrisa en los labios. Goten me pedía que dijera todo lo que supiera, recordara todo lo que había hecho pero yo no sabía, mi memoria era mala, decía. Al final el rey me creyó no sin antes amenazarme otra vez. Acepté sin protestar, quería colaborar con el rey, dije con una sonrisa y sólo Goten entrecerró los ojos, antes de marcharse.

Horas después, el médico se fue a dormir y me dejó en una camilla incómoda en la que me monitorearía en su ausencia y comencé a cerrar los ojos. La chica se me acercó con sigilo pero era tan torpe que podía escucharla hasta respirar, podía notar el pobre entrenamiento que llevaba a cuestas y esperé paciente a que el intruso saliera de la oscuridad, me llevé una sorpresa cuando de la penumbra se dibujó el rostro bonito de la princesa. Me eché para atrás en un gesto torpe y me golpee la cabeza contra la pared, ella atribuyó mi asombro con el enamoramiento.

—Hola—me dijo con su voz de niña y me sonrió un tanto tímida cuando la miré sorprendido. —¿Te acuerdas de mí? —obviamente lo hacía, todos conocían a la princesa de pelos lilas. —Estaba en la sala del trono cuando colapsaste, quería saber cómo estabas y si eras… un demonio.

—¿Un demonio? —pregunté entre risas estupefactas, simplemente era un soldado de clase baja. —¿Qué te hace pensar que soy un demonio, niña?

—Una criada me dijo que lo eras, la taaseriana que asustaste dijo que eso—explicó como si fuera normal encontrar demonios en el planeta, cuando lo pensé detenidamente, ni siquiera sabía cómo lucía un demonio. —¿Lo eres?

—Sólo soy un soldado…—respondí con la voz pausada y modulada, por si la chica no lograba entenderme. Ella frunció el ceño como si la hubiese desilusionado.

—Pero Tirri dijo que lo eras, sino eres un demonio, ¿por qué asustaste a la taaseriana?—Abrí los ojos tanto como pude, descolocado por sus preguntas tontas. —Ella dijo que recibiría respuestas de ti, dice que los demonios no pueden negarse a las princesas porque se enamoran de ellas. Pero los demonios son demonios y no se quedan con las princesas. Las princesas se quedan con los príncipes y reyes justos, como mi hermano, a los que amarán por el resto de sus vidas—recitó lo que tantas veces había oído con nombres y lugares distintos. Estaba tan convencida de ello que no se detenía a revisar sus palabras para darse cuenta de lo tonto que sonaban.

—Eres tan estúpida—espeté casi irritado y desvié la mirada. Bra abrió la boca en una mueca asombrada, jamás la habían tratado como una estúpida, su día estaba lleno de elogios y palabras bonitas por el mero hecho de nacer bonita, que ni siquiera era un mérito propio. Por un momento pensé que iría a insultarme pero después, por lo callada que estaba, supe que se pondría a llorar. Cada vez que se enojaba, lloraba y no podía sostener una pelea sin derramar una lágrima. —Mira princesa…

—¿Vas-s a retract-arte? —me dijo la tartamuda y me sonrió pese a que su mentón se movía de arriba hacia abajo en un temblor torpe. Le contesté la sonrisa antes de contestarle.

—No, no he dicho ninguna mentira—y se largó a llorar. Puse los ojos en blanco, qué chiquilla tan malcriada, sólo su belleza me resultaba atractiva pero su falta de actitud y fuerza eran más notorias en ese momento. —¿De verdad piensas que te casarás por amor, princesa? Te diré lo que jamás te dijeron, las historias que te cuentan son una mentira, los príncipes no aman a las princesas ni les dedican sus victorias a su amor. Los soldados quieren poder, destruir y matar a sus enemigos, las princesas se ven más bonitas calladas y de cuatro patas mostrando el culo. Ningún soldado te querrá por quién eres, niña, sólo porque a través de ti serán reyes. El poder siempre será la razón de todo.

—Eso no es verdad—me dijo después de que sus ojos desorbitados volvieran a la normalidad, derramó una lágrima en cada lado y se puso pálida. —Mi hermano no es así, Trunks no quiere poder, quiere ser un rey justo…

—¿Es una broma? El rey quiere conquistar al imperio, tiene más sirvientes que tu padre y para que lo sepas también asesina. Es un asesino con poder. Él simplemente quiere más—parecía que cada palabra que le decía la hacía retroceder más, quizás Desconocido estrujaría sus puños hasta que mis tripas salieran por mi boca al no engatusar a la princesa pero la chica me ponía los nervios de punta. La chica era una caricatura de las que no sabía que existían, ¿en qué momento Trunks había permitido que se volviera tan ingenua?

—¿Por qué eres tan cruel?—preguntó luego de una pausa en la que procesaba mis palabras, Bra estaba devastada y descolocada, tal vez sí era un demonio como ella decía.

—¿Acaso pensabas que te iba a dar las gracias por venir a verme?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —me dijo Bra un poco más desafiante, al fin estaba reaccionando como debía ser la princesa del planeta Vegeta. Su tierno mentón siguió meciéndose todavía con un llanto contenido.

—¿Acaso no te quedó claro, princesa? Quiero lo que todos queremos en el fondo: poder —La chica no quiso seguir nuestra conversación y con una mueca de niña enojada se dirigió a la salida, una risa se escapó de mi garganta. —¿No querías respuestas, princesa?

—¡No quiero escuchar mentiras de un _droslos_ como tú!—dijo ella mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarme y después se encaminaba hacia la salida.

—¿Qué mierda es un _droslos_? —le pregunté pero ella no parecía querer volver conmigo, negué con la cabeza pensando que era un insulto que ella había inventado porque no conocía malas palabras. —¡Volverás, princesa! Sé que lo harás, soy el único que te dice la verdad…—espeté casi con desprecio y me sumí nuevamente en la soledad.

* * *

Los pasillos estaban oscuros pero caminaba a paso seguro y constante. Hacía muchas noches que ya no podía conciliar el sueño aunque lo intentara, y Trunks había asumido que eran los problemas que lo estaban aquejando. ¿Vegeta alguna vez había pasado por eso? No lo creía, su padre estaba más interesado en ignorar el desprecio que le profesaban en vez de tratar de reinar su planeta como correspondía y se sintió devastado. Aunque admiraba a su padre por sobre todos los soldados, sabía que nadie lo recordaba como un buen rey.

Trunks llegó a la habitación de su madre tanteando la oscuridad, de la separación de la puerta y el suelo salía luz tenue y presionó el botón. Seripa le abrió la compuerta y la luz interior lo cegó unos instantes pero dio pasos seguros hacia el interior. El rey jamás había visto la Tierra pero pensó que su madre se había molestado en hacer de su habitación personal una copia exacta a lo que había visto en su pasado. La esfera estaba apoyada en un almohadón sobre el mesón de trabajo de su madre, elevado y liberado de todo desorden que se propagaba por toda el laboratorio personal de Bulma.

—Madre—aunque estaba de espaldas a ella, supo que la terrícola ya sabía que se encontraba ahí. —No has salido de aquí en días.

—Y eso nunca pareció molestarte, Trunks—respondió Bulma mientras se separaba de la mesa en la que trabajaba de un empujón y se giraba hacia el rey sin levantarse de su asiento. La cara de cansancio de él le sorprendió y negó con la cabeza suavemente. —No te ves bien, hijo, deberías descansar más… Estaré bien, Trunks, Seripa me cuida. —Sin poder evitarlo, los ojos del rey de reyes se dedicaron a mirar a la protectora de su madre, ella estaba desde antes de que él mismo existiera y en todos sus recuerdos de la infancia, Seripa iba a donde su madre fuera. La colona era mucho más fiel de lo que ella misma aceptaba.

Bulma se levantó para dirigirse hasta él y lo descubrió viendo a la colona, Trunks se sobresaltó cuando su madre le acarició el rostro. La terrícola sonrió cuando los ojos que ella le había heredado se cruzaron con los suyos.

—Veo el fuego de Vegeta en ti—susurró con una sonrisa y lo soltó. Se volteó nuevamente al mesón de trabajo y al revolver los papeles garabateados en cálculos, algunos se deslizaron al suelo con una lenta procesión y se descubrieron los prototipos fallidos y herramientas que Bulma había olvidado debajo de su desorden. Trunks se le acercó mientras recogía los cálculos de su madre y los iba leyendo en silencio. Aun cuando él solía escaparse de las lecciones de su madre, Trunks era capaz de comprender las divagaciones de Bulma y las notaciones terrícolas eran conocidas para él. —Cuando era pequeña fui capaz de crear el radar del dragón de las esferas de la Tierra, no pensé que sería difícil reproducir los cálculos que ya había hecho hace años. Me demoré más de lo que esperaba pero aquí está—le extendió un prototipo al que todavía no le ponía una carcasa, Trunks lo miró con su palma abierta y con cuidado, apretó el botón que sobresalía. El aparato pitó cuando se encendió y la pantalla brilló verde. Un punto titiló muy cerca del centro que simbolizaba la posición del radar y miró entonces la esfera gigante de reojo. —Seripa, por favor.

La colona se acercó y tomó la reliquia entre sus brazos antes de comenzar a trasladarse por toda la habitación de la reina. El punto del radar comenzó a moverse también y Trunks se sobresaltó, Bulma se rió un tanto.

—No veo las demás esferas—espetó Trunks sabiendo el porqué—Supongo que un rango mayor no es posible.

—Por lo que sabemos, las demás esferas pueden estar en cualquier lugar del universo, Trunks—respondió la reina mientras veía a Seripa dejar la esfera sobre un almohadón que impedía que rodara. —¿El señor de Taas ha dicho algo de la esfera?

—No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él todavía—explicó Trunks sintiéndose extrañamente irresponsable. —Hoy un soldado colapsó en la sala del trono. No han sabido qué le ha sucedido pero el médico jefe me ha sugerido que fue veneno.

—¿Por qué me dices esto, Trunks?—preguntó la reina, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y Bulma tuvo la necesidad de abrazarse a sí misma. Seripa entrecerró los ojos con extrañeza.

—Conozco a mis hombres, ellos no usarían veneno, es deshonroso—dijo el rey de reyes con el ceño fruncido. —Freezer ya debe estar moviendo sus hilos, debemos estar preparados. Han pasado diez años de calma, Freezer no querrá esperar más para apoderarse de Vegeta—hizo una pausa, a Bulma le pareció que había guardado lo más importante para el final. —Debemos resguardar las esferas para que no caigan en manos de nuestros enemigos, madre, incluso de nosotros mismos. Hay que juntarlas y vigilarlas.

—¿Irás a buscarlas? —preguntó la reina casi con miedo pero Trunks negó con la cabeza.

—Si voy yo levantaré sospechas, mandaré a alguien más para recolectarlas y tengo planeado separarlas. Cada esfera estará al cuidado de un soldado y las vigilarán hasta la muerte. Seré el vigilante de esta, Goten tendrá otra y así, hasta cumplir las siete—se volteó a mirar a la colona. —Sería un honor que fueras vigilante de una esfera, Seripa, eres de la confianza de mi madre.

—El honor sería el mío, mi rey—la guerrera amansó la cabeza con obediencia y sonrió de lado.

—Bardock será otro de los vigilantes—comunicó a la reina con una vacilación. —Sigo pensando quiénes serán los tres restantes, madre, pero todavía queda tiempo. Mandaré a alguien a Taas lo antes posible pero necesitaré más radares.

—Haré todos los que necesites, Trunks—respondió obediente su madre y el rey sonrió. —Deberías mandar a Bra a Taas, es lejano y seguro. Freezer jamás se acercará tanto a la periferia, al menos no por ahora. Estará segura allá…

—No. Bra es la princesa heredera de Vegeta, no debe irse del planeta a menos de que esté desposada. El señor de Taas pretende unirla con su heredero y no le daré esa oportunidad, así como él existen muchos vasallos que quieren lo mismo. Bra necesita a un soldado que sea capaz de protegerla, de lo contrario no podrá salir de Vegeta en donde mis hombres la protegen.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora**: Ahora ya saben a lo que me refiero con los vigilantes xD Me sorprende lo rápido que estoy yendo con respecto a la trama, quizás termine antes de lo que tenía pensado... Comenzaré a explayar lo que recuerdo tenía planeado para esta nota de autora:

Droslos, pensé la palabra cuando estaba en la ducha, empecé a deformar la palabra Dragón y llegué a Droslos sin saber cómo xD Como esta historia es de "fantasía" y me parece que los cimientos de DBZ son muy fantásticos, me di la oportunidad de jugar con magia negra y cosas así, al menos en las colonias lejanas los tratan como magia negra xD

Me enterneció Bra y su ingenuidad y las malas respuestas pero francas que daba Radditz, él ya lo dijo "es el único que le dice la verdad" y eso es lo que me encantó de ellos. Sé que el RadditzxBra se hizo famoso por SuperBrave y que sólo ella tiene historias de esa pareja, me siento una ladrona xD pero comencé la historia cuando ella escribía sus historias y era una ignorante, por eso, no quiero llevarlos a ser pareja, para no pecar tanto jaja

¿Qué más? Sé que Marron no apareció tanto ahora pero tendrá más protagonismo después, lo juro. Y más encontrones con el rey, por supuesto jaja. Brolly también hará su aparición así que calmación!

Gracias a los comentarios de asaia16, JazminM, Sybilla's Song, Prl16, yukkoame, Filonauta y la persona que comentó en el anonimato, y si, Bra sigue enamorada de Zarbon, sólo que no lo he mencionado xD

Muchos cariños desde my land, muchos buenos deseos para ustedes, mis lectores, y si llegaron hasta aquí, los felicito, han leído demasiado xD RP.


	27. Los humanos

**27**

**Los humanos**

* * *

Leryce era una _saiyan_ joven y su misión estaba en Kanatyr. Vigilar al planeta vasallo mientras cumplía su turno era una de las promesas que había hecho el rey Trunks al momento de convertirlos en sus protegidos, y aunque exteriormente debía aparentar que no era una colona común, solía escaparse de la base para recorrer las calles que deleitaban sus ojos. Kanatyr como muchas de las vasallas de Vegeta, contaba con una cultura casi intacta y los colores y olores de su pueblo le impactaban por su belleza.

La guerrera recorría la ciudad dos veces por día, una en la mañana y otra durante la noche, y Kanatyr renacía y moría cada día de manera distinta. Primero, su sol amarillo decoraba sus calles con oro brillante y al retirarse el primer sol, llegaba el siguiente, uno más pequeño y lejano, de llamas verdes que oscurecía las calles y a la gente.

Al cerrar la puerta de acceso de la base, Leryce suspiró con cansancio y se encontró sola, sus compañeros se la pasaban entrenando dentro de la base subterránea, un piso más debajo de donde ella se encontraba. Ninguno de sus compañeros podía ver lo que ella veía en Kanatyr, a sus preciosas calles, sus soles y su gente. Ah, su gente… Leryce creía que quizás no amaba al planeta arrodillado tanto como ella pensaba, sino que a un hijo de él, un kanatyreano que la había cautivado desde que se conocieron. Era fuerte, como su sangre _saiyan_ le demandaba, y tan distinto a ella como fuera posible. Su piel era negra como la noche pero arrancaba destellos dorados cuando sudaba, y sus ojos eran dos soles brillantes, verdes como el segundo día de Kanatyr. Se encontraban cada vez que ella salía a hacer su ronda pero no todo los días como ella hubiese querido. Y ese día no se habían visto.

Leryce escuchó un ruido desde el interior y su rastreador percibió una fuente de energía. El ruido era tenue y luchaba por ser silencioso, a Leryce se le iluminó el rostro cuando más fuentes de energía eran descubiertas por su rastreador.

—¿Quién anda ahí?—su voz retumbó en los pasillos e hizo un esfuerzo para permanecer neutra, si sus compañeros querían asustarla, no quería parecerlo.—¿Leek?—El silencio que hubo de respuesta sólo se vio interrumpido cuando el sonido anunciaba la presencia de alguien. —¿Paes?

—Mi amor—le llamó un fantasma a su espalda, y Leryce ahogó un grito cuando su kanatyreano le tocó el hombro. Su rastreador pitó inútilmente anunciando la dirección obvia del susodicho. —No quise asustarte, sólo quería verte…—replicó el intruso con torpeza, Leryce sonrió con sorpresa.

—No deberías estar aquí, Leek y Paes podrían descubrirnos—respondió queriendo sonar enfadada pero pronto se vio colgada del cuello de su amado. El arrodillado sonrió con malicia y Leryce se estremeció pensando en lo que el kanatyreano quería hacer con ella. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Lo que debí hacer desde un principio—respondió él mientras ponía sus manos en las clavículas de la chica, haciéndola suspirar. Sus manos gentiles recorrieron su piel hasta llegar a su cuello y apretó. Apretó con tanta fuerza que la inexperta Leryce no tuvo la oportunidad de pedir ayuda, ella intentó golpearlo pero nunca imaginó que el arrodillado tuviera tanta fuerza.

* * *

Marron se hincó con delicadeza frente a una ventana y con las manos se apartó las telas rojas de sus rodillas, para que el vestido que le había regalado la reina no se le estropeara contra el suelo. Al mirar por la ventana, no vio más que suelos rojizos y un cielo ensangrentado, con nubes casi extintas del color de los ojos de la reina. Su padre le habría contado de la Tierra muchas veces, era verde y azul, de aire húmedo en invierno y perfumado en verano. Miles de especies habitaban los bosques, desiertos y montañas. Incluso había mares que cubrían la tierra más allá de donde alcanza la vista. Agua, ella no sabía cómo había sobrevivido su vida sin agua. A veces en el pequeño planeta en el que vivía llovía pero sabía que en el planeta de su progenitor lo hacía más, con tormentas y luces que caían del cielo. Lo único que caía del cielo de Vegeta eran murallas de arena alborotada.

Marron cerró los ojos y juntó las palmas de sus manos, esperando volver a abrirlos y mirar el verde y el azul que reemplazarían el rojo y el morado de Vegeta.

—Marron—la chica abrió los ojos con susto y se levantó de un salto del suelo, provocándole un mareo fugaz.—No quise asustarte, lo lamento. ¿Estabas rezando?

—Sí, Su Alteza—su voz dulce le salió brusca y controló sus instintos de enrojecer al ver al rey de reyes a su lado. La muchacha calló al instante y se dedicó a mirar al suelo, Trunks sonrió sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Qué es lo que estabas pidiendo?—preguntó de pronto el rey de reyes, urgido por volver a hacerla hablar. —Si se puede saber, por supuesto—se corrigió enseguida, pensando que Marron podía sentirse obligada a contarle un secreto sólo porque el rey se lo ordenaba.

—Lo usual, Su Alteza—quiso culminar la rubia y al mirarlo a los ojos, tuvo que apartar la mirada antes de enrojecer de vergüenza.—Por la salud de mi madre y el bienestar de mi padre—mintió con pesar pero pudo sonreír para pasar desapercibida, Trunks sonrió con amabilidad.—Pero no sé si los dioses me escucharán desde aquí. No he visto un lugar apropiado para rezar, Su Alteza.

—No se veneran dioses aquí, sólo los dioses de las colonias a los que mis sirvientes les rezan—explicó Trunks casi con pesar. —Pero puedes hacerlo donde quieras, Marron. No creo que los dioses se nieguen a tus plegarias. —Marron sonrió como respuesta y comenzaron a caminar, él era unas dos cabezas más alto que ella y su capa roja ondeaba al caminar. A la rubia se le cruzó por la mente el que ella misma tenía los colores de Vegeta en el vestido que Bulma le había dado. —¿Has recorrido el palacio, Marron?

—Sólo lo que Bra me ha enseñado, me temo que no es mucho, desde el _droslos_ del banquete no se nos ha permitido salir mucho de la habitación de la princesa—el rey detuvo su andar cuando escuchó la palabra foránea y tuvo que repetirla mentalmente para ubicarla en su memoria. Una punzada de dolor le detuvo el corazón y sintió que toda su sangre se congelaba, sólo por un momento. —¿He dicho algo malo, mi señor?

—¿Dónde escuchaste esa palabra? ¿_Droslos_?—indagó con desconfianza y Marron se sintió cohibida, culpable de haber dicho algo que no debía.

—Lo lamento, Su Alteza, creo que no debí haberle contado eso…—Marron enrojeció y quiso correr para esconderse, volver al planeta de donde había llegado pero el rey le tomó el brazo con suavidad. Su contacto la hizo enrojecer más y sus piernas se le hicieron agua.

—Llámame Trunks, sólo Trunks—pidió el rey de reyes con gentileza pero sin dejar de lado su preocupación. —Ahora dime, Marron, dónde escuchaste esa palabra…

—¿Alguien saldrá perjudicado, mi señor?—preguntó sinceramente y Trunks no supo qué responderle. Se encogió de hombros y Marron negó una vez con la cabeza.—Entonces no le diré.

Bardock se les acercó con lentitud y se detuvo a unos quince pasos de dónde estaban, Marron miró al veterano con insistencia hasta que el rey se diera por aludido.

—Los humanos han llegado, mi rey—anunció mi padre con cautela y Trunks lo miró con sorpresa, volvió a concentrarse en la rubia fugazmente antes de responder.

—Dile a mi madre que me encuentre en la sala de tronos—ordenó y Bardock en vez de asentir, volvió a abrir la boca.

—Ya se le ha avisado, lo está esperando junto a Seripa en la sala de tronos—respondió y Trunks no tuvo más remedio que asentir. Dio un paso hacia delante casi con vacilación y no supo cómo despedirse de la rubia, Marron lo hizo primero debido a las ganas urgentes que tenía de salir del lugar y refugiarse de su traición a la tyrriana, quien les había hecho el favor de averiguar lo que había sucedido conmigo.

—Hasta luego, mi señor—Marron hizo una reverencia apresurada y se fue casi al trote. El rey la siguió con los ojos hasta que desapareció de la vista y se limitó a seguir a Bardock con desgano.

* * *

El rey Trunks ayudó a su madre a subir las escaleras de la plataforma de los tronos y mi padre se puso a su lado y Seripa al otro. Los federados no tardaron en llegar cuando la comitiva de los primeros humanos llegó al planeta, serían unos cincuenta individuos a lo mucho y Videl miraba a la entrada casi con desesperación a la espera de que su padre se dibujara al final del pasillo. Gohan la intentaba calmar con palabras suaves al oído y ella se sacudía con ansiedad.

Goten abría la marcha del grupo, Trunks esperaba que la compañía de un híbrido de humano los fuera amansando y entraran en confianza más rápido con ellos. Desde que habían pisado el planeta Vegeta se les había prometido ser libres y Trunks quería darles la bienvenida junto a su madre, por petición de ella misma.

El segundo hijo de Kakarotto los dejó a los pies de las escaleras del trono y los cincuenta humanos se quedaron ahí, mirando con sus caras demacradas después de años de invasión y con la idea de que tener esperanza no era otra cosa más que una desilusión aplazada.

—¿Dónde está mi padre? —preguntó quedamente Videl mientras buscaba desesperada entre las caras de esos desconocidos. Gohan tomó a la terrícola por los hombros pero ella se sacudió con violencia de su agarre. La reina los observaba desde su posición elevada aunque los dos quisieran disminuir el volumen de su discusión.—¿Dónde está? Prometiste que sería de los primeros en salir de la Tierra.

—Seguramente viene en el que sigue. Videl, por favor, cálmate.—La terrícola fiera se estremeció una última vez más cuando el rey empezó a hablar, obviando por educación la ofuscación de Videl.

—Humanos, sean bienvenidos al planeta Vegeta. Como bien deben saber, soy hijo de dos mundos y mi madre es terrícola como ustedes. No serán nuestros esclavos ni les pediremos nada a cambio de su alojamiento aquí pero tengan seguridad en una cosa. Cuando los tiempos sean mejores, podremos poner fin al asedio que sufre la Tierra y ustedes podrán volver con toda libertad—dijo el rey de reyes con amabilidad y Bulma asentía cada vez que sus palabras destramaban el plan que tenía para ellos, guardándose las ganas de bajar las escaleras para abrazarlos y decirles que estaría todo bien.

El humano que estaba frente al rey Trunks no cambió la cara demacrada cuando se atrevió a hablar y sus compañeros se mantuvieron pacientes al momento en que los dejaran retirarse.

—¿Somos libres dices? ¿De qué somos libres exactamente?—Seripa entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza y Bardock le dio una mirada para que se tranquilizara. —Tu padre fue el que nos atacó en primer lugar, él nos entregó a los hombres de Freezer y nos hizo sus esclavos. La Tierra estaba mucho mejor sin ustedes, y tú…—el hombre le dedicó una mirada a Bulma con desprecio. —No eres mejor que ellos, nos traicionaste... No eres una reina, eres una puta.—Bulma los miró con sorpresa y antes de que respondiera a la ofensa, Trunks levantó una mano.

—Déjalo hablar—dijo el rey de reyes con el ceño fruncido y el humano se permitió reír, ningún otro humano se atrevió a hacerlo y callaron mostrando sus caras desdichadas como piedras.

—Tú no nos has salvado, niño, seguimos siendo esclavos y lo seguiremos siendo hasta que tú y tu reino se hagan cenizas. Freezer también lo hará en su tiempo y todos descansaremos en paz entonces. Te maldigo a ti, a tu familia y a tu pueblo—finalizó el humano con desprecio y se dio la vuelta, invitando a sus compañeros a hacer lo mismo. Los andrajosos terrícolas marcharon solemnemente hasta la salida y Videl los siguió furiosa. Nadie más se atrevió a mover un músculo y fue Goten quien levantó las cejas mientras suspiraba, haciendo entrever que ya pronosticaba esa respuesta de parte de los libertos al haber marchado con ellos a la sala de los tronos.

—¡Humanos insolentes!—bramó la reina con las manos hechas dos puños mientras con un pie daba un golpe sonoro contra el suelo. Se dio vuelta hacia Seripa y se cruzó de brazos esperando tranquilizarse. —No soy ninguna puta…—Seripa asintió con el ceño fruncido y miró a mi padre con insistencia.

—Puedes irte, Gohan—dijo con la voz queda Bardock dirigiéndose a su nieto y el federado asintió con la cabeza en dirección a Trunks pero el rey no lo vio. El hijo de Vegeta tenía una expresión huraña y era como si no lo estuviera viendo aunque se parara enfrente suyo. Gohan se escabulló de la sala con su capa blanca ondeando en el aire y Goten siguió con la mirada a su hermano hasta que se perdió por el pasillo, luego se permitió tomar la palabra.

—Déjalos. No necesitas a los humanos…—replicó Goten mientras se cruzaba de brazos pero Trunks no lo escuchó.

—¡Por supuesto que necesito a los humanos!—exclamó el rey con furia. —¿Cómo pretendo ser rey si no puedo proteger a mi gente? Ellos son nuestra sangre, Goten, nuestras vidas están y siempre estarán ligadas a la Tierra.

—Deja de buscar la aprobación de todos, Trunks, o terminarás muerto. Los humanos están cansados, han vivido muchos más males de los que podamos imaginar. Déjalos ir, déjalos en paz. Ya los escuchaste, Trunks, no te quieren—las palabras de Goten fueron como una puñalada y Bardock no tardó en apoyar a su nieto.

—El muchacho tiene razón, tenemos muchos más problemas de los que preocuparnos. Los humanos estarán bien mientras se queden en el planeta, Freezer es quien debemos mantener vigilado—apuntó el guardia real pero Trunks movió la cabeza a modo de negación, el ceño fruncido le daba el aire de Vegeta y su madre se giró sólo para ver reflejado a su esposo en su hijo. Bulma quedó con la boca abierta cuando Trunks bajó las escaleras, ofuscado.

* * *

Gohan recorrió los pasillos de la base apostada en la órbita del planeta Vegeta con furia, su ceño fruncido hacía temblar a cualquier guerrero que lo viera pero el terrícola sólo buscaba a uno. Al abrir una compuerta, la figura redonda de Dodoria se dibujó en la habitación y no dudó en entrar para pedir explicaciones. Dodoria no lo vio llegar, si lo hizo, no se notó pero a Gohan eso apenas le importó al momento de pararse frente de él.

—¿Dónde está Zarbon?—comenzó con seriedad y Dodoria se encogió de hombros. —Lo he estado buscando por toda la base y no lo encuentro. Si está tramando algo…—amenazó pero el gordo general le interrumpió.

—Zarbon siempre está tramando algo—dijo con simpleza. —No me sorprendería que estuviera en el planeta Vegeta, exacerbando los ánimos de los soldados o incluso cortejando a la princesa—inventó al azar sin saber lo cierto de sus palabras.

—¡Eso es traición!—masculló Gohan con irritación, desde que Vegeta había muerto tenía entendido que Freezer iría a plegar sus fuerzas para respetar el acuerdo de que ningún federado era bienvenido sin invitación. —Estuve en el planeta Vegeta hasta ahora y nunca me lo topé, ¡dónde está!

—Dime, muchacho, ¿lo has visto aquí?—algo en el tono burlón del general hizo que Gohan le creyera y respiró profundamente con enfado. Zarbon debía estar haciendo de las suyas en Vegeta, infringiendo la ley del propio rey Trunks.

—Cuando nos fuimos de la Tierra, el padre de Videl… Los prisioneros terrícolas, ¿qué hicieron con ellos? —Gohan tuvo miedo de la respuesta pero cuando Dodoria puso los ojos en blanco, no tuvo que escuchar más para entenderlo. El enojo se le estaba transformando lentamente en desdicha, cada palabra que le dijera Dodoria sería una punzada de dolor en su corazón.

—Los mataron en cuanto se fueron, Zarbon lo quiso así porque tú no cumpliste con tu tarea y bueno, ya te había puesto el ojo. Freezer nunca te hubiese aceptado de no ser por Zarbon. Deberías darle las gracias, muchacho…—una risa gangosa decoró la revelación de Dodoria y Gohan no hizo más que callar y retroceder sobre sus pasos, para retirarse de esa habitación. No tardó tanto en ubicar a la presencia de Videl al interior de la nave y se dirigió hacia ella con rapidez. Ella no lloraba ni tenía un ataque de rabia, sólo se encontraba sentada en la oscuridad con la postura erguida, mirando a la nada. Si ella notó su presencia en la habitación, no lo demostró.

—Tu padre…—comentó el híbrido mientras caminaba al centro de la estancia en donde se encontraba la chica, no sabía como decírselo, sólo que debía hacerlo sin muchos rodeos. Videl apreciaba cuando era directo pero ésta vez negó con la cabeza mientras una lágrima solitaria se escurría por la mejilla.

—No lo digas, Gohan—pidió la terrícola, tratando de controlar el temblor de su mentón. Suspiró una vez mientras cerraba los ojos y se estremeció con ira. —Los terrícola ya me lo han dicho, los federados lo mataron cuando nos marchamos…—su voz se hizo un hilo inconsolable que murió en un quejido.

—Videl, lo lamento—dijo con un nudo en la garganta pero ella negó nuevamente con la cabeza, en silencio. —Esto fue mi culpa. No tenía idea de…

—No lo es—lo interrumpió con la voz brusca. —Los humanos tienen razón, esto no hubiese sucedido si el malnacido de Vegeta no hubiese invadido… Él nos vendió a Freezer, Gohan, él empezó todo esto. Vengaré a mi padre, Gohan, y ese niño que lo heredó…

—¡Trunks no tiene la culpa! Él es bueno, es un buen hombre…—Gohan la miró sorprendido, intentó abrazarla para que se calmara pero ella se apartó. —Tú no entiendes, Videl, no conoces a Trunks… Freezer eventualmente habría invadido a la Tierra, fue Vegeta pero pudo haber sido otro.

—Pero fue Vegeta—la ira de Videl se le notaba en los ojos. —Y yo tomaré partido por mi raza, Gohan. Vengaré a mi padre. Ahora, qué eres…—la terrícola le acarició el rostro. —¿Eres humano o _saiyan_?

—Humano, Videl—sollozó Gohan sabiendo que lo llevaban por la senda del odio. Videl lo envolvió con sus brazos y lo sintió temblar de dolor. En el interior, Gohan sabía que Goten se quedaría en el bando equivocado del conflicto.

* * *

Cuando Trunks entró a la sala de entrenamiento, Bra se levantó del suelo con un salto y quedó tiesa de la impresión cuando divisó a Bardock cerrando la marcha. Se puso pálida cuando comprendió que su hermano no la encontró entrenando como debía, la princesa se había sentado en el suelo cuando se había cansado de dar vueltas por toda la habitación con una gravedad ligeramente aumentada. Nappa se dobló en una fugaz reverencia y Bra sudó miedo, Trunks no venía con la mejor cara que tenía y le dio una mirada a la cámara que parecía nueva. Unos golpes en las paredes podían provenir sólo de Nappa. El rey arrugó la nariz y la princesa tuvo ganas de llorar, el entrenamiento que ella estaba siguiendo era bastante vago y Bra lo sabía pero no hacía nada para mejorarlo. Por primera vez, Trunks se arrepintió de haberle dado tanto a su hermana.

—Tendré que asumir que estabas descansando—replicó de pronto el joven rey, buscando tener un tono más bien irónico, pero por más que lo intentara, la frustración se le colaba con facilidad. —¿O no, hermanita? ¿Estás entrenando, Bra?

—Trunks… yo—el hablar de la princesa se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía la mente en blanco, incapaz de decir algo inteligible. Cuando Trunks suspiró con cansancio, a Bra le tembló el mentón.

—Afuera. Déjenme a solas con mi hermana—demandó con educación a los hombres que se encontraban presentes y tanto Nappa como Bardock se alejaron después de asentir con las cabezas. La chica se sintió desesperada, como si el mundo se acabara para ella. —¿Sabes que eres una princesa guerrera, Bra?—la pequeña asintió sin mucha fuerza. —Debes saber pelear, debes entrenarte. Los hombres esperan tanto de mí como de ti.

—Lo sé pero…—Trunks la interrumpió con una mano alzada y una negación con la cabeza.

—No lo sabes, de otra manera estarías entrenándote como corresponde a la realeza como nosotros—le replicó con la voz serena, Trunks no podía enojarse con ella por mucho tiempo. Bra bajó la cabeza y su hermano sonrió apenado, con una mano le levantó el mentón lo suficiente para que lo mirara. —Estamos a punto de entrar en una guerra y no podré protegerte siempre, debes hacerlo por ti misma. Si algo me llegara a suceder…

—No te sucederá nada, Trunks. Eres el rey de reyes, eres el rey más justo, los buenos siempre ganan…—su voz de niña de pronto le sonó tonta y sus argumentos peores. Trunks sonrió con la amabilidad que su padre no tenía.

—No siempre es así, Bra, las historias que escuchas no son necesariamente verdaderas—hizo una pausa para ponerse más serio. —El que se rinde es el que pierde y si yo pierdo, muero. Tú eres mi heredera, Bra, debes estar preparada para cualquier eventualidad.

—¡No!—los ojos lilas de la princesa buscaron los de su hermano mayor y se vieron reflejados en el otro, los mismos colores. —No puedes morir…

—No pretendo hacerlo, Bra, pero debes estar preparada—la expresión del rey de reyes se hizo seria y con su mano le tocó con un brazo, un remezón en el cuerpo de la chica la hizo comprender que estaba a punto de llorar. —¿Serás una princesa, Bra, o la princesa guerrera que eres?

—Entrenaré—dijo ella con los ojos abiertos y aguados. —Lo prometo pero no…

—Prometo que no moriré—sonrió con tristeza y acarició suavemente una mejilla de su hermana. Cuando comprendió que se pondría a llorar, Trunks se dio vuelta para darle la espalda y liberarla de la vergüenza de ser vista en ese estado. El rey optó por cambiar de tema, la razón por la que había ido en primer lugar.—Bra, desde ahora tienes otra doncella a tu cuidado, me vi en la urgencia de trasladar a tu tyrriana a otro lugar.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Bra sonaba casi enfadada y Trunks supo que no estaría contenta con su decisión.

—Ella cometió una imprudencia al contarte lo del _droslos_, ya tienes la cabeza llena de tonterías como para que estés escuchando leyendas sin sentido—explicó sin darse vuelta pero supo que la chica había abierto la boca con sorpresa. El tema de las historias que llenaban de fantasías a la princesa debía terminar y Trunks no esperaría ningún minuto más para ello. Bra debía madurar y hacerlo rápido. —Ya no eres una niña a la que le cuentan historias para entretenerla, eres una princesa, Bra, debes actuar como tal.

—¿Cómo te atreves? Esa tyrriana ha estado conmigo desde que era pequeña, ¡cómo te atreves a alejarla de mí!—la princesa casi gritaba de lo enfadada que estaba y Trunks cerró los ojos cuando su tono se hizo doloroso. —Ella me dijo la verdad, el soldado que colapsó en la sala del trono era un _droslos_, ¿cómo no lo puedes ver? Nappa me dijo que Radditz no tenía el poder que tiene ahora, dice que pensabas subirlo de rango…

—¡Basta!—sólo subió un poco su volumen para que la chica lo escuchara y Bra se sintió ofendida. El rey se volteó para verla a los ojos. —Escúchate, piensa en lo que dices… ¿demonios? No creo en magia, Bra, creo en hechos. Los únicos demonios que existen están aquí, rodeándonos, esperando a que nos equivoquemos para matarnos, ¿y tú lo atribuyes a demonios?

—¿Por qué no creer en demonios cuando crees en esferas mágicas que conceden deseos?—la voz de Bra se quebraba con facilidad pero aun así lograba mantener su enfado casi intacto. El rey de reyes frunció el ceño. —Mamá me contó lo que planeas hacer, Trunks. Dices que no crees en magia pero crees en las esferas de la Tierra…

—Esto no se trata de lo mismo, Bra. Mamá no debería haberte contado de eso—reflexionó con seriedad y se miraron con la misma expresión enfadada. Lila contra lila. —Deja de creer en cuentos, Bra, vivimos en la realidad—dijo Trunks con dureza y se dio la vuelta para dar por terminada esa conversación para encaminarse hasta la salida pero cuando tuvo la intención de abrir la puerta, ésta se abrió sola, dejando ver a mi padre en el pasillo. Su expresión le heló la sangre a Trunks. —¿Qué?

—Los hombres que dejó en Kanatyr han empezado a matar a los kanatyreanos. El planeta ha mandado una señal de auxilio, mi rey. —Trunks arrugó la nariz mientras abría los ojos con sorpresa, Bardock le lanzó una mirada furtiva a la princesa quien se tapaba la boca por la impresión.

—¿Cuáles son los nombres de esos traidores?—espetó el rey con furia contenida y comenzó a caminar, Bardock se vio en la obligación de seguirlo pero se despidió de la princesa con una reverencia breve.

—Leek, Paes y Leryce, Su Majestad—recitó con obediencia y luego añadió: —Leryce está muerta, la ha matado un kanatyreano. Sospechamos que eso inició la carnicería.

—Sea como fuera, ellos no deberían asesinar a nuestros protegidos. Partiremos enseguida, Bardock, pero antes debo hablar con Goten. Prepara las naves y elige a quién desees para que nos acompañe.

—Entendido, Trunks—y Bardock se marchó por el primer pasillo por el que pasaron. Trunks iba con la cara descompuesta, si las colonias sabían de la matanza de Kanatyr, les empezarían a dar la espalda y en Vegeta no estaban preparados para hacerle frente a una guerra sin el apoyo de los planetas arrodillados.

* * *

—Radditz—me llamó una voz tímida desde la espalda y me giré sobre mis talones para ver a una sirvienta encapuchada. Sonreí un tanto con extrañeza.

—Vete, esclava—apenas le di una mirada y volví a mi entrenamiento. La chica se estremeció molesta bajo la capa y percibí que se quejaba contenida para no explotar en medio de la sala de entrenamiento.

—¡No soy una esclava!—exclamó la chiquilla con enfado y fue lo bastante inteligente como para aplacar su voz para pasar lo más desapercibida posible. La princesa calló unos instantes para calmarse y mirar a los alrededores por testigos. —Tenías razón—explicó de forma queda y arrugué la nariz mientras miraba a todos lados buscando sus guardias, no los vi pero eso no me dejó tranquilo. La tomé por los brazos para zamarrearla un poco, era baja como había sido Vegeta y yo era demasiado alto, mi mera sujeción la hizo chillar de terror y la encaré con una mezcla de miedo y enojo. Si llegaba a joderme como lo había hecho la taaseriana, juraría que la mataría.

—¡¿A qué has venido?! —le pregunté con la voz contenida y miré una vez más hacia los alrededores, su chillido había servido para alertar a los demás soldados que entrenaban en esas salas gemelas pero la capa que ella había usado para no levantar sospechas le cubría de la cabeza a los pies y no habían indicios de sus pelos ni ojos lilas. Podía ser cualquiera pero una esclava era lo que se les venía a la cabeza debido a su debilidad. —¿Estás loca? Me matarán si me ven contigo—y tomada de un brazo, la guié a la salida. Los soldados nos dedicaron unos segundos más de concentración y volvieron a sus entrenamientos. La princesa no tardó en soltar sus primeros lagrimones.

—Trunks jamás me dejará salir del planeta sin desposarme, él me ha mentido. Nunca ha querido que salga del palacio y menos me permitirá salir del planeta, él solamente quiere tener asegurado el trono…—casi se puso a llorar en la esquina en donde la dejé y bufé con irritación, no era la maldita amiga de la princesa como para que viniera con sus problemas. No me interesaba.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga?—pregunté con desesperación pero procurando no levantar la voz y ella entrecerró los ojos ante mi irritación. Cuando terminé ella no dudó en exponer sus soluciones pero yo ya no quise escucharla y di un paso para atrás.

—¡Espera! Eres el único que me dice la verdad en este palacio, por favor. Si digo algo, Trunks siempre termina sabiéndolo… No puedo confiar en nadie.

—Ni en mí, princesa. Ahora vete—le ordené exasperado y ella me tomó de un brazo para que no me fuera. Quise gritarle que se fuera, que era una tonta y que se moriría pronto sino dejaba de serlo pero no pude, habían demasiados oídos dispuestos a susurrarle verdades al rey.

—No me iré—un atisbo de determinación se asomó por su voz delicada y quebradiza, y me quedé quieto por la impresión. —Soy la princesa, puedo darte todo lo que me pidas. Sólo quiero saber la verdad.

—¿Todo lo que te pida? —le repetí puesto que siempre habían restricciones al momento de hacer tratos al aire y ella volvió a ser la princesa sumisa de siempre. Titubeó un tanto antes de pensar en lo que había dicho y se horrorizó.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?—preguntó ella temblorosa e instintivamente se llevó una mano hasta su capa y se la subió hasta quedar sobre el cuello. Fruncí los labios un tanto ofendido, su virginidad era algo que duraba hasta un segundo y después de ese segundo, todo iba a seguir igual para mí, en cambio, el collar…

—¿Sigues siendo igual de estúpida?—mascullé mientras miraba a otro lado para que no viera mi expresión insolente y ella abrió la boca con las cejas contraídas, por un momento pensé que me insultaría hasta que recordé lo poco de Vegeta que tenía. Era una chiquilla que jamás había solucionado sus propios problemas.

—No lo soy—apenas dijo debido al llanto que se asomaba por sus palabras. Hizo bien al contenerse, de no haberlo hecho me habría marchado.

—Muy bien—respondí con una sonrisa vanidosa. —Si quieres tus respuestas, tendrás que venir a mí. No estaré contigo en el palacio a menos de que sea necesario.

—Pero salir del palacio…—sentí el miedo que tenía al ponerse en la situación. —Trunks jamás lo permitiría, dice que los soldados no me obedecerían…

—Será fuera del palacio, le tengo aprecio a mi cabeza. Si me acerco mucho a ti, el rey me la quitará.

—Pero le podría decir que eres mi amigo y que no me harás daño…—expuso ella con atolondramiento y me permití reír una carcajada. No entendía por qué Bra insistía tanto en verme si era tan cruel con ella.

—No soy tu amigo y puedo hacerte daño—le dije con la seriedad compuesta y Bra tiritó de terror cuando la miré a los ojos. —Trunks no es tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de ello—hice una pausa para relajar mi rostro y no espantarla tanto. —Fuera del palacio, princesa, viste ropa de esclavos para que no te reconozcan y sal por la puerta del servicio. Te estaré esperando ahí.

—¿Cuándo?—Bra titubeó un tanto, pensando que podía simplemente no ir. Le sonreí de lado y ella tuvo que apartar la vista.

—Esta noche, ¿o quieres esperar para saber la verdad? —mi voz tuvo un tono tentador y la princesa sonrió lentamente como si tuviera un atisbo de esperanza. Día a día era engañada, suavizándole la verdad para que no se perturbara por orden del rey. Trunks había decretado que su hermana jamás viviría la desesperanza que había sufrido él cuando sus propios libertos lo habían traicionado para culminar la misión que se les había encomendado: matar al rey Vegeta. La tomé por los hombros una vez más.—¿Estarás ahí, princesa?

Bra asintió una vez con una sonrisa dulce y abrió la boca para decirme algo hasta que Nappa apareció por detrás, a unos veinte pasos de donde estábamos. La princesa instintivamente bajó la cabeza para que la sombra que proyectaba la capucha le cubriera las facciones y yo me erguí de espaldas para encarar al antiguo guardia personal de Vegeta, procurando ocultarla detrás de mi cuerpo.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?—preguntó el calvo mientras se encaminaba hacia nosotros, percibí lo molesto que se mostró cuando me reconoció. —Sabes que a la reina no le gusta que abusen de los sirvientes, Radditz—me dijo cuando estuvo bastante cerca y miré a la princesa antes de soltarle los hombros, sus ojos me observaban suplicantes. Volteé nuevamente hacia Nappa y él ya se encontraba a un paso de mí, atiné a sonreír de lado y Bra se tocó el cuello con el mentón. —Esclava, ándate antes de que éste malnacido te haga algo.

Bra asintió con la cabeza tapada una vez y se echó a correr por el pasillo hasta que se perdió de vista, y yo la seguí con los ojos. Nappa arrugó la nariz con disgusto.

—Si yo fuera tú, trataría de no meterme en más problemas—me aconsejó mientras me dedicaba una mirada cargada de desprecio y me eché a reír.

—Sólo me estaba divirtiendo.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Hola, lamento no haber actualizado antes pero este capítulo resultó ser realmente jodido de escribir xD Siento que me estoy acercando cada vez más a la parte complicada y a lo peor, los desenlaces jaja Me siento en problemas...

Primera aclaración antes de que lo olvide: Leek, Paes y Leryce son los nombres de los protectores de Kanatyr, como todos los saiyans tienen nombres de verduras (o por error, frutas), éstos tres no podían ser menos: Leek es "puerro" en inglés, puesto que suena bien sin ninguna modificación lo dejé así, muy distinto lo que pasó con Leryce que es el anagrama de Celery(apio) y Paes es el anagrama de Peas(arvejas/guisantes). Debo aclarar que no son ni serán personajes importantes, sólo necesitaba "carnes de cañón" por así decirlo.

Muchos de los comentarios hablaron de lo que les gustó de los vigilantes, sé que este capítulo no tienen nada que ver precisamente de las esferas o de sus vigilantes pero... espero que no haya sido decepcionante, al menos a mi me gustó mucho aunque haya sido un dolor de cabeza escribirlo xD Habrá mucha más magia, fantasía y vigilantes mientras transcurra la historia :)

Los humanos rechazaron a Trunks, Videl y Gohan se irán con ellos y Kanatyr está bajo ataque por sus propios protectores, ¿qué otro horror le espera a nuestro querido Trunks? No lo sabremos hasta la siguiente actualización jaja Y Marron, tan tierna, tan correcta... algo me dice que su sinceridad será lo que enganchará al rey, por así decirlo xD Y Radditz verá a Bra a escondidas... dejaré de hacer el resumen del capítulo jaja Me temo que ya no recuerdo lo otro que quería poner...

En el próximo: Seguro que aparecerá Zarbon, lo extraño jaja Y Bardock hará uso de su habilidad de una forma hermosa :') creo que eso es todo lo que tengo jaja Espero tener la actualización la siguiente semana, espero que la musa no se me vaya como para este capítulo y que la universidad sea más permisiva.

Gracias a los comentarios de AinaBriefs, ZaDaBiA, UGGLYTRUTH, LaudeHyrule, yukkoame, Niooni, Filonauta, Sybilla's Song, JazminM, Prl16 y asaia16, fueron muchos esta vez :D

Muchos saludos desde las tierras frías en las que me encuentro, RP.


	28. Mentiras

**28**

**Mentiras**

* * *

—Bebe, levantarás sospechas si no lo haces—le dije mientras miraba por sobre mi hombro y sostenía mi trago debajo de mi nariz. Di un sorbo largo que acabó con el licor que tenía en la mano y la princesa se suspiró, alejada lo más posible de la barra, mirando su vaso como si la fuera a atacar. —¿Debo repetirte las cosas dos veces?

—No—se apresuró a decir y me miró suplicante, sólo yo podía verle los ojos debido a nuestra proximidad y la capucha que le cubría hasta el nacimiento de la nariz entre sus cejas. —Es sólo que Trun…

—¡Eh! ¿Qué dijimos sobre usar los nombres?—le recordé lo más alto que el susurro me permitió y Bra sostuvo mi mirada por unos segundos antes de volver a pelear visualmente con el licor. Tardó otros segundos más en hacerse la valiente y de un manotazo se llevó el licor a los labios. Al instante sintió las culebras calentarle la garganta y el pecho, y una mueca de repugnancia le deformó su rostro, sacudiendo la cabeza unas veces hasta que el calor desagradable se le pasó. El rey no le permitía beber ningún tipo de licor.—¡Otro más!—le grite al cantinero y la princesa me miró con angustia, le sonreí como malicia. —Éste lo tomarás más despacio, ¿o quieres llegar borracha a tus aposentos?

—Pensé que íbamos a hablar, no venir a una taberna…—demandó como si la hubiese llevado al matadero, quiso mirar hacia atrás en donde todos los guerreros _saiyan_ se mimetizaban con los libertos y la tomé fuertemente del hombro para impedírselo.

—No mires a nadie, si alguien llega a ver tus ojos…—no tuve que terminar mi frase para que obedeciera y yo mismo me di la libertad de ver el panorama a nuestras espaldas. Una gota de sudor me cayó desde la frente y se perdió en mi ceja derecha.

—¿Entonces por qué me trajiste aquí en primer lugar? Es peligroso, si alguien llega a reconocerme…—Fruncí el ceño con enojo y no la dejé terminar, empecé a hablar por encima de sus palabras para obligarla a que se callara.

—Nadie la reconocerá si me obedece, ¿escuchaste?—ella asintió un tanto cohibida.—Tu padre no era ningún tonto, incluso él sabía que nadie buscaría en el sitio más obvio y yo dejé a la joya del planeta Vegeta a la vista, ¿acaso alguien te ha mirado en todo este tiempo?

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?—su voz salió como un susurro involuntario y yo entrecerré los ojos, evitando mirarla. Tomé un trago corto y la miré al fin. Sus ojos destilaban miedo pero no el miedo a morir, sino que era el miedo a saber la verdad y que le rompiera el corazón.

—Tu padre siempre fue muy astuto, niña. El señor lagarto le encargó un amuleto, una baratija de magia antigua, que se encontraba en un planeta bastante primitivo. Los lugareños decían que prometía alargar la vida con sólo tenerla cerca y mandó a tu padre a buscarla por él—tomé un sorbo y ella se remojó los labios con ansiedad. Las risas de los hombres a nuestras espaldas estallaron súbitamente y di una mirada de soslayo.—Él se la robó y le entregó un cristal inútil a cambio. ¿Te has preguntado de qué es el material que decora tu precioso collar?

Instintivamente la princesa se cubrió el cuello con una mano, a donde estaría su collar dejado de la manta que la cubría de pies a cabeza. Me frunció el ceño con furia.

—Mi padre no era ningún ladrón—me dijo con fiereza y yo me reí suavemente, Bra se enfadó más. —Él era un rey. Los reyes no son…

—Oh pero sí lo era. Y un asesino también, ¿o me dirás que él sólo conquistaba los planetas malos?—le repuse con un tono burlón, ella no supo qué decirme y se quedó con las ganas de insultarme. —Eso era lo que era, niña, un asesino, un ladrón y un mentiroso. Tu madre era una esclava antes de ser reina, ¿sabías eso? La secuestró y la encerró en una habitación hasta que ella le abrió las piernas…

—¡Basta!—se levantó de golpe de su asiento y me miró con furia, conmigo sentado teníamos casi la misma altura. —Deja de decir mentiras o me iré en este momento.

—¿No lo entiendes, verdad?—le dije con seriedad y toda su rabia se disolvió, había recordado que en el lugar en donde nos encontrábamos ella no tenía poder alguno. —Para conocer la verdad debes saber que no todo de ella te gustará—sus cejas se alzaron con tristeza y miré al frente. —¿Empezamos?

La chica me miró la espalda por largos momentos sin entender el arrepentimiento que estaba sintiendo y cuando comencé a cansarme de esperar a que se sentara otra vez, ella tomó el vaso con el licor que le correspondía y de un sorbo, se tomó hasta la última gota. Dio un quejido de malestar que la hizo toser suavemente y se sentó pesadamente cuando un mareo fugaz la tumbó sin querer.

—¿Qué es lo primero que debo saber?—preguntó sin siquiera mirarme y yo reí suavemente, percibí que el licor le estaba nublando la vista y decidí no ser tan cruel con ella esta vez.

—Desde el comienzo—dije al borde de ignorarla y ella forzó una sonrisa vaga. Aparté el vaso que tenía y lo dejé cerca del vacío de la princesa y comencé a pensar en la unión imaginaria entre ellos. Recordé Calade sin mucho cariño.—Generalmente, hay dos caminos, está el difícil y el fácil. Siempre recuerde eso, princesa. —La chica analizó la distancia entre los vasos y la distancia más corta entre ellos era la línea recta. —Cuando tu abuelo quiso conquistar las galaxias del norte, comprendió que debía pasar por Calade, el camino fácil puesto que no habían turbulencias pasando por ahí. Bueno… el camino aparentemente fácil—expresé con una mueca de desprecio. —Por supuesto que Freezer estaba ahí, esperando nuestro arribo y cuando el rey Vegeta de ese entonces mandó el primer escuadrón, todos murieron.

—Ya me sé esa historia—objetó la chica casi con aburrición.—Freezer y mi abuelo pelearon hasta que el rey quedó mal herido y Freezer le ofreció una tregua. Mi abuelo le entregó a mi padre como pupilo y se fundó la federación.

—Así es, princesa—respondí y Bra me miró con una sonrisa, pensando que era una ganadora pero pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que la princesa ganara una batalla. —Y por supuesto que sabes que tu padre traicionó a tu abuelo y Freezer lo asesinó a cambio de que Vegeta gobernara a favor del Imperio—le dije con sarcasmo y de inmediato supe que se había quedado paralizada de la impresión. —¿Cuáles eran las razones que daban los traidores que mataron a tu padre? Ah, ya lo recuerdo…—sonreí con ligereza. —Porque él no hacía nada con respecto a Freezer, él sabía que le debía su trono y que bien podían quitárselo…

—¡Mentiroso!—por un momento pensé que ella lo había creído pero su obstinación al querer pensar en Vegeta como un buen rey le nubló la mente, sus miles de cuentos suavizados lo retrataban así. Negué con burla mi cabeza mientras pedía que me rellenaran una vez el vaso y el cantinero no tardó en acudir a mi llamado. —¿Qué quieres ganar? ¿Por qué me dices esas mentiras?—me espetó ahora completamente convencida de que yo sólo quería ensuciar la imagen de Vegeta.

—Para que dejes de creer que sólo hay buenos y malos—fui un poco duro al responder, la chica habría retrocedido si estuviera parada. —Vegeta era bastante malo pero no era distinto a Freezer.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Él era tu rey!—aunque estaba enfadada, no era del todo tonta y supo moderar el tono de su voz para que se mimetizara con el bullicio del ambiente pero el cantinero se había percatado de nuestra pequeña discusión y nos miraba con insistencia. Lo miré serio, esperando a que hiciera su movimiento pero él no hizo nada.

—Por supuesto que fue mi rey—le respondí con un asentimiento de cabeza. —Pero no he dicho ninguna mentira. Antes de tu madre, Vegeta destruía planetas enteros. Hombres, mujeres o niños, a él no le importaba mientras consiguiera un buen trato por su planeta. ¿O crees que el planeta Vegeta siempre tuvo vasallos? Los arrodillados vinieron cuando nació Trunks, antes de eso…—no quise continuar, terminaría repitiendo lo mismo que ya había dejado en claro antes.

—Basta…—sollozó sin lágrimas la chica y formulé una mueca de desprecio. La princesa se sacudió en su asiento un poco y en una torpeza, se meció hacia atrás con un ángulo peligroso. Recobró el equilibrio el instante anterior al que su caída fuera definitiva y en un movimiento certero logró sostener la capucha que se deslizó suavemente por su pelo hasta descubrir unas cuantas hebras lilas. Bra se estremeció después de ocultar su pelo extravagante y se giró a ambos lados buscando testigos. Sólo el cantinero la había visto y bajó la mirada cuando ella lo miró de vuelta. Mascullé una maldición al verla cometer tal imprudencia y la tomé por un brazo para dirigirla a la salida.

Tratando de soltarse, Bra camino arrastrando los pies y dando tropezones a donde yo la dirigía, y me pedía que la soltara con las palabras más suaves que le salían pero yo jamás le hice caso. El camino era truculento y cada tantos pasos un soldado se nos colaba en el frente y debía empujarlo para que se saliera. No todos tomaron mi necesidad de salir con buenos ojos y recibimos insultos dos veces de guerreros ebrios pero yo seguía sin hacer caso, y la princesa seguía retorciéndose para liberarse de mi agarre.

—Suéltame, ¡para!—ordenó con su voz de niña y se giró con su brazo como eje hasta el punto que tuve que soltarla para que no se lastimara. —¡Él me vio!—levantó la voz lo más que pudo mientras apuntaba al cantinero y se arregló la capucha, rauda. Seguí la línea imaginaria que trazaba su dedo y di con el tabernero, fingiendo que no nos miraba. Arrugué la nariz y mostré la encía en un gruñido, mientras me dirigía al susodicho y dejaba a la princesa sola.

El tabernero no supo cómo ocultar su miedo cuando me vio acercándome con rapidez y se cubrió la cara con las manos cuando le puse una mano constrictora sobre su cuello, despegándole los pies del suelo.

—No me mate, por favor. Yo no vi nada—suplicó entre sollozos secos y se estremeció cuando le apreté el cuello con desconfianza.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no debiste ver algo? Debería sacarte los ojos…—Un quejido de miedo hizo vibrar su pescuezo y un grito femenino hizo temblar el mío. La ansia de sangre que sentía se disolvieron y se hicieron sentir miedo cuando vi a un grupo de soldados rodear a la princesa, sin siquiera notar que era la princesa. La habían tomado por una sirviente liberta y comenzaron a acosarla en cuanto la vieron sola.

Un golpe sordo se escuchó cuando el tabernero aterrizó en su suelo mugriento cuando yo cambié de prioridades. La niña no tenía ninguna culpa, había permitido que se separara de mí y ninguna sirvienta sobrevivía sin compañía.

—Eh, tú. No sabes con lo que te estás metiendo—traté de sonar sereno y Bra sólo miró al suelo, con el intento de no revelar el color de sus ojos, no supe si había percibido mi llegada.

—¿Acaso la reina está aquí para decirme que no debo tocar a las arrodilladas? —expresó con una cara alcoholizada y sarcástica, y se atrevió a pasar un brazo por sobre los hombros de Bra. La vi estremecer de miedo. —Estas arrodilladas no saben cómo es la vida aquí, alguien debe enseñarles su lugar. ¿No es así, arrodillada?—Bra quitó la cabeza de golpe cuando el soldado le habló echándole encima todo el tufo de ebrio en la cara y el agresor no hizo más que reír.

—La chica no te quiere cerca, déjala ir—de nuevo quise parecer calmo pero la paciencia se me iría luego. Sentí a la chica quejarse cuando el soldado la zamarreó un poco al moverse vacilante. Apreté la mandíbula y fruncí el ceño sin saber qué hacer. Si llegaba a luchar, Bra podía salir descubierta o incluso lastimada. —Niña, ven aquí—sugerí y la princesa levantó un poco el mentón hasta que un brillo lila me sugirió la posición de sus ojos bajo la oscuridad que le proporcionaba la capucha. Sólo se le podía ver la boca y me recordó a Desconocido. Fruncí la boca y estiré una mano hacia ella. —Ven.

Bra se me acercó con sigilo, primero a pasos cortos para no provocar a sus acosadores, luego más confianza cuando iba entrando en mi zona de seguridad. Ella tuvo la intención de protegerse bajo mi axila pero los soldados quisieron tomarla por la cintura en un ademán para acercarla de nuevo a su grupo pero su constante mareo los hizo fallar y apenas le rozaron el trasero. La princesa enrojeció de vergüenza y molestia, se volteó para abofetearlos pero le pegué su brazo contra el costado cuando la guié fuera del lugar.

—¿Viste lo que me hizo?—me preguntó entre avergonzada y furiosa, atónita porque yo no había hecho nada. Al salir a la calle, un escalofrío la hizo estremecer y supe que tenía frío. —¡Y tú no hiciste nada!

—Recuerda que eres una sirvienta, princesa, a las sirvientas le sucede eso y peor—le dije sin mucha importancia y ella aprovechando que no la consideraba violenta, me intentó golpear en la mejilla pero apenas me rozó con la punta de sus dedos cuando me eché para atrás con sorpresa. Su frustración al no poderme pegar la sulfuró y gritó con la boca cerrada.

—¡Todos merecen ser protegidos!—me sostuvo la mirada con fiereza y vi un atisbo del rey Trunks en ella. No pude evitar sorprenderme, hasta ese entonces la creía un ente frágil y de poca profundidad, envuelta en un manto de niebla que no la dejaba ver más allá de su propio espacio. Me erguí ligeramente por la impresión. —Hombre, mujer o niño. Todos, incluso una sirvienta. —Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y la voz le salió ronca pero temblorosa, las pupilas lilas brillando bajo las estrellas.

—¿Quieres que vuelva ahí y le dé su merecido a un par de borrachos?—no quise sonar tan sorprendido, su idea era de esas que a los híbridos terrícolas solían tener pero eso no significaba que era precisamente buena para esa circunstancia. —No, princesa, no volveré adentro. Es una mala idea, ¿quieres que se pregunten porqué protejo a una sirvienta? ¿Quieres darles la oportunidad de dudar de una simple sirvienta como tú? —ella negó sin estar completamente convencida. —Entonces no me vengas con tonterías, princesa, actúa como una sirvienta y evita meterte en problemas.

—No estoy segura de querer seguir haciendo esto. No me están gustando tus _verdades_—me dijo con un dejo de desprecio. —Debería volver al palacio y susurrarle tu nombre a Trunks.

—No harías eso—le dije con cierta burla y me crucé de brazos. —El rey Trunks se preguntaría porqué le susurras mi nombre y qué tiene que ver contigo, princesa. No harás eso porque no te conviene, tu hermano sabría que desobedeciste sus órdenes y que te fugaste con un _bajaclase_ a una taberna, seguro que le encantará saberlo—me reí con la boca cerrada y ella frunció el ceño con rabia, me acerqué a su rostro con rapidez y la princesa empalideció con sorpresa. Bra pensó que iría a besarla.—No sabes mentir.

—¡Por supuesto que sé! El único aquí que no sabe hacerlo eres tú, nunca creeré las mentiras que me has dicho esta noche. Eres un mentiroso.—Bra se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al palacio. Un viento le corrió la capucha y un par de hebras fueron descubiertas mientras que la princesa trataba de fijarse la capucha de vuelta sobre la frente.

—Los únicos mentirosos aquí son el rey y su reina madre—Bra se paralizó al ofenderse con mis palabras y me miró furiosa, no la dejé insultarme de vuelta porque le hablé sobre sus verbalizaciones torpes. —El lado ganador siempre cuenta su propia versión de la historia, princesa, no se olvide de eso.

* * *

Estaba oscuro en Kanatyr y el segundo sol les alargaba las sombras mientras caminaban a media luz, con el verde a sus espaldas. Trunks lideraba la marcha con su espada envainada amarrada en su armadura y el sol verde le arrancaba destellos azulinos del mango; Bardock iba dos pasos más rezagado a su lado, recibiendo lecturas de las explosiones más cercanas e imaginando cuáles eran las posiciones de Leek y Paes, los dos colonos que estaban haciendo guardia en Kanatyr al momento de su ataque confuso. Cerrando la marcha iba Tomma, más rígido que de costumbre al nunca estar de misión con el mismísimo rey. El compañero de escuadrón de Seripa iba mirando a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido, esperando a que el alboroto surgiera de los lados, buscando un momento de distracción.

Trunks había encomendado a su madre de reunir un puñado de soldados menores para que los ayudaran una vez que la guerra civil en Kanatyr se fuera mermando a su llegada y buscaba en el cielo las estrellas erráticas que les darían la señal de que estaban cerca. Al terminar de subir un cerro, la destrucción de la ciudad principal del planeta arrodillado se vio con claridad y Trunks frunció el ceño.

—Sean cuidadosos, no quiero que los traidores sepan que llegamos—el rey estiró una mano y desenvainó la espada con suavidad, de la funda salió el sonido de un arañazo. —Quiero atraparlos en acción.

—Sí, mi señor—dijo Tomma al tiempo que daba un asentimiento con la cabeza. Bardock simplemente los miró con los ojos contraídos, había tenido una visión alguna vez y no le gustaba cómo estaba viéndose el panorama para su rey.

—¿Pasa algo, Bardock?—la concentración del rey se vio un tanto dispersa y es que confiaba mucho en su capitán que las hacía fielmente de consejero. Mi padre lo observó simplemente con un movimiento de pupilas y tardó en contestar, por lo que el rey frunció el ceño con desconfianza.

—Esto es una trampa—consiguió decir con firmeza y Tomma abrió los ojos con sorpresa. —No estaba seguro hasta que llegamos hasta acá. Freezer ha hecho esto, hay muchos kanatyreanos en la federación, no es sorpresa que haya sido en Kanatyr la revuelta. Trunks…—hizo una pausa sin saber como continuar. —Debes tener cuidado, esto sólo busca que las colonias te den la espalda, debemos ser fuertes.

—¿Qué es lo que sugieres?—la voz del rey era grave y nuevamente mi padre tardó en contestar.

—Es hora de que sea más como Vegeta que como Trunks, el híbrido. Aplaste esta rebelión. Hágales saber que con usted no se juega, que no vendrá pidiendo perdón. Hágale saber a Freezer que usted también puede jugar como él.

—¿Destruir a los kanatyreanos? ¿Es eso lo que me pides? —el rey estaba a punto de ponerse furioso y desvió la mirada hacia la destrucción de la ciudad principal de Kanatyr. Para Trunks, ese pueblo ya había sufrido bastante, él les había prometido protegerlos y ahora estaban siendo aniquilados. El rey apretó los puños con frustración. —No mataré inocentes.

—No necesita hacerlo, sólo a los federados—aseguró el capitán de la cicatriz.

—¿Y cómo sabremos cuáles son los federados y cuáles los inocentes?—preguntó Tomma, robándole las palabras al rey, quien no quiso formularlas con antelación.

—Eso déjenmelo a mí—sugirió llevando la mirada al frente, a donde la destrucción subía como una columna de humo hacia el cielo y el rugido de los gritos lejanos se escuchaban de fondo. El rey Trunks asintió una vez y se encaminaron hacia el centro de la ciudad con un trote ligero para no alertar a los rastreadores de sus adversarios.

El rey Trunks recorrió las calles con la espada desenvainada, pegada a su mano como una extensión de su brazo derecho y se movía con un baile grácil cada vez que veía a los atacantes tomar a sus víctimas. No vio en ningún momento a los soldados _saiyan_ entre la multitud alborotada y sólo los kanatyreanos protagonizaban actos vandálicos.

El híbrido sintió su sangre hervir cuando vio que un nativo zamarreaba a una mujer que sólo atinaba a recoger los bultos que se le había caído al momento de ser apresada. Trunks caminó hacia ellos con zancadas grandes, sin ser percibido por el atacante mientras mordisqueaba la piel de la nativa. Con un movimiento ágil, el rey azotó la extensión de su brazo contra una de las manos que mantenían cautiva a la mujer y de pronto, el kanatyreano perdió una mano. Una sangre espesa y verdosa salió disparada hacia la mujer y el atacante se tomó el muñón con insistencia, Trunks no esperó más para asestarle una patada en el torso para finalmente alejarlo de su víctima que cayó al suelo cuando el hombre salió disparado para atrás, regando sangre verde por todo su trayecto.

Trunks dio unos pasos hacia él y el kanatyreano lo observó con los ojos desorbitados cuando un chorro de sangre le arrancó un quejido. «Más como Vegeta y menos como Trunks, el híbrido» Se repitió cuando dio un paso más hacia el traidor y sus botas se mancharon con la sangre verde del arrodillado.

—Piedad—suplicó el arrodillado, apretándose el muñón con fuerza y entre sus dedos se formaron ríos de sangre. —Piedad…

«Más como Vegeta y menos como Trunks, el híbrido»

—No le habrías concedido piedad a tu _hermana de tierra_—expresó el rey con desprecio. Los hermanos de tierra se refería a los hijos del mismo planeta, compatriotas.

Trunks frunció los labios antes de levantar la espada en el aire para asestarle un golpe fatal en las costillas. El kanatyreano se quejaba cuando la espada iba enterrándose conforme Trunks iba concentrando su peso sobre el mango azul y los lloriqueos de la mujer a sus espaldas lo hicieron detenerse para comprobar cómo estaba. Para cuando miró de nuevo a su primera víctima, él ya se encontraba muerto, desfigurado por la última mueca de dolor que daba. De pronto se sintió terriblemente culpable y desenterró su espada con rapidez. Trunks tuvo nauseas pero se las supo aguantar para dirigirse a la arrodillada.

—Vete y escóndete en un lugar seguro—le ordeno a la mujer kanatyreana mientras recogía sus bultos, Trunks imaginó que estaba intentando escapar de la ciudad con provisiones bajo el brazo, al momento que la atraparon. —Cuando terminemos, podrás salir nuevamente.

—Gracias, muchas gracias, rey de reyes—sin duda lo conocían pero Trunks no tenía idea de que aquello pasara aún para ciudadanos comunes y corrientes. Le sonrió con amabilidad y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, los ojos de la mujer eran como el primer sol de Kanatyr, dos brillantes perlas doradas, y su piel tan oscura como una noche sin luna. La arrodillada estrujó su mano con mucha ansiedad y sólo se la soltó cuando la condujo a una casa para encerrarla ahí mientras controlaban la turba.

Aplastar la rebelión sólo duro unas horas y habían terminado para cuando el primer sol de Kanatyr anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo día. Las sombras se arrastraron en el suelo, devolviéndole el color a la tierra mientras huían de las caricias del sol dorado. Trunks caminó por las calles de arena gruesa y sus botas hacían sonar el suelo bajo sus pies, cuando los granos de mineral eran apretados entre sí. Los kanatyreanos le habían preparado un trono en la sombra pero Trunks siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con sus soldados. Los tres estaban sucios y sudados pero no pararon para descansar y todos los kanatyreanos doblaron la rodilla ante él. Hordas de nativos se desplegaron sobre sus arenas con obediencia.

—Anda—ordenó con voz queda el rey de reyes y Bardock se acercó a los arrodillados con un paso lento. Tomma frunció el ceño sin saber qué iría a hacer mi padre y miró a la comitiva que había enviado la reina, eran veinte ejemplares, los suficientes para ejecutar a los traidores.

Trunks se quedó mirando desde atrás mientras Bardock se paseaba entre los espacio vacíos, analizando las caras de los arrodillados con los ojos entrecerrados. Las ánimas le susurraban las facciones de los traidores al verdugo del rey y cuando alguno de los kanatyreanos resultaba ser un alborotador, Bardock levantaba una mano para señalar al elegido, susurrando un "tú" cada vez que el traidor se negaba a levantar la vista.

Los soldados que había enviado la terrícola se llevaban al acusado por el verdugo del rey a un lugar apartado y le partían el cuello sin juicio. Muchos arrodillados sollozaban ante tal acto de crueldad pero Trunks no iba a perder el tiempo con los traidores, confiando ciegamente en su capitán adivino.

Llegando a la última fila de arrodillados, Bardock apuntó a los tres últimos traidores y a un cuarto le dedicó una atención especial. Cerró los ojos y le puso una mano en la cabeza, las ánimas le dieron imágenes borrosas de una chica _saiyan_ riendo, besándolo, abrazándolo y muriendo por él. La última escena se fue al negro cuando Leryce cayó al suelo con el cuello tan blando como la piel sin hueso, y apartó la mano de la cabeza con lentitud. Los soles verdes de él lo miraron con insolencia y Bardock apretó los puños con furia.

—Tú mataste a Leryce—le susurró cuando se inclinó a él y el kanatyreano sonrió con malicia, percibiendo que lo iría a atacar.

—Yo amaba a Leryce…—corrigió el kanateryano como si Bardock pudiera ser engañado y el capitán frunció el ceño debido a su insolencia. Los soles verdes de él sonrieron al tiempo que se levantaba con rapidez para atacar al verdugo del rey, el puño rozó la mejilla con la cicatriz cuando Bardock logró esquivarlo a duras penas.—Estás haciéndote viejo, _Bardock_—siseó el federado con un fuerte acento kanatyreano.

Bardock se dobló para atrás para asestarle un golpe de lleno en la cara pero el kanatyreano saltó hacia atrás describiendo un arco muy amplio, el verdugo del rey gruñó mientras lo veía aterrizar en el suelo. Bardock dobló las piernas para darse el impulso para seguirlo y de un momento a otro estuvo frente de él, el de los soles verdes rió con gracia y le asestó unos golpes que Bardock a duras penas pudo esquivar o parar. Por primera vez, el verdugo del rey pensó en la posibilidad de que estuviera envejeciendo.

Pelearon en el aire y el kanatyreano, más ágil y joven, parecía que tenía el control de la situación pero aquello no preocupó más a Trunks de lo que estaba Tomma. Vieron la pelea con las cabezas casi tocando el nacimiento de las espaldas y los nativos dejaron su posición arrodillada para mirar el acontecer en el aire, eran los golpes entre el reino _saiyan_ y el traidor de Kanatyr, el guerrero federado.

Bardock lanzó tres bolas de energía que azotaron al federado con tal fuerza, que tuvo que protegerse con los antebrazos. El capitán aprovechó esos momentos defensivos para respirar y sintió un nuevo sudor que le mojaba la piel, aunque su respiración era profunda para recuperarse, no pudo evitar sonreírse.

El guerrero joven comenzó la ofensiva otra vez y Bardock tuvo la impresión que su ritmo había mejorado, incluso había podido combinar los golpes con patadas que hicieron retroceder a su oponente cuando trataba de defenderse. Entonces supo que su oponente era muy lento para cambiar de tácticas ofensivas a defensivas y aprovechó el beneficio de la sabiduría por sobre la juventud.

—No estás tan viejo como pensaba, anciano—comentó el federado con una sonrisa, apenas se mostraba cansado y Bardock ya se encontraba jadeando.

—Este anciano te mandará al otro mundo—dijo con burla y ambos se sonrieron. El kanatyreano volvió abrir la pelea y por un momento, Bardock retrocedió unos pasos al no poder contener la cantidad de golpes de propinaba el guerrero joven. El capitán llevó su cuerpo hacia la derecha, luego a la izquierda y nuevamente a la derecha al tratar de esquiarlo pero eventualmente el federado adivinó cuál iba a ser su próximo movimiento. Cuando se giraba hacia la izquierda, el kanatyreano lo encontró con una patada que lo llevó al suelo.

Unas nativas gritaron con sorpresa cuando el cuerpo de Bardock fue a parar a unos metros de ellas y todo el mentón de Bardock quedó manchado de sangre y arenisca del planeta arrodillado. Tomma avanzó unos pasos cuando no vio a su amigo moverse y sólo se detuvo cuando Bardock se estremeció buscando levantarse.

—Bardock no podrá vencer al traidor, es más joven y fuerte que él—razonó Tomma con voz queda y Trunks dejó de ver la batalla por un momento para levantar las cejas. —Va a matarlo…

—Apuesta por el traidor si así lo quieres—expresó con cierta burla el joven rey y Tomma lo observó sólo con un movimiento de pupilas, cuando el kanatyreano se acercaba a Bardock con lentitud. —El kanatyreano es más joven y más fuerte que nuestro viejo capitán pero es más confiado también. La victoria no es siempre para el mejor jugador, sino para el que sabe cómo jugar.

Y el rey finalmente aceptó el trono que sus vasallos habían arreglado para él en la sombra y se retiró dándole la espalda a la batalla. Tomma lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentó y volvió a poner ojo en su viejo camarada. El kanatyreano había reanudado la ofensiva y Bardock apenas podía seguir el movimiento. Tomma pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo una nativa le servía agua al rey de reyes y él le daba las gracias con amabilidad, no entendía cómo el joven rey podía ser tan confiado, él mismo lo había dicho, confiarse era un error.

Bardock escupió un poco de sangre mientras el federado le daba un momento para respirar y comenzó a rodearlo como un león a su presa. El federado apenas se mostraba cansado y se regodeaba viendo al soldado que tenía la reputación de ser un gran soldado, que incluso habría matado a un rey; tan cansado que no podía evitar dar bocanadas profundas de aire tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—¿No era que me ibas a mandar al otro mundo?—recordó el federado con una sonrisa mientras se le acercaba trazando semicírculos cada vez más pequeños. Bardock rió con la boca cerrada mientras miraba hacia abajo. —Mándale saludos de mi parte a Leryce—replicó a modo de despedida e intentó golpear al capitán de lleno en la cara pero éste se hincó y quedó libre de lanzar un chorro de energía que partió por la mitad al joven federado. Bardock se cubrió de sangre verde y el olor a carne chamuscada lo hizo arrugar la nariz.

—Díselo tú mismo—susurró sabiendo que el kanatyreano no lo escucharía pero quizás Leryce lo hiciera.

* * *

Cuando la princesa cruzó el último tramo de su viaje a la seguridad de su habitación, ya se había desprendido de la capa de sirvienta y se había revuelto el pelo para borrar cualquier vestigio de la capucha que aplastaba su lila. Al abrir la compuerta le dio un escalofrío mientras esperaba que subiera totalmente la puerta y tuvo el impulso de mirar hacia atrás, para cerciorarse de que nadie la había seguido. Por supuesto que no había nadie y no se sintió segura hasta que estuvo completamente de adentro y cerró la compuerta con rapidez, como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Al acostumbrarse a la penumbra, tiró la capucha al suelo y vio un bulto sobre la cama. El bulto se estremeció al sentirse acompañada, Marron se incorporó de la cama de manera rauda. Se había quedado dormida esperando a la princesa.

—Bra, estaba preocupada por ti. Tu madre me envió a buscarte…—la confusa Marron se levantó de la cama en la que estaba dormitando, se alisó el pelo con una mano y trató de sonreír sin verse cansada por el sueño—Piensa que estás durmiendo, no sabía cuándo ibas a volver…

Bra frunció los labios y le pegó al panel con fuerza para que se abriera la puerta con rapidez. Se paró a un lado del umbral con los brazos cruzados y el ceño contraído.

—Afuera—su voz sonó grave y Marron se estremeció con sorpresa, el tartamudeo invadió su voz. —Afuera, he dicho.

—¿Bra? No entiendo—Marron se forzó a sonreír con las manos entrelazadas, sus ojos negros fueron de allá para acá buscando respuestas.

—¿Acaso crees que no me di cuenta? Trunks supo que la tyrriana nos contó del _droslos_ y la echó. Tú la traicionaste y me traicionaste a mí—se apuntó a sí misma varias veces para hacerle ver que la había afectado especialmente a ella. Marron abrió los ojos por la impresión, repasando mentalmente las palabras que le había dicho al rey y llegó a la conclusión que no era verdad.

—No, yo nunca…

—¿Me negarás que le dijiste?—La rubia no pudo contestar y abrió y cerró la boca sin que la garganta permitiera escapar algún sonido inteligible de ella, sentía un nudo palpitarle en el cuello como un segundo corazón. Bra bufó con cansancio. —Vete, acúsame con Trunks si quieres, no me interesa.

La hija de Número 18 se demoró con un tanto en reaccionar y sólo lo hizo cuando la princesa bufó una queja mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Se llevó las manos a las faldas y levantó un poco las telas para caminar con rapidez pero titubeó al llegar al umbral de la puerta. Bra no la miraba y se limitaba a concentrar su mirada lila al frente, sin flaquear ni cuando Marron se dirigió a ella.

—Yo no le dije—prácticamente no le había dicho que era la tyrriana y ciertamente no se sentía la culpable del despido de la arrodillada de Tyrr.

—Ándate—la princesa sonó grave y cuando la rubia salió completamente de la habitación, Bra le pegó un manotazo al panel y cerró la puerta. Al quedarse sola, su habitación se murió. El silencio y la oscuridad le dieron un escalofrío, y tuvo la intención de llamar a su tyrriana para que prendiera el brasero por ella pero se encontró sola y sin ayuda. Se estrujó los ojos mientras se iba deslizando por la pared con la espalda y de repente se vio sentada en el suelo frío, y lloró en silencio.

Lloró porque se sintió sola, engañada y vigilada, una niña tonta que pensaba en estupideces como los reyes buenos y los soldados fieles que amaban a las princesas. Sintió por un momento que yo tenía razón y que su padre no era el rey que su madre se empecinaba en afirmar. No era más que un asesino y mentiroso, su reino estaba repleto de engaños y complots, y los soldados reales eran como yo.

—Mi dulce niña, ¿por qué llora?—la voz aterciopelada de su príncipe encantador le produjo una sorpresa de muerte y por un momento sintió miedo de su presencia en la oscuridad de su habitación. «Soy una princesa guerrera, no una simple princesa…», se dijo a sí misma para darse fuerzas y levantó la cabeza con los ojos entreabiertos y manteniendo la barbilla erguida. La visión de Zarbon tan cerca de ella la hizo contener un grito, estaba su lado, hincado sobre una rodilla para robarle un beso cuando ella lo mirara. Bra no pudo salir rápidamente de la parálisis y lo observó con los ojos bien abiertos sin poder moverse o decir algo. Zarbon sonrió vanidosamente. —¿Acaso te han cortado tu lengua, princesa mía?

—No…—sólo pudo decir con el último aliento que le quedaba y se forzó a sonreír. Bra deseaba que el brasero estuviese prendido, al menos así podría haber sabido que Zarbon estaba oculto bajo el manto de la oscuridad, quizás cuánto habría estado ahí, incluso podría haber estado vigilando a Marron antes de que ella llegara…

—¿Está asustada mi dulce niña?—le preguntó con suavidad y la princesa tuvo la impresión de que Zarbon quería escuchar un sí. Bra negó con la cabeza dos veces muy lentamente, muda por el miedo, y Zarbon le pasó un pulgar sobre sus labios tersos. Zarbon era frío al tacto y ella era cálida… Un escalofrío la hizo estremecer. —¿Mi princesa es una mentirosa?

—No.—De nuevo su voz salía débil y Bra tuvo la necesidad de irse de ese lugar, quería estar acompañada por alguien… Alguien con quien no se atreviera a aparecer Zarbon. —Los mentirosos son los que me rodean—fue la respuesta más simple que pudo formular en aquella circunstancia para que Zarbon no la creyera asustada debido a su monosilabismo.

El general de Freezer frunció los labios sin poder disimular su sorpresa y luego de unos instantes, sonrió de lado como siempre lo hacía. En el afán de hacerse la princesa guerrera, Bra se obligó a sonreír tímidamente y Zarbon le acarició el rostro indiferentemente y se incorporó del suelo. Le dio la espalda cuando se dio una media vuelta y Bra, desde su posición en el suelo, sólo veía su capa blanca y su larga trenza verde como una soga.

—Y en el grupo de estos mentirosos, ¿me encuentro yo acaso?—su voz sonó decepcionada e incluso enfadada, y la princesa se sintió extrañamente ansiosa, como si tuviera la culpa de su cambio de estado anímico.

—Por supuesto que no, sé que no me mentirías…—replicó con obediencia mientras se levantaba de un salto y se dirigía hasta él. Zarbon le siguió dando la espalda mientras alargaba un suspiro cansado.

—No eres más que una mentirosa—exclamó con enfado. Bra amansó la cabeza cuando él se volteó a verla y le vio las largas y fuertes piernas verduzcas.

—No lo soy…—su voz seguía siendo débil y ya casi no se escuchaba. Zarbon si la escuchó, no dio señales de ello y la princesa tuvo la necesidad de decirlo más fuerte. —No soy una mentirosa.

El general de Freezer negó la cabeza con testarudez, su trenza oscilaba cada vez que lo hacía, y un suspiro más cansado que el anterior se escapó por su respigada nariz. La princesa tuvo ganas de llorar, su príncipe encantador no le creía y eso le partía el corazón.

—Lo eres y lo sabes, Bra—ella no lo sabía, no tenía secretos para su Zarbon o eso era lo que ella creía. —Pensé que no habían secretos entre nosotros, mi dulce niña. No puedo seguir con esto, Bra, no me gusta que me mientan.

—Pero yo no te he mentido, siempre te he respondido todo lo que me has preguntado—aseguró la chica al borde de las lágrimas, ya había perdido a Marron por chismosa, a Trunks por no dejarla hacer nada; no podría perderlo a él también. Zarbon era el que la amaba y Trunks jamás dejaría que se desposaran porque él era un federado, pero él no sabía que Zarbon siempre estaba ahí para ella. Cuando podía…

—Omitir es lo mismo que mentir, Bra. No me vengas con cuentos—replicó el general federado con desprecio y Bra bajó la mirada una vez más para ocultar el temblor que agobiaba a su mentón. Ella no era una princesa guerrera, era sólo una princesa…—Bra, mi amor por ti es verdadero, pero debes dejar de mentir y con eso también me refiero a omitir—hizo una pausa para comprobar que la chica había entendido el mensaje. —Ahora quiero que me digas, qué es lo que está tramando tu hermano con el señor de Taas.

—No sé a qué te refieres…—exclamó la chica al borde de las lágrimas, si no sabía cuál era la respuesta, ¿cómo iba a saber si omitía?

—¡Mentirosa! Sé que sabes lo que planea Trunks, has ido a sus reuniones…—insistió él y Bra luchó con sus memorias para lograr hilar una respuesta que satisficiera a Zarbon. —Dime, qué sabes de los planes de Trunks.

* * *

Sin saber a dónde ir, Marron caminó por las estancias del palacio cabizbaja. ¿Dónde estarían Videl y Gohan? Podría acudir a ellos, pedirles que la devolvieran al planeta remoto en donde ella vivía sus días sin pena ni gloria. Marron sacudió su cabeza y sus hebras doradas azotaron el aire como un látigo. Sentía vergüenza, ¿qué iría a decir cuando la encontraran vagando a esas horas en el palacio? Estaba perdida, pensó decir, pero la escoltarían de vuelta a la habitación de la princesa y su calvario comenzaría otra vez. Bra la creía una chismosa pero ella no recordaba haberle dicho al rey quién había sido la que les había contado, aunque viniendo de ella, no había que hacer muchos cálculos mentales para saber que ella sólo interactuaba con el rey, la reina madre, la princesa y su doncella.

—Eres una maldita estúpida—se dijo a sí misma mientras estrujaba sus dedos entre sí con rabia. Su madre la reprendería de estar junto a ella, le diría lo poco cauta que había sido y que si no estuviera fríamente calculada su seguridad, seguramente terminaría muerta en algún lugar. —Estúpida, estúpida.

—¿Quién es estúpida?—le cuestionó la voz amable del rey a sus espaldas y ella pensó en decir que estaba perdida, como había sido su primera respuesta mental. Se giró sobre sus talones para verlo, Trunks estaba manchado por el viaje, tenía marcas verdes ahí donde la sangre arrodillada se había secado y un sudor seco salpicado de arena. Aun así se veía muy apuesto pero Trunks confundió la sorpresa de la rubia con lo mal que se veía. —Lamento que me tengas que ver así, acabo de volver de Kanatyr.

—Espero que haya sido un buen viaje—no supo qué otra cosa decir y se sintió estúpida otra vez, se quejó en silencio mientras llevaba la mirada al suelo.—Digo, sé que fue una revuelta… Lo lamento, no debería estar aquí—concluyó mientras el volumen de su voz disminuía cada vez que se convencía de lo tonta que era.

—Por favor, no te pongas nerviosa conmigo. No tienes por qué temerme—aseguró con una sonrisa cálida y Marron no pudo evitar sentirse hipnotizada por los ojos lilas del rey, al tiempo que un rubor espontáneo le cubría las mejillas. —Si gustas puedo acompañarte de vuelta a la habitación de mi hermana, el palacio puede ser engañoso a estas horas de la noche—sonrió una vez más.—De niño solía asustarme, en el reinado de mi padre, los soldados no gustaban de los híbridos y solían corretearme con desprecio.

Sin saber cómo, habían comenzado a caminar y la hija única de Número 18 no supo que decir, tuvo la necesidad de informarle al rey que la habían corrido de ahí y que no podía volver, antes de llegar a la puerta de la princesa. Antes de que Trunks pudiera hablar de nuevo, la rubia habló sobre sus palabras para no desviarse mucho del tema de su exilio de los aposentos de Bra.

—¡No puedo volver allá!—exclamó Marron dejando al rey de reyes con la boca abierta, formulando un nuevo comentario para salvarlos del silencio en el que se sumían. —Le dijo a la princesa que yo le había informado a usted del _droslos_ y se ha enfadado. Bra. La princesa me sacó de su pieza…—Y Marron volvió a sentirse tonta, si Bra llegaba a saber que la había acusado de nuevo, difícilmente la princesa volvería a confiar en ella.

—Nunca le dije eso—afirmó Trunks con un ligero fruncimiento del entrecejo. —Debo ir a hablar con ella—expresó con un poco de enfado por el desatino de la princesa para con una invitada y Marron quiso frenarlo.

—¡No! Por favor… ella me odiará si hace eso—la rubia casi lloró, sintiéndose terriblemente sola, ni siquiera podía mantener la amistad que había tenido fugazmente con la princesa y Gohan y Videl no estaban ahí para acompañarla como solían hacer. —Puedo dormir donde sea, pero por favor, no le diga nada a la princesa.

Videl había empezado a peinarla con dos coletas bajas que le caían sobre sus hombros en forma análoga a su cabello negro y junto a ella, Gohan iba a visitarla con regularidad a su planeta cuando no estaban de misión. Su madre tampoco estaba con ella ahora pero sabía que la androide la había alejado de Brolly por su bien, Marron debía estar protegida en el planeta Vegeta. Junto al rey Trunks y su reina madre.

Trunks tardó un tanto en comprender la situación y al cabo de unos momentos, sonrió con un poco de cansancio.

—Bra debe aprender a no tratar así a nuestros invitados—concluyó con un atisbo de risa y Marron suspiró con alivio pero aún no sabía cómo iba a ser su vida en el palacio.

—Aprenderá—aseguró la chica con rapidez casi desesperada y Trunks asintió, su hermana todavía era una niña consentida y eso era algo que él iba a cambiar.

Se quedaron en silencio una vez más y eso era algo que Marron odiaba, su casi nula capacidad de mantener una conversación era algo que a ella la indignaba y habría murmurado lo estúpida que era una vez más de no estar al lado del rey.

—Acompáñame—le dijo él repentinamente y le extendió una mano a modo de complemento. Marron se paralizó de la sorpresa, sin saber qué era lo que tenía en mente.

Cuando la rubia tocó sus manos se sintió desvanecer, el rey de pelos lilas era encantador y la tomó con firmeza. En ningún momento pensó en la sangre seca ni el sudor, nada de eso le importaba y siguió al rey por los pasillos silenciosos y oscuros del palacio hasta que dieron con su habitación. Marron no quiso entrar hasta que el mismísimo rey de reyes le sugirió hacerlo.

La habitación de Trunks contaba con dos secciones, la más interior era donde dormía y fue ahí donde no entraron. En cambio, la sección a donde se encontraban se parecía más a una sala de un consejo que un dormitorio, tenía una mesa muy grande en donde había un sinfín de dispositivos de mensajes codificados de todas sus colonias y un mapa más grande todavía que mostraba la locación del planeta Vegeta como un punto mísero y alrededor de él, todas las bases de Freezer, las colonias más lejanas y los mundos vírgenes. Marron no pudo evitar buscar de dónde había venido ella, el planetucho inhóspito que compartían con Brolly.

—¿Estás buscando tu hogar?—adivinó el rey y deslizó un dedo por gran tramo desde el planeta Vegeta hasta un punto externo y solitario. A Marron le dio un escalofrío, había viajado demasiado pero eso no la hacía sentir más segura. Su madre debía estar con ella.

—¿Dónde está la Tierra?—preguntó con timidez cuando apartó la vista del frío lugar que llamaba hogar y el rey levantó las cejas con sorpresa, para él, Marron no tenía nada que ver con la Tierra.

—La Tierra está mucho más apartada—afirmó y su dedo viajó quizás el cuádruple de lo que había sido el tramo hasta el planetucho de Brolly.

—Está tan lejos…—sollozó sin lágrimas, muchas veces Videl le había contado sobre la Tierra pero ella había nacido durante la invasión y no le contaba las historias hermosas que su padre Krillin le había mencionado. La Tierra debía ser verde y azul, llena de vida y mares que llegaban más allá del horizonte… Videl sólo conocía la desolación y los desiertos extensos de la sequía.

—La Tierra tiene la extraña capacidad de cautivar a todo aquel que escuche sobre ella—razonó el rey con una risa melancólica, ni siquiera él se sentía medio terrícola, sólo lo decía como si lo hubiese memorizado desde pequeño. —Seguramente, Videl te ha comentado sobre eso. Ella puede ser muy… persuasiva—no quiso decir irritante pero la risa suave de Trunks no hacía más que afirmar su opinión. Cada vez que llegaba la federada al planeta, no paraba de hablar de la Tierra y de que la quería de vuelta. —En cambio, el planeta Vegeta es tu planeta de nacimiento y de sangre, pero no te veo muy contenta por ello.

La reflexión del rey le sugirió a Marron que no podía engañarlo tan fácilmente y estuvo a punto de confesarle que ella no era la hija de Brolly sino que de Krillin, que ella no era del planeta Vegeta sino que de la Tierra, que su propia madre le había ordenado que mintiera el resto de su vida si es que ella quería conservarla… Pero los labios de la rubia estaban sellados y el rey volvió a hablar, sin molestarse por el mutismo de ella.

—Supongo que tu padre ni siquiera se molestó en entrenarte, las hijas tienen esa habilidad de persuasión con los padres—comentó con una risa suave y Marron bajó la cabeza con tristeza. Aunque ella hubiese querido aprender a pelear, su madre evitaba cualquier tipo de actividad violenta para no estimular a Brolly.

—Mi padre está enfermo—confesó ella como si necesitara desahogarse y Trunks fue el que enmudeció, pensando que había cometido una desfachatez. —Él es peligroso y muy inestable, mi madre dice que en sus momentos de descontrol incluso puede llegar a matarnos.

—Lamento escuchar eso, no lo sabía—pero Trunks había escuchado algo, solían referiste a Brolly como el hijo loco de Paragus, era un demente cuando necesitaba matar. —Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, estarás segura—aseguró con gentileza. —Pero necesitarás otra habitación, no puedes quedarte todo el tiempo con Bra.

—Muchas gracias, Su Alteza—sólo atinó a decir la rubia luego de unos momentos sumida en el asombro. Trunks negó una vez con la cabeza

—Por favor, dime Trunks. Sólo Trunks—pidió con humildad el rey de reyes y se volteó hasta un rincón más alejado. —Pero era otra cosa la que te quería enseñar.—Trunks esperó a que Marron rodeara la mesa y se le acercara un tanto. —¿Crees en la magia, Marron?

Y entonces la vio, una esfera dorada tan grande que no podría ser levantada sino era con ambas manos y unas estrellas rojas estaban grabadas en un costado, Marron no supo de qué se trataba esa joya. La imagen del joven rey se vio deformada cuando se reflejó en la curvatura casi anaranjada de la esfera.

—Mi madre te diría que la magia y la ciencia son dos cosas equivalentes, solamente difiere el cuánto conocemos las peculiaridades del universo—empezó Trunks a modo de reflexión y la rubia no pudo evitar pensar en el _droslos_ que se encontraba con su madre. —Cuando era niño, mi madre solía contarme un cuento y cuando fui más grande, jamás creí que lo que me decía era verdad. Mi padre solía decirle a mi madre que dejara de llenarme la cabeza de tonterías pero a Bra jamás se lo negó. Supongo que él nunca pensó que Bra tuviera que ser una guerrera curtida, mi padre nunca esperó morir tan joven.

—Escuché cómo murió, lo lamento mucho—su voz dulce era sincera y cargaba consigo el mismo dolor que tenía Trunks, Krillin había muerto antes que Vegeta, durante la invasión de Paragus.

—No lo lamentes—dijo con amabilidad y continuó. —El cuento dice que si reúnes las sietes esferas, aparecerá un dragón que te concederá un deseo. Cualquier deseo que quieras—aquello sonó hermoso, Marron imaginó que podría acabar con la maldad de Brolly, inclusive mandarlo al infierno, y terminar con el calvario que sufría su madre.—¿Cuál sería tu deseo, Marron?

—No lo sé—mintió con rapidez y Trunks rió con franqueza.

—Cualquiera pediría poder y riquezas sin pensarlo dos veces, Marron—afirmó con felicidad.—Pero tú no lo sabes—Marron estaba segura que eso era un halago pero ella no lo sintió como tal porque había mentido. Si pudiera pedir cualquier deseo, mataría a Brolly sin pensarlo dos veces. Ella no era como Trunks pensaba que era.

—¿Cuál sería el tuyo?—apresuró la pregunta con la esperanza de que su visión angelical se esfumara con rapidez. Trunks no respondió tan raudo como había sido ella y se permitió pensarlo un par de veces antes de contestar.

—No lo sé. Soy un rey, no debo pensar en mí sino que en mi gente. Mis vasallos y mi pueblo, por igual—expresó con voz queda. —No es para mí el deseo que cumple el dragón. No es mi decisión. Las esferas deben permanecer ocultas, las personas equivocadas no deben conocer este poder.

—Entonces deberías destruirlas—respondió con pesar y Trunks la miró sorprendido, quizás era la decisión más sabia que podía tomar y se asombró de lo mezquino que podía llegar a ser. Trunks quería tenerlas para sí, pedir el deseo correcto pero otra vez, ¿cómo sabía él que era el correcto?

—Eres sabia, Marron, mucho más de muchos de los generales que tengo en el consejo de guerra. Y también más noble—le dijo con seriedad y la rubia se sonrojó casi con violencia. —A lo mejor debieses venir a los consejos, podrías aprender muchas cosas.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **¡Hola! Creo que me demoré dos semanas esta vez, y las escenas, salieron tremendas :)

Siento que con la escena de Trunks, Bardock y en menor medida, Tomma; me reconcilié con Bardock, concentré todo mi ki para que saliera una pelea malota y grr-ésca :D Además que me gustó jugar con su madurez (por no decir vejez), lo hizo para mí mucho más badass... jadeando pero sonriendo, el mejor! Y Marron podrá llegar a ser consejera de Trunks :D ¿qué les pareció? A mí me encantó ese detalle :3 Ya basta con ver eso para saber que su protagonismo no está al lado de Bra, sino que de Trunks. Hablando del rey, Trunks confiando el el capi Bardock también me ha gustado, quedé enamorada de él mientras escribía esa escena n.n

Bra me dio un poco de pena ella pero ya sintió miedo, está reaccionando y con esto me quiero detener para dar un mensaje a mis lectoras queridas. Jamás, pero jamás permitan que una pareja, amigo, hermano, etc, les hable de la manera que lo hizo Zarbon. Nunca permitan que las hagan creer tontas, incapaces o inferiores, ustedes no lo son. Si les llegan a hablar así, se dan media vuelta y se retiran, he dicho.

Tengo una deuda con Goten y Bulma para el próximo capítulo, quería agregarlos para éste pero ya llevaba mucho escrito, casi 9mil palabras es demasiado para mí xD Ya estaba entrando en estrés y bueno, la cuota de mentirosos y mentiras varias fue la tónica de este capítulo xD Me divertí con todo, espero que la última escena, la de Marron y Trunks, no haya sido tediosa de leer, creo que salió diferente a las demás.

Muchas gracias a los comentarios de UGGLYTRUTH, ZaDaBiA, Shanilarala, Sybilla's Song, Prla16, asaia16 y JazminM, de verdad muchas muchas gracias n.n

Muchos saludos desde mis tierras frías, RP.


	29. El consejero de las alucinaciones

**29**

**El consejero de las alucinaciones**

* * *

Cuando Marron entró a la sala del consejo, la primera estancia de la habitación del rey Trunks, sólo el rey de reyes la saludó amenamente y sus acompañantes, casi todos curtidos veteranos de guerra, la observaron con recelo. La rubia reconoció a Nappa, arrinconado en una esquina con los brazos cruzados y una cara que no mostraba ningún tipo de interés en ella. Atrás de Trunks, se encontraba el capitán Bardock, verdugo del rey y abuelo de híbridos, tampoco le importó su presencia pero a los demás eran otra historia.

El rey Trunks se le acercó para extenderle una mano y la acompañó hasta que llegaron juntos al extremo superior de la mesa. Marron divisó a la reina al otro extremo, apoyando su cabeza en su mano y con el codo sobre la mesa. Bulma le sonrió con un dejo de picardía y la rubia tuvo que controlarse para no enrojecer.

—¿Goten reemplazado por una mujer? —masculló un consejero de guerra sin disimular al referirse a la inesperada ausencia del nieto mejor de Bardock y la sorpresiva aparición de la única hija de la desaparecida androide Número 18. Beet la asustó por la cicatriz que tenía en donde su ojo izquierdo debería haber estado y de su falta de tacto al no ocultar la cuenca cosida que le había quedado.

—Las mujeres no deberían estar aquí, sólo traen mala suerte— se apresuró decir otro con mala cara pero no fue el rey quien le respondió a Cumcumber sino la reina.

—No he hecho más que traerles de la buena, comandante, no me hagas reír—respondió con una sonrisa calmada pero Marron no pudo evitar sentirse culpable y amansó la cabeza. —Mi hijo es el rey y tenemos más colonias de las que necesitábamos, el problema del agua se acabó y somos independientes. ¿Qué más suerte pueden pedir, comandantes? —el emplazamiento de la reina dejó sin aliento a Marron.

Bulma ciertamente no era una guerrera pero no se paraba a pensar cuando debía poner en su lugar, había sobrevivido a su esposo y se había garantizado un puesto en el consejo de guerra por sus propios méritos. La terrícola tenía madera de reina.

—Marron no va a reemplazar a nadie. Goten está en una misión especial y volverá pronto, se los aseguro—respondió el rey de reyes con una frágil diplomacia. Los tres comandantes habían sido herencia del consejo de guerra de Vegeta pero que el antiguo rey apenas visitaba, y los comandantes habrían gozado de una libertad cómoda para hacer y deshacer todo lo que a ellos les diera la gana, sin tener que ver al rey Vegeta para ello. —Marron viene aquí a escuchar y aconsejar porque esto es un consejo.

—¿Y qué sabe una niña de la batalla, mi rey?—insistió el más maduro de los tres comandantes, Cabbage era corpulento, de cabello espeso y una cicatriz que nacía en la ceja izquierda y terminaba en la mejilla. Se rumoreaba que era el hijo natural de Nappa, que su cupo en el consejo había sido para evitarse represalias, pero éste nunca lo reconoció. —¿Qué ha vivido para entender las estrategias de la guerra? Es sólo una niña y una niña no da consejos de cosas que no conoce.

—Pero sí lo sé—ninguno de los comandantes, ni siquiera el propio rey, habría esperado que Marron hablara, y ella misma se sorprendió de que su voz lánguida pudiera combatir con las voces poderosas de los guerreros. Cuando levantó la vista, vio a Bulma sonriéndole, con los brazos cruzados sobre su asiento privilegiado y no tomando partido en la discusión. Pronto se dio cuenta que esperaban su respuesta, se arrepintió de haber hablado y confió en la mentira de su madre para salir de esa situación.—Soy hija de Brolly y he visto la locura en él, la misma locura que le hace hervir la sangre a los soldados en la batalla y que los convierte en bestias. Sé mucho de guerra, comandante. —Aunque hizo un intento sobrenatural para mantenerse calma, descubrió la gran rabia que tenía en el corazón cuando terminó de hablar y un temblor de enojo se apoderó de su última frase.

—Un poco más de sentido común en la mesa no vendrá nada mal, ¿no es así, mis queridos comandantes? —apresuró a decir la reina cuando un silencio dominó en los presentes y permitió que Marron se sentara a su lado, entre Trunks y ella. No había asientos más que para ellas dos, los soldados preferían permanecer parados y pasearse por el perímetro de la mesa cuando hablaban de las colonias, los mundos vírgenes y las bases del Imperio. —Tengo un consejo para ti, Marron. Si vienes a los consejos de guerra, ven preparada para la guerra. Estos comandantes no son más que un grupo de salvajes, ponerlos en su lugar no les hace nada de mal—le habló la terrícola con los labios casi rozando su oreja e hizo un ademán con la mano a su pecho. La reina iba con un vestido celeste pálido y sobre él, una armadura decorativa denotaba un toque bélico. La reina no era una guerrera pero gustaba de los detalles que hacían parecer que era una. Marron asintió una vez pensando que ella también debería estar preparada para la guerra, sólo vestía un vestido tan rojo como la sangre recién derramada porque ése era el color del planeta Vegeta.

—¿Empezamos entonces?—propuso el rey un tanto inquieto y llevó una mano a la esquina más próxima a él en donde descansaba un dispositivo redondo y dorado. Accionó un botón oculto y lo dejó nuevamente sobre la mesa, no pasó mucho tiempo para que se abriera y una luz azulina brilló al tiempo que se tragaba la luz que se encontraba en la habitación y Marron se encontró a oscuras e iluminada por una lucecita tenue y casi bella. Las constelaciones, las estrellas errantes y las galaxias más cercanas se dibujaron sobre la mesa y su extensión se alejó hasta el techo. La rubia extendió una mano a un punto brillante que flotaba a unos centímetros de ella. El punto se dibujó en su dedo y apenas se deformó con su interferencia.

El rey le dedicó una mirada y se sonrió ante su curiosidad, él mismo lo había hecho de niño cuando su madre había ideado ese mapa holográfico y se lo había mostrado.

—Desde la revuelta de Kanatyr, las intenciones de Freezer se han hecho cada vez más claras. No creo que él desee permanecer un momento más en esta tregua y debemos ser cautos. —Marron se preguntó si los comandantes del consejo sabían de la existencia de las esferas mágicas. Trunks juntó las manos por sobre su cabeza y las separó para provocar un acercamiento a un conjunto de planetas en especial. —Las bases del sector de Qeledis en las galaxias hacia el norte de nosotros están siendo abandonadas desde la muerte de mi padre. Propongo un ataque desde este punto de aquí, aquí y aquí—señaló con la punta de su dedo índice tres planetas en las que se encontrarían bases. —De ese modo, las colonias que tenemos cercanas a este sector estarían más protegidas.

—¿Y qué hay de la verdadera guerra, mi rey? Atacar bases abandonadas no nos hará ganar ninguna guerra—expuso Cabbage con el ceño fruncido y el juego de la luz con la oscuridad le dieron un aspecto espantoso a su cicatriz.

—Atacar ahora sería un movimiento estúpido y no soy ninguna guerrera para darme cuenta de eso, comandante—la voz de la reina sonó imperiosa y Marron se sintió fuera de lugar aunque pensara lo mismo que la terrícola. —Freezer sigue teniendo el ejército y las provisiones mucho más superiores que nosotros.

—Estoy seguro que Cabbage no se refería a atacar en este instante, mi reina—la sorpresiva intervención de Nappa hizo que la rubia se volteara a verlo y se preguntó si el rumor de paternidad era cierto. —Pero debemos hacer movimientos más agresivos si queremos ganar la guerra en esta vida.

Cabbage se calló y una gota de nerviosismo le lamió la cicatriz hasta perderse en sus surcos, la supuesta hija de Brolly no tuvo que saber mucho para darse cuenta de eso y del resentimiento que le tenía al calvo.

—Nos volveremos más agresivos cuando el tiempo sea correcto. Es necesario proteger a las colonias si queremos que sigan de nuestro lado y lo que ocurrió en Kanatyr no hizo más que dificultarnos esa tarea—la voz de Trunks sonó calmada pero su entrecejo delató su enfado. Hacía un esfuerzo enorme para no quedar como un débil a los ojos de los _saiyan_ puros.

—¿Y qué hay del consejero de las alucinaciones? —Bulma se encaramó un tanto sobre la mesa para llegar a ver a Bardock en la penumbra y el atisbo de burla sorprendió a Marron e inquietó a Trunks. —O debería decir, predicciones. Dime, Bardock, ¿qué le espera en la fortuna de mi hijo?

El guardia y verdugo del rey se encontraba parado detrás de Trunks con los brazos plegados hacia atrás, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados hacia los puntos brillantes que representaban las bases de Freezer y se mostró impresionado por la impredecible reacción de la reina. No dijo nada por un momento y se limitó a observarla con el ceño fruncido, lo que a ella la hizo reír.

—Madre, por favor…—susurró el hijo con asombro esperando que los demás consejeros de guerra no se dieran por aludidos con aquella interrupción.

—¿Qué pasa, Trunks? ¿No estás de acuerdo con que Bardock tenga un cargo en este consejo? Después de todo, siempre está parado atrás de ti…—En ningún momento, Bulma dejó de sonreír con burla y un consejero reaccionó a su comentario y rió tratando de permanecer en silencio. —Bardock, guardia real, verdugo del rey y señor de las alucinaciones…

—Madre—la voz imperiosa de Trunks pareció callar todo sonido que se produjo en la sala y hubo un choque de miradas, lila contra lila. —Estás insultándome.

El resentimiento de Bulma hacia Bardock se arrastraba mucho tiempo atrás, cuando ella se encontraba embarazada de Trunks y Vegeta le había permitido salir del pasillo seguro de la reina para que recorriera el palacio en compañía de Seripa. Bulma había captado por primera vez que Vegeta no era querido como rey y que había gente que quería matarlo, como Bardock habría hecho con el padre de Vegeta. Aunque años después, durante la revuelta de Paragus, se supiera que Bardock no era el culpable, Bulma jamás lo perdonaría por haber pertenecido al bando del padre de Brolly.

—No, mi reina, no escojo lo que se me dirá ni cuándo aparecerán—terminó diciendo el capitán después de un silencio incómodo para zanjar el tema y el lila de la reina lo observó largamente con odio hasta que el soldado optó por apartar la mirada.

Para cuando terminó el consejo, a Marron le urgía salir corriendo de la habitación del rey. Las actitudes agresivas de los consejeros no había cesado y la intervención de la terrícola los había alborotado, llegando incluso a desafiar a Trunks un par de veces. Beet era un guerrero tuerto de gran musculatura y que representaba a los guerreros de clase baja, y Cabbage a los bastardos, como diría Goten en una broma cruel más tarde. Cabagge solía responderle al medio terrícola que él era el representante de los híbridos y el nieto de Bardock sólo reía, diciendo que para eso ya estaba el rey Trunks.

Cucumber era el último de los consejeros de guerra que Marron no conocía, él era el representante de las fuerzas de elite y era el más callado de los tres. Se decía que había sido compañero de escuadrón de Brolly durante la infancia y que el hijo de Paragus lo había dejado mudo luego de que casi lo matara por parlotear demasiado. Marron casi creyó esa historia, era esperable de su padre falso y se estremeció de miedo cuando Cucumber la sorprendió mirándolo. El soldado de elite no le dijo nada pero la rubia sabía que detrás de su lengua amarrada por el trauma, escondía muchos secretos.

—Ese chico sólo está tratando de parecerse a Vegeta, incluso ha traído a la hija del androide que su padre llevaba a todas partes. Trunks no es Vegeta como esa chica no es Número 18. —Marron casi había llegado a la puerta cuando había oído lo que los hombres del consejo decían y se dio media vuelta ofendida. Una simple mirada de esos hombres curtidos bastó para que Marron recordara quién era ella y bajó la cabeza con timidez antes de retirarse.

Su madre le había dicho que los hombres de Vegeta jamás la verían como otra cosa más que un conjunto de chatarra y sangre pero que una criatura sin mundo era una criatura que no se podía conquistar. «Pero yo sí tengo un mundo, es la Tierra y ya está conquistada»

—Marron—la voz cansada de Trunks la hizo detenerse y voltearse en redondo. Bardock iba detrás de él, tal como Bulma había dicho, pero él era guardia real y ése era su trabajo, tal como Seripa guardaba a la reina—. Lamento que hayas tenido que ver esto, sino quieres volver lo entenderé.

«He pasado por peores cosas», habría querido decir pero fueron otras palabras las que salieron de su boca.

—No ha sido nada—mintió la rubia con modestia y Trunks forzó una sonrisa, dirigiéndose a Bardock para pedirle que se retirara. Un simple movimiento de cabeza bastó para que el verdugo del rey se retirara en silencio. —Tu madre no confía en él.

—Mi madre no confía en los soldados que cambian de bandos—corrigió él con un poco de molestia. —Bardock estaba en el lado de Paragus durante su revuelta pero cuando lo apresé, no opuso resistencia ni lastimó a los soldados. Él me dijo que era prisionero de Paragus al momento de la revuelta pero mi madre no lo cree. Tiene metido en la cabeza que planea traicionarme.

—Como los hombres de tu padre—Marron por un momento se arrepintió de sus palabras hasta que el rey de reyes habló nuevamente.

—Así es, como los hombres de mi padre—Trunks forzó una sonrisa y a Marron le pareció que no era del todo feliz con sus súbditos, jamás se sacarían de la cabeza lo híbrido que era y su insolente pelo lila estaba ahí para recordarle al que pretendía obviar su procedencia. —Pero mi madre debe aprender a no desafiarme en el consejo o le quitaré el puesto. —Aquello pilló desprevenida a la rubia y tuvo que amansar la cabeza para ocultar el sonrojo de la incomodidad.

Las pisadas de sus botas eran firmes y constantes, y los tacones de ella variaban conforme la seguridad se le iba menguando. Varias veces el golpetear de las botas de Marron se aceleraba en cuanto el rey de reyes la rebasaba y disminuían abruptamente cuando iba a su lado. Caminaron en línea recta hasta que la habitación del rey se hizo tan distante que ciertamente no se toparían con los consejeros de guerra.

—Esos hombres… seguramente te habrán asustado. A mí también me asustaban cuando los conocí—confesó con un tanto de burla el rey y Marron no pudo evitar reírse suavemente. El semblante de Trunks no acompañaba la emoción que denotaban sus palabras y la rubia casi se sintió mal al reír—. Lo único que hacen es desafiarme, piensan que sólo sé jugar a la guerra, no a la guerra misma.

—Me temo que ellos son los que no saben jugar a la guerra. Tu madre lo ha dicho, el enemigo tiene al ejército y las provisiones—se sorprendió del tono que había ocupado y por un momento reconoció que estaba coqueteando. Ese pensamiento traicionó a Marron y se vio insegura nuevamente, miró a sus botas y ambos dejaron de caminar. Invitada por el mutismo de él, la rubia tuvo que obligarse a mirar hacia arriba y ahí estaba él, mirándola desde las alturas.

—¿Y qué harías tú con mis consejeros de guerra? —el tono también estaba ahí y la hija de Número 18 tuvo miedo de haber abierto una puerta a la que tenía miedo de entrar. Marron se demoró un tanto al responder pero fue como si estuviera meditando.

—Les haría ver que no son ellos los reyes y son simples soldados que aconsejan. Los reemplazaría o incluso disolvería el consejo—su razonamiento era el lógico y pecó de simple, pero el rey de reyes asintió con atención ante sus palabras.

—Pero el consejo ha estado ahí desde los tiempos anteriores de mi abuelo. Los representantes de todas las castas deben estas presentes, incluidos los híbridos y los bastardos—expresó el rey con un atisbo de risa al recordar las palabras de Goten. A Marron le pareció que no era una burla malvada, el mismo Cabbage cuestionaba al rey con insistencia.

—Entonces les mostraría quién es el que manda en el consejo—la voz de Marron sonó segura pero infantil y Trunks se sonrió. Antes de que preguntara cómo, la rubia consejera continuó. —Toma tus propias decisiones. Ellos sólo aconsejan pero el rey es el que decide.

* * *

—Ah, sí, tu padre fue el mejor guerrero que he conocido, podía leer los tiempos de reacción de su oponente con sólo mirarlo y calculaba los puntos débiles con agudeza. Ha sido uno de los mejores reyes que hemos tenido.

«Eso es una mentira.»

Bra se contuvo una exclamación de enfado al escuchar a Nappa durante su entrenamiento pero había sido su culpa, la princesa había sido la que había preguntado por Vegeta a Nappa durante uno de sus infinitos descansos en su entrenamiento. No dudaba que Vegeta había sido un guerrero formidable pero de ahí a ser un buen rey, era una cosa completamente distinta. Los reyes guerreros podían ser lo uno o lo otro pero rara vez contaban con ser ambos, y Trunks, a su manera, era un buen rey y un buen soldado.

—¿Qué sucedió realmente en Calade? —preguntó con algo de molestia y Nappa suspiró mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, la princesa Bra solía recurrir a esa historia muchas veces y Nappa siempre daba la misma respuesta.

—Nada, ya se lo he dicho—dijo con aburrimiento pero Bra sabía que eso no era verdad, yo se lo había dicho. —La federación se fundó, fin de la historia. ¿Qué otra cosa quieres escuchar?

«La verdad, me han mentido toda mi vida y me han hecho ver como una tonta. Soy la princesa del planeta Vegeta, no una tonta.»

Pero Bra seguía siendo sólo una princesa, no una guerrera, y no podía hablar sus pensamientos en voz alta. Nappa rodó los ojos una vez más antes de incitarla a reanudar el entrenamiento una vez más. La puso en guardia y Bra peleó con el enfado que le hacía fallar en puntería y terminó por lastimarse varias veces mientras recibía los golpes falsos de Nappa. Y se sintió ofendida por sus golpes suavizados que apenas le rozaban el cuerpo sólo para avisarle que de ser un combate real, ya estaría machacada por golpes reales.

—La princesa debe enfocarse, sus golpes no son golpes—habló Nappa un tanto molesto, su ofensiva era de por sí mediocre y su rendimiento estaba dejando mucho que desear. El ser entrenada por el hombre que había luchado con su padre debería ser un honor pero Bra se sentía intimidada. ¿Su padre era así de mediocre que ella a su edad? No, él podría haber sido un pésimo rey pero era un guerrero formidable…¿Ella sería entonces una buena reina? Hasta eso comenzaba a dudar, Bra carecía del ingenio de Trunks y su pueblo jamás permitiría que reinara sino era una buena luchadora, quizás la exiliarían como a su tío Tarble… Quizás sólo debía desposar a un guerrero curtido para poder reinar a su lado y aquel pensamiento la hizo enfurecer.

—¡Es suficiente! —aunque planeaba ser una buena guerrera, ya no podía sostener el entrenamiento con los pensamientos traicioneros que controlaban sus emociones. —Mañana continuaremos—, Bra intentó mostrarse firme pero estuvo a punto de arrepentirse al ver al corpulento poner mala cara. Nappa arrugó la boca hasta que se le plegó la piel al lado de su nariz y esa mueca la asustó, seguramente iría a exigirle al rey una explicación pero Bra debía ser fuerte y logró mantenerse erguida mientras Nappa se arrancaba la coraza de entrenamiento de un tirón y se retiraba sin decir una palabra. La princesa no lo vio irse porque no se consideró lo suficientemente valiente para encararlo y se quedó sola en la cámara de entrenamiento unos momentos antes de recuperar la movilidad de sus extremidades.

El pecho de la princesa se desinfló cuando exhaló todo el aire que tenía contenido y por poco cayó al suelo cuando le flaquearon las rodillas. Sentía náuseas pero no eran las náuseas estomacales, eran más bien mentales. Un malestar que le surgía del corazón y le hacía temblar de ira y miedo.

«Soy una princesa guerrera, no una simple princesa.» Se recordó y salió de la cámara personal de entrenamiento. Siguió un camino distinto al que tomaba para llegar a su habitación, a los baños calientes para sacarse el poco sudor que había destilado y cepillarse el pelo frente al espejo. No era una tonta y no podía seguir haciendo cosas de tonta.

Recorrió los pasillos que conectaban las salas de entrenamiento de la realeza y elite con las de la clase baja, y se detenía en todos los ventanales para mirar quién ocupaba qué sala y con quién. Nunca imaginó que me podría encontrar pero bien valía el esfuerzo, las verdades que habían dejado de serlo estaban por todos lados y ahora podía verlas, era como si le hubiese sacado la venda de los ojos. Había llegado a creer que sólo podía confiar en el más desconfiable de todos.

—Radditz—su voz salió grave y segura, y cuando me di vuelta, me la encontré vestida con armadura y el ceño fruncido. Sonreí con sorpresa, parecía una guerrera verdadera y no la llorona que realmente era.

—Princesa—apenas insinué una reverencia con un movimiento de mi cabeza. Había estado entrenando durante horas y ya no traía la coraza puesta, el sudor y el calor me habían obligado a abandonarla y mi pelo se pegaba al cuerpo con insistencia. En un principio, la chica no se vio avergonzada por todo el fulgor de su determinación pero pasaban los minutos y su incomodidad era evidente, y fallaba al intentar mirarme directo a los ojos. —¿Qué es lo que planea? Con cada segundo que pasa pueden encontrarnos—algo en el tono de mi voz la hizo imaginar cosas y se sonrojó al instante.

—¡No estamos haciendo nada malo! —se apresuró a corregirme y yo me sonreí con gracia. —He venido a hacer un trato contigo—puntualizó.

—¿Un trato? Pensé que ya teníamos un trato, princesa —le recordé con el ceño fruncido y ella sonrió más confiada que feliz—. Yo le contaba lo que quería saber y tú…

—Yo te daba lo que quisieras pero nunca especificaste qué era lo que querías. Si no tenías nada a cambio de tus verdades, bien podías haberme mentido por despecho pero ahora te daré mi más preciado tesoro—y llegó el momento para sorprenderse, se tocó el collar que siempre llevaba colgado al cuello, el que sacaba destellos azulinos cada vez que se iluminaba. —Si lo que me dijiste era verdad, mi collar te alargará la vida y nos sobrevivirás a todos. Te habré dado el don de la vida eterna y dependerá de ti aprovecharlo o no.

—¿Y qué le importa si lo aprovecho o no? —su proposición parecía apelar a los sentimientos que yo no tenía y la princesa habría hecho una amenaza sin sentido.

—Te habré dado el don de la vida pero bien puedo quitártelo—su sonrisa se había desvanecido y me miraba con los ojos tan duros como piedras. —Existen muchos soldados que quieren mi mano y bastará con elegir a uno para que me haga el favor de matarte a cambio de mi consentimiento para desposarme.

Me tocó el turno a mí de verme impresionado y apreté la mandíbula sin creer lo que estaba escuchando. La princesa me había amenazado y su propuesta era concreta, si veía que la engañaba me mataba, y por un momento dudé que Trunks fuera el más _saiyan_ de los dos. Alargué un suspiro quejumbroso y la miré con los ojos entrecerrados, había caído en su trampa.

—Y qué sucede si no le gustan las verdades que le contaré y decide matarme—habían cabos sueltos que me negaba a aceptar. La princesa guerrera se permitió pensar un poco antes de responder, una felicidad venenosa la había embargado y no podía parar de sonreír. Había ganado al fin y me tenía entre la espada y la pared.

—Eso lo veré yo, Radditz. Tú propones y yo dispongo—dijo con una sonrisa que pretendía torturarme.

Me aventuré a mirar las gradas, los pasillos y las estancias vacías alrededor en busca de ojos y oídos del rey pero no vi a nadie, lo que no significaba que siempre sería así. Me di media vuelta y me dirigí a donde reposaba mi coraza de clase baja, y me la puse con firmeza. Miré a la princesa de soslayo y descubrí que seguía parada ahí, mirándome desde la entrada.

—Supongo que la veré en la taberna como la otra vez, estaré…—la chica se puso a reír suavemente y me sentí enfadado por su nueva e irritante actitud de soberana.

—No volveré a esa inmunda taberna, no es el lugar de una princesa—esperó a que me diera la vuelta para encararla, sus ojos lilas rebosaban de esa dulzura traicionera—. Serás guardia real, Radditz. Mi guardia personal—hizo una pausa sólo para ver mi reacción. —De esa manera, nadie dudará de nuestros encuentros.

—¿Un guardia real? —Intentara bajar el tono de mi voz, no podía dejar de gritar—. ¿Qué haré yo de guardia real? ¡Mi padre…!

—Es guardia real también pero serás guardia de la princesa, no del rey. —Por mucho que ella quisiera mostrarme la diferencia, yo sólo veía humillación. La princesa, además de mujer, era menos que el rey y por lo tanto, yo sería menos que Bardock. —Serás mi guardia real, Radditz—la voz de la princesa sonó plana y grave, y cuando se dio media vuelta, supe que había terminado de dictaminar.

—¡No lo seré! —pero sabía que lo haría, tenía aprecio por mi vida y Desconocido me había ordenado conseguir ese collar.

* * *

Goten miró hacia atrás mientras caminaba y cada vez que lo hacía, le daba la impresión que la comitiva de soldados que lo escoltaba subía en número. Los taaserianos no eran precisamente bellos y los colores que veía en todas partes eran el amarillo casi dorado y el verde esmeralda, los colores de las joyas que minaban en Taas. Una taaseriana le sonrió con timidez y el híbrido de _saiyan_ no contuvo el deseo de hacerlo también, lo que no fue bien visto por sus escoltas que apuraron su marcha y Goten comprendió que su llegada a Taas no era del todo grata. El miedo de Trunks luego del ataque a Kanatyr no estaba errado y el nieto de Bardock supo que debía actuar rápido antes de que otras de las vasallas de Vegeta les dieran la espalda.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran al trono que ocupaba el heredero del señor de Taas, aun invitado de Trunks en el planeta Vegeta. Los centinelas del señor sustito de Taas se acomodaron en la sala hasta formar una medialuna alrededor del soldado de Vegeta y Goten se permitió mirar una vez más hacia su espalda, antes de que el señor sustituto comenzara a hablar. El híbrido sonrió galante como solía hacer pero el señor de Taas no era más que un chiquillo tímido, el que al híbrido lo miraran con deseo y al taaseriano heredero con codicia, le encendió los celos que intentaba ocultar.

—¡_Saiyan_! —comenzó con una voz oxidada y tuvo que aclararse la garganta para normalizar la garganta, era su primer intento y su primer error. Algunas súbditas taaserianas miraron al suelo, obligadas a contener una risita traviesa cuando Goten sonrió con amabilidad al angustiado señor sustituto. —Has venido aquí en soledad y Kanatyr ha sido arrasado por los propios hombres que juraron protegerlo. ¿Acaso mi padre es un rehén ahora que los _saiyan_ han mostrado su verdadero rostro?

—En lo absoluto, el señor de Taas goza de la hospitalidad del rey Trunks en estos momentos y ha sido idea propia del rey de reyes que tu padre se quede por el momento en Vegeta. Aun no es el tiempo, me han enviado a mí como prueba de fe—Goten no logró contener una risita amena pero el señor sustituto lo vio como un insulto y endureció el rostro. —El rey Trunks espera que Taas no se dé por aludida con lo que pasó con Kanatyr y espera que no piensen que les ocurrirá lo mismo.

—Mi padre ha ido a su planeta a buscar un acuerdo con tu rey y aun no vemos ninguna prueba de las promesas que nos hizo el emisario que nos encontró—Goten no supo qué respuesta ingeniosa dar para aligerar el ambiente y el señor sustituto continuó hablando desde los celos. —No veo que la princesa te acompañe ni un puñado de tus soldados para que nos protejan del Imperio. El emisario habló de la belleza de la princesa y las princesas desposan príncipes, unos cuantos soldados no harán una alianza duradera, en cambio, una alianza por matrimonio…—Goten endureció el semblante cuando comprendió lo enceguecido que estaba el heredero de Taas por un matrimonio y una esposa bonita, un hombre así no iría a escuchar razones.

—Mi señor de Taas, el planeta Vegeta tiene a muchos vasallos bajo su alero y sólo a una princesa… El emisario no les ha mentido, la princesa es muy hermosa pero es la única heredera del rey Trunks hasta que él engendre herederos. En estos momentos, la princesa no está buscando consortes—el híbrido se obligó a sonreír por primera vez en la jornada y el semblante del señor sustituto no podía estar más ofendido, su cuello se había oscurecido emulando un sonrojo, y la mandíbula se le tensó con enfado. —Estoy seguro que una alianza bélica es la más indicada en estos momentos, seguramente el señor de Taas estará complacido...

Pero el señor sustituto ya no quería escuchar más, ya había imaginado a sus herederos medio taaserianos y un cuarto _saiyan_, el otro cuarto le daba lo mismo, la Tierra era un planeta del que poco le interesaba saber. Sus hijos debían tener la cola peluda distintiva de la raza guerrera y aunque su costumbre era la de cortárselas a los híbridos, en Taas las mantendrían porque no se avergonzaba de los _sangre diluida_.

—¡_Saiyan_! —El señor sustituto habló por sobre las palabras de Goten y por un momento, el señor tembloroso se convirtió en un señor verdadero, fiero y dominante. Goten sólo pudo tragarse las palabras y retroceder imperceptiblemente, temiendo del desenlace de su misión. Trunks lo había mandado por su elocuencia y había fallado, la elocuencia y facilidad con las mujeres eran armas mortales cuando se enfrentaba a un señor débil y celoso, anhelando un compromiso porque no se le daban las mujeres. —Ya he escuchado lo que me tenías que decir. Te niegas a devolver a mi padre, el señor de Taas, y también te niegas a cumplir con las promesas de tus emisarios, me niegas a la princesa cuando me han prometido casarme con ella—Goten habría querido decir que la princesa estaba prometida a un _saiyan_, que era lo normal, y que no se trataba de una ofensa pero sabía cuándo debía callar y ése era el momento. —Serás mi _invitado_ desde ahora hasta tu rey se digne a hablar con Taas como se merece o hasta que mi padre vuelva, sano y salvo.

—Mi señor, ¿está al tanto que su raza no es guerrera y la mía sí?—Goten supo que a Trunks no le agradaría su comentario si estuviera a su lado pero no quiso pasar la oportunidad de hacerle ver lo estúpido que estaba siendo el señor sustituto.

—¿Estás amenazándome, _saiyan_? —la ira contenida del alienígena incitó a los guardias que formaban la medialuna detrás de Goten dieran un paso al frente y le tomaran de los brazos para inmovilizarlo. Goten sonrió con sinceridad.

—Decir que son un pueblo minero y no guerrero no es una ofensa, es la verdad—y se permitió inmovilizar, aun sabiendo que podía liberarse si quisiera. Los guerreros escuálidos de Taas se lo llevaron de la sala del trono cuando el heredero hizo un gesto con la mano, avergonzado por el comentario de Goten.

El nieto del señor de las alucinaciones sonreía cuando se lo llevaron y aunque su plan nunca fue la de jugar al rehén, tenía tiempo de sobra para buscar las esferas mágicas que podrían estar en Taas.

* * *

La furia de Nappa al andar se notaba desde lejos, sus zancadas eran largas y sacaban ecos de las paredes, y Trunks lo observó con un poco de extrañeza. Después del consejo le correspondían las lecciones a la princesa a cargo del antiguo compañero de Vegeta y las lecciones duraban mucho a causa de las muchas pausas que pedía Bra para ocultar su cansancio. Trunks jamás pensaría que su hermana hubiera desarrollado una mejor resistencia de un día para otro.

Trunks dio un paso adelante y Marron dejó de reír abruptamente al reparar que ya no se encontraban solos cuando el rey de reyes la escudó sin querer con su cuerpo. Las venas hinchadas del cuello del general daban cuenta de un esfuerzo enorme de mantener la compostura.

—¿Ha pasado algo malo, Nappa? —se imaginó el ataque a otra vasalla, un motín o Freezer, jamás algo relacionado con Bra.

—¡Renuncio! —exclamó al llegar a unos pasos del rey. Marron cerró los ojos como si el grito le dañara los oídos y Trunks frunció el ceño, ¿renunciaba al consejo? —La pequeña princesa es una insolente y no sabe pelear. ¡No perderé mi tiempo con niñas así!—Nappa apuntó un par de veces al rey para enfatizar su enojo y cuando terminó de hablar, la respiración entrecortada agitó su pecho. Trunks forzó una sonrisa. —Renuncio a las lecciones con la princesa.

Si Nappa hubiese tenido algo en las manos seguro lo habría lanzado al suelo con rabia.

—Nappa, sé que mi hermana puede ser difícil y no está entrenada en las artes del combate pero ése es tu papel. Participaste en el entrenamiento de mi padre, es un honor que lo hagas también con su hija…—la risa irónica del guerrero interrumpieron al rey.

—No pienso volver a entrenarla a menos que deje de ser una malcriada—Trunks no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido pero tampoco podía negar que era verdad—. Es muy blanda, muy humana y le falta el fuego de Vegeta—al fin el general parecía haberse calmado y suspiró antes de continuar—, la chica no me respeta. Necesita alguien que le inspire miedo.

Trunks asintió sin saber qué decir, Nappa tenía razón, Bra necesitaba entrenar con alguien a quien le tuviera miedo. La princesa había crecido pidiéndole historias al general y como siempre conseguía sacarle al menos una descripción de un mundo inventado, le había quedado la impresión de que eran algo así como iguales. Bra no temía pedirle una pausa, un culmine o una historia durante los entrenamientos.

Pero por más que Trunks intentara, no lograba encontrar a un soldado que inspirara miedo y que fuera confiable. Seguramente, Goten podría sacarle golpes con solo hablarle pero también era cierto que Bra podía retirarse si lo viera en su sala de entrenamientos. Bardock era su guardia real, y además su verdugo, no sabía si podía ser también el entrenador de la princesa o si fuera delicado al momento de golpearla; su madre también tendría objeciones al momento de elegirlo. No había más nombres que encajaran en su lista de confiables y terminó con suspirar. Nappa seguía ahí, esperando su resolución.

—Está bien, Nappa, acepto tu renuncia. Encontraré a otro que te sustituya en su tiempo—expresó con diplomacia y Nappa lo miró con sorpresa—. Mientras, el entrenamiento de la princesa lo haré yo mismo.

* * *

La reina caminó con seguridad hasta llegar a la sala de trono, siempre acompañada de Seripa, y cuando vio al puñado de hombres que tenía el señor de Taas allí, se sintió un poco molesta. Trunks no se había dado el tiempo de hablar con el arrodillado durante todo el tiempo que había permanecido en el planeta y ahora le llegaban las noticias de que Goten había caído prisionero a manos del herededo de Taas. Tuvo que escuchar el reporte dos veces antes de creérselo, los soldados de Taas no eran más que mineros armados y Goten era un soldado con experiencia, por lo que no asimiló su captura como algo real.

«Pero olvido que Goten es medio terrícola y no es un salvaje como un _saiyan_ puro.» De haber mandado a otro, seguramente Taas sería una segunda Kanatyr. Un soldado pura de casta no se habría permitido encarcelar sin repartir golpes a los escuálidos taaserianos.

Bulma subió a la plataforma elevada sin mirar a ningún presente y se sentó en el trono de la reina mientras formulaba una sonrisa casi forzada. Cuando Seripa se formó a su lado, un paso rezagada, se permitió hablar mientras cubría los mangos de su trono con las manos, como lo hacía Vegeta. Pero su posición era erguida, a diferencia de su esposo, a Bulma no le gustaba transmitir su aburrimiento hacia sus súbditos.

—Mi señor de Taas—comenzó la reina con dulzura distante. Cabbage entró en la sala junto a Cucumber y mermaron su concentración, siempre había un _saiyan_ de casta pura observando sus audiencias. —Lamento que nuestra reunión haya demorado tanto. Mi hijo ha estado muy ocupado, como ya debe saber, Kanatyr sufrió un motín.

—Mi reina, mis informantes me han dicho que fueron los propios _saiyan_ quienes atacaron a Kanatyr—aquello no hizo más que ofender a Bulma y falló al tratar de disimularlo.

—Eso es una mentira. El señor de las alucinaciones ha asegurado que lo que ocurrió en nuestra vasalla ha sido obra del Imperio, los hombres federados han matado a nuestra colona y sus compañeros sólo reaccionaron. No se trató de otra cosa más que de un montaje—aseguró la reina con un tono molesto y se obligó a sonreír. Al señor de Taas le dio un escalofrío, había escuchado que el antiguo rey era temible y su reina ciertamente lo era. A Bulma le pareció que se había quedado sin lengua—. Mi señor, un mensaje perturbador ha llegado desde Taas. Su heredero ha puesto de rehén a uno de mis hombres, quiero que lo liberen.

—¿Mi hijo? —El señor no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos tal como Bulma no creía la noticia de Goten y le complació que el padre no era un tonto como el hijo, que había hecho peligrar las negociaciones entre Vegeta por su imprudencia. —Déjeme hablar con él, seguro que esto ha sido un malentendido, a lo mejor, el mensajero que han mandado lo ha insultado…

—Conozco a mis hombres y sé de su prudencia. Goten no haría nada que hiciera enojar a su heredero—y no se equivocaba, el único pecado que había cometido Goten era su magnetismo—. Estoy segura de que usted podrá poner fin a esta tontería y liberará a mi soldado. El único error de la corona de mi hijo hacia Taas ha sido la dilación de nuestras conversaciones y estoy aquí para poner fin a su espera. —Esta vez, Bulma no tuvo que forzar una sonrisa pero le salió un tanto orgullosa para relajar al vasallo que no dejó de temblar después de escuchar lo que había provocado su heredero. De ser otra reina y otro rey, Taas ya no existiría.

—Mi reina puede estar segura de ello, mandaré un mensaje a mi hijo y más temprano que tarde, su soldado volverá a Vegeta sin daño alguno.

«Y con esferas si tenemos un poco de suerte.»

—Me complace escucharlo—el señor de Taas sonrió ampliamente un tanto más relajado. Cabbage carraspeó un poco y los ojos lila de la reina no pudieron evitar mirar al par del consejo. Su presencia la ponía nerviosa—. Seripa, ¿dónde está mi hijo? —al dirigirse a la colona, intentó no modular para que sus espectadores no adivinaran su pequeña conversación. Seripa se inclinó un poco para responderle directamente en la oreja.

—Junto a Nappa y la chiquilla del androide—respondió rauda y la reina asintió una vez con su cabeza. La terrícola temía que su hijo siguiera los pasos de su padre y empezara a escapar de las audiencias.

—Mi señor de Taas, creo que es imperioso, tras lo ocurrido con Kanatyr, que en su planeta exista una base del rey Trunks. El Imperio pronto querrá extender sus brazos a la periferia y tengo entendido que Taas es rico en gemas y amuletos—hizo una pausa para ver si el señor tenía algo que acotar pero sólo asentía con la cabeza—. Freezer no tardará en poner sus ojos en Taas y debemos estar atentos.

—Por supuesto, la reina tiene razón, nuestras gemas son el amuleto más preciado en Taas. Hay quienes dicen que tienen capacidades curativas—para Bulma fue claro, el rey de Taas no tenía idea de la existencia de las esferas mágicas que tendrían parentesco con las que había visto en la Tierra.

—Les proporcionaremos un escuadrón de colonos y un par de cápsulas de gravedad para mantenerlos entrenando. —La nueva modalidad era enviar híbridos, Bulma había persuadido a Trunks para que prefiriera guerreros de dos mundos por sobre los puros y si el planeta arrodillado contaba con híbridos de _saiyan_, era mucho más probable que murieran defendiendo su planeta natal. Trunks celebró la medida, desafortunadamente en esta ocasión, no existían híbridos con taaseriano. —A cambio queremos el agua que puedan proporcionarnos y la información del monitoreo de su zona. Taas será un planeta puerto hacia otras zonas de la periferia. —El señor de Taas sólo asentía cada vez que Bulma abría la boca y por un momento pensó que todo lo que habían hecho esperar al señor había sido una pérdida de tiempo.

—¿Y qué hay del otro asunto? —Aquello descolocó a la reina forastera y repitió su pregunta para sí misma con un susurro. —El emisario nos ha hablado de su princesa y me he sorprendido cuando la vi con mis propios ojos. Es mucho más hermosa de lo que nos habían dicho y mi hijo está en edad de casarse, al igual que su hija…

—Mi hija se casará cuando ella decida y con quién ella quiera—las palabras le salieron de las entrañas y ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en que Trunks tenía que decidir eso. «La ha prometido a un soldado», pero nadie sabía a quién. La verdad era que ni siquiera el rey sabía qué soldado era el indicado aunque Bulma en el fondo sabía que era Goten. Trunks sólo confiaba en su amigo de la infancia y Bardock era muy viejo para Bra, para su suerte. El problema era que Goten también era medio _saiyan_ y existía la posibilidad de que los hijos que engendrara Bra fueran terrícolas puros y eso era algo que el consejo de guerra se negaría rotundamente. —Nuestros hijos ni siquiera se conocen.—Bulma sabía que sólo estaba dando una excusa pero debía dar alguna.

—Eso es algo que podemos arreglar fácilmente, la princesa puede ir a Taas…—sugirió con picardía el señor y Bulma arrugó el ceño con enfado.

—Preferiría que su hijo viniera a verla a Vegeta—no mintió, Trunks jamás dejaría que su hermana hiciera un viaje cuando los vientos de guerra se alzaban pero el señor de Taas no se vio aludido.

—Hecho—se apresuró a decir el rey como si sólo tuviera esa oportunidad de ligar a la vasalla con su soberano. —Y la princesa podrá decidir por sí misma si ama o no a mi hijo.

—Hecho…—No tenía que tener los poderes de Bardock para saber que el heredero de Taas no iría agradar a su hija. Bra estaba decidida a encontrarse a un príncipe encantador, heroico y apuesto, y en Taas los hombres no eran agraciados.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** ¡Hola! Muchas semanas sin leernos, mi fin de semestre fue terrible pero dos noches fueron suficientes para montar este capítulo :)

Antes solía escribir como 4 mil palabras y ahora se me hace poco, con unas 4 escenas me parece pobre y ahora tengo la necesidad de subir el piso mínimo a 7 mil palabras :D Desde el capítulo anterior contamos con la presencia de los «...» que amaba en los libros pero no encontraba en el word, ahora lo encontré y no paro de usarlos jaja

El título de este capítulo es "El consejero de las alucinaciones" que hace total alusión a Bardock y sus visiones pero en un tono burlezco, como hizo Bulma en la escena del consejo y volvió a decirlo al final cuando las hacía de reina regente. El tema es que Bardock no apareció mucho en el capítulo pero sí salió muy mencionado, fue más bien como el conector de algunas escenas... Sólo esa es mi explicación del título por si alguien le pareció curioso.

Me volví a encantar con Bulma, es genial escribirla como reina y me reenamoro de ella :) Además, el que medio odie a Bardock le da un toque, no todos deben ir de la manito, creo yo. Bra ya se está revindicando, ¿no? Tomó a Radditz por los cuernos por así decirlo y lo puso en su lugar, ya quiero escribir cuando llegue con su capita azul y ande correteando a Bra por todos lados xD

El encanto de Goten creo que ya está muy claro, me encanta que sonría y deje locas a todas las mujeres, y tomo especial cuidado en sus diálogos, espero que hayan quedado ingeniosos como quiero que me salgan. En cambio, Trunks se está empezando a quebrar, sin humanos, con vasallas atacadas y otras que pueden empezar a darle la espalda. Y Freezer está demasiado silencioso xD kukuku Ya quiero que Marron muestre las garras que sé que tiene :)

Muchas gracias a los comentarios de Jazmin M, yukkoame, Sybilla's Song, UGGLYTRUTH, asaia16, ZaDaBiA y especiales agracedimientos a Prl16, quien bautizó a dos consejeros de guerra :)

Muchos saludos, espero que mis vacaciones estén llenas de capítulos nuevos y actualizaciones rápidas :D besos, RP.


	30. El perro guardián

**30**

**El perro guardián**

* * *

—¿Estás seguro que esas fueron las palabras de mi hermana? —el rostro de Trunks estaba endurecido por el enfado y ni Marron a su lado, ni Bardock a sus espaldas, daban crédito a las palabras de Nappa. El silencio mortal que cubría como un manto a la sala del trono era denso y nadie se atrevió a hablar por temor a tentar al rey a explotar de ira. Sólo Bardock sonreía y hacía esfuerzos sobrenaturales para disimularlo, Nappa quizás lo habría visto, de todas maneras no daba señales de haberlo hecho.

—La princesa está en edad para elegir a su guardia real—reflexionó Nappa para restarle importancia pero eso no hizo más que irritar al rey. Trunks fulminó con la mirada al calvo sin dejar de lado su semblante de piedra.

—¿Y elige a Radditz como guardia? —su tono era irónico y por un momento se arrepintió de sus palabras, mirando al verdugo real con culpa. Bardock no pareció molesto por ello y Trunks se irguió sobre su asiento como para recobrar la compostura. Bulma se puso a reír con diversión, desde el trono de la reina. —¿He dicho algo gracioso acaso, madre?

—No creo que la niña haya elegido a Radditz de la nada, algo ha de verle a ese soldado—el tono ocupado por Bulma hizo suponer al resto que Bra tenía una fijación visual por el hijo de Bardock y a Marron se le dibujó una sonrisa que le tiñó de rosado las mejillas, provocando más risas en la reina. —Las chicas somos así, Trunks. Y deberías considerarlo, si Bra llega a gustarle éste ejemplar de soldado, quizás hasta mejore con sus entrenamientos.

—Basta, madre. Bra no tiene el poder de decidir quién será o no su guardia real, no tiene idea de quiénes son los confiables de los que son traidores.

—Oh, pero tú sí sabes, Trunks… ¡Por favor! Deja que la niña decida algo por sí misma o cría a una chiquilla malcriada sin poder de decisión. —Todos los presentes bajaron la cabeza como si con eso dejaran de escuchar el regaño de la reina madre hacia su hijo, el rey. Para asombro de Bardock, la reina le dirigió la atención a él y lejos de preguntarle por mí, preguntó por su poder. —Dime, Bardock, ¿Radditz traicionará y matará a mi hija en tus alucinaciones?

El verdugo del rey ya había dejado de ofenderse cuando la reina llamaba alucinaciones a sus visiones y negó con la cabeza dos veces antes de que el rey se volteara a verlo.

—No, mi reina. Radditz no traicionará a la princesa ni la matará—aquello no puso más feliz a Trunks pero terminó por considerar aceptar la solicitud a regañadientes.

—¿Ves, Trunks? Hasta tu amado Bardock dice lo obvio, deja que Bra elija a su guardia y le terminará por gustar el tomar sus propias decisiones—pero el rey de reyes bufó molesto. —Bra debe haberlo encontrado guapo desde su accidente durante la bienvenida del señor de Taas.

—No hables más, madre, ya te comprendí—gruñó el rey mientras se erguía en el trono y se volteaba a mirar a Nappa en un gesto de desprecio—, ¿Radditz está aquí?

—No, mi señor.

—¿Y qué estás esperando? Anda a buscarlo, debo hablar con él. —Su aspereza le recordó al calvo las órdenes que daba Vegeta y sonrió un poco antes de partir. Cuando Nappa desapareció detrás de la puerta, Trunks se dirigió a su guardia real sin siquiera mirarlo. —Cuando llegue Radditz, quiero que todos se marchen.

«Especialmente tú, Bardock.»

El primero en retirarse fue Bardock, seguida por la reina quien bostezó una vez mientras bajaba las escaleras de la plataforma. Marron demoró un poco más pero cuando dio dos pasos, el rey la miró con seriedad antes de hablarle.

—Tú no, Marron—la rubia lo miró con sorpresa—, necesito tus consejos.

* * *

La princesa miró su habitación sin el deseo de entrar en ella. Si su sirvienta estuviera ahí quizás no tuviera tanto miedo de Zarbon, el sólo pensamiento de que la estuviera vigilando en los rincones oscuros le ponía los pelos de punta. «Pero si está Radditz a mi lado quizás no aparezca.» Su idea de tener un guardia personal tenía un propósito claro, ya no se sentía segura por sí sola y tenerme al lado le daba cierta comodidad, todavía recordaba cuando los soldados ebrios la habían tomado por una sirvienta y le habían tocado los muslos, y cómo la había puesto a salvo con sólo tenerla cerca.

«Radditz me protegerá de Zarbon», se dijo con un poco más de confianza pero cuando unos pasos anunciaron la llegada de alguien, Bra se sobresaltó y temió de mirar atrás.

—¡Bra! Querida, ya estaba preguntándome dónde estarías—la reina madre se paró a dos pasos de distancia y la princesa casi se largó a llorar. Se echó en sus brazos como cuando era pequeña y contuvo el llanto mientras tiritaba levemente. —¿Qué sucede, hija?

Bulma le acarició el cabello con dulzura y la princesa hizo esfuerzos enormes para mirarla sin quebrarse. La terrícola le dio un beso en la mejilla a su híbrida y le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

—Mamá, no quiero dormir sola esta noche…—Bra no tuvo que decir más para que Bulma comprendiera y asintió con más caricias en el pelo lila de la chica.

—Sabes que puedes hacerlo todas las noches que quieras—quiso tranquilizarla y cuando Bra pudo sonreírle otra vez, Bulma se permitió mostrarse insegura. —¿Es por esto que quieres un guardia real, Bra? ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

Bra hubiese deseado que su madre no indagara tanto porque temía contarle todo y arruinar sus sueños con Zarbon, su madre no dudaría en contarle a su hermano que un soldado federado se daba la libertad de visitarla cuando no había nadie para protegerla y no era para menos, sonaba horrible su situación pero no era para tanto, ¿o sí?

—Me da miedo la oscuridad, madre—«La oscuridad en la que se esconde Zarbon.» —Y a los _droslos_. —Bra no supo por qué había mencionado a los demonios de los mundos de la periferia pero concluyó que eso le daría más consistencia a su mentira. Su madre le sonrió conteniendo una risa.

—Eso te pasa por escuchar muchas historias, hija— dijo la reina entre risas suaves. —Ven, te cepillaré el cabello y hablaremos de tu nuevo guardia personal.

Bra se obligó a sonreír y miró de nuevo hacia su habitación, primero debía sacar un poco de ropa para no volver más allí hasta tenerme vigilando su espalda.

—Vamos, Bra, iremos juntas…—Bulma sugirió mientras se encaminaba hacia la habitación de la princesa y Bra sintió que su corazón dejó de latir. Si su madre entraba y encontraba Zarbon, quizás la mataría sólo para que Trunks no supiera de sus encuentros con la princesa.

—¡No! —el grito le salió de las entrañas y se sorprendió por su imprudencia, Bulma la miró con desconcierto. —Digo, iré yo, madre… Ya soy grande, puedo ir sola.

El corredor hasta su puerta se hizo eterno y las paredes le parecieron más tétricas de lo que eran realmente. Se consoló con que su madre estaba detrás de ella y no dudaría en llamar a Seripa si veía que algo iba mal. Al abrir la puerta, preferiría ser ciega a tener que ver su habitación en penumbra y se apresuró a tomar las prendas que primero llegaban a sus manos, el tener que darle la espalda a las partes más oscuras fue una tortura y se imaginaba que al darse la vuelta, Zarbon estaría ahí. Sin tener ni una pizca más de valor, corrió a la puerta y al cerrarla, se sintió segura.

Seripa las escoltó a la habitación de la reina, que era la habitación más grande del palacio y que se dividía en el laboratorio personal de Bulma y su dormitorio. La calidez de los braseros encendidos y quemando especias perfumadas, hizo que Bra olvidara que Zarbon la vigilaba en las sombras y su madre se entretuvo cepillándole el cabello lila como cuando era pequeña. La desvistió con más delicadeza que cualquiera de las doncellas que estuvieran a su cargo y la arropó junto a ella con dulzura, Bra no podía pedir más para sentirse protegida y se sintió cómoda de formular la pregunta que rondaba por su mente.

—Mamá, ¿alguna vez temiste de mi padre? —Bra sabía que la opinión de la reina bastaría para disipar las dudas que tenía de Zarbon pero Bulma no se sintió del todo cómoda con esa pregunta, rememoraba los tiempos en las que ella no era precisamente amada y no era más que la esclava de Vegeta.

—Alguna vez. Vegeta no era un hombre delicado—se excusó Bulma mientras se recostaba en la cama. Bra sonrió, sus síntomas con Zarbon no estaban del todo mal, sus padres se habían amado a pesar del inicio brusco que habían tenido. —¿Esas preguntas tienen que ver con tu nuevo guardia real?

La princesa no supo por qué su madre me metía en la conversación y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué elegiste a Radditz, hija? —su madre ya se había llevado una mala impresión de mí. —Si le temes no tienes por qué elegirlo a él.

—No le temo a Radditz, mamá. Sé que él será leal—«O lo mataré.»

* * *

Estaba muriendo el día en Vegeta cuando entré a la sala del trono, el rey estaba a oscuras y sólo la chica híbrida con chatarra estaba a su lado. Habían prendido braseros alrededor del corredor que daba al trono, las llamas anaranjadas teñían la tez de Trunks de naranjas y azules, y sus ojos lilas centelleaban con seriedad. El rey estaba apoyado sobre sus rodillas con los codos y pude notar que estaba furioso, tal como Vegeta durante sus audiencias forzadas. La rubia se veía nerviosa pero se mantenía erguida a un lado del trono con las manos hechas un nudo de dedos, no vi a mi padre detrás del trono ni a la reina a su lado.

Me detuve a unos pasos de la plataforma que elevaba los tronos y me hinqué sobre una rodilla, con una mano sobre ella y la otra hecha un puño sobre el suelo. No miré hacia el trono y me contuve a mirar el suelo, levantando la vista hasta la plataforma cuando me hablaban.

—Su Alteza—repliqué cuando no me dijeron nada, el siseo furioso de las llamas me hizo levantar la vista y no pude reprimir el deseo que mirar al trono. Trunks puso mala cara cuando mis ojos se aventuraron a verlo.

—¿Qué hiciste para que mi hermana te eligiera? —me esperaba esa pregunta pero no dejó de intimidarme, llevé la vista al suelo una vez más y me aclaré la garganta antes de responder.

—Nada. —Intenté sonar calmado pero por muchos que fueran mis esfuerzos, Trunks jamás me creería. No podía hablarle de Desconocido, ni el trato con la princesa si quería seguir viviendo.

El rey de reyes miró a la pequeña rubia y la chiquilla se aclaró la vocecita mientras me miraba desde las alturas con esos ojos negros que no había heredado de su madre.

—Está mintiendo—sentenció con seguridad y Trunks se volteó a mirarme con furia, la presencia de Marron había quedado descubierta. Ella era su consejera más noble y sincera, y Trunks creía en que ella podía descifrar las mentiras de las verdades.

—Dime qué fue lo que hiciste, Radditz—preguntó otra vez y tragué saliva espesa, sin atreverme a mirar otra vez. Repasé mis primeros encuentros con la princesa, primero en la bienvenida del señor de Taas, luego en la enfermería. En la sala de entrenamientos y la taberna…

—Le regalé una historia—esta vez, Marron levantó las cejas rubias con sorpresa y Trunks la observó con atención. El rey de reyes se irguió en su trono y pegó la espalda con su respaldo, mi versión ahora era más creíble.

—¿Qué historia? —preguntó de pronto el rey con voz queda, sus manos cubriendo los mangos del trono. Abrí los ojos por la impresión, ¿qué historia le habría contado? No lo recordaba, ni siquiera sabía si el rey conocía la verdad de Calade. Me aclaré la garganta cuando la sentí tan seca como la arena y el rey no vio con buenos ojos mi retraso. —Te he…—su voz imperiosa se vio interrumpida cuando comencé a hablar.

—Le hablé sobre mi accidente durante la bienvenida del señor de Taas, de las misiones que he hecho…—aquello pareció aplacar al rey, quien frunció los labios con enfado.

La mirada del rey buscó la opinión de la rubia una vez más pero ella se había confundido. Había hablado con verdad pero no parecía confiar en mí. Al final, optó por darme el visto bueno pero el rey no estaba dispuesto a dármelo tan fácil.

—¿Y qué te pasó en el accidente? Jamás me diste una explicación lógica… Por qué a mi hermana sí y no a mí—cerré los ojos con pesar, sin darme cuenta ya me había puesto a sudar debido a la proximidad de los braseros y una gota salada resbaló en la punta de mi nariz.

—No lo sé, yo…—hice una pausa cuando mi garganta quedó seca otra vez—, yo comí una manzana dorada.

—¿Una manzana dorada? ¿Y de dónde sacaste esa manzana? —mi respuesta era extraña pero era verdadera y Trunks no me había creído. Las manzanas doradas no existían más que en los cuentos y me pregunté si a Desconocido no lo había soñado, si mi poder aumentado era sólo una imaginación y si la manzana era una confusión de las historias que había escuchado cuando era un niño. Abrí la boca unas veces antes de que de ella salieran palabras.

—No lo sé, me la dio un extranjero…

—¡Mentiroso!

—Está diciendo la verdad—la voz dulce de la chiquilla híbrida se apresuró a hablar para calmar al soberano y para mi sorpresa, Trunks la miró sorprendido y toda su ira se había disuelto. —No está mintiendo, Su Alteza.

Nunca habría esperado que la muchacha híbrida tomara partido por mí y abrí los ojos todo lo que pude. De alguna manera supe que ya se me permitía mirar al trono y sólo la rubia hizo un esfuerzo por sonreírme. De Trunks no tuve el mismo trato y un semblante de desconfianza hacía que los músculos de su cara se pusieran tensos. Sus labios se fruncieron tanto como su entrecejo y acarició el mango izquierdo del trono con la punta de sus dedos, como si estuviera pensando.

—Radditz—me llamó con la furia contenida—Serás el guardia real de mi hermana, la princesa Bra—su voz se forzó a parecer diplomática y por primera vez en la audiencia, me incorporé del suelo para escuchar su sentencia. Las llamas sisearon furiosas. —Pero si llego a saber que le has tocado un pelo, no habrá nadie en este universo que impida que te asesine.

* * *

Goten estaba recluido a una celda oscura y pequeña, y estaba condenado a permanecer hincado porque la longitud de su calabozo no le permitía estirar las piernas. Una sirvienta llegaba cada cierto tiempo a ofrecerle agua y comida, y Goten no había perdido tiempo en cumplir su tarea. La chica taaseriana miró dos veces hacia atrás antes de hincarse antes él para extenderle el agua que lo mantenía hidratado en el ambiente caliente y seco en el que lo tenían confinado. Como Goten tenía las manos atadas detrás de su espalda, la chica le acercó la jarra a la boca. Su nerviosismo hizo que inclinara la jarra con un ángulo demasiado grande y Goten tosió el agua que se le había metido por la nariz.

—Lo lamento—su acento extranjero era exquisito y casi la hacía ver hermosa. Goten le sonrió con un ojo cerrado mientras intentaba contener las ganas de toser. La taaseriana lo miró sin mucha confianza—. En la corte dicen que Vegeta vendrá a atacarnos y que el señor de Taas está muerto.

—Eso no es verdad, al señor de Taas lo vi bastante vivo cuando partí—dijo Goten y la sirvienta le sonrió con más seguridad. Se le acercó en cuanto dejó de toser y lo liberó de sus amarras. Goten sabía que podría romperlas con facilidad pero aquello no le haría bien al reinado de Trunks. —¿Encontraste lo que te pedí?

La chica puso un dedo en la arena que había en el piso y dibujó un círculo, dentro de él, trazó las estrellas que caracterizaban al amuleto que la reina decía que cumplía deseos. Goten no pudo evitar sonreír.

—La esfera de las cinco estrellas—susurró la chica—. El mercader que la tiene está en Qeledis. Dice que tenía la de una estrella pero que desapareció aquí en Taas cuando cruzó de la periferia al centro. Dice que le gustaba como brillaban juntas.

—¿Sabes de dónde las sacó? —las preguntas y respuestas se seguían dando en susurros. La chica se encogió de hombros.

—El mercader dice que un pueblo de piel verde y rosada las fabrica pero que no son otra cosa más que piedras que brillan, dice que sólo las tiene porque la gente teme que sea magia de _droslos_ y así no le roban.

«Pero le robaron de todas maneras.»

—Necesito salir de aquí—, y como si fuera su deseo el que se cumplía, unos carceleros abrieron la puerta con brusquedad y la taaseriana se levantó de golpe. La jarra de agua fue a parar al suelo y la intranquilidad de la sirvienta hizo dudar a los carceleros.

—Fuera de aquí, sirvienta—cuando la chica se marchó, los guardias repararon en las manos libres de Goten. —¡El prisionero se ha liberado!

—La buena sirvienta me ha soltado las amarras para que pudiera tomar agua con comodidad.—Excusó el híbrido con una sonrisa y juntó las muñecas antes de mostrárselas al guardia que hablaba—. Ya he bebido y las amarras pueden volver.

Pero el carcelero no tenía sentido del humor e incitó a Goten a ponerse de pie con un movimiento de la lanza que llevaba en una de sus manos. Sin saber qué era lo que pasaba, el híbrido se tomó la libertad de contar a sus acompañantes por si tenía que llegar a ponerse violento. Eran cinco taaserianos, todos armados con lanzas y cuchillos cortos, y que formaron dos parejas para escoltarlo desde adelante y atrás, y el último iba caminando a su lado. Ninguno tenía la complexión de un guerrero y un par de golpes los noquearían si intentaran llevarlo al matadero.

«Y Trunks todavía no se digna a venir a buscarme. Quizás ni siquiera sepa que caí prisionero.» Aquel pensamiento lo perturbó, el rey de reyes jamás lo dejaría tan solo y se inquietó pensando que la guerra al fin había llegado al planeta Vegeta. Pero los carceleros sólo lo llevaron de vuelta a una audiencia con el señor sustituto y al envidioso le complació que unas noches en su calabozo hubiera bastado para que el soldado híbrido sufriera señales desfavorables en su cuerpo y rostro. Aun así a sus súbditas les parecía hermoso y varonil.

—Señor de Taas, nos encontramos otra vez…—sin darse cuenta cómo, un carcelero amarró sus muñecas nuevamente y sus guantes hicieron que las esposas apretaran con más fuerza.

—Un mensaje de Vegeta ha llegado, _saiyan_—comenzó el soberano con los ojos entrecerrados, un semblante de alivio se dibujó en el rostro de Goten y el sustituto frunció los labios. —Mi padre habla de una alianza positiva con los _saiyan_ y que debo liberarte.

—Espero que aquello no le haya provocado un disgusto—Goten no se dejaría intimidar por un señor que pretendía desafiar al poder superior del planeta Vegeta.

—El disgusto deberías llevártelo tú—rebatió el sustituto con un fruncimiento del entrecejo—, las celdas no son del todo cómodas. Espero que eso te haya dado la lección que necesitabas, _saiyan_. —Hizo una pausa para refrescarse la garganta con una ligera tos. —La reina madre ha accedido a montar una base guerrera en Taas y debo ir a Vegeta a presentarme con la princesa. Mi padre habla de un compromiso con ella.

Aquello pilló desprevenido al híbrido y un semblante horrorizado decoró su rostro, como si le hubiesen echado agua con hielo. «Eso no es posible, Trunks ni Bulma lo permitirían… ¿Habrá sido una medida para liberarme?» El señor sustituto no pudo evitar mostrarse feliz, la satisfacción de sacarle la sonrisa molesta a Goten era mucho más grande que la perspectiva de casarse con una princesa bonita.

Y Goten no hizo más que callar, ya no le quedaban comentarios astutos ni diálogos mordaces, la idea de que la princesa se desposaría con un forastero se había devorado su ingenio. Apretando la mandíbula, sus carceleros se lo llevaron de vuelta al calabozo hasta que el señor sustituto estuviera listo para partir hacia su soberana. No comió ni bebió esa noche y por un momento pensó en que su chispa lo había abandonado en su celda.

La luz de las estrellas y la luna, que era inofensiva para él, iluminó el suelo y sus ojos divisaron el dibujo que había trazado la sirvienta en la arena. De una patada torpe borró la esfera de cinco estrellas y suspiró, si el deseo de las esferas fuera suyo, ¿qué le pediría al dragón?

* * *

Cuando la princesa se despertó en la habitación de su madre, estaba sola y despeinada, y tanteó en la cama la ropa que su madre le habría dejado sobre el colchón antes de irse. Si su madre quería que se apurara, Bra no iría a hacerle caso y tomó un baño largo y burbujeante con aromas de las colonias. Se vistió con el vestido blanco sencillo que le habían dejado y se peinó el pelo con fuerza hasta desenredarlo, por último se puso el collar de brillos azulinos para finalmente salir. La mañana no le asustaba como la noche y se sobresaltó cuando me vio parado a un lado de la puerta y apoyado sobre la pared. Cuando me erguí para encararla, mi altura se alzó dos cabezas por encima de la princesa y mi sombra la oscureció. La capa azul oscuro ondeaba en mi espalda pero mi cara no era del todo feliz.

—¿Radditz?—la princesa parecía olvidar su propia orden y le gruñí con enfado—. No esperaba que fueras a acatar tan pronto...

—Tu hermano es bastante persuasivo—«Y no existirá nadie en el universo que impida que me asesine.» Bra abrió y cerró la boca sin saber qué decir, y me adelanté. Caminé al centro del pasillo y miré hacia adelante.—Tu madre quiere que vayas a la sala del trono inmediatamente.—Y me siguió sin protestar, a un paso de la entrada dejé que ella caminara adelante.

Ni siquiera cuando llegaron al planeta soberano, el señor sustituto se negó a quitarle las amarras a Goten y lo paseaba con una cadena sobre las muñecas como si se tratara de un trofeo de guerra, haciéndola sonar cada vez que el prisionero se negaba a seguir caminando. El nieto menor de Bardock controló los deseos de estrangularlo con la cadena al cuello y sonreía con el ceño fruncido imaginándose cómo la sangre brotaría de su garganta y la nariz traslúcida del taaseriano.

Cuando llegaron a la sala del trono, el verdadero señor de Taas miró la escena con desconcierto y se le acercó para preguntarle en lengua de los mundos de la periferia, Goten imaginó que lo regañaban y sonrió con satisfacción cuando el sustituto alzó sus hombros en un gesto inseguro.

La plataforma estaba rebosante, con Trunks y Bulma sentados en los tronos, sus guardias personales a la espalda; Seripa y Bardock vistiendo de armadura y la capa azul colgándoles de los hombros. Los tres comandantes del consejo de guerra, Cucumber, Cabbage y Beet, ocupaban su lugar en el estrado, en la esquina izquierda de la plataforma y Marron, la chiquilla híbrida de Número 18 gozaba del beneficio del lado derecho del trono del rey. Por último, la princesa Bra, vestida con telas etéreas y blancas se encontraba en la escala, con las manos juntas sobre las piernas y a mí a sus espaldas, con la capa azul de la guardia real debajo de la mata de pelo que caía hasta mis muslos. Goten se rió para sí.

—¿Mi tío vistiendo una capa azul? —preguntó con disgusto mientras observaba a Trunks. Me reí con la boca cerrada ante su desprecio—. ¿Qué más ha pasado en mi ausencia?

—Cuidado, soldado. Es tu rey al que te estás dirigiendo—el señor sustituto gruñó pero Goten sabía que sólo se trataba de un intento por quedar bien ante su supuesto futuro cuñado.

—¿No hemos sido claros? Liberen a Goten—El rey estaba bastante furioso y se levantó del trono movido por el enfado cuando los carceleros se acercaron al soldado con rapidez. Antes de que llegaran a él, Goten les mostró las muñecas y se liberó rompiéndolas como si se trataran de un hilo delgado y frágil. —Me siento insultado.

Goten no perdió tiempo para alejarse de la multitud arrodillada y subió sin miedo a la plataforma dando saltos cortos hasta que estuvo cerca de su rey. El nieto del verdugo se alejó al espacio que le correspondía detrás del trono y se dedicó a mirar a la princesa con disgusto. Bra lo miró con sorpresa cuando él le dedicó una mirada de mucha compasión.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —me preguntó la princesa con urgencia y yo sólo callé, ciertamente algo se estaba ocultando y entrecerré los ojos con desconfianza.

—No lo sé, princesa…—sabía quizás menos que ella y me crucé brazos dándole una ojeada a mi sobrino como si eso me diera más respuestas.

La reina se levantó cuando vio que su hijo no decía nada y bajó un escalón mientras extendía un brazo en dirección a su hija, cuando ella dio los primeros pasos, intenté seguirla pero Bra me detuvo con una mirada.

—Quédate aquí—ordenó quedamente y alzó un brazo a modo de barrera. Puse mala cara y cuando levanté la cabeza, Bardock me miraba por el rabillo de su ojo.

—Bra, él es el heredero del señor de Taas, el príncipe Tazgranis—su madre hizo un gran esfuerzo para que el nombre extranjero le saliera fluido pero falló al decir la última sílaba y el sustituto repitió su nombre una vez con un tono que quiso sonar galante. Las risas de Goten se sintieron a lo lejos y me tentaron a hacerlo también.

Tazgranis era feo por naturaleza y su piel trasparente insinuaba dónde se encontraban repartidos los órganos por el cuerpo. No tenía la musculatura de un minero y había vivido la vida encerrado en el palacio creyéndose mejor que sus pobladores. El sustituto iba vestido con el esmeralda y el dorado de su planeta, y aunque las prendas pretendían mostrarlo más relleno, el cuello escuálido evidenciaba su delgadez. Bra se obligó a sonreír y le tomó una mano trasparente con delicadeza, y la suavidad de su piel tocó la permeabilidad de él.

—Mucho gusto, mi señor. Soy la princesa Bra, hija de Vegeta y heredera del trono—aquellas palabras las habría ensayado alguna vez, con la imagen de un galante príncipe tomándole la mano y no la del esquelético del taaseriano. Bulma sonrió confiada de que el compromiso no se llevaría a cabo y Trunks entrecerró los ojos con recelo.

—El gusto es mío, princesa. La belleza con la que esperaba encontrarme no se compara a la que veo en este momento—y no pude aguantarme más, me eché a reírme con ganas. El taaseriano heredero me echó una mirada asesina y la princesa quiso imitarlo pero su mirada fue más de súplica.

—Cállate—me susurró sin mirarme con una dulzura venenosa y el señor sustituto se sintió aludido por la orden pero pronto supo que se referían a mí. Tazgranis me miró con superioridad y yo le devolví la mirada sin importarme en lo más mínimo de que se trataba de un señor.

—Podríamos retirarnos para hablar y conocernos mejor. Solos, si a tu perro guardián no le molesta—Bra me lanzó una mirada juguetona y yo le sonreí, éramos cómplices en eso. El heredero de Taas frunció los labios, ofendido.

—Los perros no entienden palabras—espeté mientras bajé los escalones y los esperé al pie de la plataforma. Bulma me lanzó una mirada complacida y Bra me siguió dando saltos pequeños, Tazgranis se demoró un poco más. Para cuando salimos de la sala del trono, Bra iba a mi lado y el arrodillado sólo nos seguía con la cabeza gacha.

La reina esperó a que desapareciéramos tras las puertas que no se cerraron jamás, sólo para cuando el rey Vegeta murió asesinado, y juntó las manos para dar por terminado aquel asunto y dar paso al siguiente. Trunks seguía ofuscado por las cadenas con las que apareció su mejor amigo y la reina presintió que iría a hacérselo saber al soberano de las minas de dorado y esmeralda.

—Le ordené que liberaran a mi soldado y su hijo lo andaba paseando como si se tratara de un esclavo—la voz contenida del rey hizo retroceder al señor de Taas un paso. La reina se fue a parar a un lado de su hijo antes de hablar.

—Nos ha insultado, señor de Taas. Goten es un consejero de guerra y guardia real de mi hijo, ¿sabe lo que su hijo ha causado? —El señor de Taas no lo sabía y Bulma se lo hizo saber enseguida. —No habrá alianza por matrimonio entre nuestros planetas, mi hija no soportara la noticia cuando se entere.

El señor de Taas desorbitó los ojos y Trunks miró a su madre con sorpresa, había usado aquella excusa para su propio bien y de paso, aligeraba las tensiones. Goten amansó la cabeza intentando ocultar la sonrisa que se había apoderado de su rostro. Bardock lo miró con curiosidad.

—Lo lamento, no sabía que mi hijo…

—Pues ya no tiene importancia—interrumpió Bulma con una sonrisa orgullosa—. ¡El siguiente!

* * *

Los jardines del palacio de Vegeta no eran jardines, el suelo era árido y ninguna planta exótica soportaba su acidez, y si había un ejemplar que lo resistiera, moriría por la sequía. Nadie recordaba los tiempos en los que el planeta tenía colores más fríos, si es que alguna vez los hubo, y Bulma había hecho todo lo posible por hacer la copia de la Tierra en su patio, lo que no había resultado del todo posible.

Bra caminó con gracia por el pasillo largo que demarcaba los jardines y tocó una enredadera morada que crecía con lentitud, el arrodillado la acompañaba, unos pasos más rezagado, y me pregunté si el basural que llamaban hogar tenía la gravedad más ligera que Vegeta. Por supuesto que el perro guardián iba cerrando la marcha, y con los brazos cruzados observaba de vez en cuando al minero con aburrimiento y miraba con mejor disposición a la princesa, que hacía todos los esfuerzos posibles por mantenerse concentrada en lo que le decía su pretendiente.

A veces me miraba por el rabillo del ojo cuando le parecía gracioso un comentario del vasallo y no podía reírse abiertamente.

—Y su emisario me dijo "¿Sabe que mi raza es guerrera y la suya minera?" —El sustituto negó con la cabeza con desaprobación—. Esa clase de insolencia no se permitirá en mi reinado.

—Goten sólo decía la verdad, mi señor—la voz de Bra se escuchó aburrida y Tazgranis la miró ofendido. —Vegeta es la soberana de Taas y Taas es su vasalla. —A Bra le sonó curioso cómo el nombre de su padre se decía en femenino.

—¿Cómo puede decir eso, mi princesa? Cuando nos casemos, Taas estará a la altura de Vegeta y nuestros hijos serán sus herederos.

Bra se volteó a verlo, mostrando las encías y con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Realmente su madre pensaba casarlo con ese ejemplar escuálido de Taas? Me detuve a unos cinco pasos de la pareja que también se había detenido, la chica parecía una gata a punto de saltar a su presa.

—¿Cuándo nos casemos? —El hombrecillo asintió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y la princesa gruñó mientras arrugaba la nariz. —¡Soy la hija de Vegeta, la verdadera heredera del trono de mi padre! ¡Taas jamás estará a la altura de Vegeta! Y si vuelve a sugerirme semejante estupidez…—espetó la chica totalmente ofendida y golpeó el suelo con su bota. El arrodillado casi se cayó de su lado por la impresión y la miró con los ojos desorbitados, la princesa continuó con la voz contenida—¡Los soberanos no se mezclan con unos simples mineros!

La chica se encaminó de vuelta al palacio hecha una furia y sus tacones sacaron ecos de las paredes, la miré primero a ella y luego al arrodillado que tiritaba de la impresión. Yo no lo habría dicho mejor y reí con la boca cerrada antes de hacerle una reverencia con la cabeza a modo de burla para retirarme con la princesa.

—¿Cómo se atreve?—me dijo cuando la alcancé, estaba temblando de rabia y su pelo se había alborotado un poco.—¡Mi madre está loca!

—No creo que la reina haya esperado que se concretara la alianza—le dije sin importancia y la capa azul cayó de mis hombros hasta cubrirme casi por completo el cuerpo.

—¡Jamás me casaré con un arrodillado!—aquello fue música para mis oídos, la niña no era una tonta y algo en la princesa gritaba que era medio _saiyan. _Y el señor de Taas no sería el último pretendiente de las colonias que iría a hostigar a Bra.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora**: Una actualización después de dos días de la última actualización. Le quité una escena y se me hizo muy corto... Pero fue exclusivamente de Bra, Radditz y el pretendiende de Taas :) Después del capítulo 29 había quedado con las ganas de escribir algo así pero me temo que me apuré demasiado u.u Espero que no haya quedado muy corto o muy rápido. Amo a Radditz con todo mi corazón y un cariño especial está brotando por Goten...

Muchas gracias a los comentarios de Filonauta(espero que no sea muy romanticón para ti, por así decirlo.), Sybilla's Song y yukkoame, por sus comentarios en el capítulo 29 :) Amo a Raditz!

Muchos besos desde mis tierras, en el siguiente, más perro guardián, la aparición de alguien muerto que no es Vegeta, y más. RP.


	31. Ni lengua ni ojos

**31**

**Ni lengua ni ojos**

* * *

El corredor a la cámara real se le hizo largo y nauseabundo, y al hacer puños de sus manos notó que estaba temblando. Goten la había ido a buscar a su habitación por mandato de su hermano y cuando la princesa le preguntó por mí, el guardia que debía hacer ese trabajo, el nieto de Bardock puso mala cara. Bra no quiso insistir y se puso la armadura blanca y de chapa roja de la realeza, y el traje de combate de las mujeres que sólo cubría las partes íntimas, de un color morado apagado. La princesa se preguntó cuándo podría usar la capa roja como Trunks en alguna situación formal pero ella prefería usar vestido y joyas en las audiencias.

Cuando vio que la puerta de la cámara-que había pertenecido a su padre y que usaba Trunks con regularidad- se dibujaba en el fondo del pasillo, Bra sintió pánico y sin darse cuenta cómo, sus pasos se hicieron cortos hasta el punto de que el movimiento se hizo nulo. Goten habría chocado con ella de haber estado en su misma situación pero la instó a continuar el último tramo del camino para no hacer esperar más a Trunks, que había logrado encontrar un hueco en su jornada especialmente para ella. Bra no pensó que aquello fuera del todo cierto, su hermano había comenzado a gustar tanto de la presencia de Marron, que a la princesa se le había difícil imaginarse que la rubia las hiciera sólo de consejera. Incluso su madre comenzaba a reemplazarlo en sus audiencias. Trunks sencillamente no tenía tiempo sólo por estar con la híbrida de Brolly.

«Pero ella no debe ser la elegida de Trunks, es una híbrida con androide, los consejeros de guerra jamás irían a permitírselo… »

Y sin saber cómo, Bra tuvo miedo de que Trunks comenzara a tener descendencia. Ella bajaría de escalón en la línea de sucesión, iría justo después de todas las crías de su hermano y de Marron, luego de los hijos de los hijos y ella terminaría siendo inservible y tan vieja que sus mamas colgarían como uvas secas. Aquel pensamiento la hizo estremecer, la princesa Bra era cotizada por ser la siguiente en la línea sucesoria, no por estar en cola indefinidamente, y entonces su razón de ser se fue desvaneciendo. ¿Tan poco era ella si dejaba de ser la heredera del trono?

Y la pequeña Bra salió corriendo por el pasillo y abrió la compuerta de la cámara real con celeridad. Trunks la estaba esperando con la coraza de entrenamiento en el centro de la cámara, sin Marron alrededor. El rey de reyes se volteó a mirarla con sorpresa, quizás se la imaginaba viniendo arrastrada por Goten, en cambio se había precipitado al entrar; Trunks terminó por sonreírle.

Al ver que Goten entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí, comprendió que el consejero de guerra no había ido sólo de escolta sino que presenciaría el entrenamiento e incluso llegaría a aportar en él. Bra bufó, cómo odiaba sus comentarios molestos y cómo odiaba no poder responderle como era debido.

—¿Qué está haciendo él acá? —Su voz salió un tanto severa e incluso llegó a sentirse un poco mal pero al ver que Goten sólo sonreía, le bajó todo el enfado otra vez—, ¿y por qué va Goten en lugar de Radditz? ¡Radditz es mi guardia, no él! —con un golpe en el suelo con la bota y un dedo en dirección a la mano derecha del rey, Bra le reclamó a su hermano. Ninguno puso buena cara y aquello acobardó a la chiquilla.

—Radditz no es confiable. Será tu guardia real por un tiempo, sí… Pero sólo hasta que nos confiese sus verdaderos motivos—respondió el rey con rigidez y la princesa se exasperó.

—¡Pero no hay verdaderos motivos! —«Sólo lo amenacé.» Su hermano mayor no pudo contener una risa irónica.

—¿Entonces sólo lo hace por protegerte? —sabía por el tono que Trunks sólo buscaba hacerle ver lo obvio—Seguro que no le interesa en lo más mínimo que tú seas la princesa, la heredera al trono… —Trunks puso mala cara—. Él sólo está utilizándote para llegar a mí, llegar al trono. Eso es todo lo que esos buitres como él desean.

—No, eso no es verdad. —Bra negaba con la cabeza al compás de los «no», no había interés de por medio además del suyo y el collar que había prometido, la recompensa.

—Espero que cuando te des cuenta de lo que te digo, no sea demasiado tarde. —Trunks se escuchó cansado y a Bra le dio la sensación de que no quería seguir discutiendo. Ella tampoco pero no quería dejarlo con la última palabra.

—No me daré cuenta de nada, él no me traicionará—bufó mientras se cruzaba de brazos pero el rey no iba a decir más. Trunks se dirigió al panel de control y por el rabillo del ojo, Bra vio que Goten se incorporaba de la pared y se erguía bien derecho. Sin darse cuenta cuándo, una luz roja tiñó la habitación oscureciendo los colores fríos y aclarando los claros. Le vio a su hermano el pelo casi blanco y no tardó en darse cuenta que al suyo también se le había ido el color. De repente, se golpeó contra el suelo y por más que pudo, no pudo levantarse y Trunks y Goten seguían tan ligeros como antes.

—Dicen que cuando nuestro padre experimentó este nivel por primera vez, estuvo de rodillas durante tres minutos antes de poder apoyar un pie en el suelo, diez minutos para tener los dos pies y quince para mantenerse erguido—explicó el rey de reyes con un zumbido de fondo y Bra hacía todo lo posible por no llorar, la mano invisible que la mantenía pegada a las baldosas era demasiado pesada para ella—. ¿Podrás ponerte de pie en quince minutos, Bra? ¿O crees que necesitas media hora?

Las pisadas de su hermano le dijeron que iba caminando hacia ella, su cabeza no podía moverse y con el sólo movimiento de los ojos no podía verlo. Luego, sintió como se hincaban a su lado.

—¿Estás escuchándome, Bra? —Preguntó Trunks cuando ella sólo se quejaba—. Esto es lo que sucede cuando no te entrenas, Bra. Esto es lo que continuará sucediendo si no te comportas como la guerrera que debes ser, puede que no sea la gravedad que te deje en el suelo sino un golpe. El golpe de un traidor que esperará el momento en el que menos lo esperes.

Por mucho más que quisiera pelear en contra de su naturaleza, Bra se dio vencida y comenzó a llorar con sollozos silenciosos, y sus lágrimas hicieron un pequeño charco que le mojó las mejillas. Trunks sólo quería quebrantarle el espíritu y obligarla a sentar cabeza, de eso estaba segura, ¿pero tenía que ser tan cruel?

—Por favor, hazlo parar. Por favor—sollozó sin levantar mucho la voz porque hasta su pecho se sentía comprimido por la gravedad aumentada. Y entonces fue cuando Trunks dejó de ser Trunks, el rey, y pasó a ser sólo su hermano, y le dio la señal a su amigo para que normalizara la gravedad. Los momentos en los que la luz roja se fuera y la normalidad volvía a fluir lentamente, el aliento de la princesa llenó sus pulmones comprimidos y rompió en el llanto que había sido reprimido. Lloró en el suelo sin poder levantarse y Trunks le acarició la espalda que subía y bajaba con sus lamentos. Poco a poco sus músculos se comenzaban a relajar y la sangre volvía a fluir con la rapidez natural, y sólo ahí fue capaz de levantarse.

—Quiero que te levantes en el primer nivel, sólo quiero eso. Después comenzará el entrenamiento de artes marciales—le dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse tomándola por el antebrazo y le secaba la cara con el guante—, no te desalientes, yo me demoré unas horas en ponerme de pie.

Y Trunks le sonrió con dulzura pero por mucho que Bra se reconfortara con pensar que Trunks tampoco era tan brillante como su padre en el entrenamiento, imaginaba que ella era mucho peor. Seguramente, ella se demoraría una semana, un mes, un año… Quizás ella tenía más de Tarble que Vegeta en la sangre.

* * *

Por mucho que Goten se hubiera bañado y cambiado la armadura, las magulladuras del claustro se notaban como una sombra bajo sus ojos y una incomodidad al estirar el cuello que había heredado de las noches en las que permaneció hincado sobre la arena del calabozo. Nadie se atrevió a decirle una palabra sobre lo sucedido pero las miradas furtivas que le dedicaban le susurraban al híbrido lo que las palabras no querían decir. Sin más, comenzó a recitar lo que había conseguido a pesar de su cautiverio ante la inquietud del propio rey de reyes.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿Un pueblo de piel verde y rosada? —preguntó Trunks sin poder creérselo, no conocían a ningún pueblo así y se pasó una mano enguantada por su pelo lila. Goten asintió, había repetido el testimonio de la taaseriana dos veces por la incredulidad de los comandantes y el rey de reyes no paraba de sonreír—. ¿El planeta Razhek?

—Ellos sólo tienen la piel verde aunque al golpearlos se llenan de manchones morados—comentó Beet con una sonrisa traviesa y el rey de reyes negó con la cabeza, un tanto molesto, no era momento de ponerse graciosos.

—Necesitamos encontrarlos antes de que otros lo hagan. Goten—Trunks buscó la mirada de su mejor amigo—. Necesito que vayas a Qeledis a buscar la siguiente esfera.

Pero lejos de aceptar obedientemente, Goten frunció el ceño y Bulma comenzó a reír con suavidad.

—Preferiría que fuera otro, Trunks—dijo simplemente y el rey de cabello lila demoró en caer en cuenta de su inoportuna demanda—. Pero mi abuelo puede ir en mi lugar. También soy guardia real, puedo _cuidarte_ en su ausencia.

Sin poder decir nada, Trunks miró al consejero de las alucinaciones con los ojos muy abiertos y Bardock amansó la cabeza en un asentimiento, su capa azul rodó por un hombro y le cubrió medio cuerpo. Hacía mucho que la bestia que vivía dentro de él deseaba sangre pero Trunks había logrado dominarla y dormirla, y la batalla con el kanatyreano sólo había avivado el fuego que le corría por las venas. Sin sangre, el fuego iría a calcinarlo por dentro y todas las noches soñaba que mataba, despertaba tiritando bajo el manto de sudor que lo cubría y sus entrañas vibraban aclamando ser escuchadas. Bardock sabía que debía matar más temprano que tarde.

—Será un honor—mintió con calma mientras pensaba que iría a pelear, cazar y asesinar, pero cuando soñaba todos los vivos que dejaban de estarlo por sus manos tenían el mismo rostro y era el de Dodoria. Su sangre morada cubría sus palmas como pequeños pozos y una sonrisa aleteaba en su cara cada vez veía el cuerpo de Dodoria cortado por mitad, era un corte limpio que había cauterizado algunas de las arterias que envolvían su cuerpo rígido. Por supuesto que en el suelo había una sopa de tripas y carne mezclado con la arenisca del suelo. Era un sueño perfecto.

—Bien—comenzó simplemente el rey de reyes cuando dejada de mirar a su guardia para ubicar a Qeledis en su mapa de puntos de luces. Los ojos lilas de Trunks se habían encendido con el azul de la simulación de los planetas y estrellas—Bardock irá a buscar al mercader que tiene la esfera de una estrella y la traerá consigo—una duda hizo que Trunks volteara a ver al consejero de las alucinaciones con curiosidad, le dedicó unas palabras en voz queda—. No quiero muertes innecesarias.

Claro, con Goten era seguro que así sería y se dejaría enclaustrar para evitarlo, su nieto no compartía las componentes bestiales que él poseía y su sangre no clamaba más sangre. «Es un sangre diluida.» Pero Bardock no podía sentir desprecio por sus nietos híbridos; había peleado junto a Goten, lo había entrenado y había sangrado con él…

Trunks se dirigió a la mesa y encerró al dispositivo de mapas en su mano y todo el universo artificial que Bulma había creado se desvaneció. De las sombras salieron los consejeros Cucumber, Beet, Nappa y el bastardo Cabbage; la reina madre junto a Marron en una esquina y Goten y Bardock atrás de él. Marron tenía las mejillas rosadas cuando la vio y una sonrisa inconsciente adornó sus labios, el fuego vistió a la rubia tanto en la ropa como en su cara.

—El consejo ha terminado—alertó Trunks al ver que nadie se movía, el mapa indicaba cuando había sesión y cuando ésta se levantaba. Un gusto a poco era lo que había quedado entre sus comandantes y el rey de reyes pasó desapercibido ese detalle. La sesión había sido demasiado corta.

—¿Y qué hay de la guerra? —cuestionó Beet levantando la ceja que le correspondía a su ojo inexistente. Era un espectáculo aterrador—. ¿Qué hay de las conquistas que nos prometiste? ¿Qué hay de Freezer?

—Cuando tengamos las esferas, tendremos guerra. Antes no. No estamos preparados.

—He escuchado excusas desde hace años—replicó Cabbage con el ceño fruncido y la cicatriz que cortaba toda su mejilla se engrosó—, tenemos muy pocas colonias, tenemos muy poca agua, tenemos pocos hombres, las colonias deben ser protegidas… ¿Las esferas serán las últimas excusas o el rey de reyes está escapando de la guerra?

—Cuidado, comandante. Tu lengua tiene mucho veneno—amenazó la reina con la voz alzada. Trunks no tenía el mejor de los semblantes y Marron dio un paso hacia atrás, percibiendo que algo no iba bien. Si el rey llegaba a responder se iría a formas una llamarada y si Trunks era sabio, iría a dar un paso hacia el lado como siempre hacía.

—Debemos atacar, los hombres se están preguntando cuándo lo haremos—agregó Beet y Cucumber sólo habló a través del silencio—, si es que llegamos a hacerlo alguna vez. ¿Continuarás el legado de nada de tu padre?

Marron retrocedió otro paso y Bulma avanzó uno, siempre enfurecía cuando hablaban pestes de su amado pero Trunks alzó un brazo hacia ella a modo de barrera. Esos veteranos podían partirle el cuello con facilidad y a veces al rey le parecía que su madre olvidaba eso. La terrícola gruñó una maldición y los comandantes comenzaron a reír con la boca entrecerrada.

—Incluso tu madre forastera tiene más agallas que tú, _rey_—el tono burlón de Beet enfureció a Trunks, sabía que se mofaba de su forma de reinar y el rey de reyes apenas dirigió una mirada a los otros dos, Cabbage y Cucumber sólo sonreían y tanto Bardock como Goten pusieron mala cara, Nappa sólo observaba a lo lejos—. Tú jamás has conocido la guerra, niño, sólo has vivido tiempos de tregua. No sabes nada del hervidero de Calade o los primeros tiempos de Vegeta. No conoces la guerra.

—Quizás no sepa de los tiempos de guerra como ustedes pero sí sé una cosa, comandante. Si vamos a la guerra ahora, la perderemos. Freezer tiene…—Beet habló por sobre las palabras del rey y Trunks se vio obligado a callar.

—Los ejércitos y las provisiones, ¡ya lo sabemos! —replicó Beet furioso y se entonces cuando se notó lo alterado que estaba. Trunks miró de soslayo a sus hombros y no vio la espada que caracterizaba su estilo de pelea, el rey de reyes se arrepintió de no llevarla colgada a la espalda. «Si vienes al consejo de guerra, debes venir preparado para la guerra», las palabras de su madre le hacían mucho sentido esta vez. El rey de reyes volvió la vista al frente, Marron estaba detrás de él y su madre también, los demás estaban agrupados al frente mientras que Nappa se encontraba en una esquina, próximo a Goten. Bardock estaba a su lado, un paso rezagado—. Freezer también tiene otras cualidades. Coraje. Él no dudaría en aplastarnos estando en nuestra situación…

—Entonces ve a aplastarlo, comandante. Lo que tienes de coraje te falta de razón—y Trunks esperó el ataque de Beet con una sonrisa. Su madre ya estaba acostumbrada a las antiguas formas de hacer valer democracia de los _saiyan_ y se acurrucó en una esquina a la espera que el alboroto atrajera a Seripa, que siempre aguardaba en el exterior. Marron por el otro lado, corrió al otro lado buscando a la salida pero Bardock se puso en su camino y con una mirada la dejó arrinconada mientras veía cómo Seripa entraba en la habitación.

Beet había golpeado a Trunks en la cara pero el golpe sólo dobló al rey hacia la izquierda mientras un dedo de sangre salía de sus labios. Había probado su experiencia y le hizo probar la juventud con una patada que lo estampó en la muralla que daba al exterior. La pared se desintegró como si se tratara de arena seca y Beet volvió a resurgir del aire para contraatacar. El tuerto tenía una severa deficiencia visual en su lado ciego y recibió los golpes y patadas del rey de reyes son celeridad, por lo que con arrebato abofeteó la frente de Trunks con su propia frente. Beet se pasó la lengua por los dientes mientras veía cómo su rey se retorció en el suelo y el tuerto escupió un diente ensangrentado antes de sonreír.

—Tienes demasiada sangre arrodillada, muchacho. Tu sangre está muy diluida y te dejas influenciar por extranjeras. ¡Extranjeras y mujeres! —Beet extendió las manos como si aquello fuera una barbaridad. El rey de reyes se levantó con los ojos entrecerrados y se forzó a sonreír.

—Te equivocas—dijo mientras se incorporaba—. Los terrícolas jamás se han arrodillado. Mi sangre no se arrodillará nunca como nunca lo hará Vegeta o la Tierra.

Aquello infló el pecho de Bulma y una sonrisa aleteó en sus labios rosados, estando escudada siempre por Seripa. Los demás comandantes no habían tomado parte de lo que había ocasionado su camarada pero tanto Nappa como Goten los mantenían vigilados, dispuestos a saltar sobre ellos si querían atacar al rey junto a Beet.

—Bardock, quiero que acompañes a mis comandantes a los calabozos en donde esperarán mi juicio por traición. Es hora de deshacerme de unos cuantos eslabones incompetentes—pero por más que Cabbage y Cucumber lo miraran con resentimiento, Beet comenzó a reír con indiferencia.

—Como quiera el rey—y empujó a Marron por el agujero que él mismo había abierto. La chica ni siquiera gritó y extendió las manos para intentar agarrarse de algo hasta que desapareció en el aire. La habitación del rey estaba pisos sobre el suelo y la rubia caería unos momentos antes de besar el suelo de manera violenta.

Bardock se había alejado de ella al atender el llamado del rey y encargarse de los comandantes restantes, y Trunks no supo en qué momento se había acercado tanto a ella. El rey de reyes abrió los ojos hasta que sus pupilas se hicieron insignificantes y tal como a la rubia, la impresión le había robado la voz por unos momentos en los que comprendía lo que había sucedido. Marron moriría si no actuaba rápido.

—¡Goten! —gritó antes de lanzarse al vacío. Marron estaba a punto de tocar el suelo cuando llegó a ella y cayeron juntos unos segundos antes de que Trunks frenara su caída, para que la fuerza de sus brazos no la lastimaran a su velocidad. Marron se aferró a su cuello con ansiedad, había buscado un apoyo durante todo el trayecto al suelo y cuando lo reconoció, no pudo sonreír y se abrazó a él para llorar. La rubia lloró hasta que sus pies tocaron gradualmente el suelo y Trunks la estrechó con suavidad, su pelo dorado olía a perfume—. Todo está bien, todo está bien…—repitió sin levantar la voz hasta que Marron se calmó un poco.

—Él intentó matarme—susurró ella tan débilmente que Trunks pensó que lo había imaginado—Intentó…—un siseó la calló y Marron levantó la vista. Comenzaron a flotar y después se elevaron con lentitud.

—Lo intentó y ahora lo mataré—Marron no supo si eso la haría feliz pero así eran las leyes de los guerreros, las amenazas se aniquilaban y se dejó levantar por los codos mientras ella ponía una mano en su pecho. De un momento a otro, el ascenso se hizo tan rápido que en un suspiro habían vuelto al hueco en la pared y divisaron a los presentes que habían dejado en la sala del consejo.

Cucumber y Cabbage se habían arrodillado en el suelo a los pies de Nappa y Seripa seguía resguardando a la terrícola pero Bulma se cubría los ojos aterrada. Goten se había acercado a Beet pero no era él quien lo había acorralado sino Bardock. El consejero de las alucinaciones le había puesto las manos en la cara, cada una sosteniendo la frente y el mentón mientras el tuerto se intentaba liberar dando golpes torpes hacia su espalda, en donde Bardock lo había cogido. Le había destrozado el ojo que le quedaba, pinchándolo con un dedo como si se tratara de un huevo, luego había tomado su cabeza cubierta de sangre y restos de ojo, hasta hacerlo arrodillarse. Los dedos de Bardock se introdujeron en la boca del comandante y tiró una mano hacia el mentón y la otra hacia la frente. Un sonido espantoso siguió cuando el verdugo del rey desencajó la mandíbula hasta separarla de la cabeza, y Beet dejó de retorcerse.

Marron dio un grito horrorizado mientras se volteaba a Trunks para cerrar los ojos, como si pudiera ver al asesinado a través de sus párpados cerrados y Bulma lloraba pero Bardock no había terminado ahí. La lengua del comandante muerto se veía larga sin la mandíbula y el veterano la arrancó con una mano, y se la lanzó a los otros consejeros de guerra. La sangre del muerto cubría los brazos de Bardock como dedos que se estiraban hasta el codo y su mirada era distinta. Al fin su sangre había probado sangre.

* * *

—Dime Radditz, ¿la princesa ya te ha mostrado lo que hay debajo de su vestido? —la risita molesta de Pepper incitó a más soldados a reírse y yo retuve el licor en la boca para saborearlo con la lengua. No sabía cómo el meado al que estaba acostumbrado y sonreír cuando me lo tragué. Además de mi coraza y la capa nueva, la calidad del licor que se encontraba a mi alcance había mejorado bastante. —¿Es tan dócil como dicen que es?

«No lo es», después de lo que le había visto hacer con el príncipe arrodillado tenía mis dudas.

—¡Ja! Apuesto seis gemas doradas de Taas a que Radditz ya ha probado a la princesa más de una vez—la imitó más allá el robusto de Yso un tanto ebrio y se tambaleó cuando su cuerpo chocó contra unos asientos desordenados. La musculosa Pepper se largó a reír otra vez, con una mano en la boca y las piernas apretadas intentando controlar el esfínter traicionero.

Luego me levanté de mi asiento de siempre y los miré con una sonrisa vanidosa, casi altanera. La capa que se sostenía de mis hombros caía con surcos como un río azul oscuro y se alisaba sólo cuando llegaba a la punta, un poco más abajo de donde me terminaba el pelo. Cuando hablé, mi voz salió serena y casi aterciopelada.

—Apuesto doce gemas doradas de Taas a que ustedes nunca lo harán—y llevé la jarra a los labios para terminarme lo poco que quedaba en el fondo mientras Yso me miraba como si no entendiera mis palabras y una oleada de risas se propagó por la sala. Al final, Yso tuvo que reír también aunque no entendiera por qué.

Le dejé tres gemas de Taas al tabernero y me levanté del asiento con somnolencia, las gemas de Taas habían llenado las arcas del reino y en el palacio pagaban con ellas. Al final, las pomposidades del señor vasallo no habían ayudado al príncipe Trazgranis a conseguir a la princesa y se habían ido de Vegeta sin Bra y con los bolsillos más ligeros.

Apenas di unos pasos cuando Pepper se puso en mi camino. Era tan baja como la princesa pero más tosca, con el pelo oscuro y enmarañado que le caía hasta la espalda baja, y una sonrisa cruel. Recordaba la vez en la que se rompió la lengua durante un entrenamiento y reía con los dientes manchados con su sangre. La chica se mordió una y otra vez la lengua para sonreír con sangre y retener el apodo que tanto te gustaba. Era Pepper S_onrisasangrienta_.

—Te ves guapo de capa—me dijo con una sonrisa e imagine la sangre que no tenía en las encías. Gruñí con un poco de rechazo.

—No es la capa—repuse y me dispuse a retirarme de la taberna cuando ella se coló en mi camino con la misma agilidad felina que le recordaba.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿La princesa te hizo hacer un juramento de castidad? —repuso otra vez con esa sonrisa que me daba escalofríos. —¿O te estás guardando para ella? —me ronroneó mientras se me acercaba y desenrollaba su cola para rozarme con ella, los vellos gruesos me erizaron la piel del brazo izquierdo. Le sonreí con los labios apretados y me pregunté si se llenaría de sangre si llegaba a besarla.

—Tío—me llamó Goten desde la puerta con un tono severo y Pepper _Sonrisasangrienta_ se alejó de mí como si la hubiera empujado, se pegó a la pared con el pelo en la cara y una risa asomándose en sus labios. Goten era más consejero de guerra que guardia real y su rango más elevado que el mío me hizo enfurecer, a los ojos de muchos yo era la niñera de la princesa y ella ciertamente me veía como una amiga más a la que podía contarle sus chismes, problemas y pensamientos más superficiales. —Se te requiere en el palacio en este momento.

Y sin más se fue de la taberna y noté el pequeño grupo que lo acompañaba, tres centinelas lo había escoltado por mero protocolo, se sabía que Goten era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba y es que de niño se había entrenado bajo el alero del rey Vegeta antes de que muriera, y siguió entrenándose como un príncipe al lado de Trunks en las cámaras reales. Me pregunté si el resentimiento que me tenía era porque lo despreciaba por ser híbrido o porque la princesa prefería mi compañía a la de él.

Fruncí tanto la boca como el entrecejo y escuché la risa venenosa de Pepper a mi lado, si no la conociera como lo hacía, habría jurado que eran risas celosas pero yo era Radditz, la niñera de la princesa. Ser guardia real de una mujer era humillante y solía corresponderles a las mujeres como Seripa.

—Tu pequeña princesa te espera—me ordenó con la voz cargada de resentimiento y burla, la princesa valía mucho más que cualquiera de las burdas guerreras que teníamos en el planeta. Las guerreras eran compañeras de guerra y cama pero la princesa prometía un espacio en el trono. Bra era seda y las guerreras, un pedazo de cuero.

Habían llegado juegos desde las colonias como regalos para la princesa y me la encontré descifrando los tableros junto a sus sirvientas arrodilladas, una de las cuales conocían el idioma de la periferia y le ayudaban a desarrollar una estrategia torpe para las piezas bélicas. Había monstruos bicéfalos con tres lenguas, pájaros con escamas en vez de plumas, seres verdes con manchones rosados, piezas que parecían humanos y hasta soldados _saiyan_. Cuando entré a la habitación, la princesa sacó del asiento a la sirvienta que la enfrentaba y me hizo ubicarme frente a ella.

—Me ha llegado un juego desde Um, aunque no puedo pronunciar su nombre—me dijo mientras intentaba leer el nombre y una sirvienta lo hizo en su lugar, su garganta vibró dos veces y después gruñó. No parecía reproducible por nosotros—. De todas formas, quiero _jugar_ contigo, Radditz. ¿Conoces estas razas?

Las di un vistazo rápido a las piezas talladas en piedras, no todas las conocía y me aventuraba a decir que muchas ya no existían, y la princesa me miró con anhelo. Las piezas eran lo más cercano a conocer el exterior del palacio y a las colonias extranjeras y mundos lejanos.

—No todas—expresé con un poco de resignación, no importaba cuánto me negara a decirlo, seguía siendo la niñera de la princesa. Bra levantó las cejas con sorpresa pero no me dijo nada cuando empecé a tomarlas con apenas dos dedos, las piezas eran endemoniadamente chicas—, ésta representa alguien de las colonias en Fesvos, de Santirrj quizás. Calade, Triqilzha, Valotin, Tol, Torr, Missaii, Razhek—señalé todas las piezas que reconocía mientras recitaba y la princesa las repetía en silencio como para memorizarlas. Al llegar a las últimas, no supe qué decir. No conocía mundos de nativos verde y rosado ni monstruosidades de dos cabezas. La princesa me instó a continuar pero yo negué con la cabeza—, las otras piezas no las conozco, princesa.

La genuina cara de tristeza de Bra me hizo desviar la mirada hacia sus sirvientas y ellas, a su vez, miraron al piso. Las dos arrodilladas me temían.

—Mi tío—comenzó sin saber cómo seguir—, está en Qeledis, ¿verdad?

Aquella pregunta me pilló desprevenido, había dejado de pensar en Tarble muchos años atrás y me pregunté si la princesa estaba pensando en que él podía reclamar el trono si Trunks llegara a morir. Quise preguntar qué había sido del entrenamiento que el rey había dirigido pero Bra ya estaba perfumada y vestida con las telas etéreas de las colonias, y no había indicio en ella de maltrato alguno.

—Qeledis es el último lugar en el que se le vio vivo—le dije y ella apartó la mirada. Fruncí el entrecejo con extrañeza. No tenía pensado inmiscuirme con los temas de la princesa más de lo que ya hacía y aunque cayera en la tentación, Bra reanudó el tema antes de que lo hiciera.

—¿Y estará vivo? —preguntó inocentemente mientras pensaba que el destino de Tarble podía compartirlo también.

—No lo sé, ni me interesa—me recosté en el respaldo de la silla mirando las piezas con curiosidad, no tenía idea de cómo se podía jugar algo bélico en un tablero sin tener que chocar las piezas entre sí hasta que se rompieran. No levanté la vista hasta que sentí el silencio de la princesa y cuando la encaré, ella me miraba con el ceño fruncido como si la hubiese ofendido.

—Cuéntame su historia, Radditz. Cuéntame cómo exiliaron a mi tío—su orden salió venenosa y se me vino a la mente el príncipe Tazgranis en los jardines secos del palacio. Levanté una ceja por la impresión—. Ahora.

—Pensé que íbamos a jugar—puntualicé un tanto decepcionado y ella sonrió sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

—Nunca te dije a qué. —Y se forzó a sonreír para adornar su decisión, me encogí de hombros con disgusto. Apenas recordaba lo que había sucedido en esos momentos cuando el rey Vegeta, abuelo de Bra, seguía vivo. Me demoré un tanto en recordar y las cortinas de la habitación de la princesa comenzaron a moverse hacia adentro y hacia afuera en un vaivén que dictaminaba el viento, fruncí el ceño al recordar y Bra me miró las reacciones con suspenso, expectante y dispuesta a no interrumpirme mi meditación. Abrí la boca sin decir nada una vez y luego la cerré cuando me corregí mentalmente, no empezaba desde ahí, era mucho más atrás en la historia.

—Tarble fue siempre un debilucho, incluso al momento de nacer estuvo a punto de morir. El rey Vegeta ni siquiera quiso conocerlo—gruñí la explicación y al pensarlo mejor, me reí—, bueno, eventualmente lo hizo después que la reina salió de la enfermería. El niño siguió teniendo problemas de respiración y vomitaba la leche materna, días después de haber nacido y el rey Vegeta comenzó a desesperar. «El niño debe morir», le había dicho a su reina pero ella, que era naturalmente blanda con sus hijos, se negó y el rey le quitó a Tarble del pecho y se lo llevó a una nodriza porque no soportaba verlo llorar. Dicen que la leche agria lo hizo más débil pero de alguna manera pudo sobrevivir y creció bajo la sombra de su hermano mayor, el verdadero hijo del rey Vegeta.

—Mi padre—susurró Bra con un poco de terror, su abuelo era despiadado y no esperaba menos de su padre.

—Así es, princesa, tu padre. El príncipe Vegeta fue un prodigio desde que había nacido, todo el mundo lo sabía y por mucho que el príncipe Tarble se quisiera parecer a él, su hermano siempre lo derrotaba. Tarble creció demasiado apegado a su madre, la reina, y se volvió blando de espíritu. Tanto el rey como el príncipe Vegeta renegaron de él con rapidez y el príncipe debilucho quiso compensar su inferioridad completando una misión para su padre.

—¿Y lo logró? —preguntó la princesa con un poco de esperanza y yo me pegué al respaldo de mi asiento con una sonrisa torcida. A Bra se le borró su sonrisa de golpe.

—Por supuesto que no, era un debilucho—le dije con un fruncimiento del entrecejo pero después le sonreí—. Tarble llegó derrotado a Vegeta y el rey no le habló más. El príncipe Vegeta se burló de él, «tú no eres un príncipe, si lo fueras te llamarías Vegeta pero eres Tarble, el perdedor», le dijo. Y Tarble, deshonrado y débil, volvió a embarcarse en la misión para remediar los resultados pero su nave cayó en un planeta virgen y quedó mal herido.

A Bra no le parecía una buena historia y arrugó la nariz, su tío Tarble tenía muy mala suerte y casi sintió pena por él. «Debería sentir misericordia», pensó la princesa mientras imaginaba que ella podía compartir su mismo destino.

—Los nativos del planeta fueron en su auxilio y le curaron las heridas. Tres semanas pasaron sin saber de Tarble y sólo la reina lo lloró—sonreí de lado una vez más y la princesa pensó que la historia había terminado.

—¿Está muerto? —preguntó con un poco de sorpresa y vi que las sirvientas también estaban prestando atención pero cuando las miré, amansaron la cabeza con rapidez. Seguían temiéndome.

—Eso sería muy patético, incluso para Tarble. Pero no, princesa, no murió. Los nativos lo salvaron y Tarble decidió que no iría a levantar una mano en contra de ningún pueblo. No iría a participar de una invasión ni dar el consentimiento de alguna forma de conquista. Pero, ¿cómo lo haría si era un debilucho se preguntara la princesa? —la chiquilla asintió como hipnotizada y reí suavemente—. Tarble volvió a Vegeta cuando debió haberse quedado en esa basura de planeta y el príncipe Vegeta casi lo asesinó, dicen que antes de dar el golpe final se arrepintió de darlo y el rey lo exilió. Su nave se dirigió a Qeledis y la reina le suplicó al príncipe que trajera de vuelta a su hermano pero cuando llegaron a su destino no lo encontraron.

La princesa bajó el mentón hasta casi pegarlo con el cuello y me miró con una detención grave, después miró a sus sirvientas y les dijo una palabra extranjera con un acento torpe. Era como una palabra clave para que nadie más supiera qué era lo que quería y las sirvientas amansaron la cabeza y se fueron. No me cabía duda que después de cerrar la puerta, habían pegado la oreja para escuchar, quizás llamando a alguien para que viniera a vigilar. Me urgía que me dijera que me retirara. No dije nada y el fuego de los braseros siseó en medio de ese silencio.

—Soy Tarble y Trunks es Vegeta, ¿verdad? —aquello no me hizo sentido al principio y la princesa me insistió, y me levanté de mi asiento tan bruscamente que Bra se sobresaltó. La princesa desorbitó los ojos en un intento de aplacar el grito de sorpresa. No dije nada y nos quedamos mirando desde lados opuestos de su habitación, yo violento y ella suplicante—. Dímelo.

—No sé de lo que me hablas, princesa—le respondí con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada, Bra no daba la orden que me fuera.

—¿Eres mi amigo verdad? Jamás me traicionarías.—La hija de Vegeta habló con una voz que me recordó que era una niña que intentaba ser madura, arrugué la nariz.

—No soy tu amigo, soy tu guardia—puntualicé. «Y no te traicionaré hasta que me des el collar.»—Me iré—susurré para disculparme con la intención de que no me escuchara pero la voz de la princesa me detuvo al dar apenas dos pasos. Gruñí mientras apretaba los labios.

—No te puedes ir—exclamó mientras me miraba con más intensidad, no aguanté ese lila por mucho tiempo y desvié la cabeza hacia el único lugar que me reconfortaba. La salida.

Bra recogió una pieza que representaba a un soldado _saiyan_ y le dio una vuelta con las yemas de sus dedos.

—¿Qué diría mi padre si estuviera vivo ahora? ¿Estaría ofendido si supiera que no sé luchar? —de nuevo tenía la voz seria y apreté los ojos con fuerza. «Maldita híbrida.»

—No lo sé, princesa, Vegeta nos sorprendió a todos cuando escogió a tu madre—le respondí intentando sonar manso pero mis palabras salieron de mi garganta con aspereza. La princesa no se dio por aludida y miró la pieza con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, se veía faustuosa con el pelo y los ojos lilas, y el vestido blanco que constaba de varias capas de tela traslúcida que no dejaba ver más allá.

—Me preguntó qué diría, hasta podría decir que no lo conocí. Apenas lo recuerdo…—reflexionó como si estuviera sola y dejó la pieza sobre el tablero, las demás seguían tiradas mientras que el _saiyan_ se encontraba de pie y se formó una coincidencia precisa. No entendía a dónde quería llegar la princesa teniéndome encerrado en su habitación y me sacudí ansioso con los brazos detrás de la espalda—. Pero no quiero oír más historias esta noche…—abrí un tanto los ojos al darme cuenta que su primer impulso fue hacerme contar una historia de Vegeta.

—Qué es lo que quieres—le pregunté más ansioso que nunca y ella me reprochó con su lila unos momentos. Había sido demasiado brusco.

—Quiero ser reina—me dijo con una sinceridad tosca—, pero eso no significa que quiera asesinar a mi hermano. Me dijeron que antes del incidente en la recepción del señor de Taas eras un soldado más en el batallón amarillo—aquello me ofendió, odiaba mi pasado—. Batallón amarillo de asedio. Tu poder de pelea no era más que un insulto para Bardock pero después… Después hiciste algo que disparó tus características y mi hermano te tuvo que promover. Ahora eres guardia real.

—A qué viene todo eso—quise sonar despreocupado, la manzana dorada de Desconocido no debía ser mencionada jamás.

—Quiero saber lo que hiciste para alcanzar ese poder. Lo quiero. Lo quiero para mí—la princesa titubeo y yo sonreí.

* * *

Los pasos de Zarbon eran seguros y los de Dodoria, pesados. Ambos iban lado a lado dirigiéndose al mismo destino pero los semblantes eran distintos. Zarbon lucía una sonrisa eterna desde que la pequeña princesa se le había rendido a los pies sin que él hiciera el mayor esfuerzo. Lo que se decía de ella era cierto, era agraciada como era la madre pero totalmente dócil como no era Vegeta y Zarbon tuvo la oportunidad de manipularla infinidad de veces antes de que estuviera seguro que los terrenos eran firmes. La chica le daría todo, incluso la vida, si llegaba a tomarla por esposa y Zarbon no iría a perder la oportunidad de gobernar al planeta Vegeta a su lado. «Y cuando llegue el momento, la encerraré en un calabozo hasta que sus huesos estén tan limpios como piedras.»

Dodoria, en cambio, sólo iría a recitar la misma petición que repetía cada vez que había una audiencia con su soberano.

—Envíe a Kiwi en mi lugar, mi señor. Es mi subordinado, sabe qué debo hacer en el planeta Vegeta, no es necesario que vaya. —«Cuando se liberara juró que me cazaría, me mataría. Me matará, me matará.» Y Dodoria temblaba ante la posibilidad de encontrar a Bardock por los pasillos del palacio.

—Bardock no te matará, Dodoria, no seas un tonto. Trunks le tiene puesto un bozal—le decía el general verde con molestia mientras la figura del bicho rosado se estremecía con terror.

Y después Zarbon sonreía al pensar en Trunks. Llegado el momento, él mismo iría a matar al rey de reyes y le llevaría la cabeza a su señor dentro de una bolsa mugrienta y mohosa, digna de la realeza de Vegeta, para que Freezer lo coronara como rey regente de los salvajes con la pequeña princesa a su lado, el tiempo necesario para amansar a los soldados antes de prescindir de la presencia de Bra. Zarbon tendría lo que merecía, un planeta que gobernar y al ejército más poderoso de salvajes al que dirigir.

«Y a Bra, esa pequeña ratita obediente.»

Freezer estaba tomando un fermentado rojo y succionó un gusano verde que todavía coleteaba para escapar, los dos subordinados hincaron las rodillas. El emperador del universo conocido los miró con indiferencia y les hizo un gesto con la mano para que hablaran mientras se secaba los labios carnosos con un trozo de tela suave. Por supuesto que Zarbon fue el primero en hablar, las peticiones lastimosas siempre iban al final.

—Mi señor—comenzó mientras se ponía de pie con un movimiento grácil. La trenza verde cayó pesada detrás de su espalda.

—¿Alguna noticia favorable? ¿La pequeña princesa ha comenzado a hablar? —Preguntó Freezer. Dodoria tembló mientras se imaginaba a Bardock saltar sobre él para matarlo y apenas captó lo que había dicho su soberano.

—No, mi señor, pero lo hará pronto. Los espías hablan de la reunión de amuletos—aquello hizo que Freezer prestara más atención.

—¿Ya has localizado lo que Vegeta me ha robado? —A Freezer le dolía recordar ese evento que terminó por dar la orden de matar a su protegido, no podía llegar a susurrar «cristal azul» sin sentir ira. Zarbon apretó los labios.

—No, mi señor. Vegeta lo hizo desaparecer antes de morir—mintió, Zarbon sabía que los fragmentos del cristal decoraban los collares de la reina y de Bra, y la empuñadura de la espada de Trunks. Era parte de su plan. —Los reportes son muy confusos, hablan de cuentos para niños y canciones de cuna. La princesa debe estar vinculada, ella está obsesionada con los cuentos infantiles. Es sabido por todos.

—Entonces, encuéntralo. Quiero saber qué es lo que pasa en ese mugroso planeta antes de aniquilarlo—expresó con los labios contraídos en una línea delgada. Zarbon se estremeció, todo lo que había hecho desde Número 18 hasta la princesa Bra había sido para un propósito y era ser rey de Vegeta. Si Freezer llegaba a destruirlo…—Me está cansando ese rey de reyes. ¿Dónde está Gohan? Necesito hacerle una proposición.

—Sí, mi señor—y el bicho rosado se fue, a Zarbon le dio un escalofrío cuando se sintió solo junto a Freezer. El emperador del universo conocido jamás iría a verlo como al desaparecido de Vegeta.

Freezer le dio un sorbo a su copa de fermentado y se secó los labios carnosos una vez más, y miró a Zarbon con unos ojos inquisidores. A Zarbon le dio la sensación que podían calar su mente y leer lo que estaba planeando, y retrocedió un paso, nervioso porque su señor supiera que le había mentido. ¿Podría matarlo como lo hizo con Vegeta? Por supuesto que sí, él no era Vegeta y si a Freezer se había demorado en dar la orden de ejecutarlo, con él no tardaría ni un segundo. Zarbon estaba seguro que el emperador le iba a reprochar algo cuando Gohan entró junto a Dodoria y suspiró con alivio, si llegaba a descubrirlo, moriría.

Gohan le dedicó una mirada seria y cuando adelantó a Zarbon un paso, el híbrido hincó una rodilla en la baldosa y esperó a que su señor le hablara. La capa blanca de los federados flotó unos momentos antes de quedar planchada sobre el suelo y a Zarbon le pareció que era aún más brillante que la suya…

—Mi querido Gohan, muchas lunas sin verte—comenzó el emperador del universo conocido con una sonrisa genuina y Zarbon se escandalizó, ¿tendría una especial fijación con los _saiyan_? Miró a Dodoria y el bicho rosado parecía tan desconcertado como él. Freezer se encaramó sobre su trono flotante para ver a Gohan con más detención, era su segundo Vegeta—. Me temo que Zarbon no te ha recompensado como debiese, eres mucho mejor general que cualquiera de los inútiles que tengo.

—Mi señor—expresó como única respuesta, su voz era profunda y obediente pero el ceño fruncido lo hacía ver feroz.

—Verás, tengo un pequeño problema con una alimaña y necesito que la extermines—miró a Zarbon con una sonrisa venenosa—, el soldado Zarbon me ha prometido por años que él se encargará pero esta alimaña sigue viva…

—¿A quién debo eliminar? —preguntó el híbrido con seriedad y Zarbon frunció el ceño, ofendido. Freezer comenzó a reír con la boca cerrada y miró a su general verdoso con atención. La orden se la daba a Gohan pero observaba a Zarbon…

—Si llegas a cumplir, la recompensa será muy grande—hizo una pausa para reír suavemente—, detendré el asedio que tiene la Tierra y te la daré pero antes debes eliminar al rey de reyes.

* * *

Sólo cuando los pasos que sacaron murmullos de las paredes, Marron comprendió que el consejero de las alucinaciones iría a acompañarlos y apartó la mirada con temor. Se recordaba de la lengua de Beet, rebotando en el suelo y sonando pegajosa, y frunció los labios con ansiedad. Trunks le puso una mano sobre el hombro y se obligó a sonreír cuando lo miró a los ojos lilas.

—No temas—le dijo con voz queda y el rey de reyes le sonrió, después pasó una mano enguantada acarició sus hebras doradas. Una sonrisa revoloteó en los labios de Marron, se sintió más segura—. Él no te hará daño, los puros suelen tener deseos que nosotros no tenemos.

«Un híbrido como tú no lo entendería», le había dicho Bardock en tono calmo cuando los comandantes se habían ido a los calabozos y Bulma se había retirado a su habitación, temblando. Goten se quedó unos momentos junto a él y contemplaron el cuerpo de Beet y su cabeza destrozada, sin ojos ni lengua no podría hacer nada en el otro mundo, contaban las leyendas de los mundos de la periferia. Al cabo de unos momentos, retiraron el cuerpo pero la mancha que evidenciaba el lugar donde Bardock lo había asesinado no se iría jamás.

—Lo sé—le dijo con tristeza, sabía el hambre de combate y sangre que invadía a Brolly cada cierto tiempo y que lo volvían loco. Una lágrima solitaria acarició la mejilla de Marron cuando recordó su vida en el planeta de Brolly y Trunks se la quitó con un pulgar suavemente.

—No temas—repitió una vez más y las manos enguantadas le cubrieron las orejas cuando el rey se le acercó a la frente y Marron sintió su respirar suave y cálido. El beso se quedó más tiempo del que se quedaron así y lo siguió sintiendo después de que él se girara para encontrarse con Bardock.

—¿Mi señor? —El consejero de las alucinaciones se alarmó en cuanto una capa larga con capucha llegó a sus manos, los colores de la tela eran sombríos y casi no tenían terminaciones, era casi como las que usaban los arrodillados más humildes. Trunks ya se había puesto la suya y con las manos, ocultó las hebras lilas que lo distinguían como el rey del planeta Vegeta. Marron sonreía y su cabeza amarilla sobresalía de su capa mugrienta como si se tratara de oro.

—Quiero ver a los humanos—pero Bardock sabía que ese era el deseo de la chica y él sólo intentaba encubrirla. El verdugo del rey frunció el ceño con desconfianza, desde que la consejera había llegado, Trunks hacía todo lo que estaba en su poder para complacerla.

—No creo que sea una buena idea, Trunks—dijo el guardia real con la voz plana mientras el rey acomodó la capucha de su acompañante con suavidad. Marron sonrió y Bardock gruñó.

—Pienso que es una idea excelente—replicó con seriedad el rey y Bardock no tuvo más remedio que acatar, con la cabeza mansa.

El grupo salió del palacio por la puerta de servicio pero Bardock optó por llevar la cabeza descubierta porque no le agradaba parecer un fugitivo. La noche era diáfana y las estrellas se veían como pequeñas luciérnagas titilantes, no había luna decorando el cielo pero a Marron le bastó con los soles distantes.

Caminaron por las calles de polvillo sangriento y las botas blancas de Trunks se tiñeron en la punta. No les tomó mucho tiempo entrar en la zona que a los _saiyan_ se les estaba vetada por mero asco, la ciudad de los pueblos arrodillados. Era un sector casi marginal y las construcciones eran tan dispares que parecía un desorden de estilos, había domos de piedra, cuadrados y pirámides. Bardock puso mala cara pero los híbridos sonrieron, Trunks no se explicó por qué no había ido antes. Era como tener a sus vasallas desfilando en un solo lugar.

Las instrucciones eran claras, debían caminar hasta que el suelo cambiara de tonalidad y se volviera más oscuro, como la sangre vieja. La arena habría sido removida por los nuevos huéspedes de Vegeta, los terrícolas habían alargado el pasaje de los arrodillados hasta que la hilera nueva de casas esféricas quedara adyacente y Marron reconoció mercados pobres, almacenes y tabernas. La rubia intentó recordar todas las historias de su padre Krillin sobre la Tierra pero no acudió a ella una imagen clara de sus calles.

—Aquí—dijo el rey mientras apuntaba un local que tenía las puertas abiertas y en que se veía gente en su interior. Bardock no mejoró la cara que tenía y comenzó a arrugar la nariz.

—Preferiría quedarme afuera—se excusó el guerrero de pura casta pero su rey comenzó a reír con burla.

—Vamos, Bardock, ¿no le tendrás miedo a las mujeres terrícolas? —era clara la negativa disfrazada que había dado Trunks y el consejero de las alucinaciones no tuvo más remedio que entrar, escoltando a la pareja híbrida de terrícola.

El aire era denso y ruidoso, y aunque los primeros habían llegado bajo un manto de tristeza y odio, estos humanos bebían licor verde, amarillo como la orina y rojo como el fuego. Algunos cantaban, otros sólo gritaban insultos hacia los guerreros que los habían atacado primero pero debajo de todas esas palabrerías y canciones sin melodía, había una música patética. A Trunks se le hizo difícil mantenerse impasible después de escuchar tanta ofensa hacia su familia, a él y a su pueblo.

Optaron por sentarse a lo largo de un tablón que pretendía ser una mesa y de inmediato llegó una terrícola para ponerles dos cuencos en frente de ellos para llenarlos con el licor de turno, el meado amarillo. La terrícola miró a Bardock que sólo se había parado atrás de la pareja y no pretendía sentarse, y frunció el ceño. Escudriñó en su cintura pero la capa le cubría todo el torso y sólo dejaba ver desde las rodillas hasta los pies, además de la cabeza.

—No parecen de por acá—analizó con brusquedad la cantinera, los humanos eran desconfiados y Trunks no podía mirarla más allá de la cintura, temía que si levantaba la cabeza y la luz iluminaba sus ojos, reconocerían el lila de la realeza _saiyan_.

—Somos nuevos—habló Trunks sin levantar la cabeza ni sacarse la capucha y se limitó a tomar del cuenco la sustancia amarilla. Marron la miró directo a los ojos y se descubrió la cabeza con seguridad, el rubio era tan normal entre los terrícolas que no la sorprendería—. Por favor, siéntate—ordenó con voz queda a Bardock y el veterano terminó por hacerlo con mala cara. La terrícola le sirvió un poco de licor amarillo pero el guardia no lo bebió.

—Muchas gracias—agradeció la rubia en tanto la cantinera había terminado su trabajo y se disponía a irse. La terrícola no se imputó, la miró unos momentos con la cara seria y se marchó.

Un grito desgarrador provino de la esquina más interior de la sala y una mujer de cabellera tan negra como una noche sin luna se abalanzó hacia Bardock con rapidez. El veterano se levantó del banco de un salto con la impresión de que lo estaban atacando pero se contuvo cuando el rey de reyes le ordenaba que se calmara. Ni Trunks ni Marron comprendieron la naturaleza del arrebato de la terrícola y de un momento a otro, la mujer comenzó a sollozar mientras sostenía la cintura del veterano y Bardock mascullaba una maldición e intentaba quitársela de encima.

—Mi amor…Mis hijos, ¿dónde están? Dime dónde…—dijo entre llanto y Marron se le acercó con suavidad. —Mi amado, mis hijos… ¿A dónde te habías ido? Goku…

—Suéltame, no soy Goku. —Aun si Bardock hubiese querido zamarrearla con fuerza, Trunks lo impediría e intentó separarse del abrazo lastimoso de la terrícola. El rey se le acercó con sorpresa, reconocía aquel nombre… era el nombre que Gohan mencionaba como el de su padre.

—Señora, ¿quiénes son sus hijos? —cuestionó con estupefacción el primogénito de Vegeta, conteniendo la respiración.

—¿Entonces eres el fantasma de mi Goku? ¿Has venido a atormentarme? —la mujer hizo caso omiso del rey y Bardock gruñó con rabia.

—No soy ningún fantasma, soy Bardock, soy…

—Es el padre de Goku—culminó Trunks con la voz pétrea y Chichi se echó para atrás como si estuviera tocando fuego. La madre de Gohan no tuvo las fuerzas para echarse a llorar por la impresión y hasta el tacto con las manos de Marron sobre sus hombros la hizo gritar descontrolada. Sólo las palabras cálidas y suaves de la niña la hicieron llorar otra vez, un poco más calmada.

Trunks se le acercó a su guardia real con impaciencia; Bardock estaba tan alterado como él, dando gruñidos y seguro empezaría una pelea si alguien distinto al rey se le acercaba demasiado.

—Es la esposa de tu hijo, Bardock, de Kakarotto—aunque supiera que los niños salían de la entrepierna de las mujeres, a Bardock jamás se le ocurrió pensar en la madre de sus nietos. Para él, un día aparecieron y comenzaron a existir, y la extraña que tenía al frente no tenía nada que ver en eso.

—Así que es cierto. Goku sigue muerto y mis hijos…—Chichi se vio interrumpida cuando el hipo del llanto cortó su frase.

—¿Qué le pasó a tus hijos? —preguntó Marron con suavidad, conocía la historia, Gohan se la había contado una tarde en el planeta de Brolly. Un guerrero dorado había caído del cielo y los comenzó a atacar, no pudiendo hacer nada más que escapar. Gohan estaba convencido de que su madre había muerto y por eso Número 18 se los llevó a Vegeta.

—Esa zorra me quitó—sollozó Chichi con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, Marron retrocedió con temor. Estaba segura de que su madre no había cometido el crimen que mantenía a Chichi en un estado tan violento.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Hola, éste capítulo ha sido **por lejos** el más jodido de escribir D: había escrito casi todo hace una semana pero sólo las escenas de Radditz y de Bra, que fueron las más fáciles pero que ahora las odio xD Me vuelve a encantar Trunks y Marron aunque me cuesten, son tan tiernos que debo ser cauta. Si creyeron que su unión fue inesperada, creo que haré una escena próximamente del cómo, a modo de recuerdo de alguno de los dos pero aún no estoy muy segura de eso xD

Bardock. Estaba escuchando una canción de _Aina_, que se llama _Beast within_ y de ahí salió lo de sus ansias de sangre, me parece bastante IC puesto que por mucho que él haya querido salvar a su planeta y detener a Freezer, él seguía arrasando planetas xD Y Trunks ni Goten ni Gohan serían capaces de hacerlo...

Gohan... Lo instigarán a matar a Trunks xD y todo por la Tierra jajaja lo dejé entre la espada y la pared, qué hará?xD Chichi apareció, cómo reaccionará Gohan cuando sepa que en realidad no había muerto y que 18 la dejó atrás? Piénsenlo jaja Goten no apareció mucho pero prometo que lo hará después, éste fue más que nada de Trunks, Marron, Bra, Raditz y Bardock xD

Y no se me ocurre qué más decir, seguramente después de subido lo sabré xD

Gracias a Prl16, Jazmin, Filonauta, yukkoame y a Sybilla's Song en el capítulo 30. Ya son 31! xDDDD

Besos, RP.


	32. Brujería

**32**

**Brujería**

* * *

Cuando el armero me extendió la coraza que le había pedido, la voltee por todos lados para comprobar su manufactura. El color blanco denotaba realeza pero se trataba simplemente de una armadura para entrenamiento por lo que no tenía ninguna chapa distintiva. Sonreí mientras buscaba las gemas que me estaban quedando y se las extendí al sudado armero que las contó con detención y lo volvió a hacer una segunda vez sólo para estar seguro. Por mi cuenta hice lo mismo y comprendí que mis gastos habían aumentado desde que habían subido el sueldo y gruñí ofuscado, era más pobre que cuando realmente era pobre.

El armero se pasó un paño por sus manos grasientas y me miró bajo sus cejas pobladas, luego miró su trabajo y de vuelta a mí.

—Si esa armadura es para la princesa, será una pérdida de tiempo. La niña tiene más de terrícola que de guerrera, jamás logrará usar esa coraza—profetizó y arrugué la nariz recordando a mi padre.

—Cállate—y me fui dando grandes zancadas. Tenía que servir o había perdido lo último de mi sueldo por la princesa, si mi padre me hubiese predicho que iba a gastar gemas en una híbrida no le hubiese creído. «Posees una gran memoria, Radditz, usa tu talento con sabiduría», me había dicho antes de huir del planeta y afilé la mirada con desconfianza. ¿Contarle historias a la princesa era mi destino?

En los pasillos del palacio fui motivo de miradas, curiosas de verme con una armadura femenina en las manos. No tuve tanta mala suerte y me encontré a una sirvienta de Bra en el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación y no tuve que golpear, entré detrás de ella y la sirvienta que la acompañaba se volteó con temor mientras que la princesa lo hizo con sorpresa. Se había puesto la ropa de entrenamiento, de color violeta, y se había dejado el pelo en una cola alta. La sirvienta junto a ella tenía el collar azul en sus manos e imaginé que se disponía a guardarlo lo que el entrenamiento durara. Me hizo una reverencia simple sólo para dejar de verme y los ojos de Bra la analizaron con curiosidad antes de fijarse en la coraza que tenía en mis brazos.

—¿Qué es eso? —me dijo antes que todo y me dedicó un semblante confuso, ella ya disponía de su coraza de entrenamiento desde que era pequeña y casi se veía nueva por el desuso. No entendía por qué debía tener otra.

—Su coraza, princesa. Digamos que es un tanto mágica—le dije en un tono divertido y Bra no mejoró su semblante con mi respuesta. Después de unos momentos de vacilación, ella continuó.

—Ya tengo una y no creo en magia, no soy una niña—me respondió con un tono ofendido y cruzó su habitación hasta su cama en donde descansaba su coraza. Puse mala cara y la segunda sirvienta bajó la mirada en una reverencia.

—¡Insisto! —Aunque articulé una sonrisa, nada de mi cara entonaba con ella y no pude ocultar la frustración de haber tirado a la basura las últimas gemas que me quedaban en los bolsillos. Bra se volteó a verme con sorpresa y dejó de lado la coraza que tenía sobre su cama. Bra era una niña que intentaba crecer y que confundía la madurez con el escepticismo, negándose a aceptar que sí creía en magia y cuentos fantásticos—Será mi entrenamiento, son mis reglas y es mi coraza.

Bra chasqueó la lengua mientras se acercaba a mí, pretendiendo ser obediente, pero cuando llegó a mí y puso las manos sobre mi coraza, no se la entregué.

—¡Suéltala! —Chilló con el ceño fruncido y forcejeó conmigo un poco antes de darse por vencida—¿Esto te parece gracioso? ¡Te ordeno que la sueltes!

—Está bien—y la coraza se fue al suelo arrastrando a la princesa con ella. Hizo un pequeño hueco en las baldosas.

La cara de la princesa enrojeció por el esfuerzo de tratar de alzarla de nuevo pero era demasiado pesada para Bra y pronto se incorporó con el ceño fruncido y la pateó con todas sus fuerzas. No logró moverla y sus ojos brillaron por las lágrimas del dolor de sus dedos golpeados. Bra ahogó una maldición mientras se le pasaba el escozor de la punta del pie y cojeó trazando un pequeño semi círculo con ella como eje. Para cuando dejó de sentir sus dedos, me miró con reproche.

—¡No tengo tiempo para tus jueguitos! ¿Una coraza que no puedo levantar? ¡Já! —y se fue a la cama para usar su propia coraza hasta que una risa mía la detuvo.

—Es mi entrenamiento, princesa, mi coraza—puntualicé nuevamente y Bra comprendió que no se trataba de ninguna broma de mal gusto. Se volteó hacia mí con lentitud y la cara pálida.

—No puedo ni siquiera levantarla…—se excusó con voz queda y los ojos bien abiertos, sonreí de lado.

—Hazte más fuerte—le dije simplemente mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Me había pedido poder, el poder que me había hecho más fuerte, y aunque quisiera regalárselo, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde se cosechaban las manzanas doradas. Ni tampoco de cómo localizar a Desconocido, si llegaba a topármelo en la calle difícilmente podría reconocerlo.

La princesa dejó los brazos colgando en sus costados, sintiéndose perdida y sin salida. Miró con miedo a la coraza que se había quedado en el suelo, abandonada, y luego a mí. Sus sirvientas seguían con la mirada clavada en el suelo y no respondieron a sus ojos suplicantes, sólo yo estaba dispuesto a fraternizar con su pobre situación y estaba claro que no lo iría a hacer. Pensó en llamar a Trunks a gritos e inventarle una historia de mí, el que estuviera en su habitación a solas daba mucho que dejar a la imaginación y bien podía zafarse de mi orden… Pero esa era la antigua Bra, la Bra miedosa que huía de sus problemas y no salía de su zona de comodidad. La princesa apretó los puños con frustración, si quería ser una buena reina—si es que llegaba a serlo—, debía saber pelear y antes de saber pelear, debía pararse en el primer nivel de la cámara de su padre. No iría a tardar quince minutos, ni siquiera en unas horas. Bra sabía que serían días y todo segundo contaba.

—Entonces debes ayudar a ponérmela—sentenció con la voz queda y se paró en el mismo lugar en donde habíamos forcejeado por la coraza. Miró al suelo con un poco de incertidumbre y una gota de sudor recorrió una de sus sienes. Ella olía a perfume y no al sudor salado de las guerreras corrientes.

Di dos pasos alargados y me hinqué un tanto para recoger el regalo de la princesa, cuando lo alcé parecía ser ligera y Bra levantó las cejas con inseguridad. No se la encajé enseguida y nos observamos largos momentos en los que ella daba señales de nerviosismo y yo, de dureza. Para cuando mis músculos anunciaron lo que seguía, Bra cerró los ojos como si estuviera esperando un beso, tan nerviosa como asustada, y estiró los brazos hasta que quedaron paralelos a mi cuerpo.

El descenso de la coraza fue lento y comenzó por las manos, que rápidamente buscaron los huecos por donde salían los brazos, y sus extremidades las siguieron con suavidad. Cuando me di cuenta, la cabeza lila de la princesa se ocultó en el vientre de la armadura y salió con timidez al exterior. Luego, Bra abrió sus ojos lilas para mirarme a la cara e ignorar el momento en el que la coraza por fin encajara en sus hombros. No solté la armadura ni siquiera hasta que terminó la precesión y los dedos doblados hacia el interior de la coraza tocaron la cintura de la princesa. Ella no pareció molestarse por aquello y no quiso que me quitara, eso significaría que iría a caer al suelo por el peso de su regalo.

Dio un paso torpe hacia mí y sus manos buscaron soporte en mis antebrazos, no hice ningún intento por alejarla, no podía permitir que se cayera al suelo o se ofuscaría y me ordenaría a gritos que se la quitara de encima. Moví los dedos antes de liberarlos de la opresión de la armadura contra su piel y ella se estremeció con una cosquilla, para cuando los deslicé lentamente hacia afuera ella se aferró con uñas a los brazos.

—No me sueltes—me dijo con un hilo de voz y yo asentí, serio. La tomé por la cintura, sobre la armadura, y ella se quejó con suavidad. Dio un paso, luego otro, siempre pegada a mis brazos.

Caminamos por toda su habitación hasta que las sirvientas lograron alzar la vista, un tanto más relajadas, y miraron los primeros pasos de la princesa como el proyecto de guerrera que era, la vitorearon quedamente cuando pudo doblar sin resbalar y la alentaban cuando parecía que iría a caer, todo en lengua de la periferia. Sólo sus tonos de voz me hacían entender lo que estaban diciendo pero Bra parecía más familiarizada, las hacía hablar en su lengua extranjera para imaginarse en otro mundo, con otra gente.

Cuando había llegado a ella el sol estaba en su punto máximo y para cuando Bra pudo dar sus primeros pasos sin mi asistencia, ya comenzaba a morir en el horizonte. No pude notar lo mucho que había estado encerrado con ella y lo atribuí a lo concentrado que estaba con que la princesa no se partiera el cuello, y con satisfacción la vi cruzar el largo de la habitación con los pasos tambaleantes de un bebé. Una sonrisa aleteó en mis labios cuando Bra dobló en la esquina y se apoyó en la pared para ayudarse a dar la vuelta completa, me sonrió de vuelta y entonces me horroricé. Debía alejarme de ella antes de que el desprecio que sentía por su hibridez se esfumara como lo había hecho Desconocido.

* * *

Los suelos de Qeledis estaban cubiertos de algo que parecían hojas podridas y al pisarlas se le pegaban en las botas como una sustancia viscosa; el olor era ácido y Bardock pudo oler el azufre en el aire. «El olor de la brujería», pensó con el ceño fruncido y presionó el rastreador para buscar vida en aquella roca muerta. Nadie había visto a un Qeledino en cientos de años y de Qeledis había se contaban muchas leyendas de deseos cumplidos pero Bardock sabía que Qeledis era un simple hervidero de comercio negro, ladrones y brujos.

Bardock emprendió el vuelo cuando su rastreador le indicó la presencia de habitantes y sacudió sus pies para que el olor ácido no lo siquiera en su viaje, el azufre lo volvía loco y le hacía recordar su capacidad de ver el futuro. A él lo habían embrujado y pensaba que podía ser una especie de castigo. «Verás la muerte de tu raza», le habían dicho pero aquello no había sucedido en más de veinte años, su intervención debía haber provocado algo y estaba convencido de que Trunks lo sobreviviría, costara lo que le costara.

El pueblo era desordenado y bullicioso, cada habitante se regía por sus propias reglas por lo que ahí abundaban los asesinatos a sueldo y no dudaron en pararlo para ofrecerle ciertos trabajos al verle la cola distintiva de los _saiyan_. Bardock seguía caminando con el ceño fruncido para que lo dejaran en paz y si llegaban a ponerle una mano encima, arrugaba la nariz y golpeaba. Aunque el rey Trunks le había ordenado que no quería muertes innecesarias, Bardock difícilmente lo lograría si se entrometían con él.

—Necesito a un mercader—le dijo al primer valiente que lo miró a los ojos y cuando lo valiente se le fue y quiso huir, Bardock lo tomó del cuello de su ropa para zamarrearlo en el aire—Dime, ¡dónde están los mercaderes!

—No lo sé…—tartamudeó mientras el mentón se le arrugaba precediendo un llanto. Bardock frunció los labios con disgusto y lo soltó, el antes valiente cayó sobre sus muslos sobre el suelo pantanoso—, pero sé de alguien que le puede ayudar…

—Muéstrame—le ordenó con la mandíbula apretada y lo siguió sin quitarle la vista a su cabeza, si intentaba escapar, le volaría el cráneo de modo que sus sesos caerían como una lluvia pesada y tibia.

Lo siguió por las calles más centrales del pueblo de Qeledis y las cabezas se fueron multiplicando con rapidez, cada ciertos pasos, la cabeza de su guía se veía engullida por la multitud, reapareciendo después de más pasos hasta que por fin desapareció. Bardock se encontró perdido en el cruce de dos calles y mirara donde mirara, veía a cientos desconocidos de cientos de planetas diferentes. Frunció el ceño con enfado y mostró los dientes en un gruñido, hasta que encontró a su guía corriendo por un lado. Bardock le dio caza y se elevó por encima de todas las cabezas para seguirlo. El veterano se sintió extrañamente emocionado.

Cuando sus pies volvieron a estar sobre la tierra viscosa, comenzó a correr y el guía se perdió en una esquina. Bardock comenzó a reír con la boca cerrada y cuando dio la vuelta, el guía había dejado de correr y se erguía con la mano extendida hacia una vega maloliente.

—Allí—le insistió con el dedo una vez más y Bardock miró con desconfianza esa llanura inundada que parecía muerta y en evidente estado de putrefacción.

Bardock concentró su mirada, en ese rincón del pueblo la luz escaseaba y el resplandor verde del rastreador era mucho más brillante que cualquier otra luz que llegaba ahí. No vio nada, sólo tierra podrida, un par de ramas que alguna vez habían sido árboles pequeños, y niebla. Su rastreador pitó al perder al chico del rango y cuando Bardock se volteó a atraparlo, unos dedos de niebla lo envolvieron, borrando todo el paisaje. El verdugo del rey se giró tantas veces que pronto perdió el sentido de dónde había venido, cuál era el norte y cuál era el sur. Y pisara donde pirada, todo era maloliente y pantanoso, y después de unos momentos, sus botas tocaron agua y chapotearon.

«Estoy dentro de la vega», se dijo con sorpresa y giró hacia atrás, esperando encontrarse con tierra más firme. Unos ojos rojos lo observaron a través de la niebla y brillaron tanto como su rastreador, Bardock ahogó una sorpresa cuando otros ojos se abrieron a su alrededor. De pronto eran cientos, miles de círculos rojos mirándolo sin un rostro que se distinguiera en el mar de niebla espesa y sulfurada. «Brujería.»

Bardock intentó volar a esos seres con una bola de energía blanca pero los ojos que habían estado ahí, no se movieron. Eran como invisibles, como si en realidad no estuvieran ahí y un ataque real era irreal para ellos. Bardock gruñó con descontrol mientras volaba toda la vega con bolas de energía pero la tierra maloliente que se levantaba y el humo de la podredumbre quemada no se comparaba con el resplandor de los ojos de sus vigilantes; y el hedor de la niebla era asfixiante. El pecho le subió y le bajó en jadeos sofocados y una mano invisible lo mandó al suelo, el pantano le hundió las extremidades hasta que sólo su cabeza y parte de su espalda tocaron la niebla sulfurada. Los ojos trasparentes a lo real se acercaron a pasos invisibles, eran como luces de un barco a la lejanía pero sobre un mar que no surcaba, que no engullía ni se levantaba.

El consejero de las alucinaciones gritó una, dos, tres veces intentando zafarse pero sólo logró hundirse más, el pantano lo devoraba con lentitud, como si lo saboreara, y las lenguas de barro lo lamían debajo de la tierra. Bardock cargó su energía y aunque su halo era fuerte y mandaba ráfagas de viento, el barro no cedía y reclamó desde su cuello hasta el mentón. Una lengua de barro se le metió en un ojo, otra en la boca y ya no pudo moverse más.

—No te resistas—dijeron miles de voces a unísono pero Bardock comprendió que no tenían boca y le hablaban directamente a la mente. Intentó mover la boca pero estaba llena de barro inmundo y no pudo decir nada. «Son los qeledinos…»—Así nos llaman—le respondieron las miles de voces como una y el único ojo que veía se abrió con sorpresa—. Una nave que tenía que partir no partió. Un rey que no debía ser rey lo fue. Un soldado que no tenía que ver el futuro lo vio.

Bardock se estremeció con un poco de rechazo y logró escupir un poco de barro. De alguna forma supo que los ojos rojos se rieron de él y una mano que no era mano le sujetó la frente. Su ojo perdió rápidamente la visión y se encontró en otra parte, mirando soldados dorados de un halo espectacular, vio mujeres llorando sobre cenizas tibias y charcos de sangre que se transformaban en mares tormentosos. Manzanas doradas en un árbol de huesos de brazos y manos, y hombres devorándolas y muriendo sólo para que el árbol creciera cuando recolectara sus huesos. Vio a la princesa llorando en un trono extranjero y a mí a sus espaldas, con una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos oscurecidos y llamas quietas de pupilas que proyectaban una pequeña luz roja en la oscuridad. El que sería su esposo a su lado, con la cara borrada, como si no existiera. Por último, vio siete destellos que explotaron en tanto se tocaron y de ellas brotó un dragón que devoró todo a su paso.

«Trunks…», pensó mi padre como si fuera a morir. «Las esferas…»

—Las esferas—repitieron los vigilantes de ojos rojos y Bardock dio su último respiro para abandonar esa vega y encontrarse devuelta en las calles del pueblo, frente a la puerta de un mercader.

El verdugo buscó sus manos con desesperación y las vio limpias, era como si todo lo que había visto hubiera sido un sueño hasta que se agachó para vomitar. Regurgitó grandes cantidades de podredumbre y barro, unos cuantos gusanos vivos y unas raíces que rasguñaron su garganta y le provocaron más arcadas. Bardock no se logró incorporar rápidamente y miró a los gusanos enterrarse en el barro vomitado como si les molestara la luz. La gente lo miraba con impacto y un poco de asco, y un gruñido aflojó su garganta para incorporarse un tanto mareado. Entró al puesto del mercader, tambaleante, y observó lo que vendía. Especias, barros que coloraban el pelo, hierbas para matar e incienso perfumado. El local olía mejor que él y el vendedor lo miró con desencanto.

—Necesito una esfera—le dijo con la voz rasposa después de haber escupido raíces rígidas y le dio una nueva arcada pero esta vez no vomitó—, una esfera dorada con una estrella roja.

—No tengo lo que busca—mintió con una ceja levantada y aunque Bardock estaba debilitado, se encaramó sobre su barra y tomó al vendedor por el cuello de su ropa—. La tengo atrás pero no está a la venta. ¡Está bien, está bien! No me sacuda… Se la daré pero no le saldrá barata…

—Tengo ciento cincuenta gemas doradas de Taas, las tomarás o te rompo la cara.

* * *

Aunque no hubiera nadie más que ellos dos en la sala del trono, el asiento tosco lo llamó con insistencia y Trunks tuvo que sentarse en el trono. Había algo extraño en ese asiento, lo invitaba a sentarse cada vez que estaba cerca y no dudaba en rechazarlo, siempre apretando los mangos con sus manos enguantadas como lo hacía Vegeta. Marron se quedó a su lado, aunque no logró quedarse quieta durante mucho tiempo y comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la plataforma con las manos anudadas sobre el vestido rojo que la caracterizaba, golpeándose contra las piernas cada vez que daba un paso. Trunks se preguntó si la rubia querría sentarse a su lado, en el asiento de la reina, cuando Bulma diera un paso atrás una vez que él deseara contraer nupcias. Negó una vez con la cabeza apartando la mirada, para los hombres aquello no se vería bien, su antiguo consejo de guerra se lo había dicho. «Debes casarte con una guerrera de pura casta para que tu sangre diluida no se diluya más.» Pepper era un nombre que sonaba con fuerza y aunque era mayor que él, era la más fuerte y bella de todo el ejército que tenían. Pero Pepper fallaba en algo y era que ella no era Marron.

Se escucharon pasos a lo lejos y ambos miraron a la entrada, Marron contuvo la respiración hasta que los pasos se alejaron. Sólo era un centinela que cambiaba de turno. El rey le dedicó una mirada a su consejera y pegó la espalda al respaldo del trono con lentitud mientras flexionaba los dedos sobre el mango derecho. La rubia apartó la mirada cuando se sacudió con nerviosismo, llegó caminando hasta un lado de la plataforma y después volvió hacia Trunks.

—No vendrá—anunció la híbrida de androide con la voz queda y Trunks levantó una mano para tranquilizarla pero Marron negó con la cabeza—. Ella no vendrá.

—Sí lo hará—le replicó él con una sonrisa forzada y Marron se estrujó las manos mientras apartaba la mirada. El taconeo de sus botas hizo sonreír a Trunks, el sonido era femenino mientras que el calzado de las guerreras era plano y sonaba tal como a sus pares masculinos.

—¿Y si se enteró que soy hija de Número 18? —la chica caminó unos pasos y se desmoronó frente al trono, los ojos le brillaban como si fueran perlas pulidas y sus pupilas temblaban como una llama oscura mecida por el viento. Las rodillas de ella tocaron sus botas y la tela del vestido se desparramó por las baldosas, ocultándole parte de las piernas del rey. Las manos suaves de Marron se cerraron sobre una de sus rodillas y Trunks adormiló su rostro en una sonrisa cálida.

Se inclinó hacia ella y sintió frío en la espalda al alejarse del respaldo del trono pero aquello no le importó, y le acarició la cabeza dorada con una mano enguantada. Marron le sonrió dulcemente pero sus cejas se doblaban en una mueca de nerviosismo.

—No se lo diremos. Pero si lo llega a saber, no tiene por qué culparte de nada. Tú no eres tu madre—le aseguró a susurros y luego la besó en la boca, fue corto, pero Trunks sabía que habían tanto ojos como oídos en todas las paredes.

Chichi había quedado devastada al conocer lo que les deparó en el futuro de sus hijos. Goten era guardaespaldas del hijo del hombre que había asolado a la Tierra y Gohan era un general muy importante para la Federación, los mismos que sitiaron el planeta cuando él era un niño. ¿En qué había fallado ella? Se preguntó tantas veces como un rezo particular y no pareció escuchar más, repitiendo su rosario entre susurros y lagrimones. Había quienes afirmaron que había perdido la cordura pero Trunks no podía dejarla sola, se sentía personalmente responsable por los mundos que había destruido su padre y Chichi había sobrevivido mucho más de lo que era saludable vivir.

Los pasos que habían esperado cruzaron el umbral cuando no estaban esperándolos y Marron miró por sobre el hombro antes de incorporarse con rapidez cuando divisó a Chichi al final del corredor, acompañada por dos soldados que parecían sus sombras crueles. Trunks se incorporó también y bajó por la plataforma mientras despedía a los centinelas con un gesto en la mano, Chichi los miró de soslayo con los músculos tan duros como una piedra. Parecía que había envejecido décadas cuando era más joven que la reina. Su pelo negro se había vuelto una maraña pajosa con salpicaduras blancas de las canas, sus mejillas se habían hundido un poco y se le podía ver la forma de su cráneo bajo la delgada capa de piel que la separaba pero a Trunks lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos. Eran pozos profundos y oscuros, que miraban a todos como si fueran unas cucarachas asquerosas que gustosamente pisaría, y cuando lo miró, sintió un escalofrío.

«Soy el hijo del hombre que los esclavizó, es natural que me odie.» Pero por natural que fuera, el rey había heredado un mal que él jamás hubiera querido.

—¿Dónde está Goten? Me prometieron que dejarían conocerlo—comenzó ella antes de que Trunks llegara a ella y Marron sintió desconfianza, Chichi era una mujer a la que debían de temer. El rey de reyes intentó sonreír pero aquello no le pareció bien a la terrícola que estuvo a punto de escupirlo—. Tú eres el hijo de Vegeta—dijo como si no lo hubiese asimilado hasta ese momento—. No pareces un _saiyan_.

—Soy un híbrido, por mis venas también corre sangre terrícola—explicó con una sonrisa tímida y Chichi se puso a reír con ironía.

—No tengo por qué hablar contigo, tu presencia me insulta. Sólo he venido a ver a mi Goten—Chichi miró hacia los lados de la estancia para comprobar que estaban sólo ellos tres y estuvo a punto de irse por donde había venido.

Trunks hizo oídos sordos al último murmuro de la terrícola y miró a Marron en la plataforma con cansancio. Goten no tardaría en llegar, su intención era hablarle primero para disculparse pero Chichi no quería nada de eso y Goten había aceptado su petición con obediencia, no sabía cómo reaccionar con la llegada de la extraña que decía ser su madre.

Las botas del híbrido hicieron murmurar a las paredes y todos los presentes miraron a la entrada, Goten apenas dio una mirada al frente para ver a la que había sido su madre y no pudo evitar voltear hacia un lado con extrañeza, y el corazón de Chichi dio un vuelco. Se tapó la boca muchas veces cuando lo vio acercarse, murmuró algo inteligible y se le acercó con las piernas blandas y débiles. Su hijo era más alto que ella y estaba vestido como los invasores que sitiaron la Tierra pero aquello lo pasó por alto y se cubrió la boca una vez más. Goten le sonrió quedamente antes de saludarla y a Trunks le pareció ver al tímido Goten preadolescente.

—Tienes el pelo demasiado largo—tartamudeó la mujer cuando le pasó unos dedos temblorosos por la cabeza, el pelo negro le cubría las orejas—. Eres la imagen de tu padre…

El híbrido se dejó abrazar sin problemas y pronto Chichi se puso a llorar en su pecho, Goten la estrechó en sus brazos y esperó a que se calmara mientras Trunks y Marron se marcharon en silencio.

—Igual que tu padre—repitió entre lagrimones y Goten asintió amablemente. «Sólo conocí a un padre y no me parezco a él.»

* * *

Bra caminó con la cara pegada por la pared, sin apartar las botas del suelo cuando daba pasos cortos, con temor a caer por el peso de la armadura «mágica». Apenas se había alejado de su habitación unos cinco pasos cuando me miró con el mentón temblando y los ojos secos, sólo estaba siendo una mimada, y yo la insté a seguir caminando. Había argumentado que le daba vergüenza caminar como bebé delante de los centinelas, que prefería seguir practicando dentro de su habitación pero yo no volvería a entrar ahí si Trunks podía enterarse.

—¿Estás seguro que no viene nadie? —me preguntó por enésima vez, mirando a los dos sentidos del pasillo. No respondí y seguí caminando. La princesa debía acercarse a mí hasta quedar a cinco pasos y yo volvía a caminar otros diez, la meta era recorrer todo el palacio pero a ese ritmo lo dudaba.

—Los mercaderes de las ciudades de la periferia vienen al palacio, princesa. Podemos ir a elegir unos cuantos vestidos si llegamos al ala del comercio—le dijo una de sus sirvientas para animarla y Bra dio dos pasos de tortuga con zancadas un poco más largas. Puse en blanco los ojos, mirando al techo y esperé unos segundos antes de caminar hasta ella para tomarla de una muñeca y despegarla de la muralla. La princesa pegó un chillido mientras se desmoronaba sobre mí y con una mano la enderecé.

—Camina bien o te empujo al suelo antes de irme—amenacé con un poco de molestia pero la princesa estaba más interesada en mantenerse de pie que en mis palabras y demoró en procesarlas.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —me gritó con la intención de encararme pero sólo logró mover sus pupilas y mirarme de soslayo, sonreí vagamente. Puse un dedo en donde su pelo terminaba y la coraza se notaba después de tanto lila, y la incliné un tanto para adelante. Bra sintió vértigo enseguida y quiso echarse para atrás para evitar caer pero el peso se lo impidió. Habría caído al suelo de no haberla tomado del hombro— ¡Deja de hacer eso!

—Si fueras mi hija te golpearía y estarías obligada a soportar el peso de la armadura para defenderte—le dije con el ceño fruncido y las sirvientas que habían perdido el miedo de mirar al frente volvieron a mirar al suelo con temor. Bra tampoco pareció lo suficientemente valiente como para responder y la mirada de soslayo permaneció hasta que la miré de vuelta y apartó la cabeza hacia el frente—. Así que avanza o te hago caer.

Comenzó a caminar con lentitud sin decir más, la había escuchado musitar algo pero lo dejé pasar y di pasos cortos detrás de ella para darle a entender que cumpliría mi promesa sino obedecía. Fue más rápida de lo que esperé y pronto llegamos al final del corredor y comenzaron a aparecer los centinelas. Bra enrojeció cuando vio al primero y la sentí erguirse mientras aparentaba caminar ligera, como si tuviera su coraza corriente. Entonces fue cuando comenzó a valer la pena, la princesa solía coquetear con los guardias y los hacía reír con sus ingenuidades, aunque realmente reían para agradarle más que por su sentido del humor. Saludó a aquellos con los que hablaba con frecuencia y reparé en que eran todos los guardias más jóvenes, y ellos pensando que podían tener una oportunidad de sentarse en el trono de Vegeta junto a ella, la saludaban también.

Cubrí su nuca con una sola mano y la sentí ponerse de gallina cuando me acerqué a hablarle en el oído. Como no podía moverse sin tambalear se quedó rígida, con un ligero temblor que la sacudía entera por el esfuerzo.

—Veo que estamos progresando, princesa. ¿Qué le parece si lo hacemos más interesante? —ella apenas hizo una negación con la cabeza sin las fuerzas para resistirse y reí con la boca cerrada. A los centinelas los habíamos dejado atrás pero se veían a lo lejos y Bra los miró para comprobar si la verían hacer el ridículo mientras le tomaba una mano y la giraba con fuerza. Ella estuvo a punto de caer pero se agarró de mi brazo con las uñas— ¿Cómo es la princesa para hacer reverencias?

Bra cerró la boca para amortiguar su gruñido cuando tocó con una rodilla el suelo, la había hincado con un tirón en su mano y los temblores del esfuerzo se hicieron visibles. Había algo excitante en verla arrodillada ante mí y no pude reprimir una sonrisa, a Bra ni siquiera le quedaban fuerzas para levantar la cabeza y mirarme, la armadura todavía era demasiado pesada para ella.

—Princesa…—gimoteó una de las sirvientas con la intención de consolarla y supe que se había puesto a llorar, pero no era tristeza la que había ahí sino que humillación. La princesa jamás se había arrodillado ante nadie y gruñí con inquietud. Aunque era un clase baja, ella era una híbrida y estaría por sobre ella sino fuera la hija de Vegeta.

—¡No te acerques! —Las amenacé cuando una intentó adelantarme para llegar a la chica sonrojada por la vergüenza—. La princesa puede hacerlo sola, no necesita arrodilladas que la ayuden a levantarse—comencé con voz queda y las sirvientas retrocedieron, temblando. Bra se sorbió la nariz con timidez, captando mi atención—. ¿O si, princesa? Nosotros arrodillamos a los vasallos y los vasallos no nos miran desde arriba. Levántate, ni siquiera puede hacerlo un clase baja como yo.

—Aunque esté parada siempre te miraré desde abajo, eres demasiado alto. —«Aunque estés parada siempre me mirarás desde abajo porque eres una híbrida.»

Los temblores le sacudieron todo el cuerpo cuando intentó levantarse, logró alzar la espalda un poco pero las piernas se le acalambraron cuando intentó mantenerse así y por poco cayó sentada en el suelo.

—Levántate del suelo, híbrida, pareces una arrodillada—le repliqué con molestia mientras daba una media luna alrededor de ella, mirándola con un desprecio que pretendía ser fingido pero que no lo era. Bra no pareció notarlo más que una incitación y arrugó el ceño mientras se sonrojaba por el esfuerzo. Pareció que se iba a desplomar y contuve el aliento.

—No me digas así, soy tu princesa—dijo mientras daba un respiro para reclamar y me dedicó una mirada enfadada, su cara estaba mojada por un sudor ligero y unos mechones lilas se le pegaron en la sien. Sonreí con malicia.

—Eres una princesa híbrida, híbrida. Ahora, arriba—ordené con un semblante de piedra y ella cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Los temblores la sacudieron con más fuerza y gruñó cuando quedó estancada en la misma posición de antes—. Arriba, arrodillada. ¿Quieres levantarte en el primer nivel de la cámara de tu padre o sólo quieres probarte vestidos arrodillados como la arrodillada que eres? Híbrida.

—¡Cállate, clase baja! —su voz de niña me hizo sonreír, aunque fuera de clase baja podía matarla en un instante, y me mordí el labio inferior con entusiasmo.

Las rodillas comenzaron a dolerle y ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos por el esfuerzo, poniéndose cada vez más roja por la apnea. Los quejidos se volvieron respiraciones violentas, gruñidos y cuando enseñó las encías en una mueca de dolor, Bra levantó una pierna. La sensación de que las carnes de la pierna se quemaban en una llamarada de dolor la hicieron gritar con la mandíbula apretada pero se valió de sus manos para mantenerse erguida cuando el talón hizo su último esfuerzo y la rodilla que seguía besando el suelo, dejó de hacerlo. Di un paso hacia atrás cuando la princesa estiró las piernas entre temblores dolorosos y el torso estuvo torcido hacia el suelo unos momentos más antes de lograr erguirse por completo.

Ni las sirvientas ni yo dijimos algo cuando la vimos de pie, ante nosotros, y pude sonreír antes de que la vi tambalearse hacia los lados sin ninguna gota más de energía. A dos pasos de mí, detuve su caída pesada contra el suelo y la princesa se quejó con suavidad cuando sintió el impacto contra mis antebrazos. Le puse una mano en la nuca y con la otra le quité la armadura de un tirón, la coraza no rebotó cuando alcanzó el suelo y un eco metálico resonó en su interior con una leve vibración. El pecho de Bra se llenó de aire cuando dejó de sentir su opresión y me miró con una sonrisa cansada.

—No pensé que te levantarías tan rápido, pequeña híbrida—le dije con una sonrisa torcida y ella dejó de hacerlo, para dedicarme un semblante enojado.

—Eres cruel—dijo mientras se apartaba de mí y se paraba con sus piernas aun temblando. Cuando cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho me pareció la viva imagen de la reina.

—Y tú estás parada—por más que intentó mantener su ceño fruncido, sus labios la traicionaron y no pudo evitar sonreír—. Ahora camina, iremos al ala del comercio.

* * *

Goten no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo observándola sobre su cama, respirando con suavidad y soñando con sus días buenos en la Tierra. Su madre había llorado hasta la fatiga y él la había llevado hasta su cama para que descansara. No pudo evitar quedarse a su lado para contemplarla, había habido un día en el que su madre fue bella pero la pena y el dolor la habían acabado y había envejecido más de lo que le correspondía por edad. El soldado sintió pena pero sabía que no era comparable con la de ella y agachó la cabeza con culpa, por mucho que le dijeran que ella era su madre, Goten difícilmente lo sentiría así.

Su rastreador brilló con timidez y una transmisión lo hizo estremecer, Chichi se daba una vuelta sobre la cama como si le molestara el sonido y Goten tomó el rastreador con una mano y salió al pasillo y se alejó con lentitud.

Goten escuchó un murmuro bullicioso antes de abrir la puerta de la sala de consejos y el silencio lo recibió cuando todos lo observaron entrar, el híbrido no tuvo más remedio que cerrar la puerta tras de sí y mirar al suelo queriendo pasar desapercibido hasta que el rey de reyes se dirigió a él.

—Pensé que no vendrías hoy, puedes irte si así lo deseas, tu madre…—pero Goten negó con la cabeza, respondiendo con un dejo de tristeza.

—Mi madre… mi madre está descansando—dijo sin dejar de sentir extrañeza cuando se refería a Chichi, ella le había preguntado muchas veces cuándo iría a verla Gohan pero él no sabía qué responderle. No había visto a su hermano desde que los humanos rechazaron a Trunks.

El rey se forzó a sonreír y asintió una vez más, dándole tiempo a su amigo a que se acercara al grupo. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando comprendió que no miraban al mapa sobre la mesa sino que a un Bardock andrajoso por el viaje. Su abuelo no podía permanecer de pie por lo que aguardaba las preguntas sentado sobre el suelo y con la cabeza gacha. Incluso Bulma lo miraba con nerviosismo, había hablado de ojos rojos, niebla sulfurada y brujería, y aunque no llevaba heridas en el cuerpo, Bardock insistía en vomitar agua negra y restos de raíces.

Goten miró a Marron sin comprender y la consejera favorita del rey se le acercó al oído para hablarle con susurros. La rubia le habló de visiones, de una nave que debía partir y que no lo hizo; un rey que no debía ser rey, y un soldado de que vio el futuro cuando no debía hacerlo. También habló de manzanas doradas en un árbol de huesos, sangre y cenizas tibias; la princesa reinando en un planeta extranjero y el dragón de las esferas. A Goten le pareció que se trataba de profecías demasiado poéticas como para ser entendidas.

—¿Qué más viste en las visiones de Qeledis? —le preguntó el rey a un lado de Marron y el consejero de las alucinaciones los observó con seriedad.

—Muerte—respondió Bardock con apenas un hilo de voz y Bulma se apartó del grupo con aflicción pero Trunks lo miró con miedo.

—¿Mi muerte? —le preguntó con voz queda y tanto Marron como Bulma le clavaron la mirada al veterano que negó la cabeza con debilidad.

—No puedo ver nada de ti, Trunks. Jamás he visto algo de ti…—dijo el veterano con el afán de tranquilizar pero él mismo no se sentía feliz por ello. Debía saber qué hacer para que Trunks sobreviviera pero si no salía nada en sus sueños de adivino, ¿significaría que no pasaría nada malo?

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**Hola, heme aquí otra vez con la entrega número 32 n.n en particular me encantó este capítulo por la escena de Bardock que escribí a las tres de la mañana, rodeada de oscuridad y escuchando un soundtrack que me dio mucho miedo xD Pero salió ¡espectaculars!

Como pudieron darse cuenta, no puedo resistirme a escribir sobre Bra y Raditz, _twice_, pero tienen que estar advertidos... Raditz siempre fue pensado como protagonista en esta campaña y la que le sigue xDD Bra sólo es la excusa... sí, la excusa... jajaja

¿Qué se imaginan que pasará con la mega-hiper-ultimate visión de Bardock? A mí se me hizo KAPUT la cabeza con eso jajaja es lo que necesitaba escribir n.n

Muchas gracias a los comentarios, como siempre, de yukkoame, JazminM, Sybilla's Song y Prl16, de verdad muchas, muchas, muuuchaaas gracias n.n

Saludines, saludines mis lectores, los ama su fiel servidora, RP.


	33. Las dos reinas, sombras y huesos

**33**

**Las dos reinas, sombras y huesos**

* * *

—Manzanas doradas dijo él —comenzó Trunks cuando una ola de viento apagó las llamas de un brasero y se tragó la luz unos momentos antes de que las brasas se avivaran otra vez. El rey se encontraba de espaldas en cuanto se llevaron a Bardock a la enfermería y la semilla de la confusión comenzó a brotar cuando él ya no estuvo en condiciones para darles un significado a sus últimas visiones, las más completas y codificadas de todas. Trunks se volteó a los presentes con los labios fruncidos y los ojos duros, la sala del trono estaba lúgubre y fresca, aún con la presencia de los braseros encendidos—. Manzanas doradas y un árbol de huesos. Raditz también habló de manzanas doradas.

—¿Entonces estás desconfiando de un soldado por unos dichos de un loco? —Bulma chasqueó la lengua cuando su hijo la miró sin mejorar la cara de furia y la terrícola dio media vuelta sólo para que dejara de observarla. —Ni siquiera sabemos si sus visiones son reales. Estas imágenes son bastante vagas y están abiertas a muchas interpretaciones… Trunks, hijo, ¿vas a condenar al guardia de Bra sólo por un sueño? Las manzanas doradas bien pueden representarlo a él.

—Cualquiera que sea el significado de las manzanas, Radditz estará muerto de todas formas—reflexionó Nappa sin levantar la mirada de las botas de Trunks—. Él comió de ellas y en la visión, los hombres que lo hacían se morían.

—No puedo creerlo. ¿Tú también Nappa? —la reina se dirigió al general de su marido y éste levantó la mirada, pero el semblante que le dedicó distaba mucho del comportamiento que ella siempre esperaba del calvo. Nappa se encontraba serio y no bajaba los ojos ante su desafío. Bulma negó varias veces con la cabeza antes de retirarse a la salida. Las botas de Seripa sacaron murmullos de las paredes y la reina supo que estaría acompañándola como su segunda sombra.

—Madre —la llamó el rey de reyes con la voz contenida y ella se detuvo habiendo recorrido medio tramo—. ¿Acaso eres la única que no ve lo peligroso que es?

—¿Sabes lo que veo, Trunks? —hizo una pausa mientras se daba la vuelta para encararlo—. Por primera vez en toda su existencia, veo que tu hermana dejó de ser ociosa. La veo entrenar y hacer algo más que ir al ala del comercio para llenarse las manos de vestidos y lujos. Por mucho que digas que es peligroso, Radditz le ha hecho mejor a Bra de lo que logras ver.

Pero Trunks lejos de cambiar el semblante, frunció más los labios y apretó las cejas hasta arrugar el ceño. Bulma apartó la mirada con temor, su hijo había dejado de confiar desde que había muerto Vegeta y solía inquietarse cuando se trataba su familia.

—Radditz es peligroso y lo sabes, madre —le dijo Trunks con los puños apretados y la mandíbula rígida—. Soldados como él sólo aspiran a llegar a mí a través de Bra. No pasará mucho tiempo para que la traicione, lo hará, estoy seguro. Nos mostrará su verdadero motivo…

—Si estás seguro que la traicionará, ¿por qué Bardock no ha dicho nada? —rebatió la reina con un poco de molestia, cada vez que hablaba del verdugo del rey se le agriaban las palabras.

—Él es su padre, jamás me diría su nombre a menos que fuera a cometer alguna traición.

—Si es así entonces Bardock no es totalmente confiable—y sin decir más, Bulma se marchó. Cuando cruzó las puertas que sólo se cerraron para dar muerte a Vegeta, se encogió de hombros. Sin Marron ni Goten, el consejo de Trunks se había reducido sólo a ella y a Nappa, y por un momento se sintió vacío. Pero ellos volverían y quizás le hubiesen dado la razón—. Seripa, ¿puedes ser sincera conmigo? —Bulma no pidió una respuesta tangible porque sabía que su antigua guardia había fruncido el ceño a modo de asentimiento—. Mi hijo, ¿está caminando por la misma senda de Vegeta? ¿Está destruyéndose a sí mismo?

Pero la guardia real demoró en contestar y por un momento sólo se escuchó su caminar por los pasillos vacíos, era tarde y corría un viento helado que ningún brasero podía aplacar. Vegeta no estaba ahí, Bulma lo sabía, el fuego furioso que había quemado su cuerpo no era como las débiles llamas de los braseros.

—Tiene detenidos a los consejeros de casta pura que le hacían guerra, Nappa nunca le ha cuestionado sus razones —explicó con la voz ronca y Bulma bajó la cabeza con tristeza, no era su imaginación—. Beet tenía razón, el rey se está rodeando de híbridos, mujeres y ningún puro más que Nappa. Los hombres lo verán más como terrícola que _saiyan_.

Bulma hizo sus pasos tan cortos que se detuvo y así lo hizo Seripa, detrás de ella. La reina se volteó a verla con el semblante decidido, si bien Vegeta había muerto por su culpa, Trunks iría a vivir a causa de ella.

—¿Y qué debería hacer para que lo vieran más como _saiyan_ que terrícola? —preguntó con la voz plana y casi ronca, Seripa bajó la mirada antes de responder.

—Nombre a más consejeros de guerra, de pura casta. Hombres que sepan de la guerra y que representen al pueblo —le dijo con un respeto que la hizo sonreír, pero cuando alzó la mirada Seripa no lo hacía—, o libere a Cabbage y a Cucumber, y devuélvalos al consejo. Ellos han estado en el consejo por años y seguro son más fáciles de controlar que alguien nuevo. El escarmiento de Bardock bien pudo haberlos hecho entrar en razón.

—Pero Bardock ya no está con nosotros —replicó con rapidez la reina, sabiendo que sin el consejero de las alucinaciones, la lección podía quedar sin aprender.

—Hay otras formas para mantenerlos controlados, mi reina —sin saber a lo que se refería su consejera personal, Bulma tuvo miedo a su réplica—. Deles lo que quieren, deles la guerra.

—Pero la guerra… No estamos preparados para la guerra, Seripa. Freezer es el que tiene los recursos y los ejércitos…—antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Seripa levantó la voz y Bulma abrió la boca sin decir nada más.

—Siempre tendrá los recursos y los ejércitos, mi reina. Eso jamás cambiará —respondió Seripa, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero nosotros podemos escoger el cuándo y el cómo.

* * *

Casi con temor apartó la tela harapienta que separaba la casa de la calle y Marron tanteó la oscuridad todavía más negra que la noche del exterior, la rubia pensó que debía seguir adentrándose para cumplir con su deber y sus ojos traicioneros la obligaron a mirar hacia atrás. Goten permanecía siempre a sus espaldas y asintió una vez con su cabeza para incitarla a continuar, pero su cara de perturbación delataba el mismo estado que ella misma sentía. La híbrida con androide fijó la vista al frente y se encaminó hacia unas velas que parecían flotar en la negrura, como única guía en la habitación en la que no se reconocían paredes, ventanas ni techo. La corriente de aire que generaron sus cuerpos no pareció importarle a las llamas que bailaban suavemente en la punta de las velas y Marron las observó con inquietud mientras se consumían casi sin moverse, y Goten fue el que marchó adelante. Ni siquiera cuando el híbrido pasó las llamas bailaron al compás de Goten, las velas se gobernaban solas. «Brujería…», pensó Marron con miedo y se volteó hacia donde a ella le parecía que había entrado pero la oscuridad había borrado la salida y pronto perdió también el sentido de la orientación.

—Por aquí—se escuchó la voz de Goten un momento antes de que Marron perdiera la razón y la chica tuvo la intención de pegarse a su cuerpo buscando protección. Marron tragó un poco de saliva amarga mientras se encaminaba junto a él, ya no iría a abrir ni cerrar la marcha, ambos se encontraban sumergidos en un mundo distinto a todo lo que habían conocido y los dos respiraban el miedo del otro.

Otras velas enrarecidas surgieron de la negrura para indicarles el camino y la rubia miró hacia atrás para comprobar que las primeras siguieran ahí para guiarlos de vuelta, pero cuando las divisó a unos quince pasos de distancia, se extinguieron hasta ser engullidas por la oscuridad. El corazón de Marron dio un vuelco, sólo tenía que caminar hacia delante porque para atrás ya no había camino.

—¡Brujería! —exclamó Goten lo más silenciosamente posible cuando se percató que su acompañante percibió en silencio y miró hacia todo lados mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Marron— Tenemos que irnos de aquí—le susurró al oído al tiempo que las velas que seguían encendidas se apagaban de pronto y otras más distantes hacían su aparición muchos pasos más allá.

—No —el miedo se coló en aquella simple respuesta y Goten tanteó en la oscuridad para verla pero sólo llegó a sentir la proximidad de su cuerpo tibio—. Debemos seguir, no podemos volver atrás sin la luz de esas velas.

—No me gusta esto, Seripa tenía razón. Por mucha fuerza que tengamos, no podemos vencer a la brujería —balbuceó con el ceño fruncido y apuró la marcha cuando el tercer conjunto de velas comenzó a morir. Goten tomó de una mano a la rubia y se apresuró a llegar a la única luz visible pero se extinguió antes de llegar a ellas y se vieron enfrentados al negro espeso que los engullía.

Instintivamente buscaron una salida pero voltearan a donde voltearan, sólo vieron negro y el guerrero híbrido se abrazó de la rubia para cobijarla en su pecho.

—Volaré este lugar maldito —anunció mientras la sostenía fuertemente de uno de sus codos y con una mano extendida, hizo aparecer una bola de energía lánguida y titilante, como si temiera de la oscuridad que la podía extinguir. Una luz verdosa acarició una mejilla de Marron y hasta pudo sentir un calor que la hizo estremecer. Era cálida al tacto pero le helaba las entrañas.

—¡Espera! —exclamó con un titubeo y se desabrazó de Goten con timidez. Marron se acercó dos pasos y su acompañante la siguió con los ojos hasta que Marron apuntó en la dirección en la que emanaba el verde—. Ahí.

Pero por más que Goten mirara, él no podía ver más que sólo oscuridad y se preguntó si tenía los ojos cerrados o no. Deshizo la bola de energía cuando comprendió que no iría a iluminar lo suficiente en ese ambiente que devoraba la luz y siguió los pasos temerosos de Marron. El híbrido concentró su poder de ver sin ojos y buscó algún alma que merodeaba por ahí, distinguió sin problemas a Marron, su energía se notaba tanto como si la viera parada al frente de él. Divisó a los pocos transeúntes que deambulaban en las calles del pasaje de las colonias, tan lejos, que se preguntó cuán distantes estaban unas velas de las otras para haberse separado tanto de la calle. Y después, tan escondida como toda las velas apagadas en la oscuridad, distinguió a un ser diminuto que se mimetizaba con el negro hacia donde Marron se dirigía. Aquello genuinamente lo asustó y se apresuró hasta quedar a la altura de la rubia con la intención de sacarla de ahí.

Para cuando estuvo viendo lo que ella, el verde iluminaba con insolencia un rincón en donde lo que parecía un ser anciano estaba recostado a un lado de una hoguera que calentaba su cuerpo y un caldo burbujeante que emanaba un hedor sulfurado. El ser no pareció sorprendido por su llegada y los observó con las pupilas fijas y los labios fruncidos y escondiendo su quijada desdentada. Como si recuperaran la vista después de un sueño ciego, los dos híbridos distinguieron alimañas colgadas del techo, ramas aromáticas, polvos de un centenar de colores y muchas telas que cubrían las entradas de luz, todas polvorientas y muy mohosas. La rubia dio un paso al frente con desconfianza y observó a la hechicera desde las alturas, emulando la postura de su madre pero le temblaban las rodillas. Goten no se fió de la anciana y quiso retirarse cuanto antes pero Trunks le había encomendado una misión a cada uno. Ella a buscar y a él a proteger.

—Buscamos su consejo —la voz temerosa de Marron le hicieron gracia a la bruja y mostró sus encías desnudas en lo que sería una risa pero de la que no salió sonido alguno.

—Marron… —susurró quedamente Goten a modo de advertencia y la chica retrocedió un paso queriendo huir. Pero su misión no era la de huir como lo había hecho del planeta de Brolly, debía ser fuerte y permanecer ahí, aunque Seripa les había advertido que involucrarse con brujería los dejaría malditos, tal como a Bardock, que había quedado inconsciente luego de profetizar con acertijos.

Bardock se había retorcido bajo la capa una vez más y por mucho que hablaran a su alrededor, él parecía haber dejado de escuchar el bullicio que se vivía en esa misma habitación. La última vez que estuvo despierto, se encontraba recostado sobre el suelo de la sala de consejo, arropándose con su capa azul y tiritando de frío aunque su piel ardía como fuego. Poco a poco fue perdiendo el curso de la conversación mientras se sumía en un ensueño que lo devolvía a los suelos sucios de Qeledis, oliendo azufre y comiendo barro y gusanos, hasta que vomitó un hilo de agua negra y espesa. Bardock se balanceó para adelante suavemente para terminar por desplomarse en las baldosas, con las pupilas extraviadas y murmurando frases adivinas.

—¡_Bardock_! ¡_Bardock_! —escuchó cada vez más lejos al tiempo que dejaba ese mundo y se iba donde habitaban las ánimas en un ambiente acuático.

—Goten, llama a la enfermería—había dicho el rey de reyes mientras se hincaba a un lado de su guardia y lo volteaba hasta dejarlo boca arriba. Al verlo en aquel estado, Trunks se asustó y lo observó con el ceño fruncido sin saber realmente qué hacer. Al final, optó por arrancarse la capa de las hombreras y cubrirlo con ella para apalear los temblores que lo sacudían.

El rey de reyes se levantó del suelo con los ojos abiertos y cuando dio un paso hacia atrás, la figura de Marron captó su atención. Ella miraba a Bardock con preocupación pero no parecía tener las fuerzas necesarias para salir corriendo de ahí, el miedo la había paralizado.

—Un médico no lo salvará —le dijo con la voz contenida y al fin tuvo la valentía de dar un paso hacia atrás—. Esto es magia negra.

Y cuando los médicos ni el tanque de recuperación hicieron volver a la conciencia al consejero de las alucinaciones, Trunks tomó esas palabras en serio. Al mirar a Bardock por última vez, gimiendo palabras al azar y abriendo los ojos sin pupilas, el rey de reyes mandó a llamar a las sirvientas en las que más confiaba para preguntarles sobre la existencia de alguna bruja. Pocas hablaron pero todas confirmaron el paradero de una esclava muy anciana que maldecía por un poco de comida.

—Yo puedo ir, Trunks. Puedo llevar a Marron conmigo, ninguno de los dos tiene el lila de la realeza. No deberías involucrarte tú —le había dicho Goten como si se tratara de ir al pueblo y volver pero ahora no estaba seguro de lo que había hecho.

La anciana bruja se levantó con la vitalidad de un niño y al dar la vuelta al caldero, la anciana dejó de ser anciana y la esbelta figura de las colonias de Um apareció en frente de ellos. De ojos pequeños y almendrados, y una boca diminuta bajo la nariz chata como la de un becerro. Goten se sobresaltó sintiendo el corazón en la garganta pero al parpadear una vez, la bruja volvió a ser anciana y lo contemplaba con una sonrisa que rozaba la locura.

—Necesitamos de su sabiduría —anunció con un temblor mientras apretaba ambos puños cuando la vio acercarse. La vieja la olisqueó los costados al darle la vuelta en torno a ella y apenas miró a Goten cuando Marron sacó un paño pequeño de la manga y lo desenvolvió ante la vista atenta de la bruja—. Hemos traído lo que requiere.

Y se lo extendió con timidez, el paño estirado sobre una de sus palmas y un mechón de pelo negro en el centro, y cuando la bruja lo revolvió buscando el pedido faltante, una gruesa gota de sangre servía de colchón al cabello cortado de Bardock. La anciana le quitó el paño con un manotazo suave y olió el pelo con un suspiro apagado para después dejarlo reposando en el fondo de un cuenco. Enseguida le vertió el caldo hirviendo y el siseo de las aguas calientes le dio a entender a Marron que se habían derretido todas las hebras. La bruja se bebió el cuenco completo y las pupilas se le extraviaron, la rubia retrocedió hasta encontrarse con el cuerpo de Goten y él la tomó por los hombros.

—El hombre está maldito, no lo puedo curar. Está fuera de mis límites —anunció la bruja con la voz doble y Goten frunció el entrecejo con la mandíbula rígida—. Pero volverá a caminar por esta tierra, no se preocupen por eso.

—¿Cuándo? —se apresuró a decir la rubia, arrollando sus propias palabras. Si Bardock no volvía, no habría nadie que susurrara las traiciones menores que se suscitaban dentro de los propios hombres de Trunks y el rey de reyes tendría que enfrentarse solo al ataque de todos los flancos. A Freezer y a su propio ejército. Goten compartió aquel pensamiento y apartó la cabeza intentando borrar el recuerdo de Vegeta siendo muerto por sus hombres— Cuándo volverá con nosotros.

La bruja paladeó el sabor que le quedaba de la infusión junto al pelo y sangre de Bardock como para buscar más respuestas y sus pupilas volvieron unos segundos antes de perderse en las alucinaciones.

—Cuando esté preparado —dijo simplemente con rapidez y tanto Marron como Goten la miraron con resentimiento—. La brujería que tiene en el cuerpo es poderosa y bastante antigua. La sabiduría que lo ata al otro mundo es arcana pero sin duda tiene un motivo.

Pero para Marron ya todo resultaba un sinsentido. Si habían llegado hasta ahí para salir con las mismas preguntas con las que habían acudido, la bruja era sin duda una farsanta, y Marron frunció las cejas con indignación. La hechicera volvió a mirarlos con sus pupilas celestes por la ceguera ligera cuando el efecto del caldo se le fue, pero ninguno de los dos parecía tener las fuerzas de retirarse. La anciana extendió una mano para reclamar su pago y sus dedos se flexionaron unas veces para incitarlos.

—No vamos a pagarte por esas respuestas tan vagas, bien pueden ser inventadas —espetó con enfado el menor de los hijos de Chichi y Marron levantó el mentón para mirarla con desaprobación.

—La sangre ni el pelo de este sujeto rebelarán más de lo que ya les he dicho —se defendió con otra voz, más profunda y fastuosa que la anterior, y Marron se estremeció con miedo—. Ese hombre verá cosas que nadie de este mundo habrá visto jamás y yo no puedo contarles de las cosas que no conozco —explicó con la voz de un hombre esta vez y miró a Goten con insistencia—. Tu sangre me podrá hablar de cosas más útiles para ustedes. La sangre del que ve a las personas sin mirar.

Hubo sólo un momento de titubeo antes de que Goten endureciera el rostro mientras daba un paso hacia la bruja y se quitara un guante con rapidez. Marron lo miró con una mano sobre su boca para contener su miedo, al sentir su espalda descubierta se sintió extrañamente vulnerable, y Goten esperó a que la vieja vertiera más caldo en el cuenco antes de cortarle la palma sin cuidado. La sangre que cayó le revolvió el estómago a la chica y tuvo que apartar la mirada cuando la vieja se relamió los labios resecos cuando el rojo espeso tiñó su mezcla sulfurada.

Con el mismo cuchillo ensangrentado, Goten se cortó un mechón generoso de pelo negro y la sopa siseó mientras consumía sus ofrendas. La bruja no tardó en probar el caldo sin muestras de que se quemara pero esta vez fue despacio y paladeó la pócima a tragos cortos, en cada sorbo que daba soltaba un suspiro rancio y Goten retrocedió con temor. Sintió que lo saboreaban despacio antes de devorarse su alma.

—El trono está tibio—dijo primero con las cientos de voces que encerraba en su cuerpo y el híbrido se preguntó si hablaba del trono de Vegeta o de Trunks—, y dos reinas lo mirarán desde el suelo. El soldado de las sombras y de los huesos tomará mucha fuerza y reclamará a una, y por ella se alzará un mar de sangre. Sombras y huesos. El demonio muestra los ojos rojos pero rojo también es su corazón y su dueño son las sombras. El soldado que no fue de sangre noble podrá alzarse como rey y se marchará adelante cuando atrás no quede nada, y el pueblo no querrá a los reyes que se alcen a gobernarlos. Oh, él derrotará a todos sus enemigos pero no al más importante de todos. El hombre muerto no lo está y volverá para a tomar venganza de los caídos. Dile a la chica que no todo hombre que mata, matará, ni que todo el hombre que es gentil, lo será. Sombras y huesos.

Goten frunció el ceño con desconfianza y barrió una media luna desde donde estaba, como si de una fiera enjaulada se tratara. La bruja dibujó con su cabeza un círculo con su cuello como eje y cuando volvió a mirarlos, las pupilas estaban fijas en ellos.

—¿Era eso lo que querían? ¿O tengo que probar las ofrendas de la chica para que me paguen? —ninguno dijo algo por un momento y Marron negó con la cabeza cuando las lágrimas ahogaron sus ojos, y sacó una bolsa obesa desde un bolsillo secreto de su capa. Lo mantuvo extendido hasta que la vieja se acercó para agarrarlo con unas manos que eran escuálidas pero que ocultaban mucha fuerza y vitalidad, y cuando la rubia dejó de sentir el peso de las gemas, una lágrima corrió rauda por su mejilla—. Pueden irse ahora, ya conocen la salida.

Goten le dedicó una mirada llena de resentimiento al tiempo que Marron salía por la puerta que daba a la salida y con la boca abierta descubrió que los pasillos oscuros e iluminados por velas ya no existían y la calle al aire libre se extendió bajo sus pies.

La vieja miró al híbrido cuando comprendió que no se iría rápido y dejó las gemas que tenía en las palmas para contarlas, de vuelta en la bolsa. Suspiró una vez más al cerrar los ojos y esperó a que con aquello se quedara más contento que con lo anterior.

—Ten cuidado de tu sangre que corre por las venas de otro —le dijo con el último aliento de adivina que le quedaba—. Tendrás que enfrentarte a tu propia sangre y quizás deberás hacerla correr, pero cuando lo hagas, los ríos de sangre no dejarán de correr. Aunque parezca gentil, él sólo espera el momento preciso para arrebatarte todo lo que has querido. Sombras y huesos.

* * *

—Ustedes han venido a mí para ayudarme, desobedezcan y volverán a los calabozos a donde pertenecen —les dijo en cuanto Nappa les llevó a los antiguos comandante ante ella. Se vieron en secreto puesto que Trunks aún no estaba al tanto de su intención de ayudarlo con su reputación y la terrícola se forzó a esperar la llegada de sus cómplices en un celda vacía pero para nada acogedora.

El suelo del calabozo era de tierra húmeda y se miró la punta del zapato completamente embarrado de algo que a la luz de las antorchas, era espeso y negro. Seripa la acompañaba de cerca como siempre. Cucumber fue el primero que entró al calabozo y tuvo que agacharse en la puerta para no darse en la frente, la mirada que le dedicó no fue del todo grata pero sólo eso recibiría de él, Cabbage era el de las palabras. El bastardo entró segundo y cerrando la marcha iba Nappa. Ninguno de los dos le hizo entrever que ellos tenían una relación parental y si lo hicieron, ella no se dio cuenta de ello.

—¿Es que ahora somos los consejeros de guerra de la reina? —le cuestionó el único prisionero con la capacidad de hablar y Bulma comprendió que sólo pretendía enfurecerla pero ella no iría a obedecer con tanta facilidad. La reina le sonrió con el mismo desdén que tenía Cabbage dibujado en toda la cara.

—No de la reina, del rey. Planeo devolverlos al consejo de guerra una vez que convenza a mi hijo —Bulma jamás esperó que le creyeran después de responder y por supuesto que no la sorprendieron. Cabbage observó de reojo a un Cucumber que lo encaraba con sus ojos duros y la lengua amarrada—. No negaré que Trunks no los ha tomado en cuenta como debiese pero ahora necesito de sus consejos. Trunks necesita de la representación de la casta pura dentro del consejo de guerra.

—¿Y qué le hace pensar que le ayudaremos? —rebatió Cabbage con una sonrisa vacía, no pasó mucho para que se deshiciera y diera paso a una mandíbula rígida.

—Porque los vientos de guerra se alzan otra vez y necesitamos comandantes como ustedes cuando eso suceda. La guerra es inminente —dijo sin muchas alteraciones en su voz y Cabbage genuinamente se mostró sorprendido cuando Bulma terminó de hablar. Cucumber no hizo mucho pero rara vez se contrariaba con lo que opinaba Cabbage, por lo que supuso estaba sorprendido también—. Pero temo por los hombres a los que guía el rey, la traición no es algo que podemos permitir. Quiero que lo ayuden a ir por un camino más… correcto.

Por más que Bulma supiera que lo correcto para ella no era necesariamente parecido al concepto que ellos tenían por correcto, estaba segura de que no distarían a los resultados que ella misma esperaba. Si Trunks quería liberar al planeta de su padre de las garras de la Federación, quizás debía usar el salvajismo de los puros para zafarse del abrazo encogido de Freezer y no perder la oportunidad de atacar en un terreno más elevado.

—El rey debe volver a ponernos en el consejo y alejar la idea de que la hija de chatarra le ha trastornado la cabeza —si había una raza que detestaran más, seguramente sería los androides. Eran seres que no poseían una procedencia y los seres sin hogar eran los que jamás se podían gobernar—. Esa chica sólo ha hecho que su imagen se vea mermada —explicó con dureza el bastardo—, el chico siempre ha querido parecerse a Vegeta pero ha fallado en algo. Vegeta jamás quiso al androide que tenía a su lado.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga al respecto? —preguntó con incredulidad la reina y su tono cortante hizo reír a Cabbage y sonreír a Cucumber. Bulma casi pudo escuchar una risa diminuta salir de la garganta del aparente mudo comandante—. No puedo deshacer la fascinación que tiene Trunks por esa chiquilla, si con ustedes no es igual, bueno… no puedo hacer nada.

Por primera vez, Bulma se vio atraída por la reacción de Nappa, a las espaldas de los prisioneros. El calvo se había apoyado sobre la muralla del calabozo a la espera de que la sesión improvisaba del consejo de guerra terminara y no parecía interesado en lo más mínimo en lo que se hablaba hasta ese momento. Se había incorporado y comprimido los ojos, concentrándose en lo que se refería su supuesto hijo bastardo. Ese momento de desconcentración hizo que el bufido de Cabbage la pillara desprevenida y lo mirara casi aterrada.

—El rey debe fijar su herencia, debe tomar a una reina guerrera, de la sangre más antigua de las ramas de los _saiyan_ —explicó el antiguo comandante de guerra y Bulma tuvo el deseo de abofetearlo en la cara pero se contuvo un poco más, sólo hasta escuchar el próximo ataque—, sólo así podremos asegurarnos de que después de la guerra, el trono de Vegeta tenga herederos si el rey Trunks muere.

Bulma no se contuvo esta vez y aunque la cachetada seguramente no le había dolido, la terrícola se sentía mejor. Seripa miró aquello con nerviosismo, si Cabbage fuera un poco más salvaje seguramente le habría respondido pero para suerte de la reina extranjera, el bastardo tenía consideración por ella.

—¡Nuestra gente puede morir! —Los años le habían hecho tomar cariño a los soldados de su esposo y solía sentirse tan híbrida como sus hijos—. No puedo creer que estés hablando de la muerte de mi hijo sin haber peleado la guerra.

—Cabbage está en lo correcto, mi reina —habló Seripa desde atrás con seriedad y Bulma se sorprendió de que hablara durante un consejo, por muy improvisado que fuese. Seripa solía tomarse en serio su papel de guardia y no se inmiscuía en ningún rol que no le correspondía—. Si el rey Trunks llegase a morir, los hombres mataran a toda la descendencia de Vegeta antes de elegir a un nuevo rey.

Aquello hizo que su corazón se apretara hasta que le doliera. Si Trunks moría, Bra y ella morirían también.

—Pero Vegeta tiene dos hijos, si Trunks… —el sólo decirlo le destrozaba el corazón—, si Trunks llegase a morir, Bra le sucedería en el trono —ninguno de los hombres presentes puso buena cara y aunque Nappa solía tomar partido por ellos, la sola idea de que Bra fuera reina le parecía un sinsentido.

—La princesa Bra es una mujer, Vegeta sólo tuvo a un hijo —puntualizó Cabbage el ceño fruncido y Bulma ya no tenía las fuerzas de pelear por la sucesión al trono de Trunks. Con un poco de suerte, su hijo se sentaría en el trono durante muchos años y Bra no tendría que preocuparse más que de gozar su juventud y jerarquía hasta casarse con algún soldado y engendrar hijos. Bulma no pudo evitar pensar en Goten.

—No pienso que mi hijo espere contraer nupcias con una guerrera ni menos a la fuerza, él es el rey y el rey decide qué hace —Bulma dio una vuelta por el calabozo con las manos cubriendo ambos codos, cuando los zapatos se hundieron mucho en la tierra espesa, volvió a su posición frente a Seripa—. Tampoco espero que quiera hacerlo con nadie más que su consejera favorita.

—La chica no es ningún problema —espetó Nappa con los brazos cruzados—, el rey puede tener a una reina y acostarse con otra.

—No puedo creer que me estés diciendo eso —respondió Bulma con los ojos cerrados mientras se masajeaba una sien con dos dedos. Pero lo hacía y estaba dando el visto bueno, por años se había pensado en el matrimonio por conveniencia de Bra pero jamás se habían atrevido a buscarle a una esposa a Trunks. «Una esposa de casta pura y guerrera», se repetía Bulma, a sabiendas que eso nunca encajaría con Marron—. Necesito que me propongan los nombres, Cabbage. Si es esto lo que debería hacer el consejo de guerra, entonces ayúdenme a concretar esta alianza.

El supuesto hijo natural de Nappa sonrió con malicia, el breve encierro en los calabozos no lo habían puesto más apuesto y a Cucumber tampoco lo hizo hablar más. Bulma sabía que debía simplemente referirse a Cabbage para comunicarse con el mudo y a veces olvidaba que había dos consejeros más aunque sólo trataba con uno.

—Creo que todos estaremos de acuerdo que el rey de reyes estará complacido con Pepper, ella es una buena guerrera y no existe otra sangre más que la _saiyan_ dentro de sus venas —concluyó Cabbage con una sonrisa y Bulma no dudó que era muy hermosa dentro de los parámetros de la raza. «Y con una sonrisa sangrienta también.»

Por mucho que Bulma estuviera en desacuerdo, debía separar a Trunks de Marron, sabía que debía permitirlo para que sus hombres lo vieran como _saiyan_. Su sangre diluida era un insulto y debía mezclarla con la sangre más sólida de la raza guerrera si quería que sus hombres siguieran a sus herederos, o enfrentar su ira. La reina madre ya había probado la ira de los guerreros y no quería probarla otra vez, era el sabor más amargo que había tragado en su vida. «Aunque no había ninguna Pepper entre nosotros, sólo éramos Vegeta y yo, tal como son Trunks y Marron…»

La alianza entre la guerrera Pepper y el rey Trunks se concretaría después de la guerra, puntualizó la reina pero eso no significaba que no podrían anunciarla ni impedir su unión, simplemente Pepper no podría reclamar su puesto al lado de Trunks como regente. Bulma alejaría ese acontecimiento con todos los medios a su alcance, alegando que ella no planeaba dejar el trono de la reina todavía. Su seguridad era importante y era un hecho que si dejaba de ser la reina regente, los hombres de su hijo dejarían de mirarla hacia arriba y pasaría a ser una arrodillada más. Eso no podía permitirlo.

* * *

Marron estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, había logrado dejar de llorar pero eso no impedía que los temblores la dejaran tranquila. Goten la había escoltado de vuelta al palacio y ninguno había podido articular una palabra hasta ese momento, no daban crédito a las palabras de la anciana bruja aunque no entendiesen ni siquiera la mitad de las predicciones. Sólo sabían que no podían ser buenas noticias.

La habitación que daba a la puerta de servicio era fría y oscura, pero nada de eso les importaba. El rey de reyes cruzaría el umbral en cuanto supiera de su regreso y eso era lo que más temía Goten. Si bien podía jugar a hacerse el escéptico, algunas de las sentencias de la bruja no podían simplemente ser producto de la locura de una farsante. «Derrotará a sus enemigos, dijo la bruja, pero no al más importante de todos.» El quejido ahogado provino desde la banca en la que se encontraba la rubia, Marron le estaba dando la espalda y apenas inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo de soslayo. Un temblor la sacudió antes de ponerse a hablar.

—¿Qué le diremos, Goten? Yo-o no creo recordar todas las palabras que dijo la bruja —se disculpó la chica mientras se limpiaba una mejilla y hacía el ademán de levantarse, pero Goten se había arrodillado frente a ella y le había puesto sus manos enguantadas sobre las rodillas. Aquello hizo estremecer a Marron, se sintió fuera de lugar.

—Tranquila, Marron —el híbrido tuvo problemas para encontrar las palabras—. Le diremos lo que fuimos a preguntar. Bardock no puede volver con nosotros a menos que la maldición que tiene se levante por sí sola. No tenemos por qué hablarle de nada más.

—¿Decirme qué? —Trunks sonaba contenido y cuando Goten se levantó de un salto y lo miró hacia la puerta, la sombra ocultaba todas sus facciones pero sus ojos eran dos piedras frías. «Sombras y huesos…»—. ¿Decirme qué, Goten?

El híbrido sostuvo la mirada del rey sólo unos instantes antes de amansar la cabeza con temor y Marron se levantó de su banca para dar un paso hacia delante, su voz dulce aleteó por las sombras e hicieron que las perlas lilas de Trunks la contemplaran.

—Mi señor —comenzó con nerviosismo—, la bruja sí existía y habló de una fuerza antigua que mantenía a Bardock en otro lugar. Su magia no era lo suficientemente poderosa para traerlo de vuelta pero dice que volverá por sí solo, cuando la magia antigua lo desee.

Ninguno de los dos supo si Trunks se mostraba complacido por la respuesta porque no se dignó a decir nada y los miró a ambos largos momentos antes de dar señales de alguna emoción. La oscuridad de la habitación que daba a la salida de los sirvientes se besaba con la luz del pasillo por el que había llegado Trunks y el contraste sólo delineaba su figura y sacaba destellos en sus ojos, armadura y botas.

—Y qué más dijo la bruja. Al parecer Goten quiere ocultarme algo —el rey de reyes se relajó un poco cuando una mano tímida de la rubia buscó la suya y lo llevó a sentarse a la banca junto a ella. El híbrido de clase baja se estremeció sintiéndose en extremo culpable y se atrevió a levantar la mirada un poco, sólo para ver a Trunks encararlo de vuelta, con el semblante suavizado—. Qué es lo que no me quieres decir, amigo mío.

—Habló de un señor de las sombras y de los huesos —dijo casi sin habla y buscó los ojos de Marron con insistencia—, ella dijo que se alzará con fuerza y clamará a una reina, y que por ella moriría mucha sangre.

—Una reina. ¿Mi madre? —El rey de reyes no conocía a otra madre pero ambos híbridos sabían que la profecía no era sobre la reina forastera. Marron esta vez tomó la palabra y se aclaró la garganta suavemente.

—Ella habló de dos reinas —aclaró y Trunks la miró con las pupilas contraídas. El diálogo de cada uno era corto y siempre era secundado por el otro cuando se recitaban unas pocas palabras. Fue el turno de Goten para hablar y lo hizo de una manera rápida y nerviosa.

—Ella dijo «dile a la chica que no todo el hombre que mata, matará; ni que todo el hombre gentil, lo será». No sé lo que pensarán ustedes pero creo que se refiere a la princesa Bra y mi tío. Raditz podrá parecer gentil pero él ciertamente no lo es —objetó con las palabras arrolladas y el rey de reyes lo escuchó con detención, asintiendo en todo momento y frunciendo el ceño con fuerza. Me detestaba.

—Pero también dijo que no matará. El hombre que mata no matará —la voz de Marron irrumpió para brindar un poco de razón y ambos hombres detuvieron sus pensamientos para dar con más nombres—. Si Raditz es quien es gentil y no lo es, entonces tampoco matará.

—Podría estar refiriéndose a dos hombres distintos, Marron —espertó Goten con el ceño fruncido, para mi sobrino no podía no ser yo, y Marron no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para rebatir su argumento por lo que calló. Vino otro momento en el que ninguno dijo una palabra y la hija de Número 18 recordó la profecía que más le había asustado de todas las que había escuchado.

—Dijo que el hombre muerto se alzaría otra vez y daría venganza a los caídos. Un hombre muerto revivirá…

—¡Eso es imposible! —Pero por más que Trunks se escuchara conmocionado al momento de incorporarse de la banca, no podía dejar de pensar en Vegeta. Si fuese posible, ¿podrían revivirlo a él? Su padre había sido despiadado pero seguía siendo su padre, quizás él sabría qué hacer con respecto a Freezer…

—Pero puede, si las esferas del dragón pueden conceder un deseo…—Marron se había incorporado para tomarlo de una mano y Trunks se sintió un tanto esperanzado. Pero si supiera lo que venía para él, quizás no habría permitido sentirse así…

El consejero de guerra asomó una sonrisa alentadora, si lo que Marron decía era verdad, el padre que Goten había conocido y que había admirado podría tener una segunda oportunidad de caminar por esa tierra y guiarlos a la guerra como sólo un guerrero como él sabría hacerlo. Por un momento, Goten había dejado de pensar en las demás profecías y no hablaría jamás del enemigo más importante que no derrotaría, del trono tibio, ni de las sombras y de los huesos.

Los tacones hicieron que las murallas les hablaran y los tres híbridos miraron hacia el pasillo con el alma en un hilo, nadie debía saber de lo que hablaron ahí. La reina forastera hizo su aparición y su semblante decía más que mil palabras, algo malo había ocurrido y su petición no se hizo esperar.

—Trunks, necesito hablar contigo —comenzó la reina mientras miraba a los otros dos, Marron no se merecía lo que iba a decir—. A solas.

—Está bien, madre. Sabes que puedes confiar en Goten y Marron, son nuestros consejeros —espetó el rey con una sonrisa pero Bulma sabía que algo de desconfianza habitaba en su voz, le ofendía que hubiesen secretos para sus confidentes más cercanos. Trunks frunció un poco el ceño cuando Bulma titubeó.

—Insisto…—«No me hagas decirlo delante de ella.»

—Madre, por favor. No estoy de humor para juegos —su paciencia ya había llegado a un límite.

—Sabes que sin Bardock estamos a la deriva, hijo. Sin él tenemos que tomar decisiones que no serán fáciles para preservar tu seguridad. Ten en cuenta eso —Trunks no tuvo que escuchar más excusas para comprender que algo se había hecho y cuando los ojos lilas de la reina la delataron y miraron hacia la rubia, el rey de reyes apretó los puños con la sensación de que lo habían traicionado—. Trunks, por favor.

—¿Qué hiciste, madre? —Pero Bulma no quiso decir nada y bajó la cabeza con tristeza— ¡Dímelo!

—Cabbage y Cucumber están de vuelta en el consejo de guerra. Los acabo de restituir —aquello no mejoró el semblante del rey y Bulma se sintió en apuros. Ninguno de los híbridos quiso estar ahí y bajaron la cabeza con la intención de desaparecer—. Trunks, por favor, compréndelo… Tus hombres no siguen la sangre, siguen al más fuerte, recuérdalo. No podría soportar que te sucediera lo que le pasó a tu padre, por favor…

Pero para Trunks aquello no era bueno, los consideraba como traidores y los traidores no tenía que mantenerlos tan cerca. Apretando los puños tanto como la mandíbula, el rey de reyes se puso rígido mientras miraba a su madre y comprendió que no terminaba ahí, su intento por mantenerlo vivo la llevaron más allá y era precisamente eso lo que más le mortificaba. Trunks miró de soslayo a sus dos consejeros a sus espaldas, Marron levantó un poco la vista y Goten lo miraba furtivamente, queriendo no estar ahí. Y por un momento, paladeó la petición de su madre de escucharla a solas.

—Perdóname, Trunks —continuó Bulma mientras se le quebraba un poco la voz, su hijo abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. Sé que me odiarás por lo que hice pero no tenía otra opción. Cabbage me garantizó que eso disiparía las dudas sobre ti y tu herencia pura…

Marron fue la primera en captar lo que había hecho y un quejido revoloteó fuera de su garganta sin querer, la rubia no tuvo la entereza suficiente para permanecer impasible y apresuró su salida. Apenas se escuchó un suspiro que Goten lo asumió como una disculpa y la observó marcharse con tristeza, ni él se creía lo que acababa de pasar. Sin entender cómo, se vio caminando a la salida y salió en busca de la chica. En parte para consolarla, en parte para huir de ahí.

—No puedo creer lo que escucho, madre —una risa irónica salió de la garganta de Trunks y no consiguió ver a su madre sin sentirse enfadado—. ¡Tú eres forastera y mi padre te eligió! Pensé que me entendías, no quiero a ninguna guerrera, quiero…

—Lo sé, Trunks, y lo lamento —resopló Bulma sin saber cuántas veces se había disculpado ya—. Pero debes entenderlo, no eres un simple soldado, eres el rey. Y como tal se deben hacer sacrificios si quieres seguir con vida y ganar la guerra. Debes tomar por esposa a una guerrera, y así los hombres creerán más en ti y que valoras la sangre que te dio Vegeta.

La reina se mantenía erguida entre la banca y el umbral de la puerta que daba al pasillo, y aunque Trunks hubiese querido correr, la angustia lo llevaba al suelo como una opresión en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar. El rey de reyes usó como trono la banca que había compartido con su consejera favorita momentos antes. «Marron», pensó con aflicción.

—Beet tenía razón, creo que jamás me di cuenta de eso hasta que murió —la voz de Trunks se quebró un tanto cuando pensó en la caída libre de Marron y el ojo y lengua de Beet en el suelo. No sabía que harían sin Bardock, su sola presencia desalentaba a sus hombres a pensar en traición puesto que él podía soñar sus pensamientos sediciosos horas antes de que lo supieran. Si se llegaba a saber su estado de coma, los hombres dejarían de temer y Trunks comprendía que sus hombres eran leales al miedo—. Tengo miedo de la guerra, tengo miedo a perder y lo que eso conlleva, madre. Hemos tenido suerte, si Freezer se hubiese decidido a atacarnos no habríamos vivido tanto.

El que hablara así la hacía temblar y Bulma apenas pudo conseguir emitir un sonido que le pareció un quejido. Trunks miraba por el pasillo, hacia donde se había alejado la rubia con su mejor amigo. Esperaba que la noticia de su matrimonio no la hubiese destrozado tanto pero estaba seguro de que no estaba bien, Goten siempre había sido el más dado a las chicas, él tendría que poder consolarla.

—Trunks, escúchame. Eres un chico afortunado, siempre lo has sido…—pero su hijo no lo sabía y negó con la cabeza, muchas veces, molesto—. ¡Lo eres! Naciste híbrido y te hubiesen asesinado al momento de nacer de no haber tenido el padre que tuviste. Eres el rey, Trunks, naciste en el lado correcto para ser grande.

—Pero tengo miedo, madre. Si pierdo, morirán todos. Tú, Bra, todos los vasallos, toda mi gente. No puedo perder.

—Entonces no pierdas, Trunks. Beet tenía razón como la tiene ahora Cabbage. Freezer siempre tendrá la ventaja pero nosotros tenemos las esferas.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**Aunque me lastima el hecho de que no incluí ninguna escena de Bra y Raditz, haya eliminado una escena donde estaban ellos y tenía las expectativas de que fuera el capítulo más largo que haya escrito jamás, no importa :) estaba demasiado pegada como para seguir estándolo xD

Fue un capítulo de Bulma, Marron, Goten y en menor medida Trunks, siento que no tengo muchas escenas del rey y que cuento su historia a través de Bulma y de Marron. Además, fue el hermano menor del capítulo anterior por la bruja y sus visiones extrañas... Planeo seguir incluyéndola para llenar el vacío de Bardock. Al principio no iba a dejarlo fuera de acción hasta que escribí que colapsaba...

No tengo mucho más que decir, me iré a clases... voy tarde porque me puse a actualizar jaja

Muchas gracias a los comentarios del capítulo 32 de asaia16, Filonauta, AlexanderMan, UGGLYTRUTH, Prl16 y Sybilla's Song :D Los amo!

RP.


	34. El oro y el negro

**34**

**Las dos reinas: el oro y el negro**

* * *

La princesa se llevó una mano al cuello con suavidad y su propio tacto la hizo sentir su piel de gallina cuando delineó su clavícula con la yema de sus dedos. Las manos ajenas emergieron de la oscuridad de la pieza, iluminada sólo con unos braseros lejanos, y la tocaron en buscar de zonas ennegrecidas con la vista en el espejo. El pecho, las costillas, los hombros y ambas clavículas estaban marcados por moretones oscuros que se harían negros con el pasar de las horas, y Bra sabía que debía ocultarlos bajo sus vestidos y joyas, con el pelo suelo quizás…

La desnudez le arrancó un temblor y la sirvienta que le masajeaba las marcas con el pulgar frío, dejó su tarea para cubrirla con una bata larga y suave. Los moretones del entrenamiento con la armadura «mágica» eran violáceos y comenzaban a proliferar conforme iba mejorando su resistencia. Bra logró incluso girar sobre las puntas de los pies entorno mío, para demostrarme su ligereza. Los dedos de sus pies estaban violetas después de su demostración pero las heridas se curan y la fuerza queda, y Bra estaba segura de que lograría pararse en la cámara de su padre, al primer nivel, más temprano que tarde.

—Quiero el negro—manifestó la chica mientras se encaminaba a la cama para sentarse sobre ella. La otra sirvienta asintió una vez antes de atender su llamado y cuando se devolvió, traía el vestido que Bra había comprado después de su entrenamiento—. Y un collar, uno que cubra mis clavículas —la princesa miró a la segunda sirvienta de perfil—. ¿Dónde está Raditz?

—Afuera, princesa —respondió la vasalla sin levantar la vista del suelo—. ¿Quiere que lo haga pasar?

La princesa negó con la cabeza sin mucha fuerza y tuvo que replicar un fugaz «no» cuando la sirvienta no le entendió sin palabras. El que una muralla nos separara la dejó sin palabras cuando pensó en su desnudez y se arropó hasta el cuello con una sensación que no era del todo desagradable.

—Necesito vestirme primero —añadió un tanto molesta aunque no lo estuviera realmente. La sirvienta acudió con el vestido negro y le ayudó a quitarse la bata para encajarle el vestido que había adquirido esa misma tarde, se lo había ganado por levantarse del suelo con la armadura puesta todas las veces que la había empujado.

La última vez que se había incorporado, unas cuantas gotas de sudor tiñeron el suelo de oscuro y la rodeé en una medialuna acechándola, esperando el momento preciso en el que se pusiera sobre un pie para empujarla nuevamente al suelo. Pero la presencia del emisario hizo que me arrepintiera de mis actos y me rezagué dos pasos con la cabeza gacha mientras la princesa se levantaba con la cara sonrojada por el esfuerzo.

Su mensaje la hizo enfadar y cuando el emisario se retiró, la chica quedó muda de la impresión, lo que le decía el centinela simplemente no podría ser cierto. Y ahí estaba Bra, arreglándose el corpiño del vestido con la ayuda de una sirvienta mientras que la otra le intentaba borrar las marcas del entrenamiento con ungüentos alienígenas. El espejo que tenía al final de la habitación le servía para encararse a sí misma, Bra no se quitaba la vista de sus perlas lilas, con la cara endurecida por los celos y la molestia.

—¿La conoces? —me había preguntado mucho después de que el mensajero se había ido y noté cómo le temblaban las piernas por el cansancio, sin pensarlo me acerqué a sacarle la armadura mágica pero Bra se opuso, dando una vuelta en redondo para encararme de frente— ¿Conoces a esa chica?

—Sólo sé que sangra de la boca —mentí mientras levantaba una ceja y apoyaba una mano sobre el costado, pero ella lejos de creerme, afiló la mirada con desconfianza.

—No te atrevas a mentirme —me amenazó con una curva en la boca que intentaba ser una sonrisa, pero sus músculos estaban rígidos por la molestia y sus labios temblaban de coraje—, yo soy tu princesa y me debes tu lealtad. Sé que la conoces, dime si es confiable —las palabras de ella se arrastraban moribundas fuera de su garganta, sin adornos ni tonos altos, y una profunda y lenta exhalación dejó su nariz como si se tratara de un toro.

Una rápida mirada hacia el lugar en el que iba el collar del cristal azul sobre las clavículas de la princesa hizo que no tuviera más remedio que contarle todo lo que sabía de Pepper. Era despiadada, guerrera de nacimiento y la más hábil de toda la casta femenina, le gustaba la sangre y sin duda, era brutal en el campo de batalla. Una guerrera así destrozaría a la princesa en sólo dos movimientos, uno para acercarse y el otro para terminarla de un golpe. Y Bra escuchó todos mis relatos con la cabeza erguida sobre el cuello pero los ojos perdidos en mis botas, Pepper era todo lo que ella no era tanto como Bra era todo lo que no era Pepper. Cuando me quedé callado, la princesa se volteó a la salida y caminó rápidamente hacia su habitación, sin querer dirigirme la palabra. Bra se sentía un poco celosa de Pepper y era cosa de tiempo para llegar al punto de no poder compartir una habitación con ella.

Para cuando salió de la habitación, iba vestida de negro profundo y las telas se enredaban en el pecho como una maraña para caer como una cascada hasta el suelo, y el collar del cristal azul brilló sobre su cuello. No me miró cuando salió ni siquiera cuando me adelantó por el pasillo y me levanté de la muralla en la que estaba apoyado para seguirla, dejando unos pasos de diferencia.

Las puertas de la sala del trono nos recibieron completamente abiertas, como siempre se encontraban, y la multitud que se condensó en el interior dejó pasar a la princesa como si una fuerza invisible delineara un camino por donde Bra pasaba. Los murmullos hablaban de dos reinas, de la supuesta muerte de Bardock y la restitución de los consejeros de guerra a sus puestos. Sólo pude comprobar la tercera cuando divisé al final del corredor las figuras de Cabbage y Cucumber, sobre la plataforma del rey. El mudo detrás, a un lado del trono de la reina, y el bastardo al pie de las escaleras, con una sonrisa en sus labios y un nudo en sus brazos. No miré aquello con buenos ojos pero me limité a fruncir las cejas mientras seguía a la princesa hasta el segundo escalón de la plataforma, Bra no podía subir las escaleras por jerarquía aunque a veces acompañara a Trunks en el trono de su madre. Aquello ya no sería posible, el rey de reyes contaba con dos reinas ahora y Bra fue relegada al tercer puesto en el asunto de reemplazar y no creía posible que tanto Pepper como su madre se ausentaran el mismo día.

El calor de los braseros repartidos por toda la sala me arrancó una gota de sudor y apreté los labios con una sensación desagradable, mientras ponía un pie en el segundo peldaño y el otro en el tercero. Bra miró la plataforma con el rabillo de su ojo y divisó a su madre sentada en su trono y a su lado, el trono del rey se encontraba vacío. Tampoco vio a Seripa resguardándole la espalda, Bulma la había cedido a la rubia que brillaba por su ausencia. Goten había tomado su lugar y la princesa se sobresaltó cuando lo observó para encontrarlo con los ojos negros anclados a ella. Bra apartó la vista con rapidez, sabiéndose sorprendida, y se contuvo de espiar sólo hasta que el murmullo de la sala dio paso a un silencio. Trunks había llegado.

El joven rey se aproximó a su trono de la misma forma en la que la princesa lo había hecho y los hombres amansaron la cabeza cuando lo dejaron pasar. A simple vista era mucho el respeto que le tenían, pero tanto Bardock como Bulma le temían al soldado que agachaba la cabeza y que la levantaba insolentemente cuando dejaba de mirarlo. Pepper apareció unos quince pasos más rezagada, sonriendo sin poder ocultarlo y mirando a sus nuevos súbditos con la nariz levantada. Pepper era muy atractiva para ser una guerrera de casta pura, su pelo era alborotado y le llegaba hasta la espalda más baja, de ojos almendrados y de un color oscuro tan usual para la raza. Nada en ella hablaba de realeza, muchos ya confundían el color lila del pelo con la sangre más noble, olvidando que ese color era una insolencia en los tiempos de Vegeta y que procedía de un planeta lejano.

La princesa afiló la mirada cuando la aspirante a reina cruzó la vista con la suya, el oscuro y el lila se desafiaron, pero Pepper subió tres, cuatro escalones de la plataforma y le cerró un ojo con coquetería antes de dejar de mirarla. Bra por supuesto que bufó una maldición mientras apretaba los puños, el sólo hecho de que Pepper vistiera armadura cuando ella usaba un vestido de las colonias la hizo sentir fuera de lugar.

—La princesa está celosa —me incliné un tanto para alcanzar su oído y la sentí estremecer, para cuando me miró con el rabillo del ojo, sus cejas se fruncían.

—Cállate —mi pequeña intervención la hizo irritarse y me respondió con la voz contenida, apenas moviendo los labios—, ¡yo soy la hija de Vegeta! No tengo nada que envidiar de esa guerrera… —Aunque la princesa quisiera añadir un insulto como adjetivo, los labios se le cerraron cuando vio que Trunks la miraba desde el último peldaño de la plataforma. Quizás pidiéndole que se calmara, quizás sólo la estaba mirando. El rey de reyes no tenía una mejor expresión de la que tenía Bra y el semblante de Bulma tampoco denotaba felicidad.

La voz de Cabbage retumbó en todo el salón y Nappa dio un paso adelante desde la multitud hasta hacerse ver. No había subido a la plataforma como Cucumber, que le correspondía por derecho al ser miembro del consejo de guerra y cruzamos la vista sin gusto cuando el bastardo comenzaba la ceremonia.

—… El rey de reyes ha escuchado nuestro llamado al fin y ha accedido a darle herederos al trono de Vegeta, su padre, y del padre antes de él. El rey ha accedido a honrar a la figura de su padre con un enlace con la sangre más pura del planeta, más sólida para que la diluida se fortalezca… —ambos híbridos entrecerraron los ojos; él ofendido, ella culposa.

Trunks no decía nada y se limitaba a mirarlos a todos con el semblante furioso. A todo menos a Pepper, a su lado. El rey de reyes escuchó a Cabbage con detención, aguardando el fin de su discurso y deshizo sus puños un tanto sólo para que de su mano izquierda emergiera una cadena que terminaba en un medallón parecido al suyo pero en una versión más pequeña. El medallón de la reina que no estaba permitido para una extranjera como lo era Bulma y a Bra le pareció que la joya era demasiado nueva como para haber permanecido guardada, esperando a que apareciera la reina de sangre guerrera.

El rey de reyes cruzó miradas con el bastardo cuando el comandante terminó y Trunks se volteó hacia la reina que le habían impuesto, era la primera vez que Pepper y Trunks se encaraban. Si bien el híbrido pudo haberse cruzado con ella en las cámaras de entrenamiento, jamás se habría detenido a contemplarla más de lo que hacía con los demás de sus soldados. Pepper era igual que las demás, su aspecto no era memorable para él como lo era el cabello dorado.

El hijo de Vegeta no sostuvo los ojos almendrados de Pepper por mucho tiempo y apartó sus perlas lilas para tomar la cadena con las dos manos para pasarla por la cabeza de ella, desenredarla de su nariz y terminar por acomodarle el medallón entre las clavículas. La chica lo miró deseosa, buscando en todo momento aquellos ojos claros, pero cuando el rey terminó su parte del ritual, Trunks se volteó a la multitud con apuro.

—Que comience el festín —su voz no era del todo alta ni enérgica pero el silencio de los soldados bastó para que su mensaje se propagara por toda la sala. Un alarido colectivo se tragó cualquier palabra que quisiera agregar Cabbage y el rey de reyes se volteó buscando el trono.

En su trayecto no pensó en Pepper y no le dirigió la palabra en toda la celebración a menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario, y Bulma tampoco recibió un mejor trato. Trunks estaba enfadado con su madre por concretar esa unión y con su esposa porque no era Marron, y Pepper no tardaría en dar con la razón del gélido trato que recibía de parte de su rey.

* * *

Marron acarició el rostro de Bardock con un paño seco para limpiarlo del sudor que lo cubría cuando las visiones de su maldición se volvían violentas. Lo escuchó hablar algo que no logró entender en un principio por los temblores que parecían de frío y la híbrida de androide le subió las mantas que le cubrían las piernas hasta el cuello. Los susurros del consejero de las alucinaciones se hicieron más claros pero aun así le fue difícil hilar las frases. El bullicio de la sala del trono llegaban a esos rincones abandonados y Marron frunció el ceño con rabia, había elegido no asistir a la ceremonia pero no le dejaban de recordar que Trunks tomaba por esposa a una guerrera curtida, muy apropiada para un rey como lo era él.

Había escuchado por Goten que se llamaba Pepper pero le había asegurado que no era más linda que ella. «Pero es hija del planeta Vegeta y yo no soy la hija de Brolly.»

—Él no despertará —le dijo Seripa desde una esquina—, por más que lo cuides, Bardock no despertará. Está maldito. La fuerza no sirve de nada cuando te envenenan el alma.

—Bardock debe despertar —respondió la rubia pasándole el paño por ambas sienes y el veterano tiritó al callar. Su inconciencia era la culpable de que Trunks se hubiese desposado con la guerrera, mantener al pueblo contento era lo usual cuando no se tenía el poder de identificar a los sediciosos.

—No despertará a tiempo, niña. El rey ya debe haberla coronado —expresó la colona con la voz brusca y por un momento, Marron dejó de acariciar a Bardock en la frente. En el interior sabía que no podría evitar nunca un evento así y se sintió mezquina al pretender que el rey la elegiría a ella por sobre su seguridad. Trunks no velaría por sí mismo si no fuera para ganar la guerra que se avecinaba.

Los ojos de la híbrida con androide se encendieron como fuego y Marron comprendió que se pondría a llorar otra vez. Ella tensó los labios para que el temblar del mentón cesara y obligarse a no llorar, consiguiendo solamente sorberse la nariz. Ya le dolía la cabeza por lo mucho que había llorado, de forma explosiva y asfixiante. La rubia se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente para despegar los mechones de las sienes, se sentía incómoda, y miró a Bardock con detención, intentando captar algún significado en las frases que continuamente iba diciendo. Casi no se le movía la boca al hablar y arrastraba las palabras porque no modulaba mucho. Su lengua estaba entumecida y los labios agrietados y rígidos.

—Me pregunto qué verá y qué está diciendo —expresó en voz alta sin esperar que Seripa respondiera algo, la colona sólo se limitaba a hablar lo que sabía y no perdía tiempo en hacer divagaciones.

«Dos reinas dijo la bruja y dos reinas hay», pensó con aflicción, amansando la cabeza como si Bardock pudiera verla. Luego, sonrió sin fuerza al comprender que daba el mismo resultado esconderse como no. «Desearía ver lo que ves, Bardock. Así podría saber lo que pasará conmigo», y sin poder resistirlo más, acarició la cicatriz del verdugo del rey con la punta de sus dedos. Pensó en su madre, en si seguía viva… En Brolly, en su eterna posición en su pequeño trono, mirando los dominios de su pequeño planeta a toda hora. Su mente divagó y recordó a su padre, sus historias sobre la Tierra, sus juegos; pensó en su tío, tan distante como cariñoso a la vez.

Antes de ponerse a llorar otra vez, los pasos de Goten la alertaron. No tuvo que ver hacia atrás para saber que era él, no podía ser nadie más que él, el rey estaba recluido en su banquete de matrimonio y sólo quedaba Goten en la gama de posibilidades. Bra apenas la miraba cuando se encontraban en el palacio y la reina madre sólo se limitaba a compartir con ella durante el consejo. Todos los demás la ignoraban por su mitad de nada que le había heredado su madre, la mitad androide que no tenía patria.

—Quiero estar sola, Goten, por favor —Marron se pasó la mano fría por la cara, esperando que se normalizara del sonrojo de llanto antes de que no tuviera más remedio que voltear. Escuchó los pasos ligeros de Seripa retirarse y la rubia aguantó la respiración. La colona no tenía ningún tipo de responsabilidad con ella, era normal que se fuera cuando se sintiera relevada de su favor.

—Estás junto a mi abuelo, no hay manera de que estés sola, Marron —por la manera en que le hablaba, Goten debía estar sonriendo dulcemente mientras se acercaba a ella con la capa roja ondeándole en el aire.

—Estoy bien si es que el rey te mandó a preguntarme —si Marron quiso sonar ruda, algo en su tono dulce lo dejó entrever y el híbrido exhaló aire de su nariz suavemente, como una risa oculta. Sin querer verlo, Marron sólo supo que Goten se había sentado junto a ella cuando el asiento se movió un poco.

—No he venido por él pero estoy seguro de que sí se lo está preguntando —como si estuviera oxidada, Marron movió la cabeza a tramos pequeños hacia él, con miedo a verlo. Goten le sonreía amenamente—. Y si te alegra saberlo, está huraño en su propia boda. Apenas mira a su flamante esposa y ella está que saca chispas.

—Por favor, no quiero saber. —Todavía se recordaba la caída, de lo repentino del empujón y todavía más repentino agarre de Trunks para salvarla. Sin dudarlo se había abrazado de él y cuando estuvo más calmada, comprendió que sin la caída jamás lo habría abrazado con tanta desesperación. Pero el rey de reyes había cambiado con ella, después del incidente entre Bardock y Beet, hizo todo el esfuerzo para devolverle lo que en ella había muerto ese día. «Estarás bien ahora, Marron, no te pudo hacer daño Beet como no lo hará nunca Brolly», le había prometido esa misma noche con una sonrisa y con tanta cercanía que podía sentir su respiración contra el rostro, aspirando lo que él exhalaba. Y lo había abrazado con tanta desesperación como cuando caía por el aire pero en la comodidad del suelo, a la luz de un brasero, y jamás la oscuridad se había sentido tan bien.

Cuando Marron despertó de su ensoñación, divisó al cuerpo de Bardock frente a ella y a su nieto a un lado, mirando lo que ella miraba pero perdido en sus propios pensamientos. ¿Qué quería Goten? ¿Qué era lo que deseaba estando ahí?

—¿Qué piensas que pasará ahora? —Marron no se sentía parte del planeta Vegeta ni tampoco de la Tierra, no se sentía con hogar como su madre pero esperaba que el hogar de su padre lo sintiera como tal algún día. Si la guerra llegaba al planeta Vegeta, ella no tendría dónde huir. Ni Goten ni Marron cruzaron miradas, sólo veían a Bardock— Los comandantes piensan que ganarán al atacar pero si perdemos, lo perderán todo.

Goten observó a su abuelo ladear la cabeza con la boca modulando pobremente, con un temblor suave que violentaba su respiración cada tantas bocanadas de aire. Por ningún momento pensó en encarar a la rubia y la chica se preguntó si la había escuchado.

—Vegeta solía decir que la mejor defensa es la ofensiva —aquello sonó a respuesta para Marron pero distaba mucho de la opinión de Goten—. No hay manera de saber lo que pasará sin mi abuelo pero no creo que ganemos esta guerra —aquello tomó por sorpresa a Marron y se volteó a verlo por primera vez desde su llegada. Goten sonaba serio mas no molesto—. Como también creo que no tenemos otra opción.

El ardor de los ojos los hizo rojos y Marron no tuvo más remedio que agachar la cabeza, si perdían no significaba otra cosa más que la muerte de Trunks. Intentó odiarlo como cuando se enteró de que se uniría a Pepper pero tal como esa vez, Marron no deseó más que su bienestar.

—Deben ganar, Trunks es la única esperanza de muchas colonias y mundos —«Y mía también.» Sin Brolly, ella y su madre serían libres. El ardor no sólo afectó a sus ojos y las palmas de sus manos se calentaron hasta que sintió un hormigueo de adormecimiento, el paño que había usado para secarle la frente al verdugo lo había estrujado demasiado para no ponerse a llorar.

—Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo —añadió Goten con una sonrisa y Marron volteó la cabeza cuando sintió que la miraba. Bastó un momento para que el consuelo del híbrido diera paso a una ansía de alivio—. Marron, la bruja dijo algo de mí que nadie sabe. Ni siquiera Trunks… —el menor encogió los hombros sintiéndose culpable— Gohan me enseñó a ver…

—No me digas nada —le interrumpió ella, apartando la mirada tan rápidamente que inquietó a Goten. A ella no le interesaban los secretos de él si tenía que revelar los suyos—, todos tenemos secretos. Todos somos unos mentirosos de alguna manera u otra.

Marron mentía sobre su progenitor, Goten ocultaba su capacidad de ver sin los ojos, y ambos sabían que Trunks no perdonaba las mentiras.

* * *

La comida y la bebida circulaban sin parar por toda la sala del trono y el bullicio y las risas de los ebrios hacían eco por todas las murallas. La princesa daba vueltas por las vecindades de la plataforma, sin la posibilidad de alejarse demasiado. El hervidero de soldados que se había vuelto la sala borró todo tramo que diera a la salida y la vi tambalearse entre los escalones y el suelo, intentando alcanzar a una chica que llevaba unas bebidas alcohólicas. Seguramente pensó que se trataba de algo suave, porque se lo llevó sin pensarlo a la boca y a duras penas pudo retenerlo dentro. Un titubeo me sugirió que sopesaba escupir el licor aunque terminó por tragárselo entero. La mueca de dolor que retorció su boca cuando sintió el sabor amargo todavía en la lengua y las serpientes de fuego que le bajaron por el pecho, hicieron que me pusiera a reír y me acerqué a ella los pasos que Bra se empecinaba a mantener entre nosotros.

Me tragué lo que tenía en la boca y me metí lo que llevaba en las manos antes de hablarle, todavía masticando. Bra me miró de frente por primera vez desde lo que supo lo de Pepper y rodó los ojos cuando supuso que me estaba riendo de ella. Bueno, quizás no suponía del todo mal.

—Nadie te necesita, Raditz. Ándate si quieres, disfruta este circo —me dijo antes de cruzarse de brazos y darme la espalda, enfadada. Le sonreí sin que me viera y cuando una sirvienta se aproximó con más licores, cogí dos con ambas manos y rodeé a la princesa, extendiéndole uno mientras me llevaba el otro a los labios.

—Disfruta conmigo, híbrida —espeté dándole un sorbo fugaz y Bra me miró aún más enfadada que antes, todavía confundía el ser híbrida con un insulto—. Vamos, Bra, no he dicho ninguna mentira, ¿o sí?

—No quiero beber —respondió con la voz apagada y casi sin modular con la boca, como si no quisiera que la entendiera. Alcé tanto los hombros como las cejas y me bebí el segundo trago sin inmutarme.

La hija de Vegeta me observó con el rabillo del ojo, sorprendida, esperaba que le insistiera como todos los demás en el palacio y me limité a mirar la sala en vez de ella. Era su niñera y debía ser su sombra si quería quedarme en el banquete, el estar afuera era el destino de muchos de los clase baja y era preferible estar dentro que privado de ese lujo. Bra deshizo el nudo de sus brazos cuando su berrinche no le resultó y me observó hasta que me di por enterado.

—Mira, princesa —le dije señalando con una mano—, incluso la nueva reina se está divirtiendo. Está bebiendo, comiendo y riendo con sus soldados como una verdadera reina guerrera. —Como si Pepper nos estuviera escuchando, nos dirigió una mirada desde lejos y sonrió con una ceja levantada, haciendo bufar a Bra de enfado.

—Ella no es reina, al menos no hasta que mi madre deje de ser la regente —las cejas lilas de Bra se volvieron a contraer cuando no le agradó lo que vio y comencé a reírme con burla. Si quería que dejara de irritarse, debía medir lo que decía y eso no lo iría a hacer—. Sé que la conoces, sé que no me dijiste todo lo que sabes de ella. Ella es mala, lo sé, no tiene madera de reina.

—La princesa está celosa —le insistí sin verla y ella intentó pegarme pero me moví antes que Bra pudiera concretarlo. El haber fallado en frente de mucha gente hizo que se muriera de vergüenza y quiso huir, pero la atajé del brazo—. No te irás.

—Sí me iré, te ordeno que me sueltes, Raditz —se contuvo de chillar mientras se liberaba de mí de un tirón con su brazo y la miré con las cejas fruncidas—, o gritaré.

Aquello me molestó excesivamente y estuve a punto de maldecirla como cuando estábamos entrenando pero la congregación de personas me hizo pensarlo dos veces. Maldije para mí mismo y fruncí los labios tanto como las cejas. Bra me desafió con sus ojos lilas unos momentos hasta cerciorarse de que no intentaría nada y se alejó con un trote ligero bajo mi mirada seria. Nadie la vio irse ni se percató de su ausencia hasta momentos más tarde y tracé el camino por donde desapareció sin poder dar un paso para seguirla como exigía mi cargo de guardia real.

Bra se perdió por el camino que daba a los calabozos, el único tramo libre para salir de la sala de los tronos. Años atrás, durante la revuelta de Paragus, los hombres que traicionaron a Vegeta entraron por ese pasillo húmedo cuando encerraron al rey, y Bra poco sabía de esa historia. Con cada paso que daba, la luz dejaba de existir y la princesa comenzó a arrepentirse de sus actos demasiado rápido como para continuar y se detuvo por la mitad. El tramo que la devolvía al bullicio era casi reconfortante y lo miró embobada queriendo volver pero la sola idea de hacerlo le sabía a una derrota. Era volver a mí con la cola entre las piernas y sin duda me burlaría de ella.

Sus divagaciones se interrumpieron abruptamente cuando una figura se delineó desde el tramo que daba a los calabozos, como si fuera parte de la muralla la que se despegaba y la encarara en la oscuridad. Un grito amortiguado le salió de las entrañas y se llevó una mano a la boca con horror, la figura se rió con profundidad, haciéndola estremecer. El intruso caminó hacia ella hasta encerrarla contra una pared y el olor mentolado le llegó a la nariz.

—Mi amor, mi pequeña Bra —la voz aterciopelada de Zarbon la hizo sentirse más intranquila y sintió un beso frío en la comisura de sus labios cuando quitó la cara con miedo—. No sabes lo mucho que deseaba esté momento.

Bra no supo qué decirle por lo que optó por no decir nada, a Zarbon no pareció molestarle y le sonrió con unos ojos ciegos. Parecía como si ni siquiera la estuviese observando y que veía alguna otra cosa en lugar de la princesa.

—Necesito saber algo, Bra, algo que nos hará estar juntos para siempre. ¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo para siempre? —La híbrida no tuvo otra opción más que asentirle una vez con la cabeza, presa de la confusión— Si eres una buena chica, tu hermano no tendrá más remedio que aceptarme a tu lado. ¿Eres una buena chica, mi pequeña Bra?

Ella asintió nuevamente y levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos, Zarbon era mucho mayor que Bra pero seguía siendo bastante atractivo y le sonreía con ganas cuando ella le curvaba tímidamente los labios. Se sintió un tanto más tranquila cuando el federado le acarició una mejilla con dos dedos y se le acercó una segunda vez para besarle la boca sin mucha emoción. A Bra jamás la habían besado de otra forma, y aunque le resultara un tanto aburrido, no imaginaba que podía ser distinto.

—Oh, Zarbon…

En un arranque de alegría, la princesa se acercó al general para pasarle los brazos detrás de su cuello fornido y Zarbon se puso tan tieso que no reaccionó al recibirla. Él suspiró largamente antes de tomarla de las manos y ponerla de vuelta contra la pared, Zarbon pareció molesto y Bra se sintió culposa, ¿qué había hecho que resultara tan malo?

—Bra, por favor —le dijo sin mirarla siquiera y la chica retrocedió hasta pegarse a la pared, Bra quería huir otra vez—, no soy un niño. Si quieres que me case contigo deberás hacer tu parte de la tarea —Bra no sabía que existían obligaciones antes de amar y se sintió confundida, reacia a creer que Zarbon sentía algo por ella—. Tu hermano está jugando con cosas que no le corresponden, es tu deber ayudarme a ayudarlo. Si Freezer se entera que está metiéndose con lo que le pertenece es capaz de matarlo… Bra, no soportaría verte sufrir, por favor, dime qué es lo que está haciendo tu hermano, qué está buscando.

—No lo sé… —La princesa quiso llorar al pensar que Trunks estaba cometiendo un ilícito, no era propio de él y apartó la mirada con aflicción. Pero Zarbon lejos de dejarla tranquilizarla, la tomó el mentón y la obligó a mirarlo con un poco de fuerza.

—¿Qué es lo que busca tu hermano? —le repitió con insistencia y la respiración en su cuello hizo que Bra se estremeciera con los ojos cerrados, se sentía violentada.

—Magia —aquello hizo reír a Zarbon mientras la tomaba por un brazo y la acercaba hacia él, Bra pudo sentir el olor mentolado de su piel. La princesa ladeó la cabeza un poco para observar la salida, si hubiese podido gritar mi nombre lo hubiese hecho.

—¿Qué tipo de magia, Bra? —No le contestó— No te estoy entendiendo, mi amor, no me gustan las niñas que no saben explicarse. Eres una chica inteligente, Bra, ¿acaso eres una chica inteligente? —La niña supo que debía contestar y movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa, aquello le arrancó una sonrisa al general federado. Zarbon tomó el otro brazo y la tironeó otra vez, y los mechones lilas se alborotaron.

—Por favor, yo no sé…—Imploró la princesa cuando las primeras lágrimas afloraron en sus ojos lilas y Zarbon lejos de soltarla, se acercó a su oreja derecha y aspiró aire con los labios juntos, como si se tratara de una serpiente.

—¡Me mientes, traicionera! ¡Tú no quieres estar conmigo, sólo juegas con mis sentimientos! —Y él la empujó al suelo en un arranque de rabia, Bra cayó de rodillas y se tapó la cara con las dos manos. Le dolían las muñecas, estaban moradas— No sabes pelear, no tienes carácter, no eres nada. No eres la verdadera hija de Vegeta… Ningún guerrero de tu asqueroso planeta te querrá, sólo yo te amo… —Como si se hubiese arrepentido, el federado se arrodilló a su lado para acariciarle el pelo con suavidad. Su estado enloquecido la asustó hasta las entrañas— Por favor, Bra. Hago esto para que entiendas, no eres lista… Si lo fueras ya me lo habrías confesado. Te daré una segunda oportunidad, ¿qué tipo de magia busca Trunks?

Los temblores la sacudieron entera y tuvo que armarse de mucho valor para verlo a los ojos, su interior quiso golpearlo pero sabía que le rompería la muñeca antes de que su puño llegara a rozarlo. Era cierto lo que decía, no sabía pelear pero de lo demás no estaba segura, hasta ese entonces sí consideraba que tenía carácter y que sí era lista. Zarbon sabía que ella mentía, ¿la dejaría ir si se negaba a decírselo?

—Está buscando esferas mágicas que conceden un deseo —no entendió por qué le fue tan difícil confesarlo y de pronto tuvo ganas de vomitar. Zarbon no pareció complacido por lo que escuchaba y se incorporó con un semblante que le heló la sangre.

—¿Qué tipo de esferas son esas? —El llanto hizo imposible una respuesta de parte de Bra y lo miró sin poderle responder algo más que un quejido. Zarbon apretó los puños antes de gritarle, quizás le hubiese pegado de no haberse calmado— ¡Responde!

—No lo sé, dicen que se llaman…—el hipo la interrumpió sin piedad y el federado la amenazó con un gruñido que la hizo gritar con la boca cerrada— Las esferas del dragón.

Por un momento pareció que iría a replicar algo más pero Zarbon se precipitó a mirar hacia el pasillo y se alejó hacia las sombras en silencio. Bra lo observó mimetizarse con las murallas y la oscuridad con terror, temblando mientras sollozaba e intentaba controlarse.

Mis pasos la hicieron voltear con apuro y al reconocerme susurró mi nombre con gusto, levantándose el vestido de las rodillas para correr en mi dirección. Se precipitó con ansias y la detuve de caer cuando se sintió debilitada por el mareo de haber delatado a Trunks.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, princesa? —Le pregunté cuando noté que tiritaba de miedo. La tomé de los antebrazos para calmarla y la zamarreé suavemente para que escuchara—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Bra? —le repetí cuando no recibí una respuesta y una sacudida más bastó para que ella me mirara con su peinado todo maltratado y los ojos hechos agua. El mentón le bailó sin parar hasta que un quejido dio paso a un llanto y se abrazó de mi cuello sin piedad.

—No te puedo decir —dijo sin poder contenerse y siguió llorando sin consolación, la respiración agitada me humedecía una oreja. Le puse una mano sobre la cabeza lila y las hebras se colaban entre mis dedos—, le dirías a mi hermano…

—No sirvo a tu hermano, princesa —puntualicé con la voz ruda, áspera. Bra se separó de mí como si se hubiese quemado y las pupilas le temblaban cuando me miró con sorpresa. La expresión dura de mi rostro la habría hecho retroceder sino la hubiese tenido agarrada por los antebrazos y bajó la cabeza cuando comprendió que no tenía salida, no quería confesarse pero tampoco quería permanecer callada—. ¿Le temes a la oscuridad acaso?

—No le temo a la oscuridad —empezó sin siquiera mirarme y no le comprendí hasta que continuó—, temo de lo que hay en ella.

No puedo negar que aquello no me dio un escalofrío y Bra no pudo mantenerse calmada cuando aceptó lo que estaba pasándole. El mentón le bailó para arriba y abajo sin cesar, y la chica apartó la cabeza una vez más para permitirse llorar en silencio. Me incorporé cuando comprendí que la había perdido y le di la espalda al dar una vuelta por el pasillo donde nos encontrábamos, la reina no tardaría en darse cuenta de que su hija se había esfumado y mandaría a llamarla. Si la encontraban llorando pensarían que yo le había hecho algo malo.

—Dime lo que te asusta, Bra. —Los quejidos del llanto cesaron de pronto y aunque podía escuchar el bullicio del festín a unos cuantos pasos, sentí que el pasillo se quedaba mudo.

—No es algo, Raditz, es alguien —pensé en Desconocido y me volteé a verla con los ojos abiertos, y las pupilas temblando. No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¿acaso Desconocido había ido a visitarla?—Y creo que hice algo de lo que me arrepentiré más temprano que tarde.

—¿Qué hiciste, niña? ¿Quién te está asustando? —sólo quería saber si la estaba acechando un extraño, a Desconocido no lo había vuelto a ver y sin pensarlo, me pasé una mano por el abdomen al recordar el dolor que me provocaba con un simple movimiento de manos.

Bra se sorbió la nariz antes de mirarme desde el suelo, su vestido negro estaba todo embarrado y desecho, y su peinado estaba alborotado pero eso no la hacía menos hermosa. Sus labios temblaron cuando nuevos deseos de llorar se apoderaron de ella y bajó la mirada con vergüenza, bastó un poco de esfuerzo para que se controlara y recuperara el habla.

—No puedo decirte quién es, te enfadarás conmigo y me dirás lo tonta que he sido —respondió con la voz apagándose con cada palabra que decía, el llanto la había desarmado entera—. Creo que le dije algo importante al enemigo —abrí los ojos lo que más pude y mi reacción hizo que me sonriera con tristeza—, ¿piensas que soy estúpida, Raditz?

—Sí —respondí con seriedad—, pero todos lo somos de vez en cuando.

Le extendí una mano para que se levantara del suelo y ella miró mi palma con desconcierto, esperaba el mismo trato de Zarbon de parte mío.

—¿No estás enojado conmigo? —Me preguntó cuando tomó mi mano y la halé hacia mí para ponerla de pie—¿No piensas que no tengo carácter? ¿Qué no soy lista?

Le sonreí con el ceño fruncido cuando estuvo de pie y me llevé una mano al hombro para sacarme la capa azul y colgarla sobre sus brazos. Ella no dudó en envolverse con ella y la guié por el pasillo en dirección a los calabozos. Se resistió a avanzar cuando supuso que Zarbon seguía escondido ahí y la incité a seguir caminando con una mano sobre sus omóplatos.

—No puedes volver a la sala del trono así, estás toda embarrada —le dije sin mirarla y Bra me encaró sin poder decir nada—. Te llevaré a tu habitación, estarás bien —prometí y la princesa asintió sin mucha fuerza. Para cuando fruncí los labios, Bra supuso que vendría el regaño que se merecía—. Si logramos que tu estupidez quede sin resultados, técnicamente no habrás cometido ninguna imprudencia, princesa.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? —Estaba toda envuelta en la tela azul, caminando con mi mano en su espalda por la oscuridad, confiada de que podía sacarla de ese lugar lúgubre y húmedo con mi ingenio. Doblamos hacia la derecha y avanzamos medio tramo antes de que decidiera contestarle.

—Tendré que matar a alguien si a la princesa le parece.

* * *

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —le preguntó la rubia sin entender y Goten no hizo más que sonreír sin querer decir una palabra. Si Marron no estaba equivocada se encontraban en la habitación de la reina madre, lugar a donde jamás había estado, pero que era inconfundible.

La habitación estaba dividida en dos partes, tal como lo estaba la habitación de Trunks entre su privacidad y la sala del consejo, pero ésta vez no tenía ninguna división. El laboratorio se unía a la sala privada sin que hubiese una diferencia de dónde empezaba una y cuándo la otra, y Marron apuró sus intenciones de salir cuando vio que las pertenencias de la reina estaban regadas por todo el lugar, sin orden, como si no la hubiesen aseado ese día.

—Se ordenó una reunión del consejo ahora mismo, tanto la reina como Nappa y Cucumber se quedarán en el festín para no levantar sospechas —le informó el híbrido menor y la rubia lo miró con sorpresa, sintiéndose traicionada por el moreno. Vería a Trunks y no quería hacerlo.

—Debo irme ahora mismo —alegó ella con rapidez pero Goten la atajó antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarse a la puerta—. Por favor.

—No —le dijo calmo—, más temprano que tarde lo verás y no hay mejor situación que ésta. Actúa normal, sé fuerte, Marron. Aconseja.

Pero ella no era fuerte, al menos no se consideraba con tal, y como una debilucha se quedó quieta para que Goten dejara de inmovilizarla, sumida como no era su madre. Ella no era la hija de Brolly como todos lo pensaban, era demasiado evidente como para que le siguieran creyendo y Marron era tan honesta y gentil que era imposible sospechar de ella.

Y se quedaron ahí sin decir ninguna palabra más hasta que dejaron de estar solos, el rey de reyes había hecho su aparición y sólo fue saludado por su mejor amigo de una manera queda, Marron no levantó la vista. Trunks no se dejó sospechar por la insistencia de Goten de escoltar a Marron, él era el mejor hombre que tenía, no debía caer en histerias aunque no puso la mejor cara. Trunks atribuyó su mal humor a Pepper y al recordarla arrugó la boca con disgusto.

—Marron —la saludó con un poco de distancia, se sentía extraño y culpable, y a la vez, enfurecido por Goten. En sus pensamientos, la hija de Número 18 era sólo de él y Goten no figuraba entre ellos. La consejera favorita alzó la cabeza antes que sus pupilas negras y se forzó a sonreír vagamente.

—Mi rey —y bajó las pupilas otra vez, enfureciendo más a Trunks, quien frunció las cejas lilas con la intención de ordenarle al otro híbrido que abandonara la habitación de su madre para hablar con ella, desenojarla para poder quitarse el mal humor que le causaba el sentirse culpable.

Pero la entrada de Cabbage a la habitación privada de la reina lo hizo silenciar para mirar a su consejero menos favorito, la solicitud de audiencia la había hecho él al enterarse de una noticia tan alarmante como alentadora.

—Mi rey, las noticias que esperábamos han llegado al fin —la entrada de Cabbage a la sala del trono hizo que todos voltearan hacia la entrada y Marron aprovechó el desconcierto de Trunks para alejarse unos pasos de él, escudándose con el cuerpo de Goten—. En la periferia hablan de un ejército que ha masacrado las bases que Freezer había colocado en Kerrot y han repetido lo mismo en las localidades vecinas. Esos hombres nos ayudarán a hacerle frente a la federación cuando se acerquen a nosotros.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que unirán fuerzas con nosotros? —Cuestionó el nieto menor de Bardock con una sonrisa y Trunks guardó silencio esperando la respuesta. El rey de reyes buscó furtivamente a la rubia escurridiza y endureció sus músculos faciales— Bien pueden estar dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.

—El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo, Goten. Si atacan a Freezer necesitarán de nuestra ayuda tanto como nosotros necesitaremos la suya.

—Pero cuando destruyan a Freezer, ¿estos amigos seguirán siendo amigos? —la voz de Marron siempre había sido suave y casi no hablaba durante los consejos, pero aquella intervención bastó para que la noticia que traía el consejero de guerra no supiera del todo bien. Trunks la miró sin decir nada, habría sonreído de estar en alguna otra situación.

—Los destruiremos también, sólo necesitamos su ayuda para el bien común de todos. Si se vuelven contra nosotros los trataremos como tratamos a todas las alimañas y se arrepentirán de haberse vuelto en contra de la bestia —el desprecio que destilaba la voz del consejero hizo que Marron se sintiera más segura de esa posibilidad, si pudiesen contar con ese ejército quizás podrían vencer en la guerra.

—De cuántos hombres dispone ese ejército, Cabbage —la voz huraña del rey emocionó al consejero menos favorito al verlo como el otrora rey y no pudo contener una sonrisa torcida.

—Quinientos mil hombres, mi rey —esos números eran muy grandes—. Si marchan con nosotros, el rey de reyes contaría con setecientos mil soldados para hacerle frente a Freezer y su federación. Podríamos ganar.

Las cejas lilas retrocedieron hasta relajarse y casi se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro al verse esperanzado. Si Trunks contara con ese ejército, además de las esferas, no había manera de fallar y todas las colonias y los mundos de la periferia serían libres, tanto como los planetas federados. Pero Goten aún tenía sus dudas.

—¿Quién armó semejante ejército? No tenía idea de que la periferia contara con tantos soldados —la risa traviesa del híbrido de clase baja hizo enfurecer a Cabbage. Los malos tratos entre ambos se remontaban desde mucho atrás, cuando Goten le comenzó a decir el consejero de los bastardos, haciendo alusión a su supuesto parentesco con Nappa—. Seguramente escuchaste mal, Cabbage, no creo en ese número.

—Deberías, híbrido —Goten no se sentía ofendido por ese apodo y sonrió con galantería, Marron sonrió—. Ese ejército cuenta con los soldados de todos los mundos asolados por la Federación, los que son muchos, y se hacen llamar la Compañía Bastarda —si hubiese podido omitir ese detalle, Cabbage sin duda lo habría hecho, y Goten rió juguetonamente—, y los comanda un soldado peculiar. Algunos informes hablan de que es despiadado, otros que simplemente quiere divertirse… No sabremos qué versión es la real hasta que lo conozcamos.

Trunks asintió suavemente pensando que un soldado podría querer divertirse y ser despiadado a la vez, sin llegar a alguna paradoja. Su tiempo ahí se acababa rápido, la audiencia tenía que ser breve para volver a su festín sin levantar sospechas. Ahora que no contaban con Bardock, estaban extremando la confidencialidad para evitarse traiciones y lo seguro generalmente duraba demasiado poco. El rey de reyes suspiró en tanto se puso a meditar antes de dar su veredicto.

—Mandaremos un emisario a Kerrot para hablar con el jefe de la Compañía Bastarda cuanto antes. Si llegan a aceptar esta alianza volveremos a hablar —Trunks observó a Goten con el rabillo del ojo—, mientras quiero que vayas con un radar por los alrededores por si logras encontrar la tercera esfera. De poder mandar a otro, lo haría, pero no confió en otro soldado —Goten asintió con pesar, después de su viaje a Taas no gustaba de salir—. Se acabó esto, afuera. Todos.

Asumiendo que el rey quería estar solo, los tres consejeros comenzaron a retirarse, siendo Cabbage el que abría la marcha. A Marron le vino un escalofrío cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar la puerta y estuvo parcialmente feliz de poder alejarse del rey hasta que su voz profunda la hizo detenerse en seco.

—Tú no, Marron. Te quedas —ordenó como si hiciera grandes esfuerzos para hablar. Trunks se había sentado al pie de la cama de Bulma y cuando Marron se volteó, no le vio un semblante complacido. Sentía que la regañaría cuando ella debía regañarlo a él. Marron era la víctima, Trunks no y ciertamente Pepper tampoco. La detestaba con todo su ser aun cuando sabía que no era su culpa, ella no se lo había arrebatado, había sido una orden.

La rubia no dijo nada y sólo bajó las pupilas, sin dejar de alzar la cabeza sobre el cuello, con las manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas. Su silencio lo irritó.

—Supe que has estado acudiendo a ver a Bardock —comenzó el rey con la voz oxidada, incómodo y ella asintió con la cabeza tres veces—. Dime qué fue lo que les dijo la bruja, te conozco, Marron. Goten puede intentar mentirme todo lo que quiera pero tú no eres capaz.

—Por supuesto que soy capaz —Marron alzó rauda las pupilas negras, ya se había cansado de guardar un secreto sin sentido a Trunks, tenía ansias de enfadarlo. Quería que la odiara y así sería más fácil el terminar odiándolo a él—. ¡Te he estado mintiendo todo este tiempo y jamás te diste cuenta!

Aquello tomó por sorpresa al rey de reyes y sus labios temblaron con rabia cuando se levantó de la cama, su rapidez asustó a Marron y ahogó un quejido cuando se pegó a la puerta. Jamás lo había visto tan enfurecido y temió que hubiese concretado su deseo, no quería volver al planeta de Brolly y menos dejar de verlo.

—No te creo —el rey se contuvo de gritar—, tan solo estás enfadada por lo de Pepper. ¡Tú jamás me has mentido!

—Pero sí lo hice, Trunks —Marron pensó que iría a llorar otra vez pero quería ser fuerte como Goten le había dicho—. No soy una híbrida de _saiyan_, no soy la hija de Brolly —le dijo con un temblor en la voz—. Sí soy la hija de Número 18 y un terrícola que asesinaron durante la revuelta de Paragus. Goten lo conoció, su nombre era Krillin —aquello la hizo sonreír un poco—. Mi madre me dijo que mintiera para protegerme de Brolly, ella pensaba que si lo repetía lo suficiente, Brolly nunca me mataría.

Trunks había dejado de verla antes de que terminara su relato y Marron no supo qué más hacer, preguntándose si había sido correcto el haber hablado en primer lugar. Lo vio negar con la cabeza y rodear la cama hasta dar con un costado, luego volvió a su lugar al pie.

—¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? —No supo responderle, tenía la lengua adormecida— No puedo creerte ahora, no después de haber tomado a Pepper. No te creo, Marron, estás enfadada y me quieres herir.

—Estoy enfadada y sí te quiero herir, pero estoy diciendo la verdad —no pudo mentir aunque hubiese querido—, lo lamento. De verdad.

Pero por alguna razón no tuvo las ganas y las energías para retirarse de ahí, estaba como clavada al piso y sus extremidades tan rígidas como las de una estatua. El verlo ahí, casi siendo engullido por las sombras de la habitación de la reina regente, disminuido y triste, Marron se sintió culpable. No podía negar que lo consideraba como el victimario, era rey y tenía a una reina a su lado, recién coronada, y también a ella. Aunque sabía que no la deseaba, la tenía, y eso era suficiente para la híbrida. Marron no tenía nada, sólo a él, y Trunks ahora tenía a alguien más.

—Lo siento, Marron. Yo no quería a Pepper, de haberla podido rechazar lo hubiese hecho —pero la rubia pensaba que sí podía haberla rechazado, aunque no era lo más recomendable sin la presencia de Bardock. «Pero Bardock despertará, la bruja lo dijo, y cuando lo haga, Pepper seguirá ahí, aunque no la necesite.» —. Desde niño supe que debía tomar a una guerrera cuando fuera mayor, nunca lo hice porque ninguna me llamaba la atención y mi madre estaría segura.

—Pero ahora Bulma no estará segura y Pepper…—quería reprocharle que la había engañado pero sabía que era una mentira, y Trunks se sorprendió de que supiese el nombre de su reina, aunque a esas alturas todo el mundo lo supiera. La rubia se sintió avergonzada al mostrarse abiertamente molesta y apartó la mirada con pesar, de pronto le urgió retirarse de la habitación y huir al planeta de Brolly— Debería irme.

Marron se volteó hacia la puerta con lentitud, esperando una parada, una negativa de parte del rey de reyes y ella cedería ante él sin ninguna resistencia. Pero al posar una mano sobre el panel, no la hubo. Intuyó que no habría ninguna respuesta de él cuando accionara el mecanismo para abrirla, ni tampoco cuando se marchara por el pasillo o si se fuera del planeta. Ya había defraudado a Trunks por la mentira que su madre le había enseñado desde que se fueran del planeta Vegeta por primera vez, cuando el rey de reyes recién asumía como rey. Por lo que la chica se volteó para despedirse pero Trunks ya no se encontraba en la cama de la reina regente, sino que a un paso de ella.

—Te prohíbo que te vayas —le dijo cuando lo miró a los ojos lilas y Marron contuvo un suspiro, su cercanía la dejaba somnolienta—, soy rey del planeta Vegeta, que no es tu hogar, como también de muchos más. Soy el rey de reyes, puedo ser rey del planetucho del que vienes. Y ciertamente seré rey de la Tierra también, tu planeta —su mano enguantada pellizcó suavemente el mentón pálido de ella—. No quiero que te vayas, a Pepper no la quiero y jamás la querré como te quiero a ti. Mi reina nunca será ella, tú lo eres. Eres la verdadera reina del planeta Vegeta.

* * *

Los braseros que quemaban cortezas aromáticas crearon una atmósfera gris que surcaba el cielo de la habitación con dedos blancos y esqueléticos. Me tomó unos momentos acostumbrarme al aroma y me paseé por un pequeño tramo de suelo que me dejaba lo más alejado de la princesa posible. Las sirvientas le calentaron agua especiada para quitarle del barro y del sudor frío producto del miedo, y me sacudí cuando la princesa me ordenó que me quedara porque no quería que volviera Zarbon. No podía quedarme por siempre a su lado, debía hacerle entender que no podía guardar su sueño día tras días, hasta el fin de mis días.

Las sirvientas pusieron una mampara para separar los dos ambientes pero no servía de mucho al hermetizar los sonidos. La ropa que caía al suelo, los pies descalzos deslizarse por las baldosas frías y entrar al cubo que atajaría el agua que le echarían encima. El sollozo que le salió de la boca al sentir el agua tibia me hizo llevar la vista a la mampara, aunque no pudiera ver detrás de ella, y curvé los labios con diversión. Tomé asiento en la misma silla en la que le había relatado la historia de Tarble, el tío exiliado y presuntamente muerto, mirando a la mampara. Sin dejar de mirar esa muralla improvisada, empuñando una figura al azar del tablero del juego de Um, lo di vuelta en mis dedos sin parar. La princesa no tardaría en hablar para llenar los silencios que potenciaban los ruidos de su baño fugaz, y por primera vez, Bra se había arrepentido de dejarme dentro.

—Dame un nombre, princesa, necesito el nombre del tipo que te acosa —escuché que la niña se pasaba un paño con rapidez, dispuesta a terminar con su desnudez detrás de la mampara. Un sollozo me respondió cuando el último balde de agua finalizó su baño y el chapotear de sus pies contra las baldosas me sugirió que se estaba vistiendo. Me erguí en el asiento como si eso fuese a ayudarme a verla mejor. La mampara seguía igual—. Sólo un nombre y tu estupidez será lavada de tu historial.

—Yo… —su tartamudeo fue de frío, quizás de nervios, no estaba seguro. Bastó un par de segundos y la mampara comenzó a moverse, las sirvientas la estaban retirando. Bra se dibujó delante de mí con nitidez, casi podía verle la piel debajo de la tela humedecida a contra luz y se me acercó con lentitud, como si se sintiera avergonzada—No lo sé… No estoy segura.

Se fue a sentar en el lado opuesto de la mesa sin levantar la vista y una de las sirvientas se acercó a tirar un polvito que avivó las llamas de un brasero próximo, para que la princesa no se enfriara demasiado.

—Segura de qué. —Espeté con la mirada dura y una sonrisa en los labios—De saber que me aburriría aquí, te habría dejado en el túnel para quedarme en el festín.

Bra sonrió ligeramente al detectar mi comentario como burlón y que no era del todo cierto, y llevó la vista a un lado mientras le tocaba un brazo a la sirvienta que permanecía a su lado.

—Ve y busca una bebida para Raditz —la sirvienta abrió los ojos a más no poder y la imité por la impresión—. Quizás así sea un tanto menos aburrida.

Al ver que la chica replicaría, Bra reafirmó su orden con un movimiento de cabeza y las cejas alzadas. Al cabo de unos momentos, la sirvienta se retiró tan silenciosa como solían ser las acompañantes de la princesa y sólo una quedó en la habitación. Me pregunté si Bra entendía lo peligroso de alejar a sus doncellas cuando un soldado estaba en su habitación, peligroso si fuera alguien distinto de mí.

—No tiene que ser divertida para mí, princesa. Necesito el nombre —insistí y ella apartó la mirada, como si pudiese analizar su cara y leer el nombre en su frente. Nunca pensé que fuera alguien poderoso y francamente imaginé que era alguno de los centinelas que la acosaba luego de que ella le hablara mucho. Su miedo me hizo sentir un escalofrío.

—No sé si quiero que lo mates, Raditz —se confesó llevando la cara hacia el otro lado, evitando mis ojos oscuros a toda costa. Me puse a reír suavemente cuando la sirvienta volvió con un jarrón en las manos y me sirvió un licor fuerte con delicadeza. En mis ansias por bebida, le rocé una mano al querer arrebatarle el recipiente antes de llenarlo completo y ella ahogó un chillido. Bra llevó la vista al frente sin pensarlo y me miró a los ojos, miedosa y anhelante—. Bésame.

Casi escupí el licor cuando de pronto me supo mal y las sirvientas la observaron horrorizamente calladas, como si no supieran otra cosa más que guardar silencio.

—Bésame, es una orden —las llamas del brasero se proyectaron en sus ojos como dos velas distantes y me desafió con ellos hasta que me levanté del asiento como si estuviera ofendido—. Bésame y te decidiré si te digo el nombre.

Aquello me sonó divertido, el asesinar a su acechador era casi un favor que le proporcionaba para borrar la palabra «estúpida» de su frente y ella lo veía como un privilegio. Tomé otro sorbo sólo para entretenerme y darle tiempo a la princesa para que se arrepintiera, bastaba una palabra para que Trunks hiciera cumplir su promesa y nada en el universo impediría el que me matara. Pero la híbrida lejos de acobardarse, me desafió con la mirada como si estuviéramos a punto de atacarnos. De estar durante un entrenamiento le hubiese celebrado aquella actitud pero en ese momento realmente me daba escalofríos. No dudaba que la princesa era hermosa y que me hubiese gustado hacer más que sólo besarla, pero la imagen de Trunks empuñando la espada desenvainada podía acobardar a cualquiera.

—Por qué no mejor me hablas de lo que hiciste, princesa —le sugerí apartando el rostro y haciendo mover el licor dentro su recipiente para alejar la tentación de mirarla. Ella movió su cabeza de forma negativa.

—No lo haré, pensarás que soy una híbrida idiota y débil —eso hizo que elevara las cejas con sorpresa.

—Eres híbrida, un tanto débil pero no sé si idiota —hice una pausa al dar un sorbo y la encaré con una sonrisa en los labios—. Pruébame. Dime lo que hiciste y podré informarte si eres idiota o no.

—No sabes el contexto y por lo tanto no me entenderías —asentí una vez dándole la razón—, por eso necesito que me des un beso. Dámelo y sabré si soy una idiota.

—¿De qué serviría un maldito beso?

—Sólo hazlo.

—No lo haré —soné un tanto nervioso y Bra se perturbó ligeramente, le resultaba extraño que alguien se atreviera a rechazarla siendo ella la princesa, hermosa y heredera—, no lo haré así como así.

Incluso yo me sentí extrañado por mi reacción, casi tímida, cuando me propusieron algo que no era desagradable. Era esperable para una princesa que no gozara con una belleza como la de Bra, pero la hija de Vegeta lo había ordenado y yo sólo podía pensar en Trunks y su espada desenvainada.

La ofuscación de Bra vino cuando la sorpresa se desvaneció, estaba tan enojada como triste y casi pude ver cómo se le cristalizaban los ojos mientras apretaba tanto los puños como la mandíbula. Ser rechazada no podía sentirse peor y Bra lo estaba sintiendo por primera vez en su vida.

—Entonces ándate, ¡vete! ¡No quiero volver a verte jamás! —me gritó mientras se levantaba de su asiento y daba una vuelta para no mirarme a los ojos. Al pararse detrás de su silla, su mentón se controlaba para no tiritar y Bra no tardaría en llorar de rabia, no de pena.

—Princesa…—le dije para intentar calmar los ánimos y me levanté de mi asiento con cautela, dejando la figura del tablero de Um que todavía tenía en mis manos. Al verlo reconocí al soldado verde con manchones rosados— Tu hermano…

—No sirves a mi hermano, lo dijiste tú mismo —me recordó mostrándome los dientes mientras me gruñía en vez de hablarme.

—Me matará si hago algo malo, él mismo me lo prometió.

—Un beso no es algo malo —recalcó con la voz temblorosa y se dio media vuelta para darme la espalda, ya no aguantaba las ganas de llorar y no quería que la viera. Bra anhelaba sentirse amada—. Ahora ándate, no te quiero ver. Eres un clase baja y yo no debería estar tratando contigo, menos que estés en mi habitación.

Aunque intentara lastimarme con sus insultos vagos no podría dar con mis puntos débiles, debía aprender a hablarme de Bardock y de lo mejor soldado que era para sacarme de mis casillas. Por lo que sonreí un poco, ser baja clase no me molestaba como a ella no le debería importar ser híbrida, ambos habíamos nacido así y no podríamos deshacerlo jamás.

—Pero tu acechador vendría —dije para hacerla entrar en razón y di un paso silencioso hacia ella. Ella me miró de soslayo con detención, había dado con una fibra sensible y su miedo tomó forma nuevamente. Bra se apretó con fuerza los brazos con las manos contrarias, como para inyectarse valentía pero Zarbon la superaba—. No eres idiota, eres una niña, Bra. Los niños hacen estupideces cuando aprender a ser gente.

—Sólo estás diciendo eso porque estoy enfadada —no me pareció que modulara mucho y dejó de mirar de soslayo al desconcentrarse de la imagen de Zarbon. Sonreí de lado cuando me atreví a pararme detrás de ella con rapidez y Bra se perturbó por mi cercanía, mi altura la acobardó— ¿Qué estás haciendo? Te dije que te fueras, ya no serás mi guardia.

—No encontrarías a nadie como yo, sólo yo puedo ser tu guardia —el paso que ella retrocedía, yo lo daba y pronto se comenzó a poner nerviosa. Miró hacia los lados como para buscar una escapatoria pero volvió a mis ojos, esperando indicios de algún ataque.

—¡Ya no confío en ti! —Me dijo fuerte para sonar amenazadora pero le sonreí con ganas— Vete.

—Y yo no confío en ti, princesa —seguí avanzando mientras ella retrocedía y pronto se topó con la muralla. Bra se volvió hacia atrás para reprochar a la pared y observó horrorizada cómo le toqué el collar con las yemas de los dedos—. Pero me tienes puesto un bozal, no te haré daño. En cambio, otro… —las yemas rozaron su clavícula suavemente y sus hombros se alzaron con incomodidad. La princesa no se apartó y retuvo un suspiro.

Bra aspiró una bocanada de aire mientras observaba mi mano elevarse al dejar su clavícula y migrar a su cuello. La tomé por la nuca, cerrando un poco los dedos hasta poner tensas sus hebras lilas. Ella aspiró profundo una vez más pero retuvo el aire al sentirse ansiosa, me encaró de frente y el lila se encontró con mi negro.

Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo cuando me vio acercarme, raudo y sin delicadeza, y me recibió con los labios cerrados. Duró poco y no tuvo gracia, pero cuando me retiré para dar por cumplida su orden, fui yo el que abría los ojos con sorpresa y Bra me observaba con miedo, tímida ante una situación tan extraña. La princesa me había dado una oportunidad sin precedentes y yo la había malgastado con el simple beso de un niño. Volví a ella con desesperación, probando su sabor, y pronto relajó los labios para permitirme el paso. Sentí el aire escapársele por la nariz, cediendo de a poco, aprendiendo, hasta que se acabó.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se lamió los labios dispuesta a susurrarme el nombre del que no la amaba como tanto ella pensaba y lo había comprendido todo con probar mi deseo.

—Soy una idiota —me dijo como si tuviera miedo de mirarme, estaba encorvada y toda desarmada—. Es Zarbon, es Zarbon…

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Mi intención era la de actualizar varios días atrás pero sólo hoy tuve la inspiración para terminar las dos últimas escenas que me daban problemas. Fue un tanto "cursi" para los dos hermanitos y creo que no se repetirá con tanta facilidad jaja me da vergüenza ser así de cursi xD y tuve que esperar a que me diera un ataque de amor para escribirlo. En fin, escucho pajaritos, son casi las cinco de la mañana en mi país xD Pero tuve que esforzarme, si tengo un poco de suerte mañana no estaré en mi ciudad... pero creo que no tenga tanta suerte u.u

Para el próximo capítulo estoy emocionada, no estaba contemplado otro ejército en los inicios de la historia pero fui llevaba por ese camino por otra historia y me dije a mi misma "misma, necesito que quede la cagada con ejércitos!" Y la Compañía Bastarda se creó. Ya sé quién los liderará y espero emocionarlos como me emocionó a mí. Otra trama producto de la improvisación se ve al horizonte :D

Zarbon es un hijo de puta jaja Los números del ejército me parecen pobres pero hay que tomar en cuenta la mortalidad del espacio, la ocupación de Freezer y el hecho de que muy pocos mundos son habitados más que simples bacterias.

Gracias a los comentarios de UGGLYTRUTH, asaia16, Prl16 y JazminM por el capítulo anterior. Este cap compite por ser el más largo con "Gohan" :O Tiene como 20 páginas xD demasiado viniendo de mí...

Y **Jaz**, sé que te gustará esto, de alguna forma me has guiado a que Marron se una a Goten y a Trunks de otras maneras :3 Y como te quiero, el próximo te encantará, eso espero :D

Besos de parte de mi, RP.


	35. La Compañía Bastarda

**35**

**La Compañía Bastarda**

* * *

Como si hubiese estado ciego por mucho tiempo, vi una pequeña luz como una estrella a lo lejos. Me fui acercando como si fuera una aparición y pronto comencé a sentir cada gramo de mi cuerpo mientras caminaba al punto que ya no era punto, sino un círculo que iba rasgando la oscuridad con tonalidades grises. Me vi envuelto en un manto de nubes grises y de un sol que no brillaba, era una roca muerta que ya no calentaba. La oscuridad era una niebla negra que se colaba por todas partes, estirando sus dedos por donde cabía, y me observé una mano sólo para ver que niebla oscura me envolvía y me capturaba y se cerrada en todo mi cuerpo.

El olor a azufre manaba de las profundidades del lugar con trazas de podredumbre y miré hacia mis pies por primera vez. Miles de esqueletos y cráneos formaban el jardín que contaba con muchas especies, muchas de las cuales reconocí como simios gigantes y restos de humanoides de mundos extintos.

Desconocido estaba parado a un lado mío sin que me percatara de ello.

—¿Quién eres? —le pregunté horrorizado cuando mis pies retrocedieron por la impresión y pulverizaron un cráneo como si tuviese mil años secándose. La aparición se volteó a verme con curiosidad y murmuró una vez mi cuestionamiento antes de responderme con la cara ladeada.

—¿Que quién soy? —una mano esquelética apareció bajo la manga y se descubrió la capucha con una lentitud que pretendía matarme del susto. La capucha cayó sobre la espalda con pesadez, con una nube de polvo y hueso se levantó sobre donde se encontraría su coronilla si la tuviera, sobre los hombros no había nada más que aire—. Yo soy el miedo. Soy la traición, la mentira y la muerte. Yo soy tu peor pesadilla.

Me caí de bruces al suelo por una fuerza que no pude describir y Desconocido se rió de mí con una boca que era imaginaria, antes de volver a ponerse la capucha que sólo servía para aparentar ser un hombre. Se acercó a mí con pasos que no eran pasos, como si flotara por sobre los huesos y las tinieblas sin que lo entorpecieran, y yo me alejaba hasta resbalarme por la sangre que me arrancaban los huesos astillados y los cráneos rotos. La sangre me salía roja por las rodillas, las palmas de las manos y de los pies.

Un grito contenido me llevó de vuelta a la habitación de la princesa y las tres cabezas se estremecieron entre sueños sin querer despertar. Me sentí empapado de sangre pero al revisarme las palmas sólo encontré sudor frío, sudor que olía a miedo. Estiré un brazo torpe hacia la mesa que sostenía al tablero de Um y tiré varias piezas para encontrar el jarrón de licor del que sólo quedaban unas gotas miserables. Estaba agarrotado y tenía todos los músculos acalambrados por dormir sobre una silla. Bra no tardó en espabilarse por completo, entre sus sirvientas que dormían a cada lado para sentirla segura.

—¿Qué sucede, Raditz? —me habló adormilada y con el pelo todo enmarañado, no pude evitar curvar una sonrisa cuando se masajeó un ojo con el dorso de la mano. Las sirvientas despertaron también y se levantaron mareadas por el sueño reciente para preparar la habitación. Una de ellas me extendió una jarra de agua pero se la rechacé con una mano temblorosa y pedí licor. Para mi sorpresa atendió mi llamado y me buscó una jarra nueva del vino de Um que llegó de regalo por el matrimonio del rey.

La princesa me observó callada, abrazada de las rodillas bajo las sábanas, como si estuviera arrepentida de la orden de la noche. Observé el vino con desconfianza al recordarme del sueño, el color era el de la sangre y era espesa y brillosa como la verdadera. Al final, la bebí dando grandes tragos sin tener el valor de saborearla del todo y la manzana subió y bajó tantas veces en mi cuello que Bra la miró hipnotizada. Cuando enderecé la cara al terminar de beber, la encaré y ella tuvo que apartar la vista con vergüenza. Bra se preguntó si Zarbon tenía la misma protuberancia en la garganta y cómo no se había aventurado a mirarla antes.

—Tuve un mal sueño —le respondí entonces mientras me levantaba de la silla y daba una vuelta para ablandar los músculos. De pronto el gusto me supo a sangre y arrugué la nariz con desagrado—, una pesadilla.

Fruncí los labios cuando sentí el sabor metálico persistir en la boca y puse mala cara, Bra encogió los hombros cuando me vio venir. Caminé a la salida con la intención de retirarme, el haberme quedado esa noche para cuidarla de Zarbon no podía volver a ocurrir si quería mantenerme con vida, lejos de la ira de Trunks. Fruncí las cejas, había prometido matar al general federado sin siquiera saber que era él y no tenía idea si podía hacerlo. Si mi padre despertaba y mataba a Dodoria, y yo conseguía asesinar a Zarbon, Freezer sin duda iniciaría la guerra.

—¿Te irás? —La voz inofensiva de la princesa hizo que me detuviera y le sonriera con cierta cortesía. Mi cara no cedía a su ternura y pecaba al dedicarle miradas confiadas, que rozaban la insolencia. Un paso raudo hacia la izquierda y estaba a pocos centímetros de la cama, a la altura de su torso, y me senté con lentitud sobre su colchón ante la mirada atenta de ella. Bra tenía un poco de miedo, pero no al de morir, sino a lo nuevo.

El cuerpo de la princesa se elevó cuando el peso del mío infló el material mullido hacia su lado. Aun cuando estábamos sentados, mi cabeza se alzaba sobre la suya y la oscurecí bajo la proyección de mi sombra. Bra dejó escapar un suspiro alargado cuando una de mis manos, más grandes que las suyas, tocó su quijada con una delicadeza que no era propia en mí.

—La oscuridad no es propia del día, no tengo porqué quedarme aquí esta vez —le comenté con una sonrisa vanidosa y ella tuvo la necesidad de tocar mi mano con la suya, el tacto era suave y virgen a cualquier clase de violencia.

—Pero sí tienes —me dijo ella con mi mano bajo la suya e intentó sonreírme abiertamente pero aún le resultaba extraño—, Zarbon puede aparecer.

—Lo sé, sólo quiero quedarme afuera. Si Trunks llegase a enterarse que me quedé durante la noche…—El pito de mi rastreador sonó lejano, sobre la mesa del tablero de Um, y llevé la mirada sorprendida desde el aparato hasta la puerta, antes de levantarme de la cama de la princesa con apuro. Antes de que la reina y Seripa entraran en la habitación, adopté una postura rígida, con las manos detrás de la espalda, y las observé con la cabeza más mansa que logré sacar a luz. Bra se arropó entera, impresionada por la rapidez de los eventos, y se sintió avergonzada de verse sorprendida con la aparición impertinente de la reina madre.

Bulma miró a su hija con el cejo fruncido y luego me miró a mí, imaginé que iría a preguntarme qué era lo que hacía ahí a esa hora, con Bra en ese estado; por lo que me apresuré a replicarle una disculpa y caminar hacia la salida sin esperar una palabra. Al verse solas, la reina se acercó a la princesa y se sentó en el mismo lugar donde yo me había sentado, sintiendo la calidez de mi pecado. No lo sacó a flote, no era lo que venía a hacer, pero sin duda no lo olvidaría.

—Bra, hija, me tuviste preocupada toda la noche —la caricia de Bulma en su mejilla le produjo rechazo, ya no quería las caricias de una madre sino las de un amante, y Bra se incorporó sobre su espina para alejarse de su madre sin levantar sospechas—. Tú y tu hermano desaparecieron durante la celebración de la boda y ninguno se dignó a aparecer más. Me dejaron sola con esa Pepper y ya perdió todo mi afecto. Ya se cree reina la muy desgraciada.

—Es tu culpa, madre. Tú fuiste la que la puso ahí, Trunks jamás la hubiese aceptado de no ser porque tú se lo sugeriste —Bra aprovechó aquella oportunidad para deslizarse en el colchón y salir caminando hacia donde sus sirvientas le preparaban el baño matutino. La verdad era que no quería a su madre ahí, me quería a mí, viéndola bañarse sin la mampara puesta.

—¿Me harás tú también la ley del hielo, Bra? —Bulma parecía molesta y su tono de voz la hizo arrepentirse de su actitud, Trunks la malcriaba pero su madre era la de la mano firme. La reina se había incorporado de la cama con una cara que le sugirió a la hija que no estaba contenta con su opinión— No quería hacer las cosas que hice pero lo hice por la seguridad de Trunks, la tuya y mía. Si tu hermano no logra ganarse a sus hombres y la guerra que se avecina, los guerreros del planeta Vegeta vendrán a liquidarnos, sin importar que hayan querido o no a tu padre. Ellos matarán a su descendencia antes de elegir a un nuevo rey para que no existan amenazan. Entiéndelo, Bra, ser un rey o una reina no es fácil y debes tomar decisiones que no serán necesariamente de tu gusto.

La princesa no pudo apartar la vista de los ojos lilas originales, los que habían iniciado aquella dinastía de realeza de colores pasteles, con temor a alguna represalia. Las palabras de su madre rompieron el corazón de Bra y lo atravesaron como una daga.

—No todos los soldados harían eso, ¡Seripa no lo haría! —«Y Raditz tampoco. Raditz jamás lo haría…» Pero de pronto estuvo insegura de sus propias palabras.

—Por supuesto que Seripa no lo haría pero otros, sí —el semblante de Bulma se relajó para dar pasos hacia la viva imagen de sus años en la Tierra. Bra la observó mansa, esperando el regaño que no llegó—. Estoy muy complacida por lo que has estado haciendo, Bra. Entrénate, sé fuerte y no dejes que estos hombres te devoren como lo hicieron con tu padre —Bulma siempre se quebraba cuando recordaba a su marido, muerto muchos años atrás, y la princesa apartó la cabeza con el pesar que Zarbon se había ingeniado en sembrar en su corazón—. Demuéstrales que eres tan heredera de tu padre como tu hermano.

Pero Bra se encogió de hombros ante aquella última intervención. Zarbon se lo había dicho, «no sabes pelear, no tienes carácter, no eres nada. No eres la verdadera hija de Vegeta.» Aquellas palabras seguían escociendo su corazón, Bra tenía miedo de que fueran ciertas, de que Zarbon no le mintiera como lo hizo al decirle que la amaba. El sólo recuerdo la hacía enfurecer, su olor mentolado le dejaba un mal sabor en la boca y las ganas de pegar un grito eran incontrolables.

—¿Crees que mi padre estaría orgulloso de mí si estuviera vivo? —Aunque la pregunta era inocente, Bulma se sintió desarmada y tuvo que usar mucha de su entereza para no ponerse a llorar. Vegeta era un asesino cruel pero ser un mal padre no era propio de él—. No sé pelear, no soy una guerrera como Trunks. No tengo nada de él en mí más que mi sangre diluida y casi no lo recuerdo.

—Por supuesto que lo estaría. Tu padre te amaba tanto que jamás te obligó a participar en los entrenamientos de él y Trunks, sabía que eso no era parte de tu naturaleza —pero para Bra eso no hacía otra cosa que afirmar la primera sentencia de Zarbon, no sabía pelear, tal vez por la naturaleza como decía Bulma—. Vegeta solía verte jugar en sus pies, a veces incluso lo seguías hasta el trono con tus muñecas y precedías las audiencias. Como jamás le gustó escuchar las quejas de los consejeros de guerra, te miraba a ti en vez de a Cabbage —Bulma hizo una pausa para sonreír nostálgicamente—, él estaría orgulloso de ti, hicieras lo que hicieras.

Pero ella quería pelear y no le estaba resultando tan fácil como quería, ahora no sólo quería pararse en el primer nivel de la cámara de gravedad de su padre, quería poder sostener una pelea y vencer sin que la favorecieran. Un combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin consideraciones por ser mujer o la princesa. Al no mostrarse del todo contenta, Bulma le sonrió ampliamente, entreviendo los pensamientos de su hija.

—Nappa me dijo que Raditz te regaló una armadura de alto rendimiento, dice que estás entrenando como nunca entrenaste con él —Bulma le acarició las hebras lilas desde las raíces hasta las puntas en un movimiento suave—, no sé qué tiene ese soldado que te entusiasma tanto, hija —pero Bulma no podía mentirle tanto, era completamente consciente de qué era lo que le atraía tanto de mí y Bra percibió esos ojos inquisidores de una madre a la que no se le podía ocultar mucho—, pero has hecho más en unas semanas de lo que pensé que harías jamás, en materia de los combates. Si Vegeta estuviera vivo y te viera entrenar como lo estás haciendo ahora, estaría más que feliz.

* * *

Apenas Tomma entró a la taberna se arregló el cuello de la capucha que comenzaba a molestarlo, el calor húmedo que se posaba en los días del planeta de la periferia lo estaba irritando y se arrepintió de haber partido de misión sin haber pensado en que una armadura llamaría mucho la atención. Pero la taberna lo ayudaría a refrescarse, además de que la información fluía sin parar cuando el licor aflojaba la garganta y hacía escupir los rumores a quienes intentaban aplacar la fiebre producida por el ambiente. Por lo que Tomma caminó hacia el centro del lugar, para adquirir la información sobre la Compañía Bastarda desde todas las direcciones por igual. Decían que la Compañía no existía, otros que desaparecía y aparecía sólo cuando se les necesitaban, otros que no eran seres del universo conocido. Para Tomma, se decían muchas cosas… pero si peleaban, los Bastardos debían descansar y si descansaban debían que tener un lugar en donde se escondían. Tomma debía contactar a la Compañía y hablar con el capitán para ofrecerle la alianza que tanto necesitaba el rey Trunks.

Una cantinera con aletas en las sienes se le acercó enseguida con una jarra de vino verde y frío, y Tomma se relamió los labios con deseo mientras el licor se vaciaba en el recipiente que la alienígena le había acercado. No se percató del pequeño papel que rodó del regazo de la chica mientras le servía y que le tocó su antebrazo con la delicadeza de algo demasiado liviano. Apenas se llevó el jarrón a la boca le dejó sobre la mesa unas cuantas gemas de Taas y la chica abrió los ojos lo que más pudo, como si le hubiesen mostrado algo tan feo como una mentira.

—Tómalas, quédate con lo que sobra si es que es más de lo que cuesta este vino —Tomma tenía más, Trunks le había dado mucho para que no pasara necesidad alguna.

—Taas es la vasalla del planeta Vegeta —explicó con aturdimiento, aferrándose al jarrón con el que repartía el vino por todas las mesas. Tomma no entendía el miedo con el que de pronto lo miraba y se enderezó sobre la espina para mirarla mejor, la chica retrocedió un poco—, nosotros somos una zona neutral, no le hemos hecho nada a nadie. Por favor, no nos ataque, le daré las gemas de vuelta si quiere…

Las súplicas de la cantinera silenciaron todo el lugar y Tomma se volvió hacia todas las direcciones para comprobar que todos le dedicaban miradas cargadas de desprecio, todos los rumores se habían callado, toda la información acerca de los Bastardos se había perdido. Pero el soldado se dio cuenta de que algunos de los ojos que lo despreciaban se dirigían furtivamente a un rincón sombrío en donde un hombre de ojos claros lo observaba en solitario. El hombre misterioso sonrió un tanto cuando la chica salió corriendo hacia la barra, a ponerse a salvo, y levantó la pierna que descansaba sobre la mesa que lo separaba del ambiente central. Los ojos celestes se incorporó con un movimiento que le recordó a un animal acuático, suave y hermoso.

Al dejar la comodidad de las sombras, Tomma tuvo que mirar dos veces para cerciorarse que no estaba soñando. El hombre que no había visto hace años y que consideraba muerto, se paraba ante él con una sonrisa gallarda.

—Mucho tiempo sin verte, amigo mío —Número 17 le puso las manos en las caderas y todos los presentes siguieron contando los rumores, las historias de la Compañía Bastarda fluía otra vez. El androide no había cambiado en absoluto, se decía que esos seres artificiales eran invariantes con el tiempo y que podían vivir mil años sin percatarse.

Antes de levantarse con la torpeza de la impresión, Número 17 se sentó a su lado, sin abandonar la curva traviesa que adornaban sus labios. Tomó el papel que había llegado con la cantinera y lo desenvolvió con sus manos enguantadas de cuero negro, pareció leerlo pero era muy rápido para que fuera cierto

—Traté de advertirte pero veo que no has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo el simio inepto de siempre —Tomma frunció las cejas, ofendido, sin poder salir de la sorpresa de verlo otra vez. Tenía la lengua entumecida y amarrada—. Aunque estemos en una zona neutral, tu raza ni la Federación están permitidas aquí. He oído que han logrado matar a unos soldados de Freezer cuando se atreven a violar la neutralidad. Porque claro, la neutralidad no se lleva con la violencia que ustedes ejercen.

—La Compañía Bastarda —atinó a decir con torpeza el _saiyan_ y el androide sonrió con los ojos muertos—, he venido a buscarla. Mi rey…

—He oído que el hijo de Vegeta asumió el trono cuando él murió, jamás pensé en el día que ese hombre moriría. No lo creía capaz y menos morir para salvar a la débil de su esposa —Número 17 enrolló el papelito y se lo guardó en un bolsillo de la chaqueta, se apoyó en el respaldo antes de hablar—. También he oído que los Bastardos en realidad no existen. Los que crearon ese rumor sabían que tanto ustedes como Freezer empezarían a buscarlos pero, ¿cómo encontrar una compañía que no existe?

—No puedes —respondió Tomma con los ojos bien abiertos y el androide asintió una vez con la cabeza. El soldado no pudo explicar la desolación que aquello implicaba, Cabbage había jurado hasta el cansancio que la Compañía Bastarda los ayudarían a vencer la guerra.

—Acompáñame —sugirió el moreno mientras se levantaba de la mesa central que compartían y se dirigía a la salida. Tomma acató sin poder imaginarse que su misión había terminado tan abruptamente—, ya has causado muchos estragos en esta pobre taberna, conozco otro lugar.

El calor que hacía afuera fatigó a Tomma con rapidez, aunque en parte era su desamparo manifestado, Trunks se enfadaría con él si llegaba con las manos vacías y lo obligaría a volver hasta encontrar algo, aunque fuese una simple conglomeración de bastardos. Número 17, en cambio, caminaba con ligereza. Ni toda la ropa que traía encima lograban sacarle una gota de sudor y a Tomma se le ocurrió que un hombre así podía desposar a la princesa. Un hombre peleador, gallardo, que no sudaba y que no era en realidad un hombre, como era la creencia de los _saiyan_.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —cuestionó el mayor con desconfianza, al ver que se alejaban mucho del pueblo principal y llegaban a una especie de desierto, en donde las dunas se movían con una rapidez espectacular y formaba surcos como los de una serpiente. El moreno no se inmutó ni cuando el viento se hizo más violento y sus hebras negras se transformaron el látigos y le azotaban la cara con insistencia, los ojos muertos seguían muertos y una sonrisa decoró sus labios en cuanto se acercaron a destino.

—A dónde van los Bastardos, amigo mío.

—¿Los Bastardos? ¡Dijiste que la Compañía no existía! —Aunque hubiese querido acercarse, Tomma tuvo problemas al soportar el vendaval que parecía hecho de astillas y sólo alcanzó a aproximarse hasta quedar a un paso de Número 17. El chico sonreía y saltó desde lo más alto de una duna para aterrizar suavemente sobre la arenisca más profunda, Tomma lo imitó sin tanta elegancia y cuando llegó hasta él, una estructura que se camuflaba en el desierto se plantó frente a Tomma.

—Nunca lo dije, sólo te comenté lo que había escuchado de la Compañía. Los Bastardos prefieren hacernos creer que en realidad no existen —Número 17 no se aguantó la risa que aleteaba en sus labios y se adentró a la estructura como si le perteneciese. Tomma tuvo un poco de problemas al seguirlo esta vez y con la imagen de su rey, dio los pasos para encontrarse con el amigo que había perdido hacía muchos años.

—¿Y cómo demonios sabes tanto de ellos? —No podía creer que 17 fuese parte de la Compañía Bastarda, él nunca tomaría partido por ningún bando y los Bastardos tomaron el partido del que iba en contra de la Federación.

—Salvé a uno de sus sargentos alguna vez, me deben unos favores —respondió simplemente con la sonrisa eterna.

Los hombres que aguardaban ahí los quedaron mirando con desprecio y Tomma se sintió como si hubiese ido directo al matadero. Muchas razas, formas, colores y géneros se condensaban dentro y cada uno parecía odiar al reino de Vegeta con esmero. Tomma reconoció a algunos habitantes de planetas arrasados por sus colegas, de planetas reclamados por la Federación y otros que ya no llenaban el espacio de la órbita a la que pertenecían. Pero a Número 17 tampoco parecieron recibirlo con una sonrisa, lo miraban igual de feo que a él.

El corredor que daba al final de la estructura era delimitado por una alfombra larga que llegaba hasta dos asientos elevados por un solo escalón, los demás soldados estaban parados alrededor del corredor y los dejaron caminar libremente sin decir una palabra, cerrándoles el paso cada vez que daban un paso. Para cuando llegaron al final del corredor, los hombres sólo dejaron una circunferencia libre para su paso. A Tomma eso le parecía bastante extraño, como si de alguna manera esos Bastardos supieran que él venía a buscarlos y estaban formados a la espera de un acto cuasi formal. Sin embargo, el soldado que estaba esperándolos al final del corredor fue el que más le llamó la atención. No figuraba en ninguno de sus recuerdos, era alto y de piel verde, con manchones rosados que le revolvieron el estómago con sólo verlo. El hombre le dedicó una mirada rígida en cuanto llegó hasta él.

—Un _saiyan_ —murmuró con enfado el alienígena sin mirar siquiera a Tomma y concentró su irritación en Número 17, el moreno simplemente sonrió—, es una zona neutral, su raza no está permitida.

—No vine aquí como un guerrero, sino como un mensajero. Mi rey me ha enviado para… —pero el verde no tenía la intención de escucharlo todavía y habló por sobre sus palabras para hacerlo callar.

—Un rey _saiyan_, su raza no está permitida —le rebatió con el ceño fruncido y las antenas que lo coronaban se movieron un tanto al dirigirle una mirada furtiva.

—Un rey híbrido —corrigió Número 17 con una emoción que lo caracterizaba—, el joven rey es un híbrido con humana, la Tierra fue atacada por el padre del chico pero pertenece a la Federación. El rey híbrido pretende pelear en contra para liberar a la periferia y a los mundos céntricos —Tomma no entendió de dónde había sacado tanta información pero supuso que la taberna era su fuente. Entonces, el alienígena que encabeza la reunión lo encaró con lentitud y como si quisiera escucharlo hablar—. Me debes un favor.

—No de esta manera, 17, no me aliaré a los salvajes que han asesinado a muchos de mis hombres.

—Ambos tenemos un enemigo en común y esa es la Federación de Freezer, juntos podemos derrotarlo —le dijo Tomma casi con desesperación pero a Nail no le mejoró el semblante. Parecía que sólo con hablarle lo insultaba—. Mi rey me envió para dialogar contigo, el capitán de la Compañía Bastarda para llegar a un acuerdo.

Pero a Nail le pareció gracioso ese último comentario y se permitió reír mientras miraba a Número 17, quien también reía.

—¡No soy ningún capitán! —le dijo entre risa y risa pero Tomma sabía que detrás de eso, había una irritación profunda. Nail miró a Número 17 como si fuera a contar un chiste—. Soy sólo un sargento, no es a mí a quien tienes que convencer sino al capitán. Bueno… parece que ya lo has convencido.

—¡Esta es la Compañía Bastarda del capitán 17! —El androide sonrió mientras extendía los brazos hacia los lados y los hombres que tenía apostados por toda la carpa se levantaron como si fueran a atacar. Tomma tuvo que girar hacia todas las direcciones, describiendo un círculo, para admirar a los soldados que lo encerraban y tuvo la sensación de que iba a morir si Número 17 daba la orden. No la dio, en cambio, extendió una mano hacia el guerrero de Vegeta y se la apretó con fuerza— Y nosotros marcharemos con ustedes, _saiyan_, juntos venceremos a los enemigos de tu rey y me darán la cabeza que deseo. La venganza será nuestra.

—Pensé que no tomabas bando —apuntó Tomma, aun negándose a creer que la persona con la que tenía que hablar ya la conocía hace mucho tiempo—, decías que no tomarías bando porque Freezer no te interesaba.

Número 17 puso mala cara y por primera vez no lo vio sonreír. Algo había sucedido para que el androide cambiara de opinión, algo muy horrible había sucedido para hacerlo querer tomar venganza.

—No estoy tomando partido, sólo quiero a un soldado —aquello no pareció ser una explicación muy completa por lo que Número 17 añadió—. Un soldado es lo que necesito para ser feliz, si es que lidero a mis hombres a la dirección de ustedes es simplemente para llegar a él.

—¿A quién es el que quieres?

—Sólo a Brolly.

* * *

La princesa se quedó en el suelo, sentada y maldiciendo, sin poder apoyarse ni con las plantas de los pies un momento más. Estaba completamente empapada de sudor y si hubiese podido dejar la armadura de lado, lo habría hecho sin protestar, el calor que manaba de la cámara de entrenamiento con la gravedad ligeramente aumentada la había comenzado a incomodar luego de la primera hora, y me observaba con un poco de envidia el torso desnudo. Sus golpes no me irían a dañar pero los míos sí lo harían si llegaba a decidir que no fingiría más que sus movimientos lentos esquivaban mis ataques. Generalmente dejaba pasar tres golpes de cinco, recibiendo dos con fuerza pero no tanta como para romperle las costillas. Al final ella había recibido un último golpe en el estómago que la hizo retroceder varios pasos y se mantuvo de pie sólo unos momentos antes de verme caminar hacia ella con una curva en los labios, el aire le comenzó a faltar y agachó la cabeza como si esperara que la fuera a ejecutar con misericordia de ser una batalla real.

—¿Cansada ya, princesa? —Ella hizo un tremendo esfuerzo por mantener su respiración constante y se puso roja cuando el aire le faltó, necesitaba dar las bocanadas alocadas que quería acallar. Di unos pasos hasta ella con una sonrisa en los labios y le levanté el rostro con la mano—. A lo mejor deberíamos dejarlo para mañana.

—No, sólo necesito descansar —aseguró con un asentimiento de cabeza y la cola alta que amarraba el cabello de la realeza se meció en el aire con ligereza—. Sólo eso, descansar. Quiero descansar.

Pero puse mala cara mientras dejaba de sostenerle el mentón y Bra tuvo miedo de mi reacción, la respiración se le normalizó a causa del susto.

—No hagas eso —antes de que me preguntará el qué con el ceño fruncido, me incorporé para responderle—, no intentes probar nada. Estás tratando de conseguir lo que se hace en una vida, en unas cuantas semanas. Es imposible, princesa.

La chica híbrida estuvo a punto de replicarme hasta que no encontró un argumento y pasó del arrebatamiento a la decepción en cosa de segundos, pero bastó para que dejara la tontería de forzarse a pelear en las ligas que no le pertenecían. Aquello sólo la haría amargarse, tanto como cuando a mí me habían degradado de rango del verde al amarillo, y eso sólo te llevaba a tomar malas decisiones. Ya comenzaba a tener temor a lo que me había metido al comer la manzana de Desconocido. Le di la espalda con la cabeza gacha al pensar en la fruta dorada y caminé a donde había dejado mi armadura en la esquina opuesta. En la mitad del trayecto miré fugazmente hacia arriba, nadie se encontraba en las gradas que coronaban toda la instalación de las cámaras de entrenamiento, sólo unos soldados recorrían los pasillos que conectaban unas salas de las otras pero jamás se aventuraron a dedicarnos más que una simple mirada.

—Continuaremos mañana, híbrida —le dije mientras tomaba la armadura y la daba vueltas con las manos para alinearla con mi cuerpo para ponérmela con un sólo movimiento—. Necesitas descansar. El rey Trunks estará molesto si te entrego con el cuerpo magullado.

—Pero…—«No quiero descansar porque soy una tonta», pensé que diría si tuviese las agallas de replicar una tontería más y cuando me volteé hacia ella, con la armadura puesta, Bra seguía sentada sobre el suelo y con un semblante triste.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —intenté sonar molesto pero lo que salió fue más bien divertido. Bra no pareció darse cuenta de la diferencia y su desilusión fue más grave. La híbrida bajó la cabeza y sólo la subió cuando estuve de vuelta con ella, parado frente a su cuerpo. Instintivamente levantó unos de sus brazos hasta que su mano llegó a la altura de las mías y me miró fijo a los ojos mientras aceptaba ayudarla ponerse de pie.

Bra se impulsó como un resorte y quedó a un paso de mí, la gravedad ligeramente aumentada la hacía tiritar por el esfuerzo y el cansancio, e hizo grandes esfuerzos para ponerse a sonreír sin que la fatiga se le pusiera en medio. Le dolía el cuerpo y la cabeza le daba botes con cada paso que daba, seguramente yo habría estado igual antes de comer la manzana de Desconocido durante un entrenamiento de alto rendimiento para los clase alta. Pero ya había comido de la fruta y podía hacerlo, aunque a un alto costo. La princesa tendría que conseguir lo mismo pero sin la manzana, no debía ser esclava de nadie.

Como le costaba mucho trabajo caminar y mantenerse erguida al mismo tiempo, la sujeté por los antebrazos y mi cercanía la hizo sonreír aturdida. Habría jurado que todo el amor que le tenía a Zarbon se había esfumado por completo, aunque su recuerdo todavía la hacía enfadar, y se abrazó de mí en un arranque de alivio. No pude evitar sonreírme cuando le palmeé la cabeza con suavidad y la encerraba entre mis brazos. Bra se estremeció un poco y cerró los ojos apoyada en mi pecho, se sentía feliz y amada, y no podía evitar sentirme emocionado.

—¡Vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —la intrusa llegó con la cola meneándose en el aire, arisca, y Bra le dedicó una mirada cansada, y no objetó cuando me adelanté a ella para ocultarla tras mi cuerpo. Pepper sonrió al ver a la princesa tambalearse cuando mi abrazo dejó de sostenerla.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? —le dije mientras me encaminaba hacia ella hasta quedar frente a frente, aspirando lo que ella exhalaba, desafiándonos. Pepper me sonrió con los dientes blancos y se mordió el labio inferior, la iba escoltando un puñado de hombres que ella había nombrado como su escolta pero no eran más que compañeros de taberna, todos de clase baja—. La princesa entrena.

—No la veo entrenar, vi que estaba cómodamente en tus brazos como un bebé, incapaz de levantarse por sí misma —Pepper le dedicó una mirada lasciva a la chica que intentaba escuchar nuestras palabras disminuidas pero sólo lograba intuir lo mal que se veía la situación. Las gradas que se situaban sobre a la cámara comenzaban a llenarse conforme se iba corriendo la voz que la sonrisa sangrienta de Pepper iba a visitar a la princesa y acudían a mirar a través del techo transparente—. ¿Tanto te agrada, Raditz? ¿Una debilucha como ella te parece más atractiva que cualquiera de las guerreras de verdad?

Puse mala cara cuando comprendí que no podía rebatirle nada, el ser reina en espera la había puesto más presumida que antes e intocable, aun cuando Trunks no la quisiera como tal. Si el rey no la protegía, habría más adeptos a ella por ser de casta pura y sin duda irían a protegerla como su verdadera reina. Pepper me acarició un pectoral con las yemas de los dedos y Bra hizo de sus ojos dos líneas delgadas de desconfianza mientras intentaba dar un paso hacia adelante. No lo hizo y yo di un paso hacia atrás ante el tacto que no me pareció agradable.

—Lo sabía —me murmuró con el ceño fruncido mientras me rodeaba y se encaminaba hacia Bra, su escolta intentó aproximarse también pero los alejé con una mirada iracunda. Cuando me volteé a verlas, Pepper se había parado a un lado de la princesa y la tomaba del mentón con una mano, su cola ondeaba en el aire. No me acerqué más que unos míseros pasos, ya no podía echar a Pepper más de lo que había intentado, le había fallado a Bra y había favorecido a la nueva reina—. Veo que tienes serios problemas con tu entrenamiento, princesa. ¿Te gustaría que te enseñara algunos movimientos?

Imaginé que Pepper quería tomarla del pelo y ponerla de rodillas como si se tratara de una muñeca, pero sólo me limité a apretar tanto las manos como la mandíbula, imposibilitado de hacer más por alejar a Pepper de Bra, y la pequeña híbrida la miró como si fuera un insulto tenerla al frente. Pero la insultada ahí según Pepper era Pepper. La niña había sido la consentida de la realeza durante toda su vida, Vegeta la había consentido y ahora Trunks la seguía consintiendo. Los hombres que la rodeaban la cuidaban como si fuera el cristal azul y el que no peleara como le era correspondido por sangre, no era un insulto como sí lo era en los tiempos de Tarble.

—Fuera de la cámara—le respondió con los ojos fijos y las palabras contenidas—, tú no eres la reina todavía, _Sonrisasangrienta_. Pero yo sí soy la princesa y estoy por sobre ti.

De haber podido golpearla, Pepper sin duda la habría callado de esa forma, pero aún no se había ganado a Trunks y no podía arriesgarse. Comencé a reír y me crucé de brazos a unos cinco pasos de donde estaban ellas. Pepper no tuvo más remedio que sonreírle vagamente y aceptar el insulto pero no iba a dejarlo como si nada. Se alejó de ella un paso, con las manos en la cintura y sonriéndole mostrando los dientes limpios. Ya no iría a soportar ese apodo que antaño le gustaba, Reina era el que quería, y Pepper prometió llenar de sangre las bocas de aquellos que la llamaran así.

Le dio un vistazo a las gradas que a esa altura ya se encontraban llenas de soldados deseosos de ver luchar a las dos guerreras de la familia real y Pepper sonrió con malicia.

—He decidido que sí te ayudaré a entrenar, niñita —dijo tan fuerte como le fue posible sin llegar a gritar y las gradas se callaron de los murmullos que la sumergían para escuchar atentos—, te propongo un enfrentamiento ante todos los soldados que quieran ver a la reina y a la princesa probarse en un duelo singular, como en los viejos tiempos. Es más, estoy segura que al rey de reyes le encantará esa idea —el murmullo generalizado de los hombres de las gradas aprobaban aquella idea y la celebraban abiertamente, fruncí el ceño e intenté acercármeles para detener aquella tontería pero ya no había nada que detuviera a la guerrera pura. Ese combate estaba pensado sólo para humillar a la princesa y Pepper me miró cuando estuve cerca, siguió hablando al público mirándome a mí—. Estoy segura de que Raditz me ha enseñado un par de movimientos, muchos de los que sé me los ha enseñado él también —bromeó tratando de sonar alentadora y el ruido de las gradas se hizo ensordecedor con comentarios obscenos. Antes de irse se inclinó un tanto para dirigirse a Bra con la mandíbula apretada—. Te destruiré, híbrida.

Bra no pudo levantar la cabeza para mirarla como si estuviera hipnotizada por lo que tenía al frente, pero en realidad miraba sin ver. Pepper sonrió al probar su mutismo y retrocedió hasta el panel para normalizar la gravedad y devolverle la movilidad a la princesa. Luego partió a la esquina para sacarse la armadura de combate que traía sólo para demostrarle a los guerreros de las gradas que le estaba dando la ventaja a la pequeña princesa, todo para condimentar la humillación.

Aproveché el alejamiento de la reina guerrera para acercarme a la princesa con rapidez, asustado de lo que podía suceder de ese encuentro. Esperaba que alguien le fuera a comentar lo que iba a suceder al rey directamente y que el mismo Trunks detuviera la tontería que yo no había podido frenar. Pepper podía ser una altanera con todos pero jamás iría a estar en contra de su rey y esposo.

—No tienes por qué pelear con Pepper, Bra, es sólo una guerrera sin importancia, todavía no es reina —le dije con una mano sobre su brazo delgado. Pero la princesa salió de su hipnosis para encararme con los ojos lilas que le había heredado de su madre, sentí el miedo que tenía. Se encontraba cansada por el entrenamiento que le había dado, tenía heridas y moretones, y no lograba concebir que tuviera un gramo de energía para hacerle frente a la renovada Pepper, con su experiencia en la batalla y facilidades en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Debo hacerlo —me dijo con testarudez e intentó por todos sus medios dar un paso hacia delante, ya no era la gravedad que le impedía moverse sino que el miedo. Intenté ayudarla pero la princesa se negó—, de una u otra forma me va a humillar. Si no peleo seré cobarde como mi tío.

—Te va a derrotar, no pienses en la humillación. Pepper te destrozará sin piedad —intenté hacerla entrar en razón—. Le diremos que tienes que descansar y que lucharás después, así le daremos tiempo a tu hermano para que se dé por enterado. Trunks jamás lo permitiría.

Pero la princesa me calló con una mirada que rozaba la tranquilidad, detrás de ese semblante el miedo se había apoderado de cada uno de sus músculos y no pudo sonreírme. Tampoco pude hacerlo cuando me puso una palma en la mejilla antes de alejarse de mí para dirigirse al centro de la sala del entrenamiento donde Pepper la esperaba. La seguí con la mirada hasta que estuvo cercana a detenerse y miré a las gradas con el ceño fruncido, no había manera de que supiera que uno de los soldados había ido en busca del rey, había tantas cabezas que dudaba poder contarlas a todas. Arrugué la nariz con indignación cuando volví a mirar a la Reina y a la Princesa, de ser Pepper simplemente _Sonrisasangrienta_ habría parado esa pelea sin pensarlo, quizás hasta pelear en lugar de Bra. Pero Pepper ya no era la que sangraba por la boca, era una reina que esperaba por la regencia y ya no miraba con buenos ojos a la princesa.

Bra adoptó una posición de pelea, la primera que se enseña cuando se aprende a combatir y la que se consideraba como la más novata, y Pepper se largó a reír. El guerrero abandonaba esas posturas cuando se acostumbrara a pelear y adoptaba el estilo que lo caracterizaba, pero Bra era como una niña que recién había empezado a caminar y no descubría su estilo todavía. Tuve que apartar la mirada cuando las gradas respondieron a las burlas sutiles de la nueva reina y me imaginé lo que pasaba por la mente de la híbrida en esos momentos, seguramente no sabía qué era tan gracioso.

En esos momentos me arrepentí de haber sido tan duro con ella en el entrenamiento previo y escuché que los gritos de aliento de las gradas lentamente muriendo lentamente en mi mente, hasta que fueron un murmullo lejano.

* * *

Con una mano en la garganta, Bardock se incorporó de un salto y aspiró con importantes bocanadas de aire, tan ahogado como agitado. No reconoció la habitación en la que se encontraba y deslizó las sábanas que lo cubrían hasta el pecho con un movimiento rápido, todavía estaba mareado por su despertar. Tragó saliva espesa y descubrió un toque sanguinario en su paladar, de su boca corría un hilo de sangre y se pasó dos dedos por sus labios para verlos teñidos de rojo. Su cuerpo tiritó con ansia, sus fuerzas estaban renovadas y se sentía hambriento. Miró la habitación cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, vio ventanas que estaban cubiertas por mantos oscuros y polvorientos, y le urgió dar un paseo. Se incorporó de la cama con un movimiento torpe, sentía las piernas entumecidas y comprendió que no se había movido por mucho tiempo.

Al llegar a la ventana más cercana y tomar de una punta la cortina, una nube de polvo se formó a su alrededor y le picó la nariz con insistencia. Bardock gruñó con fastidio y le dio un vistazo rápido al exterior, a la espera de discernir si era de noche o de día. Una luna redonda y amarillenta lo saludó desde lo alto del cielo claro, todo el vello de Bardock se erizó cuando la contempló y apartó la vista de forma violenta, antes que los rayos de luna lo terminaran por hipnotizar por completo. «El planeta Vegeta no tiene luna», pensó con terror antes de poder voltearse a mirarla otra vez, tiritando como lo hacía antes de transformarse, pero la luna no le permitía cambiar. Un ruido alertó a Bardock desde el pasillo y dejó el manto en su lugar, temeroso de que su lujuria lo llevara a mirar otra vez.

El pasillo le pareció vulgar, de una delicadeza extranjera, pero polvorienta y de poca luz. Su estado casi famélico lo hizo ignorar el ruido que lo había llevado ahí en primer lugar y se dedicó a buscar algún alimento en aquel castillo lúgubre. El corredor era eterno y de pronto una luz tenue le indicó lo que sería el final, lo hizo dar pasos más alargados. Cuando ingresó en la habitación, la visión de cuencos llenos de manzanas doradas repartidos por todas las mesas lo hicieron congelarse en la puerta, la luz que lo había atraído venía de ellas. Parecía que allí se daría un festín pero en vez de carne y bebidas alcohólicas, se servían las manzanas doradas que hasta ese momento no pensaba que existían. También las acompañaban manzanas rojas y en menor cantidad verdes, y que a Bardock le dio la impresión que serían doradas después, sólo necesitaban tiempo y brujería.

—¿Te gustan las manzanas, capitán? Puedes comer una si deseas —la habitación pareció hablarle con una voz femenina y Bardock apretó la mandíbula para buscar la fuente de esa voz, una mujer alienígena lo miraba desde la penumbra—. Come, Bardock.

Pero a Bardock le daban nauseas. Su color dorado era tentador pero de seguro eran tan tóxicas como bellas, yo mismo había clamado haber caído enfermo luego de haber comido una y el recuerdo de la visión en Qeledis lo hacía pensar en un árbol putrefacto hecho de los huesos de los muertos.

—¿De dónde vienen esas manzanas? —cuestionó él, sintiéndose tonto al rehusarse a comer una fruta tan inofensiva como una manzana, teniendo tanta hambre como la que tenía. La alienígena sonrió mostrando unos dientes felinos y sus orejas puntiagudas lo hicieron retroceder, su visión tan extranjera le producía rechazo.

—De los hombres que se las comen —dijo simplemente mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos cruzados—, todos están muertos, Bardock, no te preocupes, la sangre y las entrañas de los muertos son las que las hacen tan poderosas —aquello último lo hizo sentirse enfermo, imaginaba que debajo de la cáscara brillante y hermosa se escondía una podredumbre asquerosa—. La muerte es el sacrificio más poderoso de todos.

—Eso es una mentira —dijo Bardock con una sonrisa fugaz—, Raditz comió una y sigue vivo. Se hizo más fuerte con la ayuda de la manzana y aunque intentó matarlo, logró sobrevivir.

La mujer sonrió otra vez, paseándose por la habitación lo más cercana a las paredes como le era posible, Bardock no supo si lo hacía por miedo a él o porque le gustaba moverse a través la oscuridad.

—El que no haya muerto todavía no significa que no lo hará después. Las manzanas siempre reclamarán la vida después de conceder los favores de los hombres —los labios de Bardock comenzaron a temblar con repugnancia al escucharla hablar y tuvo el deseo de cortarle el cuello antes de que siguiera haciéndolo, pero cuando intentó levantar su brazo hacia ella sólo consiguió extender la palma de la mano, y todos sus miembros temblaron queriendo responderle—. No puedes moverte, ¿verdad? Me lo temía, debes comer un poco, debes estar hambriento.

Pero el capitán sabía que no era eso, quería obligarlo a comer para condenarlo a morir como me habían condenado a mí. Ya no tendría hijos y lo habían dejado sin futuro, Goten era el único que le iba quedando, Gohan estaba muy lejos como para saberse su continuación. Su última misión en el mundo era guiar a Trunks hacia la victoria, luego podría descansar y morir en paz pero aún no era su tiempo. Aun no lo era.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Trunks? —La tipa volvió a sonreír y Bardock se contuvo de gritarle una maldición con un gruñido sonoro.

—Él no te necesita más, te encerró aquí y te olvidó—le dijo con un movimiento de labios ondulado, Bardock afiló la mirada con ambas manos colgándole en los costados, sin poder moverse—. Aunque la muchachita rubia… Ella te visita muy a menudo, casi a diario preguntando si despertarás a tiempo. Te habla por unos minutos y luego vuelve a preguntar cuándo despertarás.

Pero por más que intentara recordar a Marron, Bardock fallaba en recordarla más allá de una chica con el pelo rubio y cara borrada en sus memorias. El esfuerzo lo hizo agachar la cabeza, apretar la mandíbula y gruñir mientras mostraba las encías. Sólo recordaba a Trunks, el rey que lo había olvidado en el encierro porque ya no le convenía tenerlo en coma. Bardock negó con la cabeza una vez más para mirar a su captora, esa alienígena felina que rondaba las manzanas doradas. La tipa había tomado una de las manzanas normales y la había mordido, y un chorro dulzón le bajó hasta el mentón. La alienígena sonrió mientras masticaba la tierna piel de la fruta en la boca y por un momento, Bardock logró ver los trozos dentro de ella. Afinó la mirada con desconfianza pero una insinuación de sonrisa revoloteó en sus labios duros, la captora le arrojó la manzana mordida describiendo una parábola antes de caer sobre la palma de la mano extendida de él. Bardock no se percató que ya tenía la libertad de moverse otra vez y le dio un mordisco a la manzana en el mismo lugar donde ella la había mordido.

La mujer sonrió de vuelta y se perdió por el pasillo, sumergiéndose en la oscuridad como si se tratara de un mar de tinieblas. Bardock la siguió mientras botaba el corazón de la manzana al suelo.

—¿Dónde está Trunks? —Volvió a preguntar mi padre siguiendo a la chica por el pasillo, una risa le respondió y se multiplicó al rebotar en las paredes—. Necesito volver, él me necesita. Trunks me necesita.

—El rey de reyes no te necesita para morir —murmuró ella dando un vistazo hacia atrás apenas ladeando la cabeza y Bardock dejó de sonreír por un momento, Trunks no iría a morir mientras él estuviera despierto y viviendo—, él ya está caminando por su senda al infierno.

—¿A qué te refieres? —La voz le sonó contenida pero no se atrevió a decir algo más o incluso alterarse.

—¿Lo has visto morir, no es así? Es sólo que no lo quieres creer —aquello no tenía sentido alguno para Bardock y gruñó sonoramente antes de dar unos pasos para quedar a su lado, podía imaginarse su cuello entre sus manos. Una bastaba para envolverla completa y apenas cerrar el puño, la alienígena ya no existiría—, sé que lo has hecho. Trunks está recostado sobre unas baldosas y su sangre se arrastra lentamente por las grietas hasta lamerle las mejillas. Sus ojos están abiertos pero no hay rastro de sus pupilas. Y su asesino, Bardock, dime quién es su asesino.

—No lo sé —la mujer se volteó hacia él y caminó dos pasos hasta quedar sólo a uno de Bardock, sus ojos felinos le sonrieron con somnolencia—, no lo sé. Mientes. Trunks no morirá, no si puedo impedirlo.

—¿Y cómo piensas impedirlo si estás acá? No puedes frenar algo que ya está escrito…

La voz de la mujer se vio interrumpido por un quejido cuando Bardock le cerró su cuello con una mano rápida, ella se retorció dando manotazos y patadas pero ninguno de sus golpes llegó a tocarlo, su brazo extendido le daba una distancia suficiente para prevenir aquel golpeteo molesto de un moribundo.

—No creo en el destino, no creo que esté escrito y sí voy a impedir la muerte de Trunks porque para eso me dieron este poder —le gruñó mientras ella daba una bocanada de dolor y una lágrima le rodó por la mejilla. Su sufrimiento le erizaba los vellos y por sus labios se le formó una sonrisa.

—No puedes —dijo ella con la poca energía que le iba quedando y Bardock tuvo que acercarla un poco para poder escucharla—, no puedes luchar contra las sombras. Los ojos que no pueden ver en la oscuridad no sirven para derrotarlo.

Bardock rió con ganas.

—¿Derrotar a quién?

—A un desconocido.

* * *

Marron caminó guiada por el sonido de la espada cortando el aire, el filo sacaba un rumor suave como el de un látigo y se agitaba con rapidez en todas las direcciones, hacia donde el rey de muchos mundos imaginaba que venía su contrincante. Al principio no lo vio porque estaba cruzando el pasillo, más allá en el patio que no tenía muchos colores, en el aire libre donde la brisa le refrescaba la piel luego de un arduo entrenamiento. De esos que casi no disfrutaba porque nadie en su reino lo dejaba respirar. Goten fue el primero en mirarla, siempre lograba saber cuándo venía y en qué dirección y eso ya le comenzaba a parecer extraño, pero logró sonreírle con timidez. El nieto del capitán comatoso estaba comiendo una fruta con la espalda apoyada en la muralla mientras veía a Trunks culminar su entrenamiento con la espada, Goten no participaba en esos momentos para no salir cortado. Cuando el menor le sonrió de vuelta de una de sus mejillas sobresalía un bulto y Marron se rió quedamente. Fue entonces cuando el movimiento de la espada cesó y la rubia se volteó a mirar al rey, quien la miraba también.

Trunks no llevaba nada puesto en el torso y traía un sudor ligero en los músculos pero Marron no apartó la mirada ni se sintió avergonzada. Ambos se sonrieron con ganas.

—Una sirvienta me necesita —avisó el menor mientras se retiraba al pasillo, no mentía, la había sentido con su don de ver sin ojos y que Trunks lo atribuía a su buen oído. Esa mentira había sacado de muchos problemas al pequeño Goten y de las preguntas curiosas del rey.

Por su puesto que la sirvienta sonrió al verlo venir y caminaron juntos hasta estar más alejados, la reputación de Goten y su buena relación con cualquier fémina, sirvienta o guerrera, era conocida por todos y cada una lo recibía con una sonrisa en los labios y los brazos extendidos.

El rey de reyes rió con suavidad y la cabeza gacha, enterrando la punta de su espada en la baldosa de piedra. El metal chilló un ruido agudo pero no molesto y se observaron por varios momentos, esperando que el otro dijera algo. Bastó con que Marron apartara sus ojos negros para que Trunks se acercara a grandes zancadas hacia ella, la espada que había estado apenas enterrada en la baldosa se precipitó al suelo y estuvo vibrando largo rato sin que su portador le hiciera caso. Le tapó las orejas con sus manos y se acercó a ella tanto como pudo, sin aguantarse las ganas de besarla. Existían muchos ojos y orejas en el palacio pero muchas historias también de reyes que amaban a mujeres que no eran sus reinas, el único que había salido de la regla había sido su padre al escoger a la que amaba como su reina.

Marron suspiró, todo el enojo que le había profesado se había esfumado pero sólo cuando la otra estaba lejos. Sabía que Pepper no había visitado la recámara del rey como era propio de la reina, lo sabía porque ella misma se había apoderado de ese privilegio, y Trunks solía esquivar todos los intentos de la de la boca sangrienta para conquistarlo. El que no tuviera la regencia lo hacía más fácil, no tenía un cupo en el consejo y aunque podía acudir las audiencias su lugar era en los escalones de abajo, a un lado de Bra, mientras que Marron por su calidad de consejera podía permanecer al lado del trono, lugar que le pertenecía a los ojos del rey.

Sólo Goten presenciaba sus encuentros fuera de la habitación del rey, aunque Trunks tenía la sospecha que su madre estaba bien enterada de sus preferencias. Ya casi no le importaba el que todos lo supieran, lo único que realmente importaba era el que Pepper no se diera por enterada de la situación con la rubia.

—Mi reina —le susurró él con una sonrisa en los labios, Marron suspiró otra vez, el saberse su reina era una fantasía que la había desvelado de niña, cuando no gozaba de la belleza que la había hecho florecer durante la adolescencia, y aunque a los ojos de todos sus hombres ella no era más que una chatarra, nada le importaba.

La garganta de Goten se aflojó para dar paso a una tos fingida y Trunks se separó de ella con rapidez, se alejó lentamente hacia su espada y la recogió del suelo, el soldado no se hizo esperar. Marron estaba ahí y aquello no le resultó del todo extraño al intruso, la visión de Vegeta con su androide detrás hizo estremecer al mensajero. Marron era lo que para Vegeta representaba Número 18 pero con Trunks el trato era distinto, muy a diferencia con Vegeta, Trunks sí gustaba de su compañía.

—¡Mi rey! —El soldado llegó tan exaltado que Trunks tuvo la impresión de que había corrido demasiado y se volteó hacia él con una sonrisa que en esos momentos le costaba mucho reprimir. Marron estaba a su lado como siempre y juntó sus manos a la espera de escuchar su mensaje, sin intervenir como era su costumbre, porque no le correspondía. El rey de reyes le puso las manos sobre los brazos del soldado y lo instó a tranquilizarse.

—¡Calma! ¿Qué es lo que te sucede, soldado? —Pero el soldado no se calmó como le había ordenado y Trunks le ofreció una sonrisa a cambio, su mensajero no estaría tranquilo hasta dar sus noticias, cargaba con dos, pero había algo que no lo hacía reaccionar. La imagen de Vegeta lo hacía tiritar, el padre del rey habría matado al mensajero de no gustarle su mensaje, y estaba seguro que no le iría a gustar en nada al hijo—. Ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme?

—Hay noticias de Tomma, señor —expuso el mensajero intentando formular la sonrisa que a Trunks se le había ido—, el mensaje no decía mucho para que Freezer no lo oyera pero —el soldado se interrumpió a sí mismo para tragar saliva—, pero dice que sí. El mensaje es un simple «sí».

La sonrisa que lo había abandonado por un momento volvió a donde permanecía y Trunks tuvo que dejar de observar al mensajero para ocultarle la alegría que ese sí significaba. Miró a su consejera con ansías y la curva tímida de ella le hizo entrever al soldado que era algo realmente positivo, y los tres sonrieron. El rey de reyes se permitió un arrebato y se abrazó de la rubia con efusividad, pero duró poco porque tenían testigos y Goten se vio atraído por las risas furtivas. Se alejó de la sirvienta como si estuviera acechando al rey, con pasos que intentaban ser silenciosos, para no interrumpir el intercambio de información.

—¿Dijo cuándo volverá? —El mensajero estaba vez no sabía la respuesta y movió la cabeza en forma negativa con lentitud, como si temiera de la reacción del rey, pero Trunks apartó la mirada un tanto desilusionado—. Está bien, puedes irte ahora. Ya has hecho mucho al darme ese mensaje.

Pero el soldado temió cuando su señor le dio la espalda y murmuró unas palabras tímidas con la intención que se detuviera pero sólo la rubia lo miró con las cejas levantadas. Su voz dulce y casi tímida le llamó a lo lejos.

—¿Quieres decir algo más? —Le preguntó la híbrida de androide con curiosidad y fue sólo entonces cuando Trunks se volteó a verlo por segunda vez, sorprendido de que eso no fuera todo. El soldado agitó la cabeza de arriba y abajo con rapidez.

—La Reina —expuso y Marron frunció las cejas con molestia, era la primera vez que el soldado la veía enfadada, y al rey de reyes, temeroso—. Está enfrentándose con la princesa en un combate singular, mi rey. Me temo que está fuera de protocolo porque la princesa estaba entrenándose con su guardia en una cámara cuando la Reina llegó. Pensé que el rey quería saberlo…

—¡Qué! —la voz repentina de Goten apareció por detrás del soldado y el mensajero se sobresaltó al sentirse acorralado, Trunks le dedicó una mirada seria, rozando el enfado, aquello no estaba bien y no debía ocurrir al menos hasta que Bra alcanzara un nivel apropiado. Eso no estaba planeado.

—¿Hace cuánto que está pasando eso? —Aunque el rey de muchos mundos sonara calmo, el soldado sabía que no lo iría a estar por mucho tiempo.

—Un par de minutos —el hombre se encogió de hombros, quizás la primera noticia debía ser la segunda—, quince minutos a lo mejor.

Trunks intercambió una mirada con su amigo de la infancia y bastó eso para que Goten corriera por el pasillo sabiendo exactamente a dónde debía dirigirse y nadie le preguntó cómo lo sabía, eso no tenía importancia. Trunks se quedó un rato más para despedir al soldado y ponerse algo apropiado antes de enfrentarse a la furia de su esposa, Marron lo observó silenciosa.

—¡Está loca! —La voz de Marron resonó en su cabeza con enfado cuando el rey se ponía la armadura que había abandonado y envainaba la espada en su espalda. Trunks bien sabía cómo era su esposa, no le había hablado mucho pero conocía sus historias.

—Eso lo sé, Marron —empezó el rey de reyes mientras se ponía la capa en las hombreras, su rojo combinó con el rojo del vestido de ella—, y por el bien de todos, espero que esté muerta para cuando termine la guerra.

* * *

**Nota de la Autorísima:** Holo, creo que ya me acostumbré a escribir capítulos de 10 mil palabras y eso me tiene muy contenta.

Creo que pasaron muchas cosas en esta entrega, Raditz ya está mostrándose abiertamente dulce con ella y toma a pecho lo que le hacen a la princesita :3 Trunks y Marron me encantaron, acabo de terminar su escena momentos antes de empezar esta nota, digamos que están calentitos, recién salidos del horno :D Y el personaje que lidera la compañía Bastarda no es más ni nada menos Número 17, ¿a que pensaban que lo iba a malgastar? Su aparición estaba pronosticada pero no como el líder de un ejército espantoso, era más bien solitario, y cuando surgió la idea del ejército ahora amigo de Trunks no se me ocurrió mejor personaje que él. Y más aún si quiere liberar a su hermana de Brolly :3 Lo amé :D! Y Nail, tenía pensado que fuera Piccolo pero no sé, me dio un no sé qué cuando pensé que él estaba en la Tierra y no en Namekusei, así que lo reemplacé por alguien igual jajaja Y por último pero no menos importante, Bardock, ¿dónde estará? ¿Quién es esa Sue? jajaja la maltrató así que es un mal erradicado xDD

Muchas gracias a los comentarios del capítulo anterior de JazminM, Prl16, UGGLYTRUTH, AlexanderMan, asaia16 y Sybilla's Song; los amo! :D

Muchos abrazos temblorosos por los sismitos de hoy, RP.


	36. El trono de hollín

**36**

**El trono de hollín**

* * *

Pepper había tomado a la princesa por las piernas cuando la vio escapar y le hizo describir dos círculos cuando ella se puso a girar agarrada de los tobillos de Bra. Después la arrojó y la hija de Vegeta fue a parar al suelo con fuerza. La pequeña princesa gateó por las baldosas cuando sintió que Pepper se le acercaba a pasos pausados, estaba aguantándose las ganas que tenía de llorar pero el miedo en su rostro era algo que difícilmente podía reprimir y yo la seguía por la periferia de la sala sin saber qué más hacer por ella. Bra intentó levantarse con los codos pero uno de sus brazos estaba manchado con su sangre y gimió de dolor cuando se resbaló de vuelta al suelo, antes de poder dar el impulso que la llevaría a pararse. Instintivamente buscó a Pepper con la mirada y su sonrisa de satisfacción la hizo temblar.

—¿Ya estás destrozada o puedes seguir peleando, princesa? —Pepper le sonrió con ganas mientras seguía dando pasos para acercársele, Bra no pudo decir nada y simplemente la miró con el ceño fruncido. Imaginaba que deseaba decir que estaba acabada y que ya no podía seguir, pero eso era peor que la derrota— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te corté la lengua?

Y sin decir más, la reina que no disfrutaba la regencia corrió hacia la princesa con rapidez y Bra se paralizó por el miedo de verla venir dispuesta a golpearla otra vez. Aflojé los músculos por la impresión cuando Pepper se paraba a un paso de la princesa y dirigía su puño hacia la cabeza lila, y Bra desapareció de mi vista. Se había agachado antes de que el golpe le aterrizara en la cara y sonreí con gusto, después de varios minutos en los que la hija de Vegeta se había esmerado en recibir todos los golpes de la nueva reina, la chiquilla recién comenzaba a reaccionar. Las gradas también reaccionaron y dieron una exclamación profunda, Pepper los miró con enfado.

La respuesta de la reina falsa no se hizo esperar y alzó una pierna para darle una patada a la chiquilla híbrida que se había encogido en el suelo, sin poder levantarse por la sorpresa de haberla esquivado. La bota de Pepper dejó un hueco en el suelo pero Bra no estuvo ahí para recibirla, rodó por las baldosas para esquivarla una segunda vez y se impulsó con la ayuda del miedo para salir corriendo de ahí. Pepper gritó una maldición.

—¿Es esta la herencia de Vegeta? ¿Una chica que sólo huye? ¡Quédate aquí y pelea! —La musculosa Pepper extendió los brazos hacia los lados y la multitud sobre nuestras cabezas simplemente calló. Bra se detuvo cuando estuvo varios pasos lejos de su cuñada y la miró con resentimiento.

—Si me quedo me golpearás —le dijo con simpleza y muchos rieron más por el tono que por su contenido, era una niña. Una sonrisa revoloteó en mis labios cuando a Pepper se le endureció el rostro, a punto de enloquecer por la híbrida. Pero cuando se puso a sonreír confiadamente, dejé de hacerlo, y caminé por el perímetro de la sala de entrenamiento otra vez, siempre quedando alineado con la princesa.

Bra me miró furtivamente y Pepper aprovechó ese momento de desconcentración para lanzarse contra ella, contuve un grito cuando vi esa escena espantosa. La nueva reina se había deslizado por las baldosas con la espalda y se detuvo cuando estuvo debajo de la híbrida.

—Entonces tengo que dejarte quieta —y Pepper le dio una patada certera en la rodilla que tenía más cercana, el grito de dolor no se hizo esperar, a Bra le habían quebrado la pierna.

—¡Princesa! —apenas di dos pasos hacia ellas cuando Pepper se levantó de un salto y me daba una mirada vanidosa, me detuve en seco. Tomó a Bra por el pelo y la hizo levantarse con fuerza, apoderándose de algunos mechones lilas y haciendo gemir de dolor a la princesa. Y fue entonces cuando Bra comenzó a llorar, su pierna estaba rota y Pepper la obligaba a pararse sobre ella.

Los hombres de las gradas ya no decían nada y el movimiento hacia la salida me sugería que muchos temían que los tildaran de traidores simplemente por ver la tortura que Pepper sometía a la hermana menor del rey de reyes. Apreté la mandíbula y fruncí el ceño, si bien la tradición hablaba de combates feroces y que muchas veces terminaban siendo mortales, no iría a ser partícipe de esas costumbres, y di el primer paso para detener esa carnicería.

—Creo que ya ha sido suficiente —mi voz surgió desde la fibra más profunda de mi ser pero Bra no supo escucharla y sólo se aferraba a la muñera de Pepper para no forzar su pierna herida. Al verla en ese estado sentí que se me quemaban las entrañas, estaba enfurecido con Pepper y conmigo mismo por no haber detenido esa pelea sin sentido—, este enfrentamiento se ha acabado.

—¿Y quién lo dice? ¿Tú? —su risa venenosa me hizo gruñir con rencor y movió la mano cerrada en el cabello de Bra hacia todos lados para hacerla gemir—. ¡Yo soy la reina! Tú no eres más que un clase baja que sedujo a la princesita para escalar en los rangos, ¿acaso crees que de verdad eres un guardia real? ¡Sólo eres una niñera!

En ese momento, Bra abrió los ojos que antes apretaba por el dolor y me miró sonrojada por el llanto. No pude controlarme más y salté hacia Pepper. Mi ataque inesperado hizo que soltara a la princesa para esquivar mi puño, la princesa chilló de dolor cuando su pierna tocó el suelo duro y me aventuré a mirarla de soslayo mientras me paraba delante de ella. La risa de Pepper no se hizo esperar y cuando me di vuelta ya la tenía en frente, paré sus golpes con la cara llena de sorpresa.

—Parece que la princesa comparte tus malos hábitos —me dijo mientras forcejeábamos, mis manos cubriendo sus puños, ella sonriendo y yo mostrando los dientes en un gruñido. Pepper me había conocido desde que era un chiquillo y estaba al tanto de mi pobre poder de pelea, pero eso era antes de la manzana dorada de Desconocido—, debes siempre mirar a tu oponente y no a tus compañeros, a menos que quieras terminar muerto por un descuido.

Le sonreí de lado con ansias y el forcejeo tendió a su lado mientras le estrujaba las manos bajo las mías, y cuando tuve mis brazos casi completamente extendidos, Pepper retrocedió y buscó zafarse de mí pero no se lo permití. Mi sonrisa se volvió una risa a boca cerrada cuando la obligué a ponerse de rodillas, adolorida y enfurecida. En un arranque de furia, la esposa de Trunks lanzó una patada para forzarme a defenderme y cuando liberé una de sus manos, Pepper contraatacó con un puño. Doblé el cuerpo hacia atrás para esquivarla pero me recibió con un golpe en el estómago, y aprovechó mi falta de aire para darme un puñetazo de lleno en la cara. Fue entonces cuando Bra despertó de su dolor y la escuché murmurar detrás de mí, a unos pasos de distancia.

Pepper se rió con burla.

—No puedo entenderte, Raditz —estaba tratando de que Bra la escuchara, de eso estaba seguro—, ¡odiabas a los híbridos! Siempre lo hiciste. Y ahora proteges a la híbrida de Vegeta…—hizo una pausa para endurecer su rostro— Me das asco.

—Di lo que quieras, me tiene sin cuidado —si bien en un principio me ofendió su comentario, hice todo lo posible por sonreír cuando me limpié el labio con el dorso de la mano, era poca la sangre que me había salido. Quise comprobar que Bra no había escuchado lo que Pepper había dicho pero no quise ser muy obvio. Había cosas del pasado que no quería que la princesa escuchara todavía.

El grito de Pepper me avisó que volvería a atacarme, emocionada de la pelea que prometía mucho más de lo que la princesa había hecho, y comenzó con puñetazos y luego con patadas. Varias veces la esquivaba, otras simplemente la paraba pero siempre ella iba marcando la pauta, haciéndome retroceder muchos pasos hacia atrás. Bra nos observó desde el suelo, ya no lloraba pero tenía hipo, y nos seguía con la mirada sin tener el valor de ver su rodilla fracturada y las lenguas oscuras que se estiraban por ambos lados de la pierna. Muchas veces tuve la intención de mirarla para comprobar cómo estaba, si se había desmayado o si seguía llorando, pero sabía que Pepper también esperaba que me distrajera con ella y simplemente forcé el oído. El dolor le había arrebatado el habla a la princesa y mi ansiedad por verla me traicionó.

Empujé a la reina falsa con un puñetazo en la cara y retrocedí dos pasos para aguardar, mis pupilas fueron las únicas que se movieron en ese intervalo y descubrí a la princesa más allá, en el suelo y con las piernas abiertas, como si estuviera aturdida. No dio indicios de darse cuenta de mi mirada y Pepper se burló de mi segunda equivocación durante la pelea. La guerrera pecaba de ser confiada y sólo podía reconocerme como el soldado de clase baja que habían degradado de rango, y sin pensarlo dos veces se elevó por sobre mi cabeza para darme un golpe a puño cerrado sin preocuparse de su defensa. El puño me llegó de lleno en la cara y me hizo dar un paso hacia atrás, con la cabeza mirando hacia el lado. Pepper celebró su hazaña con un sonrisa vanidosa y cuando estuvo dispuesta a darme con puño opuesto, sin siquiera enderezar la cabeza, le sostuve el antebrazo con sólo una de mis manos. La atraje hacia mi cuerpo al tiempo que la encaraba con un dedo de sangre coloreando mi mentón y una sonrisa en los labios. Le hice aterrizar mi codo en la nariz y no le dejé tiempo para reaccionar cuando la golpeé con un puño en la mejilla. Pepper se arrastró por el suelo hasta recorrer media sala, le sonreí con ganas cuando ella se movió aturdida dentro del pequeño cráter que había formado y de pronto la vi tiritar. Toda su boca se había llenado de sangre y las gotas iban formando un diminuto charco rojo bajo su cabeza. Instantáneamente las gradas encima de nuestras cabezas murmuraron el apodo que Pepper había jurado no llevar más.

La guerrera se sostuvo de sus rodillas y manos para ver sorprendida la manera que le brotaba la sangre, aunque intentara limpiársela con el guante la sangre volvía a salirle a borbotones y ella no comprendió qué era lo que se había roto para que fluyera de esa manera. Para cuando se incorporó yo ya había caminado hasta la princesa para esconderla detrás de mi cuerpo y ella me dedicó una mirada debajo de toda la maraña de pelo para disimular su boca sangrienta.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —me dijo incorporándose al fin, todavía con el pelo sobre su cara, pero al hablar escupía grandes cantidades de sangre. Tuve la decencia de mantenerme impasible ante tanta sangre y no burlarme como lo hicieron los guerreros de las gradas. Los comentarios silenciosos y los murmullos divertidos hicieron enloquecer a Pepper— ¡Te voy a matar! ¡No eres más que una basura, tú y esa princesita que tanto te esmeras en proteger!

Me puse rígido cuando comprendí que iría a volver a cargar hacia mí, enfurecida de la humillación de haberla degradado de Reina a _Sonrisasangrienta_. Las botas de mi sobrino me hicieron dar una mirada fugaz a la entrada y Pepper estuvo tentada a mirar también, pero sólo la voz de Goten consiguieron hacerla entrar en razón.

—¡Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí! —fue lo que atinó a decir el menor de los hijos de mi hermano y buscó a la princesa con ansiedad, la posición que teníamos en la sala del trono le sugirieron lo que estaba pasando y apretó la mandíbula con un enfado infinito.

Pepper se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de mí y observó a Goten con mala cara. La guerrera escupió otro poco de sangre a mis pies y me dedicó un semblante cargado de desprecio antes de salir de la sala dando empujones.

—Me las vas a pagar, Raditz, te lo juro. Tú y a esa niña malcriada.

Goten la siguió con los ojos mientras salía de la sala con la peor cara que tenía en su repertorio pero la guerrera pura apenas le regaló unos segundos de su concentración. El consejero del rey llevó la vista al suelo, tiritando de furia, antes de volverse a donde me encontraba con la princesa y nos observó interactuar con unos celos crecientes. Debía ser él que la consolara tiernamente después de haberla protegido, debería haber sido él quien se hincara a su lado con una sonrisa, debería haber sido él que le pasara el pulgar sobre la línea roja que le salía de la boca y recibir el abrazo de ella cuando la alzara en brazos. Bra me sonreía como jamás le había sonreído a él.

—Lo intenté, Raditz, de verdad que lo intenté…—me confesó como si tuviera culpa de que Pepper la hubiese retado y se abrazó de mi cuello para sentirse más segura de no caer y romperse la otra pierna.

—Lo hiciste bien, princesa —la animé y aunque no me creyó del todo, sonrió con su cara apaleada y se acurrucó lo mejor que pudo sobre mis pectorales.

Pasamos a un lado de mi sobrino y Goten nos siguió con las pupilas negras hasta que nos perdimos en el pasillo. Mi instinto maldito me obligó a mirarlo con desdén cuando estuve cercano a él y la princesa ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo, lo que fue aún más doloroso que mi vanidad. El hijo mejor de Kakarotto bajó la cabeza con pesar, apretando los labios con frustración y se quedó al centro de la sala de entrenamiento mientras todos los testigos se iban retirando con lentitud. Bra era la chica más deseada por el planeta y las colonias, por su belleza o por su calidad de heredera al trono, pero Goten simplemente la quería para él. La había visto crecer, primero con timidez y luego con ansias, y hacerla enojar era una tontería que tenía como objetivo confundirla. Ahora se arrepentía de haber perpetrado su plan con tanto esmero.

Goten siempre esperó que sus inseguridades lo llevaran a perder a la princesa por sus actitudes infantiles pero jamás hubiese esperado que la perdiera con alguien tan despreciable como su tío.

* * *

La figura de Pepper se delineó en el horizonte y Trunks gruñó enfadado mientras apuraba el paso para recriminarle la insolencia a la familia real, esa a la que ella no pertenecía en absoluto y que él no tenía las intenciones de incluir. Intuyó que Marron estaría apretando las uñas contra sus palmas, debajo de los puños, tan enfadada como él pero por distintas razones. El sólo hecho que sólo interactuaran le enojaba pero él poco podía hacer al respecto, podría decirle a Bardock que la matara en silencio si es que llegaba a despertar pero eso simplemente no era su modo de operar. Si Pepper debía morir, no iría a ser su orden por mucho que esperara que eso pasara.

La boca llena de sangre que goteaba por el mentón y resbalaba al suelo, manchando su pecho y vientre, le arrancó una sonrisa a Trunks y la rubia lo vio detenerse con una cara de satisfacción que no se explicó. El primer pensamiento del rey era que su hermana pequeña había apaleado a Pepper y la había dejado en las condiciones en las que la veía, pero eso era increíble al considerar el poder tremendo de la reina no regente, algo era sospechoso.

La guerrera disminuyó la cantidad de sus pasos cuando lo vio al final del pasillo, hasta el punto que dejó de caminar sin saber qué hacer para huir. Fue entonces que Trunks aprovechó su oportunidad de aproximarse, con Marron siempre guardando sus espaldas. Pepper no supo cómo borrar aunque fuera un poco su insolencia, la princesa no iría a contarle historias bonitas al rey y eso a ella no la favorecía en absoluto, por mucho que necesitara una paliza por lo malcriada y consentida que era. La reina no regente se apoyó sobre la muralla para esperar al rey, cabizbaja y malherida, para hacerle entrever su devoción con una posición mansa y la rubia carraspeó cuando la vio así. Trunks tuvo miedo de mirar hacia atrás.

—Estás herida —puntualizó sin detenerse a pensar que debía saludarla, la sangre en su boca le había quitado el enojo por el combate con Bra, pensaba que ella misma se había encargado de hacerle honor a su apodo. Pepper puso mala cara e instintivamente se pasó un guante por la comisura de los labios, la sangre había comenzado a brotar con más pereza pero sus dientes seguían teñidos. Marron puso mala cara cuando le pareció que era desagradable—. ¿Es verdad lo que dicen? ¿Retaste a mi hermana en combate?

Pepper arqueó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos y dejaba de apoyarse en la pared, con la cola desenrollada que les sugería que se había ofendido, y rodeó a Trunks con un pequeño ángulo. La guerrera no tuvo que preguntar para saber lo que el rey falsamente pensaba.

—Es verdad, pero no fue ella la que me golpeó sino su perro guardián —les dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y Trunks no pudo reprimir la cara de asombro al saberme bueno como él se negaba a creer—. La princesa está bien, bueno, al menos nada que el tanque de recuperación no pueda remediar.

El que aceptara abiertamente que había lastimado a Bra los irritó a los dos pero fue Marron la que captó la atención de la musculosa guerrera, quien la examinó como si no se hubiese percatado de ella antes. Los brazos fibrosos de ella se deshicieron del nudo y migraron hacia su cadera, y se dispuso a rodear al rey para mirarla con más atención. La cola surcaba el aire, enfadada, y Marron arrugó la nariz. Aquella cosa peluda no le traía más que escalofríos y el hecho de que tuviera vellos gruesos la hacía más repugnante todavía, y pensó en lo afortunada que era porque a Trunks le hubiesen cortado la suya después de nacer. El rey de reyes no mejoró su expresión cuando se volteó a verlas, el que Pepper sólo le hubiese propinado una golpiza menor a Bra no era del todo grave pero no podía volver a repetirse. Marron no debía estar ahí pero tampoco sonaba bien el que le pidiera que se quedara cuando le comunicaba que iría a enfrentar a Pepper.

—¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? —preguntó como si la rubia no estuviera presente y Marron se mostró visiblemente enfadada pero no habló, si Pepper quería matarla bien podía hacerlo en un movimiento y sólo debía esperar el momento preciso en el que no estuviera acompañada por el rey—. Es como tu sombra roja, siempre está contigo, mi rey. No entiendo.

El rey de reyes apretó la mandíbula pero no fue él quien respondió sino que la rubia.

—Soy consejera real —le respondió con el rostro descompuesto por el mal rato y Pepper la observó durante unos momentos más como si se tratara de una gata curiosa, meneando la cola por todos lados. Marron se preguntó si ella la vería como un pequeño ratón.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero esto no es la sala del consejo o la sala del trono, niña. Es el pasillo —puntualizó mientras dejaba de verla y la rubia frunció el ceño con ganas, Pepper acarició el cuello de la armadura real con las yemas de los dedos— ¿Por qué está ella aquí? Pensé que habías venido a regañarme, mi rey.

Por mucho que Pepper se esforzara de sonar encantadora, era violenta y mala mientras que Trunks buscaba la inocencia de Marron, sus manos suaves y sus caricias tiernas. El rey de reyes apartó sus dedos ásperos con una mano sobre su muñeca y la miró con el rostro endurecido, la reina falsa no se pudo creer el rechazo. Marron sonrió en silencio.

—Me has insultado —le dijo con el tono duro y el agarre con su mano lo era aún más, Pepper lo miró sorprendida y la impresión le había quitado el habla—, me insultaste cuando retaste a mi hermana a un combate cuando sabías que ella no es una buena luchadora. Pero no seré del todo duro contigo, le diste un escarmiento y eso la motivará a ser más tenaz con su entrenamiento que antes. Eso no se volverá a repetir, Pepper, o el castigo que te propinaré será más fuerte que un simple regaño. Ahora, lárgate, ve a la enfermería para que te curen esas heridas. Y límpiate esta boca.

Aunque todo lo demás se lo había esperado, la parte final fue la que enfureció a Pepper y Marron casi pudo verle la cola enrizada. Sin protestar y con un silencio que hizo temblar a la rubia, Pepper se marchó con obediencia y Trunks esperó a que sus pasos se fueran muriendo cuando ella se alejaba. Cuando la calma volvió al pasillo, el rey de reyes tuvo el valor de mirar hacia atrás y la consejera sintió la ira contenida que hacía palpitar sus sienes.

—Necesito ver a mi hermana —le informó con sequedad, como si ya no tuviera fuerzas para relajarse en lo absoluto, y siguió el camino que la otra reina había interrumpido. Marron se quedó unos momentos más, cabizbaja, y con una sensación de que habían cometido un craso error. Entonces miró hacia atrás, sin ver ningún rastro de la guerrera, pero saboreó su venganza nonata—. ¡Marron!

* * *

Las burbujas ascendentes se apoderaron de toda mi concentración y de pronto me vi con la mente en blanco, sin saber cuánto tiempo había estado ahí esperando a que la princesa se recuperara. Emergían a borbotones, tan grandes e inestables al principio y tan pequeñas y numerosas al final. Sólo los pasos del rey hicieron que me desconcertara de mi labor de esperar y me desperecé al incorporarme desde la pared en la que me había acomodado, para mirarlo a su llegada. Su semblante de desprecio no mejoró cuando me vio ahí, frente al tanque de recuperación de su tierna hermana, y dio gracias que los médicos habían decidido no desnudarla antes de depositarla en el cilindro. Sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, el joven rey llamó a uno de los médicos, quien llegó a tropezones. Fue entonces aparté la mirada y reparé en la pequeña consejera que siempre lo acompañaba, Marron me dedicó una cara turbada pero supe que no era para mí.

—¿Cómo está ella? —cuestionó sin siquiera saludarlo y el médico jefe se sonrió con nerviosismo.

—La princesa llegó con una fractura mayor en la rodilla y varias heridas en el cuerpo, nada de qué preocuparse, mi rey. El tanque de recuperación la dejará como nueva.

Pero eso no era lo que quería el rey y negó con la cabeza dos veces con lentitud y sus ojos cerrados, aunque la curaran sin dejar rastro de sus heridas, no irían a borrar los momentos dolorosos que la chica había pasado gratuitamente. Y entonces pensó en el protector que ella misma había pedido, ese que debía cuidarla de guerreros como Pepper que sólo querían mermar la popularidad de la realeza al hacerlos ver como débiles. Porque los _saiyan_ sólo siguen una cosa por sobre la sangre y esa es el poder.

—¡Deberías haber protegido! —Al fin el chico descargaba sus ganas de insultarme como se había reprimido desde el día uno y me apuntó con un dedo enguantado para que no dudara que era conmigo el problema. Mi cabeza coronaba la suya.

—¡Trunks! —chilló la consejera dorada, tan sorprendida como yo de aquel arranque de rabia del rey. Aunque quiso intervenir, Trunks ya no la escucharía.

—¡Lo hice! —Gruñí sin poder contenerme o detenerme a pensar que era mi rey—La princesa habría estado peor de no haber intervenido, ella quiso pelear. Bra lo quiso y no pude persuadirla de no hacerlo, ella sabía lo que pasaría pero lo hizo de todas formas.

Pero Trunks negó la cabeza otra vez sin poder creérselo y se alejó de mí como un intento desesperado de detener las ganas de caer sobre mí y molerme la cara a puñetazos. Marron pasó a ser una figura dibujada en la entrada, con las manos sobre la boca, impresionada de ver a su rey actuar de esa forma. Sus prejuicios sobre mí lo motivaban a pensarme como un soldado trepador que sólo buscaba el momento perfecto para aprovecharme de la princesa y así llegar al trono. Yo no quería el trono sino que el collar de la princesa, ese que Vegeta le había dado para alargarle la vida, pero no era en el amuleto de longevidad en el que pensaba en esos momentos.

—Trunks, por favor —insistió la chica rubia con temor pero fui yo mismo quien me defendió de sus insultos, ya respiraba agitadamente y el pecho me subía y me bajaba con cada bocanada de rabia que daba.

—¡Era la reina que lo proponía! —De pronto el impulso me llevó a cometer la estupidez que debía callar— ¿qué se suponía que hiciera si el propio rey no le pone un bozal a su propia reina?

La sorpresa en la cara del rey no se hizo esperar y pude verlo abrir los ojos por mi insolencia más allá de lo que era posible disimular. Se le infló el pecho lo que duró una bocanada y aspiró aire tantas veces que noté su turbación impresa en las aletas de su nariz como si fuera un toro, hacía intentos enormes por mantenerse aparentemente calmo pero sabía que me hubiera golpeado de no estar acompañado de su sombra roja. Trunks se dio media vuelta hasta darme la espalda, la capa roja ondeó ligeramente, y miró el cilindro de material transparente en donde flotaba su hermana. Toda la ira se le fue en un fruncimiento de labios y bajó la cabeza con culpa, y los hombros se le amansaron al cabo de unos instantes. Después tuvo las fuerzas de encaminarse hasta ella, sus pasos eran casi tímidos y tuve la impresión de que se había olvidado de mí. Una mano enguantada acarició suavemente el vidrio endurecido frente a donde estaban las mejillas de Bra, que jamás había necesitado de un tanque de recuperación. Las burbujas de la manguera ascendieron en un chorro violento y Trunks se apartó ligeramente con temor a que él la hubiese perturbado en su sueño inducido.

El médico se quedó de piedra y miró la escena con un temblor que no quise admirar y me aparté a la salida. Marron estaba ahí y me observó de soslayo en un momento de desconcentración en la que debía haber estado mirando a su rey, pude sentir su compasión que no me tenía Trunks y le formulé un semblante aburrido.

—Quédate —me pidió al tiempo que me quitaba la vista; si ella no tenía ningún poder sobrenatural, en ese momento lo dudé. Le obedecí con un gruñido y me quedé parado en la salida con los brazos cruzados, Marron se quedó a mi lado con las manos entrelazadas sobre sus muslos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se demorará? —le preguntó el rey al médico, que tiritó más de lo que ya hacía y se encaminó a su lado antes de responder. Era obvio que estaba fuera de peligro pero Trunks quería que su hermana regresara a la normalidad lo antes posible, para que la magnitud de su culpa no fuera tanta.

—Es relativo —el rey lo observó con el mismo semblante que le hubiese dedicado Vegeta de estar en esa situación y el médico intentó reformular su respuesta antes de que fuera tarde—, muy pronto, mi Rey. No le doy más de una hora más, si gusta puedo avisarle cuando la princesa rechace el líquido nutritivo.

Para el rey de reyes aquello fue suficiente, sólo tenían que engañarlo para ser un poco menos miserable, y le asintió con la cabeza hasta que el médico dejó de hablar. Cuando el híbrido dejó de moverse y se volteó a mirarlo con seriedad gélida, el médico hizo lo posible de retirarse lo más rápido que pudo. Trunks quería privacidad y cuando la obtuvo, se volteó a su hermana comatosa. Casi pude verlo llorar, apretaba los labios en un intento de hacerlos endurecerse y que el temblor no los hiciera tambalearse como una hoja en el viento. El rey arrastró su palma por un pequeño tramo del cilindro, como si estuviese intentando consolarla y Marron bajó la mirada con tristeza.

—Jamás dejaría que te pasara algo malo —lo escuché murmurar con un llanto sin lágrimas, una de las viejas enseñanzas de su padre, y por un momento pensé que no debía haber escuchado eso hasta que el rey de muchos mundos se puso a hablarme—. La amenaza sigue en pie, Raditz, si llego a saber que le hiciste algo malo nada en el universo impedirá que te mate.

Trunks se irguió al terminar de amenazarme, como si aquello le hubiese restablecido las fuerzas y pasaron unos momentos antes de que se diera media vuelta raudamente para retirarse de la enfermería sin siquiera observarme. Marron se quedó unos momentos más en los que no nos dedicamos ninguna mirada y no pude evitar amansar los hombros pensando que ya estaba condenado, ya la había engatusado para que me diera el collar y Bra no daba señales de negarse. La voz de la rubia me sacó de mis divagaciones de manera inesperada y me asusté, habría jurado que la silenciosa humana se había retirado como la sombra que era.

—Trunks no lo haría —aseguró con una curva en los labios que no alcanzaba a ser una sonrisa, la luz azulada que manaba el líquido nutritivo del tanque de la princesa le arrancaba brillos marinos—, es una buena persona, sólo intenta proteger a su familia.

—Y yo también —le gruñí con cierta apatía y la rubia asintió con simpleza, luego se retiró. La enfermería se sumió nuevamente en un silencio que rozaba lo incómodo y me recosté en la pared nuevamente, sin despegar los ojos del suelo. Estaba furioso por ser siempre el de las falsas expectativas y aunque intentaba hacerlo por el camino correcto, simplemente no era suficiente. Suspiré enfadado pero el sonido de las burbujas me hizo desviar la atención.

La princesa había despertado del sueño inducido, aun no rechazaba el líquido nutritivo y abrió los ojos con suavidad, sin mostrarse del todo asustada. El pelo le subía como una planta acuática y daba surcos cuando las burbujas que salían de la manguera que la mantenía respirando, alborotaban esas hebras pálidas. Me despegué de la pared en la que me estaba apoyado como si hubiese visto una aparición en el tanque de la princesa y me encaminé en silencio al cilindro transparente sin alarmar a los médicos que monitoreaban a otros pacientes más graves que ella pero ciertamente menos importantes. Mi reflejo apareció en el vidrio pero mi vista no se enfocó en eso, sino en lo que estaba detrás. Las burbujas comenzaron a abundar cuando Bra comenzaba a rechazar el líquido pero se forzó a permanecer impasible, y levantó una mano a la altura de mi hombro y la aplastó contra el cilindro. Me sobresalté cuando vi su palma como si estuviera borrada y ella ladeó un tanto la cabeza sin dejar de mirarme, me sentí sin aliento y ni siquiera pestañeé sólo para verla y grabármela en la cabeza.

Sentí el pecado y miré de soslayo a los médicos que se encontraban al otro lado de la sala, detrás de unos instrumentos gigantescos que lograban cubrirme parcialmente y su sonido apagaba mis inseguridades. Volví a mirar a la princesa con ansías y su pelo se onduló hacia arriba con una nueva tanda de burbujas que escapaba de la manguera. Tragué saliva con la sensación que el miedo se alimentaba de mí y alcé lentamente una mano para pegarla al cilindro, sobre la suya. El pito del tanque no se hizo esperar y anunció que el proceso de Bra ya había terminado. Me sobresalté como si hubiese hecho algo malo y golpeé el panel para sacarla de ahí. El chorro de agua me mojó hasta las rodillas y el cuerpo de la princesa se desmoronó hacia mí como un desmayo, la manguera la mantenía respirando bajo el líquido nutritivo pero sin él, éste te robaba el aliento. La sostuve con un brazo mientras me hincaba en el suelo con ella y con la mano opuesta le arrancaba la manguera de un tirón, Bra volvió a cerrar sus ojos para toser y su cuerpo se sacudió con cada gota del líquido nutritivo que trataba de expulsar de su garganta. Cuando las convulsiones de su pecho cesaron, la chica alargó un brazo para alcanzarme en la mejilla seca con sus dedos húmedos. Los dos sonreíamos cuando el médico se acercó con rapidez al percatarse del ruido, Bra no pareció percatarse de su presencia y sólo continuó curvando los labios en una sonrisa dulce.

* * *

El aterrizaje no fue del todo cómodo y al salir de su nave, las botas se le llenaron de ceniza negra. El planeta era diminuto pero siempre solía estar envuelto en cenizas que flotaban con el poco viento que corría, y el suelo era un hollín húmedo, como una pasta negra que difícilmente era posible evitar. Gohan carraspeó exasperado, había estado enfurecido por mucho tiempo como para tener que mostrarse calmado por el asqueroso planeta que su mentora había escogido como hogar, y se preguntó cómo la pequeña Marron había sobrevivido tanto tiempo ahí sin volverse loca como su padre.

El primogénito se elevó con cuidado y sintió la soledad en su espalda cuando la sombra que siempre había estado ahí se había quedado en la base por los dolores que le habían venido luego de su última misión. Videl se había quejado de fiebre y dolores de cabeza que la hacían sudar mares por las noches, y Gohan no tuvo otra idea de lo que podía ser mas que la tristeza de no tener a su padre cerca ni a su planeta liberado. Cuando los médicos de la base que usaban como guarida le informaron que no era una enfermedad del cuerpo, el guerrero híbrido había decidido que le iba a regalar lo único que ella ansiaba desde que era una niña.

Como siempre hacía, Número 18 lo esperaba en la entrada de su morada con los brazos cruzados y los ojos muertos, y no quiso preguntar cómo era que todas sus visitas eran sabidas por ella. Gohan descendió como si hubiese dado un salto muy alto y la miró de vuelta con la cara endurecida por el estado que no le permitiría sonreír hasta que lograra su cometido. Número 18 parecía saber también a qué era lo que venía pero como si fuera una rutina, optó por formular la pregunta que había remplazado las costumbres de saludar.

—¿Cómo está Marron? —preguntó la madre sin mucha emoción en la voz ni en el rostro por ver a su discípulo. El mayor detuvo su caminar cuando estuvo a un paso de su cuerpo y le dedicó el mismo tratamiento. Gohan demoró unos segundos en contestar.

—Está a salvo, Trunks la aceptó sin protestar —anunció con el mismo tono con el que dan una mala noticia—, he sabido que hasta la ha integrado en el consejo.

Si hubiese sido otra madre, seguramente Número 18 habría sonreído pero era el androide y sólo se limitó a seguirlo al interior de la morada que se levantaba del suelo como una mole irregular de piedras volcánicas. El techo era alto para que Brolly no se golpeara en la cabeza y desatara una ola de violencia por su poca tolerancia a la frustración, pero Gohan divisó que las antiguas fisuras que decoraban toda la estructura seguían siendo antiguas y no había rastro de las nuevas.

—¿Cómo se ha comportado Brolly durante mi ausencia? —Número 18 chasqueó la lengua en su espalda y el primogénito la miró de soslayo—, ¿sigue en el mismo lugar de siempre?

—Como siempre, se la pasa mirando el horizonte como si estuviera loco —pero ella no pudo evitar la sonrisa que revoloteaba en sus labios como una mueca torcida, los muchos años le habían hecho tomar cierto cariño por el demente.

—Él está loco —aseguró sin cambiar su dureza y decidió que no podía ocultar más su verdadera razón ahí—. Necesito hablar con él, 18.

—Sabes que no puedes alterarlo, me cuesta demasiado trabajo ponerlo a dormir —le contestó con el ceño fruncido. La corona seguía conservándola y cada vez se le hacía más fácil ponerla sobre la cabeza de Brolly para calmarlo cuando éste no la rechazaba, ya fuera por fuerza o por dolor. El gigante había aprendido a necesitarla hasta el punto que no podía dormir sin ella cuando las pesadillas lo atormentaban y se envolvía en un brillo dorado que 18 había aprendido a temer. Esas noches eran las que él ocupaba su corona y se sentaba en el trono para esperar que su locura lo dejara en paz.

—No se alterará, es más, se alegrará —Número 18 dejó de caminar, presa de la sorpresa, lo único que contentaba a Brolly era desatar su locura y destruir. Pero Gohan siguió caminando por el tramo que se sabía de memoria.

El pasillo era negro por la piedra volcánica del que estaba hecho y se ensanchó precipitadamente para dar paso a la sala del trono de Brolly, una habitación ancha y de techo bastante alto, toda con el tono lúgubre del hollín. El trono era un pedazo de piedra tallado y tenía un respaldo tan irregular que le daba un aspecto terrible. La cabeza de Brolly sobresalía y por mucho que Gohan intentara ocultar el sonido de sus pasos, el gigante ya sabía que estaba ahí. Cuando escuchó esa risa siniestra, a Gohan se le erizó el vello con miedo.

—Mucho tiempo sin verte, muchacho —el trono en el que se había sentado por muchos días casi se veía chico y a Gohan tragó saliva espesa, no supo lo mucho que le temía hasta ese momento pero logró mantenerse impasible—. ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?

—Necesito tu ayuda —su voz sonó seria pero la de Brolly parecía no ser de ese universo, era profunda y casi podía escuchar una segunda voz oculta que hablaba al unísono con él. El guerrero del trono no podía ser sólo uno, su fuerza descomunal y las miles de personalidades que convertían sus actitudes en erráticas no podían ser más que la pugna de muchos soldados.

—¿Mi ayuda? ¿Desde cuándo alguien necesita mi ayuda que no sea para morir? —una risa decoró su frase mientras se ayudó de sus manos para levantarse del trono, Gohan retrocedió un paso por mera impresión. Número 18 acudió a su lado con el ceño fruncido, temía que su discípulo hubiese despertado el mal en su interior.

—Planeo destruir el planeta Vegeta —aquellas palabras lo sorprendieron de sí mismo, hasta ese entonces no sabía si estaba soñando y esperaba que después de unos momentos despertaría. Número 18 abrió los ojos con desconcierto pensando en que su hija estaba ahí—, pero no puedo hacerlo solo, los necesito a ambos.

—¡Mi hija está ahí! —Los dos guerreros la miraron con tranquilidad y Número 18 pensó que se estaba volviendo loca.

—La sacaremos de ahí antes de destruir a Vegeta, la pondremos en una nave en esta dirección y podrás pelear con toda tranquilidad —explicó Gohan como si fuera algo cotidiano—, pero de Trunks me encargaré yo.

* * *

**Nota de la Autorísima: **Holo, estuve pensando mucho tiempo si debía publicar esto o aguantarme hasta que me llegara la inspiración, pero como ya había pasado más de lo que generalmente me demoro en actualizar, decidí guardarme unas escenas de Bardock, Raditz y Bra, Bardock y Sue, y una de Trunks y Marron. Uf, muchas, pero no se me daba escribirlas con las tareas eternas con las que estoy lidiando. Espero que el capítulo no haya resultado plano como pienso xD Lo de Gohan lo estuve guardando para que sucedieran un par de cosas y como ya estoy desesperada por llegar a una parte—que ya escribí por las ansias—, decidí que era el momento.

Gracias como siempre a los reviews del capítulo 35 de Sybilla's Song, asaia16, Prl16, JazminM, UGGLYTRUTH, Dragon Girl, AlexanderMan; esta vez fueron muchos :3 ¿llegaré a los 200 reviews en esta entrega? We will see... ¡Ah!, y de Schala que me escribió para el primero, aunque sé que te demorarás mucho en llegar aquí :P si es que llegas xD

Ahora responderé los comentarios que siento que necesitan ser contestados jajaja

Dragon Girl: Estoy en una campaña para desarrollar más a Trunks, porque aunque la campaña sea de él, siento que me cuesta demasiado el personaje. A Bardock lo dejo botado de repente aunque me encante, ese es el problema de que sean tanto jaja Espero poder profundizarlos más para ti :)

AlexanderMan: Créeme que también espero que Raditz y Bra queden juntos jaja Estoy cediendo ante su amor, sí, antes decía que no quería que tuvieran una relación, ahora la tienen jaja no sé, quizás los deje juntos, es algo que realmente me haría feliz y lo estoy pensando seriamente! Pero ya me ha pasado que mato personajes sin querer xD Sólo te diré que no temas, Raditz es uno de mis personajes favoritos ;)

Hermanita y UGGLYTRUTH: Sí, rockea que Goten lea el ki y sí... no diré más jajajaja sólo manténganlo en la mira xD

Y las demás, amé sus comentarios, ¡de verdad que sí! Pero decir algo de sus comentarios sería spoilear y amo spoilear jajaja

Muchos besos de mí, RP.


	37. Bastardos, traidores y el Oeste

**37**

**Bastardos, traidores y el Oeste**

* * *

El rey de muchos mundos apartó la tela que separaban los dos ambientes con lentitud y mucho rechazo, sin poder evitarlo la piel a un lado de su nariz se levantó en una mueca de desagrado y su entrecejo se contrajo para ser la viva imagen del que era su padre. Trunks miró hacia los interiores sin despegar los labios y se replegó hacia un costado con rapidez cuando su compañera quiso pasar al otro lado, impaciente, y siguió a Marron dentro de la casucha que se levantaba en la periferia de la ciudad principal del planeta. El aire olía a húmedo y le sabía pesado pero aun así entró con el cabello rubio como único guía en la oscuridad. Ella estaba más segura que él en ese ambiente tan ajeno al suyo.

—¿Dónde está la bruja? —sumido en lo silencioso de la soledad, la voz de Trunks sonó como un grito y cerró la boca cuando se perturbó por lo callado que era ese lugar.

—No lo sé, la primera vez que vine no supe por dónde caminamos —la rubia miró por todas partes en busca de las velas que los guiaron en la oscuridad, a ella y a Goten, pero esa vez no hubo rastro de ellas—. Es diferente ahora.

—Es como debe ser, niña —espetó la enana de la nada. Marron contuvo un grito, Trunks desenvainó la espada con un movimiento veloz y le tocó el cuello con la punta del metal frío. Un dedo de sangre brotó de su piel y alimentó a la espada del rey con su calidez. La bruja apenas dio señales de dolor—. La primera vez que viniste con el otro guerrero tenía que estar segura de que no era estúpido dejarme ver.

Los pasos ligeros de su acompañante hicieron que el rey desviara la mirada de la vieja que lo desafiaba con la suya y las pupilas lilas de él acariciaron las negras de ella. Con una mano gentil lo instó a bajar el brazo y dejar de amenazar a la bruja de Um con su arma, el rey se resistió al principio pero cedió cuando la sintió presionar su antebrazo con una mano. La fuerza de Marron no venía de sus manos sino que de su mirada negra.

—Por favor —añadió ella y Trunks envainó la espada en silencio. La bruja sonrió con desdén.

—Cometerás muchos errores, rey de reyes, pero esto lo hiciste bien —comentó ella mientras se alejaba de ellos, hacia una manta que tenía sobre el suelo hecho de arena, y los esperó de cuclillas al centro de la choza.

Marron le dedicó una mirada que estilaba temor pero se forzó a sonreír cuando aquello le pareció lo más natural y sensato que podían probar. Ya había sucedido otra reina y Bulma seguía teniendo la regencia, ¿no era eso suficiente para suponer que la bruja era efectiva?

El primer paso de Trunks tocó el suelo con incomodidad pero con el segundo ya caminó con más soltura, siendo seguido por la consejera favorita, a menos de un paso de distancia y su pecho se le pegaba al costado de la espalda con insistencia. Al sentarse frente a la bruja, Marron esperó a que el rey tomara su asiento para que ella lo secundara de la misma manera con la que se habían acercado, su figura se había perdido parcialmente tras sus hombros anchos. Ella tenía temor a que le dijeran que Trunks perdería y que él supiera de la predicción completa, aquella que dejaba entrever que su trono se encontraba vacío.

—Tienes miedo a morir, niño —aseguró ella con una sonrisa pícara y Trunks no supo qué hacer más que poner mala cara.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió él un tanto ofendido de que se le notara y más tratándose de una extraña—, si muero toda mi gente lo hará también y mis vasallos volverán a ser esclavos.

—Ah, pero eso no pasaría.

El rey de reyes relajó el entrecejo en una sorpresa y su voz sonó débil, casi muerta, no quería pronunciar eso que le quitaba el sueño por las noches.

—¿No moriré?

—Claro, todos moriremos algún día —la vieja volvió a sonreír, habían muchos secretos dentro de ella y eso a Trunks no le parecía correcto—. Eso no era a lo que me refería, no todo se perdería si tú fallecieras. Otro rey te sucedería, otra reina también y así sería hasta el fin de los tiempos, tal como siempre ha pasado —la bruja miró a la rubia con ojos insidiosos—. ¿Pero por qué me buscan? Ya les dije lo que pasará una vez, no cambiará la predicción si la cuento una segunda. Van a derrotar a todos sus enemigos pero no al más importante.

Las palabras que habían sido suyas desde que Vegeta le diera esa lección, le sacaron un escalofrío al rey. Se habría levantado para increpar a la vieja de no ser porque Marron habló primero.

—Por favor, dinos algo que nos sea útil.

La vieja la miró con el semblante liso, como si estuviera sopesando las posibilidades y luego de unos momentos, cerró los ojos y comenzó a hablar en una lengua extranjera. La de la periferia, quizás.

—Cometerás errores, rey de reyes, muchos errores, pero el más simple de todos será el que te pesará en la conciencia —se rió con un poco de sus propios dichos—, siempre buscas hacer lo correcto pero no todo lo malo a los ojos es malo en realidad.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Veo imágenes, no sé si serán del pasado, el presente o del futuro, sólo sé que han pasado o lo harán. Te lo digo una vez, rey de reyes, vas a triunfar. Triunfarás en tus guerras pero elige bien a quién pongas a tu lado, existirán muchos enemigos que tienes más cerca de lo que crees.

Por más que escuchara la palabra triunfo salir de la boca de la enana, el rey de muchos mundos no pudo sonreír y reprimió un grito durante todos los momentos que le tomó a la bruja hablar, tensando los labios, haciendo muecas de enfado.

—¿Acaso creer que hablándome con acertijos me estás colaborando en algo? —Marron bajó la cabeza al escucharlo, hasta ese momento pensaba que sí— ¿Por qué no mejor me dices quién me traicionará o qué es lo que pasará?

La reacción que esperaban era una sonrisa pero esta vez estaban equivocados, la bruja los observaba con los ojos duros y un semblante tan tieso que se le notaba el palpitar en las sienes. El que la contradijeran no parecía la mejor decisión de todas a los ojos de Marron y por un momento pensó que podían terminar peor de cómo habían acudido a ella.

—Saber el futuro no es natural, nadie debería verlo pero sin embargo sí existimos algunos que podemos hacerlo —les dijo ella cuando una nueva sonrisa se asomó en la curvatura de sus labios pero Trunks no la imitó para seguir desafiándola con la mirada de su padre. La rubia hija de Número 18 no logró tranquilizarse—. No tomo bando, rey de reyes, y si te digo algunas de las cosas es porque sé que eso no interferirá con el futuro.

—Al parecer así lo es —Bardock le había contado imágenes del futuro también y por mucho que intentara corregir el planteamiento original del destino, Vegeta seguiría estando muerto.

La vieja se inclinó hacia ellos en un movimiento violento, volviéndose más enana de lo que ya era, para hablarles en voz baja, era como si los estuvieran vigilando. A la rubia le dio un escalofrío y perdió el hilo de las primeras palabras que les regalaba.

—Ve a tu oeste, niño —le dijo con la voz decrépita—, ve a tu oeste a donde Freezer concentra el grueso de sus fuerzas. Destruye las bases poderosas y las débiles caerán por sí solas, pero por lo que más quieras, lleva siempre al nieto de Bardock a tu lado.

—¿Goten? —Aunque era obvio para él, su nombre no podía dejar de ser pronunciado. Bardock tenía dos nietos pero la imagen de Gohan era lejana y difusa.

—Ya me escuchaste. Si llegas a dejar a Goten atrás, cometerás el peor error de tu vida.

* * *

—¿Quieres volver? —le preguntó la felina detrás de él, su presencia había dejado de ser importante cuando se derrumbó a un lado del festín de las manzanas doradas, al lograr recordar el paraje que esa mujer le había insistido que ya había visto en sus visiones. No sabía si era un truco para inducirlo a tener esa alucinación, su mente era susceptible y a veces no sabía qué imágenes habían sido reales y cuáles sueños, por lo que la imagen de Trunks muerto no era del todo creíble. Las manzanas doradas eran sus enemigas y si la lengua afilada de una enemiga hablaba era para decir mentiras— Puedo hacerte volver si quieres, sólo debes comer una manzana. Sólo eso.

—No voy a comer ninguna de esas mugrosas manzanas —le aseguró mi padre con el semblante contraído y la voz gutural, sin siquiera voltearse a mirarla. La tipa alzó los hombros en un gesto infantil y se puso a balancear su pie en el aire sobre la mesa alargada del festín que usaba a modo de asiento.

—Entonces quédate aquí, me haría bien un poco de compañía —divagó ella como si estuviera sola, parecía que ya no le tenía miedo aunque Bardock le había apretado el cuello hasta el punto de estar a un dedo de matarla, ¿pero cómo se mataba un sueño?

El guerrero se levantó del asiento con un movimiento brusco para encararla de frente, insistiéndole en el miedo que debía de tenerle, pero la tipa sonrió con gracia. No dejó de sonreír ni cuando Bardock la amenazó con los dientes apretados.

—No tengo interés alguno en quedarme aquí, estúpida, necesito despertar. Necesito despertar…

Y Bardock se alejó de la mesa para caminar furioso por toda la sala del banquete, mirando todas las entradas y los pasillos en busca de una salida. Su primera impresión era que el castillo en el que se encontraba era una fortaleza onírica y si lograba salir de ahí, el sueño terminaría, sólo entonces podría salir del coma que lo había atacado desde su visita a Qeledis. Pero los corredores eran un entramado lúgubre y oscuro que siempre terminaba devolviéndolo al festín de manzanas doradas.

—¿Para qué? ¿Volver a ser sólo un capitán de segunda a quien todos detestan? —Ella dio un salto para volver al suelo y se paró a la espalda del guerrero que tuvo la intención de golpearla hasta matarla pero se contuvo con un suspiro alargado, tratar de matarla en un sueño era inútil porque las pesadillas siempre lograban encontrar un camino para atormentarlo—, incluso tu hijo te detesta, ¿cómo es que se llama? Raditz, Raditz… ¿Por qué volver a ese mundo cuando puedes estar en este?

—¿Por qué querría quedarme en esta pesadilla? —Bardock no opuso resistencia a la conversación, era mejor ser productivo y sacar información a matarla en ese momento y terminar buscando respuestas de las paredes.

—No hay nadie más que nosotros, este palacio puede ser distinto, tú mismo puedes acomodarlo a lo que desees —lo abrazó tiernamente por la espalda pero Bardock no sintió otro sentimiento más que las ganas de destrozarla—, puedes fabricarte un trono, como el de tu rey, y ser el amo y señor de este lugar… podemos traer sirvientes y vivir como queramos para todas nuestras vidas.

—No deseo ser rey, ya tengo a un rey y ese es Trunks —la mujer se desenredó de su espalda para poner los ojos en blanco y rodearlo hasta quedar frente a frente—, sólo deseo que triunfe y haré todo lo necesario para concretarlo.

—¿Todo?

Aquello le sonó a una trampa y enseguida puso mala cara, había cosas en ella que le sugerían que sabía más de lo que aparentaba y la siguió por la habitación hasta una ventana que dibujaba una luna llena tremenda. Por más que Bardock quisiera mirar, le daba un poco de temor y tiritaba de lujuria cuando la veía tan llena, tan redonda. Pero una luna llena de los sueños no lo transformaría como una real.

—¿Incluso traicionar a tu primogénito? —La voz dulce de la alienígena lo hicieron olvidarse de la luna por un momento para concentrar toda su atención en ella.

—Jamás traicionaría a Raditz, es mi hijo y lleva mi sangre —pero por mucho que Bardock intentara decirse eso, siempre le quedaba un rastro de desdicha en la boca, no nos llevábamos bien y no creía que lo hiciéramos jamás pero el traicionarme como ya lo había hecho una vez le pesaba en la conciencia. Me había dado la memoria, la peor misión entre las que me había dado a mí y a Kakarotto antes de irse a Calade, escapando luego de ser culpado por la muerte del primer Vegeta; y me habían degradado de rango hasta que la princesa apareció para ponerme la capa azul. Sabía que jamás le perdonaría sus humillaciones por lo que una más no era una opción.

—¿Y si de eso dependiera la supervivencia del rey que tanto quieres proteger?

—¿A qué te refieres? —El capitán había picado su anzuelo y la alienígena sonrió satisfecha.

—A que puede que debas elegir entre ambos, ¿a quién elegirías? ¿A tu sangre o a tu rey? —La tipa dejó la interrogante en el aire y se le acercó al veterano con los labios abiertos. Bardock no se alejó y recibió el beso sin mucha emoción, expectante a que ella se apartara sin quitarle los ojos de encima. La guardiana de las manzanas se perturbó cuando lo vio mirarla al abrir sus ojos.

—Elegiría a Trunks —le dijo con determinación antes de terminar lo que había empezado la primera vez, con una mano en su cuello, apretando lo que no se había atrevido antes. La alienígena apenas se estremeció cuando Bardock cerró por completo su mano, sintiéndose los dedos detrás de los músculos aplastados bajo su fuerza. Estaba matando esa pesadilla y cuando dejó de moverse Bardock comprendió que estaba a punto de despertarse, había dado la respuesta correcta.

* * *

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, no pudo evitar sentirse arrepentido. Los braseros ardían tranquilos y creaban pequeñas nubes perfumadas mientras se elevaban al techo alto, su luz rojiza tiñó de cobre todos los rincones de la habitación más privada del rey y la reina no regente se encontraba ahí. Pepper le sonrió con vanidad mientras que se levantaba del borde la cama para acercársele con pasos seguros pero pausados. Las nubes de humo perfumado le hicieron arder los ojos y Trunks frunció el ceño con enfado, si ella se dio cuenta de aquello, no dio señales de haberse percatado.

—Mi rey, me alegra que hayas vuelto —le dijo la reina joven cuando llegó hasta él. Una suavidad poco característica de las guerreras se apoderó de los movimientos de Pepper y posó las palmas de sus manos sobre los hombros del rey de una manera grácil, antes de atreverse a buscar su boca. Trunks apartó la cabeza lo suficiente para no verse encontrado por sus labios sangrientos, pero ella sonrió con ansias—. Oh, mi señor, ¿qué es lo que te sucede?

—Tengo una guerra que planear, no tengo tiempo que perder —mintió con facilidad, en parte hablaba con la verdad, pero no podía ser lo suficientemente sincero con ella. No la quería cerca y estaba seguro de que jamás lo haría, sólo era que no quería que Pepper lo supiera. Por el bien de ella y el de Marron.

—Yo puedo ayudarte a relajarte, mi rey —le prometió ella con un asentimiento de la cabeza y deslizó las manos en sus propios hombros para quitarse los breteles que sujetaban su traje de pelea púrpura, la garganta del rey se aflojó para dar paso a un gemido de nerviosismo. Hasta ese momento no había notado la ausencia de la armadura de batalla y Pepper terminó por desnudarse el torso con la intensión de incitarlo a que la tocara mientras ella se le acercaba para besarlo, sin que ahora hubiese un rechazo de parte del rey de muchos mundos. La recibió con la boca cerrada pero sus labios eran sumisos y la reina que no disfrutaba de la regencia se hizo paso entre sus labios hasta hacerlo responder a sus estímulos.

Trunks la comenzó a besar con las ansias pero no se atrevió a abrir los ojos para darse cuenta de que Pepper no era la rubia y que se encontraba en un acto de traición hacia ella. Goten estaba llevándose a Marron lejos en ese momento, su mejor amigo estaba al tanto de que Pepper lo estaba esperando en su habitación y apareció ante ellos con una propuesta inusual y que pecaba de obvia, se había llevado a la rubia ingenua a dar una vuelta por la ciudad principal de Vegeta, a la aldea de los humanos para ver a su madre. El consejero le había asegurado que Marron no se daría cuenta de su intención de separarla del rey y tal pareciera que así lo hacía, la chica se despidió de él con una sonrisa tímida antes de caminar a un lado de Goten pasillo abajo. ¿Era traición cuando en realidad la traicionada era Pepper cuando él amaba a Marron?

«Pepper es mi esposa y mi deber es tener descendencia con ella», pero siempre había visto a su hermana como su única heredera, así podía dejar de pensar en mezclarse con la clase guerrera más pura del planeta.

—Detente. —Pero Pepper no tenía las intenciones de hacerlo e hizo una pausa sobre los labios de Trunks para reírse suavemente. Su aliento lo hizo tener un escalofrío, ¿o sería una oleada de calor?

—¿No te gusta, Trunks? ¿Es por esto que siempre andas con Goten? —Insinuó ella con burla y el rey alargó un suspiro en enfado pero no hizo ningún ademán de alejarse de ella, su frente parecía fusionada con la de ella. La chica continuó riendo mientras se aventuraba más allá de los pectorales y el cuello musculoso del rey, y comenzó a arrastrar las manos hacia abajo. Cada caricia le sugería una nueva llaga en el alma y cuando la deseosa de ser reina comenzó a delinear el torso, por debajo de donde terminaba su armadura.

—No. —Su propia voz lo sacó del ensimismamiento que lo había adormilado y con mucha culpa recordó a Marron. Trunks retrocedió apenas un paso—Lo lamento, Pepper. No es el momento, tenemos muchos problemas, la guerra…

—¿Qué es lo que atormenta a mi rey? Puedo ayudarte a resolverlo, soy tu reina, ¿lo recuerdas? —Para nada, su reina era Marron, no ella— Mi deber es aconsejarte en los temas de la guerra como también es engendrar a tu descendencia, una más pura.

Pepper se acercó demasiado a él y se apoyó en su pecho antes de mirarlo hacia arriba, sus ojos negros no eran como los de Marron, los de esa reina eran malvados y mezquinos.

—Aun no sé qué es lo que te gusta, mi rey, pero pronto lo descubriremos —le dijo ella con una sonrisa y a Trunks le pareció que lo tomaba por virgen. Lo habría negado si tan sólo Pepper se hubiese callado—, ¿será la crueldad acaso?

Y ella se incorporó para mirarlo con las perlas negras que tenía por ojos, al rey le parecieron dos pozos profundos de oscuridad y aquello lo hizo temer. La crueldad no hacía buenos reyes pero sí producía un respeto que venía del miedo, si Marron hubiese sido reina seguramente lo hubiesen matado tal como lo hicieron con Vegeta, su pueblo tenía la mala costumbre de ejercer su opinión mediante asesinatos. Su padre ya lo había hecho cuando ejecutaron a su abuelo, a manos de Paragus bajo las órdenes de Freezer.

—¿Crueldad? —repitió con incredulidad, si realmente pensaba eso entonces no conocía nada sobre él. Aun así se dejó acorralar por ella, su cola se había desenrollado de la cintura en una señal de su excitación y se agitaba suavemente como si se encontrara sumergida en el agua. Lo miró a los ojos cuando lo empujó hasta que tropezó con la cama, Trunks ni siquiera intentó permanecer parado, y Pepper se sentó sobre su cintura en un movimiento ágil.

—Sí, mi rey —le respondió ella cuando lo cubría con su cuerpo para buscar su boca pero esta vez no lo besó y quedó a dos dedos de su cara, ambos respirando profundamente el aliento del otro—, pero no cualquiera sino que la crueldad hacia tus enemigos. Sé que los buscas ahora que Bardock no está aquí pero…—Pepper se acercó hasta su oreja izquierda y le rozó la lengua en el lóbulo antes de seguir hablando— Yo sé de alguien a quien deseas muerto hace mucho.

Trunks ni siquiera tuvo que responder algo para que ella se lo confesara, sin darle espacio a la expectación o la ansiedad, Pepper le dijo.

* * *

Los esfuerzos de alejarla del rey eran evidentes, mi sobrino era tan trasparente que Marron podría haber advertido todas las razones si se hubiese puesto a indagar un poco más pero no lo hizo, la sanidad de su corazón era menos importante que el bien de todo un reino y más allá, y decidió bajar la cabeza y seguir al otro consejero por todo el palacio. Había dicho que quería llevarla por donde no había ido jamás y enseguida salir del palacio para conocer de día los barrios vasallos, quizás ir a hablar un rato con la madre de él, quien había decidido retirarse con los terrícolas donde se sentía más a gusto. ¿El motivo? No existía, sólo quería alejarla de Trunks unas horas para confundir a Pepper y hacerla creer que el rey sí tenía interés en ella.

El mutismo de Marron no fue del todo evidente para el segundo hijo de Kakarotto y Goten siguió guiándola hacia el ala del comercio, a donde podría elegirse un par de joyas y atuendos, un pasatiempo que Número 18 solía hacer cuando vivía en el palacio. Había amuletos, armaduras, anillos y collares por donde mirara pero nada de eso le llamaba mucho la atención, Trunks ya le había regalado un colgante que significaba más que el que decoraba el cuello de Pepper como una réplica exacta del medallón que tenía el primogénito de Vegeta. Era una gota de mineral que tenía un brillo rojo, como su vestido y la capa de él, y la escondía bajo la tela pero solía pasarse la mano para sentirla sobresalir. El saber que existía la reconfortaba.

—Vamos, Marron, si no te gusta nada de lo que ves podemos ir a la taberna donde trabaja mi madre —la incitó con una sonrisa que rozaba los nervios y ella se forzó a sonreír antes de asentir con la cabeza sin mucha fuerza.

Marron se sintió extraña, como si una buena parte de ella se hubiese enfermado y sintió una pequeña taquicardia que ocultó bajo una de sus manos, masajeándose un poco sobre el pecho. Goten estaba a su lado, sin percatarse de su contrariedad, y siguió caminando pasillo abajo hasta que sintió el retraso de la rubia. Al voltearse a mirarla, el nieto menor de Bardock comprendió que algo había pasado y frunció el ceño al hacer contacto visual con ella.

—Algo no va bien, Goten —le dijo con la voz en un hilo y la opresión en el pecho la hizo bajar los hombros al punto en que el híbrido tuvo que ir a sostenerla por los codos para que no se desvaneciera por la falta de aire—, algo no está bien.

—Calma, Marron —la sujetó con suavidad y la puso de tal forma para que lo mirara sin hacer mucho esfuerzo—, te llevaré a la enfermería, debes tener un mareo.

Pero la rubia sabía que no se trataba de una enfermedad del cuerpo como Goten suponía y negó con la cabeza muchas veces sin detenerse.

—¡No! —Y ella se soltó para un empujón para correr pasillo abajo, a donde la opresión la comenzaba a liberar de ese mal presentimiento y la dejaba respirar. Al llegar a una puerta, la joven alargó los brazos para alcanzar el panel que la mantenía cerrada pero no fue del todo necesario. La puerta comenzó a abrirse sin que ella tuviera que tocar el panel y el metal se levantó con lentitud, dibujando la figura de un hombre detrás. Marron dio un paso hacia atrás al verse acompañada y escuchó los pasos de Goten acercarse a ella con cautela, ambos vieron que el hombre que esperaba sin prisa que el metal se levantara por completo, les sonreía con la boca torcida al reconocerlos.

El moreno de ojos celestes siempre fue más efusivo que su hermana melliza y la rubia tuvo problemas al reconocer al tío que había dejado de ver cuando era una niña, lo pensaba muerto pero frente a ella se erguía como si ningún minuto hubiese pasado desde la revuelta de Paragus.

—Marron, Goten —los jóvenes estaban absortos ante Número 17, él había estado presente durante toda su niñez antes de que desapareciera. El primero en sonreír de alegría fue el que no compartía su sangre de máquina y se acercó a él con los brazos abiertos, 17 recibió el abrazo sin mucha alteración en su rostro y sólo se dedicó a mirar a la niña que antes había sido su sobrina, la consejera favorita del rey.

—Tío…—murmuró ella en silencio, aún sin poder creérselo. La parálisis de su sobrina llevó al androide a acercársele con lentitud y la rubia tuvo la necesidad de retroceder los pasos que él daba hacia ella. Marron no movió ningún músculo sólo hasta que la sombra de su tío le oscureció los colores. Lo recordaba alto y seguía siendo igual de alto, pero la única que había cambiado era ella.

—Te pareces más a tu madre de lo que jamás imaginé —le dijo con una suerte de alivio y a Marron se le escapó una suerte de risa suave, aquello era suficiente, pensó, y se arrojó hasta él para abrazarlo. Su olor era el mismo, todo él era el mismo tío que siempre había recordado.

—¿Por qué nos dejaste? —Su voz le sonó quebradiza, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, pero estaba segura de que no podría hacerlo, su asombro era demasiado grande como para darse el lujo de llorar.

—No me iré nunca más —le prometió con la misma sonrisa torcida una vez más y le acarició la cabeza rubia que desde su altura podía imaginarse que se trataba de su hermana, aunque Número 18 no tenía esos arranques de efusividad—, he venido a liberarlas, a ti y a tu madre —le susurró con una voz feliz, de la misma manera que diría que le había traído un regalo desde muy lejos.

«Lo es, es el regalo de la muerte», pensó ella con una sonrisa, la muerte de Brolly.

—He venido con unos amigos para ayudar a tu rey de reyes —dijo Número 17 para todo el público, es decir, a ella y a Goten, y el nieto de Bardock abrió los ojos sin poder creérselo.

—¿Eres el líder de la Compañía Bastarda? —el asombro de Goten hizo que Marron se despegara de su tío para verlos, confusa. Cuando Número 17 asintió con la cabeza, ella se unió a la sorpresa del otro consejero del rey pero de una manera más cauta. Jamás se había imaginado a su tío como un soldado de alguien más, siempre había seguido sus propias órdenes y por más que su madre le recriminara lo poco que le importaba su situación de esclavos, 17 simplemente se reía.

—Pero tú no tomas bandos —le recitó ella lo que siempre solía decir él. Algo no estaba encajando.

—Y no los tomo ahora —aseguró el androide con una sonrisa torcida—, mi compañía sólo está uniendo fuerzas para una causa común, quiero mi venganza. Después de eso, Trunks se las verá solo.

Aquello último le rompió el corazón, por un momento había pensado que su tío había recapacitado y se había dado cuenta de que no tomar bando era olvidarse de todo lo que les habían hecho. Los habían hecho androides, los habían desterrado, habían matado a Krillin. Si no podía unírseles a ellos entonces su padre no le había importado nada a su tío.

—Pero puedes pelear con nosotros, tío, sabes que nuestro bando es el correcto. Acuérdate de mi padre, ¡acuérdate de Krillin! —Por primera vez vio a Número 17 poner mala cara.

—No hay ningún bando correcto, Marron —le dijo el moreno de ojos azules con seriedad—. Tanto este planeta como Freezer han desolado el universo por una causa que no era de nadie más que de ellos, Trunks sólo es el hijo de este problema como todos los híbridos de Vegeta. Pero todos los demás, Marron, tanto tú como tu madre y todos los soldados de la compañía, no somos parte de esto, sólo somos los bastardos de esta guerra que ellos empezaron. No me uniré a ninguno de ellos.

* * *

—Es verdad lo que ella dijo —su tono de pregunta me hizo sonreír frente a ella, no tuvo el valor de mirarme a los ojos y jugueteó con sus dedos sobre la sábana. Después de llegar a su habitación, las sirvientas la habían ayudado a sacarse todo el resto de la pasta nutritiva que le quedaba en el cuerpo y se terminó por recostar en su cama por lo mareada que se encontraba después del coma inducido. No le dije nada esperando que se avergonzara lo suficiente para que no me hiciera decir lo obvio pero Bra no era de acobardarse tan fácil y esperé sentado a un lado de su cama que decidiera echarme fuera por la respuesta que le daría—, lo de los híbridos. Pepper dijo que los odiabas —fruncí los labios cuando ella se aventuró a mirarme fugazmente antes de apartar la vista una vez más—. Goten decía lo mismo pero él te detesta y puede estar inventando cosas malas de ti por eso.

Me reí suavemente ante su intento de negarse ante la posibilidad de que yo la despreciara internamente, así era antes, me contentaba con pensar que los híbridos eran inferiores a los puros y que la debilidad de Vegeta no se encontraba en la fuerza de sus puños sino que en su prole y a la reina forastera que había puesto a su lado. No sabía si mi desprecio hacia los de la sangre diluida se había transformado en algo positivo, sólo sabía que ya no pensaba en eso y dejaba pasar el tema sin querer. Seguramente la realeza tenía entre sus tantas ventajas, la capacidad de ser perdonados incluso en su sangre débil.

—Mi sobrino no me detesta tanto como piensas. No es por eso que intenta hablar mal de mí contigo, Bra —la princesa me miró con consternación, para ella era obvio que Goten me odiaba pero ella no lo había visto de niño, intentando acercárseme con la idea errada de que la sangre que nos ataba, nos volvería íntimos—. Él está celoso porque la princesa no le tiene tanto afecto como a mí.

Aquello la hizo sonreírse con encogimiento, medio avergonzada de que lo notara, medio aliviada de que supiera. Pero yo no había respondido su duda, esa que conocía su respuesta tanto como su reacción. Sí odiaba a los híbridos como Pepper lo había dicho pero a la princesa eso pareció irse a un segundo plano. Por un momento me pareció que Bra no necesitó saber la respuesta porque estaba segura que estaría mejor sin ella.

—Sí soy algunas de las cosas que dicen de mí, princesa —le dije con mucho pesar y hablar se me hizo muy difícil, pero ella se apresuró a negarme con la cabeza.

—No —respondió con una sonrisa casi amarga cuando se levantó suavemente de su posición en la cama—, no eres lo que dicen de ti. Eres diferente y nadie te conoce como yo —aquello la hizo sonreír dulcemente y se me acercó con la torpeza de una virgen—. Eres bueno, Raditz, eres bueno conmigo. Estás enseñándome a pelear y me proteges.

—Protegerte es mi trabajo —le dije con calma y una curva en la boca pero ella negó con la cabeza. Les lanzó una mirada fugaz a las sirvientas que aguardaban en las esquinas y las dos marcharon en silencio dándole la vuelta a la cama y pasando detrás de mi asiento, no quise mirarlas en su trayecto para darles una sensación de normalidad y que no fueran corriendo a avisarle a Trunks que me había quedado solo con su hermana dentro de la habitación.

—Raditz —me llamó en cuanto se fueron pero fue la princesa quien se acercó y se puso de rodillas a la orilla de su cama para mirarme desde arriba, como siempre lo hacía yo, y me cubrió las orejas con las palmas de sus manos. No dije nada en todo ese lapso de tiempo y la sentí acercárseme hasta que los límites de mi cuerpo no la permitieron avanzar más. Se había sentado en mis piernas y alcé las manos hasta la altura de sus costillas para sujetarla mientras me inclinaba sobre el respaldo del asiento, sin querer agobiarla demasiado con movimientos más atrevidos—, quiero que seas mi esposo, mi heredero y mi rey. ¿Quieres lo mismo?

«El collar de la piedra azul», susurró el recuerdo de Desconocido en mi mente pero lo acallé con un gruñido. Aspiré el perfume del pelo de la princesa y el aroma que quemaban los braseros, y exhalé algo parecido a la satisfacción. Bra se turbó cuando pensó en lo mucho que me estaba demorando en responderle y se deshizo del abrazo en que me tenía con la sensación de que había cometido un error, toda esa decisión de abordarme se estaba desvaneciendo como el humo en el aire hasta que me reí suavemente.

—No —dije al fin con una sonrisa y Bra se hubiese vuelto a su cama como una niña asustada de no ser porque la sujeté por la espalda—, sólo quiero a la princesa.

—Oh…—exclamó ella con la sonrisa compuesta y se me acercó de nuevo para plantarme un beso, pero un golpe en la puerta la hizo saltar de vuelta a la cama como una gata asustada.

—_Princesa_ —la llamó la voz lejana de mi sobrino—, _princesa, soy yo, Goten._

Bra refunfuñó cuando reconoció su voz y se dio el tiempo de arreglarse las sábanas y el pelo antes de gritarle que podía pasar. Me sonrió con complicidad cuando me levanté del asiento y me erguía a un lado de su cama, esperando a que el hijo segundón de mi hermano se atreviera a entrar a los dominios de la chica que le fue prometida de niña, después de la muerte de Vegeta. Entraron junto a él las sirvientas que no alcanzaron a pasar mucho tiempo en el exilio del pasillo por su aparición inesperada y Goten no puso la mejor cara al ver que yo estaba dentro y ellas fuera. Cuando me dirigió la mirada, yo sonreía y él no pudo imitarme, llevando los ojos al suelo casi automáticamente.

—Buenas noches, Goten —le replicó con una amabilidad que no era propia de ella y el híbrido la miró extrañado—, ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde? ¿Hay algo que quieras?

Me pareció que aquello era una pregunta muy difícil para el chico y se quedó mudo de repente, y mi risa discreta no le ayudó a templarse.

—¿Es normal que la princesa esté a solas con su guardia? —dijo de pronto y Bra enrojeció al pensar que Goten podía descubrir nuestro diálogo previo a su llegada, con solo mirarla. Mi sobrino no parecía muy contento con eso y ciertamente Trunks tampoco lo estaría.

—Lo es, soy su guardia —respondí por la princesa, con una lentitud y calma que rozó la ironía. Mi sobrino no me sonrió de vuelta al verse respondido.

—¿Y de qué se supone que la estás cuidando? ¿De pesadillas y fantasmas? —rebatió sin piedad y presentí que ese pequeño diálogo terminaría en una pelea, la princesa así lo hizo también, y por muy avergonzada que estuviera se atrevió a hablar por sobre nuestras palabras.

—¡Basta ustedes dos! —Ambos la miramos con obediencia, se había incorporado de la cama y debajo de su túnica para dormir, se imprimía el efecto del frío sobre su pecho. Goten tuvo que apartar la mirada enseguida, avergonzado de que no pudiera verle los pechos a la niña que seguía siendo a sus ojos y sólo eso pudo bajarle los ánimos de pelear— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Goten?

Pero más allá de responderle algo concreto, me llamó a mí como el objetivo que lo había llevado ahí. Lo habían enviado a buscarme y le habían informado que había llevado a Bra a su habitación luego de que despertara de su recuperación en el tanque. Lo que él había esperado es que yo estuviera cuidando su puerta, como era la tarea de los guardias reales, pero a las que encontró ahí fue a las sirvientas.

—Tío —su primera impresión lo hizo arrugar la nariz, estaba enfadado, pero Goten jamás dejaría que sus propios sentimientos se interpusieran con las decisiones o requerimientos de su rey y mejor amigo, por lo que se limitó a bajar la mirada para hablarme con los labios tiesos, casi no modulada y podía verlo tiritar de rabia si llegaba a observarlo con detención—, el rey te requiere en la sala del trono ahora mismo.

La princesa se sobresaltó al escuchar el mandato y se irguió un tanto como si eso la hiciera captar mejor la situación, si hubiese sido un poco más listo habría desconfiado de Goten pero no lo hice y le dediqué una sonrisa suficiente, mi altura me permitía despreciarlo sin que se notara como un ataque directo.

—¿Lo requiere…? —Bra se me adelantó a decir, su instinto le hizo sospechar— ¿Puedo ir?

—¡No! —el arrebato de Goten fue demasiado obvio para ella y puso mala cara enseguida, antes de dejarla replicar, mi sobrino fue lo suficientemente astuto para tratar de difuminar su error— No, princesa, no es nada. Mi tío volverá en cuanto Trunks haya hablado con él. No te preocupes.

Pero Bra sí se preocupaba y abrió la boca para seguir demandando explicaciones, era claro que no iría a obedecer si Goten se lo pedía por lo que me vi en la necesidad de demostrarle la marcada diferencia que teníamos entre nosotros. Sólo tuve que mirarla de soslayo para hacerla callar y la chiquilla híbrida se volteó a mí con rapidez.

—No hay razón por la que debamos desconfiar en Goten, ¿no es así, sobrino? —Pero el consejero del rey no pudo sostener mis pupilas al verse descubierto, debía desconfiar y eso le pesaba demasiado. Si quitábamos a la princesa de en medio, Goten no tenía nada en mi contra.

—Pero Raditz…

No nos miramos por mucho tiempo, había una cierta discreción que se debía proteger y el que la cuidaba siempre terminaba siendo yo, por lo que me encaminé a la salida, a la espera de que mi sobrino me siguiera. Así lo hizo y ninguno de los dos se volteó a mirar a la princesa que se cruzó de brazos con la sensación de que todo era extraño. Ya no figurábamos en su rango de visión cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y la paralizó en su posición sobre la cama, sin querer mirar alrededor para corroborar que se encontraba sola con sus sirvientas.

La sala del trono se veía espaciosa pero no estaba del todo vacía, unos generales de alto rango acompañaban al rey de reyes desde los escalones más cercanos al suelo cuando me adentré por el corredor principal. Nappa junto a Seripa y la reina, como también la reina no regente se encontraban presentes, y sólo la sonrisa de Pepper me pareció desalentadora. Seguí caminando hacia la plataforma de los tronos con la sonrisa difuminándose con cada paso y el semblante cada vez más endurecido hasta que me detuve a los pies de las escaleras. Sólo ahí fue que vi a Marron, a un lado del corredor, y a su tío de ojos celestes y muertos; su presencia terminó por descolocarme por completo.

Trunks se acercó unos pasos al borde del último escalón para afilar su mirada, Pepper estaba más cerca de él de lo que esperaba y bajé la cabeza para demostrar mi respeto, inclusive pegué una rodilla al suelo y la reina más joven se permitió sonreír.

—Sabía que no eras confiable —me gruñó el rey cuando abrió la boca, mis ojos se agrandaron bajo mi posición mansa y Goten se estremeció detrás de mí, me había llevado directo al matadero—, por más que intentara creer en tus palabras sabía que algo malo había en ti.

Levanté la cabeza cuando sus palabras se me hicieron cada vez más claras, aquello lo terminó por hartar y frunció aún más el ceño, Pepper pareció disfrutarlo tanto como el androide que parecía divertirse por las conductas del rey.

—Fue mi _reina_ la que pudo probarme lo que todos estaban empecinados en negarme —la forma como se refería a Pepper me sugería que era para el público que anhelaba verla como la regente—, sólo necesitó de un cantinero, un soldado y un centinela para hacerlo. Los tengo a los tres, todos asegurándome que los dichos que tú hacías sobre mi hermana, la princesa, eran del todo sediciosos.

—¿Qué? —No tuve otra manera de demostrar mi desconcierto más que una pregunta que no hacía mucho en cuanto a negar esas afirmaciones. No estaba al tanto de esos testigos ni de lo que había dicho en ese entonces y por más que lo intentara, sólo acudían a mí las imágenes de Bra diciéndome lo mentiroso que era.

Pepper, la reina no regente, dio un paso hacia el borde para quedar junto a Trunks, su incomodidad cuando ella le puso cada mano en uno de sus hombros y apoyaba su cabeza sobre él, se me hizo evidente, y la rubia apartó la cabeza hacia su tío. El androide le sonrió para contagiarla de esa falsa felicidad que tenía esa raza y Marron apenas pudo curvas los labios sin siquiera levantar la vista.

—Aseguraste frente a toda la taberna que nadie se acostaría con la princesa más que tú, estuve presente cuando lo apostaste, Raditz, «doce gemas de Taas a que nadie lo haría» —su voz venenosa me obligó a incorporarme del suelo y todos los generales que se erguían sobre los primeros escalones de la plataforma de los tronos se pusieron en guardia al suponerme como una amenaza. Los miré con la misma consternación de la de una presa confundida al ser acorralada—. Llevaste a la princesa a esa misma taberna, el cantinero dijo que la retuviste ahí cuando ella no quería hacerlo, no sólo la sacaste de la seguridad del palacio sino que la llevaste directo a un lugar atestado de soldados que bien podían haberla violado y matado sin pensarlo dos veces —Pepper hizo una pausa cuando me vio retroceder con los ojos desorbitados, ya estaba saboreando mi derrota—. Pero esto no acaba aquí, mi rey, un centinela clama haberlo visto cuando la ponía de rodillas frente a él y ella no pudo levantarse debido al miedo que le profesaba…

Negué con la cabeza pensando que no era miedo lo que no le permitía levantarse sino que la armadura «mágica» que le había puesto ese día, pero por más que contara esa historia no iría a borrar las demás. A Trunks se le había descompuesto el rostro con cada verso que cantaba su reina y la regente, sentada en el trono más pequeño y mucho menos tosco que el trono del Rey, suspiró con desolación. Tuve nauseas en ese momento y busqué el suelo con los ojos sintiéndome realmente mareado.

—¿Eres lo suficientemente tonto como para negarlo? —dijo de pronto el rey de muchos mundos con una voz moribunda y supe que no lo era. Me sabía condenado y negué con la cabeza para el desagrado de Trunks, si hubiese podido insultarme con un grito desde las entrañas de buena gana el rey lo hubiese hecho pero no se encontraba solo— ¿Es cierto que estás tras el collar de mi hermana?

No tuve el valor de decirlo en voz alta y después de unos momentos que se me hicieron eternos, asentí una vez con la cabeza cuando consideré que ya nada podría salvarme. Un gruñido manó de la garganta del primogénito de Vegeta antes de seguir hablando.

—Eres un traidor y como traidor serás tratado.

* * *

**Nota de la Autorísima:** Ya le tomé el gusto por llamarme a mí misma "Autorísima", será un permanente ahora en adelante xD ¿Qué se puede decir? Me demoré demasiado en actualizar esta vez, fue como un mes, y créanme que estaba desesperada. Hay razones, enserio, la primera es que participé en un concurso de terror del grupo de fb "Por los que leemos..." y me quitó tiempo haciendo esa historia :) la buena noticia es que gané el primer lugar, ¡yay! así que al menos eso lo hice bien... La segunda razón es que fue un _painintheass_ esta entrega, no sé si lo han notado pero Trunks se cuesta un montón pero debía hacer el capítulo casi todo de él.

Hay una persona que me dijo que Trunks necesitaba lemonear, así que lo intenté, realmente lo intenté jajaja me salió una especie de lime, espero que eso haya calmado los ánimos (?) igual sé que a muchas les va a doler por Marron u.u Pero bueno...

Mi Raditz, ¿ustedes saben que soy una rábana, verdad? Bueno, les diré que lo dejaré de maltratar más temprano que tarde desde ahora, el próximo capítulo es uno de los que siempre quise escribir, desde el capítulo 1 :'D así que sabrán lo emocionada que estoy por el siguiente :)

Espero no tener tantos errores, debo despertar temprano mañana y no pude corregir como corresponde pero por lo que vi no debiesen haber tantos escondidos... Espero que lo de 17 no haya quedado tan forzado y pobre Marron u.u

Gracias a los comentarios de Bego-Bura-xD, Dragon Girl, Guest-AlexanderMan, Sybilla's Song, Prl16, JazminM y a asaia16 :D Me complace decirles que por sus contribuciones, en el capítulo pasado pasé la barrera de los 200 reviews y hasta este momento, siendo las 3:27 de la mañana en mi país, tenemos 210 reviews :D ¡Muchas gracias!

Muchos besos, ahora podré estudiar con más calma y no tanta tensión fickera (?), se despide su servidora que los ama mucho, RP.


	38. El condenado

_Para escribir este capítulo, usé las canciones de Kamelot "House on a hill", "Part I, Incubus", "Part II, So long", "Part III, All is over" y "Part IV, Dissection". Por si les llega a interesar :D_

* * *

**38**

**El condenado**

* * *

Cuando Bulma entró a la sala del trono, hizo un tremendo esfuerzo por mantenerse tranquila aunque la atormentara un puñado de sentimientos encontrados. Seripa la incitó a seguir con un gruñido quedo que la transportó de nuevo a los tiempos en los que era una esclava, sólo un capricho del otrora rey Vegeta cuando su consejo de guerra lo instaba a asesinarla para demostrar su lealtad al pueblo puro de los _saiyan_. Aquello le habría sacado una sonrisa en otra situación, otra en donde no estuviera a punto de cometer una tontería. Su hijo había dejado de lado su relación cercana en cuanto ella le había sugerido el desposar a Pepper, su enojo se había estado enfriando conforme Bardock no paraba de soñar y sus hombres se comenzaban a revolver enfadados porque todo apuntaba que Trunks estaba caminando sobre las pisadas que había dado Vegeta. Desposar a una guerrera curtida había sido la mejor idea que se les había podido ocurrir porque un rey no se quedaba con quien quería sino que con quien debía, tal como lo había probado Vegeta.

El rey Trunks estaba en una audiencia con el androide mellizo de Número 18 pero el capitán de la Compañía Bastarda parecía no estar al tanto que lo estaba y se movía a pasos pausados por ahí y por allá como si no pudiera quedar tranquilo en un sitio, al híbrido poco le molestó aquello y seguía hablando sin importarle si lo estaba escuchando o no. Bulma siguió avanzando hasta que estuvo al pie de la plataforma y se detuvo a un lado de la rubia consejera que ya no subía las escaleras para ponerse a un lado del trono como la consejera favorita que era, ahora su papel era otro. La reina regente pensaba que podría tratarse de una acción de su hijo, si la alejaba de él Pepper no tendría por qué sospechar de ella y la mantendría a salvo, pero había veces que lo dudaba. El trato entre ambos ya se había agriado y Marron no se acercaba al rey de reyes con la comodidad que antes gozaba, sólo la podía ver junto al mercenario que era su tío y a Goten.

Cuando la sintió a su lado, la rubia la miró de soslayo con un poco de temor.

—Mi reina —la saludó con cortesía, aunque sabía que no era su reina realmente, Marron era hija de la apátrida de Número 18 y del letal Brolly, aunque a veces dudaba que el loco la hubiese engendrado. Marron parecía ser obra únicamente de la androide—, ¿puedo preguntar cómo está la princesa?

—Encerrada en su habitación —le respondió Bulma con una sonrisa triste, las coincidencias con su propia vivencia del pasado la hacían estremecer pero ahora el encierro no se debía a un Vegeta que intentaba frustrar su escape, era causa de un Trunks que no quería que su hermana se llenara la cabeza de mentiras mías—. Trunks le puso guardias para que no intentara escaparse pero dudo mucho que lo trate.

La rubia asintió la cabeza una vez y se dedicó a mirar a su tío cuando la mención del rey la hizo estremecer. Número 17 había sido atraído por una bandeja de frutas que le había traído una sirviente pero no era la fruta sino que la bandera de Taas lo que le había importado y descartó la comida sin tapujos para poder verse la cara reflejada por la superficie lisa de la bandeja. Sonrió sin muchas emociones impresas en el rostro y dejó que la sirvienta se llevara las ofrendas con un poco de nerviosismo, se decía que los androides no bebían ni comían y que podían permanecer invariantes cuando sus compañeros de carne y hueso estaban hechos polvo. Bulma frunció el entrecejo al pensar que sólo se trataba de un cazarrecompensas y había que mantenerlo siempre pagado para asegurar su lealtad.

—Mi primer sargento viene en camino, rey de reyes, sólo dime cuándo y mis «bastardos» caerán sobre tus enemigos —le prometió con una sonrisa artificial—, sólo quiero que me digas dónde está Brolly, será mi pago por mis servicios.

Trunks no parecía creer que los soldados, que orgullosamente llamaba como sus «bastardos», aceptaran aquel pago como única recompensa y sonrió con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo sabrás en cuanto hayas cumplido tu parte de la tarea. —Trunks no se fiaba en nadie, especialmente si se trataba de desconocidos por mucho que se tratara del tío de sangre de Marron. El rey no pudo detener el impulso por ver a su consejera favorita furtivamente pero ella no lo miraba, ya no lo hacía y solía acompañarse siempre de su tío como si intentara evitarlo. El rey relajó su entrecejo cuando la nostalgia se plasmó en su semblante—. Cuando hayamos tomado a Freezer, tendrás a tu soldado. Antes no.

Aunque Bulma esperara una contrariedad en el rostro del mellizo de Número 18, éste sólo curvó una sonrisa.

—El rey es inteligente —le contestó para luego dejar de mirarlo—, yo tampoco confiaría en mí mismo.

Su propia broma lo hizo reír suavemente y miró a Marron como para transmitirle un mensaje misterioso, uno que la hizo sonreír quedamente y que hizo que Trunks apretara los mangos del trono de su padre bajo sus manos enguantadas.

—Si triunfamos, el planeta Vegeta estará eternamente agradecido. Podrás irte de aquí con más riquezas de las que tú o tus soldados puedan sostener con sus manos, lo juro. —Trunks estaba al tanto que para un mercenario lo más importante era el pago por lo que quería asegurarse. Bien podría Freezer hacerlos pasar al otro bando si le cedía a Brolly como quien se desprende de un objeto de poca utilidad, los Bastardos eran sobrevivientes de planetas arrasados tanto por Freezer como por Vegeta, daba igual quién era el mejor postor si podían destruir a uno de los dos.

Número 17 sonrió sin decir más y amansó la cabeza a modo de despedida antes de caminar pasillo abajo, a donde el exterior se extendía más allá de las puertas que nunca se cerraban. Al verse sorprendida por lo repentino del término de la audiencia con su tío, Marron se apresuró a seguirlo a la salida sin siquiera dirigir la vista hacia la plataforma y Trunks entrecerró los ojos con desánimo, si su madre no estuviera ahí quizás le habría pedido que se quedara.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, madre? —le preguntó sin dejar de pensar que era demasiado duro con ella, Bulma se encogió de hombros—. ¿Acaso estás haciéndome una escena de la que no estoy al tanto? —Hizo una pausa en la que se levantó del trono, los dedos de sus manos se sintieron agarrotados y los flexionó al bajar las escaleras—. Pepper vendrá a sentarse en tu trono si no lo haces tú, no le des esa posibilidad.

—No la veo aquí —se defendió pobremente ella sin dejar de encoger sus hombros. El rey entrecerró nuevamente los ojos, esta vez no con tristeza, sino que con incomodidad.

—No confío en ella todavía, no quiero que esté presente cuando hablo con Número 17. Ella aún cree que sólo se trata del tío de Marron, nadie más. —Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo sin guardias ni escoltas, sólo ellos dos como el rey y la reina regente, como el primogénito y la madre que eran. La sola mención de la rubia lo había agriado y se imaginó con plena exactitud a lo que había ido a verlo—. Si viniste a pedirme que perdonara al traidor de Raditz, estás perdiendo tu tiempo, madre. La traición es traición.

—No vengo a pedir por Raditz, hijo. —Aunque Bulma sólo le llegaba hasta el mentón, Trunks supo que debía mirarla a los ojos. El mero contacto lo hizo caer en cuenta a lo que se refería y carraspeó con fuerza antes de reanudar su caminar—. Hazlo por tu hermana, Trunks, por favor, perdónale la vida. Déjalo en los calabozos por el resto de su vida si quieres pero permítele vivir.

—¡No lo haré! —Trunks le gruñó mientras cruzaba las puertas de la entrada, pareció pensarlo un momento antes de darse la vuelta para rebatirle—. Ella tiene que olvidarlo, madre, si lo dejo en los calabozos su amor hacia él jamás se terminará. —El rey miró para otro lado, como asegurándose de que lo que estaba diciendo no era del todo malo—. Si lo saco del camino sufrirá un par de días pero ya se le pasará.

—¿Un par de días? ¿Realmente piensas que se le pasará en un par de días? —Sin poder comprenderse a sí misma, Bulma comenzó a angustiarse—. Temo por ti, Trunks, ella no ha parado de llorar… Dice que escuchó un grito terrible, dice que lo estabas torturando. —Aquello lo hizo relajar el semblante, Trunks se sentía culpable y bajó la cabeza en un gesto que no pudo reprimir.

—No fui yo —se sinceró—, Pepper le asió una herida. Nunca fue mi intención torturarlo… —Trunks frunció el entrecejo como si hubiese estado pensando algo que le desagradaba—. Esa mujer es cruel, madre, Pepper es una desalmada.

—Este es un planeta de guerreros muy crueles, Trunks —le dijo adelantándose unos pasos para quedar frente a él y alargó una mano para tocarle una mejilla—. Es imperioso que logres amansarla, Trunks. Tú no eres así y jamás lo serás, pero si dejas que ella eduque a sus hijos ellos distarán mucho de ti.

Pero esa idea le agriaba más el ánimo, tener hijos con la de la sonrisa sangrienta no era el futuro que había visto para él y se alejó de su madre con un disgusto que lo hacía tragar una saliva espesa y que le sabía amarga. Ser rey jamás había sido tan horroroso, deseaba ser un simple soldado, uno de esos que podía elegir a su compañera, sus batallas y a sus amigos. Su padre jamás le habría dejado una peor maldición que esa.

Bulma supo que había cumplido con molestar a su hijo pero jamás esperó que él le respondiera.

—Yo no pedí ser rey —le dijo al tiempo que se alejaba con unos pasos rápidos y luego volvió a ella como si no se resistiera a estar quieto—, yo no pedí a Pepper y menos esta guerra. Ya me quitaste una cosa, madre, no me quites mi autoridad.

Y sin decir más, se volteó hacia una dirección contraria a la que habían tomado para alejarse de ella sin saber a dónde podría dirigirse, no tenía idea de dónde se había metido Pepper para evitarla ni tampoco a dónde se había dirigido Marron, pero no podría acercarse a ella sin que su tío no se entrometiera. Goten le había dicho que habían decidido alojarse en el trozo de ciudad humana junto a Chichi y aquello le había caído como un balde de agua fría. ¿Cómo las cosas habían cambiado tanto en sólo unos días?

—Entonces no le quites algo a tu hermana también —la voz de su madre sonó ruda, casi tanto como Seripa, y lo hizo reaccionar por unos momentos en los que dejó de lado su mala cara y su andar. Pero Bulma tendría que hacer más que eso para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Dile que puede ir a verlo, madre —le respondió con un gruñido sin mirarla de vuelta—, dile que puede pero que me haga un favor —Trunks miró a Bulma de soslayo—, que le ofrezca el collar azul y que se dé cuenta por ella misma que yo no me he equivocado.

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos ya no estaba en el suelo, sino que colgaba en el aire con los brazos amarrado a la pared que me había servido de respaldo luego de perder la conciencia a manos de Pepper. La reina me estaba amarrando las muñecas a una altura que no era posible levantarme sin fracturarme los brazos pero tampoco podía sentarme, estaba condenado a apoyarme malamente sobre mis rodillas y nada más. Por más que diera manotazos intentando liberarme de las amarras de luz azulina, sólo lograba producir un alboroto metálico y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que dejara de moverme por completo, y me dediqué a mirarla con disgusto. Pepper me sonrió con gusto una vez que terminó de amarrarme, parecía masticar un trozo de hierba.

—Te dije que ibas a ganar más de lo que realmente merecías —me dijeron las sombras a un lado de Pepper y ella se incorporó de mi lado para retroceder unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta permanecer al costado de Desconocido en una posición bastante mansa. Al ver la capa que le ocultaba todo menos la sonrisa y las manos, comencé a mover las manos nuevamente en un intento por desatarme de las amarras, ambos se sonrieron con mi desesperación—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿No estás feliz de verme?

Dejé de mover los puños paulatinamente hasta quedarme inmóvil cuando él se hincó frente a mí para sonreírme abiertamente. Una de sus manos huesudas se acercó para tocarme las mejillas, el dedo pulgar sobre la izquierda y los demás dedos en la mejilla derecha. Sólo estaba rozándome en una advertencia para que dejara de resistirme y así lo hice. Por más que intentara escudriñar en esa sombra que sería su rostro, sólo conseguí ver los dos puntos luminosos que serían el brillo de sus ojos. Desconocido se me acercó hasta quedar a un centímetro de su rostro y yo me congelé en miedo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —atiné a decir sin dejar de mirar a esas dos estrellas distantes dentro de su capucha. Desconocido sonrió pero esta vez Pepper no lo imitó. Me aventuré a pensar que ella le temía tanto como yo.

—Visito a uno de mis queridos súbditos, ¿hay algo malo en eso? —Dijo con simpleza mientras se levantaba para caminar hacia atrás hasta quedar a la misma altura de Pepper.

—Por poco hiciste que te matara, estúpido, sólo quería demostrarle a los demás que la princesa es más terrícola que _saiyan_ —por fin la otra hablaba y no pude evitar arrugar la nariz ante su comentario, ella lograba agriarme el humor—. ¿Qué? ¿Realmente creíste que ibas a ser rey? ¡Já! Trunks jamás dejaría que un traidor como tú tomara a la princesa por esposa, ¿o te olvidas que eres un clase baja, que podrías ser su padre? —se burló ella desde las alturas y desvíe la mirada, y fue el turno de Pepper de hincarse frente mí de tal manera que no pude no mirarla—. Te tengo noticias, yo soy reina y tú no eres más que un condenado.

—¿Para eso te vendiste? ¿Comiste su fruta maldita para ser una puta reina? —El rostro de la reina se descompuso hasta el punto que no pudo disimular el disgusto y me aterrizó el dorso de una mano con fuerza en la cara. Desconocido intervino entonces, había sido simplemente un espectador más durante nuestra pequeña conversación—. Eres una estúpida —murmuré para mí mismo luego de escupir la sangre que había acudido a mi boca tras el golpe.

La subordinación de Pepper para con él se me hizo bastante obvia cuando ella se apartó del camino con rapidez, para no retrasar el paso de su amo y señor.

—Si mal no recuerdo, tú te vendiste por una venganza —me dijo Desconocido con un tono de burla y Pepper amansó la cabeza al escucharlo hablar—. Ya sabes cómo es, algunos son más inteligentes que otros. Todos somos como piezas de un juego, hay unas que sirven para ser sacrificadas para que otras más importantes sobresalgan —Pepper sonrió cuando habló de las últimas piezas, por lo que yo era de las sacrificables y gruñí con un disgusto.

—¿A qué te refieres? —quise indagar aun así, Desconocido supo que ya había entendido todo.

—A que tu misión era sólo hacer quedar bien a Pepper —me dijo sin compasión—, si ella traía al traidor a los pies del rey de reyes, Trunks no puede sino confiar en ella.

—¿Confiar? —Me permití sonreír con burla—. Trunks no confía en Pepper, deben hacer más que eso para que Trunks tenga un poco de confianza con ella.

La verdad no les gustó en lo más mínimo, uno de los fracasos más grandes que ella tenía sobre sus hombros era que Trunks no podría quererla y Desconocido se mantuvo en silencio por más tiempo del que era necesario para suponer que sólo estaba esperando que yo y Pepper nos calláramos. Sin poder ver su rostro podía sentir su disgusto y la reina no regente se asustó hasta el punto de que era completamente reconocible.

—Entonces tu trabajo no ha terminado, Raditz —me explicó de pronto con una voz tan tensa que podía cortar el aire con sus vibraciones—. La princesa vendrá a verte, de eso estoy seguro, Trunks es tan blando que querrá que te vean antes de cortarte la cabeza y cuando lo haga, quiero que la mates. Has el intento al menos antes de morir, déjala grave, no me importa. Provoca una instancia en la que Pepper pueda salvarla para que Trunks deposite un poco de confianza en ella.

No hice ni un gesto que imprimiera mi sorpresa porque pronto me puse a sonreír y Desconocido se tensó de nuevo.

—¿Y por qué te haría caso? Mañana seguramente moriré y no consigo nada con obedecerte, ya no me gobiernas.

—Ah, ya veo —comenzó él y su tranquilidad me arrancó un escalofrío—, con que será así, los sentimentalismos siempre asesinan el deber, el amor es un gran veneno —dijo de pronto y fruncí el ceño—. Puedo prometerte la vida a cambio de que la hieras gravemente, déjala moribunda y estarás tan lejos de aquí que nadie podrá encontrarte jamás.

Me permití cerrar la boca y tan sólo los miré con seriedad, estaban desesperados y Pepper no estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo. Pude oler el miedo de la reina no regente y me pregunté qué habría pedido Pepper a cambio de una manzana dorada para que se tuviera que ganar la confianza del rey. Ella no era más que otra pieza sacrificable para Desconocido.

—Deberías buscar a otro —repliqué tan despacio como la poca tranquilidad que tenía me permitía—, matar a una princesa es alta traición y no me dejarían de buscar por mucho que me oculte. Estaría cambiando una muerte por otra, no lo haré.

* * *

La princesa se acercó a pasos corto a donde estaba su espejo y en la penumbra de la habitación se descubrió demacrada y triste. Más allá se dibujaba la figura de Goten, parado a un lado de la puerta abierta, esperando a que ella se terminara de arreglar para partir a la sala de los tronos. Antes de darse la vuelta, Bra se ocultó la cabeza con la capucha que no ocultaba sus ojos lilas pero sí su cabello, y se volteó al fin, sin dejar de notar cómo el híbrido que era muchos años mayor se tensaba al verla acercarse. Cuando llegó a su lado y lo miró a los ojos negros, supo que jamás lo amaría. Aun así intentó sonreírle sin encarar sus ojos y verlo sonreírle de vuelta. Al cabo de unos momentos en que se sintieron tontos, él le ofreció un brazo. Sólo cuando estuvieron adentrándose en el pasillo, sin más sonido que el de sus propios pasos y las pareces que los murmuraban, Bra tuvo el valor de hacer la pregunta que la había demacrado en tan poco tiempo.

—¿Lo ejecutarán mañana, verdad? —La voz le manó como un río casi seco y Goten se revolvió sin dejar de caminar—. Trunks no hace más que enojarse cuando mencionó el tema y se va antes de decirme algo.

La princesa bajó la cabeza cuando pensó que iría a llorar por la enésima vez en esos dos días en los yo que había pasado en el calabozo pero ya no tenía ninguna lágrima que derramar y se vio sollozando sólo quejidos. Goten no supo que hacer más que seguir caminando y palmearle el dorso de la mano que lo mantenía agarrado.

—Sólo Trunks sabe lo que pasará —le mintió piadosamente aunque a esas alturas la palabra ejecución salía de todas las bocas del palacio—. No te preocupes, princesa, tu hermano es un hombre misericordioso. No va castigar a mi tío por cosas que no ha hecho.

«Está mintiéndome», pensó Bra pero sólo se limitó a mantenerse callada. Todos querían protegerla de la verdad. «Sólo Raditz me decía la verdad.» Pero siguió caminando sin atreverse a levantar la mirada otra vez.

—¿Puedo ir a ver a Bardock? —Había despertado ese mismo día, con el cuerpo tan caliente que las toallas húmedas que le habían colocado en la espalda para calmarle la fiebre, se secaban bajo una estela de vapor tibio. Bardock tiritaba como si tuviera frío pero no era más que el síntoma luego de haber estado tanto tiempo inconsciente y una curva le adornaba los labios cada vez que comprobaba lo lúcido que se encontraba—. Si hablo con él quizás pueda convencer a mi hermano de que no lo asesine…

—Bra…—la llamó con suavidad al tiempo que sus pasos se acortaban tanto que de pronto se habían detenido—. Mi abuelo es el verdugo del rey, si Trunks decide ejecutar a mi tío el que tendrá que hacerlo será Bardock.

—Pero… ¡Es su padre! ¿Cómo puede derramar su propia sangre? —«Ten cuidado de tu sangre que corre en las venas de otro, dijo la bruja, aunque parezca gentil, él sólo espera el momento para arrebatarte todo lo que has querido», pensaba Goten con el ceño fruncido, sin tener duda que esa profecía hacía referencia a mí.

—Así son las cosas, princesa —concluyó sintiéndose severo y reanudó la marcha llevándose a Bra consigo sin preguntarse si ella quería hacerlo o no. La princesa se quejó en silencio y no dijo otra palabra en todo el trayecto hasta la sala de los tronos, a donde los esperaban una hilera de calderos encendidos y que delineaban el camino al trono, donde el trono estaba ocupado por Trunks.

El rey apretaba los mangos de su asiento bajo las manos y miraba hacia abajo desde la plataforma sin emitir ningún sonido, era demasiado tarde para hacer una audiencia por lo que su presencia ahí sólo servía para vigilar todo lo que iba a suceder en esa visita al calabozo. Pepper figuraba también sobre la plataforma pero no se acercaba al trono de su madre por ningún motivo, en el planeta Vegeta, un rey que no gobernaba no podía sentarse en el trono. Bra bajó la vista sin siquiera poder sentir rabia contra ella y cuando doblaron hacia el pasillo que conducía hacia los calabozos, a donde había visto a Zarbon por última vez, la princesa hizo detener a Goten en la entrada.

—Por favor, quiero ir sola —pidió sin poder verlo a los ojos y Goten se estremeció sin saber qué hacer. Miró hacia el trono y cuando no recibió ninguna señal desfavorable en el rostro del rey y sólo la risa de la reina no regente, dejó que la princesa se deshiciera de su agarre para caminar un paso sola—. No te preocupes, tengo el collar del cristal azul conmigo.

Y se adentró a la oscuridad del pasadizo con unos pasos tan silenciosos como los de una rata, sentía miedo por lo que se agarró de las paredes para no tropezar en todo el camino en el que parecía que la luz había sido tragada sin piedad. Recordó a Zarbon cuando la había atacado en ese mismo lugar y cómo yo lo había ahuyentado con sólo aparecer, y le corrió un escalofrío por la espalda. La luz tenue de los calabozos comenzó a aparecer como una estrella distante y después de unos pasos, se fue agrandando tanto que pudo verse iluminada a cuerpo completo. Un alivio la hizo suspirar y se vio corriendo torpemente al salir del pasillo.

Al verme encadenado en uno de los calabozos y cabizbajo, la sonrisa se le fue difuminando tal como su entusiasmo, y caminó hacia mí como no queriendo despertarme de mi letargo. Estaba sucio de polvo y sangre seca, y cuando se paró frente a mi cuerpo, me sobresalté al ver a otra capucha ocultando las facciones de mi visitante. La chica se descubrió la cabeza con rapidez y se hincó en el suelo sin retirar la tela del vestido de sus rodillas. Quedó manchada media pierna.

—Raditz —me llamó con una voz tan suave que pensé que la había imaginado y me acarició una mejilla en la que nos miramos unos momentos a los ojos, antes de abrazarse de mi cuello. Las cadenas sonaron al tensarse y apreté la mandíbula para acallar un gruñido al sentir dolor previo a una fractura. Bra se alejó con miedo.

—Las cadenas —le dije sin poder decir más. Tenía los labios secos y no había probado agua en horas. La princesa miró hacia las argollas en busca de una forma de zafarlas pero negué con la cabeza—. No. Eso podría traer problemas.

—¿Qué es lo que te hicieron? —me preguntó con tristeza al verme un tanto mejor y se cubrió la boca buscando un poco de agua.

Se volvió a la entrada en busca de un pellejo de cualquier cosa y encontró uno que habría sido olvidado al interior de otro calabozo. Al acercarme un pellejo con líquido dentro no dudé en abrir la boca mirando hacia el techo para que ella vertiera el contenido sin problemas. No alcancé a dar ni dos tragos cuando el sabor era el de un vino rancio y aguado, y escupí el resto hacia un lado, Bra se sobresaltó un tanto y se levantó del suelo con lentitud, sintiéndose inútil.

—Princesa —comencé respirando forzosamente, aún con el sabor malo en la boca—, debo decirte algo.

Ella presintió que algo malo venía y tuvo un poco miedo, no esperaba que nuestro encuentro fuera tan penoso.

—No tienes por qué decirme nada, Raditz. Debes descansar, otro día podemos…

—Quizás no exista otra oportunidad —le interrumpí con severidad y ella se encogió de hombros apunto de ponerse a llorar, negué con la cabeza dos veces sin que ella me viera—, princesa. Mírame, Bra.

Aunque le resultó mucho trabajo el intentar levantar la cabeza, lo hizo con obediencia y le pude ver los ojos inyectados en sangre debido a las lágrimas que no acudían a ella. Si hubiese podido mover las manos le había tocado el mentón en un intento por acariciarla y que no fuera del todo directo. Me permití sonreírle sólo un poco pero sólo logré ponerla más triste.

—Lo que viene ahora no será agradable, Bra. —Ella negó la cabeza con las cejas levantadas en un gesto de desamparo—. Debes ser fuerte, si los soldados te ven llorar no te van a respetar y será más difícil para tu hermano el protegerte. Finge que no te importa, que tienes muchos otros soldados detrás de ti, y muchos harán fila.

—No hables así, aún no sabemos si morirás —me respondió en un intento por dejar de escucharme pero ambos sabíamos que era lo más probable.

—Bra —comencé otra vez con la voz queda—, te mentí.

Ella abrió los ojos por el impacto y no dejó el gesto ni siquiera cuando buscó mis ojos, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que me apreciaba, percibí que Bra se sentía traicionada. No lo hizo ni cuando le hablaron de los tres testigos de mi traición para con ella, donde decía creer en mí y no en los demás. Se había descolocado sólo cuando yo le confesaba que le había mentido.

Supe que era el momento de hablar de Desconocido, de la trepadora de Pepper y su plan para que Trunks confiara en su reina pura a través de ella, pero por alguna razón fue otra la mentira que salió a flote, una más piadosa y que la haría sentir infinitamente mejor que sólo descubrir un complot.

—Cuando te dije que Vegeta era un cobarde estaba mintiendo —dije sin pensarlo dos veces y ella se mostró un tanto más tranquila—, él no se levantó contra Freezer porque le temía —hice una pausa sin saber cómo seguir—. No lo hizo porque sabía que Freezer iría a quitarle lo que más apreciaba en ese momento.

—¿Nosotros? —preguntó ella con un poco de desconfianza y asentí sin mucha fuerza. Al cabo de unos segundos ella sonrió quedamente—. Sabía que me mentías, Raditz, no tenías por qué decírmelo…—dijo creyéndose mi última mentira y se me acercó con cautela—. Pero gracias.

Y se me acercó con movimientos lentos pero seguros, ya no con la intención de colgarse de mi cuello sino que sólo apoyarse sobre mí. Si hubiese podido mover los brazos habría hecho algo pero no lo podía hacer. Pronto se incorporó hasta quedar más alta para mirarme a los ojos, se inclinó un poco para besarme cortamente y volvió a mirarme con las palmas de las manos sobre mis mejillas.

—Podríamos escapar e irnos a la periferia —me propuso como si realmente pensaba que eso funcionaría y negué con la cabeza. Desconocido nos seguiría para conseguir algo a cambio de ella, le diría a Pepper nuestra locación para hacerla quedar como una heroína.

—Y la ira de Trunks nos seguiría, princesa. No podemos hacer eso —concluí sin mentir, sólo era que temía más de Desconocido que Trunks. El hijo de Vegeta era misericordioso aun cuando estaba empecinado en matarme—. No hay una salida buena a esto, debes aceptarlo.

Pero ella no quería y se alejó de mí para darme la espalda.

—Hay veces que creo lo que dicen de ti —me dijo con un temblor en la voz—, a veces creo que no quieres estar conmigo.

Involuntariamente puse los ojos en blanco, así no era cómo quería que resultaran las cosas y la voz de Goten en la lejanía nos avisó que la visita estaría a punto de llegar a su término. Observé al pasillo en busca de un indicio de que mi sobrino se acercaba pero las sombras permanecían invariantes, por lo que devolví la mirada a la princesa que seguía dándome la espalda.

—Bra —la llamé, «si tan sólo no hubiese tenido las cadenas puestas…»—. Princesa, no te enojes ahora, por favor.

Ella se mordió el labio para resistirse un tanto pero finalmente desistió y se vio la vuelta para mirarme lentamente. Se acarició el cuello a donde su collar se cubría debajo de la capa que sólo estaba ahí por el frío y decidió que era el momento de cumplir con la petición que su hermano le había hecho. Se me acercó en dos pasos y me hizo besarla de una forma que hizo que me olvidara de las cadenas, para cuando se apartó la seguí hasta que no pude más.

—Ten —me dijo llevándose las manos a las clavículas, debajo de la capa, para sacarse el collar sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Cuando vi lo que traía en las manos fui yo quien se alejó esa vez y ella no comprendió que para mí, eso era como seguir a las órdenes de Desconocido. Bajo ningún pretexto debía aceptar ese collar—, quiero que lo tengas mañana, durante el juicio.

—No, princesa —le dije mientras miraba hacia un lado—, un hombre muerto no necesita que le alarguen la muerte.

* * *

El rey dio un paso hacia delante sólo para ver cómo se encontraba la sala de los tronos, un par de miembros de la elite habían acudido a mi juicio e hizo rechinar los dientes en cuanto comprendió que iban a haber muchos testigos en mi ajusticiamiento. No llevaba a ningún escolta en ese momento, había estado tan enfadado durante la noche anterior que los había echado a gritos y no pudo dormir en ningún momento de la madrugada. Se sentía cansado pero no menos furioso, había intentado dormir con la armadura puesta tantas veces que se olvidó de cuántas habían sido las que se había levantado de ella para intentar hacer algo. El cielo estaba pasando el negro al anaranjado cuando salió del palacio, con una nube de aliento frío salírsele por la boca a cada paso furioso que daba, había tomado la precaución de cubrirle la cabeza lila con una capucha, los humanos no tenían por qué saber que se trataba del rey.

Recordaba el camino perfectamente, las edificaciones semiesféricas se lo sugerían y dobló hacia donde habían encontrado a la madre de Goten, cuando ella había confundido a Kakarotto con Bardock. La taberna seguía en funcionamiento y aunque el planeta hubiese estado dormido, los humanos seguían celebrando. Trunks apretó la mandíbula cuando miró el interior con el mentón pegado al cuello, en un intento porque el brillo lila de sus ojos no lo delatara, y la música de las risas, el chocar de los tragos y el sonido del licor caer sobre un cuenco, lo hizo sentir un tanto menos furioso. Muchos humanos similares a él se atiborraban en esa taberna y hasta pudo ver a la madre de Goten servir unos tragos antes de volver a la cocina a hacer más preparaciones que acompañaran al vino. La barra estaba completamente ocupada salvo un lugar a un lado de un guerrero que conocía muy bien y el hijo menor de Kakarotto abrió los ojos sin siquiera mirarlo cuando se sentó a su lado. Se limitó a seguir bebiendo a la espera de que su rey le dijera algo en un intento porque no se diera cuenta que lo había reconocido con su habilidad de ver sin los ojos.

—Ya sé que me viste —le avisó de una manera muy huraña, su incapacidad de liberarse de la capucha lo ponía incómodo—, pensé que no te llevabas bien con tu madre.

—Es mi madre —puntualizó en un encogimiento de hombros. Aunque iba como soldado del rey, Goten parecía encajar sin problemas en la ciudad humana, sin armadura y sin cola, era un humano más—. Si has venido a buscarme, vámonos. Es muy peligroso que permanezcas mucho tiempo aquí, no eres bienvenido entre los humanos.

—No he venido por eso, Goten —le respondió mientras apretaba la mandíbula, miró de soslayo sólo para comprobar que Número 17 estaba en las mesas más centrales, apostando con otros humanos más amistosos que él. Trunks no tuvo que indagar mucho para saber que estaba haciendo trampa—. Quiero ver a Marron, dónde está.

Goten se llevó un trago a la boca antes de responder, estaba bien derecho sobre su silla y sonrió cuando su madre se le acercó para ponerle un plato abundante de comida frente a él. Chichi no tardó en dar con el rey y poner mala cara, pero no dijo nada y sólo se limitó a acercarle un cuenco con vino. Trunks alzó la mirada hasta que la sombra no le ocultó más sus ojos lilas y asintió una vez con la cabeza como único agradecimiento.

—Espero que no hayas venido a traernos más problemas —le dijo la otrora esposa de Kakarotto antes de irse de vuelta a la cocina. Goten tomó otro trago antes de permitirse hablar, un tanto menos tenso.

—No creo que sea una buena idea, Trunks. —Goten dejó a un lado su trago mientras miraba furtivamente hacia un lado, Trunks supo que era ahí a donde tenía que buscar—. Hace horas que ya está durmiendo y no creo que quiera que te aparezcas de la nada.

Pero el rey de reyes no había llegado hasta ahí para que se lo negaran y se levantó tan bruscamente que sobresaltó a los demás clientes de la taberna que se sentaban a los alrededores. Chichi le dedicó una mirada cargada de reproche y Trunks casi se sintió culpable. Casi.

—Soy tu rey —le dijo con la mandíbula apretada lo que jamás le recriminaría y Goten asintió con la cabeza, lo tenía claro—, quiero que me digas dónde está, nada más —cuando vio que no le respondía reiteró—. ¿Dónde está Marron?

Los ojos del híbrido le dieron la respuesta, ahí a donde ya había dirigido la mirada una vez, y Trunks se alejó gruñendo. La capa que le ocultaba la cabeza no logró ocultarle la armadura característica del rey cuando daba pasos por la taberna y el viento la separó de su cuerpo hasta quedar haciéndolas de una capa. Número 17 dejó su juego sólo para mirarlo aproximarse demasiado a donde estaban las habitaciones y dejó los dados sobre la mesa mientras se levantaba de su asiento. El rey de reyes había aprovechado el gentío para hacerse desaparecer pero eso no iba a funcionar con un androide y antes de que pudiera entrar a la habitación puntualizada por Goten, la voz de Número 17 lo hizo congelar.

—El rey está demasiado lejos de su trono —estaba parado a unos pasos de su espalda pero no se dio la vuelta que debía para encararlo, tenía la mano sobre la perilla—. Vete antes de que me enfade y me lleve a mi ejército.

—Tu sobrina ya es una mujer adulta —le dijo alejándose de la puerta y sus manos se hicieron puños enfadados, abría las manos sólo para flexionar los dedos entumecidos. El capitán de la Compañía Bastarda puso mala cara—, y además es mi consejera. Debo hablar con ella.

—No me ofendas, híbrido, no sabes lo que puedes perder. —Número 17 hablaba como jamás lo había hecho antes y parecía hacer grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse quieto y no lanzarse sobre él para matarlo.

Trunks no dijo más y sintió la espada envainada entre los hombros, sobre su columna vertebral. Sabía que si la desenvainaba podría perder el ejército que podía hacerle frente a Freezer como también a Número 17 y si él tomaba la decisión de retirarse, se llevaría a Marron con él. Tenía tanto que perder y estaba tan cerca de ella que por un momento perdió el rumbo de qué era lo bueno y qué era lo mano, sólo la presencia de Goten pudo delinearle el camino nuevamente.

—¡No! —Gritó el hijo menor de Chichi mientras saltaba desde la barra para ponerse frente a Número 17 pero el androide no tenía ojos para el híbrido de clase baja. Goten tuvo que sacudirle los hombros para que sus ojos muertos lo miraran a él—. Por favor, déjalo. Sólo dale unos minutos.

El rey de reyes frunció el ceño antes de devolverse en redondo y cuando no hubo una réplica cuando puso la mano agarrotada sobre la perilla, entró en un movimiento rápido y que no dio tiempo a más negativas. La habitación estaba en penumbra y estaba aislada acústicamente, por lo que la rubia no habría podido escuchar ningún alboroto del exterior. Estaba dormida y las sábanas la cubrían hasta la nariz, tal como recordaba que dormía, y se vio parado sin saber qué hacer desde la entrada. Se sintió tonto y tuvo las ganas de llorar que nunca llegaban porque Vegeta le había enseñado muy bien, sólo el dolor de ojos le dijo que estaba haciendo algo parecido.

Tenía sólo unos minutos, tal como había dicho Goten, y no dudaba que Número 17 entraría si pensaba que se estaba demorando demasiado, por lo que se acercó a ella a zancadas y el sonido de sus botas contra el suelo sólo la hicieron cambiar de posición. Para cuando decidió sentarse a su lado, lo hizo de tal manera que ella no se diera cuenta pero Marron abrió los ojos entre sueños y le costó comprender que lo que estaba mirando era real y no parte de una pesadilla. Antes de que se gritara le tapó la boca con una mano enguantada y se le acercó cuando ella luchaba por sentarse en el colchón para besarla. El beso no duró casi nada porque ella se alejó dando manotazos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Su voz fue tan grave que lo hizo sentir culpable—. ¿Cómo fue que te dejaron entrar? Le dije a mi tío que no…

—¿Es que ya me dejaste de querer? —La fuerza con la que cerraba los puños ya le estaba acalambrando los dedos y aunque los flexionara ya no daba resultado. Marron lo miró con culpa y bajó la cabeza sin poder decir que lo había hecho, que ya no lo quería de vuelta. Aunque se puso a sonreír, la cara del rey no era de felicidad—. No sabes lo terrible que ha sido no tenerte conmigo, Marron. Dejaría de ser rey con tal de poder estar contigo.

—Pero no lo harás —era verdad, no lo haría ni por ella, no teniendo a tanta gente inocente dependiendo de él. Trunks se encogió de hombros—, nunca te pediría que hicieras eso, Trunks.

—Vuelve al palacio —le dijo de pronto él en un intento desesperado porque las cosas volvieran a ser iguales pero Marron lo miró con disgusto—, vuelve al palacio, por favor. Tendrás tu propia habitación y guardias, lo prometo. Vuelve al consejo. Por favor.

—No. —Ella se levantó de la cama dejándolo sentado sobre la misma y se cubrió con una manta para mirarlo desde el centro de la habitación. Por un momento, Trunks pensó que lo iba a echar de la pieza—. Vuelve al palacio, mi rey, esta conversación se terminó. No puedo volver si está Pepper, no lo pienso hacer.

—¡No puedo! —Trunks se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando comprendió que estaba levantando mucho la voz—. No puedo apartarla, simplemente no puedo. —De pronto un pensamiento travieso le corrió por la mente—. Puedo decirle a un capitán que la mate durante la guerra, puedo hacerlo si quieres. Bardock es de confianza.

—¡Para! ¡Para, por favor! —Le gritó ella con desesperación y se le acercó con suavidad—. No eres así, Trunks, no lo eres… —Marron se arrodilló ante él y cubrió sus rodillas con ambas palmas, sólo fue entonces cuando el rey pudo sonreír con nostalgia y le acarició la cabeza rubia con una mano tensa. Le dolían los dedos y más las palmas a donde se había enterrado las uñas—. Volveré al palacio, lo prometo pero no le hagas nada a Pepper… Si ella muere te encontrarán otra esposa y sospecharán de ti, todos saben que no la quieres.

Fue entonces que se abrió la puerta y la penumbra envolvió a Número 17 cuando toda la luz proveniente del exterior le tocaba la espalda. Su mirada era severa y contagió al semblante del rey de la misma manera cuando Marron se levantó de un salto de su posición arrodillada frente a Trunks en un intento por no enojar más a su tío de sangre. Pero nada de lo que hiciera haría cambiar de opinión al mellizo de su madre.

—Terminó el tiempo —dijo con la mandíbula apretada y Trunks se levantó de la cama con lentitud. El androide empujó la puerta hasta que ésta se golpeó contra la pared y se pegó a un lado para que el rey de reyes pudiera salir sin problemas de la habitación de la consejera favorita.

Trunks se volteó hacia la rubia con un movimiento rápido, ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Qué debería hacer con Raditz? —Fue la última pregunta en ese consejo improvisado y Número 17 empeoró el semblante cuando su sobrina le cubrió las hebras lilas bajo la capucha.

—No lo mates —dijo simplemente pero esa respuesta no lo contentó, ya había tomado una decisión diferente, y la miró a los ojos negros largamente antes de encaminarse a la salida.

No la volvió a ver hasta horas después, vestida de rojo como el color del planeta Vegeta, siguiendo a su tío que ya no lo miraba con diversión y se limitaba a hablar lo suficiente para mantener una comunicación. El ajusticiamiento del último traidor antes de partir de la guerra era un acontecimiento que pocos se querían perder.

Resolvió entrar a la sala de los tronos para no demorar más su agonía cuando vio que Goten se acercaba junto a su hermana, iba vestida de negro sólo para hacerlo ver que estaba triste y no entendió cuándo había dado el visto bueno para que ella presenciara mi muerte. Los soldados se apartaron para dejarlo pasar y al pie de la plataforma, Bardock lo esperaba como si jamás hubiese estado en coma. Nunca había sido un guerrero muy expresivo por lo que no pudo decidir si estaba enfadado porque iban a matar al único hijo que le quedaba o si tenía algún problema al momento de pedirle que me matara. Le dio una mano y se tomaron los antebrazos, en un saludo que era silencioso pero cercano, Trunks jamás había visto a Bardock tan decidido como ese día.

—Te sugiero que te retires, Bardock, no quiero que veas esto. —La decisión ya estaba tomada y percibió un turbamiento en el capitán antes de que despegara los labios para hablar. Sólo porque lo conocía de muchos años, sabía que estaba un tanto triste.

—No, Trunks. Haré todo lo que me pidas —«Elijo a Trunks», pensó mi padre con un poco de inseguridad y un ardor en la boca del estómago.

—No te pediré nada —le aseguró mientras subían las escaleras, él mismo reclamaría mi cabeza.

Bulma ya estaba sentada en el trono ya que la presencia de la otra reina la obligaba a cuidarlo, y lo miró con la seriedad de saber qué era lo que iba a ser, y apartó la mirada cuando la encaró a los ojos, lila contra lila. Estaba enfadada tal como él lo había estado cuando supo que había reunido a consejo y habían decidido desposarlo con Pepper. Por lo que no insistió más y tampoco se acercó al trono porque tenía pensado esperarme al pie de las escaleras cuando me trajeran desde los calabozos. Dio la orden y se permitió mirar a la princesa que se encontraba en los primeros peldaños como lo requería su jerarquía, y la vio con la mirada perdida. Goten se había quedado junto a ella para controlarla pero ni así pudo conseguir que ella lo tomara en cuenta.

Cuando unos guardias me depositaron frente a la plataforma, Trunks sintió cómo Bardock se acercaba al último peldaño para escudriñar mi rostro y el rey de reyes frunció el entrecejo al sentirse endemoniadamente culpable. De una patada en las pantorrillas me hicieron sentarme sobre mis cuartos traseros, no me podía mover porque me habían amarrado las muñecas detrás de la espalda. Trunks miró a Marron y la vio sonriendo, completamente segura de que la había escuchado.

Al empezar a hablar, comprendió que estaba nervioso y no podía hilar las palabras con soltura, por lo que prefirió dar la sentencia sin rodeos. Escuchó a Pepper reírse traviesamente a sus espaldas, estaba parada a un lado de su trono con su armadura de batalla puesta.

—Te sentencio a muerte por traición —las palabras hicieron acallar cualquier rumor en la sala y el corazón de la princesa se detuvo con la sensación de que toda la sangre se volvía helada. Abrí los ojos lo que más pude, sin poder levantar la cabeza para mirar otra cosa que no fueran las baldosas, hasta que oí gritar a Bra. Mi instinto me hizo levantar la mirada y la vi atajada por los brazos de Goten, por más que ella intentara soltarse mi sobrino no le dejaba de amarrar los brazos detrás de su espalda y se sacudió hacia todos los lado sin poder dar un paso. La reina tenía la mano sobre la boca sin poder creerse lo que escuchaba decir a su hijo, me guardaba cierto afecto desde que había ayudado a entrenar.

Por supuesto que Pepper sonreía, ella había cumplido con hacerme pagar y no intentaba disimular la felicidad que suponía el verme morir por los hilos que había tejido alrededor de Trunks. Y miré a mi padre, detrás del rey, con la idea de quien me ajusticiara no tendría que ser nadie más que el verdugo del rey. Bardock no era capaz de fingir entereza y me dedicó un semblante lamentable, sin poder sostenerme la mirada por mucho tiempo, sentía su devastación y bajé la cabeza con nauseas. El conocer tu muerte era una sensación asquerosa.

—¡No! ¡No puedes hacer eso! —Gritó la princesa aun intentando zafarse pero Trunks no estuvo contento por su reacción—. No lo hagas, por favor, él me ama, no es traición.

—¡Él no te ama! ¡Te ha engañado! ¿Es que acaso no lo ves? —Le rebatió el rey de reyes con ira, sin que le importara la sala llena de soldados, Trunks comenzó a bajar las escaleras, mi padre quedó sobre la plataforma—. Raditz te usó todo este tiempo, ¡te usó para llegar al trono!

—¡No! —Bra se negaba a creer en las palabras de Pepper, el cantinero y los centinelas, aunque fuera difícil pensar que fuera mentira. Eran demasiadas las evidencias—. Raditz es bueno, nunca hizo algo que me hiciera daño.

No soporté más las defensas de la princesa, me sabía malo y me sentía mal al pensar que había cambiado. Eso era increíble incluso para mí y negué con la cabeza una vez sin levantar la mirada.

—Detente, princesa —le dije sin esperar que me escuchara, mi voz era débil pero la hizo callar para escucharme. Trunks volteó a mirarme también, sin el cariño que me profesaba su hermana, y arrugó la nariz con la ligera sensación que se estaba equivocando. El rey de reyes desenvainó su espada—, detente y ve a tu habitación.

—¡Cállate! Tú no me mandas nada, Raditz —la princesa comenzó a llorar sin control y Goten la soltó una vez que comprendió que no iría a detener a Trunks—, dile, Raditz. Diles que me amas y que no eres todo lo que dicen de ti. Diles, por favor.

Pero no podía decir nada, mi garganta se me había cerrado como por arte de magia, Trunks no había dicho ninguna mentira. Sí me había acercado a la princesa por interés, el collar azul era el premio y estuve a punto de conseguirlo si no me hubiese arrepentido, por lo que no podía pedir misericordia. Era malo como el rey decía, ¿debía morir por eso? Quizás. Sólo eso podía deshacer el embrujo que había hecho Desconocido.

—Por favor, princesa —le pedí sin levantar la mirada para que dejara de hacer el ridículo, jamás un rey iba a existir con mis características si Trunks estaba vivo para impedirlo. Y Bra sollozó sin poder controlarse cuando comprendió que no iría a confesar algo que para ella era claro hasta ese momento, me sentí culpable al no poder decírselo en voz alta, bastaba con afirmar su hipótesis para salvarme el cuello, para dejarla como la que hablaba con la verdad y no como la niña que se había dejado engatusar por un trepador. Para Trunks eso fue lo que colmó el vaso.

—Siempre esperé a que encontraras a alguien que realmente te amara, Bra, y que tú lo amaras a él —confesó el rey sin siquiera mirarla y tan bajo como le fuera posible para que la multitud no escuchara, pero yo estaba a los pies de Trunks y lo pude escuchar todo—. Nunca hubo un soldado elegido para ti, eso sólo lo dije para que nadie te molestara con malas intenciones.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? —apenas murmuró la princesa, con miedo a la respuesta.

—Porque no veo otra opción, Bra. No quería llegar a este extremo, jamás quise obligarte a nada —levanté la cabeza al fin, al comprender a lo que iba el rey—, el soldado al que estarás prometida será a quien siempre esperé que lo tomaras en cuenta pero que jamás lo hiciste—para ese entonces Bra hacía todo lo posible por negar aquello, con pequeños movimientos de cabeza y un par de «no» saliéndole por la boca semi cerrada—. Te casarás con Goten y terminaremos con esta tontería de una vez por todas.

A Bra se le había ido todo el color del rostro, mi sobrino no era una de sus personas favoritas y el que la obligaran a estar con él cuando me podía tener a mí era una tortura.

—¡Pero ya escogí! ¡Escojo a Raditz! Lo escojo a él —repuso ella con desesperación y Goten se sintió despreciado, sin poder mantener la vista arriba por un momento más.

—¡No puedes escogerlo a él! —su propia reacción sorprendió al rey. Fue entonces cuando Trunks se dio vuelta en redondo para mirar a un lado, ignorando a su hermana—. Marron, lleva a Bra a su habitación con la ayuda de Goten y mantenla ahí hasta que yo diga lo contrario —Pero la rubia tenía dibujada una objeción en el rostro y no se movió ni dijo algo en los momentos en los que el rey quería una respuesta. El rey de reyes se volvió sólo a ella para recriminarle su falta de apoyo—. ¿Quieres que vea algo que no debería ver?

—Trunks, por favor… No lo hagas —pero esa fue la primera vez que no aceptó los consejos de su consejera favorita y volcó su atención en su mejor amigo, que sí tenía ansias de llevarse a la niña de ahí.

En mi calidad de condenado, al ver eso no hice más que reírme por la poca adhesión que tenía el rey con el asunto de matarme, Goten se movió un poco hacia donde se encontraba Bra pero la chica se corrió y le dedicó una mirada rencorosa, ella no iría ser sacada sino era a la fuerza. Mis risas contenidas se hicieron a boca abierta cada vez que veía que algo iba mal y logré irritar al joven rey, quien en vez de pedirme silencio me cerró la boca con una patada. Bra chilló al verme caer sobre mi espalda, con la boca tan ensangrentada como Pepper, y corrió a mí sin que alguien pudiera atajarla. Mi armadura _mágica_ la había hecho escurridiza.

Llegó a mí con una cara de preocupación y me ayudó a enderezarme cuando las amarras en las manos me imposibilitaron de hacerlo solo. Bra se abrazó de mí con tristeza, segura de que iba a ser la última vez que me vería vivo. Puse mala cara cuando la vi llorar y murmurar que debía confesar. Había pegado su frente con la mía y aspiraba sus lamentos, su olor salado en el rostro, e intenté por todos los medios ponerme a sonreír. No podía negar que tenía miedo de morir sin haber logrado nada en la vida, de dejar sola a Bra y no verla reinar como ella soñaba que lo haría.

—Lo único que conseguirás con esto es hacer el ridículo —le dije con voz queda—. Cuando seas mayor me recordarás con vergüenza.

—No me darás vergüenza. Dilo, Raditz, te lo ordeno. Trunks entenderá —pero él no lo haría, de eso estaba seguro—. Tú podrías ser mi rey, podrías ser un heredero del trono de mi padre…

—No lo seré, soy la niñera de la princesa —y ella se rió un poco antes de volver a llorar, mi sobrino se paró detrás de Bra sin querer sacarla a la fuerza—. Vete ahora, princesa, esto se pondrá asqueroso.

—Prométeme que confesarás —insistió Bra cuando Goten la agarró de un brazo y la tironeó suavemente hacia él—, promételo, Raditz.

—Lo haré —le respondí con una sonrisa torcida que se desvaneció cuando me volteé a ver a mi sobrino, hice todos mis esfuerzos por hablarse sin agriarme el humor más de lo que ya estaba—. Llévatela.

Mi sobrino no hizo objeción a mi mandato y tironeó con más fuerza a la princesa para ponerla de pie, no vi cuando se la llevó tomada de un brazo y Marron se apresuró a seguirlos con rigidez. Sólo Pepper se quedó con la sonrisa puesta, era la única que disfrutaba de mi desgracia, y el rey de reyes se me acercó con lentitud, sin que ningún alma hablara en todo su trayecto. Ya tenía la espada desenvainada y relucía con la poca luz del día que quedaba. La reina apartó la mirada cuando su hijo llegó a estar a un paso de mi cuerpo y Bardock la imitó. Mi padre era leal a Trunks y su principal misión antes de morir era de dirigirlo victorioso a la guerra, si tenía que matarme en el camino, debía tragarse sus opiniones.

—¿Alguna palabra antes de morir?

—Cometes un grave error, rey de reyes —le dije con una sonrisa amarga, sin levantar la vista para no cometer una insolencia—, no soy un peligro como dices que soy. No puedes negar que te irrita el hecho de que te equivocaste conmigo, Rey, la princesa me ama, la escuchaste. No soportas que haya elegido a alguien tan despreciable como yo siendo que olvidas que tu padre era igual.

El golpe con la hoja no se hizo esperar, lo supe por el grito enfurecido que dio Trunks antes de levantar la espada por sobre su cabeza, con la intención de rebanarme el cuello de un solo golpe.

* * *

**Nota de la Autorísima:**Ya está, el capítulo que quise escribir hace mucho por lo que le sucede a Raditz pero he de admitir que disfruté escribiendo mucho más las de Trunks xD Al fin le encontré el gusto al rey de reyes como nunca lo había hecho. Siento que fue un tanto cursi pero no cursi cursi tipo chick flick. Y fue difícil porque estoy en mis semanas finales de la universidad y eso me quitó demasiado tiempo. Estoy corta de palabras, así que la nota quedará hasta aquí. La guerra comienza en el capítulo 39 y siento que falta poco para terminar el fic :)

Gracias a los comentarios de mi hermani Sybilla's Song, , JazminM, Bego-Bura-xD, AlexanderMan, asaia16 y Prl16. Y especiales gracias a kattie88 y a Schala por dejar comentarios en los primeros, no sé si llegan a estos capítulos pero no tengo otro medio para darles las gracias xD Amo leerlas a todas :D

Besos, RP.


	39. La guerra

**39**

** La guerra**

* * *

Bra ya había dejado de llorar, había quedado tan pálida como un fantasma y apenas emitía algún ruido. Se dedicaba a mirar a la ventana a donde el cielo ya se estaba tiñendo de oscuro para dar paso a la noche. Goten había llegado al límite de su paciencia debido a sus celos cuando la princesa no paraba de llorar y se paseó por la habitación apretando la mandíbula tanto como sus puños durante todo el tiempo que estuvo sumida en el llanto de mi muerte. Finalmente se había calmado, siempre siendo acunada por Marron, que le acariciaba el cabello lila y le susurraba palabras de aliento mientras Bra se apoyaba en sus piernas. Pero ya no se sostenía en la chica híbrida de androide sino que se había retirado en silencio hacia la ventana, dejando atrás tanto a su futuro esposo como a la amante del rey, quienes la observaban sin dejar de intercambiarse miradas desde la entrada. Si la princesa llegaba a oírlos susurrar, no daba cuenta de ello.

—Tiene que olvidar a mi tío —le dijo tan bajo como le era posible a la consejera favorita del rey, sin dejar de mirar a la hermana menor de Trunks. Marron no cambió su semblante, era como si no lo hubiese oído.

—No lo hará —respondió la rubia luego de unos momentos de divagaciones y Goten la miró enfadado. Marron se erguía con los hombros hacia atrás y las manos entrelazadas delante de sus piernas, algo en ella le recordó a Número 18 pero Marron siempre había sido más como Krillin que su madre—, matarlo fue un error. Trunks cometió un grave error.

Sonaba molesta pero se veía triste, como si estuviera decepcionada del rey. A esas horas ya habrían quemado tanto la cabeza como el cuerpo, para no dejar evidencias de mi existencia salvo los recuerdos de la princesa.

—Debo hablar con él, Trunks está haciendo tonterías —resolvió la chica pero Goten la tomó de un brazo antes de que pudiera siquiera moverse.

—No deberías, Pepper debe seguir estando con él. Debe estar celebrando la muerte de mi tío —si querían proteger a Marron debían hacer desaparecer las sospechas sobre su romance con el rey para que Pepper no la estrangulara debido a los celos—. Sé que es difícil pero Trunks no está solo ahora.

—Como no lo estaba Bra —su voz le sonó insolente aunque no había insulto alguno en decir la verdad y Goten arrugó la nariz con disgusto. La rubia notó su enfado y estuvo a punto de arrepentirse de sus palabras—, somos iguales, Goten, pero tú eres el que tiene la suerte aquí. Raditz está muerto pero Pepper no.

—Raditz no me habría matado ni en un millón de años, Marron, Pepper sí que puede hacerlo contigo. Debes tener cuidado —finalizó soltándole el brazo en un movimiento tosco, casi oxidado—. Ve si quieres, no te detendré.

Cuando Marron salió, la princesa le dedicó una mirada vaga a la salida para comprobar que quien se había ido era la que más deseaba que no se marchara. La rubia era esa muralla imaginaria que la hacía sentir más cómoda con la presencia de su futuro esposo, sin ella le era insoportable. Al devolver la vista ventana, a Goten le pareció que se le paraba el corazón en un disgusto. Yo sería el fantasma que siempre lo vendría a molestar.

—Puedes irte también, Goten —le dijo tan seriamente como pudo, el hablar nuevamente le traía de nuevo las ganas de llorar y casi no pudo ocultar el temblor en la voz que eso le producía.

—Necesitas que te cuiden, toda princesa heredera lo necesita. —Goten intentó sonar diplomático pero un tono áspero fue el que le salió.

—¿Es mi herencia lo que te interesa? —El reproche la hizo devolver la mirada, el rojo de sus ojos le hacía ver sus pupilas de un lila más intenso. Goten frunció el entrecejo con enojo y no pudo fingir que no lo estaba, estaba enfadado desde que la princesa se había mostrado molesta por su matrimonio por conveniencia y aunque yo ya no existía, seguía siendo más importante para la princesa que lo que alguna vez sería él—. ¿O soy yo? Dime, Goten —al no verse respondida pensó que se trataba de la primera—. Lo sabía, Raditz era el único que realmente me amaba.

Y se volteó a mirar de vuelta a la ventana. En que clamara que yo la amaba le resultaba como una mentira que todos creían como tal menos la princesa, se veía inocente y engañada hasta los huesos, y Goten no pudo reprimir una risa irónica que venía desde la rabia.

—¡Mi tío no te amaba, Bra! —Goten subió la voz a tal punto que pareció que le estaba gritando y la princesa volvió a mirarlo como si se fuera a poner a llorar otra vez—. Te usó todo este tiempo, te engañó, Bra. Incluso lo confesó, ¿es que no lo entiendes?

—¡Él mintió! —Hasta para Bra eso le sonó como una tontería y por primera vez pensó en que lo que todos pensaban podía ser verdad. El llanto no se hizo esperar más y el mejor amigo del rey pensó en que no debió nunca dejar salir a Marron. Cuando no pareció que iría a parar, el híbrido con humano se encaminó hasta ella casi con timidez y se maldijo por eso, podía seducir a cualquier mujer del universo pero se volvía como el niño tímido y torpe cada vez que tenía que tratar con la niña que era la princesa. Era la hija de Vegeta, el hombre al que reconoció como el padre que siempre le faltó, y la hermana de su actual rey, ella simplemente no era cualquier mujer.

—Bra, princesa… —la llamó despacio, como cuando susurraba con Marron momentos antes, y se sintió torpe. La aludida dejó de llorar tan rápido como había empezado y se descubrió la cara con lentitud, sus ojos lilas lo miraban con una frialdad que le pareció que lo odiaba. Goten se acobardó un poco, iba a ser príncipe cuando la desposara y podría heredar el trono de Trunks si a él le llegara a pasar algo, pero ella no iría a amarlo jamás.

* * *

—_Despiértenlo, quiero hablar con él_ —escuché a lo lejos, como si hubiese tenido la cabeza sumergida en el agua, aunque sólo estuviese recostado boca abajo en el lodo del calabozo. La opresión en ambos brazos me avisó de que me estaban poniendo de pie y no pude contener el grito de dolor que me producía el que me colgara la cabeza, el cuello tenía una laceración que empezaba desde los hombros y subía para esconderse en el cuero cabelludo, debajo del pelo. Era una marca roja y que sangraba todavía, la humedad de mi celda hacía gotear el techo y me lamía el cuello a un ritmo lento y que venían de muy alto.

El lodo se resbaló de mi cara con lentitud cuando levanté apenas las pupilas a donde el rey me veía con una antorcha en la mano. El calor y la luz que manaban del fuego me escocieron la cara y balbucí una palabra que nadie entendió, llevaba unas horas tendido sin conciencia por lo que no recobraba totalmente mi lucidez. No me habían cortado la cabeza como pensaba. Trunks simplemente me había golpeado con el lado liso de la espada cuando se arrepintió momentos antes de hacerme caer toda su fuerza en el cuello.

—Está deshidratado —dijo sin cambiar la seriedad de la cara y estiró una mano hacia las sombras para que alguien le extendiera un pellejo. Lo intercambió por la antorcha y se me acercó mientras le sacaba la tapa con los dientes, no opuse resistencia cuando me enchufó la boquilla en los labios para hacerme beber. Era vino—. Para el dolor.

El último trago fue el que más dolió pero lo hice sin despegar la vista de sus ojos lilas. Me sentía furioso tal como él lo estaría en ese momento, ninguno de los dos confiaba en el otro.

—Te quiero lejos de mi hermana lo más pronto posible —dijo el rey de reyes sin rodeos y no esperó a que respondiera para añadir—, pero supongo que eso tiene espacio a réplicas.

De haber estado parado sería mucho más alto que él, pero tenía las piernas flexionadas y lo único que me mantenía erguido eran los guardias que me sostenían de los brazos.

—¿Qué haría en el exilio? —Mi respuesta lo hizo sonreír aunque su rostro seguía denotando enfado.

—Debo asumir que esa es tu manera de decir que no —respondió—, y lo estaba esperando. Te llevaré a la guerra entonces, Raditz, irás con tu batallón y estarás en la primera fila.

—Me llevarás a la guerra a morir —concluí con una sonrisa demacrada, la única que podía dar en ese momento. Estaba sucio de lodo y mi rostro era la prueba fehaciente de que me encontraba enfermo de mis heridas. Trunks no dio ningún signo de culpabilidad al sonreír.

—Te llevo para que pelees —me corrigió con una actitud que me recordó más a Vegeta que a la reina regente—, digamos que es el juicio al que te estoy poniendo a prueba. Si llegas a sobrevivir te puedes quedar —para que no quedaran dudas, agregó—. Pero lejos de mi hermana.

No me permitió decir nada más porque Trunks se retiró a zancadas del calabozo y los guardias me soltaron los brazos cuando vieron que el rey no les iría a regañar por dejarme caer al suelo otra vez. Se fueron sin decir más y tardé un tiempo en darme cuenta que no me encontraba solo. La oscuridad de la celda cubría a Bardock casi totalmente y sólo su movimiento me sugirió dónde se encontraba. La celda se encontraba abierta, seguramente porque sabían que él se quedaría un momento más, y Bardock caminó hacía mi con el sonido de las botas entrando al lodo, más mojado que seco, que era el suelo de mi celda. Apenas pude levantar un poco la cabeza cuando estuvo a un lado mío, mientras hincaba una rodilla para acercárseme con disimulo. Llegaba una botella en una mano pero no era vino en que traía sino que el líquido nutritivo que encerraban los tanques de recuperación, tal como se usaba en los tiempos antiguos.

Sin decir una palabra, pasó una mano sobre el cuello para quitar el pelo y afiló la mirada cuando miró la piel en parte enrojecida, en parte enlodada. Se llenó la palma de esa sustancia viscosa y la esparció sobre la laceración, sin la delicadeza de un enfermero, y sentí el calor de la regeneración con un gruñido de incomodidad.

—Padre —lo llamé tan bajo que Bardock pensó que lo había imaginado y levantó las cejas con sorpresa al escucharme referirme a él de esa manera, hacía mucho tiempo que sólo lo llamaba por su nombre. No dijo nada, esperando a que continuara mientras le ponía la tapa a la botella de líquido nutritivo—, Trunks tenía que matarme —le dije con la cara cada vez más enterrada en el lodo y relajé el entrecejo antes de seguir—, soy peligroso tal como dice. Debería haberme matado.

—Guarda tus fuerzas, nos iremos a la guerra en unas horas. —Apenas moví en forma negativa la cabeza, Bardock seguramente no me vio, y se levantó del suelo para mirarme desde las alturas. Me dedicó sólo unos segundos antes de encaminarse a la salida, con ese sonido mojado bajo las botas.

—Hazme un favor —mi voz sonó gutural y acalló todos los otros sonidos que inundaban silenciosamente las celdas, las goteras, el viento frío. Fue suficiente para que el consejero de las alucinaciones se detuviera en la entrada de mi celda pero no me miró de vuelta—, dile que estoy muerto. Bra no debe saber que estoy vivo.

Se demoró un tanto en responder y como si fuera un libro abierto para él, Bardock tuvo una corazonada que resultó ser cierta.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo? —Me preguntó sin cambiar de posición y aspiré profundo antes de atreverme a responderle, era un tonto y lo sabía.

—A un desconocido —dije de pronto y Bardock abrió los ojos en sorpresa antes de darse la vuelta para encararme, era lo mismo que la guardiana de las manzanas le había dicho durante su coma. «Los ojos que no ven en la oscuridad no pueden vencer al desconocido.»

Sólo le tomaron dos zancadas para llegar a mí y me levantó del suelo con una mano tirando del cuello de la coraza. No objeté ni hice un movimiento para liberarme, mi padre estaba bastante enfadado como para incitarlo a que me golpeara, no tenía las fuerzas para resistirlo.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Raditz?! —Bardock no escatimó en el volumen de su voz y resonó por todas las celdas de los calabozos. El que estuvieran vacías hicieron que el eco saliera limpio, no existían muchos prisioneros vivos en el planeta Vegeta.

Le sonreí antes de responder, eso sólo consiguió enfurecerlo más y me sacudió una vez para hacerme parar, la laceración latió dolorosamente bajo el líquido nutritivo que seguía haciendo su trabajo.

—Ya se lo dije a tu rey una vez. Comí una fruta —le dije con la seriedad recompuesta—, una manzana dorada.

—¿Qué es lo que significa eso? —Me gruñó con fuerza, aun así no pudo aplacar el volumen del enfado. Bardock habría gritado de buena gana si eso no atrajera curiosos.

—Soy su propiedad ahora —le dije con la mirada perdida—, ese desconocido es mi dueño, padre. Él me usará para todo lo que necesite y no podré hacer nada para detenerlo —la sujeción fue perdiendo fuerza mientras mi voz se iba apagando para dar paso al temor—. Es por eso que Trunks tenía que matarme, Bardock, dejarme vivo fue estúpido.

* * *

Marron no tuvo que alejarse mucho para encontrarse con Trunks camino a la sala de los tronos. Sólo el rey pudo sonreír al cruzar la mirada con ella y antes de que estuviera realmente cerca, hizo que sus escoltas los dejaran solos. Los guardias ya no estaban a la vista cuando Trunks se acercó para estrecharla en sus brazos pero Marron no lo imitó y se puso a mirar a todos lados en busca de un testigo. La última advertencia de Goten la dejaba intranquila, al menos mi fantasma no podía hacerle nada malo a él.

—¿Dónde está Pepper? —Quiso saber ella con un leve fruncimiento de las cejas. Al verlo al rostro no entendió el motivo de su alegría.

—En la sala del trono, ha reunido capitanes y generales para celebrar antes de salir a destruir las primeras bases de Freezer. —Por más que aquello le daba pavor, Trunks no pudo dejar de sonreír. Iniciar la tan ansiada guerra no daba cabida a arrepentimientos—. Puedo ausentarme unas horas, ven, acompáñame a mi habitación para hablar con más tranquilidad.

—¡No! —Su propio arrebatamiento la hizo sentir tonta—. ¿Por qué mataste a Raditz? Trunks, ¡debiste haberme escuchado! Tu hermana jamás te lo perdonará…

—No, Marron, estás equivocada. —Trunks seguía sonriendo—. No está muerto, Raditz está en el calabozo.

El rey de reyes había estado huraño todo el tiempo en el que había decidido matarme y era porque se sentía equivocado, ahora que no lo había hecho había comprendido que jamás debió haberlo siquiera pensado. Trunks estaba seguro de que la bruja le había advertido aquello y que había podido doblegar el destino a su favor. Si había logrado deshacer ese error antes de cometerlo, podría ciertamente cambiar el destino de la guerra que habría predicho Bardock. Pero su mayor deseo no era ganar la guerra sino que era salir con vida de ella.

—Es mejor que Bra no lo sepa, Marron, si llega a saber que está vivo jamás lo olvidará. —Marron no estaba tan segura de que mi olvido dependiera de mi muerte, ella no olvidaría a Trunks de estar en mi lugar, pero no dijo nada para no disgustar al rey. El hijo de Vegeta le estrujó sus hombros bajo las manos enguantadas y exhaló con alivio—. No sabes lo feliz que me haces al estar en el palacio, Marron —su próximo diálogo lo hizo ponerse serio de pronto—. Escúchame, Marron, cuando me vaya el grueso de mis hombres lo hará conmigo y éste planeta ya no será tan seguro como antes.

—¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

De haber podido hacerlo, Trunks habría mandado lejos a su familia junto a Marron, a un planeta remoto para darle la tranquilidad de que ellas estarían a salvo durante su ausencia. Pero su palacio tenía muchos espías y hacer eso tenía que ser discreto, por lo que terminó por decidir que no había cabida para la derrota. Debían ser rápidos y certeros para que las réplicas a sus actos no dejaran inocentes muertos.

—Quiero que te quedes en el palacio —comenzó con la voz endurecida—, Pepper vendrá conmigo por lo que mi madre se sentará en mi trono y Bra en el suyo. Si te quedas como mi consejera en el palacio estaré más tranquilo, dejaré a Seripa y a Nappa aquí y a un puñado de buenos guerreros cuidándolas. —Marron asintió más asustada que aliviada y el rey no hizo otra cosa más que sonreír—.Volveré, Marron, lo prometo —le dijo con una sonrisa triste y ella intentó curvar los labios para darle ese gusto.

—¿Entonces por qué me siento tan mal, Trunks? —El rey de reyes le puso una mano en el mentón y le acarició con el pulgar parte de su mejilla.

—Confía en mí, _mi reina_.

—Rey —el pasillo ensombrecido les habló con seriedad y se acercó con unos pasos silenciosos, sólo cuando estuvo cerca se pudo escuchar el sonido de las botas contra el suelo. Marron se apartó del rey con prisa.

—¡Tío! —La rubia enrojeció levemente al reconocer esa voz pero el semblante de Número 17 no era la de un hombre enojado, más bien parecía abrumado—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es algo malo?

—Debemos hablar. —Las sombras que lo acompañaban se movieron en la oscuridad y un hombre alto y completamente cubierto por una capucha se materializó a su lado. Instintivamente, Trunks se paró frente a Marron para protegerla pero eso no hizo falta, el encapuchado se quitó la tela de la cabeza con un brazo fibroso y descubrió un rostro completamente verde, con sólo una antena cuando debería haber habido dos. Nail los miró desde las alturas con el ceño fruncido.

«De piel verde y manchones rosados.»

* * *

—Dime, Zarbon, ¿cómo es que todos quieren a ese rey de reyes y no a su emperador? —Freezer estaba arrugando la nariz como si aquello le produjera un asco infinito. Dodoria se sacudió un tanto con temor, desde que le habían dicho que debía bajar una vez más al planeta Vegeta no dejaba de temblar de miedo. Zarbon no tardó en responder con su voz aterciopelada.

—Que lo odien con tal que le teman, mi señor* —su sonrisa lo invitó a hacerlo también, desde que habían tantas colonias como sus planetas vasallos, se habían multiplicado el clamor hacia el joven rey Trunks y muchos planetas comenzaban a pelear de vuelta cuando él dejaba caer a sus tropas para aumentar el número de vasallos en una competencia silenciosa con el hijo de Vegeta—. El rey de reyes no tiene mucho tiempo más de vida, la moda no suele durar mucho.

—Es verdad —se dijo a sí mismo cuando creyó en las palabras de su general más leal, Freezer no entendió cuándo le empezó a desagradar el que lo odiaran cuando a otro lo amaban. Se sentía celoso—, morirá pronto. El chico tiene más de esa sucia terrícola de lo que tiene de Vegeta. Cuando sus hombres se cansen de los lujos con los que los mantiene a raya, no tardarán en matarlo.

Freezer asintió un par de veces hasta que por fin se convenció a sí mismo de que sus celos no valían nada, siempre había sido odiado y eso jamás le había molestado. El que ahora quisiera ser amado tal como lo era Trunks era una inseguridad pasajera, como todas las competencias que solía echarse con él. Claro, sin que Trunks supiera que realmente estaban compitiendo. Al darse la vuelta, le sonrió sólo a Zarbon.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ya conseguiste más información acerca de esas esferas doradas? —Esa misión le había interesado demasiado a Freezer, mucho más de lo que le gustaría a su aparentemente fiel servidor y aunque su plan no era decirle, una seguidilla de evidencias en contra de él lo obligaron a confesarse antes de que Freezer lo matara como a su antiguo pupilo Vegeta.

—Nada, mi señor. Cuando llegué al lugar no había absolutamente nada, sólo sus pobres guerreros que no tuvieron ni la más mínima oportunidad —le dijo con obediencia—. No existen tales esferas.

El emperador del universo conocido hizo una mueca de disgusto, Zarbon sabía que debía aprovechar esa oportunidad que el destino le daba. El que no las haya encontrado no significaba necesariamente que no existían pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo su señor.

Freezer volvió a hacer una mueca, parecía un niño malcriado, y se volteó a ver al general de patas cortas como queriendo buscar problemas. Dodoria no tardó en ponerse nervioso.

—¿Qué esperas? Ve abajo y pide audiencia con el joven Trunks. Necesito saber qué es lo que está tramando.

—¿Y qué le diré? No tengo motivo…—el berrinche del emperador lo interrumpió.

—¡No me interesan tus excusas! ¡Ve abajo y averigua por qué está tan tranquilo!

* * *

El ambiente en la habitación de la princesa era el mismo que un planeta distante, frío y remoto. Ya se empezaban a ver las primeras estrellas en el firmamento cuando el único sonido que se escuchaba dentro era la respiración agitada de Bra, al intentar mitigar el impacto que el llanto había dejado en ella. El híbrido se encogió de hombros y abrió la boca para decir algo pero un golpe en la puerta se anunció antes de que él y ambos miraron hacia atrás, invitados por el visitante. La chica lo buscó con los ojos lilas como queriendo pedir una explicación de cómo era que no se había ido en todo ese tiempo.

—¿Es que no me dejarás sola? —su voz le sugirió un reproche que la tristeza de la princesa no pudo manejar bien y casi ni se le notó. Goten apenas logró formar una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la cama que usaba de asiento cuando el estar parado ya no era grato. La princesa nunca objetó su manera de invadir su habitación, ella estaba sobre un asiento a un lado del tablero de Um, con tal de estar lo más alejada de él como era posible.

—No soy tu enemigo, Bra —le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y la miraba de una manera casi paternal, la incomodidad la hizo apartar la vista cuando Goten no lo hizo por sí solo. Un nuevo golpe los alertó de que el visitante seguía ahí, a la espera. El híbrido próximo a ser príncipe la volvió a llamar—. Sé que esto no fue lo que esperabas pero —una risa modesta interrumpió su monólogo y Bra volvió a mirarlo con recelo—, te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi alcance para hacerte feliz.

El tercer golpe se hizo presente pero la princesa no lo escuchó, estaba tan absorta por las palabras que jamás salieron de mi boca y que había soñado desde pequeña, cuando las sirvientas de muchos mundos le llenaban la cabeza de historias de amor y aventuras. Goten le sonrió respetuosamente y sin poder evitarlo, ella lo hizo también pero de una forma más disimulada, dándole al híbrido la oportunidad de voltearse a la entrada para abrir la compuerta. Fue Bardock quien apareció en el pasillo con un semblante más serio y apenas miró a su nieto para dedicarse a contemplar a la princesa.

—El rey requiere tu presencia, Goten —la miraba a ella pero se dirigía al híbrido, su presencia lo hacía recordar la petición que le había hecho cuando había ido a curarme el cuello y estuvo a punto de romper su palabra.

El menor asintió con la cabeza una vez y se volteó a la princesa para invitarla a acompañarlo en silencio. Bra pareció asustada cuando lo escuchó hablarle quedamente y dejó de contemplar hipnotizada a mi padre, a Bardock le pareció que podía leerle el pensamiento porque era como si supiera que algo le ocultaba.

Goten salió primero al encuentro del pasillo y esperó a la princesa unos pasos más adelante, en cambio, el verdugo del rey dio un paso al lado y aguardó a que Bra saliera de su habitación como un cervatillo asustado. No dejó de mirarlo ni cuando la puerta se le cerró a sus espaldas.

—Quise mucho a Raditz, Bardock, tu hijo fue un gran hombre —le dijo apenas la voz queda y hasta podía jurar que se lo había imaginado, pero el capitán no dejó que eso lo perturbara y no apartó la vista del frente para no caer en la tentación de decirle que en realidad estaba vivo.

—Mis dos hijos lo eran —replicó de vuelta antes de ponerse a caminar al frente.

* * *

Trunks reunió a todos en su habitación, en sala menos privada y la que correspondía al consejo. Estaban sólo los consejeros Goten y Marron, los _nameku_ recién llegados Nail y sus cuatro compañeros, la reina regente y la princesa. Además de los guardias Bardock y Seripa, y el capitán de la Compañía Bastarda, Número 17. La reunión había sido imprevista y ninguno de los presentes, salvo Nail, 17 y los cuatro _nameku_, sabía de qué se trataba. La comitiva había llegado silenciosa y completamente encapuchada, al sacarse la tela de la coronilla en un lugar más adecuado, descubrieron las heridas de los sujetos que habían salido del mismísimo planeta Nameku, su sangre morada manchaba todas sus ropas y a Trunks le pareció que estaban relacionados, después de todo, el lila y el morado tenían una raíz común.

La princesa estaba más cercana a Goten que de otra persona, aunque ella misma habría estado más a gusto con cualquier otro, era lo normal ahora que estaban comprometidos. Ella no entendía por qué estaba ahí siendo que aún no se encontraba casada pero le pareció que era para no alejarla más de lo necesario de Goten que era el que le brindaba su protección en ese momento. Sería algo así como su guardia real sin serlo.

—Espero que su visita no sea por una desgracia —les habló primero la reina regente, por más que fuera obvio que no era así. Bulma sólo intentaba ser diplomática. Nail la miró con el ceño fruncido y luego se dirigió al hijo.

—Nameku ha sido arrasado, rey de reyes —el sargento Nail hablaba con una ira contenida y Trunks no pudo sentirse peor. La sala se mantuvo callada y sólo Bra pareció tener unas ganas incontrolables de salir corriendo de ahí—. Los pocos que han podido salir del lugar le trajeron un obsequio. Es el regalo que asegurará que salgas victorioso pero este regalo viene con una condición.

Nail no miró hacia atrás ni cuando sus compañeros, todos muy parecidos a él, desfilaban frente a ellos para cada uno depositara a sus pies una esfera gigante y de un brillo anaranjado. En total sumaban cuatro, de cuatro de los compañeros _nameku_ de Nail. Trunks no pudo evitar sentirse culpable y miró al sargento de Número 17 con seriedad.

—¿Cuál es tu condición? —A Bulma le pareció que se trataba de Vegeta por la gravedad con la que estaba tratando a sus nuevos súbditos.

—Que destruyas a la Federación y a Freezer, rey de reyes. Vénganos, a nosotros, a mi planeta y a todos mis hombres. Nosotros sólo somos los bastardos de esta guerra, sólo tú puedes terminarla —Nail hizo una pausa para caer sobre una rodilla—, y nosotros te ayudaremos.

Bulma tuvo que apartar la mirada para no ponerse a llorar y al darse media vuelta, se topó con Seripa que le puso una mano sobre su hombro. Su hija la miró con curiosidad sin dejar de tener la sensación de que era la única culpable de la destrucción de un planeta inocente. Aunque los _nameku_ no supieran del hombre que los había arrasado, ella sí sabía que no podía tratarse de otro más que Zarbon, al único al que le había dicho de la existencia de las esferas del dragón. En ese momento, Bra habría querido estar muerta, deseaba haber sido más fuerte cuando Zarbon la había amenazado en ese pasillo y no haber hablado. Y de nuevo, el único que sabía de su tontería ya no estaba a su lado.

—Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para darle muerte, lo prometo, pero por favor, llévate las esferas a otro lugar. El que estén aquí no es seguro —dijo pero Nail negó con la cabeza.

—No, rey de reyes. Sé que ustedes tienen una esfera, aquí tenemos cuatro de las cinco que salieron de Nameku antes de que fuera destruido. Creemos que la quinta se perdió en el camino pero sí sabemos del paradero de aquella que robaron hace mucho tiempo. Podemos buscarla pero eso no bastará para que pueda salir el dragón, mientras eso no sea posible no podemos permitir que la Federación se haga con alguna. Las cinco esferas deben estar aquí.

—Entonces debemos separarlas en seis vigilantes —explicó su plan con el ceño fruncido—, si las llegan a encontrar todas juntas sería nuestro fin. Me encargaré de una y buscaremos a otros cinco guerreros que protejan las restantes. Así se hará.

Nail asintió una vez y se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba Número 17.

—Propongo a mi capitán como uno de los vigilantes —dijo como única petición—, ninguno de mis hermanos ni yo podemos serlo, sería demasiado obvio. —Trunks asintió con el ceño fruncido, aunque no confiaba en él, el sargento sí lo hacía y no podía negárselo.

—Está bien —dijo simplemente—, yo propongo a Goten, mi cuñado —Bra se ofendió pero no dijo nada, Nail miró al chico pero no dijo nada, era su forma de dar el visto bueno—, a Bardock, el verdugo real; y a Seripa, guardia de la reina. Cuando recuperemos la robada nombraremos al siguiente vigilante, la restante será mía, eso hacen las seis. Sólo esperemos a que el último vigilante esté de nuestro lado.

La puerta se abrió de improviso y descubrió a Nappa, todas las cabeza se voltearon hacia él y aquello le produjo una sensación extraña. Antes de hablar se aclaró la garganta.

—Mi rey, ha llegado Dodoria y pide una audiencia —dijo sin dejar de mirar a los _nameku_ que hasta ese entonces nadie había visto. Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Bardock e hizo de sus manos dos puños hasta el punto de hacer sonar los huesos pero fue Trunks el que habló.

—Lo esperaba para más tarde —sinceró el rey para la sorpresa de todos los presentes. Luego, se dirigió hacia el calvo general de su padre—. Nappa, quiero que reúnas a todos los soldados, después de la audiencia partimos.

Fue Bulma la que habló por los demás, Marron estaba tan aturdida como ella, quizás un poco más.

—¿No crees que es demasiado apresurado? Deberían descansar esta noche al menos —pero por mucho que intentara persuadirlo, era inútil.

—La guerra no espera, madre, y mucho menos cuando haré cumplir una promesa que es más antigua que yo.

* * *

Para cuando Dodoria llegó caminando tímidamente a la sala de los tronos, las figuras parcialmente cubiertas por las sombras del atardecer lo miraban desde lo más alto de la plataforma. El general tuvo un momento de cobardía al reconocer a la segunda figura como aquel que temía desde que había vuelto al planeta Vegeta, durante la revuelta de Paragus, y el nuevo rey lo había tomado como guardia real. Sólo la risa suave de Trunks lo invitó a seguir caminando hasta llegar al centro del pasaje que lo guiaba a la plataforma, frente al trono del otrora rey Vegeta y al trono vacío de la reina. No había más que el rey de reyes y su escolta en toda la habitación, y miró de soslayo la salida con incomodidad. Antes de hablar, el gordo se aclaró la garganta.

—El Gran Freezer me ha mandado para… —Dodoria no tenía razón alguna para estar ahí—. El Gran Freezer le gustaría saber si requieres de su ayuda.

La excusa mal hecha lo hizo cerrar los ojos cuando una gota gorda de sudor que apestaba a miedo le cayó sobre un párpado, durante su viaje desde la órbita al planeta había pensado un sinfín de razones por las que estaba ahí pero al poner un pie dentro del palacio se había olvidado de todo. Y Trunks sabía exactamente lo que sucedía. El joven rey curvó una sonrisa recatada, como no queriendo asustarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

—¿El Gran Freezer quiere saber de mí? —La pregunta flotó en el aire sin que Dodoria comprendiera sus palabras, ya había dejado de procesar y sólo miraba furtivamente al general que parecía no verlo. Bardock simplemente se erguía a un lado del trono con la vista perdida en algún escalón de la plataforma—. Espero que no esté sospechando de mí, Dodoria, hablaría muy mal de tu emperador.

—Eso no es lo que dije —pero aquello sólo le arrancó una risa a Trunks, quien se levantó del trono lentamente y su capa se alisó al quedar en el aire.

—¿Te gustan los cuentos, Dodoria? —Lo inocente de la pregunta lo hizo dudar y Dodoria no tuvo tiempo para retroceder porque la figura de mi padre se materializó a sus espaldas y le ensombreció los colores—. Hay una historia que mi capitán me contó tantas veces que me la sé de memoria. El problema es que no tiene un final y bueno, siempre le aseguré que algún día le buscaría uno correcto. —La sonrisa de Trunks no se hizo esperar y Dodoria casi pudo adivinar a lo que iba el rey de reyes—. Deja que te la cuente, mi querido Dodoria, es realmente una buena historia y hasta puedes ayudarme a contar el final que se merece.

—No me gustan los cuentos, rey de reyes, anda al grano —le dijo Dodoria con un temblor que se hizo demasiado evidente y Trunks comenzó a bajar los escalones, uno por uno, con una lentitud tortuosa.

—La historia empieza así, Dodoria —respondió el rey sin prestarle atención al soldado federado y por más que tratara de alejarse, Bardock no se movía siquiera un centímetro de su posición y por lo tanto, Dodoria no iría a provocarlo intentando escapar—. Había un rey que intentó oponerse al tirano cuando se dio cuenta que conspiraban contra él pero jamás se percató que el príncipe estaría involucrado en eso. Lo había vendido a su enemigo, ¿realmente esperaba que se pusiera en su lado? —Dodoria negó con la cabeza obedientemente y Trunks sonrió bajando otro peldaño—. El rey fue asesinado por los mismos soldados que él envió como otro regalo al tirano, ¿y qué fue lo que se dijo?

—El rey te ha preguntado algo —el empujón que le dio Bardock en la espalda casi lo lanzó al suelo y se le aflojó la garganta para dar paso a un grito amortiguado.

—No tuve nada que ver en eso… —respondió Dodoria mientras negaba con la cabeza tantas veces como pudo. Trunks dejó escapar una risa.

—¡Exacto! Fue exactamente lo que dijeron pero no fue así, culparon a un capitán que sólo hacía guardia en ese lugar, un capitán que no tenía nada que ver en eso —la tensión de Dodoria se hizo cada vez más evidente cuando Trunks iba llegando al primer escalón—. Ahora viene la mejor parte, mi querido general, la parte cuando el capitán vino al palacio, ¡a este mismo palacio! El capitán tenía intenciones de hablar con el nuevo rey regente para contarle de las visiones que comenzaba a tener y de la traición del tirano, sin tener idea que el nuevo rey ya estaba al tanto de aquello. Y esta es la parte que más me gusta, apareciste tú. —Trunks ya había alcanzado el suelo y torció una sonrisa que le recordó a Vegeta—. ¿Cómo era qué decía la historia, Bardock? No estoy seguro de lo que dijiste, era algo como «disfruta mientras puedas porque cuando me levante te cazaré y te mataré». —Trunks hizo una pausa sólo para ver la reacción del federado que desorbitaba los ojos—. Ahora es cuando le buscamos el final que tanto se merece esta historia, Dodoria.

El general federado se dio la vuelta cuando comprendió que Bardock ya no iba a estar tan tranquilo como tantas veces se había portado y una sonrisa torcida decoraba sus labios cuando los papeles estaban invertidos. Bardock estaba en el suelo aquella vez, mareado por sus sueños de adivino, y Dodoria disfrutaba golpeándolo sabiéndose intocable. Ahora sería distinto.

Dodoría abrió la boca en un último intento por escapar y un chorro de energía salió por ella como un cañón, pero Bardock ya conocía ese truco y lo esquivó al adivinarlo sin sorpresa alguna. Cuando volvió a aparecer se encontraba a sus espaldas y usando los dos brazos, le cerró la boca y comenzó a apretar hasta que el general dejó de moverse violentamente. Antes de que se desmayara, Bardock hizo de su mano un puño y atravesó como si se tratara de un papel el abdomen de Dodoria, pasando por la armadura, hasta encontrarse con el puño ensangrentado y por el otro lado. El federado no alcanzó a vivir mucho tiempo más después de ese ataque mortal pero sí lo suficiente para verlo sonreír con gusto.

—Ha empezado la guerra. —Trunks ya no sonreía y miraba la escena con una seriedad cauta, ya no tenía miedo porque no era necesario. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

(*) Frase célebre de Calígula, emperador de Roma. La leí por primera vez en el juego favorito de mi papá, Total War de Roma, y me pareció de lo mejor. Y bueno, tenía que tener cabida en la historia. Me encantó. Es el momento culto del día (?)

**Nota de la Autorísima:**¡Hola! Creo que ha sido una de las veces que me he demorado más en actualizar en estas últimas entregas pero heme aquí, son casi las 5 de la mañana y no lo puedo creer xD Si no lo hacía ahora no era posible hacerlo hasta después de navidad porque estoy en mi semana de muerte en la u y no tendré ki para ese entonces jajaja Como es casi imposible que actualice antes de navidad pero puede que sí como puede que no para año nuevo, les deseo felices fiestas a todos ahora :)

¿Realmente pensaron que iba a matar a mi personaje favorito? ¡Están locxs! jajaja Si llegase a morir mi nota de la autora hubiese sido un lloriqueo interminable jajaja pero se lo creyeeerooon! xDDD Siento que estoy usando más a Trunks como se lo merece :) era mi sueño frustrado (?)

Gracias a los reviews del capítulo anterior a tourquoisemoon, AlexanderMan, guest, Bego-Bura-xD, Prl16, Sybilla's Song y asaia16 :) ¡Ya son 237! jajaja Especiales agradecimientos a mi Kattie88 que sigue atrás pero va leyendo muy rápido n.n

No sé por qué ff siempre me borra el nombre de tourquoisemoon, supondré que es por el punto de en medio así que ahora lo omitiré :P

No creo poder hacer una nota más extensa de lo que hice ahora porque estoy desesperada por irme a la cama xD

Muchos besos y los mejores deseos, RP.


	40. Los soldados abandonados

**40**

**Los soldados abandonados**

* * *

El cofre lo miró desde su lugar entre las manos del sirviente y Freezer se sintió perturbado al saber que aquello había provenido del planeta Vegeta, de manos del propio rey Trunks. No había sabido nada de Dodoria pero se contentaba al recordar que no le había permitido regresar si no traía consigo algo realmente de valor, algo que le diera a entender qué era lo que tramaba el hijo de Vegeta en su pacífico pasar por el universo. Toda la aprobación que conseguía el joven rey en muchos menos años de los que él mismo estaba vivo lo ponían enfermo y se sentía con la obligación de no hacer nada para no manchar la poca reputación de la buena que le estaba quedando. Hacerlo fallar era su fantasía y el que todo el universo lo mirara de nuevo como el verdadero gobernador le arrancaba sonrisas en la soledad.

Zarbon dio un paso hacia adelante para arrebatarle el misterioso regalo al sirviente antes de ordenarle que se retirara y se sorprendió que el cofre pesara tanto. Al quedar sólo los generales, el bello Zarbon le pidió silenciosamente su visto bueno para abrir el regalo y cuando el Emperador asintió con la cabeza más serio que feliz, Zarbon levantó la tapa pesada luego de sacar el seguro. Inmediatamente las gemas de los colores de Taas, doradas y esmeraldas, comenzaron a caer sin que el cofre estuviera totalmente abierto y los pies de Zarbon quedaron enterrados entre las piedras.

El mal olor fue el primer indicio de que algo iba mal. Freezer apenas frunció el entrecejo cuando Dodoria le dedicó una mirada apagada desde el centro del cofre, semisumergido entre las gemas de Taas. Sólo había aparecido la cabeza de su general y eso sólo significaba una cosa.

—Así que el rey quiere jugar a la guerra —recitó el Emperador con el humor más podrido que la cabeza de Dodoria. Zarbon se cubrió la nariz mientras le entregaba el cofre a Kiwi, quien a su vez salió de la sala para delegar el trabajo de retirar a Dodoria a otro soldado. Zarbon estaba severamente asqueado y no pudo hablar mientras intentaba quitarse de encima el olor que hacía mucho había dejado de intoxicar la habitación.

Freezer estaba tomando la noticia indirecta peor de lo que Trunks hubiese esperado, estaba más irritado de lo que su personalidad fría podía contener. Cuando se levantó de su trono flotante, Zarbon supuso que algo malo iba a pasar. El que Kiwi volviera apresurado no mejoraba las cosas.

—¡Mi señor! ¡Me han informado que las bases del oeste han sido arrasadas! —Ambos guerreros se voltearon a ver a Kiwi con sorpresa y luego, la aversión decoró el rostro.

Freezer no pudo decir nada y pegó el mentón al cuello en un gesto de fiereza, apretando los labios hasta que desaparecieron. Su cabeza completa comenzó a tiritar tenuemente y fue gradualmente adquiriendo más notoriedad. Cuando ya no pudo contenerse más, un grito prolongado y sonoro se propagó por toda la nave.

—¡Lo quiero muerto! —Dijo una, dos veces—. ¡Lo quiero muerto! ¡Quiero que sufra! —Freezer apretó los puños para controlarse, sabía que había sido un arrebatado. Para cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era de una dulzura venenosa, como un susurro—. Lo haré sufrir por donde más le duela, lo atacaré tan fuerte que habrá deseado jamás haberme retado. ¡Su padre era más inteligente que él! Vegeta jamás fue insolente conmigo.

Pero lo había sido el momento que intentó engañarlo con el cristal azul.

Zarbon se puso tenso al verlo caminar a la salida, sin poder hacer más que abrir la boca y cerrar el entrecejo con incredulidad. El general bello se deslizó a través de los centinelas y del propio Kiwi, para llegar a un lado de Freezer.

—¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer? —De haberlo hecho en cualquier otra situación, no hubiese estado tan nervioso como en aquella. Freezer le dedicó una mirada cargada de ira.

—Lo que debí hacer en cuanto Vegeta murió —le respondió mientras retiraba sus pupilas hacia el frente, pasaron una compuesta y luego otra, sin que Zarbon saliera de su ensimismamiento—. Este planeta ya me ha sido lo suficientemente insolente…—El Emperador chasqueó la lengua con desagrado—. De no ser el hijo de Vegeta, no habría vivido tanto.

Zarbon se detuvo de pronto al comprender las intenciones de Freezer y vio su espalda cruzar la compuesta que lo llevaría al exterior, al espacio frío y vasto con vista privilegiada a donde sólo habitaba la familia de Trunks. No podía ser otro el que estaba desolando el oeste y haciendo arder sus bases, y el muy tonto había dejado atrás a la reina madre y a la princesa. «Quiero que sufra», había dicho él y sólo podía lograrse directamente con una cosa.

—¡Deténgase! —Zarbon se sorprendió de que no lo hubiese matado—. El planeta Vegeta es poderoso y estará sacrificando a un ejército impresionante sólo por un chico malcriado.

Freezer detuvo su andar invitado por su curiosidad, el enojo se sentía un poco evaporado pero no del todo vencido. Frunció los labios hasta torcerlos hacia un lado y lo vio jadear por el nerviosismo.

—Los mundos libres y hasta los que no lo son, aman a este rey —le dijo con un sofoco ligero y arrastró las palabras con ansiedad—, si asesina a su familia lo único que conseguirá será que lo amen mucho más.

—Deja que me odien, dijiste, deja que odien con tal que me teman —le reclamó el Emperador mientras seguía su andar hasta el exterior y Zarbon lo siguió sin tanta desesperación.

—Si lo hace, señor, jamás olvidarán a Trunks —continuó con un jadeo ligero y Freezer se detuvo frente a él, sin mirarlo—, y Trunks lo atacará con más fuerza que antes. Conoció a Vegeta, señor, Trunks no es muy distinto aunque sus métodos lo sean. Sin duda, los mundos libres y sus vasallos se alzarán con él.

—Estás ocultándome algo, Zarbon —le dijo con una calma que lo aterrorizó y se encaminó de vuelta a su estancia favorita, esa de donde habían salido—, y cuando lo descubra, debes tener miedo.

* * *

La sala de los tronos se encontraba casi vacía de no ser porque se había llenado de sirvientes y reyes de los arrodillados, sólo se encontraban Seripa, Nappa y un puñado de guardias que Trunks había dejado atrás. Sólo la colona parecía no importarle el que se hubiese quedado en el palacio mientras sus compañeros iban a la guerra, los otros soldados estaban al borde de la histeria si no se les trataba correctamente y no se notaban para nada contentos. Por lo que Bulma tenía cuidado al dirigirse a ellos y si los llegaba a mirar, lo hacía recta sobre el trono de Vegeta, sin mover ningún músculo de su cuerpo más que sus ojos.

Su hija no tenía las mismas preocupaciones que Bulma cuando ocupaba el trono de la Reina, al no estar Pepper presente, pero daba igual. Estaba tan distraída que apenas se notaba la diferencia entre su presencia y su ausencia, y la miraban igual como mirarían una estatua decorativa. Marron se preocupaba por ella, a un lado de su trono más austero que el que había pertenecido a su padre, Nappa había reclamado su lugar a un lado de Bulma para no perder su dignidad pero eso a la rubia híbrida con androide no le molestaba. Sabía el secreto del regalo de la vida que Trunks me había dado y aunque le había prometido que no le diría, cada vez que miraba a Bra lamentarse por su futuro junto a un soldado que no amaba, sentía que traicionaría al rey de reyes.

—¡Un presente para el rey de reyes! —Anunció uno de los reyes arrodillados mientras daba un paso al frente. Sin darse cuenta que había comenzado a ignorar a sus invitados, Bulma intentó materializar una sonrisa al verse desprevenida y miró a Bra para buscar un dejo de emoción. Antes de que me desplomara frente a ella por la manzana dorada de Desconocido, la princesa disfrutaba de ver los regalos del exterior, era tan ociosa que no se daba cuenta que estaba aburrida hasta que comenzó a divertirse—. Para cuando llegue victorioso de su guerra contra la Federación.

Los sirvientes se acercaron con muchos cofres que dejaron al pie de la plataforma y retrocedieron educadamente sin mostrarle la espalda para no ofender a Bulma, sin saber que ella jamás se ofendería por algo así. Sin embargo, guardó silencio a las costumbres de sus arrodillados. La reina no se consideraba como uno más de sus vasallos, como había dicho una vez Trunks, la Tierra jamás se había arrodillado ante ellos y ella tampoco lo haría a hacer frente a ninguno de sus pares.

La cara de las presentes, más Nappa, se iluminó de un color plateado cuando abrieron los cofres y el calvo general de Vegeta bufó molesto ante la nueva muestra de lealtad de los vasallos de Trunks. Bulma lo miró en silencio y todos los felices señores de los mundos arrodillados callaron como si un cierre imaginario les hubiese cerrado las bocas. La tensión de los demás guerreros abandonados se hizo más notoria cuando ninguno decía algo y por primera vez, la princesa parecía despertar de su letargo para sentir miedo. Bra se movió cauta hacia la rubia y le tomó una mano sin dejar de mirar a los generales que los rodeaban, Nappa al lado de su madre y el puñado de guardias en los primeros escalones de la plataforma.

—Calma —le susurró con tranquilidad para transmitirle lo mismo aunque estuviera muerta de miedo dentro de sí, Marron sabía que la única razón por la que los guerreros se ponían una venda en los ojos para no mirar el pecado de Vegeta, era por Trunks y sus victorias. Sin el rey de reyes la venda se caía y descubrían a los soldados heridos por no marchar a la guerra.

—Goten debería haberse quedado aquí —le dijo en voz queda pero Marron negó con la cabeza, la bruja lo había dicho, el nieto de Bardock debía permanecer a un lado de Trunks o cometería el gran error de su vida. «Y si Trunks comete un error, morirá.» Pero la princesa no la miraba y no entendía todo lo que ella sabía—. Si tan sólo Raditz estuviera vivo —continuó más para sí que para Marron y su mentón bailó previo a un llanto que no llegaría—, él se habría quedado conmigo, jamás me hubiese abandonado. Jamás me habría dejado sola…

Y Bra sabía algo que Marron no, Zarbon podía venir por ella en cualquier momento y tan desprotegido como había quedado el planeta Vegeta, nadie podría ayudarla.

—Princesa…—Pero la hija de Número 18 no pudo decir más, si Goten tenía una oportunidad con ella, yo debía seguir muerto. La voz de la reina la hizo perderse en sus palabras y miró al frente a donde Nappa mostraba la peor cara que tenía en su repertorio.

—¿Qué pasa, Nappa? —El tono de Bulma lo hizo arrugar el entrecejo, estaba entremedio del de la burla y la tranquilidad, por lo que era difícil entender si era un insulto o un intento por calmarlo. En otros tiempos, Vegeta lo habría insultado de buena gana y le habría sonreído después, sabiéndose el rey y Nappa, sólo un sirviente. Pero en el presente ese recuerdo era tan borroso que a veces olvidaba que había sucedido alguna vez. Los hijos de Vegeta dominaban ahora y Trunks no tenía intenciones de que Pepper se sentara junto a él todavía—. ¿Es que ser cruel con los invitados es normal?

El calvo arrugó la nariz en una mueca de desprecio pero no dijo nada y al cabo de unos momentos bajó tanto los hombros como la cabeza, descubriendo con sorpresa que tenía los brazos apretados como si estuviese estado preparándose para atacar. Nappa no era un traidor como sus acciones lo delataban y negó con la cabeza ante el reto que le daba la reina. Bulma le dedicó unas miradas fugaces más antes de reacomodarse en el trono pero su semblante ya estaba deteriorado y decidió que ya no quería permanecer un minuto más en ese lugar.

—Continuaremos esto después, pueden volver a sus habitaciones. Les aseguro que nada malo les pasará —prometió la terrícola sabiendo que el terminar la audiencia abruptamente les daría inseguridad. Los vasallos habían pedido refugio al planeta Vegeta al conocerse el asesinato de Dodoria, pero al ver que todas las fuerzas de Trunks se habían retirado con él, los hacía replantearse su primera decisión y pedían audiencias con cualquier excusa para que la reina estuviera presente durante su estadía.

Un murmullo general la acompañó mientras bajaba de la plataforma y todos los ojos la siguieron por el pasillo hasta que sólo le miraron la espalda. Todos los soldados abandonados siguieron a la reina regente con mala cara, estar al mando del bienestar de una extranjera y además de todo, una mujer, los hacía sentirse furiosos y por más que la presencia de Nappa los hacía retroceder, no dudaron en caminar hacia otro lado cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar al pasillo seguro de la reina. Sólo quedaron el calvo y la colona caminando junto a la Bulma, Bra y la rubia Marron, las dos últimas se atrevieron a mirar hacia atrás al no escuchar más pasos que los suyos.

Bulma no tenía necesidad de hacerlo, sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando y no se paraba a pensarlo demasiado o se pondría a tiritar. Desde los tiempos de Vegeta sabía que no debía mostrarse como una presa o la devorarían sin piedad, pero no podía evitar sentirse insegura sin Trunks a su lado.

* * *

Él no se dio cuenta cuándo cerró los ojos al adormecerse cuando las ánimas lo visitaron esa noche. Estaba oscuro y ciertamente estaba fresco, pero el verdugo del rey apenas se dio cuenta de la diferencia entre la noche y el letargo de adivino.

—… _Está teniendo una visión_… —escuchó Bardock como si estuviese en otra habitación, aunque en realidad se encontrara a unos dos pasos de los guardias. Lo miraban desde las alturas al estar el verdugo del rey recostado en una pared, había cerrados los ojos unos momentos antes de que la peculiar sensación lo hiciera sentirse algo mareado y la espalda se arrastró hacia abajo en un reptar pequeño. Sólo alcanzó a deslizarse unos centímetros y cuando despertó con una lucidez renovada, sus piernas estaban flexionadas y se encontraba bastante más abajo desde que había dormitado.

Bardock se levantó de un salto y descubrió que la posición le había acalambrado las rodillas. Habíamos estado peleando sin detenernos a descansar, el rey Trunks decía que ya tendríamos mucho tiempo para dormir cuando estuviéramos muertos, por lo que atacábamos un planeta y luego íbamos al siguiente. A esas alturas, Freezer ya habría estado al tanto de lo que ocurría en sus dominios del oeste pero Trunks se encontraba tranquilo, Bardock era quien le avisaba lo que ocurría con el Emperador en todo momento y hasta ese instante, mi padre no había visto la destrucción del planeta Vegeta en sus sueños.

—Él no atacará el planeta Vegeta —le había dicho muchas veces al rey—, si lo hace solamente unificará a las colonias y a los mundos libres, y todos le darán caza.

—Está esperando que muera —resolvió el joven de pelos lilas, apretando los mangos del trono improvisado que le habían dado para comer con sus soldados.

—No morirás, Trunks —pero Bardock ya no estaba tan seguro de eso. No sabía si los sueños de su muerte habían sido producto de la guardiana de las manzanas o de su propia locura, sólo lo había visto durante su coma.

Bardock puso mala cara al echarse a andar, haciendo caso omiso a sus compañeros quienes lo instaban a volver para que les dijera lo que había visto. Pero no se detuvo hasta dar con mi lugar de descanso ligero, minutos antes de que partiéramos de nuevo a otro planeta importante. No había tiempo para que Freezer tomara cartas en el asunto.

La oscuridad ya se había devorado la luz de la hoguera que me mantenía caliente en ese ambiente gélido y Bardock tuvo que acostumbrar los ojos antes de verme dormir sobre un costado. No pensó dos veces antes de enterrarte la punta de su bota entre mis costillas y no tardé en mirarlo semi dormido. Apenas movió la cabeza hacia un lado antes de dirigirse hacia ese lugar, lo seguí en silencio.

—Debes volver al planeta Vegeta —me sinceró en tanto me detuve frente a él y abrí los ojos tanto como pude, aún no había muerto—. Los propios soldados que se quedaron a cuidar a la reina y a la princesa intentarán algo.

No pude decir algo por unos momentos en los que terminaba de procesar la información que me habían dado y abría y cerraba la boca de manera inútil.

—¡Pero eso es estúpido! —Bardock apretó las cejas entre sí—. Trunks no me dejaría ir allá, mandaría a Goten o incluso a ti.

—Trunks no sabe de lo que acabo de ver —dijo con seriedad y alcé las cejas con sorpresa—. No puede concentrarse aquí si sabe que lo están traicionando bajo sus narices. Ve, Raditz, protege a la princesa.

Antes de retirarse, lo detuve con más preguntas.

—¿Qué hay de la reina? —Bardock me dio la espalda con urgencia y se permitió darse una pausa antes de volver a hablar.

—Ve primero con la princesa, es ella la verdadera heredera, no Bulma —me dijo como intentando ocultarme algo y arrugué el entrecejo—. Cuidado con Nappa, puede que muera.

* * *

—Deberíamos bajar al planeta Vegeta —sugirió el gigante con su voz profunda y a Gohan le dio un escalofrío, sabía de sobra que su hermano menor no estaría allí pero le seguía pareciendo incorrecto—, el rey se ha llevado a todas sus fuerzas y solamente queda la híbrida dentro, no nos tomará mucho tomar el palacio y destruirlo.

—Hay inocentes abajo —recriminó con un tono cercano a la rabia pero se contuvo, sabía que la presencia de la rubia sólo iría a controlarlo un poco pero no podría prometer nada si se lo provocaba—. Bulma es una buena persona. Además, tu hija está ahí también, ¿o lo olvidaste?

Brolly no lo había olvidado y frunció los labios antes de dar un gruñido doble y sonoro, habían veces a las que a Gohan le parecía que a él no le interesaba Marron, quizás lo aparentaba por mera costumbre, como si Número 18 lo hubiese adiestrado para eso.

—Iremos al último planeta del oeste que Trunks no ha atacado, lo más seguro es que estén desolándolo en este momento —dijo Gohan con un gusto amargo en la boca—, los _saiyan_ no piensan con la cabeza.

La risa de Brolly lo hizo congelarse en su lugar y apenas movió las pupilas para mirarlo, el híbrido le temía y hacer lo menos posible por provocarlo era en lo que más se esmeraba. Videl se asomó por la puerta, llevaba la armadura puesta y el semblante se le iba mejorando con cada día pero eso no era suficiente para el nieto de Bardock, Gohan no quería que fuera con ellos.

—¿Acaso te crees mejor que tus compañeros? —La voz de Brolly lo hizo volver al tema que había olvidado, Videl aprovechó el momento de confusión para acercársele con pocas fuerzas—. Eres sólo medio tonto por tu parte humana pero no eres mejor que ellos, Gohan. —Brolly hizo una pausa para mirarle la cara tensa—. Harás exactamente lo mismo que ellos hacen con los mundos libres, los matarás a todos, a los padres, a los hijos, sin distinción. Harás lo mismo que te hicieron a ti.

—Eso no es cierto —susurró bastante enfadado—, yo sólo mataré a Trunks.

«Y me devolverán a la Tierra.»

—Ah, sí, lo has repetido muchas veces —continuó el gigante con los brazos cruzados y se permitió reír una vez más—, pero, ¿qué harás si tu hermano menor se interpone entre tu objetivo y tú?

«Lo hará.»

—No. —El híbrido no supo qué era lo que estaba negando, sólo estaba seguro de que lo estaban provocando y eso a Brolly le causaba mucha gracia—. Él entenderá, Goten sabe que Vegeta desoló el planeta y que mandó a matar a nuestro padre con ese soldado dorado. Entenderá cuando le diga que eso liberará a la Tierra…

Número 18 frunció el ceño al escucharlo y sin poder evitarlo, miró fugazmente al gigante que no era nada más ni nada menos que el soldado al que se refería Gohan, pero no estuvo segura de que Brolly lo supiera, siempre evitaba esas conversaciones para no desatar el infierno.

—Goten no conoció la Tierra, sus recuerdos comienzan en el planeta Vegeta —la voz seria la hizo parecer indiferente pero Gohan sabía que no era así—, debes saber que todo lo que hagas, Goten hará lo contrario.

* * *

—La princesa se casó —me dijo alguien a mi lado y lo observé con el rabillo del ojo con calma, al verlo sonreír comprendí que sólo era una provocación. Era la nueva atracción en mi batallón y todos creían que había engañado a la princesa para meterla en la cama conmigo—. Estoy seguro que tu sobrino ya la tomó, ¿es verdad que fuiste su primero?

No dije nada y me adelanté unos pasos, no importaba realmente la formación, mi única intención era que Trunks me viera en esa pequeña reunión antes de destruir la última base que tenía en mente. «Ve al oeste y destruye las bases más fuertes, las débiles caerán por sí solas», había dicho la bruja y aunque se creía un tanto escéptico, Trunks había hecho todo lo posible por llevar a Goten a su lado en todo momento. Había incluso desistido de la presencia de Bardock sólo por incluir a su nieto, pero aquello no era realmente un insulto, era bien sabido que ellos habían entrenado desde su niñez juntos y ya peleaban en conjunto como si se trataran de un solo soldado. Eran buenos protegiéndose las espaldas y de arrinconar y matar con precisión. Si el puño izquierdo de Trunks fallaba, el derecho de Goten asestaba el golpe, y si Goten descuidaba su defensa, el rey era quien lo protegía. No había formación en todo el ejército que fuera mejor que ese dueto.

Trunks encabezaba la marcha cuando ambos entraron hacia la pequeña tienda que los nativos habían preparado para él, como no tenían muchas provisiones, el festín era reducido y sólo servía para decir que habíamos comido cuando en realidad muchos lo habíamos hecho sólo con los ojos. Pero no era el festín pobre ni la tienda inmunda lo que alteraba el semblante del joven rey, sino que la noticia que había llegado desde lejos.

Bardock fue el que lo recibió en el pequeño trono que habían puesto ante él, Pepper se había sentado en el trono más modesto a su lado y lo esperaba de brazos cruzados. La guerrera estaba celosa de Goten y se la pasaba intentando ganar la atención del rey todo lo que podía tanto en la batalla como en ocasiones como esa.

—¿Es verdad, Bardock? —Aunque había una porción del ejército en la tienda, la conversación era igual a como si estuvieran en solitario. Cuando mi padre asintió con los labios cerrados, Trunks respiró odio—. ¿Qué está intentando hacer Freezer? ¿Acaso cree que me iré a detener sólo porque destruyó una de mis colonias?

—Está intentando provocarte, mi amor —le respondió Pepper con una dulzura venenosa y se levantó del trono con elegancia felina—. Atacaremos con mucha más fuerza que antes, Trunks, por cada planeta esclavo destruido.

Trunks la miró en silencio y pasó por alto el adjetivo «esclavo» que decoraba la frase de su esposa. El rey se volteó para ver los capitanes más influyentes dentro de su ejército y casi no vio Bastardos, aquello lo hizo sentirse intranquilo y se dirigió a Bardock para preguntarle dónde se encontraban.

—Los Bastardos disfrutan haciéndose de todo lo de valor de los caídos, deben estar con los muertos ahora. —Bardock le respondió con voz queda y no moduló tanto para que nadie supiera de lo que hablaban. Trunks respondió de la misma manera.

—No esperaba menos de ladrones —dijo un tanto más tranquilo el rey y paseó los ojos lilas por entre las filas, al verme se sintió un tanto aliviado—. Tu hijo vive, eso es bueno, casi no hemos tenido bajas —seguían en su conversación silenciosa, más susurrada que el comienzo y Pepper se sintió un tanto celosa.

—Sólo han muerto aquellos que debían morir, los fuertes son los que ve. —Bardock le dedicó una mirada a su nieto y éste se sintió un tanto desconcertado, era peligroso lo que hacían pero era la única manera para hacerle frente a Freezer.

—Esto tendría que ser distinto —dijo quedamente Goten—, Freezer debería haber destruido al planeta Vegeta, no a las colonias. No confío en ese gesto. —La ira de Trunks sería más grande si llegaban a matar a Bulma y a Bra, pero era también predecible—. Quizás está esperando el momento para destruirlo.

—No le daremos ese momento —Trunks estaba mirándolo con acritud, no era para con él, el híbrido lo sabía muy bien, era con toda la herencia de Vegeta.

Bardock los dejó hablando mientras me buscaba entre la multitud, ya iba siendo en el tiempo en que Trunks diera el visto bueno para el nuevo ataque, era el momento y yo lo sabía muy bien. Bastaron unos momentos para que cruzáramos los ojos y él dio un asentimiento profundo con la cabeza, ya no podía esperar más. Me encaminé hacia atrás con pasos cortos, siempre asegurándome de que Trunks no se volteaba a mirarme otra vez y corrí hacia la salida con los pasos más silenciosos que pude dar. Al parecer, al joven rey sólo le bastaba con verme al inicio porque no se preguntó a dónde me encontraba al final.

* * *

Su madre estaba intranquila y eso se le notaba al momento de dejarlas en su habitación para seguir caminando por el pasillo, se llevó a Nappa con ella porque debían hablar y a Bra le pareció que sería sobre su comportamiento durante la audiencia. Pero lo que le siguió fue lo que más las intranquilizó. Primero se escucharon los pasos en carrera que no se detuvieron en su puerta y pasaron de largo por el pasillo seguro de la reina por toda su extensión, y Marron miró con los ojos abiertos hasta más no poder a la princesa que se incorporó lentamente de la cama como queriendo no ser escuchada. Cuando escucharon más trotes, esta vez sí se detuvieron en su puerta y comenzaron a caminar como si estuvieran encerrados, buscando una entrada por dónde meterse. La princesa se llevó un dedo a la boca para invitar a Marron a no decir nada, pero eso no era suficiente, los rastreadores de los soldados sabían exactamente a dónde se encontraba.

—_¡Princesa! ¡Princesa! _—Las voces se acercaban como si tuvieran piernas imaginarias que las atrajeran a su habitación. Marron se incorporó con incomodidad—. _¡Princesa! Venga afuera, tengo algo que puede gustarle. _

—No digas nada, por favor —pidió la del pelo lila mientras retrocedía lentamente hacia atrás, topándose con el cuerpo de Marron más atrás.

—_¡Vamos, princesa! Sabemos que está ahí adentro _—la voz era calmada y pronto mucha gente se congregaba alrededor, los escuchaba murmurar—, _¿princesa?_ _No le haremos absolutamente nada, lo prometo _—pero las risas no decían lo mismo—_. ¡Princesa!_

Vinieron los golpes a su puerta y la voz afable que habían escuchado había dejado de pretender, era una violenta y cargada de odio. Marron se agarró de su brazo con inseguridad, murmuró el nombre de Trunks, de Goten y de Número 17, pero ninguno estaba ahí para protegerla, todos habían ido a la guerra. Bra, en tanto, comenzó a tiritar y hacía todo el esfuerzo por tranquilizarse. De no hacerlo, se pondría a llorar y ella sabía que se volvería una inútil cuando eso pasara.

—Alguien vendrá —le dijo quedamente a la rubia con un tartamudeo ligero—, Nappa lo hará, cuando termine de hablar con mi madre tendrá que pasar por aquí y sabrá lo que está pasando…, alguien vendrá.

—Bra…—Marron sollozó sin lágrimas—, entrarán…

—No —dijo con un temblor marcado en lo que quería que fuera una voz seria—, alguien vendrá.

—_¡Princesa!_ —El guerrero comenzó a golpear la puerta con furia y los gritos de sus camaradas lo alentaban—. _Maldita híbrida, ¡abre la puerta ya!_

Sin saber cómo, Bra comenzó a llorar lágrimas en silencio y el cosquilleo que le producía el reptar de ellas por las mejillas la instó a pasarse una mano por encima. Sintiéndose estúpida por no saber pelear como siempre se lo habían dicho, inútil por no saber más que comprar vestidos en el ala del comercio y pasar el día escuchando historias que no pasaban en la realidad. Era una tonta y peor aún, no sólo era una tonta, era una tonta inútil.

—_¡Abre la maldita puerta, princesa inmunda! _—escuchó otra vez y le pareció que la puerta se separaba de la pared cada vez que la golpeaban. Ambas gritaron al unísono cuando vieron el exterior por segunda vez, cuando una patada separó la puerta nuevamente y se veían las extremidades de muchos soldados a través de ella—. _¿Qué tal si nos abres y te hacemos gritar de placer?_ —una tercera patada dejó la puerta abollada y el soldado se hincó para ver al interior, las dos chicas se estremecieron al verle una porción de la cara—. O de dolor…

* * *

Número 17 no tuvo que inspeccionar mucho a su nave para saber que era distinta a la de todos sus Bastardos y tampoco tuvo que esperar demasiado para que el rey de reyes se le aproximara en silencio. Iba vestido para la guerra y el mango de su espada forastera se alzaba por sobre su hombro como una segunda columna. El ladrón lo esperó al pie de la puerta del hangar con una sonrisa vanidosa en sus labios, no se tenían ningún rastro de estima pero se necesitaban y eso los hacía actuar al borde de la diplomacia.

—El rey no nos lleva al planeta de la federación —comenzó el androide moreno, el rey de reyes le sonrió con el ceño fruncido.

—Nosotros no, el ejército sí —explicó con dureza—. Ambos sabemos que es predecible mi último movimiento y Freezer también pretende saberlo —dijo—, no iremos con el ejército porque nos dirigiremos a acabar personalmente a Freezer y acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Aquello hizo reír al moreno tal como si le hubiesen contado un buen chiste, Trunks deshizo su sonrisa al instante.

—Y yo creía que eras un tonto. —Número 17 puso un pie dentro de su nave personal—. Vamos, terminemos con esto de una vez por todas. Quiero a mi soldado más temprano que tarde.

Al cerrar su compuerta, Trunks se permitió poner mala cara y su mejor amigo apareció de entre las sombras para dejarse ver. Goten era más afable que su rey en esos momentos, la guerra lo había vuelto tan huraño como era Vegeta en el pasado y eso lo empezaba a incomodar hasta el punto que medía sus palabras antes de decirlas. Trunks ya no era el mismo y Pepper lo amargaba más de lo que lo complacía.

—No me gusta este tipo —el rey pensó en voz alta—, no veo la hora en que desaparezca.

—Yo no pediría eso si fueras tú, Trunks —El aludido se dio media vuelta para seguir con su camino y su mutismo le dio a entender a Goten que podía seguir hablando. Lo hizo sólo cuando estuvo caminando detrás de Trunks—, cuando Número 17 se vaya, Marron lo hará también.

—Ella no lo hará, se quedará conmigo —resolvió mirando a los lados, sin dejar de caminar. Sus hombres ya debían haberse ido y él debería haberlo hecho simultáneamente con ellos. El suspirar de Goten lo hizo volverse hecho una furia—. ¿Qué?

—Trunks…, te desconozco —el más joven de los dos hizo una pausa para mirar hacia abajo—. Sabes que Marron ya no está segura contigo ahora que está Pepper, lo mejor es que se vaya con su tío.

—Cuando mate a Freezer las cosas serán diferentes —le dijo con una inquietud que lo hacía sonar inseguro—, Pepper debe entender que yo no la quiero, debe entender que yo amo a Marron…

—¡Escúchate! —Le interrumpió el menor con desesperación—, si llegas a decirle eso a Pepper, matará a Marron. Tu reina es celosa, la conoces.

—¡Mi reina es Marron! —El rey de reyes abrió los ojos con sorpresa al saberse arrebatado pero Goten hizo todo el esfuerzo por pasarlo por alto, Trunks ya estaba tenso por la guerra y Pepper, no quería enloquecerlo por su propia reacción.

El príncipe negó con la cabeza con la vista en las botas y el silencio los embargó a los dos, ya no se reconocían, ¿cuándo habían cambiado tanto? El rey añoraba los tiempos en los que sólo se preocupaban por entrenar en la cámara de su padre, haciendo trampa para golpearlo y ganar las apuestas que se hacían. Pero Vegeta era más astuto que ellos y sólo habían podido ganarle una vez, y con eso habían logrado los entrenamientos con él. Trunks sabía que su padre también lo había sido para Goten y compartía su dolor después de su partida. El rey de reyes sonrió con nostalgia y palmoteó el hombro del príncipe con amistad, el nieto de Bardock supo sonreír con él pero con tristeza.

El hijo de Chichi abrió la boca para decir algo pero la presencia inoportuna lo hizo sobresaltarse, Pepper estaba mirándolos desde las sombras y con todo el arrebato de su discusión, Goten no la había visto. Trunks prontamente se volteó a mirar la fuente de turbación de su mejor amigo.

—¿Puedo tener una palabra con mi rey antes de que parta? —la voz de Pepper sonaba confiada y miraba a Goten como si supiera un secreto terrible de él. Mi sobrino se estremeció al recordar lo que me había hecho para que me condenaran y lo similar que sentía en ese momento. El híbrido moreno asintió una vez y se adelantó a través del hangar para darles un poco de privacidad.

Trunks no la observaba con felicidad y eso la guerrera lo sabía demasiado bien, jamás la querría si estaba la rubia de por medio y cuando lo supo, todo cobró sentido. La reina que esperaba la regencia se permitió caminar hasta él con la gracia de una guerrera curtida y lo rodeó para no verle la cara enfadada, todavía no soportaba verlo mirarla así. Al acariciarle los hombros, sintió lo tenso que se encontraba y adivinaba la razón. Trunks no sabía si ella había alcanzado a oírlo hablar de Marron.

—Espero que no te demores tanto en hablarlo, Pepper, debemos partir ahora —le dijo el rey de reyes con la mandíbula apretada y ella frunció los labios.

—Mi rey, quiero que reconsideres el llevar a Goten en vez de a mí a tu misión. ¡Soy tu esposa! —El reproche hizo que se enfureciera, Goten era su mejor amigo, casi como su hermano, lo único que no compartían era su propia sangre—. Lo lamento pero no debes confiar en él.

—No tendré esta conversación contigo —le dijo mientras se ponía en marcha y Pepper se ofuscó.

—¡Ya sé lo de tu asquerosa fijación por la androide! —Su forma de detenerlo era efectiva y en su mente, Trunks sólo podía pensar en que debía corregirla, Marron no era un androide como su madre, era simplemente una humana—. Lo sé, mi amor, y te juro que lo dejaré pasar por alto…, pero debo decirte algo antes.

El rey de reyes no pudo darse media vuelta para encararla, como un niño asustado se había quedado paralizado. No confiaba en Pepper y menos lo haría con sus palabras venenosas. Como él no se movió, ella se acercó a él y le acarició su espalda con una mano furtiva, el contacto lo hizo querer alejarse como si le hubiese quemado. Pepper caminó a un costado y lo contempló de perfil, aunque Trunks fruncía el ceño se veía triste.

—No mataré a tu ramera, lo prometo —ella hablaba como si él hubiese hecho algo muy malo pero Marron estaba antes que ella. De alguna manera, Trunks no sabía cómo defenderse—. Pero temo de tu príncipe híbrido, ¿es que acaso no lo ves? Está intentando alejarla de ti —aquello no le hacía sentido al rey—, Goten tiene una amante por cada planeta arrodillado, es sabido por todos. Su fascinación por las mujeres lo ha puesto celoso y la quiere para él.

Por fin pudo dar un paso y la empujó levemente para que lo dejara tranquilo.

—De qué me estás hablando —respondió con tristeza, Goten jamás haría algo así. Trunks no solía tener mujeres como él pero era porque ninguna le había interesado hasta ese momento—, lo que dices es una mentira. No conoces a Goten como yo, no tienes derecho a hablar así de él.

—Soy la reina y tengo oídos por todas partes, Trunks —no recordaba cuándo lo había llamado por su nombre. Pepper intentó acercársele otra vez pero no fue difícil sacudírsela—, ¿por qué crees que te digo eso? —Al no saberse escuchada, habló más fuerte y dijo lo más fuerte que tenía en su repertorio—. ¿Sabes que Goten vivía con ella cuando eran niños? Vivían en el almacén mugriento de una forastera, durante la revuelta de Paragus se destruyó y Marron se fue con su madre androide al planetucho a donde pertenece. —Su voz adoptó entonces un tono más dulce cuando se paró a su lado y le acarició la cara—. Si tanto confía en ti, ¿por qué ocultar ese capítulo de su pasado?

—Detente, Pepper. No tengo tiempo para escuchar tus tonterías. —Trunks se puso a caminar con rapidez para alejarse de ella—. ¡Estás siendo irracional!

—¡Está tratando de alejarla de ti! ¿Por qué no lo puedes ver? —El rey de reyes ya no quería escuchar más y se alejó de ella teniendo en mente la vez que los había encontrado a su vuelta de donde la bruja. Le escocía recordar cómo lo había encontrado arrodillado ante ella con sus manos en las rodillas de Marron y del cómo le hablaba de manera afable.

«Tranquila, Marron, no tenemos por qué hablarle de nada más.»

Algo le ocultaban.

* * *

Al salir de mi nave personal inmediatamente supe que algo iba mal. El hangar no estaba siendo resguardado como era la costumbre y corrí hacia dentro del pasillo para no alertar a los rastreadores de los que me encontraría en el camino. Lo vacío del palacio me intranquilizó y me dirigí a la sala del trono con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien ahí pero no fue más que una pelea sangrienta que estaba próxima a su fin. El palacio se había separado en dos bandos, aquellos que respetaban la orden de Trunks tal como Seripa y Nappa lo habían hecho, y el grupo de los que no. Ya no se oía ninguna batalla distante ni tampoco los alaridos de dolor de los moribundos, sólo se oía el sonido del silencio y el murmullo de la intranquilidad. Fue a Tomma a quien reconocí primero y se me acercó sin poder decir una palabra debido a su respiración forzosa, estaba cubierto de sangre ajena y un moretón en el ojo de fabricación propia.

—Pensé que habías muerto —me dijo entre jadeos y tuvo que cerrar su ojo lastimado por el esfuerzo, luego añadió—. Esto se volvió feo, muchacho, lo último que supe fue que esto se volvía una batalla campal. No sé a quién maté, sólo repartía golpes a los que me atacaban.

—La princesa —la que era una pregunta terminó por ser una afirmación precipitada. Tomma se permitió tomar una bocanada de aire antes de responderme con un movimiento de mano en mi dirección, los que quedaban vivos se nos acercaron. Suponía que eran del bando de Trunks.

—No lo sabemos, momentos antes estaban dando una audiencia con la reina —me dijo como si hablara de cualquier otra cosa—, al momento de irse ellas, los hombres se pusieron agresivos. Malnacidos. —Tomma escupió una mezcla de saliva y sangre—. Tu princesa debe estar en su habitación a salvo, al igual que la reina. Nappa estaba con ellas. Y Seripa.

Asentí en silencio mientras salía de la sala de los tronos con rapidez, Tomma dio una maldición y llamó a sus compañeros para lo secundaran. Al poco tiempo me estaban siguiendo con un trote ligero. Un mal presentimiento vino cuando divisé el pasillo seguro de la reina con la puerta de entrada destrozada, Tomma maldijo otra vez y hubo un momento en el que me adelantó. Había sangre en el suelo y las paredes estaban ennegrecidas por los ataques incontables que había sufrido la puerta de la princesa para que cediera. Lo que vino después nos heló la sangre, un puñado de hombres reían sin que los viera porque ya se encontraban dentro de la primera habitación, la de la princesa. Marron gritó primero y escuché a Bra lloriquear mientras pedía que pararan, luego entré.

Les estaban destrozando los vestidos con lentitud y cada vez que uno desgarraba un poco de ropa, otro a su lado hacía lo mismo. No me vieron llegar porque estaban sujetándoles las piernas a las niñas con mucho cuidado de no romperles los huesos por la emoción. Tomma dio el primer golpe, sus acompañantes los que les siguieron, y Marron gritó cuando se supo liberada. La princesa se comenzó a sacudir con más fuerza cuando vio a Marron gatear a un rincón cercano a la cama para ocultarse, no me vio hasta que su atacante cayó muerto sobre su regazo. Bra se lo quitó con desesperación y se incorporó del suelo con un escalofrío de miedo y asco, y luego miró al frente.

Su rostro enrojeció por la impresión y los ojos le brillaron bajo las lágrimas que acudieron a ella, paralizada por ver a un muerto. Le tomó sólo un momento darse cuenta que no estaba imaginándome y se me acercó con el llanto atorado en la garganta. Bra saltó el cadáver de su atacante con agilidad y enredó sus brazos en mi cintura sin poder contenerse los sollozos por mucho más tiempo. Como las rodillas le flaquearon, me hinqué en el suelo con ella en brazos.

—¡La reina! —La alerta de Tomma vino luego de dar unos pasos a la salida y los hombres que lo acompañaban corrieron por el pasillo de la reina hasta que se perdieron de la vista. Algo me dijo que Tomma no se preocuparía de esa manera de Bulma si no estaba Seripa de por medio.

—Pensé que estabas muerto…—me dijo con el jadeo del llanto y la cabeza enterrada en el pecho de la coraza. Le acaricié la cabeza lila con una mano y me puse a reír suavemente.

—Por un momento también lo pensé.

* * *

**Nota de la Autorísima:**¡Hola! Me demoré ERAS en armar este capítulo y es porque me sentí insegura por el fic u.u debo admitirlo, llegué a encontrarlo medio tonto en una releída rápida que le di. Lo sentí tonto, excesivamente largo e infantil xD pero puede que sea mi autocrítica hablando, soy demasiado dura conmigo misma, si no es así, háganmelo saber jajaja quiero saber si estoy "derrapando" mucho, como dicen mis amigas internacionales.

Raditz y Bra se reencontraron y creo que no fue demasiado xD parece que fue sólo un cap, ¿no? ¡Nada!

Hace tiempo que no hago una nota de autora porque siento que hace eones que no hacía eso xD mi estrés me mató la musa por mucho tiempo u.u Un dato friki es que éste capítulo bautizó mi otro AU, aunque lo deformé de "Los soldados abandonados" a "El soldado olvidado", me ayudó mucho a pensarlo :P

Muchas gracias a Asaia16, Prl16, tourquoisemoon y a AlexanderMan por sus reviews en el cap 39. Ya son 40 u.u me da un poco de vergüenza xD

Besos desde mis tierras, espero que la estén pasando muy bien y que, por supuesto, hayan disfrutado mi capítulo arrebatado. RP.


	41. Dominio de princesas

**41**

** Dominio de princesas**

* * *

El olor a carne quemada me golpeó en la nariz sin esperar un momento más. Las piras prendieron con rapidez y comenzaron a engullirse a los cuerpos de los soldados sin distinguir si eran o no traidores. Compañeros se habían matado entre ellos, antiguos amigos, también. Tomma estaba a mi lado y no apartaba la vista de la torre en llamas en la que se encontraba Seripa. La guardia real no lo había visto llegar porque ya se encontraba muerta cuando Tomma cruzó el umbral, estaba boca abajo y la tuvo que voltear sólo para verle la cara bajo una costra de sangre y los ojos abiertos. Él la contempló en silencio mientras le limpiaba el rostro con un paño mugriento y lo encontré meditabundo una vez que llegué a la habitación de la reina. Momentos después de mi llegada, apareció Bra con las mejillas sonrojadas por el trote que la había llevado ahí y no pude evitar que diera un vistazo hacia dentro. La reina murió con los ojos abiertos, quizás por un golpe, quizás por asfixia. Ciertamente daba igual, el resultado seguía siendo el mismo, Bulma seguiría muerta.

Los soldados que acompañaban a Tomma se sobresaltaron de verla ahí e hicieron el intento de ocultar a la reina tras sus propios cuerpos pero Bra se coló chillando por su madre y los hombres no tuvieron otra opción más que darle el paso. Marron llegó unos momentos después, invitada por el escape de la princesa desde su habitación luego de que había dicho que aguardaran mi llegada. Fue la única que intentó calmarla y que realmente lo logró, y se la llevó al instante cuando les dije que debían llevársela para prepararla.

Al ver a la rubia a mi lado, con la capucha sobre su cabeza amarilla, supe que ahora era ella quien necesitaba del consuelo que le había dado a la princesa. Marron lloraba inconsolablemente sin poder calmarse y hacía el intento sobrehumano por pasar desapercibida, pero sus quejidos silenciados sonaban mucho más de los quejidos normales. Chasqueé la lengua mientras me cruzaba de brazos, la rubia y yo nos encontrábamos en una plataforma pequeña a las afueras del palacio, con una vista casi privilegiada de las cientos de piras que comenzaban a tirar sus primeras cenizas sobre nosotros. Bra estaba subiendo la más alta y la miré con los ojos entrecerrados, esperando a que no hiciera nada estúpido.

Bra se tomó el vestido con una mano y la otra estaba libre para cuando pidiera la antorcha que le sostenían a un lado. El puñado de tela le serviría de apoyo, quizás para tenerla quieta, quizás para secarse el sudor de la palma, no lo sabía realmente. La llama estaba tan cerca de su cabeza que el color lila de su pelo se había tornado casi rojo, y el calor que le producía esa cercanía la hacía sudar pero Bra no estaba apresurada por quemar la pira de su madre. La miraba con tristeza y aunque le habían dado un cuchillo para que emulara a Trunks en el funeral de Vegeta, lo que hizo fue bastante distinto. Bra se inclinó a su madre con suavidad, los ojos de Bulma ya se encontraban cerrados hacía mucho y su hija le besó sus parpados tan suavemente que apenas la tocó. Al incorporarse de nuevo pidió la antorcha extendiendo la mano hacia un lado, sin dejar de mirar a la terrícola que jamás volvería a su planeta. El fuego siseó a su lado y una ráfaga de viento cambió de dirección a la llama por unos instantes, Bra aspiró el perfume de su madre por última vez a ojos cerrados e inclinó la antorcha. El material prendió al instante y ella y su acompañante tuvieron que bajar de la pira más alta de todas con rapidez para que las llamas no los alcanzaran. La princesa retrocedió a pasos cortos sin dejar de mirar al fuego y no se detuvo hasta que llegó a mi lado, en el estrado que compartían los reyes y sus guardias. El planeta Vegeta se había vuelto el dominio de princesas.

Las pequeñas comitivas de los reyes arrodillados se apostaban a los lados del estrado, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, sólo habían muerto tres guardias arrodillados y nada más, pero todo seguía siendo confuso. La reina que los había recibido y ofrecido su protección ahora estaba muerta, y habían necesitado un par de horas para que eso pasara. Ninguno dijo algo y sólo se dedicaban a mirar a las piras que ya comenzaban a echar el calor de una chimenea y a escocer los ojos.

La princesa Bra se pasó una mano por la mejilla en donde se le había escapado una lágrima, no se permitiría llorar hasta que se encontrara sola. Y la miré de reojo todo el tiempo, sin que ella dejara de mirar a la pira más alta de todas, en la que habían acostado a Bulma. Sí escuché a Marron lloriquear en silencio, intentando controlarse sin mucho éxito. No entendía si lo hacía por Bulma o por el trauma, seguramente era la mezcla de ambas.

—¿Crees que Trunks vuelva después de la guerra? —La pregunta de Bra hizo que Marron se callara de pronto y la mirara con los ojos desorbitados, luego se echó a llorar otra vez sin intentar callarse del todo, era un quejido de dolor y Bra frunció las cejas esperando no imitarla. Sin Trunks, ellas estaban perdidas.

—Si pudiera saberlo, princesa, se lo diría —intenté no mirar a las chiquillas más de lo necesario, estaban sensibles y prefería oír llorar a sólo una.

Bastaron unas horas para que todas las piras se apagaran y el alba ya despuntaba en el cielo, tenía frío a pesar del calor de las brasas que aún humeaban y Bra tenía la cara tan pálida que por un momento pensé que caería desmayada. Los reyes arrodillados se habían dispersado luego de unos momentos y luego, los pocos soldados que habían quedado vivos los siguieron arrastrando los pies. Nadie sabía lo que iría a decir el rey cuando se enterara pero lo que me había dicho Bardock antes de partir me sugería que debía impedir ese mensaje a toda costa. Bra me escuchaba más que cualquier otro por lo que su asentimiento a mi propuesta fue silencioso pero dócil, no tuve que explayarme más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

—Conozco a mi hermano —me había dicho, evitando mis ojos—, volvería a matar a alguien, estoy segura.

—Y la guerra se perdería. —Bra frunció los labios ante mi respuesta y al cabo de unos instantes, asintió sólo una vez.

Por lo que la regencia caía por sucesión sobre sus hombros y los reyes arrodillados la seguían por el palacio pidiendo audiencias, después de la segunda rebelión que sufría el planeta Vegeta, primero durante el reinado del padre y luego en el reinado del hijo, su presencia significaba un día más de vida. Pero todo lo que había soñado la pequeña princesa alguna vez, en ese momento era su peor pesadilla. Cada vez que tocaban su puerta para decirle algo, soltaba una lágrima de frustración.

Acostada sobre las piernas de Marron, Bra refunfuñó entre dientes. La rubia estaba tan muerta como su madre y tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, y yo las miraba desde el pasillo de la habitación de la princesa, dando vueltas sin detenerme. De brazos cruzados, me erguí al pie de la cama antes de dar una vuelta más entorno a ellas. El golpeteo volvió a sonar en la puerta.

—Quiero estar sola. —Pero un regente no podía descansar.

—Deben ser los estúpidos arrodillados —le dije con una mueca de enfado, ya no dejaba a las niñas solas y solía dormir a un lado del tablero de Um con el respaldo de la silla enterrándose en mis omóplatos. Ni la lila ni la rubia podían descansar tranquilas si se veían tan solas en la habitación como cuando ocurrió la rebelión.

—_Princesa, es urgente._ —La voz de un soldado joven fue la que escuchamos, sólo los jóvenes estaban familiarizados con los híbridos y no los veían como un insulto como los guerreros más curtidos. El reducido ejército con el que contaba la princesa rodeaba su edad—. _Un emisario de las colonias del oeste ha llegado y pide una audiencia con usted._

Las dos chicas se incorporaron enseguida, tan desconcertadas como asustadas. Las colonias del oeste podían darles información acerca de Trunks y no sabía cuál de las dos esperaba más aquello, la rubia lo quería de vuelta, la lila no quería tener la regencia por mucho tiempo. Hice una mueca cuando me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí, el muchacho cerró la boca antes de decir lo que querría decir y mi sombra lo oscureció por completo.

—La regente lo esperará en la sala de los tronos —le dije con simpleza y el chico se fue tras asentir. Al darme la vuelta, Bra revolvía sus cajones en busca de algún vestido más apropiado y Marron se alisaba el pelo con las manos.

* * *

Número 18 apartó al cuerpo de su otrora atacante con un puño en la cara y todo su pelo se revolvió por la brusquedad de su ataque. Al verlo inmóvil en el suelo, carraspeó, ella jamás iría a pelear por gusto como lo hacían los _saiyan_ pero no le quedaba otra que acatar, y se permitió mirar a Brolly con el rabillo de su ojo. Ya no quedaban contrincantes en su alrededor y el taimado hijo de Paragus miraba a sus pies con curiosidad, estaba sobre una alfombra de muertos. El planeta del oeste apestaba a muertos.

—No hay ningún _saiyan_ en estas filas, sólo alienígenas —le dijo lo obvio y Brolly le sonrió—, el rey no estará acá.

—Mandó a su tropa de alienígenas a morir —concluyó él con una sonrisa aún más amplia y Número 18 carraspeó otra vez.

—Gohan debería saber que aquí no encontrará nada —mencionó ella con su voz ronca y comenzó a elevarse, los hombres que huían de ellos se veían a lo lejos. Número 18 entrecerró los ojos y decidió que tomaría un camino en el que Brolly no viera a esos soldados en fuga, no eran necesarias esas muertes—, sígueme. Debemos decirle a Gohan que su rey está engañándolo, aquí no hay más que bastardos enviados a morir.

Brolly rió profundamente mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se elevaba junto a ella.

—Todos van a morir —sentenció con burla y la rubia lo observó de soslayo, asustada por lo que aquello pudiera significar.

* * *

Trunks no habló en todo el trayecto hasta la nave que siempre orbitaba cerca de su planeta y Goten lo miraba con disimulo, aunque el rey pudo entender que estaba intranquilo. Aquello lo hizo frustrarse más y comenzaba a impacientarse, el tenerlo cerca sólo atraía la duda que Pepper había sembrado en su cabeza. Y luego pensaba en Marron, ¿se habría dado cuenta alguna vez que el príncipe híbrido le había puesto el ojo? Pensaba que no. «Pero me ocultan algo, Goten le pidió que no me dijeran nada. ¿De qué? No tengo idea...»

La nave dio un último remezón cuando entraron dentro de la gran nave de Freezer y le dedicó una mirada a su propio planeta, el que se veía pequeño debajo de sus pies. Era una bola roja y morada que giraba lentamente, y del que en algún punto correspondía a su palacio, ahí lo esperaban su madre, su hermana y Marron. «Marron», repitió en su mente mientras entrecerraba la vista. ¿Sería cierto lo que Pepper le había dicho? Ya había acertado una vez en el pasado, conmigo.

Pero no dejó que aquello muriera en su mente y desbordó su nave personal sin esperar a que Goten lo hiciera de la propia, además de él lo acompañaba el ladrón androide, Número 17, y su sargento preferido, el nameku Nail. Bardock cerraba siempre su marcha, advirtiéndole de eventos que él mismo veía en sus ensoñaciones.

Enseguida un encargado del hangar se les acercó con un paso sigiloso, extrañado por su presencia inusual, pero al presenciar la visión del rey con sus cuatro acompañantes se detuvo con el rostro desencajado, y luego se echó a correr. Trunks habló de forma clara pero susurrada.

—Atrápenlo —dijo y Bardock se adelantó corriendo—, no queremos que de aviso.

El verdugo del rey hizo honor a su sobrenombre y Trunks pasó caminando a un lado del cadáver encargado del hangar y su sangre dibujó sus botas sobre las baldosas. Número 17 se rió quedamente por la visión del otrora federado y Nail lo mandó a callar con sólo su rostro verde. Goten avanzó un tanto más disminuido, intentando entender al rey huraño.

—Trunks —lo llamó el que tenía el título de príncipe. Avanzaban en un pasillo amplio pero vacío—, deberíamos separarnos, cubriremos más terreno —Trunks ya sabía eso.

—No vamos a separarnos —dijo—, es más rápido así, actuaremos en grupo. Ahora cállate que revelas nuestra posición cada vez que abres la boca.

Pero Goten sabía que nadie se acercaba a ellos, lo podía ver con su poder de ver sin ojos, aun así se encogió de hombros y se limitó a avanzar. Trunks desenvainó la espada enseguida y comenzó el trote, el grupo lo imitó y Goten se adelantó cuando sintió que unos federados se acercaban a ellos. Los recibió a ambos con golpes antes de que pudieran siquiera comprender que estaban ahí y su abuelo fue a apoyarlo.

Bardock no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando Goten se devolvió sobre sus pasos y atajó a un soldado más en el pasillo que cruzaba perpendicular a ellos. Al botar al suelo a su contrincante, Trunks lo miraba con el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Cómo…? —preguntó Bardock sorprendido por sus aparentes buenos reflejos y Goten compuso una sonrisa insegura.

—Los oí —mintió y siguió el trote, si sólo se limitaban a trotar los rastreadores no los considerarían como una amenaza y podrían pasar por simples tripulantes.

* * *

—Las colonias del oeste están pidiendo hombres por supuestas represalias de Freezer y sus fugitivos —le explicó el mensajero con un pie sobre el primer escalón de la plataforma y el otro en el suelo. Hablaba claro y despacio para que la princesa sobre el trono lo entendiera perfectamente. Bra no hacía más que apretar los mangos del asiento y sus pies buscaban el suelo con disimulo, era tan pequeña que no podía tocar el suelo ni con la punta de sus dedos—, los reyes dicen que con treinta hombres se pueden asegurar todas las colonias en las inmediaciones de la guerra. ¿Princesa?

La regente aspiró aire como si estuviera a punto de responder pero se quedó con las palabras en la garganta, tan asustada como inerte, Bra no sabía cómo responder. A su lado, le dediqué una mirada fugaz y sus ojos abiertos me indicaban lo asustada que se encontraba. Marron desde el otro lado suspiró sin sentirse capaz de interceder. La capa azul en mi espalda me daba la posibilidad de hacerlo al ser además un puro.

—La princesa está nerviosa por ser su primera audiencia —dije para los hombres con claridad y el mensajero batió sus pestañas con extrañeza, tragándose la excusa. Me incliné hacia Bra tanto como pude sin que se notara y le susurré: —Sólo tienes cincuenta hombres en el planeta, treinta es demasiado. Di que les mandarás quince a lo mucho.

—Pero las colonias…, Trunks querría que las cuidara —me explicó sus confusiones con la voz queda y sonó insegura.

—Trunks quiere conservar el planeta cuando llegue —respondí y volví a erguirme para no darle la oportunidad de rebatirme. Bra volvió a apretar los mangos del trono de su padre antes de hablarle al mensajero.

Le dijo que les ofrecería quince, tal como le había dicho, y le pidió al mensajero que le diera sus disculpas a los reyes arrodillados porque no podían disponer de más. El mensajero se quedó un tiempo más al frente de la plataforma con la mirada ida antes de asentir con la cabeza sin mucha seguridad y se fue. La chica contuvo aire hasta que no lo vio más y se volteó hacia atrás para buscarme con ansiedad, mi seriedad la hizo desistir y se volteó a la derecha. Marron se compuso una sonrisa triste enseguida y los pasos les indicaron que la audiencia seguiría. Al llevar la mirada al frente nuevamente, Bra dejó escapar un quejido de sorpresa y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas por la impresión.

Ninguno de los centinelas se explicó cómo un federado pudo haber pasado por todo el palacio sin haber sido notado. Más tarde se darían cuenta del regadero de sangre que se había vuelto la entrada del hangar. Apreté la mandíbula al dar un paso adelante y con horror, Bra contuvo un grito cuando los primeros guardias comenzaban a atacar a Zarbon. No duraron ni dos segundos antes que el bello general los matara sin esfuerzo.

—¡Deténganse! —El grito de la pequeña princesa mientras daba un salto para tocar nuevamente el suelo hizo que me volvera a ella con una cara de disgusto. Los demás centinelas me imitaron pero no relajaron las posiciones de ataque que habían adoptado. Marron miraba todo con los ojos desorbitados.

—Siempre tan dulce, mi pequeña niña estúpida —ya no había que fingir, Zarbon meneó la trenza verde para que se deslizara por su espalda y se cruzó de brazos, sabiendo que ninguno de los centinelas apostados en la sala del trono lo herirían, tal como los soldados del hangar.

El mentón de Bra se puso a temblar con disgusto y vi sus ojos ponerse brillantes pero para su suerte, no se puso a llorar como otras veces.

—¿Qué has venido a hacer? —Preguntarle otra cosa era innecesario, ya se sabía que podría matar a cualquiera que le hiciera frente. Zarbon se puso a reír con gracia y miró a un lado para dejar de mirar a la princesita, sus ojos amarillos viajaron de Marron hacia mí con pausas cortas.

—¿Es esto a lo que se ha reducido el poderoso planeta de tu padre? —No esperaba respuestas, se puso a hablar antes de que Bra pensara en qué podría decirle—. He venido a reclamar algo que me pertenece, sé de las esferas, tú misma fuiste la que me lo confesó. —Zarbon rió con la boca cerrada cuando Bra me miró con el mentón temblándole sin control—. Eres una tonta. Anda, dame las esferas que tengas, la que llevaba Seripa.

—No lo hagas, princesa —le dije con la voz queda pero aun así, Zarbon me escuchó.

—¿Qué harás para detenerla? —Zarbon rió un poco más—. Ella me amaba mucho antes de aparecieras en su vida, ¡ja! Si supiera que te mandé a seducirla, ¿qué crees que pasaría?

Aquello no tenía sentido y miré a la princesa con premura, Bra estaba tan tiesa como una estatua y apenas se inmutó cuando una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Tenía los ojos tan abiertos que no parecía escucharme del todo. Gruñí ruidosamente mientras volvía la vista al frente, Zarbon llegaba a las escaleras de la plataforma con una lentitud tortuosa. Escuché a mi lado a la rubia, Bra seguía sin salir de la parálisis del miedo y le extendí un brazo a Marron para que permaneciera atrás.

—Raditz… —gimió la hija única de Número 18 y la empujé hacia el trono.

—Atrás —le dije quedamente y ella se acurrucó detrás del respaldo gigantesco que había pertenecido a Vegeta.

Luego de que Zarbon me mirara con vanidad, gruñí otra vez antes de echar a correr escaleras abajo, al parecer lo esperaba porque sonrió con ansías mientras me extendía un puño en mi dirección. Las entrañas se me juntaron en el centro y no hice más que detenerme en seco, más sorprendido que asustado. Bra me miró con extrañeza y salió de su ensimismamiento con terror, susurró mi nombre un par de veces y Zarbon volvió a apretar. Un chorro de sangre brotó por mi boca sin poder contenerlo apretando los labios y se derramó sobre mi mentón como una lengua. Tuve que pasarme la mano sobre mi boca para comprender qué era lo que estaba pasando y vi toda la palma coloreada de una sangre brillante y espantosa. Al llevar la vista al frente, vi a Zarbon de nuevo y de pronto la cara de mi desconocido se daba a conocer.

—¿Ya me reconociste? —me preguntó Desconocido con la voz de Zarbon y me pregunté cuántas veces lo habría tenido en mente luego de la confesión de la princesa y jamás los había relacionado. Desconocido me había hablado de lo mucho que buscaban al cristal azul cuando lo tenían al frente de las narices, en el cuello y en la espada de la familia de Vegeta, y comprendí que había cometido su mismo error.

—¡Raditz! —me gritó la princesa bajando un simple escalón y yo tosí más sangre con violencia. Bra bajó otro escalón con temor y yo caí de rodillas frente a ella—. ¡Para! Lo estás matando…

—Verás, mi dulce niña, mi primera intención era arrebatarte el collar y mandé a este inútil a buscarlo por mí —yo ya no lo escuchaba y simplemente me dedicaba a mirar el charco de sangre que se formaba en los escalones, justo bajo donde se encontraba mi boca—, el asunto es que Raditz pensó que tendría posibilidades contigo y me traicionó. Por un momento pensé que había perdido mi oportunidad y estaba a punto de matarte hasta que llegaste con la noticia de que tu hermano estaba juntando unas reliquias mucho más interesantes que el cristal azul.

Un quejido se escapó de la garganta de Bra, absorta por lo tonta que había sido y de cómo aquello había vuelto para atormentarla. Luego, me miró a mí con terror y me llamó con suavidad, no la escuché. Sí escuché el sollozo tímido de Marron y pensé en lo mucho que quería que se callara. La niña había cambiado mucho desde que Trunks se había marchado con su ejército y su esposa, ahora estaba más asustada que nunca y no paraba de llorar. Era incluso más molesta que la llorona de Bra.

—Ahora, mi pequeña princesa —le dijo Zarbon con una voz más aterciopelada—, dame lo que he venido a buscar. Sé que tienes una de las esferas aquí, al menos es una. La tenía Seripa, ella era una de los vigilantes, ¿no es así?

El general hizo un gesto con la mano para que se lo diera mientras escalaba los peldaños a paso lento, y cuando estuvo a mi lado se detuvo.

—No sé de lo que me hablas —le respondió la princesa con terquedad, inmóvil de tenerlo tan cerca de ella y aún más cercano a mí.

—¡Mientes! —gritó Zarbon y su cara se puso tan dura como una piedra. Los soldados que estaban en la sala se revolvieron tensos sin tener idea de qué hacer, el permanecer quietos parecía ser la opción más acertada de todas. Llevé la vista al frente al fin y vi a Tomma más próximo de lo que esperaría de la plataforma, se veía debatiendo consigo mismo, inseguro—. Sé que la tienes y me lo estás intentando ocultar —hizo una pausa—, hacerse la tonta ahora no te funcionará de nada, Bra, ya me dijiste de la existencia de las esferas, ahora me dirás su ubicación. Dame mi esfera, la de Seripa.

—Te dije que no lo sé. No tengo ninguna esfera, debes creerme —pidió Bra más desesperada que otra cosa. Sabía que si no se la daba, la mataría a ella y a todos los que nos encontrábamos ahí. Si por arte de magia lo hacía, lo más probable que pasaría lo mismo.

—Haré que lo entiendas de mejor manera —explicó Zarbon con una sonrisa fingida, a punto de ponerse a gritar de nuevo—, por cada minuto que pase sin mi esfera, mataré a uno de tus hombres, empezando por Raditz. Si pasan dos, mataré a Marron, y ya sabes lo que pasará en una media hora, ¿no, Bra? —Ella no tuvo que sonreír para darle a entender que sí entendía, sus ojos desorbitados lo decían todo y abrió la boca sin decir nada realmente—. El tiempo corre, mi amor.

—No tengo las… —intentó explicar de nuevo la princesa pero un grito del general la hizo callar y derramar una lágrima.

El general verdoso sonrió con más furia que gracia y me hizo vomitar nuevamente sangre que humeaba en el suelo, Bra sollozó sonoramente con las manos sobre la cabeza. Estaba atornillada en el penúltimo escalón de la plataforma, intentando moverse pero estaba paralizada y se apretó las mejillas cuando cubrió su boca para alejar un grito. La regente era una niña asustada y con su actitud invitó a los hombres a agitarse nerviosos, y se sentían pasos silenciosos intentando acercarse pero luego se volvían a alejar al considerar que Zarbon los mataría al instante.

El único que osó acercarse demasiado fue Tomma y lo hizo gruñendo y con las manos empuñadas, como si fuera a atacar pero Zarbon apenas lo vio como una amenaza y lo miró con desdén. Escuchaba mucho más mi respiración pausada que cualquier otra cosa en la sala pero hice un esfuerzo por entender lo que pasaba, mi tiempo parecía correr mucho más lento de lo que en realidad lo hacía.

Tomma subió los peldaños con lentitud y se detuvo a unos pasos de mí, en donde miró con enfado al federado, ya no era el mismo desde la muerte de su compañera. Al extender un puño, esperó a que Zarbon pusiera su palma bajo él y sólo entonces dejó caer la cápsula que habría llevado Seripa antes de morir. Una exclamación queda se escuchó en el fondo de la sala y Zarbon sonrió con lujuria ante aquello. Primero acarició la cápsula con la palma contraria y luego se dispuso a accionar el botón único del artefacto de la otrora reina. En efecto, en su palma se materializó la gran esfera naranja de brillo dorado y estrellas rojas.

—Ya tienes tu esfera —le dijo con la voz brusca—, ninguno de los otros vigilantes se encuentra aquí. Ahora vete, deja a la niña en paz.

—Dime por qué haría eso —respondió Zarbon con razón y Tomma frunció los labios con enfado.

Pero Zarbon se permitió reír en vez de esperar a que el soldado _saiyan_ le respondiera, Bra lo veía con miedo y se estremecía cuando escuchaba el goteo viscoso que golpeaba el peldaño bajo mí.

—Es cierto —admitió mientras retrocedía bajando los escalones—, mi amada princesa siempre es la primera en acudir en mi ayuda.

Zarbon se puso a reír con la boca cerrada mientras se retiraba de la sala y todos los soldados se le quedaron mirando en sus posiciones en la sala de los tronos sin tener la intención de detenerlo. El sonido de las botas se mantuvo incluso luego de que desapareciera detrás de las puertas que nunca se cerraban y nadie dijo una palabra hasta que estuvieron seguros de que se encontraba lejos. Los centinelas comenzaron a reanimar a los moribundos y si estaban muertos los movían, dejando una línea roja por donde los arrastraban. Marron se permitió un momento más antes de asomarse por el trono sin dejar de llorar y llamó a la princesa que miraba todo con los ojos abiertos, sin siquiera pestañar, contando a los muertos, a los moribundos, mirándome a mí.

Y Bra corrió escaleras abajo, saltando los peldaños de dos en dos. Cuando estuvo a mi lado comenzó a reír quedamente y a llorar, luego se abrazó de mi cuello y le manché de sangre su hombro, pero no pareció molestarse del todo.

—Te llevaremos al tanque —me dijo con dulzura y me pasó una mano por el pelo una, dos, tres veces, alisando las puntas erizadas. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero sólo sangre salió de ella y la princesa hizo un esfuerzo para pasar por alto aquello—, me explicarás después.

Y luego cubrió mi boca con sus labios para que no siguiera abriéndola.

* * *

« Su fascinación por las mujeres lo ha puesto celoso y la quiere para él.»

Trunks se puso a fruncir el mango de su espada con una sola mano y miró a los lados cuando llegaron a un cruce, venían dos escuadrones desde la izquierda y el rey dio una maldición cuando cayó sobre ellos. Sus acompañantes reaccionaron al instante, Bardock y Goten junto a él, Nail agrupaba a los que corrían y Número 17 sólo se limitaba a pelear con quien se le acercaba. Al caer los últimos, el tío de Marron comenzó a recoger las armas caídas y las lanzaba hacia atrás cuando no le gustaban o no las entendía. Su sargento fue el único que lo hizo reaccionar para continuar el camino y Trunks carraspeó al verse retrasado.

—Deberíamos separarnos —sugirió el gran _nameku_ mirando a Goten, el primero en tener la idea—, Número 17 y yo podemos cerrar el paso mientras ustedes avanzan.

La risa del capitán de la compañía Bastarda irritó a los _saiyan_ y su sargento frunció los labios al no poder contenerlo. Número 17 se calzó un arma en el brazo y al pulsar un botón, una cinta luminosa que la atravesaba de lado a lado se prendió con un color rojo oscuro.

—No se preocupen, nadie acudirá a molestarlos, _señoritas_ —les dijo el moreno de ojos celestes mientras acariciaba el arma con la mano contraria, al mirar a Trunks con una sonrisa torcida—. Rey.

El hijo de Vegeta arrugó la nariz y en su rostro se dibujó el sincero desprecio que en ese momento sentía por el androide, y Número 17 se marchó por el pasillo con tarareando una canción con la boca cerrada, aparentemente feliz. Trunks se volteó hacia Bardock y buscó en él una objeción, algo que lo hiciera creer que aquello era una mala jugada en sus sueños de adivino pero el viejo capitán sólo calló. Nada malo ocurriría si ellos dos se quedaban atrás según lo que le mostraban del futuro y no tuvieron otra opción más que seguir.

Sus espaldas se colorearon con el color rojo oscuro cuando Número 17 comenzó a disparar con su nueva arma y luego se oyeron gritos ahogados de los federados que iban muriendo. Goten cerró los ojos con pesar, muchos morirían en esa jornada y muchos serían inocentes, pero no podían correr riesgos si esos mismos inocentes abrían la boca y los delataban.

Goten se detuvo de pronto ante el reconocimiento inminente de uno de sus parientes y Bardock lo miró de soslayo, luego fue Trunks quien se detuvo a su vez, por la parálisis de su grupo. Y los miró con disgusto hasta que el príncipe híbrido dio razones.

—Es Gohan… —dijo con una sonrisa—, ¡Gohan!

No pasaron muchos segundos para que de la puerta que tenían en frente el aludido se apareciera con su gran capa blanca ondeándole en la espalda. Una genuina sonrisa de alivio fue la que decoró el rostro del menor y se le acercó al trote, a Bardock le dio una mala sensación el verlo directamente a los ojos, Gohan siempre reaccionaba bien ante la visión de su hermano pequeño.

—Aléjate, Goten —le ordenó sin siquiera mirarlo cuando estuvo a su lado y siguió avanzando hasta que lo dejó mirando su espalda—, esto no es contigo.

—Gohan, ¿qué es lo que te sucede? —su instinto fue acercársele pero la mirada gélida y furiosa de su hermano mayor lo hizo desechar la idea. Algo malo estaba ocurriendo—, Gohan, por favor.

Al verlo aproximarse, Trunks blandió su espada hasta dejarla frente a él y Bardock carraspeó una maldición mientras se formaba entre su rey y su nieto mayor. Gohan torció una sonrisa ante él, se veía igual a su padre salvo su piel tostada y las cicatrices en su rostro. Pero no, Gohan no podría sentir afecto por su abuelo jamás, no era como Goku... Su padre se encontraba muerto y todo era culpa del padre de Trunks, el antiguo rey Vegeta.

—¿Es que acaso eres un traidor, Gohan? —lo cuestionó el rey al fin y el primogénito de Chichi se detuvo ante ellos.

—Tu padre fue el que sitió la Tierra, Trunks, él fue quien mató a mi gente y los vendió a Freezer —recitó mientras avanzaba más—. Matarlo es lo que quise alguna vez pero alguien me ahorró el trabajo, así que viví, entrené y ahora asesinaré.

—Gohan, ¡por favor! —pidió el menor de los híbridos sabiendo que cada momento que pasaban en ese pasillo, le daban tiempo a Freezer para derrotarlos.

—¡Esto no es contigo, Goten! ¡Apártate! —gritó—, ¿es que acaso no recuerdas lo que le pasó a nuestro padre, a nuestro planeta? ¡Ellos murieron porque Vegeta los mandó a matar!

Pero Goten no reconocía a ese hermano y su mentón se convulsionó en lo que parecía un sollozo pero no era otra más que la decepción. El príncipe híbrido miró a sus botas con las cejas en alto y tuvo la sensación de que no habría jamás otra salida, Gohan había nacido para ver la desolación de su planeta y la pérdida de su padre cuando él todavía era un bebé. Jamás se entenderían.

—Entonces no me dejas otra opción, hermano —Goten dio un paso y otro, y otro hasta que estuvo a un lado de su abuelo, frente a Trunks—, soy miembro de la guardia del Rey y como tal debo protegerlo de todos, incluso de mi propia sangre.

«Tendrás que enfrentarte a tu propia sangre y quizás deberás hacerla correr, pero cuando lo hagas, los ríos de sangre no dejarán de hacerlo.»

Al recordar lo que había dicho la bruja se puso genuinamente triste, siempre había creído de que hablaba de mí, de su tío, y jamás pensó en Gohan, que hasta ese entonces era su modelo a seguir. Trunks lo miró con sorpresa y dio un paso con la intención de relevarlo de pelear contra su propia sangre. Pero Goten se rehusó con sólo una mirada fugaz.

—Ve, Trunks —le pidió con una sonrisa triste—, detendré a mi hermano por ti, ve junto a mi abuelo. Freezer los espera.

«Ten cuidado con tu sangre que corre por las venas de otro.»

Gohan no tenía pensado que eso pasara.

—¡No pelearé contigo! —le gritó con furia pero su hermano apenas lo miró, sólo asintió a sus camaradas y dio un paso hacia delante—, esto no tiene por qué terminar así…, ¿es que no te importa vengar a nuestro padre? ¡Él murió defendiéndonos! Y nuestra madre…

—¡Mi madre está viva! —hizo una pausa al ver a Gohan sorprendido—, nuestra madre está viva, hermano, y vive en el planeta Vegeta con los humanos que Trunks liberó. Por favor, detente.

Pero ya era muy tarde para detenerse, ya había recorrido mucho camino como para parar en ese momento… Videl estaba peleando por su misma causa, al igual que Brolly y Número 18, quienes le habían dado aviso del paradero de Trunks luego de pelear sin sentido con las hordas mal preparadas de Número 17. Por mucho que Chichi se encontrara a salvo, no podía decir lo mismo de su padre, de Krillin, del padre de Videl, los humanos, de la Tierra…

—No lo haré —avisó con el ceño contraído y la voz ronca—, esto es por nuestro padre…

—Tu padre está muerto, hermano —le dijo—, el mío murió asesinado en la sala del trono.

* * *

**Nota de la**** Autorísima:** No se preocupen, Raditz no morirá, se los aseguro xD sólo que Zarbon lo dejó jodido pero nada que el tanque de recuperación no pueda deshacer :D Y bueno, ya saben quién es Desconocido... ¡Al fin lo revelé! ¿Qué les pareció? xDD La verdad es que estaba entre varios posibles pero siempre me incliné por él :3

Hace tiempo que no actualizaba este fic y no sé qué más poner en esta pequeña notita xD sólo diré: a esta segunda parte le falta muy poco para llegar a su final, chan.

Muchas gracias a los comentarios de Prl16, AlexanderMan, asaia16 y a guest, en el capítulo 40.

Sin mucho más, lamento la demora pero me encontré en un periodo de sequía. Espero que hayan disfrutado, RP.


	42. El último vigilante

**42**

**El último vigilante**

* * *

Bra se acomodó el mechón de lila detrás de una oreja y me miró con una sonrisa afable, sin poder contener su felicidad al verme salir del tanque de recuperación. Habría estado esperándome paciente hasta que mi tiempo fue suficiente para que mis heridas internas sanaran y cuando un médico me fue a revisar, Bra insistió en que se marchara porque tenía que hablar conmigo a solas.

—Soy la regente ahora —le recordó cuando opuso una objeción y el médico se encogió de hombros antes de retirarse arrastrando los pies. La princesa lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió en otra habitación, a donde se situaban las incubadoras y se sentó frente a un panel, con la intención de matar el tiempo haciendo simplemente nada. Al voltearse a mí, lo hizo con emoción, mucha más de la que era propia para ese momento: Bra había perdido muchos hombres en sólo unas horas de su regencia a manos de Zarbon—. ¡Soy tan feliz de que estés bien otra vez!

Y se enredó en mi cuello como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, como si su hermano no me hubiese encarcelado por haberla engañado por el collar del cristal azul y yo no hubiese estado a punto de morir por el beso de su espada sobre mi nuca. Gruñí con desgano, mirando hacia otro lado, y tomé sus muñecas para soltarlas del nudo que las juntaba detrás de mi cabeza. Al verse de vuelta con las plantas de sus pies sobre el suelo y las manos cubiertas por las mías, me miró con la sonrisa desvaneciéndose de a poco.

—Eres la regente ahora —le recordé como si ella no se lo hubiese dicho al médico momentos antes y pensé que Bra no entendía la relevancia que su puesto tenía ahora—, no tienes tiempo para hacer esto. —Me volví sobre mis talones para no verle la cara colorada por la vergüenza y tomé mi coraza para pasármela por la cabeza—. ¿Cuántos hombres quedan en el planeta?

Treinta eran los que había antes de Zarbon.

—Diecisiete —respondió con una vocecilla disminuida—, cinco todavía en los tanques de recuperación. Pensaba en enviar a siete a las colonias.

—No puedes disponer de hombres ahora, Zarbon puede volver y no sabemos si Trunks saldrá con vida de esta guerra. Si llega a fallecer, ¿a quién crees que vendrán a matar? Tu hermano no tiene más herederos que tú.

La chica alzó los hombros y bajó la cabeza como si estuviera reprendiéndola más duramente de lo que realmente lo hacía y al final terminó por mirar hacia un lado. Suspiré con la expresión más relajada y Bra se permitió imitarme, al tiempo que bajaba los hombros con brusquedad, visiblemente menos tensa cuando me vio avanzar hacia afuera.

—Debes armar a tu propio consejo de guerra, princesa —le sugerí cuando estuvimos fuera de la enfermería y ella se puso mirarme con un tanto de sorpresa. No la miré de vuelta, me mantuve estoico mientras avanzábamos en línea recta y mi vista siempre iba al frente—, tanto Cabbage como Cucumber están fuera con Trunks y ciertamente necesitas ayuda para tomar decisiones.

Bra se detuvo con los ojos bien abiertos y ésta vez, sí la miré directamente. Unos pasos más adelante, mucho más alto que la princesa, esperé su reacción y sólo llegó cuando se puso a mirar sus pies, un tanto insegura.

—Te elijo a ti entonces —su primera elección no fue un misterio para mí—, y a Marron, ella es miembro del consejo de Trunks, ¿no? —asentí una vez con la cara seria, no sabía qué utilidad podría tener una chica que no había parado de llorar desde que el rey se había ido. Bra frunció los labios cuando mi expresión no cambió, significaba que dos consejeros de guerra no eran suficientes.

—Bien, tienes a un clase baja y a una chatarra —dije—, puedes hacerlo mejor que eso.

Pero en quién podía confiar la chiquilla que había sido ajena a la estrategia de la guerra desde el momento en que había nacido, y tampoco quedábamos demasiados como para tener muchas opciones. Bra miró hacia otro lado con las cejas arqueadas hacia abajo en un semblante acomplejado. Se mordió el labio cuando no pudo pensar con claridad y por más que se esforzara, la mente se le quedaba en blanco y ningún candidato desfiló ante ella. «Diecisiete hombres, no, doce…», pensé con remordimiento, ¿cuántos de ellos de clase alta, cuántos de ellos clase baja?

Bra frunció un tanto el ceño cuando logró disipar un tanto su mente nebulosa y atormentada.

—Tomma —murmuró al recordarlo durante la revuelta, en el funeral masivo y dando un paso adelante cuando Zarbon había acudido a la sala de los tronos sólo para entregarle la esfera que era vigilada por Seripa—, Tomma. Nos ha ayudado durante la guerra, lo quiero a él. Es leal a mí.

Quise corregirla y decirle que eso no era así, era leal a su antigua compañera de escuadrón y casi todo lo que había hecho era sólo porque Seripa estaba en el medio. Seguramente entregarle la esfera le había parecido la mejor forma de sobrevivir y de paso, había dejado viva a la princesa. Pero no logré abrir la boca para hacerle ver la verdad, no me parecía necesario en absoluto y volví a asentir. Tres consejeros eran aceptables, antes de la muerte de Beat, el consejo del rey Trunks era compuesto por cinco integrantes, el bastardo de Nappa, el propio Nappa, el mudo Cucumber, Beat y Goten. Por añadidura estaba Bulma al tener la regencia pero no la contaba como tal y mucho menos a Marron que sólo estuvo un corto periodo de tiempo.

Ahora debía contar a la rubia chatarra sólo porque un tres era mejor que un dos, pero esperaba que alguna vez fueran cinco como antaño. Si algo le sucedía a Trunks, Goten sería el esposo de la princesa y por lo tanto el rey, pero Bra sería la verdadera heredera por lo que esperaba que el consejo recién armado no fuera del todo disuelto. Goten tomaría su lugar de vuelta y seríamos cuatro, y no tenía dudas de que mi padre tomaría el puesto vacante. «Si es que ellos llegaran a sobrevivir.»

—Le diré a Tomma que acaba de subir de puesto —dije sin mucha emoción en la voz y ella suspiró avergonzada—, un consejo de guerra va a poner este planeta en orden, princesa, formaremos un plan de contingencia por si Zarbon llegase a volver.

Al ponerme a hablar, me puse a caminar pasillo arriba, obligándola a hacerlo también pero ella negó la cabeza con una cara triste. Bra abrió la boca con pesar y al mover los labios al hablar, abrí los ojos tanto como pude y paré mi andar cuando la sorpresa no me dejó hacerlo más.

—No volverás a acercarte a Zarbon otra vez —me dijo. Me di la vuelta con enfado y ella apartó la mirada.

—¿Y qué esperas que haga? —Hice una pausa para salir del asombro—, soy tu guardia personal —esa fue la primera vez que me sentí como tal—, no deberías protegerme a mí cuando es al revés.

—Cuando Goten vuelva, él puede tomar tu lugar —resolvió con cierta tristeza y puse mala cara. «Mi futuro esposo», pensó Bra—. No creo que Zarbon vuelva a aparecer pronto, Raditz, al menos no mientras mi hermano no vuelva pero si lo hace, deberás retirarte.

Pero Bra no comprendía que, lo que para una híbrida incapaz de pelear era natural, esa actitud era la de un cobarde para nuestra raza.

—Es una orden.

* * *

Número 17 accionó el gatillo dos veces antes de darse cuenta que su batería estaba muerta, la luz roja se había apagado y los enemigos a los que había intentado disparar, bajaron los brazos al saberse vivos y avanzaron para atacarlo. El androide torció una sonrisa, Nail estaba más atrás, haciéndole frente a dos oponentes a la vez. Al parecer tenía todo controlado y lanzó el arma hacia un lado para tener las manos libres al recibir a sus atacantes. No le fue difícil derribarlos a los dos de un solo golpe para cada uno y en vez de matarlos, lo único que hizo fue fracturarles un brazo para dejarlos mansos pero funcionando. Matar no era del todo divertido si eran guerreros federados corrientes y las filas de los Bastardos siempre estaban listas para recibir a los renegados de los bandos derrotados. Dio un paso hacia adelante pero pronto se arrepintió y los miró de reojo con una sonrisa divertida, ambos federados ahogaron un grito de terror.

—Si llegan a desertar, siempre estarán bienvenidos en mi ejército —les dijo y Nail sonrió ante ese comentario. Número 17 no era un mal tipo.

Luego se dispuso a seguir avanzando pero la oscuridad del pasillo le sugirió que nada interesante aparecería por esos lugares. Al darse la vuelta por donde habían venido, el sargento _namek_ lo miró con desconcierto.

—Veamos si el Rey necesita de nuestra ayuda —apuró la respuesta el moreno y Nail no dijo nada. Su silencio era una buena respuesta, si objetara no lo sería. Y se dispuso a seguirlo tan sólo unos pasos más rezagado porque se encontraba cansado, en cambio, Número 17 no.

Una fuerza desconocida llevó al moreno al suelo con tal rapidez que no fue posible ver al atacante hasta que el polvo en suspensión se disipó con el tiempo y Nail mostró los dientes cuando gruñó desconcertado. Una nube sucia cubría el lugar y cuando Número 17 se incorporó del suelo sin una gota de sorpresa, el gran _namek_ se sintió un poco más tranquilo. Al intentar acercarse, el androide alzó un brazo, recto y paralelo a él.

—No te preocupes —le dijo con una sonrisa—, no es nadie. Bueno… —hizo una pausa para sonreír bajo la mano enguantada que acudía a su boca ensangrentada con la intención de limpiarla—, es sólo mi hermana.

Frente a él, Número 18 lo miraba con enfado tras esos ojos celestes que él mismo poseía. No tuvieron que intercambiar palabras para entender que peleaban en bandos contrarios y se pusieron en una posición gemela pero especular. El viento ondeó el pelo rubio de su gemela momentos antes de que atacara.

* * *

El mayor dejó de observar al menor cuando su objetivo se fue por el pasillo, junto al abuelo de ambos, y Goten ahogó un gruñido al dar un paso hacia el frente con la intención de llamar su atención. Su intento fue eficaz y Gohan llevó la mirada al frente con los ojos duros, de haber podido obviar a su hermano lo hubiese hecho pero no había forma de separarlo del hijo de Vegeta. Lo irónico de todo el asunto era que siempre había pensado en llevarse a Goten a la Tierra cuando todo terminara, ahora el plan no tenía coherencia. Gohan se permitió torcer una sonrisa pero su semblante era triste, y cerró los ojos con lentitud.

—Tú peleas conmigo, hermano —le recordó Goten con el ceño fruncido y el mayor de ambos apretó los puños tanto como la mandíbula.

—Esto no es contigo, Goten. Aún puedes arrepentirte —le dijo—, no tiene por qué terminar así.

—Sí tiene —respondió el menor—, siempre que estés en contra de Trunks, yo estaré en tu contra.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, Gohan frunció el entrecejo con fuerza y al abrirlos, su hermano menor no fue capaz de prever que el federado había caído sobre él sólo hasta que ya era muy tarde. Gohan tenía claro que su hermano menor era bastante fuerte y estaba bien entrenado para el combate, como también tenía claro que Goten jamás podría vencerlo.

El golpe del federado lo derribó sin dar cabida a errores y Goten, golpeado en el estómago, fue a parar unos metros más allá, encorvado y paralizado por el dolor. Con un alarido de rabia, el menor se lanzó hacia su hermano cuando se hubo recuperado de su ataque anterior. Gohan no se inmutó cuando lo vio venir y el mayor movimiento lo hacía Goten, como si el primero fuera el maestro y el segundo, un pupilo novato. Dos golpes fueron los que dio el guardia real y las dos veces, el federado los esquivo, simplemente apartándose de la trayectoria de los puños. Luego, tomó con sus manos la capa roja y le dio una vuelta completa antes de lanzarlo fuertemente contra una pared. Todo el lugar se estremeció y Gohan parecía infinitamente descansado cuando el otro estaba severamente enervado.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes conseguir con esto, hermano? —le dijo el menor cuando se levantaba del suelo nuevamente, Gohan frunció más el ceño—, ¿qué fue lo que te prometieron para que hicieras esto?

«Que me devolverían la Tierra.» Pero Gohan no tuvo el valor de responderle y Goten sonrió con tristeza, dispuesto a cargar por enésima vez contra su sangre, dispuesto a todo por proteger a Trunks, al planeta Vegeta, a su futura esposa…

—No eres rival para mí, Goten —le advirtió con la voz severa—, apártate, por favor.

—Jamás.

No supo por qué lo había hecho pero se dejó golpear en una mejilla y su cabeza se giró hasta quedar mirando a un lado. Gohan no sintió dolor alguno, solía dejarse atacar para darle confianza a su hermano para continuar peleando durante sus entrenamientos en el anonimato, cuando eran sólo dos híbridos bajo el alero de Número 18. Su sentimentalismo no duró mucho tiempo porque enderezó su rostro hasta quedar mirando de frente a su hermano y le lanzó una patada que a duras penas pudo parar, y que le causó más daño que el que le hubiese producido la propia patada. Jadeante y con un ojo cerrado por el esfuerzo, Goten permaneció a duras penas de pie y el federado cerró los ojos para llevarlo al suelo por última vez con un puño fuertemente apretado.

El federado se dio la vuelta para no verlo impactar contra una muralla, desprendiendo con la fuerza del golpe parte de su estructura y Goten quedó parcialmente sepultado entre los escombros. Con los ojos cerrados, Gohan leyó su energía y comprobó con satisfacción de que su hermano menor seguía con vida aunque estuviera severamente maltratado. Era necesario, se dijo para aminorar la culpa, si no lo dejaba inmóvil seguiría intentando detenerlo…

Antes de retirarse, lo miró de soslayo, buscando las palabras para hacerle la pregunta que tanto deseaba que fuera respondida.

—Nuestra madre…—preguntó sin saber si quería oír la respuesta—, ¿estás seguro de que está con vida?

—Lo estoy.

No se giró para encararlo, no podía hacerlo, pero se permitió hablarle con aspereza.

—Cuando todo esto termine, te vendré a buscar y nos iremos juntos a casa.

Aunque estuviera sobre los escombros irregulares que le herían el cuerpo maltratado, Goten hizo el esfuerzo por acallar el jadeo que tenía y responderle a su hermano, de una manera débil y cansada.

—La Tierra no es mi casa —le corrigió con el aire saliéndose por su pulmón perforado y el silbido de su respirar interrumpiendo cada una de sus sílabas—, cuántas veces debo decírtelo, hermano… Mi lugar está en el planeta Vegeta, junto a Trunks, mi rey.

Gohan apretó los párpados con dolor pero no menos enfado, no hacia su hermano sino que hacía sí mismo. Después se puso a avanzar hacia donde se encontraban Trunks y Freezer, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del menor.

—Intenta descansar un poco, hermano. Pronto todo esto se terminará.

* * *

Inmediatamente después de salir del pasillo largo vieron a Freezer, sentado sobre su trono flotante y expectante a su llegada, como si estuviera completamente consciente de que eso pasaría. Trunks no dejó que aquello lo acobardara y se llevó una mano rígida a la espalda para desenvainar la espada que había dejado en su espalda. Instintivamente, Bardock dio un paso hacia adelante como sus funciones de guardia real le exigían, aunque no gozara del estado tranquilo que deseaba. Freezer rió traviesamente cuando lo vio haciendo aquello y sin despegar sus labios, lo invitó a seguir acercándose con dos dedos juntos doblándose hacia sí mismo repetidas veces. El consejero de las alucinaciones tragó saliva espesa y se dio cuenta que tenía toda la garganta seca.

«Trunks no debe morir hoy», se dijo Bardock con torpeza y apretó los puños cuando miró de soslayo hacia el rey. Cuando Trunks se percató de aquello negó débilmente con su cabeza pero el necio capitán ya había tomado la decisión y se echó a correr hacia el final de la habitación a donde Freezer los esperaba. El rey de muchos mundos se encontró mirando a Bardock con incredulidad mientras se alejaba de él y se sorprendió de que no tuviera el valor de seguirlo.

—¡Detente! —masculló pobremente Trunks al ver que Bardock formaba una bola de energía con la mano izquierda y se encorvaba para lanzarla con más fuerza. El rostro de Freezer se iluminó con una luz blanca ante la proximidad del ataque de Bardock y sonrió.

El capitán dio un grito antes de atacar y Freezer abrió los ojos de sobremanera antes de lanzar un contraataque de luz roja, mortecina. Era un rayo diminuto pero que pinchó la bola blanca de Bardock como si se tratara de un globo y se hizo paso entre medio sin querer detenerse. Sólo lo hizo cuando mordió carne y hueso, la luz roja se disipó y Bardock se cubrió el costado a donde la sangre comenzaba a salir a borbotones.

—Maldición —susurró con un ojo cerrado por el dolor y Trunks se dispuso a asistirlo…

… Hasta que una voz lo detuvo en su posición. Gohan estaba a sus espaldas pero el rey de reyes no tuvo el valor de mirarlo cuando el abuelo de éste volvió a cargar contra el emperador de una forma más torpe. Un segundo rayo rojo le mordió parte del cuello y el correr del capitán se vio interrumpido cuando tuvo la necesidad de cubrirse la herida de la garganta porque manaba mucha sangre. Trunks abrió los ojos momentos antes que el trono flotante de Freezer se acercara demasiado a Bardock y cuando el guardia real miró hacia delante con mucho esfuerzo, la enorme y pesada cola lo lanzó al suelo de un golpe.

—¡Bardock! —gritó el rey de reyes con incredulidad y por mucho que lo llamara, el capitán seguiría boca abajo en el suelo, inmóvil, moribundo.

Gruñendo, Trunks miró a Freezer, escudriñando su nuevo actuar pero no vio que tuviera intenciones de moverse. Cuando el emperador asintió levemente con la cabeza, supo que el eliminarlo quedaría a manos del general federado que tenía a sus espaldas y se giró en noventa grados.

El verlo ahí, caminando hacia él con una expresión tan mala como su caminar rígido, hizo que Trunks rompiera en ira. Si Freezer o Bardock se dieron cuenta de su malestar, no dieron cuenta de ello, y el joven rey se dejó alcanzar por el hermano mayor de Goten. El federado lo hizo lento y por un momento a Trunks le pareció que no quería realmente llegar hasta él, incluso llegando a mirar a Freezer como si fuera a arrepentirse.

—Goten era tu hermano —le dijo con un enfado bastante marcado y deslizó su espada hacia adelante, desde su perspectiva, Trunks veía a Gohan cortado por la mitad por su hoja.

—Lo es —corrigió el federado severamente ofendido y de un momento a otro, comenzó a correr hacia él. La capa blanca ondeó a su espalda con cada paso y Trunks se puso de costado con la espada erguida entre sus manos a su izquierda. El rey esperó al híbrido con paciencia pero no menos rigidez y la fuerza con la que paró su golpe, levantó la capa roja de él. Al cabo de unos momentos, el mayor de los hijos de Kakaroto sonrió— . Puedes hacer mejor que eso —lo incitó y Trunks se puso a sonreír con arrogancia.

—Tienes razón — reconoció y le dio un empujón con uno de los hombros sólo para que Gohan se echara para atrás. Al hacerlo, el rey de muchos mundos lanzó la espada hacia arriba para tener las manos libres.

Ambos híbridos se comenzaron a golpear en una danza de puños y patadas que no favorecía a ninguno de los dos, totalmente abstraídos de la presencia de Freezer que los observaba desde el fondo de la habitación, sentado sobre su trono flotante y una copa de licor en la boca. Al cabo de unos momentos, la espada de Trunks cayó con el filo hacia abajo y quedó firmemente entre las baldosas sin que Gohan le diera mucha importancia a ese detalle, aunque el rey sabía dónde y cuánto aquello ocurriría.

Gohan se dobló hacia atrás cuando Trunks le hizo estrellar una patada en el estómago, no lo sintió tanto como el rey lo esperaba. El moreno se hincó un tanto sobre el suelo cuando recuperó el aire y le devolvió el golpe hundiéndole la cabeza entre las costillas. Trunks escupió una gran cantidad de saliva y demoró en reaccionar, momento que aprovechó el soldado federado para contraatacar con un puño en la mejilla izquierda del rey y Trunks no pudo detener su impacto contra el suelo a tiempo. La risa traviesa de Freezer se escuchó en el fondo y luego el gemir de Bardock a sus pies, moribundo por el ataque del propio emperador. En el suelo, el joven rey sintió su sangre hervir y dando un bramido de rabia, se levantó con un fuerte golpe de sus puños sobre el suelo. Su espada estaba a medio metro de su cuerpo cuando Gohan cargó nuevamente hacia él.

Esta vez, Trunks atacó con más rapidez, producto de su propio enfado, y Gohan congeló la sonrisa que poseía por unos momentos. El rey comenzó con un puño sobre la quijada del federado y luego, cuando Gohan sentía acalambrado gran parte de su rostro, Trunks saltó para quedar detrás de él y darle un codazo al centro de la columna. El entumecimiento en su espalda lo dejó paralizado por unos momentos y Trunks aprovechó su oportunidad para tomar su espada y arrancarla del suelo. El corte fue limpio y lo hizo sin detenerse en ningún momento, por lo que Gohan sintió el sonido espantoso que hizo su brazo izquierdo al caer al suelo antes de entender que se lo habían cercenado.

El federado cayó de rodillas, apretando el muñón ensangrentado que era su hombro y parte del brazo que aún le quedaba. Tiritaba de terror y el dolor le llegó después, cuando su propia sangre le lavó las rodillas, las piernas y sus botas. Después gritó desgarradoramente y al rey se le puso la piel de gallina al escucharlo, no podía detenerse ahí y caminó hacia el fondo de la habitación jadeando.

—Derrotaré a todos mis enemigos —se dijo en un murmuro lejano, como si fuera su propio rezo y le diera alivio tras la mutilación que había cometido.

Freezer no podía dar crédito a lo veían sus ojos y se incorporó raudo cuando Gohan cayó al suelo, tanto o más sorprendido que el propio amputado. Enfadado, tiró su copa al suelo, estallando en miles y miles de fragmentos que saltaron en muchas direcciones y cubrieron el pelo de Bardock con un destello blanco a la luz.

—¡Pero cómo…! —Freezer arrugaba la nariz y mostraba los dientes, en un gruñido profundo y colérico. Era Gohan el que había caído, no Trunks. El federado con la carrera más brillante de todos sus generales, incluso más que Zarbon. Su rabieta paró de golpe cuando Trunks extendió su espada hacia él, mostrándole el filo ensangrentado, erguido paralelamente ante él. Y las gotas de sangre federada escurrieron al suelo como dedos pegajosos. Luego de eso, comenzó a gruñir otra vez—. ¡Maldito insolente!

—Vas a morir hoy, Freezer. —La voz de Trunks sonaba contenida y enfureció al emperador hasta el punto de enloquecer. El lagarto bajó de su trono hasta que quedó a la altura del cuerpo inanimado de Bardock y frunció los labios antes de pisarle la cabeza con uno de sus pies. Pateó una, dos, tres veces sólo para desquitarse de Trunks y devolverle la mano. Bardock gimió apenas, con la vida pendiéndole de un hilo delgado y quebradizo.

Luego de un par de patadas más, las emociones del emperador se invirtieron y pasó del enfado a la carcajada fácil para desconcierto de Trunks, incapaz de acercarse a su viejo capitán y miembro de la guardia real.

—Estás equivocado, rey de reyes —le dijo con burla—, todos ustedes morirán hoy. —Más risas le siguieron a las patadas traviesas que Freezer propinaba a la cabeza de Bardock y luego de unos instantes, el consejero de las alucinaciones tosió una cantidad espantosa de sangre y tres dientes. Cuando se abochornó, más por las risas que por sus intentos por matar a golpes a Bardock, continuó hablando para la tortura de Trunks—. ¡Oh! Se me olvidaba —le recitó el Emperador al verlo parado a un lado de donde Gohan exhalaba trabajosamente e intentaba mover la mano que ya no existía al final de su brazo cercenado—, hubo una revuelta nuevamente en tu hogar, han matado a tu madre. Lo siento tanto… —y se puso a reír nuevamente pero esta vez, no escatimó en el volumen, dando rienda suelta a una carcajada maniática.

Una nueva oleada de rabia hizo que Trunks temblara completamente y sintió que sus manos se garfeaban alrededor del mango de su espada. No se sentía del todo bien, aún se encontraba abrumado por cómo había quedado Gohan y su mirada se fue hacia su espalda, donde su propia curiosidad lo traicionaba. El federado manco seguía donde había quedado tendido pero los temblores de su hemorragia continuaban sacudiéndolo como si tuviera frío. Un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda y culminó con una convulsión en sus hombros, una lengua gélida lo lamía en la nuca y tuvo miedo de seguir ahí.

El sonido de una exhalación lo sorprendió en su descuido y el aliento cálido de Freezer cercano a su piel fue peor que cualquier otro mal augurio, y un puño aterrizó entre sus costillas y lo mandó expelido hacia atrás. Se detuvo en el suelo apenas unos centímetros del cuerpo de Gohan y sin siquiera recobrar el sentido de la dirección, se erguió mirando hacia todos lados para ubicarse. Freezer mantenía su posición donde lo había atacado y sonrió con vanidad antes de desaparecer de su vista. Estaba siendo igual que cuando había peleado con Bardock, estaba cometiendo los mismos errores, por lo que apretó el mango de la espada y barrió con ella el aire alrededor de sí, describiendo un círculo, pero Freezer se apartó antes que su hoja lo tocara. Su risa fue como el viento, porque lo escuchó pero en ningún momento lo vio y Trunks abrió los ojos tan asustado como ansioso.

Cuando sintió el primer golpe ya estaba sobre el suelo, tendido boca abajo como lo estaba Bardock, y después sintió los que le siguieron. Freezer lo golpeaba con la cola que era bastante pesada y Trunks supo que las baldosas estaban cediendo bajo su cuerpo cuando comenzaron a quebrarse y a saltar como grillos en fuga. Un grito de frustración manó de su garganta y de a poco se fue haciendo cada vez más gutural cuando el rey se forzaba a levantarse. Los latigazos de la cola de Freezer se hicieron monótonos y cada vez más mecánicos cuando el muchacho fallaba en apartarse, por lo que Freezer no se dio cuenta cuando Trunks se tendió boca arriba y le tomó la extensión de su columna con las dos manos. La sorpresa del emperador se imprimió en su cara cuando Trunks se incorporó del suelo al tirar de él. Con un último gruñido, el rey de reyes aventó al lagarto hacia un lado, como si fuera liviano, hasta que terminó por colisionar con una pared.

Al rebotar en el suelo, Freezer sólo se había cortado el labio pero estaba mucho más enfurecido que nunca. Sin perder tiempo, Trunks alargó la mano hasta su espada y la levantó antes de que el enemigo cayera sobre él. Intentó hacer lo mismo que con Gohan pero no logró rebanarle ninguna extremidad y sólo conseguía hacerle meros cortes superficiales que enrabiaban todavía más al emperador de todo lo conocido. Esquivando con el ritmo que lo hacía, Trunks esperaba que lo golpearan en cualquier momento porque Freezer era mucho más rápido y estaba mucho más descansado que él, por lo que continuó con un ritmo que era demasiado predecible para su gusto. Paró con la espada, un puño contra su propio puño pero falló en esquivar la maldita cola que jugaba el mismo rol que una tercera pierna. Momentáneamente detenido por el golpe oportuno de la columna extendida, Trunks recibió el golpe de un puño seguido por una patada en todo el tronco y Freezer terminó por tomarlo del pelo lila. Al estar frente a él, Freezer arrugó la nariz.

—Cabello lila —dijo con excesiva modulación—, un poco extraño para un _saiyan_, ¿no crees?

Y lo soltó para dejar su puño favorito libre y darle de lleno en la quijada. «Maldita cola», pensó el rey al escupir saliva enrojecida desde donde había caído. Sin desalentarse, tomó firmemente la espada otra vez y se dirigió a él con un trote ligero. Trunks se alarmó al sentirse un tanto mareado.

Intentó hacer una finta y le propinó golpes no tan fuertes sólo para concentrarlo hacia un lado, Freezer sólo podía sonreír al pensar erróneamente que el rey estaba quedándose sin fuerzas. Con la misma cola, Freezer golpeó al rey en el mentón y lo hizo girar completamente con sólo su fuerza, regodeándose al verlo caer directo al suelo. Fue entonces que el rey dio media vuelta para caer de pie pesadamente y pisó con una de sus botas la punta de la cola, para sorpresa de Freezer. Con un grito sonoro, Trunks dirigió su espada hacia ella con fuerza con la intención de cortarla…

… Pero Freezer fue más rápido que él y le aterrizó un puño en la mejilla para aturdirlo y con la misma cola lo agarró fuertemente del cuello, atrapando también una mano en su abrazo constrictor. Trunks soltó la espada enseguida cuando Freezer lo tomó de la muñeca con la que la empuñaba y el sonido que hizo al rebotar sobre el suelo le pareció a Trunks como la canción de la derrota.

—¡Deberías haber sido más que esto antes de haberme enfrentado, bastardo! —le gritó el emperador con ofensa y Trunks gruñó sin poder moverse ningún centímetro—. ¿Es que tu padre no te enseñó nada? —No hubo respuesta—, realmente esperaba más de ti, rey de reyes. O debería decir, ¿el bastardo de Vegeta que dejó morir a su propio planeta?

El rey se sacudió con locura cuando supo a lo que se refería pero nada de eso funcionaría, Freezer lo tenía fuertemente agarrado con sólo una mano y su cola. No le importó destrozar parte de su nave con tal de tener una ventana al exterior y la succión que se generó hacia afuera fue de una fuerza abrumadora pero ninguno de los presentes, ni siquiera Gohan, caerían al vacío. Los intentos por liberarse fueron más bruscos que antes cuando Freezer comenzó a cargar toda su energía en la punta de su dedo índice y la bola comenzó a crecer con una lentitud mortificadora. La cola que se enrollaba en su garganta comenzó a estrecharse antes de aflojarse, sólo para que el chiquillo se pusiera a gemir sin aire. Freezer comenzó a reír suavemente.

—Fallaste, mi rey, pensé que lograrías más que sólo derrotar a mis bases más fuertes. En mi interior, estaba ciertamente emocionado por cómo te iría a vencer —Hizo una pausa para sonreír—, ¿sería de una forma heroica? ¿Me dejarías satisfecho? —De nuevo no hubo respuesta del rey—. Me lo imaginaba, fue una vergüenza tu participación en esta guerra, muchacho. No eres el hijo que esperaba de tu padre.

Y la bola luminosa de energía se separó del dedo con suavidad, casi como si la hubiesen rozado simplemente y se detendría en cualquier momento… Pero la bola tomó velocidad con cada metro recorrido y su dirección era innegable. El planeta Vegeta se veía cada vez más grande cuando la bola se acercaba más a él y se iba alejando de ellos.

Freezer lo soltó y Trunks cayó sin esperárselo, al borde del agujero que había abierto Freezer para destruir el planeta de su padre para ver el destino de su reino. Un reino que había tenido un comienzo tímido, un apogeo fugaz y un futuro incierto.

—No…—su reclamo sonó como un lamento y a Trunks se le aflojó la garganta para que la sangre, la saliva y la bilis recurrieran a su boca.

De rodillas y manos, Trunks vio cómo la esfera bajaba en lenta precesión hacia su planeta y al entrar en contacto en su atmósfera, la esfera comenzó a deformarse en una gota enorme, salpicando luz y venas de lava por donde tocaba. El rey no pudo dar ninguna exhalación en toda la colisión, sin querer perderse un momento de la explosión que se demoró y que al final, no llegó. El planeta hacía grandes esfuerzos por tragarse el ataque pero fallaba al intentar detener las detonaciones de fuego subterráneo, vendavales y gritos de sus propios habitantes. Guerreros nativos, sirvientes, todos por igual veían el mismo escenario con desconcierto. Y Freezer comenzó a reír suavemente, como si aquello fuera realmente divertido. Trunks se incorporó entonces con la imagen de su madre y de su hermana, y de Marron en su mente, y alargó la mano hacia el lugar donde se había caído su espada, unos metros más allá.

—Cuando mueras tú y tu hermana inútil, al igual que su planeta salvaje, sólo quedarán los guerreros que mandaste a mi última colonia del oeste y los cazaré a todos —le explicó Freezer con una voz calma, como si todo eso lo tranquilizara—, cada uno de tus hombres se convertirán en mis esclavos, mi propio ejército de esclavos. Como siempre debió haber sido.

—Pero aún no estoy muerto —le puntualizó entre agitaciones en su respiración y genuinamente sorprendió al emperador, que salió rápidamente de su ensimismamiento para reír.

—Ah, pero lo estarás en un momento, sólo quiero que veas a tu planeta explotar, será lento y extremadamente doloroso, lo sé. —Freezer se sentó nuevamente sobre su trono flotante y se regodeó mirándolo desde las alturas—. Tu guardia real debe estar muerto, tu consejero de las alucinaciones lo estará en breve y pronto tú los acompañarás. Después lo harán tu planeta y hermana. Y todo esto será sólo un mal recuerdo para mí… Aunque debo admitir que disfruté mucho del final.

El silencio que había en la sala especial de Freezer solamente era interrumpido por las explosiones lejanas que estremecían al planeta Vegeta y el polvo que se levantaba formó una atmósfera más densa y grumosa. Por lo que los pasos lentos que se oían desde el pasillo colindante llamaron la atención de Freezer, sorprendido que existía alguien vivo todavía. Al ver a Bardock en la salida tuvo un momento de turbación y tuvo que mirar nuevamente hacia sus pies para comprobar que su cadáver no se había movido en lo absoluto. Ciertamente, el verdugo del rey Trunks seguía recostado boca abajo y manando su última sangre por la boca, con la cabeza torcida hacia el cuerpo del rey y los ojos nublándose con cada respiro.

Al volver la vista al frente, la visión de un Bardock más joven seguía ahí y se levantó enfurecido de su trono flotante con una maldición entre los labios.

—¡Qué significa esto! —gritó confundido y su visión no logró sonreír, respondiéndole con la voz más dura que podía tener.

—No soy el hombre que conoces —dijo el hombre—, y es porque morí hace tiempo —El hombre le sonrió con tristeza luego de ver la escena regada por todo el suelo.

El quejido de Bardock se hizo sentir a sus pies, ahogado entre su propia saliva y sangre. Freezer no consiguió hacer caso omiso a su último respiro y lo escuchó murmurar débilmente.

—Kakaroto…

* * *

La penetración de la energía en el terreno árido del planeta sólo se percibió como una luz intensa pero fugaz y el terremoto que le siguió no nos permitió permanecer de pie todo lo que duraron las vibraciones. Nadie quedó indiferente y muchos alzaron la vista hacia el cielo en busca de una explicación, siendo la nave que orbitaba el planeta la única culpable. Freezer había dirigido su energía hacia nosotros con la esperanza de pulverizarnos enseguida pero el planeta resistió el ataque como si se hubiese tragado un panal de abejas y temblara por el contacto de los aguijones.

—¡Es Freezer! —No supe de dónde venía el grito pero pronto se replicó en todas partes, como una única voz en todo el lugar.

Tomma arrugó la nariz y se paró en frente lo mejor que pudo para dar las órdenes a los subordinados para que llevaran a los reyes arrodillados a sus guaridas en el palacio y los temblores se hicieron más violentos. El suelo sufrió marejadas cuando se hizo un mar de piedras y metal, y una pierna se flectó al tiempo que un brazo de metal se alzó por sobre el suelo que pisaba. Gruñí con enfado con los ojos clavados al cielo y la princesa se tropezó a mi lado cuando el suelo se volvió fluido y comenzaba a ondular bajo nuestros pies. Alargué un brazo para tomarla del vestido y ella quedó mirando hacia abajo pero jamás llegó a tocarlo.

—Este planeta puede explotar —murmuró Tomma al tiempo que se elevaba un tanto para que el suelo no lo perturbara y miró a todas partes buscando algún indicio de que el lugar estallaría—, el rey Trunks debe estar ahí arriba.

Marron ahogó una sorpresa desde el piso y miró hacia la nave orbitando como si pudiera ver realmente al híbrido. Tomma comenzó a negar con la cabeza levemente.

—Si Freezer nos atacó, significa que… —se interrumpió a sí mismo con enfado y apretó los puños para imitar a la rubia hija de androide.

—Significa que perdimos —le respondí a secas y la princesa abrió los ojos tanto como pudo pero esta vez, no fue Marron la que comenzó el lloriqueo. Bra pegó un grito terrible al momento que el suelo se puso a temblar otra vez, dando un gruñido me la acerqué y le puse una mano sobre la boca—. ¡Deja de llorar!

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer? —preguntó al aire el mejor amigo de mi padre y apreté la mandíbula, más allá se comenzaron a escuchar los gritos de los soldados y sirvientes que se quemaron con la lava que comenzaba a brotar del suelo. En la ciudad de los arrodillados las cosas no iban mejor—. ¿Qué es lo que haría Bardock?

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, ya lo estaba dando por muerto, y arrugué la nariz con una sensación curiosa. No debería ser Bardock en quién él se recordaba, teníamos a un rey y ese no era mi padre. Bueno, al menos eso era lo que creíamos, nadie sabía si Trunks seguía con vida o no.

—Estaría pensando en buscarse a un nuevo rey —hice una pausa para cerciorarme de que estaba en lo cierto—, bueno, a una reina.

Tomma asintió, poniéndose al frente y se echó a andar con la mirada sobre nosotros, Bra y yo, nos dirigíamos hacia el palacio y nadie nunca se enteró que dejábamos atrás a la consejera favorita del rey Trunks. El viento huracanado le levantó el pelo amarillo como una infinidad de látigos que golpearon al aire y a su propia cara, cambiando de dirección tantas veces que enmarañaron su cabellera dorada. Una nueva sacudida la enterró al suelo con nerviosismo pero su mente atormentada acalló cualquier sonido exterior, sólo podía oír su respiración lenta y forzosa. Marron veía las carreras de los hombres a su alrededor, a los sirvientes gritar pero sus aullidos jamás los escuchó, lo sabía porque abrían las bocas con terror. Luego sintió el latir de su corazón y la hicieron estremecerse cuando el tambor de su pecho daba otro golpe más. Y alzó la vista, a donde las nubes de polvo y cenizas se alzaban para ocultar el sol del planeta, la nave de Freezer apareció en su vista y un punto aún más pequeño apareció de improvisto hacia su dirección, seguramente una nave volviendo a la nodriza.

«Trunks.»

* * *

Cuando el hombre se acercó hacia Gohan, nadie siquiera se movió, pero cuando pasó una mano por detrás de su nuca y con la otra atrajo el único brazo que le iba quedando para dejarlo sobre su tronco, Freezer masculló una maldición. Dejó a Bardock atrás al dar unos pasos hacia el centro, muy cercano a Trunks pero ninguno de los dos tuvo el afán de atacar al otro. El rey estaba confundido y boquiabierto, y Freezer, enfadado. Como si estuvieran siendo interrumpidos en algo banal, el emperador del universo conocido recriminó con voz imperativa.

—¿Quién eres y qué pretendes? —Trunks miró de reojo, tan cansado como maltratado, pero el lagarto lo ignoró. El hombre sonrió con tristeza cuando Gohan lo vio con sus ojos nublados pero no lo reconoció. Fue entonces cuando se llevó las manos hacia la espalda en donde llevaba una manta doblada sobre sí misma muchas veces que le colgaba de los hombros, a modo de equipaje, y lo usó como un almohadón para elevar un tanto su cabeza. Enseguida, se incorporó sin dejar de verlo y se quitó otro bolso del costado y Trunks vio que era esférico por lo que llevaba dentro. Un brillo anaranjado y cuatro estrellas rojas lo perturbaron.

—El último vigilante… —masculló en forma de susurro y estuvo seguro de que nadie lo escuchó, aún cuando el hijo menor de Bardock lo miró con una sonrisa cálida.

—Hazle presión en la herida —le pidió sin esperar réplicas y Trunks frunció el ceño con confusión, antes de ceder ante el enfado—, por favor. No quiero que se desangre hasta morir, mi esposa se enfurecería conmigo.

—¡Yo…! —atinó a decir el hijo de Vegeta pero se vio interrumpido por la desconcertante tranquilidad de Kakaroto. Antes de que pudiera conseguir decir algo, el vigilante se volteó hacia Freezer con una seriedad que le recordaba a Bardock y Trunks tuvo la necesidad de comprobar si su guardia real seguía con vida.

Freezer se cruzó de brazos con una risa dentro de la boca cerrada.

—No rías aún, Freezer —dijo con el ceño fruncido—, tengo una propuesta para ti. Sé que estás interesado en las esferas de _Namek_, tengo una aquí conmigo. —Kakaroto señaló el bulto esférico que llevaba en las manos y lo dejó en el suelo para quitarle la envoltura—. El hombre que me la dio estaba muriendo y me pidió que se la diera al rey Trunks, que me imagino eres tú —continuó apuntando al susodicho para desconcierto de él—. Le dije que lo haría pero ese no es el motivo por el que vine hasta aquí.

El emperador pareció realmente sorprendido por el objeto metalizado y se percató que jamás había visto una así, el cristal azul era una verdadera mierda al lado de eso.

—Dicen que conceden deseos a quien porte las siete —recitó el recién llegado con indiferencia y Trunks se sobresaltó por su falta de discreción.

—¡Detente! ¡Freezer no debería saber sobre las esferas…! —Trunks se vio interrumpido por las carcajadas de Freezer pero Kakaroto no se inmutó y al cabo de unos momentos comenzó a sonreír alegremente.

—No te preocupes —le dijo pero Trunks no le hizo caso—. Mi propuesta es la siguiente: si quieres la esfera, te la daré, pero tengo sólo una condición.

—Y cuál sería esa condición —Freezer sonreía también pero sus ojos destilaban el hielo que Kakaroto no poseía.

—Detendrás cualquier ataque a todos y esta guerra se decidirá con nuestra pelea, tú serás tu propio campeón, yo seré el del rey Trunks y de todo el resto. —Por la expresión de Kakaroto, le sonaba a un buen plan, pero Trunks no estaba de acuerdo. Ante una queja del rey, Kakaroto extendió una mano hacia él para que no siguiera avanzando—. Me han dicho que eres un muy buen líder, rey de reyes. Por favor, déjamelo a mí.

El rey apretó el mango de su espada con impotencia y al cabo de unos instantes, relajó las manos para sostener a la extensión de su brazo con más soltura. Odiaba tener que reconocerlo pero ya no le quedaban las fuerzas para combatir al emperador y aunque las tuviera, no se creía capaz de derrotarlo. Con cautela comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Gohan para delegarle todo el asunto al padre de éste, y Kakaroto sonrió por su comprensión. Pero Freezer los miró con diversión y también avanzó hacia el recién llegado con los brazos extendidos, parecía que quería decir algo y cuando el grito gutural de Goten vino desde el inicio del pasillo, tanto Kakaroto como el rey lo miraron con extrañeza. El padre porque sólo podía reconocerlo por la energía que poseía ya de niño, el de pelos lilas porque lo veía vivo aunque bastante lastimado.

—¡No! —gritó de nuevo el menor de los hijos de Chichi y una frialdad se sintió en el pecho del rey de reyes, quien miró hacia abajo con desconcierto…

… Y sólo alcanzó a ver la parte de la armadura que le iba quedando, siendo visible la cola preñada de Freezer envuelta en el tinte sangriento de su interior. «Sangre de rey…», pensó tontamente Trunks cuando abrió los ojos hasta más no poder y se sintió totalmente helado, como si toda la sangre que le brotó como un río acaudalado se iba llevándose también su calor. Freezer lo soltó enseguida con un movimiento brusco y el rey de reyes alcanzó a dar dos pasos antes de desplomarse sobre sus rodillas, ante la mirada atónita del padre y del hijo.

—¡No! ¡Trunks! —pero Goten supo que el rey ya no lo escuchaba cuando Trunks se golpeó contra el suelo, con una mejilla besando la baldosa. Los temblores previos a la muerte lo sacudieron completo y las pupilas lilas se extraviaron cuando estuvo a punto de perder la consciencia. «¿Es esto lo que sintió mi padre al morir?», se preguntó a sí mismo con temor y su sangre se arrastró por todo el suelo hasta ensuciarle la mejilla, era tan cálida… «Lo lamento, Marron.»

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo finalmente Freezer con una carcajada sonora—, pero debía terminar con lo que ya había empezado. Este híbrido jamás debió haber existido, la debilidad de Vegeta lo mató y yo terminé de matarla.

* * *

**Nota de la Autorísima:** Y con esto doy por terminaba la segunda campaña y a Trunks u.u ¿se lo veían venir? Por esto me costó tanto escribir este capítulo, fue jodidamente difícil, especialmente decidiendo cómo iba a morir el segundo rey de esta historia (¿o tercero? Rey Vegeta I no cuenta xDD) además de todas las batallas que me resultaban repulsivas escribirlas pero que al final fue entretenido. Todavía queda un poco de esto por terminar antes de empezar oficialmente el reinado de Bra: lo que pasará con los que siguen con vida en la nave de Freezer, incluido Freezer; la batalla entre 17 y 18; y creo que imaginé más cosas inconclusas de las que realmente habían...

¿Qué les pareció la identidad del último vigilante? Siempre fui partidaria de que fuera Goku, desde los inicios de la historia, pero debo admitir que tuve momentos de debilidad y pensaba que podía ser Gohan, a veces me ponía más extremista y pensaba que podían revivir a Vegeta y que fuera él; pero siempre me pareció MUY buena idea de que fuera mi primer candidato :) Espero que piensen lo mismo que yo.

AMÉ cortarle el brazo a Gohan xD

Si hay severas faltas de redacción, por favor, háganmelo saber. Las malditas se esconden cuando las leo para corregirlas y aparecen salvajemente cuando lo hago después.

Gracias a los comentarios por el capítulo anterior de AinaBriefs, asaia16, Prl16, tourquoisemoon y Mary Deverauux. De verdad, muchas muchas gracias, sus comentarios me hacen emocionarme con la historia xDD

Muchos besos desde mi país, los mejores deseos y lamento la demora. Nos vemos en el capítulo 43, comenzando otra campaña, el último reinado. RP.


End file.
